Una Historia con Hyde
by Mary-Dreams
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería Si la voz más hermosa del planeta, si la figura más sexy del universo se hiciera presente en un lugar determinado, en un tiempo real, de repente se encuentra con la figura común de alguien desconocido... Fuera del inigualable Japón?
1. Chapter 1

Si la voz más hermosa del planeta, la mirada más profunda de la galaxia, si la figura más sexy del universo se hiciera presente en un lugar determinado a una hora lógica, en un tiempo real, en un momento no experimental, sin esperar nada de nada, de repente se encuentra con la figura común de alguien desconocido, con encantos escondidos, con voz apagada y suave y de mirada evasiva¿Qué sucedería?

CAPITULO 1: "Un encuentro soñado"

Esa figura caminaba sin procedentes en una calle larga mirando los aparadores de las tiendas de lujosos artefactos, que pensaba comprar solo por aburrimiento. Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos, quizás un poco más arriba de ellos con la mirada codiciosa y la sonrisa sarcástica para una delicada guitarra eléctrica.  
-Mira...-Dijo en idioma extranjero a su compañero que paresia estar preocupado de las oriundas del país que visitaba.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿No te parecen atractivas?-Pregunto enderezándose junto a la vitrina.  
-Algo...-Dijo sacándose los anteojos de sol.  
-Tengo ganas de comer..-Dijo luego mirando a su alrededor.  
-Yo absolutamente, no.  
-Pero yo sí, iré a comprar a esa tienda, discúlpame...  
El galante hombre, de unos buenos 35 años de edad, un cabello negro con matices rojizos, un rostro pálido y unos ojos oscuros que derretirían a cualquier chica, se fue a una pastelería local con dinero aceptable para el país y la tienda mientras su buen y relajado amigo se entretenía mirando las calles y a sus locatarios.  
Este buen mozo hombre joven con un real apetito a esa hora en el que el reloj nacional marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde, se dispuso a cruzar la puerta azul de la pastelería, sin antes verse envuelto por una mirada extraña de una joven centímetros mas baja que él con los labios casi rozando su mentón.  
-Disculpe..-Dijo ella retrocediendo y viendo su bolso personal a los pies de ellos dos.  
-?  
La joven hablo en español, porque no era más que España, la ciudad en que todo esto sucedía.  
-Yo...-Dijo ella mirándolo pasmada.  
-I'm sorry.-Dijo al fin encontrando un idioma adecuado a la ocasión, esperando que fuese el correcto para comunicarle sus disculpas varias.  
-Ingles...apenas entiendo el ingles..-Dijo la joven llevando su mano a su espalda tanteando el aire hasta agarrar el brazo de la chica que la acompañaba.-¿Sabes ingles?  
-No.-Respondió su amiga muy extrañada por la reacción de ella.  
El joven hombre de sonrisa encantadora recogió el bolso y se lo devolvió con palabras en ingles que ella con esfuerzo logró entender, a pesar de su nerviosismo notorio.  
-"My name is...  
-Hyde..-Suspiro ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza y abriéndolos para ver que todo era real.  
-Yes, is Hyde, Pleased to meet you.  
Ella se quedó pensando, le hubiese sido de ayuda haber aprendido mas ingles en todos los años de ocio que tuvo, pero cómo adivinar que tendría que lidiar tan pronto con un extranjero que, aunque quería demostrarlo, hablaba un ingles básico y elemental que todavía no progresaba del todo.  
-Wich is you name?-Preguntó pensando cada palabra, porque no estaba seguro si había planteado bien la pregunta.  
-¿My name?-Dijo nerviosa.-Bueno..my name is...  
Hyde esperaba su nombre con las manos ahora en sus bolsillos mirándola con toda la atención que podía darle en la puerta de una pastelería.  
-Me llamo...Mary.-Dijo al fin apartándose a la izquierda para dejar pasar a un hombre mayor con los dulces para la tarde.  
Una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven hombre que murmuro algo en su idioma que ella no entendía.  
-Eres mejor en persona..-Murmuro ella en español desviando su mirada con una bella sonrisa en labios.  
-¿Lo conoces?-Le pregunto su amiga tomándola del brazo con fuerza.  
-Sí, es el delirio de muchas chicas que..., luego te cuento, ahora no.

Hyde quería hablarle, pero estaba en una laguna mental, las palabras en ingles se le aparecían en la cabeza en otros idiomas que no entendía, en vez de recordar como se decía "casa" en ingles, se acordaba de las canciones que había escrito, pero no en ingles, el ingles en toda su escala se había desvanecido de su mente.  
-¿...?-  
No podía decir nada, abría la boca y pronunciaba una larga "A" con resonancia, y nada más, eso lo estaba desesperando, ya sus manos estaban en la cadera golpeándose suavemente.  
-Are you magnificent.-Dijo Mary sonriendole nerviosa.  
El ingles volvió a su conocimiento, como quien abriese el diccionario con todas las preguntas que viniesen al caso.  
-Thanks, you are beautiful.  
-¿Que?-Dijo ella en una expresión de susto que a él lo dejó pensando si lo que había dicho era lo que había pensado.  
-Beautiful.-Repitió de nuevo para aclarar cualquier malentendido.  
-I know...-Dijo ella.-Thanks.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando un buen rato, mientras cada uno por su parte pensaba en su idioma las cosas que este encuentro les llevaba a la mente. Por ejemplo a Mary, cómo llorarían sus compatriotas al saber que se había encontrado con el mismísimo ángel rebelde del J-music, pero también, en lo afortunada que era de poder apreciar esa figura a solo doce centímetros de ella. Hyde pensaba en música, en fotos, en conciertos, en encuentros apasiónales con una desconocida.  
En japonés Hyde llamó a su compañero de viaje, que era nada más ni nada menos que Tetsu que seguía perdido mirando las calles de España.  
-¿Sabes español?  
-Para ayudarte a ti, no.  
-Quiero hablar más con ella, pero no sabe mucho ingles, menos japonés.  
-¡Y entonces cómo?  
Hyde miró a su alrededor desesperado, con medio cuerpo fuera y el otro dentro de la pastelería Española.  
-Un centro de Internet!-Dijo al fin muy emocionado, y de la misma forma se enderezó para dirigirle algunas palabras a la joven que esperaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.-I Like speak with you...-Luego dijo indicándole el centro de Internet público.-Would you go?  
-¿Para qué?  
-Speak, Traduction...  
-Ok.-Acepto ella entendiendo los planes que Hyde tenía para un entendimiento un poco más rápido, aunque no entendía para nada el porqué un hombre de su escala de fama quería hablar con ella a solo siete minutos de haberse conocido, mejor dicho, topado por errores que valen la pena. /

Estos primeros capítulos muestran lo que siente Hyde, pero terminado el tercero viene lo más claro, lo más justo y real.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: "Intentando comunicación"

Hyde lo único que quería era entablar una conversación adecuada con esa chica que había golpeado su pecho y rozado sus labios con su mentón, y es que eso lo había dejado respirando aire florar, aunque ni el se daba cuenta. Por su parte, Mary, una joven que visitaba las calles de la ciudad de Madrid por la tarde, creía que el cielo era amarillo, el suelo esponjoso y las nubes corazones¿qué más se podía esperar?

-Necesitamos un computador..-Dijo Mary casi de golpe a la encargada.-Que sean dos.  
-Claro.-Dijo la encargada mirando el hermoso rostro de Hyde que esperaba de brazos cruzados pensativo, muy pensativo.  
-¿Piensas hablar con esa chica?-Pregunto Tetsu mirándolo con cierta pesadez.  
-Sí..  
-¿Por qué? Tenemos varias cosas que hacer y tu te detienes para conversar con una chica desconocida..!  
-¿Y qué?-Dijo Hyde sonriendo de lo más tranquilo.  
-No lo entiendo...  
-Yo tampoco, estamos igual.-Suspiro Hyde mirando a la joven desconocida que lo veía desde el costado de una de las mesas de PC.-Es hora de entablar una conversación, con quien...

Hyde camino hacia ella y le sonrió de la manera más seductora posible. Mary no comprendía en absoluto lo que ocurría en su mundo, porque había querido tanto esto y ahora ocurría. Y la voz de Hyde cantando la perseguía, no la dejaba pensar en nada mas que en él. Una fans cualquiera en una ciudad que recién conocía estaba con él¿Cómo fue posible?

El cielo era claro y Hyde pensaba confundido, no sabía por qué razón estaba detrás de un computador en una pagina de traducción para hablar con una joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, de ojos cafés y piel pálida, de su misma estatura, con sonrisa tímida y pensamientos enredados, pero una mas de las fanáticas de él, demostrado por conocer su nombre de inmediato, con tan solo verle el rostro, y oír su voz.¿Por qué ahora Hyde se preguntaba qué le pasaba?

Los ojos de Hyde se fijaron en las mejillas de la muchacha, sonrojadas levemente por algo llamado "vergüenza", luego en sus ojos brillantes y luego en sus labios, unos labios con vida que lo dejó un poco estacionado en emociones fuertes.

-¿Qué le vas a decir? "Hola soy Hyde, un japonés con estilo, que canta"-Le dijo Tetsu.  
-Ella ya sabe quien soy...-Contesto dándole una mirada amenazadora.  
-¿Y que le dirás entonces "Hola¿Yo soy famoso?  
-No, eso no es lo que quiero decirle, esto será como chatear, eso es...  
-¿Chatear¿Y que le dirás chateando?  
-Le diré que es muy linda y que mis ojos no pueden dejar de mirarla.  
-¿En serio?  
-No.  
-No comprendo esta situación, no la comprendo, en vez de irnos a pasear te encierras aquí a dialogar con una desconocida.  
-No es una desconocía, se llama Mary y es...especial diría yo.  
-Es una fans, FANS, después todas querrán lo mismo que ella.

Hyde dejo de escucharlo y se dispuso a escribir en la pantalla lo que quería decirle en ingles para traducirlo al español y mandárselo a su correo...el correo!

-¿Cómo le mando el dialogo si no se su correo!-Pregunto enojado.  
-Uy, deberías haberlo pensado antes...  
-Discúlpeme Sr.

Hyde miraba a la joven y no sabía como decírselo, pero de repente ella comprendió y se puso de pie.  
Muy nerviosa, Mary se detuvo junto a él desviando su mirada para no encontrar la suya y desmayarse del pánico que esto le provocaba. Ni ella entendía cómo era capaz de enfrentarse a un hombre como Hyde que le había causado más de un suspiro en sus meses de haberlo conocido por sus canciones en un programa radial muy famoso de anime-video juegos y j-music, de su país de origen. Lo que realmente sabía era que alguien la estaba manejando contra su voluntad para conocerlo como nadie antes había creído que pasaría.

Mary se acerco al teclado y Hyde se hizo a un lado, apartado por el roce de su brazo con la mano de ella, un golpe de electricidad que su corazón recibió inmediatamente, reaccionando asustado y confundido. Los dedos de la joven comenzaron a unir letras en la pantalla en español con rapidez, hasta terminar con una sonrisa y apretar el botón de "traducir al ingles"  
Hyde se acerco a la pantalla con cuidado, sus ojos buscaban su reflejo y el de ella en la pantalla, también acarició de forma tímida el teclado, cada tecla usada para escribir por ella.

-¿Es más fácil si te creo un msn igual al que tengo yo?-Dijo Hyde en tono de pregunta, en su propia mente.-Ah, tiene razón, además...yo no le daría mi mail...no tendría privacidad!-Dijo mirándole con ojos desconfiados, más pequeños de los que realmente los tenía. Luego escribió le en ingles en la zona de escritura para traducción y volteo el monitor hacia ella con una nueva sonrisa.  
-Estoy a tu completa disposición...-Leyó la joven sonrojándose bruscamente. ¿Era eso lo que quería decir Hyde, o era una mala traducción de sus palabras?  
-¿Qué significa eso?-Pregunto Tetsu de brazos cruzados junto a él.  
-Que soy suyo...-Respondió en japonés.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que soy suyo...  
-¿Quieres llevártela?  
-No!-Dijo riendo.-Haré lo que ella quiera, para charlar, a eso me refiero.-

Mientras Mary creaba ese correo electrónico, Hyde analizaba casa pieza que ella llevaba consigo. Unas pulseras de plata en la muñeca derecha y cordones de cuero negro enrollados en ella, un anillo de plata en su mano izquierda y dos de oro en la derecha. No usaba aros, pero si un collar artesanal del cual colgaba una piedra rojiza con el dibujo interior de un corazón, muy tierno, para su gusto.

-Esta listo..iniciemos tu cesión.-Dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, pues Hyde tenia su boca junto a su mejilla, respirando débilmente, como queriendo besarle.-Ya..-Dijo alejándose de su boca.  
Hyde miro la pantalla y vio un msn nuevo, ella agrego su correo y apareció la conexión entre ambos.  
-Escribe¿no era eso lo que querías, Haido?-Le molestaba Tetsu con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
-Claro que quería eso, solo lee y no hables.  
-Ja-ja.

Hyde se dispuso a escribir con rapidez, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, lo más tonto, quizás, pero importante, claro.

-¿Te gusta L'arc-en-ciel?-Dijo Mary sonriendo.  
-¿Qué si le gusta L'arc-en-ciel?-Dijo Tetsu riéndose.  
-No me gusta, me encanta...-Leyó Hyde de respuesta y ambos personajes detrás de un computador sonrieron encantados.-¿Por qué te gusta?-Preguntó el.  
Mary toco las teclas y suspiro para escribir una respuesta profunda, para él.  
-Me gusta porque...mi corazón así lo dijo.-escribió en voz alta sin atreverse a levantar la vista.  
-¿Tu corazón ha pronunciado alguna vez mi nombre con ahogos interminables?-Le pregunto Hyde mirándola con la cabeza ladeada levemente hacia su hombro izquierdo.  
-Millones de veces, solo en este instante.-Respondió sonriendo avergonzada.  
-Tetsu, Tetsu, Llama a una ambulancia, creo que mi corazón va a explotar!-Murmuro Hyde en japonés.  
-Voy en camino.-Sonrió él sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar apacible, junto a la pared.-Pero si te mueres, yo sería el cantante...que buen futuro...-Suspiro luego.  
-¿Eres de España?-Pregunto él dejando un poco el acoso.  
-No, soy de Chile, de América del sur.-Contestó ella.  
-Sé donde queda...pero no me imaginaba que alguien de ese lugar pudiera ser capaz de agradarme tanto.-Le respondió sonriendo.  
Mary se estaba sofocando, sus nervios ya no daban más, si se desmayaba perdería tiempo valioso, eso no era lo que quería, solo gritar, llorar y mirarlo, mirarlo para no olvidarlo jamás.  
-¿Quién te acompaña es Tetsu, verdad?-Pregunto ella alzando por fin la mirada hacia el otro hombre que esperaba de brazos cruzados.  
-Así es, discúlpalo, pero esta un poco relajado y eso significa que no hay que tomarlo en cuenta..-Le escribió Hyde sonriendo maléficamente.-Entonces...-Prosiguió el galante hombre.-¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

Mary le explico que había venido a España a ver a una amiga, a la que estaba a sus espaldas leyendo toda la conversación que ambos desconocidos estaban emprendiendo. Hyde sonrió nuevamente y con una mano acaricio sus labios, su lengua humedeció aquellos labios atrayentes, mientras que una de sus manos libres escribía para ella en el monitor.

Tetsu estaba aburrido, mirando por el ventanal hacia la calle pensaba en comprarse ropa, en tomar un poco de té y algo de frutas, porque pensar en porqué Hyde charlaba por computador con esa chica, le iba a provocar dolor de cabeza, simplemente.  
Hyde quería hablarle con su propia boca, con su voz, no con escritos traducidos que a veces no decían claramente lo que se pensaba. Quería hablarle en japonés, pero ella no entendería ninguna palabra, y en ingles, ella apenas podía comprenderle.

-Malditos idiomas, debería existir uno universal, nada más!-Alegó Hyde afirmando su cabeza con su mano izquierda, contemplando el rostro de la muchacha con detención./


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: "El ensimismamiento de Hyde"

Hyde no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, estaba insistiendo en encontrar el momento de cazar su mirada para tiempo indefinido, sin saber, desde luego, porqué.  
Mary suspiraba, sin atreverse a levantar la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos brillantes y encantadoramente irresistibles, ¿Dónde estaba la detención del tiempo? Necesitaba escapar antes de morir por la aceleración de su corazón, pero ¿Cómo escapar de él? Nadie podría perdonarse tal tontería, menos ella.  
-¿Que hago?-Se preguntaba mirando sus dedos en el teclado.-¿Cómo puedo estar frente a Hyde? Esto no es real.  
-Hyde...es hora de irnos...-Le dijo Tetsu indicándole el reloj.   
-¿Qué?..No puede ser!  
-Es hora.  
-Maldición...   
Mary escucho la conversación en japonés y se dio cuenta de la molestia de Hyde, y eso solo significaba...problemas..fin del sueño.  
-Lamento decirte que tengo que irme...-Escribió Hyde con cierta tristeza.  
-¿Pero, porqué?-Reclamó ella casi llorando.  
-Tenemos un asunto que hacer en una hora y media más, y de aquí a que lleguemos al hotel, nos dará media hora menos...-Explico él mirándola con ternura.  
-Pero...Estoy feliz de haberme encontrado con la persona más importante de mi mundo..-Escribió sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos por fin.  
-No hay primera sin segunda.-Le respondió riendo.  
El corazón de Mary se aceleró nuevamente, faltándole el aire, haciéndole doler el estómago y quitándole el volumen normal de su voz.  
-Para alguien que sigue a L'arc-en-ciel y a ti, deberán haber más de dos ocasiones de dicha completa...  
-Entonces habrán varias, te lo prometo.-Le dijo poniéndose de pie, tomándola de la mano y obligándola a aferrarse a su cuerpo con suavidad.  
-" toki wa kanadete omoi wa afureru togire soo na hodo toomei na koe ni arukidashita sono hitomi e hateshinai mirai ga tsuzuiteru"-Le dijo Hyde al oido, provocando en ella una sensación de desvanecimiento en los brazos de quien era una estrella lejana, en su mundo.  
-Quien lo viera!-Dijo Tetsu sonriendo.  
Hyde sonrió y dejo en su mano un papel blanco perfumado por su propio aroma, mientras ella aguantaba la respiración.  
-Good Bye...My princess.-Dijo Hyde besándola suavemente en la mejilla, y alejándola suavemente de su cuerpo, y guiñándole un ojo se acerco a la encargada, dejo dinero y se marcho con Tetsu. 

Hyde suspiro. Sí, suspiro y Tetsu se rió porque pensó que se moriría, como antes lo había dicho. Iban camino a su hotel, a treinta minutos de donde estaban, en un taxi lento, pero seguro. Hyde estaba callado, miraba por la ventana, fijamente a un punto invisible en el paisaje que la ciudad le entregaba. Desde exactamente diez minutos que había perdido el habla, no reaccionaba con nada, no escuchaba los llamados poco insistentes de Tetsu, y es que el pensar era lo que necesitaba para entender lo que pasaba. La lógica decía : "ERES UN TONTO", porque había dejado a esa joven, siendo que su corazón y su mente la requerían cerca.  
-Un adiós..-Dijo Hyde en su mente contemplando los árboles y su reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta del auto.  
-¿Qué te paso con ella, Haido?-Le pregunto Tetsu golpeándolo en el brazo levemente.  
-No lo sé.-Respondió Hyde suspirando con dificultad.   
-Estuviste todo ese rato coqueteándole, con miradas, palabras, y ese "No hay primera sin segunda", fue muy comprometedor.  
-Es lo que dijo mi cabeza, no lo sé.  
-¿No fue tu corazón quien dio la orden?  
-Talvez.   
-Y decirle poéticamente "Es tiempo de tocar una melodía desbordante con una voz transparente, comenzar a caminar hacia tus ojos, mientras continua un futuro interminable" ¿Qué querías decirle con eso?  
-Que necesito un futuro..interminable...Nada más que eso.   
-Mentiroso, vi en ese encuentro algo más.  
-¿Quieres que te diga que me enamore, acaso?-Pregunto molesto.  
-Sí, debes ser sincero.  
-Pues bien, me gusto que ella me mirara, que haya posado sus labios en mi mentón...  
-¿Cuando hizo eso?  
-Cuando nos topamos.-Respondió mirándolo con pesadez.  
-Me perdí lo mejor...  
-Me gusto decirle esas palabras al odio, y quise darle un beso desde el principio..  
-¿Por qué querías hacer eso?  
-Tu lo insinuaste, porque me gusta...supongo.  
-Fue un encuentro.  
-El principio...de un encuentro..  
-¿Y que harás? Ni siquiera pediste un numero..  
-Lo sé, pero le di la dirección del Hotel y el numero de mi habitación.  
-¿Y crees que ella ira a verte?  
-Un FANS, haría eso, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás no lo haga.  
-Fallaste en eso.  
-Pero tengo su correo electrónico, le mandare un mensaje, la invitare.  
-Pero véanse con diccionario en mano, o con traductor al lado...si no...  
-ESO ES BUENA IDEA!-Exclamo Hyde sonriéndole emocionado.-Es mejor con un traductor, contratare a uno que traduzca en japonés y español, o ingles y español, cualquiera de los dos sirve.  
-Oye, es solo una simple chica, nada más, habiendo tantas a tu alrededor, que hablan japonés..  
-Yo quiero hablar con ella, por ahora, solo con ella.  
-Has lo que quieras, ya no me entrometo, pero en cuanto sepan los muchachos, no me la creerán.

La FANS, como así la llamaba Tetsu, estaba con su amiga en un centro comercial tomando un helado de vainilla para enfriar sus emociones. Estaba temblando completamente, no podía controlar su nerviosismo que había explotado al instante mismo de ver a Hyde marcharse en un taxi hacia su hotel, lo único que tenia ahora era su aroma impregnado en su ropa, y en su mejilla sonrojada, el beso más cálido que alguien le había dado. El papel que le había dejado tenia el mismo perfume, más intenso, escrita la dirección del hotel con la letra misma de su Hyde.  
-Su voz, sus manos...-Decía suspirando temblorosa.-No puedo creer que era Hyde, que Hyde me hablo, quiso hablarme, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejo la dirección de su hotel.  
-Cálmate!   
-Es que tú no entiendes nada porque no lo conoces, no sabes qué canta, como canta, ni cuanto lo quiero.  
-Lo sé solo de ver en el estado que te dejo.  
-¿Qué estado? Yo no estoy en ningún estado anormal, estoy eufórica, Hyde, ese Hyde, el único que muchas queremos, se topo con migo me hablo en su idioma, en japonés, en ingles, me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla.  
-Entonces solo es una táctica para hacer que sus Fans sean más Fans...-Dijo ella tomando su helado.  
-No, no me hagas esto, Cindy, déjame creer que no es eso...-Pidió con voz apagada, con los ojos llorosos, y ganas de correr hacia ningún lado.  
Hyde y Tetsu se encontraron luego en un restaurante de la cuidad con unos amigos españoles que habían trabajado con ellos un tiempo atrás, además de un trabajador del sello discográfico que solo los visitaba para charlar. Era obvio para todos que el vocalista del grupo estaba preocupado de otras cosas, manteniendo la más completa seriedad, con la mirada perdida, fija en un punto invisible en la mesa en la que estaban cenando, no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, y por petición de Tetsu, nadie pregunto qué le pasaba.  
-Bueno iré a dormir, estoy cansado.-Dijo Tetsu estirándose con cuidado después de que sus amigos se fueran.-¿Vienes?   
-No, me quedare en el casino un momento.-Respondió con voz suave mirando hacia los lado.  
-Como quieras, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.  
-Que descanses.  
Hyde se quedó solo en el lobby del hotel, y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se fue al casino con la mirada pegada en el piso alfombrado de un café oscuro. Después de sentirse atraído por una desconocida, le había venido una incomprensible depresión que solo quería mantenerlo sin sonrisas, sin pensamientos agradables, solo tristeza, imágenes que le provocaban melancolía, y unos ojos, unos ojos de espacio desconocido en el que quiso haber navegado por más tiempo.  
-Amerita un trago...-Suspiro sentándose en el bar.-Pero...de que me sirve?...Un café bien cargado, por favor..-Pidió en ingles al hombre detrás de la barra mientras él encendía un cigarro Mild 7 light con la mano temblorosa.-Parezco drogado..-Dijo mirándose en el espejo que tenía sobre la cabeza.-Si el amor fuera una droga, todos estaríamos condenados...-Suspiro en silencio fumando con nerviosismo.  
En la ciudad había comenzado a llover torrencialmente, y desde donde Hyde se encontraba pensando, acompañado de sus dos inseparables vicios, podía notarse la furia que esta contenía, que se asemejaba perfectamente a la de él.  
Su voz comenzó a pronunciar ese nombre que se confinaba en el lugar más especial de su cerebro, y en su corazón, luego una melodía apagada comenzó a tejerse en su mente suavemente, algo desesperada, pero suave, que expresaba realmente lo que sentía en ese apartado país. Pero el llamado de Tetsu lo sacó de su letargo emocional.  
-Hyde! Tengo malas noticias!  
-¿Qué paso ahora?  
-Acabo de hablar con los muchachos y tenemos que regresar a Japón.   
-¿Qué? 

Hyde iba de regreso a Japón por la mañana del día siguiente de todo lo extraño que había vivido., sin antes dejar un mensaje en el mail de esa persona, explicándole claramente lo que había ocurrido.  
-No puede ser!-Dijo Mary al leer el mensaje a eso de las tres de la tarde.-Se fue a Japón...Hyde...se fue...  
-¿Qué se fue?-Pregunto Cindy viendo la pantalla.-"Las despedidas no me gustan, aunque fue solo un momento, unas palabras, quería decirte que mantengo mi palabra "No hay primera sin segunda, ni segunda sin tercera", volveremos a encontrarnos, porque creo que ocurrirá, y si no...aun queda la posibilidad de los detectives y te encontrare...Sinceramente, Hyde."  
-Dime que esto es verdad, que no es una ilusión, que no estoy soñando con algo imposible.  
-Tranquila, esto es verdad, es verdad, y creo que el mail es verdad también.   
-¿Hyde? No puedo creer que conocí a Hyde, y pensar que no quería venir a España esta semana...  
-Que sirva para que me visites con más frecuencia.  
-Con más frecuencia, me costo todo un año juntar el dinero para pagar el avión...Uff, valió la pena, pero...me costara mi corazón.  
-¿Me vas a decir que te enamoraste de él?  
-No, yo ya estaba enamorada de él, todas lo están, no soy la única, pero sí en conocerlo y dialogar con él.   
-Ni siquiera te dio un autógrafo.  
-Claro que sí, la dirección de su hotel, escrita con su propia mano..  
-¿Y cómo sabes que lo escribió él?  
-Mi corazón me lo dice...  
Los suspiros, los latidos dolorosos de su corazón, el nerviosismo y las imágenes no desaparecían de Mary. Con mucho dolor subió a un avión de regreso a Chile, con la verdadera experiencia de un encuentro del tercer tipo. Pero cruzando el atlántico, se despedía con sufrimiento de su suerte, porque tenia cierta certeza de que esto solamente era el comienzo de un hermoso sueño./


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: "La vida de Hyde en ese lugar"**

-¿Por qué se la pasa escuchando "Flower"?-Pregunto Ken a Tetsu y a Yukihiro que espiaban al solitario cantante, recostado en un sofá con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación.

-Creo que esta angustiado...-Respondió Yuki.

-¿No me digas que es por la chica esa que conoció?

-Lamentablemente creo que sí.-Respondió Tetsu entrando a la habitación.

-Necesitamos un cantante...-Dijo al perdido Hyde.

-¿Un cantante?-Pregunto él mirándole despreocupado.

-Sí, un cantante.

-¿Y para que? No necesitamos un cantante, para eso estoy yo. -No nos sirve un autista.

-¿Autista yo?-Pregunto sentándose derecho en el sofá.

-Pero deberías aprovechar su letargo y escribir algo.-Le dijo Ken.

-¿Letargo?

-El amor es inspiración.-Dijo Yuki.

-¿Amor¿De que están hablando?

-¿No estas enamorado?-Pregunto Ken.

-¿Yo¿Y de quien voy a estar enamorado?

-De una chica, por supuesto.-Contesto Tetsu sonriendo.

-Están locos.-Dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando en sus manos una de las guitarras de la sala.-No sé de que están hablando, tampoco quiero saberlo.

-Ya lo sabes, mentiroso.-Le dijo Tetsu tomando otra de las guitarras.

-Podríamos componer una canción que se llame "el amor de Haido"

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar? -Que lento eres-Suspiro Tetsu.

-¿En que momento te hiciste payaso?-Le pregunto Hyde enojado. -Fue en España.

-¿España, mejor me voy...-Dijo saliendo muy enojado de la habitación por todos los comentarios hechos por sus compañeros que claramente le hacían mal.

Hyde salió a fumar a la calle, encontrando tranquilidad en la escalera de la entrada de la casa en la que solían ensayar.

-Se supone...que nada de esto debería afectarme-Se explicaba así mismo mirando el suelo.-...Pero resulta que me descolocan los comentarios, y el solo hecho de recordar lo que hice, me mata, y no es que haya odiado tal cosa, tan solo mi rabia se adhiere a mis sentimientos al respecto, nada más que eso.-Hyde puso el cigarro en su boca y luego lo quito sin siquiera probarlo.-Sólo era algo comercial.-Dijo para tranquilizarse.-No fue en serio, solo era una Fan y las Fan deben ser conservadas, solo fue una táctica para...Ya no se!

Ya eran dos los histéricos. Mary se paseaba por su habitación mientras escuchaba algunas canciones de su ultimo disco, recordando palabras, recordando imágenes, sus ojos, sus manos su boca posada en su mejilla. Aún no sabía si todo era real, porque era demasiado maravilloso como para que fuese tan real como su nerviosismo descontrolado. Pero aun cuando eso fue real, nunca volvería a repetirse, así lo pensaba ella, y así lo quería pensar Hyde.

-Kawaita...lalalalala...-Cantaba Hyde sentado aún fumándose un cigarro que se consumía solo.

-¿Por qué te molesta que hablemos de eso?-Llegó preguntando Yukihiro sentándose a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No lo sé.

-¿Acaso es tan Fanática que no te gusta?

-No es como otras que he conocido...

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Es común, dulce, y algo retraída..

-¿Eso lo observaste en... -

Menos de una hora, mucho menos.

-¿Ahora piensas en ella?

-No.

-¿En que piensas?

-En lo entrometidos que son ustedes, porque quieren colocar a esa chica en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, no sé porque razón.

-Creímos que te gustaba, como desde que llegaste que estas ido...

-¿No puedo estar así?

-Si puedes. -Entonces no me cuestionen, y dejen de pensar que es por esa chica, ya dije...era una táctica, nada más. -

¿Táctica?

No quedaba más que callar y creer que lo de Hyde era solo una etapa rara de controversias sentimentales. No quedaba más que decir ni hacer, Hyde era el que debía aguantar ese peso de sentimientos por unos buenos días .

-Tenemos que aparecer en quince minutos en la Tv.-Dijo Tetsu mirando el reloj del camarín. -No sé si me veo bien...-Dijo Ken mirándose al espejo.

-El único que no parece preocupado de si se ve bien es Haido..-Dijo Tetsu viéndolo sentado en el sofá con la mano en el mentón y los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-¿En que piensas, Haido?-Le pregunto Ken.

-En porqué les molesta que piense..

-Discúlpanos entonces..., "Que delicado se a puesto"-Murmuro a sus amigos con una sonrisa. Hyde se puso de pie y salió del camarín seguido por Yuki y bien atrás, de Tetsu y Ken.

Hoy tendrían que presentar uno de sus éxitos que era: Coming closer, de su disco Smile sacado a principios de ese año. Hyde seguía serio, con la mirada furiosa; ninguna sonrisa entrego a sus fans cuando se presentaron en cámara a eso de las siete de la tarde. Estrecho la mano del conductor, tomo su posición mirando al público y mirando hacia sus compañeros dio la aceptación para que la música comenzara a pronunciarse en su voz. La voz de Hyde era suave al principio, enfadada a la otra, y calmada y ahogada cuando el primer coro terminaba. Su mirada se fijo en el publico por debajo de su cabello que tapaba parte de sus ojos oscuros penetrantes. Sus movimientos eran simplemente seductores, como pronunciándose a un fantasma que sobrevolaba entre el publico presente esa tarde. Sus ojos se cerraron y ladeando su cabeza hacia su hombro derecho dijo "coming closer" en un gran grito desesperado de incomprensión¿Porqué estaba sintiéndose tan desesperado en plena interpretación? Las chicas gritaban con la desbordante voz de Hyde, sus movimientos seductores, sus miradas, sus manos expresando sentimientos. Todo era en ese momento mágico, hasta sus compañeros se dieron cuenta y no hicieron mas que levantar los hombros después de mirarse, y seguir con la presentación.

-¿Por qué estuviste tan inspirado?-Le pregunto Tetsu una vez terminado el Show.

-¿Inspirado?

-Sí, cantaste como nunca antes...

-¿En serio, no me di cuenta.-Le respondió poniéndose el abrigo azul oscuro.

-¡A donde vas?-Le pregunto Ken al verlo salir del camarín con prisa.

-Voy a dar una vuelta.

-¡Pero tenemos que irnos todos en...

-Yo quiero caminar, nos vemos después... Hyde salió de la televisora con el rostro a medio cubrir, y claro que no saldría por la puerta en que todo el publico los esperaba. Él se escabullo por la entrada y salida de los vehículos, lo más misterioso que podía haber estado, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-Veamos...

-Se decía mirando la calle.

-En Japón son las diez de la noche, y en...deben ser las nueve de menos un día...sería...Es decir que puede que...sí, claro. Hyde entró a un Ciber, a eso de las 22 horas con 20 minutos. Pidió un computador y llamó al encargado.

-Sabes, quiero abrir un msn de la cuenta de Hotmail, pero aquí no esta...

-Debemos bajarlo, no tardara mucho.

Hyde se quedó esperando unos diez minutos, mientras el programa al cual quería tener acceso se cargaba. ¿Cuál era su idea? Sus pensamientos delataban su plan, y es que era muy obvio.

-Sr. Esta listo, puede hacer uso del programa.

-Gracias. Hyde se sentó frente al computador muy tenso, nervioso, y desesperado. Abrió el sistema como lo había visto hacer a cierta persona a la cual quería encontrar esa noche fría. Su corazón se quedó pasmado cuando abrió la cuenta y recordó que nunca había logrado ver la dirección de su mail creado, ni la contraseña. Un punto en contra./

**continuara!...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: "Los detectives" **

Se había dado por vencido, ya no le importaba lo que había pasado en España, porque era obvio que no se volvería a repetir, al menos con ella. Tenía que preocuparse totalmente de su carrera y no de encuentros fortuitos de la vida con otra vida paralela. Además, no quería seguir escuchando los comentarios de sus compañeros criticando su forma de actuar mientras pensaba en una idea para encontrarse con ella. ¿Había querido encontrarse con ella, eso era parte de su mente soñadora...¿Soñadora? Pasaron cuatro angustiosos meses en que Hyde desaparecía después de hacer su trabajo. Nadie sabía qué estaba ocupando su tiempo libre, o quién estaba dándole su tiempo de libertad. Lo único que sabían sus amigos era que en algo raro estaba metido. -Shh, guarden silencio!-Dijo Ken escondido tras una muralla, en la esquina de la calle en la que Hyde había doblado.

-Pero no nos empujes!-Refunfuño Yukihiro.

-¿Ves a donde va?-Pregunto Tetsu.

-Esta siguiendo derecho por esta calle, si no nos apuramos lo perderemos!

-Vamos! Tres sujetos con vestimentas que no pasaban desapercibidas, seguían a un amigo misterioso que se escapaba de todos los lugares donde debían estar para ir a otro que no mencionaba a nadie. La primera sospecha de ellos era que tenía una chica a la cual veía a escondidas para no dar explicaciones. La segunda sospecha era de Ken, que hablaba sobre la confusa mente de Hyde, porque también desaparecía de noche¿Una secta?. La tercera era de Tetsu, Estaba contrabandeando con cargamento ilegal de drogas...(algo ridículo), y la cuarta era de Yukihiro, que simplemente decía "Hyde tiene otro trabajo". Pero la primera, que era cuestionada por los tres agentes especiales del "sigan al cantante", era la que más se acercaba a las andanzas misteriosas del vocalista de L'arc-en-ciel. Entonces aquellas sombras del día comenzaron a seguirlo con pasos torpes, hasta que Hyde desapareció por completo de sus radares.

-¿Dónde se fue?-Dijo Tetsu.

-Lo perdimos por tu culpa, Yukihiro!

-No fue mi culpa que Ken se quedara dialogando con esas mujeres!

-¿Yo¿Y quien fue el que se tomo un refresco calles más atrás?

-Tenía sed!-Alego Tetsu.

-Pero ya lo perdimos¿Cómo sabremos lo que esta haciendo?

-Llameémoslo!-Dijo Yuki.

-¿Llamarlo? Pasa ese teléfono!-Dijo Ken marcando en seguida un numero para localizarlo. Hyde estaba sentado en una sala de espera cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. -

¿Qué quieren ahora?-Pregunto mirando la pantalla.-

¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto contestando.

-¿En donde estas, Haido?-Le pregunto enojado.

-¿Es importante?

-Sí.

-Estoy ocupado con asuntos personales.

-¡Una chica?

-No.

-¿UN CHICO!

-No, es otra cosa..

-?

-Estoy haciendo uno tramites que a ustedes no les incumbe, ahora déjenme en paz!

-Como quieras, pero..¿No estas en algo turbio?

-No, no se trata de nada de lo que se están imaginando, adiós. Ken le devolvió el teléfono a Yuki y se puso a ver la calle con detención mientras sus amigos esperaban unas palabras, cosa que no sucedió porque Ken se encamino por la larga avenida mirando todos los edificios.

-¿Que pasa ahora!

-Espéranos aunque sea!-Chilló Tetsu corriendo con Yuki para alcanzarlo. Lo que Hyde estaba haciendo era una incógnita y no se sabría hasta que él decidiera contarlo, y por esos días no lo haría. Hyde se presentó ante su grupo vestido completamente de negro, con un abrigo largo y oscuro, con los ojos sombreados de negro dándole una mirada muy profunda y malvada, por así decirlo.

-¿Se convirtió en un renegado?-Pregunto Tetsu a Yuki.

-No, no me he vuelto renegado, ya lo soy!-Contesto Hyde acercándose a ellos.

-Que verdad más acertada...-Dijo una mujer acercándose a ellos.

-Hola...-Saludo Hyde con las manos en los bolsillos. Tetsu y Yukihiro se miraron asombrados. Esa mujer era amiga de Hyde..¿Ella estaba ocupando su tiempo?

-Vine a verte porque desde hace días que no me hablas..-Le dijo tomándolo de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-No he tenido tiempo.-Le respondió Hyde apartándose de ella.

-¿Y porqué¿Tienes otra mujer?

-No..

-¿A no?-Preguntaron sus dos amigos que los miraban desde el sofá con cara de intrigados.

-No..-Respondió Hyde con muy mala cara, como si quisiera asesinarlos.

-¿Te gustaría que saliéramos esta noche?-Le pregunto ella.

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo planes hechos desde hace un mes y no puedo postergarlos.

-¿Planes¿Con quien?

-Es algo personal, un secreto que no quiero revelarlo, son cosas privadas, así que con tu permiso, tenemos que conversar con estos hombres entrometidos...Adiós.

-Adiós...¿Cómo pudo despreciarme? Hyde se llevó a sus dos compañeros a un cuarto continuo, allí con los brazos cruzados quiso reprenderlos, pero solo por gusto, pues ellos ni siquiera habían dicho algo en su contra.

-¿En que andas metido, Haido?-Le pregunto Tetsu pegándole en el brazo.

-En nada.

-¿Y que planes has hecho hace un mes y que no puedes postergar?-Preguntó Yukihiro sentado en una mesa.

-No es nada.

-Somos amigos¿Por qué nos ocultas información?

-Lo hago porque no creo que sea importante..Y no estoy haciendo nada malo, estoy haciendo algo productivo, no como ustedes que solo se la pasan espiando vidas ajenas.

-¿Tu eres ajeno? Hyde parecía tener calor, y no era nada raro, de negro él y el sol en plena estación de calor pegando fuerte en la ciudad.

-Cuando yo quiera contárselos, lo haré, pero antes de que eso ocurra, deberán dejar de se unos entrometidos...

-Solo queremos saber en que anda nuestro vocalista!-Dijo Tetsu.

-Su vocalista esta haciendo planes para el futuro, y no como solista, no es eso, son planes para hacer que no este limitado.

-¿Vas al gimnasio?-Pregunto Yuki.

-No, ya me aburrió...y no me pregunten más que no estoy dispuesto a contestar sus estupideces./


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: "Cambios para una vida"**

Mary estaba muy nerviosa. Dejó sus maletas en su nueva alcoba y suspiro, para luego ir donde su amiga a platicar de lo nuevo. -

Por poco me matan...-Dijo mirando sus manos.

-Es que tu idea de dejarlos fue repentina.

-Para mí no, siempre lo había pensado, más en este ultimo tiempo.

-Pero tienes claro que no lo encontraras...

-Lo tengo claro, tampoco vine por eso, además, quiero trabajar en España, me sentiré más cerca del mundo...

-Muy raro todo esto, pero ya sabes amiga que aquí estoy yo para acompañarte, y para que no te pierdas..

-No me perderé...

-Y es mejor pagar un arriendo entre dos que una sola¿ O no?

-Sí, a buena hora decidiste venirte a España, amiga.

-Lo malo es que ganaras más que yo...

-jaja¿Eso te preocupa?

-Claro que sí, porque no pasara mucho cuando te vea en un departamento nuevo viviendo con un doctor.

-No me casare con un doctor! -Ah, verdad que te casaras con ese...¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Tampoco con él, si ya sé que nunca lo volveré a ver como quisiera...

-Pero bueno, bienvenida a tu nueva vida, y espero que todo sea para bien...

-Lo será. Mary le respondió con una sonrisa y se dedicó a desempacar sus cosas personales en la segunda habitación del pequeño departamento, con los sentidos ocupados en la música que había puesto mientras ordenaba, y obviamente era de él, de Hyde. Mary siempre había querido vivir en otro país lejos del continente americano. España la conectaba al mundo, según lo que ella pensaba, porque todo lo bueno ocurría en Europa, y no en Sudamérica. Además estaba el hecho de haberse topado con ese hombre en las calles españolas, que era lo más esperado por ella para un nuevo día. También hubiese querido irse a Japón, pero sin saber el idioma, y sin conocer a nadie en ese gran país, su suerte se haría nula. También el hecho del dinero era un factor importante, con sus ahorros, solo con ellos, había podido llegar a España. Antes de haber llegado a España había logrado hacer unos contactos y le habían dado un espacio en el Hospital San Felipe, a una hora de donde vivía con Cindy. Allí trabajaban unas personas conocidas de amigas de su madre, y con unas buenas recomendaciones, había logrado el puesto de técnico en enfermería en el Hospital. A parte de eso, en el tiempo transcurrido había tomado clases de ingles, porque después de sentirse miserable por no manera un idioma para comunicarse con un ser distinto...Ahora podía entender una conversación y responder adecuadamente, solo faltaba esa persona para aplicar lo aprendido en 3 meses.

Después de trabajar una semana en el turno de tarde, llegó el añorado día viernes. Mary firmo el libro de turnos, se quito el delantal de enfermera y se puso un abrigo negro para irse, a eso de las nueve de la noche, a su departamento. No muy lejos de allí, una persona vestida de chaqueta de cuero negra, y pantalones del mismo material, salía de un café con un baso con licor y un cigarro. Se veía muy pensativo, afirmado a la vitrina del local, mirando fijamente hacia los altos edificios de la ciudad, con los ojos pintados levemente con negro. Mary caminaba apurada. Era un día frió y apenas podía soportarlo. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo largo y negro y la mitad del rostro tapado por una bufanda.

-Este frío es horrible!-Dijo dando vuelta en la esquina de una calle. Aquella reflexiva persona solo fumaba, dejando en su mano derecha el baso, olvidándolo por completo. Lo que era la ciudad, y lo que significaba para él era importante, nadie se lo imaginaba, solo él. Un poco más lejos la ciudad. Tres sujetos hablaban sobre un cuarto sujeto que estaba perdido desde hace dos días.

-Me dijeron que salió del país..-Dijo Tetsu.

-¿A España?-Pregunto Ken.

-Lo más probable...

-¿Y para qué va si ni la encontrara?-Dijo Yuki.

-No sé, Hyde no es el mismo de antes, después de que descubrimos lo que hacia en sus ratos libres, todo puede suceder...

-Dijo Tetsu. Como lo decían, así mismo ocurría, claro que no tan malo como ellos se lo imaginaban. Hyde iba a España solo porque así se le antojaba, no había otra razón, porque él sabía que esa chica no estaría de nuevo a su paso.

-Que triste es mi vida...-Suspiro Hyde.-...Tan triste que lo tengo todo...

-Pero bueno, no hay nada que hacer...supongo. Hyde dejó el baso en el suelo y comenzó a caminar por la calle hacia donde la luna se encontraba, siempre con su cigarro sujetada suavemente por sus dedos de la mano izquierda.

-Lucy in the sky with diamonds...Lucy in...-Cantaba Hyde como un murmullo dejando atrás nubes dispersas de humo gris.

-Oye..niñito...!-Dijo alguien a sus espaldas y Hyde se detuvo sin voltear.

-Sí, a ti te hablo niñito.. -No me digas niñito...-Le dijo al hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, volteando lentamente con el cigarrillo sujetado por sus labios.

-Entrégame tu dinero...

-¿Se puede saber para qué?-Pregunto Hyde mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Crees que te lo diré?

-Si me vas a quitar el dinero debes decirme para qué lo quieres¿o no?

-¿Eres gay o qué? -No soy gay!- Le dijo Hyde molestándose.

-Entrégame tu dinero y no preguntes más.

-No te entregare nada...-Le dijo enojado caminado apurado por la calle, pero aquel hombre lo sostuvo del cuello punzando en su garganta una filosa navaja.

-No te resistas o te corto esa linda carita...-Le dijo trajinando los bolsillos de su chaqueta, encontrando unos cuantos dólares.

-Eres un maldito!-Le dijo Hyde pegándole en el estomago con fuerza, recordando aquellas maniobras de autodefensa que había aprendido hace muchos años atrás, pero no le sirvieron del todo. Sintió que clavaban con fuerza la punta de la navaja en el costado izquierdo de su espalda, cayendo al suelo adolorido.

-Adiós, niñita! Su atacante salió corriendo con el dinero que le había quitado, mientras el se quejaba de dolor en el suelo. Mary calló junto a la muralla empujada por un sujeto impertinente que corría en sentido contrario al que ella caminaba.

-Imbecil!-Dijo enojada enderezándose con cuidado.

-¿A quien le habrá robado ese tipo?-Se pregunto doblando unos metros más adelante, encontrándose con un inmóvil hombre de negro que se presionaba con una mano la herida.

-¿Qué? Mary corrió hasta él, lo vio herido, y su deber era ayudarlo, fuese cual fuese el motivo de la herida. -Disculpe, no se mueva...-Le dijo ella sacándose la bufanda y doblándola para comprimir con ella la herida.

-¿Puede hablar? -Sí.-Dijo el en un tono extraño.

-Pero... Él dirigió su rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa, encontrándose ambos con la persona exacta a la cual querían ver.

-Pero...Hyde, eres tú!-Exclamo Mary despejando su cabello de su adolorido rostro.

-Sorpresa...-Rió Hyde.

-¿Qué paso¿Por qué estas aquí¿Cómo fue que nos encontramos¿Qué te hicieron?

-Me asaltaron, viene aquí por...no se porque, nos encontramos por casualidad, y me apuñalaron.-Contesto quejándose. -¿Cómo es que estas hablando español? -¿Cómo es que me estas hablando en ingles? -Llamaré a una ambulancia!-Dijo sacando su teléfono móvil y llamando una ambulancia del hospital donde trabajaba. -No fue de esta forma lo que pensé cuando volviésemos a encontrarnos, se suponía que sería más emocionante.

-Tranquilízate... -Si me muero, dile a Tetsu que acabe con el grupo, si no con su voz la terminara matando, no quiero eso..

-¿De que hablas?

-Y dile a mis fans que antes de morir vi un ángel llamado Mary.

-¡Aun recuerdas mi nombre?

-Sí,...Cómo olvidarlo?

-Con lo que haces...

-No..imposible..

-¿Eso le dices a todas? -Sí..-Rió Hyde perdiendo de apoco la conciencia.

-No te duermas Hyde, vamos, cuéntame algo..

-Bueno...aprendí español porque creí que era necesario...para hablar con todas las personas que no conocen ni el japonés ni el ingles... La ambulancia llegó a los cinco minutos, Hyde estaba semiinconsciente hablando de todo lo que había hecho en cinco meses aproximadamente.

-Mary¿Que fue lo que le paso?-Pregunto el medico a cargo llevándolo de urgencias.

-Lo asaltaron y creo que se resistió y lo apuñalaron.

-La herida no parece haber dañado órganos, tampoco perdió mucha sangre porque supo comprimir la lesión.

-Cuando llegue él lo estaba haciendo.

-Es japonés, dice que se llama Hyde, y que estaba de visita...dice que usted lo conoce..

-Sí lo conozco, pues bien, creo que ya terminaron de atenderlo..-Dijo Mary viéndolo salir en una camilla.

-Hola...-Dijo Hyde sonriendo.

-Hola...

-Lo llevaremos a una habitación.-Dijo la auxiliar.

-Llamaremos a la policía para que constate las lesiones y para que aprese a ese sujeto...-Dijo el Doctor.

-Srta. Mary Jo, puede hacerse cargo de este paciente?-Pregunto el Doctor.

-Claro que puedo... -Iré en cuanto llegue la policía..

-Como usted diga. Hyde fue llevado a una habitación de pensionado acompañado de Mary que trataba de entender la situación tan extraña que estaba viviendo.

-¿Me puede facilitar el teléfono?-Pidió Hyde a la auxiliar.

-¿Mary? -Ah? Sí, puedes usarlo... -Gracias. Hyde tomó el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a Japón sonriendo divertido de lo que le pasaba. -Hola Ken..-Dijo en japonés.

-¿En donde diantre estas?

-En un hospital.

-¿En Japón? -No, en España. -¿Y que haces en un hospital y en España?

-Bueno casi me matan, pero valió la pena...

-¿Cómo? -Me apuñalaron por la espalda, y estoy en pensionado con una hermosa Enfermera.

-¿Una linda Enfermera?

-Sí, una linda Enfermera..-Repitió mirando a Mary que aún no entendía el idioma japonés.

-Fue Mary quien me salvo..

-¿Mary?..La...?

-Sí, ella...es la linda Enfermera.-Dijo mirándola.

-Quédate ahí y no te muevas por ningún motivo, dame la dirección, iremos a verte!

-Bueno.../


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: "Una Enfermera para un enfermo de locura".**

Ken corrió la voz y con Tetsu y Yukihiro volaron a España para ver a Hyde, y a la supuesta Enfermera que se llamaba Mary, y que era la persona de la cual él se había enamorado, según lo que ellos pensaban. Para cuando llegasen, ya verían a un Hyde más repuesto muy sonriente para Mary, cada vez que él mandaba a buscarla.

-Termine mi turno el viernes en la tarde...Tengo que irme a casa a descansar.-Le dijo mirando la cama de sabanas blancas.

-¿De verdad quieres dejarme solo?-Pregunto Hyde.

-No.-Respondió ella.

-Y es que...¿Alguien podría dejarte?

-Solo alguien que no sea Fan..-Respondió mirando sus manos.

-O una chica que no este...ena...

-¿Enamorada?-Pregunto alzando la vista.

-No, enajenada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver vendida, transferida...

-No...-Dijo Mary mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente, porque no sabía que decir, solo palabras que ni siquiera eran antónimos de lo que realmente quería decir.

-Ni siquiera se parecen...¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿Nerviosa?-Dijo mirándole con timidez.-No, no estoy nerviosa.-Dijo sonrojándose.

-No es mi culpa..¿O sí?

-No..-Respondió.-Pero de verdad, tengo que irme.

-¿Me vendrás a ver más tarde? -Mañana podría, no hoy.

-Entonces te espero mañana.

-Bueno, adiós.

-Hasta entonces... Mary salió casi corriendo de la habitación con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y una mirada chispeante. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo Tetsu, Ken y Yukihiro con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Oye galán¿Donde escondiste a tu Enfermera?-Dijo Tetsu.

-Gracias, estoy bien, no me moriré.. -¿No te morirás?

Y yo que te traje flores!-Dijo Ken.

-¿Cuando llegaron?

-Hace dos horas, pasamos a tu hotel y no nos dejaron entrar a tu cuarto para sacar tu ropa y quemarla...-Dijo Tetsu.

-¿Es cierto que la enfermera es tu Mary?-Pregunto Yuki muy curioso. -No es mi Mary, aunque no suena mal, y sí, es cierto, es Enfermera y fue quien me ayudo..-Contesto con las manos juntas y la cabeza agachada, mirándolos a todos fijamente. -¿Y donde está?-Preguntaron los tres mirando la habitación, incluso debajo de la cama y entre las sabanas. -Se fue a su casa, no esta de turno..-Dijo Hyde pegándoles para que no siguieran con su búsqueda.

-¿Y que hacías que te asaltaron?-Pregunto Yuki.

-Iba a mi hotel fumando un cigarro y caminando lentamente cuando llegó ese hombre y me obligo a entregarle mi dinero.

-¿Y se lo diste o resististe? -Me resistí, le di un buen codazo en el estomago, por eso me apuñalo.

-¿Y te quito el dinero? -Solo parte de él, una suma insignificante, eran 25 dólares.

-mmmm.

-Ah, lo de la ropa...no se preocupen...hablaremos con la policía para que los dejen ir por ella y me traigan todo para no aburrirme.

-De acuerdo, pero nosotros queremos conocer a tu chica...no a los policías.-Alegó Ken.

-Ya les dije, vendrá mañana... Mary salió del hospital muy apurada. De alguna forma sus ganas de verlo le hacían querer escapar, eso era extraño, pero posiblemente entendible desde algún desconocido punto de vista.

-¿Te sientes realizado?-Le preguntó Ken ojeando una revista en español que no entendía para nada, pero tampoco parecía interesado en los textos, si no en las modelos.

-¿Realizado por qué? -Tienes a una enfermera a tu disposición!

-Otra vez con lo mismo¿Por qué no te vas con los muchachos a perseguir a las otras enfermeras...

-No, gracias, ya las vi y no me gustaron.

-Lástima... Al día siguiente Tetsu, Ken y Yuki aparecieron con su ropa y sus cosas personales como un steareo. Eran las diez de la mañana y estaban muy cansados.

-Ten, es todo..-Le dijo Tetsu bostezando.

-¿Qué hicieron anoche que están tan desaliñados?-Pregunto mirándolos con un poco de repulsión.

-Salimos a un bar que esta cerca del hotel, conocimos muchas chicas..estuvimos hasta las cinco ahí.-Respondió Ken.

-Tengo sueño!-Dijo Yuki recostándose a los pies de la cama de Hyde.

-Sal de mi cama, no puedes estar dañando mi espacio!-Reclamo Hyde pateándolo.

-Buenos días..-Dijo la auxiliar entrando con una bandeja del desayuno.

-Bien, así me gusta, con desayuno -Dijo Ken en japonés, obviamente.

-Mejor cállense y no toquen mi desayuno, Disculpe.. -¿Diga?

-¿No sabe si ya llego Mary..la enfermera que...

-Mary no tiene turno hoy -Si sé, pero ella vendría a verme...

-Si la veo le llamo por teléfono para que se prepare..-Le dijo ella sonriendo divertida de lo que Hyde preguntaba.

-Gracias.

-¿Y?-Preguntaron sus amigos mirando la bandeja del desayuno.

-No miren mi desayuno! -Esta bien, iremos a la cafetería! Los tres amigos dejaron la habitación viendo a una joven caminar hacia ellos con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-¿Será ella?-Se preguntaron los tres. Ella alzó la mirada y se asustó al reconocer a los tres japoneses.

-Sí, debe ser ella, creo que nos reconoció.-Dijo Yuki apartándose del pasillo.

-Esperemos para ver a donde va.. Ella vestía de azul, y abrazaba un libro de tapa roja. Y como los tres japoneses lo sospecharon, ella se detuvo junto a la puerta de la habitación de Hyde, respirando profundamente y mirándolos de reojo.

-Tranquila, él no muerde..y si lo hace...que no sea ahora..

.-Murmuro girando la manilla de la puerta.

-Buenos días.-Saludo asomándose por la puerta a medio abrir.

-Adelante..

-¿No te molesto?

-Para nada¿Quieres probar mi desabrido desayuno?-Le preguntó mostrándole la bandeja.

-No, gracias, acabo de desayunar.-Dijo sentándose frente a él. -Que suerte tienes.. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor que ayer en todo el sentido de la palabra. -¿Vinieron tus amigos a verte, verdad?

-¿Te encontraste con esos bufones?

-Sí..

-¿Te dijeron algo?

-No, solo los vi, ellos me vieron y nada más.

-Estaré hasta el miércoles aquí...¿Tienes turno...?

-Sí, en la noche..

-¿En la noche?-Pensó Hyde y sonrió

.-¿Desde el lunes? -Sí, desde el lunes.

-Que bien... Ambos sonrieron y miraron hacia los lados pensando en qué más decir.

-Disculpa..-Dijo Hyde.

-¿No vivías en Chile?

-Vivía, me vine a España a trabajar, como ya debes haberte dado cuenta...

-Claro...¿Desde hace cuanto? -Llegue hace tres semana, hace una que estoy trabajando en el hospital.

-¿Y porqué estas tú en España?

-Se me hizo una costumbre...desde que..nos encontramos esa vez...

-Contestó Hyde jugando con el té que aun estaba intacto en la taza blanca de hospital.

-¿Y porque decidiste venir a trabajar a España? -Siempre quise hacerlo..

-Ah... Ninguno sabía que decir, estaban nerviosos, a los dos se les notaba porque se miraban y se ignoraban, Mary sonrojada, y él un tanto desesperado, jugando con la cuchara de té y con las galletas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu carrera?-Le pregunto Mary rompiendo el silencio que existía entre ambos.

-Agotadora, pero me ha ido bien. ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu carrera?

-Bueno, normal...comenzando con el pies derecho..-Le respondió sonriéndole. -Que bueno... De nuevo llamaron al silencio, les era complicado mantener una conversación, además de que Hyde buscaba las palabras para decirle en español lo que pensaba, y no estaba seguro de si estaban bien o no, aquellas palabras. -Haido...!-Dijo Ken abriendo la puerta.

-Era ella¿No lo ven?-Dijo Yuki en japonés.

-¿Qué quieren?-Pregunto Hyde en japonés.

-Conocer a tu chica. Los tres sujetos del grupo L'arc-en-ciel entraron a empujones. Saludaron a la joven en japonés con grandes sonrisas de emoción, mientras Hyde negaba todo con la cabeza y la mano en la frente.

-¿Puedes decirles, que es un gusto conocerlos?-Le pregunto Mary poniéndose de pie y estrechando las manos de los tres hombres chistosos.

-Claro...Oigan payasos..-Dijo en japonés a sus amigos.

-Mary dice que es un placer conocerlos..

-Oh, dile que muchas gracias y que es muy linda..

-No voy a decirle eso!-Alegó.

-Dile que estoy disponible..-Dijo Ken haciéndose el galán.

-Menos le diré eso, ahora váyanse, quiero estar con ella tranquilamente...

-Esta bien.

-Bye!

Los tres desaparecieron con nuevos empujones que duraron hasta el pasillo.

-Es una chica agradable...

-No es una modelo, pero creo que se parece a Hyde..¿No lo creen?-Dijo Tetsu.

-Tienes razón, en algo se parecen...-Dijo Ken.

-¿En qué? Yo no me di cuenta...-Dijo Yuki.

-En lo tontos!-Dijo Ken riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-Dijeron Tetsu y Yuki al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar...¿Creen que ya se acostaron?

-¿Que?-Dijeron ambos./


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: "La insinuaciones de Hyde**"

Mary entró al turno de la noche. Hyde estaba contando las horas, inmóvil en su cama de hospital escuchando música. Le habían informado que habían capturado a su asaltante, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, su prioridad era Mary.

-Oh, my destiny...-Decía Hyde mientras escuchaba su música.

-¿No cree que es tarde como para hablar solo?-Pregunto una auxiliar de enfermería que le traía agua limpia en un jarrón de vidrio.

-¿Ya llegó Mary?

-¿ Mary, si, llegó hace media hora.

-Puede decirle que pase a verme...es que me estoy muriendo...-Dijo Hyde alzando su personal stereo

-Esta bien...yo le digo. -Gracias. Mary firmaba una planilla de atención cuando la auxiliar encargada de la pieza de Hyde, llegó a ella muy sonriente.

-Señorita, el señor de la pieza 245 quiere que lo vaya a ver porque se esta muriendo...

-¿Se esta muriendo?

-Lo dijo de broma..

-Le explico ella dándole dos golpes suaves en el hombro izquierdo.

-Iré de inmediato, porque luego tengo trabajo que hacer, gracias. Mary tomó sus planillas y se fue a ver a Hyde, que supuestamente se estaba muriendo. La idea loca que había tenido el para hacerla llegar le daba mucha risa.

-¿Así que se esta muriendo?-Pregunto ella sonriéndole sin mirarlo.

-Así es.

-¿Cuál es la causa de su aparente estado?

-Ataque cardiaco...por presión muy elevada.

-¿Y que quiere que haga? Solo soy una enfermera, llamare al médico de turno.

-Usted me ayudaría más que él...-Dijo Hyde mirándola con sus ojos brillantes. Mary le sonrió halagada, aunque ni sabia si era un halago o solo un comentario.

-No tengo mucho tiempo.

-Le dijo Mary sentándose en una silla, frente a él.

-¿Crees en el destino?-Le pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-La verdad es que no...hasta que...

-¿Hasta que nos encontramos una primera vez y una segunda, en medio de un asalto?

-Sí. -¿Yo te gusto?

-Sí, porque soy una fans.-Le respondió poniéndose de pie.

-Las fans tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón.

-Pero no el que yo quiero, nos vemos..-Le dijo saliendo de la habitación con el corazón en la mano.

-¿No el que quiere¿Entonces me...? Que genial...-Dijo en japonés.

-Uff, estos encuentros de película me hacen mal..-Suspiro Mary marchándose a sus labores cuando el reloj marcaba las once de la noche. Hyde entonces creyó lo que quería haber creído desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, y eso era que ella como Fans lo quería, pero que como mujer, lo amaba...Eso para él sería un sueño, porque no era una histérica que se colgaba al cuello, como antes le había pasado, tampoco una loca que desde el comienzo lo presenta como novio. ¿Que le pasaba con esta chica?

-Buenos días, Hyde..-Le dijo Mary entrando a la habitación con la auxiliar que abrió las cortinas de inmediato, despertándolo completamente con la luz del radiante día.

-Buenos días...¿Qué hora es?

-Son las ocho..-Respondió la enfermera.

-¿Por qué me despiertan tan temprano?-Pregunto en ingles.

-Porque el médico vendrá a las diez a ver como va tu herida, según esta revisión será el destino de tu espalda, o sigues en esta cama o te vas al hotel a descansar como es debido en un buen colchón.-Le dijo Mary sonriendo.

-Pero si me voy no te veré de nuevo..-Dijo en japonés mirándola asustado.

-Además tus amiguitos están en el casino, según lo que entendí esperan tu deceso.

-Que buenos amigos tengo...-Dijo en español mirando el techo.

-¿Ya terminaste tu turno?-Le pregunto nuevamente asustado.

-Sí.

-¿Y te iras? No, no te vallas, quédate conmigo un momento más, quiero hablar más contigo.-Le dijo Hyde, con un casi "por favor".

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, iré a buscar el desayuno para este señor tan dramático.-Dijo la auxiliar dejándolos solos.

-Anoche me puse a pensar y descubrí que solo hemos hablado de cosas superficiales..-Le dijo con suspiros.

-¿A que te refieres? -

¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? -¿Mi nombre?

-Sí, tu nombre

-Bueno..es Mary Jo Macip..

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 21 años.

-Eres muy joven...

-¿Tu crees? -Por supuesto. -¿Y tu? -¿Yo? Creí que sabías de mí.

-Solo lo que sale en Internet...y todo con interrogación.

-Tienes razón, pero esto es secreto...Me llamo Hideto Takarai, y tengo 34, 35, o 36 años. Mary rió porque eso no era nada secreto, ya lo sabía, sobre todo su edad, era una de esas tres.

-Y no cambias, sigues siendo igual que siempre..según tengo entendido.

-Gracias.

-¿Y es cierto que le vendiste tu alma al diablo?-Pregunto cruzando los brazos y con una ceja levantada.

-¿Yo? Esas son especulaciones, nunca le vendido mi alma a nadie, es solo mía, aunque mi corazón podría regalarlo.-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Me veo raro, pero no soy un malvado ni cruel marioneta del mal.

-Cómo saberlo!-Exclamó ella en un suspiro.

-Conociéndome mejor.-Respondió él.

-Me ofrezco para que me conozcas.-Le dijo abriendo los brazos.

-Cualquier chica querría hacerlo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Las empleadas del hospital hablan mucho de ti...

-Las he visto pasar y quedarse mirando, como si fuera un tipo de mono enjaulado..-Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Hablas un español casi perfecto..-Le dijo ella con la mano sujetando su mentón.

-La practica hace al maestro..

-Dije.."casi perfecta".. -Pienso practicar contigo..

-Le dijo son una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Y dime...¿Cómo es tu vida?

-¿Mi vida? Es demasiado...¿cómo lo podría explicar? Es...tranquila...

-¿Tu vida es tranquila?

-Sí, no es un desastre como otras...pero esta bien...Oye...

-¿Qué?

-¿No podría fumar?

-¿Fumar, no puedes, estas en un hospital!

-Es que ya no aguanto las ganas de fumarme un cigarrillo...los vicios me están reclamando en mis sueños!-Le dijo tapándose la cara con su mano derecha.

-Pero si el doctor te encuentra bien, podrá darte el alta...

-¿Alta?

-Salir del hospital e irte a tu hotel, allí podrás fumar todo lo que quieras...

-Hasta entonces muero de ganas de viciarme... La auxiliar entro en ese momento con la bandeja del desayuno para Hyde y acompañada de aquellos tres sujetos payasos a los cuales Hyde llamaba "amigos".

-¿Cómo amaneció el enfermo?-Pregunto Ken en japonés. -Vivo, si es eso lo que quieren saber.

-Las flores se marchitaron..creo que ya no te morirás..-Dijo Tetsu suspirando.

-No pienso darte en el gusto..

-¿Y cómo esta tu enfermerita?-Pregunto Ken.

-No le digas así, y no te le acerques!

-Que mal pensado eres... Doi hachirou.

-Callense... -Bueno..-Dijo Mary poniéndose de pie.

-Me tengo que ir, no he dormido en toda la noche y ya me estoy cayendo del sueño..

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-Pregunto Hyde con ojos tristes, sobre actuados.

-Sí, tengo que dormir antes del turno...Llamaré más tarde para saber cómo estas..

-Gracias...

-AH!-Dijo Hyde sacando un papel blanco de un cuaderno de notas.

-Es la dirección del hotel con el numero de teléfono y de habitación...Espero que me llames y me visites si es que hoy me dan el "alta", como tu dices.

-Lo haré, hasta luego... Mary dejó la habitación encontrándose con el doctor a cargo de Hyde, un hombre de 32 años, atractivo y amigo de ella desde el primer día.

-¿Ya visitaste al japonés?-Le pregunto escribiendo algo en su planilla de atención.

-Sí¿Cree que pueda salir?

-Sí, ha evolucionado bien en estos pocos días, creo que hoy mismo se irá a su hotel con sus amiguitos.

-Que bueno...

-¿Y de donde lo conocías?

-Hyde es...el vocalista de un famoso grupo japonés del cual yo soy fans...y...lo conocí hace unos meses...por eso es tan raro... -Creí que era gay..

-¡Él no es gay!-Dijo Mary un poco enojada.

-Sólo bromeaba, nos vemos a la noche.

-Adiós, llamaré más tarde para saber de él..

-Claro... El doctor se fue directo a la habitación de Hyde, quien había terminado su desayuno y se entretenía peleando con sus amigos por las tonterías que le decían. Los cuatro músicos discutían sobre el accidente del vocalista y de su singular enfermera, también hacían alarde de sus grandes conquistas del fin de semana.

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días.-Dijeron los cuatro en japonés.

-Buenos días.-Repitió Hyde en español.

-Así que es cantante..-Dijo el doctor sin mirarlo.

-Sí..-Respondió extrañado.

-Mary me contó que era el vocalista de un grupo japonés..

-Sí, y ellos son del grupo..-Le dijo indicándole a los tres hombres payasos que no entendían nada del español.

-Ya veo..., revisaremos su herida y veremos si darlo de alta ¿Esta bien?

-Si, Doctor./


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: "La cita"

Hyde fue dado de alta esa misma tarde, aunque no podía sentarse, ya que la herida podía abrirse. Sus amigos lo llevaron en un taxi al hotel entre bromas y patadas que Hyde pudo darles por ser tan tontos, y porque se lo merecían.

-Mi Sr. Estamos a su disposición.-Dijo Ken entrando a su pieza con un especie de delantal de cocina amarrado a la cadera.

-¿Quiere algún masaje?-Preguntó Tetsu.

-¿O quiere que llamemos a la enfermera Mary?-Preguntó Yukihiro sonriendo.

-Cuando pueda levantarme los golpeare hasta dejarlos como puré.-Les advirtió riéndose de la misma situación.

-Ya llamamos a los señores importantes, y les dijimos cómo estabas, mandaran a un representante para constatar tu estado.-Le dijo Tetsu. -Entonces tendré más visitas..

-Así es, además de la chica que tu esperas...

-¿Crees que te llame?-Le preguntó Yuki sentándose en el sofá de enfrente.

-No lo sé... Mary no podía, por ningún motivo podía aparecerse en el hotel de Hyde, y por una razón que quizás muchas catalogarían como "estúpida", pero qué podía hacer, si estaba nerviosa, él la ponía nerviosa con sus sonrisas, sus miradas y sus palabras en un español coherente. ¿Porqué tenía que gustarle, todo se hacía más difícil con el corazón latiendo por ese japonés tan extraño y...querido..

Por la noche llegó a su turno en el hospital. Estaba totalmente histérica por todo. El doctor que había atendido a Hyde se le acercó con una amable sonrisa, dispuesto a entablar un interrogatorio.

-Ya se fue Hyde...-Le dijo tomando algunas carpetas amarillas. -Lo sé. -Creí que llamarías, pero no hiciste..

-No tuve tiempo..

-¿Era eso o no querías saber de él?

-Sí quiero saber de él, pero algo me lo impide..

-¿Y que te lo impide? -El corazón.

-¿Estas enamorada de ese sujeto?

-Sí

-¿Porqué?

-No lo sé, solo me enamore de él! -¿Hace cuanto?

-Hace como seis meses, creo.

-Pero él no te conviene..

-¿Cómo lo sabe, doctor?...-Le dijo en un tono poco amable.

-... Me voy a mis deberes...nos vemos..

-Nos vemos.. El doctor suspiro y siguió haciendo su trabajo mientras ella se echaba la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba. Hyde se pasó la noche pensando mientras fumaba de esos cigarros que le quedaban guardados en la mesa de noche, y ni hablar de la taza de café que tenía al lado, se enfriaba mientras él platicaba con su vicio del tabaco como un demente, sin remedio. Mary dejó pasar los días comenzando su turno a las cuatro y terminándolo a las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. Era un especie de táctica para no pensar en ir corriendo a ver a Hyde¿Y cual era la razón? Tenía miedo de que Hyde la catalogara de nuevo, como una simple Fans.

-Disculpe, busco a...

-Esta ahí.. -Gracias. Hyde estaba de nuevo en el hospital, pero esta vez sin herida que lamentar. Estaba repuesto, aun tenía que cuidar esa herida, por lo que no podía agacharse, ni hacer algún esfuerzo que perjudicara la cicatrización de la misma, pero su seguro y coqueto caminar nunca se desvanecía.

-Hola, Mary..-Dijo a sus espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos de su blue jeans.

-Hyde..qué...qué haces aquí?-Pregunto asustada. -Han pasado cinco días..y no fuiste a verme.. -¿Cinco días? Discúlpame, es que tuve mucho trabajo y me fue imposible visitarte.

-No olvido la desconsideración.. -Pero...Hyde..yo.. -Vas a tener que remediar eso..Y me dijeron que tu turno termina en media hora más, justo para ir a cenar.

-Hyde...

-No, no digas nada, prefiero que me digas que me odias en un restauran como si fuese una película que aquí...¿Qué dices? Mary miró a los lados muy nerviosa por estar nuevamente con Hyde, y en una proposición tan importante para la catalogada "FANS" -Esta bien..pero...

-No te preocupes, encontré un lugar que no necesita de etiqueta, es muy juvenil. Así que no tendrás que correr a tu casa...¿O es que tienes que pedirle permiso a alguien?-Pregunto recordando el hecho de "las parejas"

-A nadie, solo quería lo de la ropa..

-Entonces espero a que tu turno termine y vamos¿Ok? -Esta bien..-Le sonrió sonrojada cuando el se llevó la mano a la cintura y la otra detrás de la oreja izquierda. Mary regresó a terminar lo que le faltaba. El doctor de siempre se le acerco sin dejar de mirar a Hyde que se había sentado en la sala de espera muy tranquilo.

-¿Saldrás con ese enano?

-¿Porqué? -Porque me parece ridículo..

-Disculpe, pero usted no tiene el derecho a opinar..

-Le respondió enojada.-Menos tiene derecho de decirle cosas que...no me perjudican.

-¿Cómo el hecho de que use zapatos con taco y plataforma¿O que se vista como un afeminado? -Basta, él es así, y me gusta de esa forma..no te vuelvas a entrometer, o no respondo!

-Discúlpame entonces, pero él no es nada normal

-Tu tampoco, "Doctor" Mary se quito el uniforme en la sala de descanso, tomo sus cosas y salió a encontrarse con Hyde que miraba con grandes ojos todas las urgencias médicas que se presentaban.

-Hyde...Hyde¿Estas bien?

-Sí, pero...acaba de entrar un hombre con el estomago abierto...y una niña con la cabeza destrozada, un anciano con ataque cardiaco y una señora embarazada de mellizos que entro justo ahora a pabellón...

-?

-...Mejor olvídalo...¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, vamos. Hyde estiro la mano para pasarla bajo su brazo y así llevarla afirmado a él, para estar seguro de que no se escaparía de su intento de...¿Qué era lo que pretendía Hyde?

-No creas que esto lo hago siempre..-Le dijo Hyde llamando un taxi.

-¿Llamar un auto?

-No, invitar a una chica que es una fans del grupo... Mary miró al suelo. La había llamado "Fans", y eso la estaba hartando, porque simplemente, ser catalogada como una más del montón era horrible.

-Una fans..-Murmuro ella subiendo al taxi.

-Sí, porque nunca me ha gustado alguien que es fanática del grupo al cual pertenezco, siempre han sido chicas que les gusta la música, pero que...

- Hyde se detuvo a respirar, se había dado cuenta de que estaba causando una mala impresión, y quizás más que eso, porque ella miraba por la ventana muy pensativa.

-Espero que no este arruinando todo..-Le dijo acariciándole un mechón de su cabello negro que estaba en sus hombros, junto al de él.

-No, disculpa, es que estaba pensando en algo que...no tiene mucha importancia.

-Los muchachos se burlaron de mí toda la semana...-Dijo Hyde cerrando los ojos, con las manos cruzadas junto a sus piernas.

-¿Porqué lo han hecho? -Porque dicen que estoy demente, por insistirle tanto a una chica, rogar tanto... Mary sonrió, porque una entretenida imagen se le vino a la cabeza, y eso aparte, le causo escalofríos. De responderle al comentario...ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

-Es que...les conté casi todo lo nuestro...

-¿Lo nuestro?..-Dijo mirándolo sorprendida.-¿Tenemos algo?-Se pregunto mirando hacia el frente.

-Me refiero a...que nos conocimos de repente, que me salvaste de morir, y que me dejaste abandonado en mi hotel con mi herida...

-...?...¿Te salve de morir¿Te deje abandonado? -Disculpa por exagerar, pero es así como lo veo yo. El taxi se detuvo frente al restauran que Hyde le había indicado al chofer. Mary estaba en blanco, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no sería capaz de asimilarlo ni en un millón de años, porque era exactamente un mundo aparte, un sueño. Hyde había reservado una mesa con anterioridad. La llevó del brazo hasta una apartada mesa detrás de unas jardineras, junto a la ventana de cortinas naranjas. Este era el lugar más tranquilo para mantener una charla de cualquier tipo, pero importante. Mary estaba impresionada, miraba a Hyde de pies a cabeza mientras él hablaba con el mesero. Más atónita quedó cuando Hyde se despojó de la chaqueta que llevaba y se quedó con un suéter negro. Contemplando una figura real.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó sentándose frente a ella con las manos cruzadas colocadas levemente junto a su mejilla izquierda.

-No es nada..

-Segura?

-La verdad es que...estoy nerviosa..

-¿Nerviosa por qué?-Pregunto poniendo sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

-Tus fans querrían matarme si nos ven..

-Tu eres una fans, debería darles gusto..

-Sí, una fans..-Murmuro aburrida de esa clasificación con su persona en tan reiteradas ocasiones, como si se encargara de poner ese limite entre ellos, un artista y un admirador. Hyde la miraba fijamente queriendo leer sus pensamientos a cada instante. Sus manos por otro lado, querían tomar las de ellas en esa noche fría, pero las contenía detrás de su cabeza para no parecer mas insistente de lo que ya estaba siendo. Pese a que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en entenderla, no se imaginaba que el problema justamente eran sus palabras, sus bellas y armoniosas palabras. Mary entonces comenzó a ignorar sus miradas, a ser oído sordo a sus palabras, porque todas eran tontas, se había enojado con todas ellas por que solo la catalogaban mal, y no sabía si Hyde lo hacia adrede o era su forma de ser y hablar.

-¿Me odias, verdad?-Le pregunto Hyde después de estar diez minuto intentando tener una conversación con ella.

-¿Por qué te odiaría? -Por insoportable.

-Quizás...hoy tuve un día muy agotador, y no estoy de ánimos, discúlpame.

.-Le dijo poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

-Pero..-Le siguió Hyde tomándola de la muñeca, antes de que diera el primer paso de retirada.

-..Me lo hubiese dicho antes..¿No crees?

-Lamento que pase esto, pero me siento un poco mal.

-No te disculpes, yo soy el culpable, Te acompaño a tu casa...

-No te molestes.. -No es una molestia..o...Sigo comportándome como un insistente..

-No es eso...es que.. Mary se llevó la mano a la frente suspirando profundamente. Con esto Hyde ya comprendía un poco la situación, pero aceptando lo que era, insistió aún más.

-Vamos, yo te acompaño, a esta hora puede ocurrir cualquier cosa..-Dijo y luego se rió por dentro por ese "cualquier cosa"

-Esta bien.. Tomaron un taxi a la salida del restauran. Mary seguía callada sin mirarlo de frente, solo el reflejo de su rostro en la ventana del vehículo. Hyde, confundido e intranquilo no se daba por vencido, aunque ella pensara que era un aprovechado y un testarudo acompañante. No hablaron en todo el trayecto que constituía exactamente en ocho minutos. El taxi se detuvo justo frente al departamento donde ella vivía, terminando así una salida de pesadilla.

-Bueno, lamento que esto halla terminado así..

-Dijo la joven saliendo del taxi, mirándolo por fin.

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa.

-Le respondió saliendo del automóvil también.

-Pero...sé que soy un obstinado, no tengo remedio para eso, supongo, lo que quiero decirte es que me gusta tu compañía y que no dejare que esto nos haga perder el contacto que hemos conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

-Yo creo que...

-No, no digas nada, por favor, reconozco que te soy un idiota..

-No lo eres...

-No lo ocultes, es mi característica más recalcada por todos, además lo de payaso...-Dijo Hyde sonriendo con la mano en el cabello.

-Tengo solamente esta semana para recuperarme y poder viajar a Japón, por lo que espero seguir viéndote, antes de marcharme a trabajar.

-Hyde...

-Mi vida con las fans...no es lo que quiero para nosotros..-Dijo alzando su rostro para besar su mejilla sonrojada.

-No eres una fans, eres una mujer que anhele tener en mi vida...Nos vemos...

-Hyde, espera...-Le dijo ella con el rostro sonrojado y asustado.

-Llámame..-Le dijo pasándole un papel con su numero de teléfono de domicilio y uno personal.

-Lo haré..adiós. Hyde se fue en el taxi a su hotel dejándola exaltada junto a la escalera de entrada de su departamento. Las palabras de él, el beso en su mejilla, su voz y sus ojos, le habían hecho tan mal que ahora solo quería vivir para él./


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: "La confusión de Hyde"

Hyde podía tener a quien quisiera con tan solo decir "vengan a mí", pero tampoco era la idea para conseguir una pareja estable. De las que había tenido, ninguna le estaba haciendo ser un degenerado en todo el sentido de la palabra. Hasta Ken se vería a su lado como un principiante después de sentir el mundo a sus pies cuando ella le dio su numero de teléfono. Pero el momento en el cual se sintió un degenerado fue cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo "No eres una fans, eres una mujer que anhele tener en mi vida". Y aunque eso no sonara a degeneración, solo había que buscar los pensamientos que se cruzaron por la cabeza de Hyde cuando dio media vuelta e intento irse.

-¿Has sentido ganas de hacer una locura después de hablarle a una mujer con palabras exactas de insinuación?-Le pregunto a Yukihiro que se encontraba a su lado en la mesa del comedor principal del hotel.

-No¿Tu si?

-Sí, quiero golpear a alguien..

-No me mires a mí..

-También de besar hasta que mi boca sangre...-Dijo riendo.

-Tampoco me mires para eso.!

-Y de pervertirla completamente..

-Espera¿Pervertirla¿A tu enfermera?

-Sí..

-Pero Hyde!

-Es que algo me esta pasando...No me deja en paz desde...desde que le insinué lo que era para mí.

-¿Tus hormonas masculinas salieron a flote?-Le pregunto con cierto grado de burla.

-Sí, salieron a flote..-Respondió con el mismo tono de burla.-Y no sé que hacer! Me siento desesperado!-Dijo poniendo sus manos en su nunca, con la frente en sus rodillas.

-Empieza por explicarme que sucede con ella...

-Es complicado...

-Has el intento, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Esta bien.

Hyde levanto la mirada fijándola en el centro de mesa que era un pequeño arreglo floral de colores apagados y sensibles.

-Cuando la conocí, sentí un extraño remesón en mi mundo, en el suelo del mundo que me sostiene, sus labios rozaron mi mentón y casi me quedó en estado de shock. Es que, encontrarse con una chica de esa forma es muy encantador...por decir lo menos. Sentí gran interés por conocerla en ese instante, y aunque parecía un estúpido, me fue satisfactorio. Me pase todos estos meses pensando en las vueltas de la vida, en esos encuentros especiales que nunca vuelven a tu vida. Regrese a España con esa idea, solo quería mirar las calles, sentir el aire otra vez, ese que me envolvió la primera vez. Cuando lo hice el maldito destino me hizo caer en un asalto en el que pude haber muerto, pero también me entregó lo que quería, un nuevo instante de desesperación en mi vida, protegido por ella, encantado por ella de la forma más ridícula que pude haber imaginado. He actuado como un patético ser humano para conseguir un poco de aceptación por parte de ella, que me demostró el lado "B" de mi fama...

-¿Un lado "B"?

-Sí, el lado donde las Fans te aniquilan con desprecios..

-Entonces no es una Fans..

-No, no lo es, es una mujer que me odia por ser beautiful.

-?

-Olvida esa parte, después de pasar por esto, después de hallarme perdido en unas palabras de alejamiento, como las que ella quiso darme, estoy seguro de que alguien quiso que nosotros dos nos encontráramos.

-¿Y ella quien es realmente?

-Es latinoamericana, de 21 años, y con cierta admiración por mí, lo vi en sus ojos..

-¿No crees que te estas complaciendo solo?

-Ese es mi otro problema, creo que ella me quiere sin siquiera habérselo preguntado de la forma correcta...Me estoy admirando solo, cierto?

-Cierto, estas cayendo en la vanidad, pero más que antes, en un grado estratosférico..

-Como sea...Ella me gusta¿Hay algo que me impida creerlo?

-Sí

-¿Qué?

-Sus actos...Porque si ella no demuestra quererte...no sé que pensar más que estas perdiendo tu tiempo con alguien que no es para ti.

-¿Y porque no es para mi! Explícate mejor!-Le pidió enojado.

-Una batalla perdida no es para nadie, solo la ganada¿Cómo pretendes estar persiguiéndola¿Toda la vida?

-Sí, hasta conseguir algo...

-Ella no es una Fans, porque si lo fuera ya estaría a tu lado colgada de tu brazo y diciéndote "si mi amor, eres tan lindo, cántame un poquito, dile al mundo que me amas!"

-¿Y no existen Fans distintas?

-Si las hay..pero son pocas..

-¿Y ella no puede ser una de ellas?

-Si lo es...estaríamos ante la futura novia del demonio japonés...

-¿Demonio yo? Creo que estoy apunto de serlo...¿Eso es malo?

-Depende de lo que a ella le gusta...

-¿Tendré que ser un angelito¿O pretender serlo?

-Pregúntale a ella, no a mí.

Hyde dejó sus cuestionamientos para más tarde. Se despidió de Yuki y se fue a andar por las calles de España, olvidando si quiera que tenía una herida que cuidar. Su misión ahora era encontrarse de nuevo con Mary y hacerle las preguntas que tenían que ser respondidas antes de que tuviese que ir a Japón a continuar con su vida de artista.

Antes de entrar al hospital respiro profundamente, porque sabía que esto sería muy estresante. Puso un pies dentro y de inmediato se sintió invadido por las urgencias médicas. Niños llorando, Doctores corriendo por los pasillos, familias esperando ver a sus seres queridos, o esperando noticias alentadoras de ellos.

Se sobresalto de repente cuando sintió que alguien posaba su mano sobre su hombro derecho con delicadeza.

-¿Qué hace aquí¿Viene a que le veamos su herida?-Le preguntó el Doctor que lo había atendido anteriormente.

-No, mi herida esta bien, solo buscaba a Mary.

-Debe estar por llegar...mientras la espera podría ver su herida...

-Bueno...creo que es mejor que estar viendo tantas cosas..-Dijo mirando con grandes ojos toda la sala, y dejándose llevar por el Doctor a la sala de curaciones.

-Espere!-Dijo Hyde retrocediendo y poniéndose frente a ella, a la joven que confundía su mente.

-Muy tarde...-Exclamo el doctor siguiendo solo.

-Hyde...¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte...

-¿A verme?-Dijo ella aferrándose fuertemente de su bolso personal, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí...no pude contenerme..

Mary le sonrió agradecida. Había estado toda la mañana pensando en él, queriendo verlo de nuevo, mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar su conquistadora voz.

-Pero ahora tengo que trabajar..-Dijo tristemente mirando al suelo.

-¿Podemos vernos cuando termines?

-Sería como a las once de la noche...Es muy tarde...

-¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?

-No...tengo libre..

-¿Entonces...

-Bueno...me encantaría que nos viéramos más tarde...

-Entonces sí...?

-Sí...

-Gracias..-Dijo Hyde sonriendo emocionado con las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans azul, muy nervioso.-Pasare por ti a las once...

-Te estaré esperando...-Contesto ella pasando a su lado con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a sus labores del día.

-Perfecto, perfecto!-Grito Hyde entre dientes casi saltando por la aceptación de la joven./


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: "Los minutos antes del destino"

Hyde regreso a su hotel desesperado por encontrar algo que pudiese usar por la noche para volver a ver a Mary. Serían 9 horas desenfrenadas por encontrar algo que le agradara a ella, y viceversa, Mary hacia lo mismo.  
-Cindy, amiga...¿Puedes hacerme un favor?  
-Claro, dime..  
-Necesito que me traigas el pantalón negro y la blusa roja...están en el segundo cajón...Por favor!-Pidió al teléfono mientras esperaba nuevas indicaciones para trabajar.  
-¿Para que las necesitas?  
-Si te dijera no me creerías..  
-Dime, te creeré todo lo que digas...  
-Hyde, Hyde pasara por mi esta noche!  
-¿Qué¿Otra vez?  
-¿Cómo que otra vez? Ahora no me comportare como una tonta, saldré con él, mañana no tengo que trabajar, así que no me preocupa la hora...  
-Te llevaré la ropa ahora mismo!  
-Gracias!  
Hyde había desordenado todos los cajones de su alcoba buscando que ponerse, nada le era bueno para presentarse ante ella. Tetsu, Yuki y Ken miraban atónitos desde la puerta, esperando a que ese remolino se calmara.  
-No se que ponerme¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto!  
-¿Por qué? Tienes más ropa que nosotros!  
-Es que...debí haber traído dos maletas más, esto no es suficiente!  
-¿Qué te pasa, Haido¿A que se debe tu desesperación?-Pregunto Tetsu.  
-Tengo que ver a Mary en nueve horas más y no sé que ponerme...!  
-¿Cómo?  
-¿Ella no te ha dado ningún indicio de qué ropa se te ve mejor?-Pregunto Ken.  
-No, nada!  
-¿Y que harás?  
-No sé, por eso estoy descontrolado!-Dijo tirando la ropa al suelo con rabia.-De negro no puedo porque ya he ido así otras ocasiones...  
-Ve como te sientes más libre...-Trato de ayudar Yukihiro  
-Mejor va desnudo!-Rió Tetsu.  
-Chistoso...  
Hyde se paso cinco horas pensando en qué ponerse, en qué decir, en que hacer, en qué lamentar su existencia y en cual admitir que era hermosa. Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta que se quedó dormido sobre su cama abrazando la almohada y sonriéndole a las imágenes que se cruzaban por su intranquila mente. Había puesto el despertador a las diez, pero fue a las nueve cuando despertó exaltado.  
-Me quede dormido! La cita, Mary¿Qué hora es?...Solo son las nueve...que horrible!; creí que estaba perdido!  
Fue al baño tambaleando y se lavo la cara con agua helada por unos cinco minutos para despertar. El reflejo de su rostro en el espejo denotaba cansancio mental del más terrible que él podía sentir. Luego de mirarse detenidamente por cinco minutos más, entró a la ducha, donde permaneció media hora con los ojos cerrados pensando en qué hacer.  
-Esta comida es exquisita!-Dijo Tetsu.  
-Genial, maravillosa..-Dijo Ken con la boca llena.  
-Miren, ahí viene Hyde...y viene...normal...?  
-Hola..-Saludo él sentándose en la mesa.  
-¿Vas a comer algo?  
-No puedo, estoy nervioso..-Dijo viéndolos comer como si jamás lo hubiesen hecho.  
-¿Iras así?-Le pregunto Ken.  
-Sí¿Esta mal¿No me queda para la ocasión?  
-Tranquilo, te ves bien...  
-Que alivio...¿No me están engañando?  
-No.  
-¿Seguros que no es una más de sus bromas para sabotear mi vida?  
-No, Haido, tranquilízate, esta vez estamos hablando en serio.-Le dijo Tetsu dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.  
-Es que esto es un infierno!-Dijo sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.  
-¿Infierno por qué?-Pregunto Yukihiro.-El que te sientas desesperado no es indicio del infierno, lo sería si no tuvieras que salir con ella...  
-No, no se que pensar, por más que trato de entender el porqué hago todo este lío por una chica, no puedo hallar la respuesta correcta..  
-¿Tu corazón ha respondido?  
-No quiero escucharlo..  
-¿Y a tu cabeza?-Pregunto Tetsu.  
-Sí, y dice que soy un maniático.  
-No vallas a aprovecharte de esa fans..-Le dijo Ken tomando vino tinto.  
-¿Cómo creen que haré eso?  
-A mi me dijiste que querías pervertirla...-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-¿La quieres pervertir?  
-Con permiso...-Dijo Hyde, prefiriendo irse educadamente lejos de las preguntas atacantes de sus amigos.  
-¿Ya te vas?  
-Sí, me voy...  
El desesperado galán de primera categoría (?) fue a buscar un taxi para irse al encuentro de su cita. Tenía las manos empuñadas, congeladas y temblorosas por los nervios, tendría que ir al hospital nuevamente, y tan solo recordar las imágenes le daban escalofríos, pero antes de ir por ella, debía tener las armas para aparentar ser un buen caballero.  
-¿Puede detenerse en la mejor florería?-Le preguntó al chofer.  
-Claro..  
El automóvil se detuvo cinco minutos después de la petición frente a una elegante florería Española. Hyde se quedó suspirando un momento antes de reaccionar.  
-¿Señor? Ya llegamos...  
-Ah? Sí, disculpe...no tardare mucho...  
-Aquí lo espero..  
Hyde salió del vehículo corriendo hacia la florería. Una joven estaba atendiendo el local, y ella al verlo, con su mejor sonrisa quiso atendenderlo.  
-Necesito las rosas más hermosas de la tienda, por favor.  
-¡Para que ocasión sería?  
-¿Ocasión?  
-Sí, una atención, aniversario, nacimiento, declaración...  
-Declaración, deme las rosas rojas más hermosas, por favor.  
-¿Las quiere para declararse?  
-Sí, eso quiero...¿Declararme? Poco importa si lo hago...no creo que pueda pasar..-Dijo muy pensativo.  
-¿Qué numero de cita es esta para ustedes?  
-La numero uno, como debiera ser, las otras no corresponden a nada, supongo.  
-¿Algún accesorio más? Tenemos chocolates, osos de felpa..  
-Por ahora solo las flores, pero si todo sale bien, vendría mañana por la florería completa.-Contesto riendo.  
-Me subirían el sueldo si lo hiciera..-  
Ambos rieron. Las ideas que tenía Hyde en la cabeza eran demasiadas, y muy locas, que esperaban realizarse alguna vez.  
-Muchas gracias!  
-Gracias a usted, y mucha suerte en su declaración de amor...Hyde...-Dijo ella suspirando terriblemente, casi cayendo desmayada sobre el mesón.

Ahora con flores entre las manos subió al taxi para ir en busca de Mary, que estaba tan desesperada como él, mirando el reloj que ya anunciaba la hora del suceso inexplicable.

-Faltan solo unos minutos, dijo con algunas carpetas aferradas a su pecho.  
-¿Minutos para qué?-Le pregunto su compañera de turno.  
-Para que vengan por mí..  
-¿Quién vendrá¿Un chico?  
-Un chico..-Rió Mary suspirando.-Sí, un chico hombre encantador...-Murmuró sonrojada con la mirada fija en sus manos.  
-¿Tu noviecito?  
-No es mi novio..-Respondió alzando la vista para ver nuevamente la hora marcada por el reloj.  
-¿Un amigo?  
-Algo así.  
-¿Amigo con algo más?  
-Qué más quisiera yo!-Exclamó con un nuevo suspiro dejando por terminado los agotantes minutos de espera. El reloj marcaba exactamente las once de la noche.-Iré a cambiarme, si alguien pregunta por mí vienes a avisarme..¿Ok?  
-Esta bien, yo vigilo.

Un hombre muy llamativo entro al hospital con un gran ramo de rosas rojas que tapaban su congelado rostro que miraba a todos lados en busca de las dramáticas emergencias. La compañera de turno de Mary pudo reconocerlo de inmediato, era muy llamativo, por las flores, por su expresión y por su voz./


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12: "Las horas para conocernos mejor"**

-Mary, Mary!-Llegó diciendo su compañera muy emocionada.-Ya llegó y es lo más tierno que he visto!  
-¿Tierno?  
-Escucha, llegó muy asustado mirando para todos lados hasta llegar a la mesa de información, me pregunto: "Disculpe, busco a...", corto sus palabras cuando paso una camilla con una mujer embarazada, creo que se asusto con los gritos, pero cuando ella desapareció se asomó hasta el pasillo muy curioso, luego volvió a hablarme.."Busco a Mary Jo...  
-¿Se veía tierno?  
-Espera a que lo veas, mujer, apresúrate!  
-¿Me veo bien?  
-Te vez hermosa, anda!

Mary fue empujada hasta la puerta. Allí tomo mucho aire para que no le faltara con los nervios, al verlo "tierno", como decía su compañera que estaba.

Hyde estaba de espaldas a la recepción mirando las urgencias con mucha atención, estaba impresionado todavía con todos los desastres médicos que llegaban de repente a una emergencia que hacia moverse a los doctores y paramédicos . La sangre que veía le producía cierta morbosidad, los niños llorando un poco de preocupación, y a las demás personas con dolencias...las veía con cuidado. Todo esto hasta que alguien toco su hombro con suavidad.

-Hyde?  
-¡AH!  
-¿Te asuste?  
-No, no me asustaste!-Dijo nervioso volteando hacia ella.  
-Disculpa por demorar..-Le dijo Mary.  
-No...creo que yo llegue muy temprano..  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Luego Mary vio aquel hermoso ramo, y él miro a la hermosa persona con la que saldría esa noche.  
-Te traje estas flores...-Le dijo apartándose del ramo de rosas rojas.  
-No debiste hacerlo...-Dijo ella muy agradecida, es que un gesto como ese, pocos hombres lo hacían.  
-Si quieres lo devuelvo..-Le dijo apartando el ramo, dejándola en un estado de confusión momentánea.-Era broma, esto era lo menos que podía hacer por ti.  
-Créeme que no.-Le dijo ella apenas alzando la voz, tomando el ramo en sus manos como si se tratara de un bebe.  
-¿Nos vamos?  
-Sí, vamos..  
-Además que combinan con tu blusa..  
-Eso es verdad...  
-¿Y dónde te gustaría ir?  
-No sé¿A dónde te gustaría ir?  
-No sé, no conozco mucho.  
-Yo tampoco...  
-Ah, ya sé!-Dijo con entusiasmo.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Irías conmigo al cine?  
-¿Al cine a esta hora?-Dijo ella con tono preocupante, pero que perdería, era más lo que ganaría.-Esta bien.

Se apresuraron para entrar a la ultima función del día. La película se llamaba "Sueños de amargura", una romántica película que vendría justamente al caso de ellos dos.  
Hyde se veía contento, siempre con una brillante sonrisa de nerviosismo que a ella le causaba un poco de temor. Estaba comiendo rosetas de maíz con entusiasmo para mantenerse callado, ella tomaba jugo para lo mismo¿o para tener que ir al baño y escapar?

-¿No estas aburrida, verdad?-Le murmuro él preocupado por las miradas de ella.  
-No!-Respondió exaltada.-Esta película es muy buena.  
Hyde pensó que esto del cine solo era para no tener que hablar tonterías, no era más que una escapatoria, ambos estaban nerviosos y lo notaban mutuamente.  
-Hace mucho que no veía una película..-Le dijo Hyde para no parecer un pesado.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Mucho trabajo...esto del asalto me adelantó las vacaciones...  
-Entonces esta bien...las vacaciones son necesarias para todos.-¿Quieres jugo?  
-¿Quieres rosetas?  
-Claro...

Entre rosetas y jugo se compartieron miradas y roces mientras la película hacia llorar a más de alguna chica, y a facilitar los besos protectores de sus parejas. Un japonés y una chilena, en una sala de cine en España, sin saber qué les estaba pasando, contemplaban la pantalla sin ver nada más que a ellos mismos.

La película terminaba en besos, abrazos, mas besos y muchos mas besos. Hyde pedía agritos que eso cesara, y Mary ya no sabía cómo mirarlo después de eso. Adelante habían parejas que se besaban y besaban con desesperación, mientras ellos se tapaban el rostro pidiendo entre dientes que la película terminara.

-¿Te gusto la película?-Pregunto Hyde secándose el sudor helado de la frente, por los nervios, cuando salieron de la sala.  
-Sí, mucho..-Respondió suspirando en las mismas condiciones.

Salieron del cine cuando el reloj marcaba la una y media de la madrugada. Hacia frío, temblaban ambos de frío caminando por la calle hacia el centro de la ciudad, contemplando el suelo y las luces que los iluminaban.

-Bueno...Ya es muy tarde...-Dijo Mary mirándolo esquivamente, con su ramo de rosas en las manos.  
-Tienes razón, esta ciudad esta vacía...-Dijo mirando a los lados.  
-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
-Si solo me aceptas un café para que conversemos mas tranquilamente...  
-Entonces, señorita, la llevaré a su casa...

Hyde llamó un taxi y juntos se fueron al lugar donde quizás podrían estar más tranquilos, conversando sin el hielo en las espaldas, además que para Mary...el que Hyde fuera a su casa era simplemente un sueño..., el por otra parte...tenía ciertas cosas que hacer...  
A estas alturas de la madrugada, ambos estaban más liberados, en cierta forma. Se notaba en la forma en que se miraban y se sonreían, en las palabras que Hyde ahora decía, y ella aceptaba con agrado.

-Imagínate el sol!-Le dijo Hyde alzando las manos.  
-Lo estoy imaginando..  
-¿Puedes imaginarme ahí...  
-Apenas..  
-¿Sabes por qué?  
-No¿Porqué?  
-Porque morí quemado...  
-?  
-I'm sorry..!-Dijo Hyde sentándose adecuadamente, riéndose de su mal chiste.  
Mary también rió, pero por lo gracioso que le había salido, alzando las manos, achicando sus ojos como para ver el imaginario sol.  
-¿Estuvo muy malo mi chiste?  
-Sí..  
-Que vergüenza!  
-No te preocupes, mis chistes son peores...  
-Dime alguno..  
-Eso es lo malo...Son peores porque no se ninguno...y si trato de contarlo...sale todo al revez.  
Hyde se largó a reír de una forma impresionante que dejo a Mary con una sonrisa a esperas de que terminara.  
-Disculpa..no fue mi intención reírme..  
-¿Te estabas riendo de mí?  
-Sí, por eso debes disculparme...  
-Que maravilla, ahora debo aguantar de que te rías de mí..-Dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

El taxi se detuvo en la escalera del departamento de Mary. Hyde respiro hondo y siguió a la joven hasta la puerta.

-Si esta desordenado no me digas nada..por favor...-Le dijo Mary sacando las llaves.  
-¿Y porqué tendría que hacerlo?  
-¿Por qué no te gusta el desorden?  
-Me da lo mismo...eso es lo menos que debería preocuparme ahora.  
-Ok, pero no debes meter mucho ruido..  
-Esta bien!

Entraron al departamento en silencio. Hyde estaba a punto de estallar de risa, porque se imaginaba ser un ladrón, o el amante de una mujer que si es descubierta pueden matarla, aunque eso debería darle pena.

-Este es mi hogar...-Le dijo abriendo la puerta numero 304 del tercer piso del edificio.  
-Se ve bien cómodo...-Dijo Hyde poniendo sus pies dentro del apartamento y mirando su entorno con minuciosidad, con las dos manos en sus bolsillos traseros del pantalón que usaba.-...Aquí si que hay calor de hogar..-Dijo luego caminando hacia la sala principal.  
-¿Tu crees?  
-Sí, lo creo, es que...tiene cierto calor humano..  
-Bueno, gracias...por decirlo.-Encenderé la calefacción...-Dijo Mary quitándose la chaqueta.  
-Oye...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Y vives con tu amiga?

Mary se asustó, de inmediato pensó que todo esto podría ser para llegar a su amiga...¿Por qué tenía que ser tan celosa y tan mal pensada?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Por que veo todo para dos personas...o es que vives con algún amigo..?-Pregunto pasando sus dedos delicadamente por los muebles, como quien revisa el estado de suciedad de aquellos.  
-Vivo con una amiga...con la misma que me viste la primera vez...  
-¿Con ella?  
-Sí, ella se vino seis meses antes...y por eso estoy aquí, en España, tenía donde estar..  
-¿Tendré que darle gracias a ella?  
-¿Por qué?-Preguntó esbozando una suave sonrisa.  
-Porque te trajo a mi camino..  
-¿Y quien te trajo a España?  
-Fue Tetsu...quería comprarse ropa acá, para variar de tiendas...y no le he dado las gracias, no se las merece por ser tan molesto.  
-¿Molesto por qué?  
-No, olvídalo por hoy..  
-Esta bien, solo por hoy...¿Quieres tomar un café?  
-¿A eso vine, o no?  
-Sí.  
Mary se fue a la pequeña cocina del departamento seguida por un curioso hombre conquistador de tiempo completo, sonriente por naturaleza misma de seductor.

-No tomo café muy seguido..-Le dijo ella preparando unas tazas y el hervidor eléctrico.  
-¿Me creerías que yo tampoco?-Preguntó acercándose a la puerta.  
-No, para nada, por favor!-Le dijo Mary riéndose de su expresión de niñito malo.  
-Es verdad, tomo café siempre que se presente la oportunidad...siempre...  
-Me lo imaginaba…

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, uno frente al otro con las tazas de café sobre la mesa de centro, y las miradas que jugaban por encontrarse fugazmente.

-No me atreví a preparar el tuyo...porque no sé que tan cargado te gusta...-Le dijo Mary mostrándole el tarro de café.  
-Entonces mira con atención.-  
Hyde se sentó en el suelo, preparó la taza con agua y abrió el tarro de café.  
-Una cucharada de café por la vida, otra por el amor, y la tercera por la muerte..  
-?  
-Mentira, no es por eso, son tres porciones de café para una taza, con dos de azúcar, toma nota!  
-Lo estoy haciendo mentalmente!

Invitó a Mary a sentarse en el suelo, junto a la calefacción que alejaba del frío sus temblosos cuerpos. Mary ya no pensaba en qué estaba pasando, ni cómo podía ser tan real, solo sonreía por el momento, disfrutando de las bromas y expresiones que hacia Hyde para entretenerla.

-Una vez estábamos en concierto, uno cualquiera, cuando era hora de salir a cantar, nos dimos cuenta de que Ken no estaba en el camarín, sino que en el baño besándose con una de las chicas de producción...esto es secreto!  
-¿A quien podría decírselo?  
-No sé, pero nadie lo sabe, Ken estaba en plena...¿cómo podría decirlo sin dañar su imagen?..Estaba poseído por ese ser llamado "deseo", y aun cuando nos vio de pie junto a la puerta siguió con ella hasta que termino..  
-¿Termino qué?  
-De besarla, no pienses mal las cosas...-Le dijo con mirada que la hizo sonreír por undécima vez en cinco minutos.  
-No estoy pensando nada¿Pero Ken espero que se le pasara el "deseo", para ir a cantar?  
-Así es..., lo agarramos de inmediato de los brazos y lo llevamos al camarín, esperamos unos minutos y fuimos a cantar.  
-Valla, quien lo diría...Aunque todos saben que él es muy...  
-Sí, eso es verdad, hay que reconocerlo...No es como yo que soy un chico bueno...  
-¿Bueno?  
-Sí, muy bueno...  
-No te creo..  
-¿A no?  
-No, es imposible¿solo eres bueno por tener unas alitas dibujadas en la espalda?-Le pregunto con sonrisa malvada.  
-¿Vas a decirme de nuevo que soy el demonio en persona?  
-Habría que comprobarlo...Las personas suelen decir una cosa que no son verdaderamente.  
-Entonces lo admito, si..soy un demonio...  
-Eso no me gustó...  
-Entonces..no lo soy..-Dijo riendo con la cabeza agachada y los ojos fijos en el suelo.-Pero...soy real...-Dijo luego poniendo su mano sobre la mesa hasta tocar con sus dedos la mano tibia de Mary que lo miraba pasmada, sintiendo el escalofrío de nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo.  
-¿Real? Siempre quise saber si eras real en mi vida...-Dijo murmurándole suavemente, mirando las manos juntas, la de ellas dejándose acariciar por la de Hyde, que la miraba fijamente al rostro, esperando el encuentro y decirle más de lo que ya estaba pensando.  
-¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy real?  
-Depende la forma, no quisiera despertar bruscamente...

Hyde se puso de rodillas y se traslado hasta su lado, con sus manos tomando las de ellas, con su s labios rozando su mejilla, y su respiración en su oído, suavemente.

-¿Cómo tendría que ser para que no despiertes bruscamente?  
-No dañes mi...corazón..., ni a mis oídos..-Le contesto volteando su rostro al de él, que no se apartaba ningún centímetro.  
Sus labios casi se rozaban, Mary ya no estaba consiente de lo que su mente le ordenaba hacer, no quería suspirar, para no apartarlo, no podía asustarse de él, porque podría perderlo, aun así, las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas, y la boca de Hyde rozando su mejilla y su mentón con delicadeza.

-Creo que te estoy asustando..-Le dijo Hyde riéndose nervioso, y colocándose en una posición derecha de aprisionamiento propio.  
-Me asusta saber que esto es un sueño..  
-A mi también...Y creo que debería irme antes de que..me vuelva un maniático..-Dijo poniéndose de pie, junto a Mary.  
-No...no te vallas...-Pidió en silencio mientras él se colocaba su chaqueta.  
-Lamento ser yo quien arruine esto...  
-No has hecho nada...  
-Sí lo he hecho, es querer hacer algo que quiero hacer realmente...  
Hyde volteó hacia ella sin sonrisas. Estaba serio, demostrándole que todo era verdad, que no jugaba, que la quería de verdad.  
-¿Crees que yo no te quiero?-Le pregunto Mary sin impórtale nada.  
-¿Me quieres?  
-Sí...  
-Entonces creo que estamos hablando de más...  
-¿Qué tan demás?  
-¿Quieres que te responda ahora mismo?  
-¿Las palabras no estaban de más?  
-Lo acabo de decir..  
-¿De verdad?  
-Sí...

Los dos rieron, estaban jugando con pregunta tras pregunta, esquivando la verdadera conversación que deberían tener en ese instante de soledad, tranquilidad...y sinceridad.  
-Bueno...¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Hyde balanceando sus brazos hacia adelante y atrás.

-No sé...-Respondió la joven algo nerviosa.  
-Mejor me voy?  
-Si tu quieres...  
-No quiero, pero es que...no sé que hacer..ya...  
-Hyde, te veo mañana?  
-Esta bien, hasta mañana...

Hyde le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del departamento, sin antes sentir la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, porque ahí dejo escapar un interminable suspiro de ahogo y felicidad.  
Mary se afirmó a la puerta suspirando, con el corazón en la mano, casi ahogándose, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Disculpa, se me olvido hacerte una pregunta..-Dijo Hyde con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
-¿Qué pregunta?  
-¿Sabes cómo besan los japoneses/


	13. Chapter 13

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Sus labios casi se rozaban, Mary ya no estaba consiente de lo que su mente le ordenaba hacer, no quería suspirar, para no apartarlo, no podía asustarse de él, porque podría perderlo, aun así, las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas, y la boca de Hyde rozando su mejilla y su mentón con delicadeza.  
-Creo que te estoy asustando..-Le dijo Hyde riéndose nervioso, y colocándose en una posición derecha de aprisionamiento propio.  
-Me asusta saber que esto es un sueño..  
-A mi también...Y creo que debería irme antes de que..me vuelva un maniático..-Dijo poniéndose de pie, junto a Mary.  
-------------  
Hyde le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del departamento, sin antes sentir la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, porque ahí dejo escapar un interminable suspiro de ahogo y felicidad.  
Mary se afirmó a la puerta suspirando, con el corazón en la mano, casi ahogándose, cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
-Disculpa, se me olvido hacerte una pregunta..-Dijo Hyde con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
-¿Qué pregunta?...  
-¿Sabes cómo besan los japoneses?  
-----------------

**CAPITULO 13: "¿Qué significa todo?"**

-¿Sabes cómo besan los japoneses?  
-No, no sé..-Respondió viendo a Hyde acercarse a ella rápidamente, poniendo sus labios en su mentón.  
-Con la boca...-Le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.  
-¿Qué?  
-Y con la lengua..-Le dijo sonriendo nuevamente, colocando sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente.  
-Hyde..-Suspiro Mary dejándose llevar por los mágicos besos de un singular hombre que ella quería demasiado.

Hyde la abrazo, no quería dejarla escapar por ningún motivo, esto debía ser así, debía besarla, demostrarle que era tan real como ella, que sus besos eran por amor y no por un solo deseo.  
Sus labios estaban humedecidos por su saliva, quería que los besos fueran suaves, muy suaves para ella. Sus manos estaban aferradas a la blusa de ella, la tenía sujeta a su cuerpo, tratando de darle uno de los besos más expresivos de su vida.

-¿Así besan los japoneses?-Le pregunto Mary respirando agitado junto a su boca.  
-No, así besamos..-Le dijo mordiendo sus labios con una sonrisa dulce.  
A Hyde ya no le importaba nada, la iba a besar de la forma que él quería, lleno de deseos desenfrenados, que la inmovilizaban por completo.

Ambos labios se unían en suaves suspiros, Hyde la estaba besando de una manera muy particular, de la forma que ella creyó imaginar en sueños meses atrás cuando por primera vez se encontraron.  
Hyde mordía sus labios sonriendo divertido, ambos sonreían. Los labios se tocaban, sus bocas se hacían una sola. Se besaban ahora desesperadamente, sin control, y lo disfrutaban. Mary suspiraba con cada beso, las manos de Hyde se iban a su rostro y lo acariciaban, sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirándose fijamente, hasta que no tuvieron aliento.

-No quiero detenerme..-Dijo Hyde secándose los labios.  
-No lo hagas entonces...  
-Debo respirar...  
-Es verdad...

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá a recuperar el aire perdido en tantos suspiros. Hyde tomo su mano, y con la otra su propia cabeza. Este gesto significaba algo de cariño, al menos eso pensaba Mary, que no creía nada de lo que a esas horas pasaba.

-¿Sabes algo?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Desde ahora no podrás deshacerte de mí, jamás..  
-¿Qué dices?..-Pregunto sonriendo nerviosa.  
-Que desde ahora, este donde este, no te vas a deshacer de mí, me vas a tener que aguantar para tiempo indefinido..  
-Podría hacer el sacrificio.  
-En pocos días más tendré que volver a Japón, pero no te dejare..-Le dijo alcanzando sus labios con delicadeza, para hablar en ellos, besarlos, y probarlos mientras hablaba.  
-¿Cómo creerte?  
-Con el corazón...  
-Es fácil decirlo.  
-No lo creo, yo lo digo por algo...  
-¿Porqué lo dices?  
-Lo digo porque lo siento, y porque te quiero...-Le dijo colocando su cabeza en su hombro derecho.  
Mary suspiro e hizo lo mismo. Cerró los ojos en el mismo instante en que coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Hyde y comenzó a sentir las caricias en sus manos de ese hombre que le era imaginario.  
Una pequeña luz despertó a Hyde de su profundo sueño. Estaba junto a Mary, en el mismo sillón donde recordó haber estado horas atrás, se tomaban de la mano aún, pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana logrando dar en sus maravillosos ojos dormidos.  
-Pase la noche con May..-Pensó en silencio mirando el techo.-Nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón después de decirle que nunca me podría alejar...  
Hyde sonrió, se sentía feliz, durmió seis horas al lado de ella sentados en un sofá tomados de la mano y sin hacer nada más, y eso le agradaba, lo hacía sentirse bien.  
-Mary..-Susurró el acurrucándose a su lado, apartando el cabello de la joven que cubría sus mejillas y parte de sus labios.  
-Hyde...-Dijo ella abriendo lentamente los ojos.  
-Nos quedamos dormidos...-Le dijo enseñándole el reloj.-Son las nueve de la mañana...  
-Que importa..-Dijo acurrucándose como un bebe en el sofá de la sala, mientras Hyde acariciaba sus cabellos.  
-No importa nada..-Le respondió con una sonrisa afirmando su cabeza al respaldo del sofá.  
-Claro que no...  
-Soredemo omou anata no koto o kisetsu ga nagareteitemo...me o tojite itsumo miteta fuukei no yoo ni nandomeka no ame mo ágata, setsunai hito yo kanawanu negai yo...-  
Hyde susurraba una de sus canciones, era Niji, o Arcoiris, en español, en su rostro, suavemente sin dejar de acariciar su cabello concentradamente mientras ella soñaba con él.  
-No quiero despertar...-Le dijo dulcemente sin abrir sus ojos.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque tengo miedo de que todo esto se acabe..  
-No tendrías que pensar en eso...porque es real..  
-Es que para una fans esto es un sueño, increíble, solo un sueño..  
-Pero tu para mí no eres una fans, eres una mujer, a la cual..deseo querer con todo mi corazón y mi alma...la poca que me queda..porque recuerda que la vendí..-Le dijo sonriendo.  
Mary rió y se aferró a su pecho con fuerza. Lo que estaba pasándole debía de ser un sueño, o una broma de mal gusto.  
-¿Quieres que esto continúe?-Le pregunto tomando su rostro con sus manos.  
-Sí.  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
-¿Qué?  
-Qué si quieres ser mi novia...-Le repitió besándola en los labios.-...La novia de Hyde, el vocalista de L'arc-en-ciel, la única mujer que lo hizo comportarse como un estúpido... no como el galán que es...  
-No quiero despertar..-Le dijo con ojos brillantes.  
-Ninguno de los dos despertará...Solo dime que aceptas estar conmigo...  
-¿Me puedes dar un tiempo?-Le pregunto mirando sus labios.  
-Te doy cinco segundos...  
-Pero Hyde!-Le reclamó sonriendo.  
-Esta bien..no quiero ser más insistente de lo que ya he sido..-Le dijo besando sus labios.-Pero ya me envicie contigo, no vas a lograr que me alejes¿Entendido?  
-Entendido...

Hyde la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para dormir junto a ella. No tenía ganas de dejarla¿Para qué hacerlo si le quedaba poco tiempo?

-Hyde..despierta...

Hyde abrió los ojos al escuchar una suave voz en su oído, y unas tibias manos rozando su cara. Tampoco quería despertar, no quería encontrarse con la realidad, sin ella.

-Hyde..son las once...-Volvieron a repetirle al oído.-Hyde...no seas perezoso...  
-¿Mary?  
-Sí, soy yo..-Le dijo poniendo su rostro junto al de él.  
-Creí que estaba soñando..  
-¿Ves que se siente raro?  
-Sí...

Hyde abrió completamente sus ojos mirándola con paciencia, serio y calmado, respirando lentamente, hasta que de repente cazó los labios de ella con los suyos, en un beso de niños.

-Eres mi vicio..-Le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.  
-Pues vas a tener que aguantar este vicio...-Le dijo besándolo de la misma forma.  
-BUENOS DIAS..-Dijo Cindy saliendo de su alcoba sin mirarlos.-ADIÓS..-Dijo luego saliendo del departamento.  
-¿Ella estaba aquí?-Pregunto Hyde mirando asustado la puerta cerrada.  
-Sí¿No te lo dije?  
-No..  
-Lo olvide..  
-Que vergüenza!-Dijo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Se quedaron abrazados unos momentos más antes de volver a lo habitual. Mary suspiraba y pensaba en la proposición del hombre que tenía junto a ella abrazándola fuertemente, queriéndola como nadie antes lo había hecho. ¿Cómo pudo ser ella la persona de la cual ese hombre llamado Hyde se había enamorado? Era algo confuso, no entendía cómo había pasado eso, si nunca alguien la amo como Hyde quería demostrárselo.Mary decidió que era mejor dejar de estar tan cariñosos y seguir con la vida. Dejó a Hyde en el sofá y se fue a preparar el desayuno cuando el reloj marcaba las once y media de la mañana.

-Supongo que querrás un café...-Le dijo desde la cocina.  
-Así es...-Respondió desde la sala.  
-¿Huevos revueltos, jalea...que quieres?  
-Café y una tostada con amor.  
-Eso es fácil...  
-¿Quieres que te ayude?  
-Si tu quieres...  
-Claro que quiero...

Desayunaron entre sonrisas y bromas que Hyde le hacia con respecto a lo que decía o hacia. Cuando ella hablaba, él se ponía serio, de brazos cruzados hasta que ella terminaba, ahí se reía y le tomaba las manos para decirle que respirara...Luego se ponía serio y la miraba fijamente para causarle nerviosismo, y se reía al final cuando ella se desesperaba y con la mano le volteaba el rostro hacia otro lado para que no siguiera intimidándola con la mirada.

-Te invito a almorzar...-Le dijo Hyde tomando su mano.-Sé que no tienes que trabajar, así que podemos tomarnos la tarde libre..  
-Tienes buenas ideas...  
-¿A dónde más te gustaría ir conmigo?  
-A pasear por la ciudad...¿O lo encuentras tedioso?  
-Me fascina caminar...conocer ciudades, así que mi estimada, iré al hotel a cambiarme el aspecto y te paso a buscar a las dos...¿Te parece?  
-Me parece...  
-Hasta entonces...-Le dijo besándola en los labios y marchándose al hotel a las doce y media de la tarde.

Hyde y Mary pasaron la tarde juntos, salieron a cenar, a recorrer las calles de la ciudad. Hyde era entretenido, la hacia reír a cada momento, a veces por ser extremadamente gracioso y otras por comportarse como un niño, o demostrando seriedad por cosas pequeñas como para jugarle una broma después. Ella se reía de lo niño que era, a pesar de las edades. Las calles de España los contemplaban. Hyde lograba correr un metro delante de ella para abrir los brazos y decir "amo España", luego retrocedía para robarle un beso y sonreírle.

Tomados de la mano y dándose algunos besos suaves, esperaban una respuesta. Mary aun no le respondía esa pregunta que él le había hecho, y eso era lo único que faltaba para decidir un futuro. Pero ella se lo cuestionaba, no quería decir un "SÍ" y luego darse cuenta de que nada era verdadero, o un "NO", para lamentarlo el resto de su vida.  
Hyde notaba algo extraño en ella al finalizar la tarde. Su mirada era esquiva, como si el tiempo juntos había llevado a que pensara que todo era en vano./


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14: "FINALE"**

Habían pasado rápidamente los últimos días que le quedaban a Hyde antes de viajar a Japón, y continuar con su vida de músico. Mary estaba nerviosa, tenía que verlo antes de que se marchara, él en tanto estaba mortificado por los llamados de sus productores para que regresaran pronto a Japón para hacer unos conciertos en el país y sus alrededores.

-Malditos conciertos!-Dijo Hyde golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa del comedor.  
-Cálmate, Haido, siempre hay una salida..-Dijo Ken.  
-Podrías quedarte acá, desaparecer, yo me quedo con el grupo y..-Dijo Tetsu.  
-Imposible, absolutamente no!-Dijo Hyde mirándolo enojado.  
-Estaba bromeando, no te alteres!  
-¿Y te respondió a eso que le preguntaste?-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-No, aun no.  
-Ya la olvidaras.-Le dijo Ken.-Ya veras que aparecerá otra mejor y la olvidaras por completo.  
-No, eso no sucederá!-Dijo golpeando la mesa.-Yo la quiero, y demasiado!  
-¿Te enamoraste?  
-Tal vez..  
-¿Tal vez, Hyde, el avión sale a las diez de la noche hacia Japón¿Y tu no sabes si estas enamorado?-Le dijo Tetsu.  
-No me lo recuerden, por favor!  
-No llamó en la mañana, deberá hacerlo dentro de estas horas...-Dijo Yukihiro dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.  
-¿Se habrá arrepentido? Es que estar juntos y a la vez no, a la distancia... Ella se quedará en España y yo estaré ocupado en Japón con esos fatídicos conciertos!  
-El amor a distancia nunca resulta..-Dijo Tetsu.  
-¿Puedes ser más positivo?-Le pregunto Yuki indicándole a Hyde.  
-Lo siento.  
-Quien mas lo siente soy yo, no nos vimos ayer, no hemos hablado, eso quiere decir que no acepta ser mi novia...y la comprendo...  
-¿La comprendes?  
-No quiere ser novia de un sujeto que pasa su vida en una pantalla al mundo, un perfecto ser imaginario que canta a la nada..  
-¿Le cantas a la nada¿Quién es ella?  
-Cállate, Tetsu..  
-Disculpen!

Mary estaba en su casa recostada sobre su cama y escuchando la suave voz de Hyde en la radio. Ese día se iría y quizás lo perdería. El darle un Sí, como respuesta, solo la haría sufrir, Hyde quizás demoraría en ir a verla, o tal vez nunca regresaría. Alguien podría estar en Japón esperándolo, eso no lo sabía.

-¿Por qué tengo que dudar? Hyde podría estar diciéndome la verdad, que me quiere, no creo que hayamos pasado por todo esto solo para abandonarme y luego olvidarme..¿O si? Maldición¿Por qué tiene que ser todo de dos colores¿No puede ser solo blanco o solo negro?  
Golpeo la cama con fuerza. Conocía chicas que podrían darlo todo por aceptar a Hyde sin cuestionarse nada, pero ella siempre tenia ese dilema, el del cuestionamiento.  
-Hyde...no quiero que te vallas, quiero que estés conmigo...

Mary lloró. Sus lágrimas brotaron solas de sus ojos cafés, no podía sentirse tan mal por una decisión, pero el pensar que seria todo un amor a distancia, que se ropería en cualquier instante por la intervención de alguien mejor que ella, la destrozaba.

-No puedo, no podría soportarlo!-Dijo llorando ahogándose en su almohada, para que nadie escuchara sus gritos de rabia y desesperación.

" shuumaku e mukau hizashi no naka  
mabushisugite ashita ga mienai  
furimuita kimi wa toki o koete mitsumeteiru  
adokenai shoujo no mama"

-Algo me dice que esto terminara mal.-Dijo Hyde guardando su ropa en sus maletas.  
-¿Por qué no la llamas?-Le dijo Yukihiro que lo acompañaba en su rato de hacer su equipaje.  
-¿Crees que sea buena idea?  
-Hazlo...No perderás nada...  
-Lo haré...Dame el teléfono...  
Hyde se sentó en la cama y comenzó a marcar el numero de teléfono de Mary, que ya se lo sabía de memoria. Comenzó a llamar, pero solo respondió el buzón de voz.  
-Demonios! Tiene el teléfono apagado.  
-Espera unos minutos y le llamas de nuevo..  
-No, llamare a su casa..quizás este libre..

Hyde marco el numero de su casa, pero la línea estaba ocupada. Lanzó el teléfono a la cama enojado, Mary estaba incomunicada y eso era tonto para él.

-Iré a su casa...iré a su trabajo, tengo que hablar con ella, no me puedo quedar sin escuchar su respuesta, aunque sea negativa, no me importa, no logrará deshacerse de mí.  
-Suerte! A las siete acá...!  
-Sí, a las siete, no te preocupes!  
Salió del hotel corriendo por alcanzar un taxi directo a su casa, si no la encontrara iría a su trabajo e interrogaría a todos con tal de encontrarla y hablar con ella.  
Yukihiro entonces tuvo que reunirse con Ken y Tetsu que peleaban con las almohadas en la habitación después de preparar las maletas.  
-Chicos, les tengo un acontecimiento extra-importante con respecto a Hyde..  
-¿Qué le paso a Haido?  
-Mary no contesta en su casa, el teléfono móvil lo tiene apagado...Hyde esta desesperado!  
-Que mal, yo le dije desde el principio que esto de enamorarse de una fans es pésimo para la salud!-Dijo Tetsu.  
-?  
-Yo creo que ella esta asustada, es que enamorarse de Haido es para asustarse..-Dijo Ken.-¿Le habrá hecho algo malo?  
-No, nada, solo cosas buenas...-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-¿Y tu cuando te convertiste en el mejor amigo de Haido?-Pregunto Tetsu.  
-Desde que ustedes se volvieron unos payasos.  
-?

Llamo al citófono cuatro veces, pero nadie le contestó. Se sentó en la escalera a pensar, no entendía por qué este ultimo día era el más complicado.

¿Por qué Mary le hacia esto? No entendía, se suponía que ella lo quería¿Por qué se negaba a verlo? Su cabeza no encontraba las razones, no estaba apto para encontrar la respuesta, no era él el que debía pensarlo, si no ella¿Dónde estaba ella?  
-Disculpe!-Dijo Hyde al ver a un señor salir del edificio.-Busco a Mary Jo¿No sabe si ella esta?  
-Mary salió temprano, creo que no ha vuelto.  
-Muchas gracias..  
-Y si le gustaría saberlo, su amiga viene ahí..  
-¿Quién?

Hyde vio a la joven y la recordó. Ella era Cindy, una chica muy blanca de pelo ondulado teñido rojo, que llegaba con algunas bolsas de compras.

-Hola..-Dijo ella viéndolo ponerse nervioso, con las manos en los bolsillos esperando que le dijera algo.  
-¿Y Mary¿Sabes dónde esta ella?  
-¿Qué paso entre ustedes?  
-¿Pasar?  
-Mary esta muy mal, pensé que habían peleado..  
-¿Peleado? No, no le he hecho nada, no me a hablado y me preocupa..  
-¿La llamaste a su teléfono?  
-Sí, apagado...  
-Ella trabajo ayer, pidió este día libre...¿Dónde podría estar? Ya sé!  
-¿Dónde?  
-¿Ubicas el parque de las aves?  
-Sí, fuimos ahí..  
-A ella le gusta mucho sentarse bajo un gran árbol a leer, siempre que esta triste va a ese lugar, se le hizo una costumbre...  
-¿Y si no esta?  
-No sabría donde encontrarla más que en ese lugar..  
-Gracias, iré a buscarla, si la vez dile que la amo..Por favor..  
-Se lo diré..

Hyde le hizo una seña de aceptación con la cabeza y corrió hacia el parque en busca de Mary. Era el único lugar en que podría encontrarla, Mary no tenía lugares favoritos que visitar con frecuencia, por lo que encontrarla sería imposible.

-Mary,...¿Dónde estas?-Preguntaba Hyde mirando las calles desesperado.  
Las aves del parque revoloteaban a su paso, las personas lo miraban con extrañeza, estaba desesperado corriendo de frente, mirando a los lados, mirando hacia atrás, esperando verla. Pero nadie semejante a una joven como ella se veía alrededor del parque. Solo parejas, ancianos, madres con niños estaba bajo los árboles, ninguna joven de cabello negro y sonrisa tímida esperaba la noche sentada bajo las hojas quemadas de los árboles del parque.  
-Mary..-Llamó Hyde deteniéndose en el centro del parque.-Mary, por favor, aparece!-Dijo llevándose las manos a la frente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, agachándose lentamente hasta estar arrodillado en el suelo tapándose el rostro, esperando un milagro.  
Ken miraba su reloj. Tetsu contemplaba a las personas mientras Yukihiro hablaba por teléfono. La sala estaba medianamente ocupada por pasajeros de distintas nacionalidades. No habían rastros de un vocalista solitario, triste o contento.  
-Algo le paso...No ha llegado al hotel.-Dijo Yukihiro acercándose a ellos.  
-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-Pregunto Ken.  
-¿Y si esta con Mary?  
-¿Y si no lo esta?  
-Algo ocurrió, estoy seguro.-Concluyo Yukihiro mirando a los lados.-Ahí viene!

Hyde estaba con anteojos, apenas levanto la cabeza. Llevaba un bolso de mano y sus vestimentas eran negras. Nadie hablo, ninguno de ellos hizo comentario alguno para referirse a su estado. Hyde suspiro levemente, escuchado por sus compañeros, que solo se miraron al verlo adelantarse hasta la puerta de embarque.

-Vamos, hay una vida en Japón que nos espera.../


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: "Shout at the devil"

Presentaciones en Japón. Entrevistas en la Tv. ¿Dónde estaba Hyde? Las canciones que estaba interpretando lo alejaban completamente del suelo, había volado muy alto esparciendo lágrimas de tristeza en los escenarios. Los corazones de quienes lo escuchaban se estremecían. Su voz expresaba rabia, pedía comprensión, una respuesta, pero nada parecía llegarle más que la tristeza de su propio corazón.  
Algo le había pasado, pero nadie lo comentaba dentro de su grupo, porque sabían que hablar sería destrozarlo.  
¿Cómo remediar el daño hecho? Dos voces se lo preguntaban. Uno alzando rabia, otro pidiendo un remedio para sus pesadillas.  
Dos meses habían pasado sin que nadie hubiese hablado. España había desaparecido del mapa mental de los cuatro. Sí, de ellos cuatro, por conveniencia propia. Ahora todo era como antes, una vida tranquila de fama, entrevistas variadas, conciertos, televisión, radio. Y una frase llamativa salió en los diarios y revistas del país, "LE VENDÍ MI CORAZÓN Y MI ALMA AL DEMONIO QUE ME ESTUVO MATANDO, YA NO LAS MANEJO A MI ANTOJO"

Si antes habían dicho que le había vendido el alma al demonio, ahora lo afirmaba y añadía ala venta su corazón. Todo por que alguien le pregunto "¿Cómo esta tu corazón?

-Le vendió su alma y corazón a un demonio...-Dijo Tetsu en voz alta, con los pies sobre la mesa de centro donde todas las revistas estaban desparramadas.  
-Eso parece mantenerlo frío...-Dijo Ken fumando el noveno cigarro de la tarde.  
-Estamos invitados a un programa de televisión, es de suponer que se lo preguntaran nuevamente...  
-¿Y vieron cómo se esta vistiendo?  
-Sí, de rojo y negro...  
-Estamos perdidos con este cantante..-Suspiraron los tres.

Hyde preparaba todo. Los instrumentos, el escenario, las canciones que tocarían ese día. Sus amigo solo lo miraban con paciencia, apenas dirigiéndole una palabra de aprobación o negación.

-Esa todo listo...-Dijo Hyde sentándose junto a ellos en el escenario.-Las canciones están listas...  
-Shout at the devil...Dijo Ken revisando la hoja de la presentación.  
-Sí, esa..  
-Está bien...-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-Bien triste diría yo...-Dijo Tetsu.  
-Es la que quiero cantar...!-Contesto Hyde mirándolo enojado.  
-Está bien, no se enojen..-Calmo Ken fumando el vigésimo cigarro del día.  
-Entonces iré al camarín, necesito estar tranquilo..-Dijo el vocalista poniéndose de pie con la vista hacia el frente.  
-?  
-¿Qué no es Gackt?-Preguntó Ken mirando hacia el frente con extrañeza.  
-Sí, es Gackt¿Qué hace aquí?-Dijo Tetsu.  
-Creo que a ver a Hyde...  
Hyde bajo hasta la entrada del estudio y estrecho la mano con fuerza de aquel cantante amigo suyo que sonreía placidamente.  
-Así que le vendiste todo al demonio...-Dijo caminando junto a él hacia los camarines.  
-Eso es lo menos que quisiera, necesito quitarme del pecho este maldito sentimiento de..  
-¿De qué? No me has contado nada de lo que paso en España.  
-¿España? No conozco esa palabra.  
-Esta bien, si no quieres decirme lo que paso se lo preguntare a tus compañeros.  
-Esta bien, prefiero decírtelo yo!  
-¿Qué paso entonces?  
-Solo te diré una cosa y no quiero que me hagas preguntas muy puntuales ¿Esta claro?  
-Seguro...  
Hyde se sentó en el sofá del camarín y respiro con dificultad con la mano en el pecho. Gackt estaba afirmado a la pared con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.  
-España ya no esta en el mapa, no quiero entablar amistad ni conversaciones con las fans, no quiero que nunca más alguien se aparezca en mi vida solo para destruirme.  
-¿El problema es una chica?  
-Sí.  
-Y analizando tus palabras se me ocurre que fue culpa de una fans...y que algo malo hizo en tu contra..  
-Sí, así es.  
-¿Te destruyo el corazón, verdad?  
-Sí.  
-¿Es Española?  
-No, no lo es, y te dije que no me hicieras preguntas puntuales!  
-¿Y que quieres que te pregunte? Ah, si...¿Te enamoraste?  
-No te voy a responder tal cosa.-Le dijo amenazándolo con la mirada.  
-De todas formas...Vine a ver el programa, me han dicho que estas cantando como si estuvieras poseído por el odio.  
-Así es, estoy poseído por un demonio!  
-Ya veremos...

Gackt lo miraba pensativo, lo que le pasaba Hyde debía ser muy grave como para estar tan alterado diciendo que es el demonio en persona.

-El publico ya esta entrando, en una hora más estaremos en el escenario contestando preguntas y cantando.-Dijo Tetsu entrando al camarín y viendo a Gackt junto a la puerta de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en el suelo y a Hyde sentado en el sofá muy reflexivo y molesto.  
-¿Alguien murió?-Pregunto Ken.  
-Sí, Hyde..-Contestó Gackt enderezándose.-Bueno iré a tomar mi lugar, estaré lejos del publico porque podrían matarme..  
-Esta bien  
-Los veo después de la presentación, suerte.  
Eran las seis en punto cuando el programa comenzó a ser transmitido por señal abierta. Luego del baile de las modelos del programa, el animador salió con una gran sonrisa ante los aplausos de los espectadores.  
-Muy buenas tardes a todos, hoy será la tarde para la juventud. Estaremos hablando con los integrantes del grupo L'arc-en-ciel, con Hyde, Tetsu, Ken y Yukihiro.  
Los aplausos eran ensordecedores. Todos esperaban ver a sus ídolos de la música. L'arc-en-ciel esperaba tras el escenario.  
-Con ustedes L'ARC-EN-CIEL!  
Las luces se apagaron. Los lugares fueron tomados. Las sombras de cuatro sujetos lograban divisarse en el escenario, solo había que actuar.  
-SHOUT AT DEVIL!  
-One, two, trhee, go!

La voz de Hyde se escucho en todo el estudio. Las luces se encendieron y los gritos comenzaron a incitar la rabia contenida de Hyde.

"ikinone tomete okeba yokatta nante  
omou daroo ano asa ni...  
dooyara kaikabutteita mitaisa  
...anata o  
aa moshimo kono ore ga shippai sakunara  
moo sude ni kanzen janai koto o  
mitometara?

(Hasta pensaste que pusiste fín a mi vida esta mañana...  
parece que tu me subestimaste  
Ah, si soy un trabajo fallado,  
¿todavía no te diste cuenta de que estoy incompleto?)

Los ojos veían al horizonte, sus manos se alzaban indicando la figura invisible de su odio. Las ganas de destruir estaban queriendo escapar de su cuerpo, quería contenerse, pero le era imposible.

kirei na anata wa tada  
hametsu no tane o daichi e to ue tsukete  
suteki na emi o ukabe  
tsumi no nai shi ni mitoreteru

aa itsumade hito wa machi tsuzukerunoka  
soo akitara hyoogaki no RESET

(Pobre de ti, solamente plantas semillas de ruina en la tierra  
Mostrando una maravillosa sonrisa,  
fascinado por la muerte sin culpa

Ah, la gente siempre sigue esperando  
el regresar de la era de hielo )

Gackt desde lo lejos persivía la rabia de su amigo. Todo era comprensible.

negai yo ima kono te o michibike  
itsuwari no kagayaki  
fuki keshite miseyoo sono chikara ga  
kegarete mietemo shinjitsu no hata furi kazase!

(El deseo guía ahora a esta mano  
Te voy a mostrar que haré estallar esa defraudante luz  
Incluso si ese poder falla,  
voy a levantar la bandera de la verdad sobre mi cabeza)

Le estaba echando la culpa de todo a una mujer, quería deshacerse de ella, aniquilarla con su canto, pero no podía más que gritar.  
Sus compañeros lo contemplaban. La voz de Hyde era desesperada, su mirada estaba llena de odio, de fuego intenso en contra de la figura imaginaria de una mujer riéndose de él.

tsumetaku tozasareta sekai ni otosareta  
kawaranai itami o aji awasete yarusa

(Has sido tirado sobre el frío, cerrado mundo  
Vas a probar lo que es el dolor constante)

negai yo ima kono te o michibike  
itsuwari no kagayaki  
fuki keshite miseyoo sono chikara ga  
kegarete mietemo shinjitsu no hata furi kazase!  
ohhh ohh

(El deseo guia ahora a esta mano  
Te voy a mostrar que haré estallar esa defraudante luz  
Incluso si ese poder falla,  
voy a levantar la bandera de la verdad sobre mi cabeza)

El ultimo respiro de Hyde, un suspiro hizo el termino de la canción, y el se arrodillo en el suelo, sudando helado y con el corazón en la mano.  
Se levanto mirando fijamente hacia delante, lleno de odio, los aplausos no los escuchaba, solo el eco de una voz que le decía miles de irreverencias.

-Hemos leído la prensa escrita y según lo que dices aquí...¿Qué hay de tras de esas palabras?-Le preguntó el presentador a un cantante retraído.  
-Dije que le vendí mi alma y mi corazón al demonio...La verdad es que quisiera hacerlo, pero...las circunstancias en las que estoy me es difícil.  
-¿Qué circunstancias? Hemos visto tus presentaciones con el grupo, tu voz, igual que hace un momento esta transmitiendo dolor..¿Qué pasa?  
-No quería decirlo, pero creo que es necesario aclarar ese punto...Desde hace dos Meses exactamente, estoy viviendo eso que se llama "dolor", mi corazón y mi alma están aturdidos por esto.  
-¡A que se debe?  
-¿Debo ser sincero?-Preguntó mirándolo con tranquilidad.  
-Las fans quieren saber que es lo que te esta pasando...  
-En palabras simples, creo que estoy...enamorado..-Dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa, mirando el suelo, como si eso no fuese algo hermoso.  
-¿Enamorado?

El estudio fue un murmullo¿Hyde decía que estaba enamorado?

-¿Y esa persona..  
-Es mujer..-Dijo Ken asustado..  
-No es eso lo que quería preguntar..-Dijo el animador sonriendo.-Quería preguntarte, Hyde si esa persona es conocida...o..  
-Desconocida totalmente...-Respondió Tetsu.  
-¿La conocen todos ustedes?  
-Sí.-Respondieron al unísono.  
-¿Y es linda?  
-Sí, es linda, pero...  
-Esta será la primera y ultima vez que digo lo que me esta pasando. Me enamore de alguien que me hizo creer que el mundo era hermoso, pero ese mundo se destrozo por completo cuando entendí que el único que estaba tomando las cosas en serio era yo.-Respondió agachando la cabeza.  
-¿Y es japonesa?  
-No.-Dijo Hyde, mirando hacia el cielo del estudio.  
-Pero bueno, las cosas hay que tomarlas desde el punto mas bueno!-Dijo Ken para lograr sacarlo de las interrogaciones.  
-¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?-Preguntó Tetsu.  
-Sí, como lo que haremos por estos días.-Dijo Tetsu.  
-Lo haremos a vuelta de comerciales!./


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16: "Encontrando al responsable" **

Hyde vio las portadas de todas las revistas con su rostro y sus palabras dichas en TV "Me enamore de alguien que me hizo creer que el mundo era hermoso". No podía hacer nada, si se lo habían preguntado tenía que responder, y lo hizo, acepto el hecho de haberse enamorado y que sufría por los nefastos resultados.  
Una persona estaba detrás de un computador en un centro de Internet escuchando por señal online un programa de radio de su país de origen. No podía estar tranquila, estaba viviendo los días más negros que nunca. Todo por ser cobarde y negarse a querer a la persona que de verdad la amaba.

-"Les tenemos noticias sobre un vocalista de uno de mis grupos favoritos de J-music"-Dijo el locutor, mientras ella veía con tristeza alguno de los mensajes llegados a su correo electrónico.-"Hyde, el vocalista de L'arc-en-ciel...  
Ella se quedó paralizada al escuchar ese nombre nuevamente.  
-... dijo en una entrevista en TV que su estado anormal de odio era porque estaba enamorado de una persona que destrozo su mundo al comprender que solo era él el que estaba tomando las cosas en serio"  
Ella suspiro y aferró sus manos contra su pecho intentando no llorar.

-"Dijo que no era japonesa,  
-"Hyde se enamoro de una chica que no lo tomo en cuenta...¿Quién fue esa tonta!"-Exclamo una de las chicas del programa.  
-Fui yo?-Pregunto con tristeza derramando unas lágrimas que cayeron como lluvia sobre sus manos.  
-"Quien sea esa chica debe haber sido bien tonta como para dejar un tipo como Hyde libre y sufriendo"-Dijo el segundo locutor del programa.

Hyde se encerró en su casa después de darse cuenta de que odiaba con toda el alma al mundo. No entendía las razones, estaba sufriendo demasiado por una chica, eso nunca antes le había pasado¿Por qué le había hecho eso?

Recostado en su cama trataba de encontrar una razón buena para que esa persona lo abandonara sin dar explicaciones. Debía existir una razón¿Pero cual¿A caso solo le hizo creer que le quería cuando su intención era probar lo que era estar con un personaje conocido? No, eso no podía ser, ella era especial, no era una aprovechadora, si lo hubiese sido no estaría ahora solo buscando razones.  
Cuántos meses dejaría pasar antes de volver a levantar la vista y sentirse completo. No podría olvidar en menos de un año, no podría.

-Dijo que me amaba..-Suspiró Mary caminando por las calles de la ciudad.-Después de dos meses no podría entender razones, me odiara por siempre...-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto...¿Porqué no lo busque de inmediato? Quizás solo estaba jugando conmigo, debe ser eso...si no me hubiese llamado...

¿De que se trataba todo? Ambos estaban pensando en que el culpable era el otro. No podrían llegar a ningún lado pensando así, pero Mary siempre se lo había cuestionado, el amor de alguien como él era difícil de obtener y no se sentía merecedora de ello.

-Si pudiera iría a Japón...-Dijo Mary sentándose el parque.-Pero no tengo cómo!  
-Si tuviera fuerzas iría a buscarla nuevamente..-Dijo Hyde mirando el techo de su alcoba.-Pero...no las tengo, no tengo valor, no quiero que me diga que no me quiere...no quiero escucharle decir eso...  
-Hyde...¿Por qué no pudimos estar juntos¿Era nuestro destino encontrarnos y luego separarnos?  
-No, no tengo que pensar en ella..-Dijo Hyde hundiendo su cabeza en su almohada.  
-Si solo hubiese una mínima señal...-Dijeron ambos en sus respectivos lugares de reflexión.

-Amigo! Oye! Abre la puerta!-Gritaron desde afuera golpeando las ventanas y las puertas.  
-¿No se puede tener privacidad en este mundo?-Pregunto Hyde abriendo la puerta con la pintura de los ojos corrida hacia sus mejillas.  
-¿Estuviste llorando?-Le preguntó Ken despejando el cabello que caía sobre su rostro.  
-Claro que no, estaba durmiendo, no sean tontos.  
-¿Por qué desconectaste el teléfono?-Pregunto Tetsu.  
-¿Sería para estar tranquilo?  
-Cómo saberlo si no podemos hablar contigo!-Alego Tetsu entrando a la casa.  
-¿Y a que se debe esta alegre visita?-Pregunto en tono de ironía.  
-Queríamos decírtelo nosotros antes de que te lo dijeran los productores..-Dijo Ken sacando un cigarro.  
-¿Decirme qué?  
-Mira la portada de la revista...-Le dijo Tetsu lanzándole una revista japonesa recién publicada.  
-¿Qué es esto?...-Dijo Hyde mirando la portada.  
-Eres tú, y con ella...-Respondió Yukihiro.  
-"Descubrimos al amor de...de Hyde...¿Quién diantre tomó estas fotografías¿Cómo pudieron!-Pregunto enojado, poniéndose de pie y lanzando la revista contra la pared.  
-Eso no es lo peor...-Dijo Ken recogiendo la publicación del suelo.- "Hyde ha visitado dos veces España, dos en las cuales ha salido con una chica de apariencia latinoamericana que trabaja en un hospital de España.. Buenas fuentes dicen que Hyde llegó al hospital con ella con una puñalada en la espalda...  
-¿Qué! Esto es...  
-¿Tonto?-Dijo Tetsu.  
-Es un desastre, esto quiere decir que me han seguido desde la primera vez en que me encontré con ella!-Alegó desesperado paseándose por la habitación con una mano tras la nuca y otra en la cadera.  
-Hay más: "Se le vio a Hyde salir varias veces con ella, una de las cuales termino en el departamento de ella ubicado a unos minutos del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando"  
-No sigas!  
-"Inclusive le regalo un ramo de rosas rojas como símbolo de su amor"  
-¿Quién diantre hizo esto?  
-Fue...el de siempre..  
-¿El de siempre? Me las va a pagar muy caro!  
-¿Y por qué?-Pregunto Ken.-Todo es cierto...  
-¡Estuvo espiándome, va contra mi privacidad!..¿No dice ago sobre lo último que...  
-Dice "Hyde abandono el país con una actitud bastante denigrante, que nos dio claridad cuando escuchamos sus palabras en Tv. el cual daba a entender de que fue solo él quien quiso de verdad, y que ella simplemente lo dejó".  
-Malditos!  
-También salió en la prensa de Internet..-Dijo Yukihiro mostrándole una impresión de la noticia.  
-"Esta es la mujer con la cual Hyde salió en España"-Leyó con rabia.-Debe haber sido un plan de ella!-Dijo lanzando el papel al aire.-Planeo todo esto y se dejó fotografiar, estoy seguro!  
-¿Crees que pudo haber sido capaz?  
-No lo sé..-Murmuro sentándose en un sofá pequeño con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos cruzados.-Mi corazón no quiere odiarla, no quiere...

Mary salió del trabajo a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Seguía odiándose por lo que había hecho con Hyde, no se lo perdonaba. Llevaba algunas bolsas de compras, frutas y verduras para el fin de semana. Desde hace algunos días se estaba sintiendo muy extraña. Tenía la sensación de ser seguida por alguien¿Pero quien¿Hyde, No, quien la perseguía era un hombre alto de chaqueta negra y pantalones azules, robusto y que llevaba colgado de su cuello una cámara fotográfica, y no parecía ser un turista, según lo que podía apreciar.  
Siempre era el mismo sujeto y eso la asustaba. Ese día estaba en las mismas condiciones de inseguridad camino a su casa con las bolsas de compra.

-¿Quién será?-Se pregunto mirando por las vitrinas el reflejo de su seguidor que trataba de esconderse del alcance de sus ojos.

Sin temer a nada volteó hacia ese sujeto que se escondió de inmediato tras un contenedor de basura con la cámara en las manos.  
Mary respiro profundamente y se dirigió hacia él mirando siempre a los lados. No iba a aguantar que alguien la estuviera fotografiando.

-¿Quién es usted¿Por qué me esta siguiendo?-Pregunto enojada viendo al sujeto guardar su cámara, él era japonés.  
-¿Qué¡Disculpe!  
-¿Qué quiere?  
-Soy fotógrafo!-Dijo en ingles.  
-¿Y porque me esta fotografiando, que tengo yo que usted me sigue tanto?  
-¿A Hyde?  
-¿A quien?-Pregunto atónita.  
-Srta.!-Dijo alguien a sus espaldas con una cámara fotográfica y una grabadora de voz.  
-¿Qué significa esto?  
-Somos reporteros de la revista "Five" de Japón y queremos hablar con usted sobre la relación que tiene con el vocalista del grupo L'arc-en-ciel!  
-¿Qué? Disculpe, pero no se de que esta hablando!-Dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente a su casa seguida por los dos japoneses.  
-Srta.!-Insistió el que gravaba su voz.-Queremos saber que tipo de relación tiene con Hyde!  
-Ninguna!  
-Hemos publicado todo lo que sabemos de ustedes!-Dijo el otro.  
-¿Cómo dice?  
-Todos quieren saber quien es Mary Jo, si es novia de Hyde!  
-¿Cómo? Perdonen, pero no quiero hablar sobre algo que no existe.  
-¿Usted termino con Hyde, verdad? Él esta muy afectado, lo dijo en una entrevista para la televisión...y creo que usted debe decirle algo!  
-Lo único que quiero decir es que se alejen de mí!  
-Pero..  
-Bastante tengo soportando los arrepentimientos de mi vida como para escucharlos a ustedes hablar del asunto como si tuvieran el derecho!-Dijo casi llorando.  
-Disculpe nuestro atrevimiento, pero es el trabajo!  
-¿Trabajo? Odio el maldito trabajo de ustedes!  
-¿No nos dirá nada más?  
-Claro que sí, les diré una cosa y espero que la publiquen!-Dijo mirándolos muy furiosa.  
-Escuchamos!  
-Hyde y yo no somos nada mas que...desconocidos! Adiós!  
Hyde volvió a encontrarse con la portada de una revista con Mary. Era la primera plana de la misma revista que había publicado la noticia.  
**  
"HYDE Y YO NO SOMOS NADA MAS QUE DESCONOCIDOS" **

Hyde suspiró y sintió que su cabeza explotaba y que su corazón se consumía por las llamas. Mary lo había dicho "eran unos desconocidos"¿Por qué lo eran?

Hyde no podía contener la rabia que lo estaba envolviendo al ver la imagen de ella en la portada de aquellas revistas. Fotografías donde sonreían ambos tomados de la mano, mirándose con amor, y ahora sin siquiera entender lo que había pasado con el cariño extraño que habían sentido el uno por el otro en pocos días. /


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17: "Una canción con dedicación" **

Las persecuciones para Mary habían acabado después de su aclaración. Para Hyde recién comenzaban las consecuencias de la noticia sobre esa relación terminada por el mismo aire que respiraba. No podían dar pie atrás a una presentación que tendrían en privado en un estudio donde no cabían mas de 200 personas. Hyde tendría que ver los ojos de cientos de personas que se preguntaba lo que realmente le ocurría con esa misteriosa chica que negaba todos los vínculos con él. Pero ya no le importaba, quizás con esto podría sentirse más fuerte, menos contradecido por su corazón y su mente.

-¿No quieres un cigarrillo?-Le pregunto Ken enseñándole la cajetilla.  
-Dame...  
-Esta todo listo para esta presentación, y por favor...no vallamos a provocar un silencio tenso en el escenario..-Pidió Tetsu mirando a Hyde.  
-Si lo dices por mí, no te preocupes, yo cantaré con toda el alma...  
-Perfecto.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron momentáneamente mientras el grupo tomaba sus posiciones. La música comenzó a sonar en el estudio. Todo era armonioso, las guitarras, la batería , sus músicos, la voz pasiva de Hyde que parecía estar contando una historia, con la mirada triste, paciéndose por el escenario, expresando continuidad de palabras. Se estaba presentando en el escenario, ante 200 personas los restos de un hombre entristecido por el amor repentino de alguien distante. Aquel individuo perturbado miraba el suelo sembrando imaginarias flores de un solo color, blancas, todas blancas esparciéndose con el murmullo de su corazón y con la pasiva voz que las llamaba a conquistar el momento.

Sus ojos se fijaban en el publico, si mirar a nadie, luego el cielo, y sus manos, el suelo, las imaginarias flores a las que le cantaba dulce y suavemente. Se podía sentir algo de pena en su voz, su publico estaba quieto, mirándolo dar un mensaje de amor a quien no lo escuchaba en ese instante. Parecía estar tratando de contar algo que le había pasado, con expresiones de cariño hacia el suelo, el aire, y las luces. El escenario era su mundo, sus pasos eran rectos, zigzagueaba, miraba hacia el publico, les enseñaba ese manto de tristeza a su alrededor, y que todos podían expresar. Hyde estaba completamente fuera de su realidad, cantando con suavidad una historia de amor que había terminado mal. Cada palabra era escuchada por cientos de personas, su expresión encantaba e intranquilizaba a su publico que lo veía brillar como nunca antes en el escenario, triste, pero siempre con ese encanto particular que conquistaba a todos. Parecía haber algo detrás de su canción. Un mensaje de tras fondo. Sus compañeros del grupo se miraban con preocupación, tal espectáculo que estaba dando era sin duda el arma que tenía para desahogarse, para entregar su corazón herido al mundo, alzando la voz, aguantando la respiración, queriendo una solución a sus problemas.  
No veía a nadie, solo sombras, sí, las sombras de su destino oscuro, y las hermosas flores blancas de su alfombra de tristeza apagándose con su voz quebradiza.

-Flower...suspiró mirando hacia el frente, estirando su mano hacia esa flor imaginaria que desaparecía de su mirada. ¿A quien estaba extrañando¿Quién era aquella flor hermosa a la que le estaba entregando toda su inspiración. ¿Las noticias decían la verdad?- Flower...-Decía con suavidad mirando el cielo y el suelo, deslizando su mano derecha por el aire sembrando semillas de tristeza en su escenario de luces, de flores imaginarias que se marchitaban. Camino por el escenario con sus manos golpeando suavemente sus piernas, estaba entrando en un extremo sentimiento de enfado consigo mismo, y nadie lo comprendería, solo murmurarían "Hyde es genial", sin saber siquiera lo que estaba sintiendo por alguien que como una estrella fugaz desvaneció un sueño. Termino alzando sus manos al cielo, tras su cabeza, con la mirada agachada y los ojos cerrados, presintiendo que su mundo se acabaría y lo mataría.

Una nueva canción inundo su alma, era una suave melodía melancólica, peor que la primera, algo que realmente lo llamaba a perderse. Una nueva historia comenzó a contar al publico, sentado en el escenario contemplando el suelo con detención, mirando extrañado sus manos, sus rodillas temblorosas. El publico pasmado escuchaba su delirante voz, viendo su expresión de aflicción mientras cantaba. Miraba sus manos, como quien viera que ellas eran el problema de su agotamiento sentimental. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hyde? Interpretaba como nunca antes las canciones, nadie lo comprendía¿Qué sucedía con él?

Se levantó, se puso frente a su publico, clavo su mirada en su horizonte imaginario queriendo llorar, gritar, castigaba con su canto a su alma, y lanzaba a Dios todas sus preguntas en su mente y corazón, que querían ser respondidas, antes de finalizar su vida. Su canto era como un pequeño susurro paciente, doloroso, de alguien que sufre, que pide un resentimiento, una aclaración, su muerte sin ser suficientemente completo en ese momento. Alguien que no tenía lo que quería, y no un objeto, si no el amor verdadero, después de tantos intentos fallidos. Sus movimientos eran lentos, ponía sus manos junto a su pecho sujetando los latidos de su corazón que eran rápidos y escandalosos, las preguntas amenazaban su concentración, mientras cantaba trataba de aclarar su mente, de encontrar el porqué de todo, se lo preguntaba a Dios, a su público, a él mismo, pero nada¿Por qué esa persona le había olvidado de esa manera? Camino hacia el borde del escenario sujetando el micrófono, mirando al publico de su mundo oscuro¿Dónde quedó el deseo de besarse hasta siempre? No podía entender todas esas cosas, él porqué se enamoro tan rápidamente, de ella era todo lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, pero ¿Por qué pasaba todo eso¿Era amor lo que sentía¿Y ella por él sentía amor? Y algo del presente vino a su mente, algo más claro y puntual, que no tenía que ver con su culpa hacia ella por todo, solo era algo que los involucraba a los dos, y ciertamente no lo entendía ¿Acaso ella le mintió o le temió?

_¿TEMER?_

Hyde entendió algo, sí, quiso entenderlo de ese modo. El miedo, sí, era el miedo. Ella le había temido, no a él, sino a su vida de aparente fama, de imaginaria suerte, era otro mundo, ella no estaba a acostumbrada, no creería que alguien así la quisiera¿Creyó que él solo jugaba? Sí, lo entendió, quiso entenderlo de esa manera, ella temió que su mundo la derrumbara, que la desaparecieran de lo que ella conocía.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hyde, su voz recobro la firmeza, sonrió al publico y comenzó a cantarles del tiempo, del tiempo de decirle adiós, pero no a ella, si no al pasado. Debería mirar al presente y al futuro, hacer que se tomaran de la mano y construyeran algo hermoso para la persona que él quería con todo el alma, aunque...esos sentimientos aparecieron en un instante, reapareciendo en otro desarmándolo por completo, sin preguntarle, dejándolo amarrado a una persona, que solo conoció en pocos días, pero que realmente lo conquisto.

Toda la presentación comenzó a ser distinta a la interpretación que hizo en las primeras dos canciones. Ahora cantaba animadamente, sintiéndose dichoso, porque aún tenía una oportunidad para cazar a esa joven tan deslumbrante y temerosa. Si todo lo pensado era cierto, solo tendría que demostrarle que junto a él, el miedo no es más que una brisa de mar en invierno.

-Hyde, que te paso!-Le pregunto Tetsu cuando bajaban del escenario después de cantar una hora y media para el publico de Japón.  
-Nada...-Respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Oye¿Qué te paso? Tu estabas mal y de pronto estuviste bien..-Le dijo Ken deteniéndolo con su mano en su hombro izquierdo.  
-Entendí algo que podría salvar mi alma y mi corazón.-Respondió volteando hacia ellos.  
-¿Qué cosa entendiste?  
-Que tengo una oportunidad, para salvarme..-Le repitió riéndose, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, con la cabeza inclinada, mirando el cielo con una bella sonrisa.-Todo se aclarará, no me dejare vencer.  
-¿Qué harás?-Le preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, lo que causo risas de todos.  
-Iré, iré por una explicación, y si esa explicación es negativa, voy a tener que ser el demonio en persona...  
-¿Y si es positiva?  
-Si es positiva...créanme que no me reconocerán.-Contestó marchándose a los camerinos con el animo repuesto, irreconocible por sus compañeros que habían visto su cambió repentino por culpa de una mujer.

_¿QUE HARÍA HYDE PARA ENCONTRAR LA TRANQUILIDAD EN SU CORAZÓN?_

Era fácil descifrar lo que haría, el siempre iría con ella, esta vez lo haría con todas las ganas de formar una historia la cual contarle al mundo.

-Iré, si lo haré, aunque me mate con sus palabras...aunque me ignore, lo intentaré...


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18: "¿Por qué nos odiamos ahora?  
**

Mary salió de su trabajo a las once de la noche. Tenía prisa, no quería volver a encontrarse con aquellos inoportunos periodistas japoneses que no hacían más que entrometerse en su vida. Por otra parte, quería volver a vivir aquel día en que vio a Hyde tirado en el suelo, herido y sonriente para ella. ¿Por qué tenía que haber existido una barrera entre ellos? No sacaba nada con lamentarse, tenía que llevar consigo la culpa de dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, de estar con él.

-Mary, espérame!-Le dijo alguien a sus espaldas, una voz masculina inoportuna.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunto al Doctor que trabajaba con ella y que la seguía tanto.  
-Es peligroso que andes a esta hora en la calle..-Le dijo sonriéndole.  
Aquel doctor joven, era alto, de tez blanca, ojos negros, cabello negro, y más insistente de lo que resultó ser alguien más en su vida.  
-No me preocupa que sea tarde, estoy acostumbrada.-Le respondió siguiendo su camino, ahora seguida por él.  
-¿Me aceptarías un café?  
-No.-Contestó molesta, apurando el paso.  
-¿Por qué no¿Qué te hice?  
-Por suerte nada, pero no quiero estar con nadie hoy¿Para conversar de qué¿De lo miserable y estúpida que soy?  
-Ya entiendo, es por ese enano de la otra vez, pero ni se ha aparecido por el hospital.

-No es por eso!-Dijo mirando el suelo enojada consigo misma.-Y discúlpame, me iré a casa, tomare un taxi.

Mary dobló en la otra calle y tomó apresurada un taxi, para dejar a ese sujeto en medio de la calle muy confundido.

-Si voy a ser una estúpida, será con él, no me gusta que se entrometan en mi vida..-Dijo en voz baja muy enojada, camino a su casa.-No puedo estar conversando con un sujeto que habla mal de Hyde y que más encima...quiere...¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Muy lejos de España, un hombre esperanzado dejaba el país para ir en busca de la explicación a la nada en la quedo un encuentro.  
Llevaba toda la ropa que no llevó antes, se tomaría cinco días para arreglar la situación, luego se iría, feliz o destruido. Sus compañeros se miraban y no sabían que decir. Hyde estaba haciendo de un encuentro con esa chica una tormenta que arrasaba con todo.

-Analicemos este problema de una vez por todas, ya no aguanto las ganas de entender que es una estupidez de Hyde.-Dijo Ken fumando desesperado.  
-Esta bien...analicemos la historia..-Aceptaron los otros dos esperando entender todo.  
-Todo empezó en invierno, en Enero, se encontraron, se toparon en una pastelería, Hyde y Mary quedaron inmóviles, ella conteniendo el aire, y Hyde mirándola a los ojos. Se volvió loco y no sé porqué razón ni cómo fue que decidió que tenía que hablar con ella fuese como fuese, pasamos como una hora y media con ella, hablaban tonterías superficiales, pero parecía que Hyde lo disfrutaba, y ella nerviosa, también.-Explicó Tetsu.  
-Eso esta complicado...¿Amor a primera vista?-Pregunto Ken.  
-Pasaron 7 meses, 7 meses, imagínense, 7 desastrosos meses en los cuales prácticamente vivió pensando en ella, recordando a una desconocida por alguna inexplicable razón.  
-Demasiado, no había contado cuanto tiempo había pasado desde ese día..-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-Sí, fue ese tiempo, cuatro meses Hyde se la paso estudiando español en un instituto, mejorando el ingles, y pensando en qué hacer.  
-Increíble!-Exclamó Ken.  
-Pero como todos bien sabemos, Hyde no aguantó más y viajo a España llevado por su corazón y su cabeza, que extrañamente le pedían volver a ese país, a recordar ese día en que miró unos ojos desconocidos.  
-Entonces él se enamoro en ese instante, en el primer instante, no hay duda de eso..-Habló Ken.  
-Sí, así fue, la suerte jugo a su favor, casi, porque le costo hospitalización..-Rió Tetsu.-Lo asaltaron, y quien lo ayudo fue ella, la chica que ocupo su mente todos esos meses de complejidad.  
-Eso si es suerte, en un País tan grande!-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-Cómo será el destino que ella justamente era enfermera y trabajaba en el hospital cercano al hotel, y a las calles a las que iba Hyde fumando como loco.  
-Insisto en que es increíble!-Dijo Ken.  
-Y Hyde comenzó a mirarla, a sonreírle, a hablarle seductoramente, queriendo conocerla, acercarse a ella sin tener miedo de nada, solo Hyde podría hacerlo...el galán no se dejo vencer por una herida en la espalda!  
-Ahora pasaron dos meses más y Hyde no aguanto estar lejos de ella sin una aclaración de lo que ocurrió el ultimo día de permanencia en el país...-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? Debe haber una explicación, quizás tiene a otro, o realmente no le gusta Hyde...-Cuestionó Tetsu tratando de encontrar una explicación.

Ellos ya terminaban su análisis del problema de Hyde, mientras él iba al encuentro de lo que sería su futuro.

-¿Quiere tomar algo, Sr.?-Le preguntó la azafata, sabiendo quien era él, con sonrisa enorme tratando de agradarle al pasajero del vuelo de las 10 de la noche.  
-No gracias, solo quiero olvidarme de todo...-Le dijo sonriendo levemente.  
-¿No quiere otra cosa? Una almohada, algo?  
-No, gracias, estoy bien...-Le dijo sacando un personal CD para escucharse asi mismo interpretar canciones de nostalgia y rabia.

Las nubes del cielo japonés quedaban a tras mientras avanzaban los minutos y las horas, Hyde tenía miedo de pensar en lo peor, pronto pisaría el suelo Español, y comenzaría a comportarse de la forma en que podría llegar a conseguir algo de ella. No sería en dulce galán, sería un demonio que necesita, requiere de inmediato una dosis de besos desesperados y una aceptación.

¿Por qué era tan difícil sobrellevar un enamoramiento de esas características donde una de las dos personas es débil y teme?

Las calles de la ciudad estaban humedecidas por la lluvia de la mañana. Sus zapatos derramaban gotas de la lluvia en cada paso que daba. Su mirada estaba siempre fija en el suelo, sintiendo la melancolía del invierno, la nostalgia de su corazón perdido en el cielo cerrado de gris permanente.

Tenía el turno de la mañana, un día de invierno, húmedo y frágil como su corazón. Su trabajo era lo que la mantenía constantemente ocupada, pensando en los demás y no en lo que estaba pasando con ella. Los meses que habían pasado sin saber nada de aquel hombre, eran sin duda las más tristes decadencias de su vida.

Pero en la esquina del hospital una figura sombreada esperaba el aparecer de esa persona a la que recordaba y que había odiado incontrolablemente.

Estaba fumando desesperado, llevaba tres cigarrillos en menos de una hora, y el ultimo ya se le acababa. Vestía de camisa de seda negra, de manga larga, unos pantalones de tela del mismo color y su pelo tapaba parte de su rostro.  
Gracias a fuentes confiables, Hyde había sabido el turno de Mary ese día. Justo una hora después de su arribo al aeropuerto español, la suerte estaba a su favor, por el momento.

-Vamos, me estoy congelando!-Decía temblando de frío y de nerviosismo.-Quiero verte...quiero comprenderte...-Decía fumando con dificultad.  
Su mirada buscaba desesperada los otros ojos oscuros que recordaba y quería, pero nada, aún no llegaba y eso lo desesperaba aun mas.

-Buenos días bella señorita.-Dijo alguien desde un vehículo siguiéndola lentamente.  
-Buenos días, Doctor.-Respondió ella mirando hacia el frente.  
-¿Quieres que te lleve?  
-Estamos a menos de una cuadra.-Dijo ella deteniéndose.  
-Bueno, no te enojes, el frío te hará mal...  
-Puedo caminar..-Le dijo apresurando el paso.  
-¿Por qué tan molesta conmigo?  
-No es eso, Doctor.  
-Puedes explicármelo de aquí al hospital.  
-No quiero irme contigo!-Le dijo enojándose de verdad.  
-¿Por qué me odias?  
-Si quieres oírlo, sí, te odio!

Mary casi corrió por la calle para alejarse de ese doctor que la perseguía a menudo de una forma poco agradable para ella, menos agradable le era sintiendo los ojos de otra persona mirándola en su subconsciente. Pero aquel hombre la siguió de nuevo hablándole una vez mas, pero mas amable.

-No quiero que me odies, no ha sido mi intención molestarte.-Le dijo mirando el parabrisas.  
-No es tu culpa.-Dijo Mary volteando hacia él.-Es solo que...  
-No me des explicaciones, ahora sube, llegaras antes si subes a mi súper vehículo.  
-Esta bien.

Hyde encendió un quinto cigarrillo esa mañana de frío extremado, tenia las manos temblorosas y el pecho comprimido por el nerviosismo y por el humo de su cancerigeno vicio. Miraba desde la esquina toda la cuadra, y no divisaba a Mary por ningún lado¿Acaso le habían dado mal la información? Hyde suspiró y siguió vigilando el lado Oeste de su puesto, mientras por el Este llegaba el auto de cierto Doctor acompañado de una muchacha.

-Malditos cigarros!-Alegó Hyde al quebrar el séptimo cigarro que quería fumar mientras esperaba ver a la joven.

Después de pisar con rabia el cigarro quebrado en el suelo miro hacia el frente, presintiendo algo que le decía su mente "mira lo que pasa en realidad". Cómo no hacerlo, miró, y diviso al Doctor que conocía saliendo del automóvil acompañado de ella, de Mary, quien parecía sonreír levemente ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-Preguntó enderezándose junto a la pared que lo había resguardado por varios minutos.  
Ver a Mary nuevamente era emocionante, pero verla llegar en el auto de ese Doctor mataba todo sentimiento de querer sentirse pleno. ¡Cómo era posible que sus ojos angustiosos viesen tal espectáculo!

Mary camino junto al Doctor hacia la entrada, y él con suavidad la tomo del rostro para hablarle suavemente.

-¡Que crees que haces?-Le pregunto ella quitando sus manos de su rostro.  
-Solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho, y que me muero de ganas de darte un beso..

Mary bajo el rostro muy triste por lo que ahora estaba sintiendo dentro de ella, algo que se llamaba "miedo" y que enfriaba su corazón angustiado.

-¿Ella me dejo ir por él?-Pregunto Hyde caminando hacia la calle principal, frente a ellos, esperando que la situación en sí matara el sentimiento de amor que tenía hacia ella, pero nada resultaría como el quizo que fuera.

El doctor tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acerco para besarla, pero ella se resistió poniendo un limite con sus manos entre sus labios.

-Yo no te quiero, y no te querré jamás..  
-¿Lo dices por ese enano que te gusta tanto?-Le pregunto mirándola en forma irónica.  
-No, lo digo porque eres un estúpido!-Dijo mirando hacia el lado, chocando con unos brillantes ojos cerca de los de ella.

Una mano la tomo del brazo, acariciándolo levemente, mientras la otra se disponía a darle un puñetazo de frentón al doctor que había tratado de besar a Mary.

-Dios mío!- ¿Qué crees que...estas..haciendo...

Mary miro como Hyde se reponía de la fuerza que contuvo en el golpe, la tomó de la cintura con el brazo mas intacto y la llevo a su rostro para besarla apasionadamente, mientras un Doctor estaba mal herido en el suelo lanzándole maldiciones.

Ambos se besaron con desesperación, Hyde estaba muy alterado, y con fuerza la recostó sobre el auto mientras pateaba deliberadamente al herido.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Le preguntó Hyde a la joven a la cual le robaba el aliento.-¿Pensaste que jugaba contigo? No, yo no juego, te dije todo en su momento, y si eso no fue suficiente ahora te lo digo "Te amo con todo mi corazón y ningún maldito aprovechador como él te alejara de mí, nada lo hará ni aunque no me quieras"  
-Estas equivocado.-Le dijo Mary enderezándose junto a él.-Yo también te amo.  
Sonrieron felices por lo que se habían dicho, aunque el herido se levantaba y trataba de reponer la vista para golpear al infeliz, pero cuando lo hiciese, ellos estarían cuadras más allá conversando de lo que sería una vida./


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19: "Los miedos, las verdades, los sentimientos..¿Y la policía?"**

-Entonces...¿Te gustó lo que hice?-Le preguntó Hyde caminando con ella esa mañana tomados de la mano.

-Fue muy bajo lo que hiciste..-Le respondió mirando solo sus pasos lentos. -

Y eso que no viste las patadas..-Dijo Hyde en silencio sonriendo tranquilo, orgulloso, por asi decirlo, de lo hecho.

-Hablo del beso, no de ese sujeto.-Le dijo deteniéndose mirándola con serenidad. Mary se detuvo al sentir que sus manos no se separaban con la distancia, ella había querido seguir caminando para no tener que verle a los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Porqué hiciste todo ese espectáculo?-Pregunto ella mirándolo por un momento.

-Primero, lo golpeé porque se lo merecía, es un oportunista... -¿Y no pensaste en algún momento que yo estaba con él por voluntad propia?

-Sí, y más potencia le dio ese pensamiento a mi puño. En segundo lugar...el beso te lo merecías..

-¿Me lo merecía?

-Sí, por tenerme como un idiota siguiéndote hasta en sueños. Es bastante con sentirme el único tonto que sueña con su amada, la ve en su comida, y la piensa constantemente sin saber si ella hace lo mismo.-Respondió tomándola de ambas manos.-¿Porqué me dejaste ir¿Cuál es la razón de dejarme ir¿Soy demasiado raro para ti?

-Hyde, tu solo eres..lo que me hace sufrir..-Le dijo soltando sus manos y volteando hacia delante para caminar lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, en un estado de melancolía que Hyde conocía bien.

-Explícame eso.-Pidió caminando a su lado de la misma forma, mirando el suelo con las manos en la chaqueta.

-¿Cómo crees que se siente alguien que tiene un cantante favorito, al cual conoce, le habla, y la besa?

-No lo sé, supongo que bien..

-No, por que no se sabe si todo es real o una invención de tu propia mente.

-Pero ya sabes que soy real.

-Apenas nos conocemos y tu me haces sentir en un sueño..-Sonrió ella dirigiéndole una cálida mirada.

-¿Y cómo crees que se siente un cantante que conoce a una chica fuera de su circulo de vida que no lo toma en serio?

-¿Te sientes mal por eso? -Me siento mal por tratar de hacer algo y no obtener resultados.

-Yo no soy nadie, y tu lo eres todo.

-Tu lo eres todo para mí..-Le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Porqué? Yo no lo comprendo...

-Estoy enamorado de ti ¿Es tan difícil de comprender?

-Sí, porque temo que esto acabe y este sola otra vez queriendo a alguien que esta tan lejos de mí... como el mismo sol.

-Puedes ser la luna.

-¿Y verte cuando? Es el ejemplo, tu mundo brilla, el mío se oscurece cada vez más.

-No seas tan pesimista.

-Yo soy así, y es así como moriré, creyendo que ya nada podrá cumplirse en mi vida.

-Déjame demostrarte que estoy aquí, que soy Hyde, que canto, que te amo... Mary miraba a los lados, no sabía que decir o que hacer, estaba confundida, quería amarlo con toda su alma, pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo de encontrarse con algo que al final seria solo dolor.

-Mírame y escúchame!-Le dijo Hyde tomándola de los brazos colocando su rostro junto al de ella.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a todo para hacerte entender que realmente tu me gustas, y el primer paso será obvio...y quiero hacerlo porque te necesito a mi lado y no hay otra forma de hacer las cosas...

-¿De que hablas?

-Acepta ser mi novia, por favor...

-¿Tu novia? Hyde, yo...

Hyde selló su boca con un beso suave y nostálgico, corto y con varios suspiros de tristeza.

-¿No quieres ser parte de mi mundo siendo parte de mi vida propia?-Le pregunto en un susurro.

-Claro que quiero..-Respondió ella con el mismo susurro.

-Entonces...

-¿Entonces? Mary se soltó de sus brazos dirigiéndose rápidamente por la calle hacia el centro de la ciudad, en una actitud bastante extraña que hizo que Hyde corriera tras ella nombrándola a cada instante.

-No me hagas esto nuevamente!-Le dijo Hyde tomándola de la muñeca, deteniendo sus pasos nuevamente.

-¿Por qué me dices que sí, y luego tratas de huir?

-Lo siento..-Le dijo sin voltear hacia él.

-¿Porqué lo haces?

-Tengo miedo..-Le dijo derramando algunas lágrimas cristalinas de sus ojos angustiosos.

-¿Miedo de mí?

-No, miedo de todo, no quiero despertar un día y verme en vuelta en una mentira!

-Esto no es una mentira, es real.-Le dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

-Yo te amo..-Dijo murmurando en su oído con suavidad.

-No quiero dudar de tus palabras.

-Y no lo harás..porque yo estoy confesándote que te amo con todo mi corazón, y créeme que no lo había hecho con tanta convicción momentos atrás. -Perdóname por ser tan estúpida, pero nadie se acostumbra a que un ser especial se cruce en tu vida y te diga que te ama... -No soy especial solo por cantar y ser conocido.. -Para mí lo eres.-Le dijo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.-¿No ves que no fui a trabajar por seguirte?

-Es verdad ¿Lo hiciste por...

-Por no tener que ver a ese tipo, quería estar contigo..-Le dijo secándose las lágrimas. Mary le sonrió sonrojada mirando sus ojos y el suelo humedecido por el roció de la mañana. Todo estaba bien, sereno, tranquilo, romántico, pero unas bocinas extrañas irrumpieron el momento a espaldas de Hyde, como si algo hubiese pasado. Un sargento bajo del auto policial con radio en mano y unos documentos en la otra, mirando a Hyde y a Mary por debajo de sus gafas oscuras.

-Hideto Takarai...?-Pregunto mirando a Hyde.

-Sí, señor.-Respondió caminando hacia él soltando la mano de Mary. -Hay una demanda contra usted puesta hace pocos minutos por un funcionario del hospital capital.

-Hyde..-Le dijo Mary aferrándose a su brazo.-

-¿Quedo arrestado?

-No, vengan conmigo al hospital para aclarar el asunto...señorita..

-Sí, no se preocupe, iremos con usted...¿Cierto?

-Sí...-Respondió el inculpado subiendo al autopatrulla.

La demanda hecha por aquel Doctor que Hyde había golpeado gustoso, no lo tenía preocupado, es más, le daba risa todo lo que estaba haciendo el sujeto para perjudicar a quien no conocía mas que como paciente. También el hecho de ir a la cárcel le era divertido, se veía encadenado y azotado por..bueno..por la chica que iba a su lado aferrada a su brazo con fuerza, temiendo lo peor.

Cuando bajaron de la patrulla, y caminaron hacia la sala de recepción, todos los miraban. Los funcionarios se miraban confundidos, algunos halagando la figura de Hyde, otros envidiándolo. El rostro morado del Doctor demandante se puso en frente de Hyde con ganas de matarlo. Estaba enfadado y alterado, solo quería alcanzarlo y darle mas de algún golpe en el rostro de niño que tenía. Pero Mary se puso delante de él con el ceño fruncido, muy amenazante.

-Esta bien, no te interpongas.-Le dijo Hyde tomándola de los brazos y dejándola a un lado para estar frente a ese sujeto problemático que seguía amedrentándolo.

-Este es el maldito infeliz que me destrozo el rostro...-Dijo al policía.

-¿Te lo destroce? Creo que me falto este otro lado..-Le dijo Hyde sonriendo complacido. -Eres un enano maldito! -Y tu un aprovechador!

-Veamos!-Dijo el policía.

-Mándelo a la cárcel, una bestia como él no puede estar suelto!

-Sí, soy una bestia con los de mi misma especie..-Le dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-Maldito, te voy a matar!-Dijo el Doctor abalanzándose sobre él, pero detenido por algunos funcionarios del hospital. -Entonces usted le hizo eso...lo golpeó hasta dejarlo en estas condiciones.-Dijo el policía a Hyde.

-Sí, lo hice, pero fue un solo golpe!-Aclaro con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mentira!

-Señor, este chico dice la verdad, fue solo un golpe, varios de nosotros lo vimos..-Dijo la compañera de trabajo de Mary.

-Así es..-Dijeron aquellos testigos de los hechos.

-¿Solo un golpe?

-¿Qué haría usted si ve a un sujeto oportunista tratar de besar a su chica a la fuerza¿Lo felicita?-Pregunto Hyde al confundido policía Español. -No...pero tampoco llegaría a estos extremos.

-Estaba enojado, muy enojado, solo avance y lo golpeé con este puño que usted ve aquí, y luego lo deje para hablar con Mary..-Explico encelándole el puño y mirando luego a Mary.

-Así fue todo...-Aseguro Mary.

-¿Y los punta pies que me diste¿Se te olvidaron?-Pregunto el Doctor sujetado por sus compañeros de trabajo. -¿Punta pies?-Pensó Hyde. Las patadas que le dio mientras besaba a Mary habían sido inexplicablemente fuera de control. -¿No te golpeaste cuando te caíste después del puñetazo? -Entonces todo esta resuelto, pero si vuelven a pelear ambos se irán a la cárcel por varios días! -Esta bien. El policía se fue con dolor de cabeza. El silencio momentáneo que había entre todos los presentes fue solo pantalla, porque cuando el peligro de cárcel desapareció, volvieron a los insultos, el Doctor siguió lanzándole maldiciones, mientras Hyde, serio y reflexivo, no lo escuchaba.

-Y tú Mary... ¿Cómo puedes estar con ese enano callejero?

-¿Qué cosa? -Escúchame bien Doctor de tercera categoría, tú fuiste el que empezó con todo!-Le dijo Mary apartándolo de ella. -Preferiste dejarme en el suelo herido e irte con ese gusano!

-Claro que lo prefería...

-Y tú...di algo...grandísimo estúpido! Hyde suspiro y alejo su mirada de él para fijarla en el techo del hospital, ignorándolo por completo.

-Maldito... -¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Hyde con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándolo tranquilamente.

-No entiendo cómo alguien como tú puede estar con ella.-Le dijo dándole la espalda.

- Me las vas a pagar!-Le grito el Doctor de repente lanzando un puño a su rostro pálido. Hyde no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, un puño veloz golpeo su mejilla derecha lanzándolo contra la puerta del hospital con fuerza, casi quebrando los vidrios por el impacto. Mary corrió hacia el viéndolo boca abajo con una posa de sangre goteando de su rostro.

-Hyde!

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-Le respondió Hyde arrodillándose junto a ella.

-Pega como niña...-Le sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

-No te muevas, déjame limpiarte..-Le dijo Mary sacando un pañuelo de su chaqueta para limpiar la nariz de Hyde de donde provenía la sangre.

-Au!...eso me dolió..-Dijo tomando el pañuelo, mientras ella se ponía de pie y le daba un nuevo golpe en el rostro al Doctor.

-Esto es por herir a Hyde!- Luego Le dio una bofetada en el lado más intacto.

-Y eso por creer que te tomaría en cuenta con tus estúpidos tratos! Mary se había vuelto una violenta mujer que a Hyde dejo más que inspirado, porque la dulce y temerosa chica tenia un lado B muy marcado.

-Vamos...-Le dijo la joven ayudando a Hyde a ponerse de pie.

-Debemos curar esa herida.

-Sí...haré todo lo que tú quieras...-Respondió riendo, con el pañuelo comprimiendo la salida de sangre. Caminaron hasta la sala de atención, mirados por todos los presentes. El piso estaba llenó de sangre y quien entraba se asustaba.

-Déjame ver como esta..-Pidió ella sentándolo en una camilla.

-Creo que dejó de sangrar..-Dijo Hyde quitándose el pañuelo.

-También te heriste el labio..-Le dijo acariciándole esa herida en especial. -También el corazón..-Dijo él poniendo la mano de la joven en su pecho.-¿Ves como esta de tenso?

-Hyde...-Suspiro ella tomando los implementos para limpiar la nariz de Hyde que estaba roja.

-No hagas eso..-Le dijo tomándola de la cintura.

-Mejor mis labios..necesitan recobrar la movilización.-Dijo sonriéndole y alcanzando sus labios para besarlos suavemente.- Au, duele..-Se quejó dejando el beso y tocándose el labio herido.

-Te lo dije...

-Si se muere no se que haré!

-Solo es un corte, no esta tan mal.

-Entonces ven..-Le dijo tomándola nuevamente de la cintura.

-Me gusto tu lado violento.

-¿Te gusto?

-Sí, yo necesito de eso para sobrevivir...¿Me lo das?

-Lo pensaré...

-Por favor...damelo...-Pidió besándola en los labios, aferrándola a su cuerpo mientras a fuera todo era un caos/

_**continuara...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20: "Quiero estar contigo"**

De policías, violencia, besos, peticiones, no era todo esto, seguía esa impaciencia por saber en que quedaría todo lo que había, si en una amistad, o en algo más. Mary llevó a Hyde a su departamento con la nariz y la boca hinchada, además de la espalda adolorida por caer sobre la puerta de vidrio después del golpe que el Doctor le había proporcionado. Se quejó todo el camino, inclusive estando ya sentado en la sala del departamento con Mary sonriéndole sentada en la mesa de centro.

-No te estas muriendo, ya no te quejes como un niño.

-Lo siento, pero es que..necesito atención extra. Mira como quede, con la nariz y labio hinchado!

-Discúlpame por hacerte pasar por esto.

-¿A que te refieres? No es tu culpa.

-Claro que lo es.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque así lo siento...

-Te equivocas, si no lo hubiese golpeado nada de esto pasaría. Y me siento mal al saber que tuviste que renunciar...

-No iba a seguir trabajando al lado de ese tipo...

-¿Sabes algo? El solo hecho de reaccionar para defenderme me hizo comprender que te importo mucho, aunque tu digas o trates de decir lo contrario.

-Claro que me importas..además. ¿Quién va a querer a una tonta chiquilla que le teme a todo?

-Yo no pienso eso de ti.

-Yo sí, por eso quiero decirte ahora mismo que cambiaré las cosas de una vez por todas...

-¿Y como comenzaras?

-Comenzare diciendo que te amo y que quiero estar contigo...-Le dijo Mary sentándose a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Serás mi novia entonces?

-Sí, yo quiero estar contigo...¿Alguien perdonaría que rechazaran al hombre más especial del mundo?

-¿Las Fans?

-Las fans me asesinaran ahora...

Se dieron un beso suave y superficial, porque Hyde no podía siquiera hablar bien debido a la hinchazón que la herida le había causado en el labio superior. Hyde sentía el beso en lo más profundo de su pecho. Saber que ella le quería le daba al beso algo más dulce que la miel.

-Ya que somos novios...¿Vendrías conmigo a Japón?-Preguntó rodeando su cuello con su brazo.

-¿Ir contigo a Japón?

-Si quieres solo de vacaciones, son tres meses de permiso..¿O no?

-Sí, son tres...

-¿Quieres conocer Japón de la mano de este sujeto adolorido de pies a cabeza?-Le preguntó afirmando su frente en la de ella, y sonriendo a pesar del malestar.

-¿Si te digo que no.. -Si te niegas te irá mal..

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, el insistente invita, yo invito, yo pago...además estas sin trabajo¿Cómo sabes si encuentras algo allá?

-¿Sin saber el idioma?

-Tienes frente a ti al maestro.

-¿Solo de idioma?

-Si quieres de otros ramos...

-Llévame a conocer Japón...junto a ti..-Le pidió besándolo en los labios con dulzura. -¿Pido los pasajes? -Llama..-Le dijo pasándole le teléfono y la guía telefónica. Mary no sabia si Hyde hablaba en serio, le había facilitado el teléfono para ver si él seria capaz de hacerlo, de pedir los pasajes. Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos, Hyde le sonreía con el teléfono en la mano. -Vuelo mañana en la noche, esta todo listo..

-¿Mañana? -Sí...habían pasajes para mañana..¿No es buena señal?

-No lo sé. -Estaremos en pocos días juntos en Japón, y veras que todo valió la pena...Ahora...Tengo que ir al hotel, tengo todas mis cosas allí.

-Yo te acompaño, vamos...

Hyde lo había hecho decidido, había guardado dos pasajes a Japón en el vuelo que salía por la noche del día siguiente. Mary no lo creía¿Iría con él a Japón ¿Con el mismísimo Hyde de todos sus sueños habidos y por haber? No era posible que esto sucediera, menos a ella. Pero era verdad, Hyde estaba a su lado mirando el paisaje y luego a ella siempre con una sonrisa que entregarle. -

Tus padres creerán que te estoy raptando..-Le dijo Hyde tomando su mano.

-Tengo la edad suficiente para saber lo que haré, aunque esto este fuera de lo pensado... -¿Estas segura de querer viajar conmigo a Japón?

-Estoy segura...nada por ahora me hará retroceder..quiero ir contigo..-Respondió afirmando su mentón el brazo de Hyde.

-Como mi novia, iremos como novios, eso suena bien..

-Pero no me quedaré en tu casa! -No te preocupes, no lo harás...Dame un beso... Hyde la beso suavemente, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz por lo que le estaba pasando. Había logrado estar con ella, ser novios, y lo más importante, tenerla por algunos meses junto a él en aquel país soñado, tomados de la mano, como él quiso desde la primera vez que se encontraron en España. -Lo que vendrá después será mejor..-Murmuro para si mismo mirando el rostro luminosos de su acompañante.

Mary iría a Japón. De todos sus meses queriendo a Hyde, había soñado en pisar Japón¿Pero de la mano de él? Era una joven de 22 años de edad, mirando a un hombre con apariencia de niño de 37 años de edad...sí, porque realmente el tenia esa edad, aunque su apariencia decía lo contrario. Hyde tampoco creía lo que le estaba diciendo su mente y corazón, llevar a esa joven a Japón, sin saber el idioma. Todo era una locura, pero con una justificación bastante comprensible: el amor.

El hotel donde Hyde se hospedaba siempre los recibió con amabilidad, más cuando el gerente vio al extranjero llegar herido del brazo de una angustiosa joven.

-Sr.¿Qué le paso?-Preguntó asustado.

-El amor es doloroso..-Le respondió sonriendo dejándose abrazar por Mary para caminar hasta el ascensor.

-Ya veo...¿Quiere que le lleven algo a la habitación?

-Sí, algo para comer...y una botella de vino, del mejor...

-Esta bien, Sr. Camino con ayuda hasta el ascensor sonriendo siempre al sentir el dolor en su nariz, labio y espalda. El sonreír era parte de una terapia propia para no tener que fastidiar con alegatos, a Mary.

-Piso numero 4, habitación 412..-Le dijo a Mary que lo miraba con paciencia.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien?-Le preguntó apretando el numero 4 del tablero.

-Me siento de maravilla, no te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré...

-No me refiero a eso...Te preguntaba por todo en general, de todo.

-Si quieres saber si me arrepiento de algo, si te hecho la culpa de todo...No, no lo hago. Prueba de eso es que te invite a Japón, porque quiero que me conozcas mi mundo y a mí desenvolviéndome en él.

-Lo sé, pero... -Mejor ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación.

Si Hyde se quejaba de heridas, solo era para que Mary le cuidara como a un niño, pues era eso lo que quería, que ella lo atendiera con la mejor de sus sonrisas y su mirada tan preocupada y triste. Los boletos para el viaje estaban listos, solo debían ir, pedir el pasaje, y volar juntos hacia ese país soñado donde todo podría suceder.

-¿Qué qué? Hyde¿Qué me dijiste ¿Te vendrás con ella?

-Sí, Tetsu, con ella.

-¿Estas demente?

-No. -

¿Porqué¿Cómo, cuando¿Porqué si estaban peleados? -Ahora no...

-¿Entonces quieres que me haga cargo de eso?

-Sí, hable ya con los dueños, todo esta arreglado.

-¿Hyde?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué estas haciendo¿Qué paso?

-Solo has lo que te pedí, te llamo en cuanto llegue a Japón./

**Continuara...**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21: "Viaje a Japón"**

-Ropa lista, corazón, cuerpo y mente listos...-Dijo Hyde tocándose las partes señaladas, nervioso y dispuesto a todo.

-No sé, no puedo, si debo, no, no sé...¿qué hago?-Se preguntaba Mary con el teléfono en las manos.-Se enojaron conmigo...estoy segura..-Dijo hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Había llamado a sus padres la noche anterior para contarles lo que pasaría ese día. No se lo creyeron, y cuando ya supieron que no era una broma, se tornaron serios y fastidiados, preocupados y enojados por lo que iba a hacer su hija. Su amiga también se enojo un poco por su decisión repentina de viajar a un país donde nadie hablaba en español, más que Hyde. Todo junto la estaba desesperando, y quería ir, pero tenía miedo de encontrarse sola y perdida en ese mundo aparte.

-Son las siente...-Dijo poniéndose de pie mirando sus maletas.

-Iré, aunque me pierda en ese lugar, no me quedaré con las ganas de estar con Hyde sin saber si esto es verdadero y bueno...-Dijo tomando las maletas para llevarlas a la sala, donde su amiga le esperaba.

-¿Entonces te iras con él? -Sí...-Respondió mirando el suelo fijamente.

-¿Estas conciente de todo?

-Sí, no soy tonta, tengo dinero suficiente para volver si algo malo pasa...tu sabes qué cosas.. -Entonces me llamas dos veces a la semana, si no lo haces llamo a la policía para que te valla a buscar!

-En cuanto llegue a Japón te llamo...¿Esta bien así? -Sí, amiga. Mary abrió la puerta y dejó las maletas afuera para abrazar a su amiga. Derramó algunas lágrimas sintiendo ese miedo de siempre, pero a la vez emoción por estar con Hyde. Sus padres estaban enojados con su decisión de viajar a Japón con un completo desconocido, al menos para ellos.

-Te llamo en cuanto llegue..no te preocupes...-Le repitió una vez más secándose los ojos con las manos frías y temblorosas. Hyde apareció por el pasillo con paso apresurado, vestido de café, y acercándose a ella para tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso de buenas tardes muy profundo.

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí...

-Tu amiga no se perderá, estará conmigo...-Dijo él a la amiga de su novia que miraba desde la puerta con grandes ojos.

-Este es el número de mi casa...y el de la policía de Japón por cualquier cosa, si quieres verifícalo ahora..

-No es necesario... -Este es mi número de identificación, por si me quieres demandar luego...

-Esta bien.. Hyde continuó dando especificaciones, dándole otro papel amarillo.

-Este es el numero del hotel donde Mary se quedará, Y este es el del aeropuerto Español y japonés...para que verifiques los horarios...

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Le pregunto Mary acariciándole el rostro.

-Llame a tu casa...y di los mismos números..-Le dijo besándola en la mejilla.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? Después de que él dijo eso, el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar dejando a todos conteniendo el aire.

-¿Sí?-Pregunto Cindy.

-Sí, hola¿Cómo estan¿si? Sí, todavía no se va. Cindy estiro la mano puso el teléfono en el oído de su amiga que contenía la respiración muy nerviosa y sonrió.

-Tu mama..-Le dijo.

-¿Qué? Si? Ah, hola mamá...

-¿Asi que tu amiguito es muy considerado..-Dijo en tono burlesco.

-¿Por qué? -Nos dio direcciones, teléfonos, Hotel, casa, aeropuertos...

-¿De verdad?

-¿No lo sabías?

-Me lo acaba de decir.

-¿Entonces te irás con él?

-Sí, necesito hacerlo.

-¿Y cuales fueron las condiciones del viaje?

-Fueron...ninguna, en realidad...solo me invito y yo acepte...

Hyde la abrazo por la espalda, de la cintura, con fuerza, besándola en la mejilla, muy interesado en la conversación.

-Espera...-Le dijo poniendo el teléfono en el oído de Hyde.

-Buenos días o buenas tardes..-Dijo riéndose de Mary que presionaba el teléfono con fuerza en su oreja.

-Soy quien quiere raptarse a su hija..-Dijo tratando de alejar su rostro de la mano de su novia.-Sí..no se preocupe...no le pasara nada, se lo aseguro...

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de viajeros frecuentes y no frecuentes. Mary iba del brazo de Hyde mirando a todas partes, con temor, nuevamente. Las voces de todos se confundían en varios idiomas, y no se entendía nada, ni siquiera podía escuchar las palabras de Hyde, solo veía su boca creando palabras que no podía leer.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó Hyde acercando su boca a su oreja. -Sí, estoy bien..-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Tomaron los pasajes y fueron a la sala de espera, cuando faltaban 47 minutos para que su vuelo dejará España. Los ojos de Mary recorrían nerviosos la sala de embarque. Tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Hyde, para no perderse del sueño extraño en el que estaba. Él, con despreocupación, esperaba que los minutos pasaran para mostrarle a su novia su mundo el cual quería mucho.

-Miren..!-Dijeron unas niñas en japonés.

-Es Hyde!-Exclamaron ellas indicando al hombre de café que miraba las vitrinas que separaban de las otras salas.

-Hyde?-Dijo Mary alzando la mirada, al ver que las chicas se acercaban eufóricas a él.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto mirando su rostro y luego al frente por los griteríos que venían hacia ellos.

-Oh, no..

-¿Admiradoras, fanáticas? Creo que son mis amigas del fans club de Hyde..-Dijo Mary burlándose de la situación. -Hola..-Dijeron cuatro chicas al unísono, siempre en japonés.

-Hola...-Saludo él con seriedad.

-¿Eres Hyde, verdad?

-No, soy Tom cruise..-Dijo seriamente. Mary miraba sin entender la conversación, pero por lo que veía, Hyde no estaba siendo muy amable.

-Es Hyde!-Dijeron las chicas histéricas

-¿Y ella quien es? Hyde miro a Mary y sonrió, dándole un beso tierno en la boca luminosa de su acompañante.

-¡Que!-Dijeron las chicas asustadas, exaltadas, histéricas..y..todo lo que significa "¿qué fue eso?

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto una de las chicas.

-Es mi novia...-Respondió Hyde abrazando a Mary con fuerza, del cuello, dándole un beso firme en la mejilla. -¿Tu qué!-Dijeron las chicas con sus rostros descompuestos

En Japón mientras tanto, Tetsu estaba con teléfono en mano, papeles en mano y con ganas de pegarle a alguien.

-Maldito, maldito, maldito Hideto, demonio, aprovechador...Uy ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien tenga que ver estas tonterías! Tetsu se detuvo en un condominio muy cerrado y tranquilo. Llamo al encargado y entró arrugando los papeles que llevaba solo de rabia.

-Buenas noches, vine a ver si esta todo listo.-Dijo a unos hombres que acomodaban muebles y varias cosas básicas en una de las casas blancas de dos pisos.

-Sí, señor, tal como usted lo pidió.

-Bien...Muchas gracias. Tetsu le pagó a los hombres y estos se fueron en un gran camión de almacén.

-¿Para qué se apura ese degenerado en armar una casa si ni sabe que ocurrirá en estos días!-Alegó furioso viendo la cocina.

-Cocina, sala, dormitorio, baño¿Qué pretende este infeliz?-Se preguntó confundido.

-¿Y cual será la mentira que le dirá para que se quede en esta casa?...No se en lo que esta pensando este despistado...no lo comprendo...

El viaje de Hyde y Mary continuó, pero claramente ambos estaban enojados al ver a esas fans hablando, mirándolos, alegando, gritando...como verdaderas locas escapadas de un psiquiátrico. Pero también hacia reír a Mary y sonreír a Hyde, al recordar que, la chica que estaba a su lado, una vez, quizás, hizo o quiso hacer lo mismo, aunque rebobinando los recuerdos, cuando ambos se toparon se quedaron mudos.

-No puedo creer que esa chica sea su novia..

-Escuchaba Hyde, decir a las chicas.

-Es horrible...

Hyde miró a Mary que se había quedado dormida y sonrió...las chicas eran unas envidiosas.

-Ahora que recuerdo, es la misma que salió tiempo atrás en las revistas, es una tonta.

-Novia de nuestro Hyde, ni muerta!


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22: "La preocupación de Hyde"**

-Tetsu, estamos en Japón..

-¿Y quieres que me levante para ir a buscarlos?

-No llamo para eso..¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, lo hice...y si quieres las llaves me tendré que levantar!..que rabia me das, Haido!

-Gracias amigo, estaremos en la cafetería.

-Ok, Ok. Mary bostezaba junto a las maletas, esperando que Hyde terminara de hablar por teléfono. El largo viaje en avión la tenían mareada, con dolor de cabeza y mucho sueño.

-Tetsu vendrá por nosotros dentro de media hora.

-¿Tetsu? -¿Vamos a la cafetería?

-Esta bien.-Le respondió ella tomando su mano. Mientras ellos esperaban, los terceros involucrados se pasaban el dato, muy animados, emocionados, de forma caótica.

-¿Qué Hyde ya esta en Japón?-Dijo Ken de un solo grito.

-Siii! Ahora voy por él ¿Quieres ir a ver la locura?

-¿Qué locura? -Paso por ti en diez minutos, prepárate!

-Esta bien¿Puedo llamar a Yukihiro?

-Llámalo y dile que paso por tu casa en diez minutos.

-Ok. Ken se apresuró tropezando con todo lo que tenía a su paso, mientras hablaba con Yukihiro y le contaba las buenas nuevas del día, pateaba los sillones y la ropa repartida como alfombra en el suelo. Entró a la ducha y salió a los cinco minutos, tomo desayuno en un minuto, y espero a que Yukihiro llegara, y que Tetsu se apareciera, en los cuatro minutos restantes.

-¿Aun no llega Tetsu?-Pregunto Yuki llegando en su auto apresuradamente.

-Ahí viene. Tetsu se estaciono como pudo y bajo del vehículo de un salto, muy excitado por los acontecimientos del día.

-No van a creer nada de lo que les diga, asi que prefiero que lo vean con sus propios ojos!

-¿Hyde se cambió el sexo?-Pregunto Ken.

-No, es algo mejor que eso!

-?

-Vamos a recogerlo al aeropuerto, se van a llevar el susto de su vida.

-Insisto, Hyde se cambio el sexo.-Decía Ken subiendo al vehículo de Tetsu, que era bastante grande como para varias personas. Yukihiro dejo su auto en la casa de Ken, y se fueron los tres al aeropuerto que quedaba a veinte minutos de donde estaban.

-¿No nos dirás lo que pasa con la locura de Hyde?-Preguntaba Yukihiro. -No, es demasiado lunática como para decírselos yo.

-¿Se hizo la cirugía plástica?

-¿Se puso senos?-Pregunto Ken.

-Mira que me apunto a la lista de inmediato, se vería bien de mujer..

-Cállate, Ken! No se trata de eso!

-¿Y entonces? No se me ocurre otra locura que pueda hacer Hyde...

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Tiene algo que ver su enfermerita?-Pregunto agotando las posibilidades.

-Ya lo verán.

Tetsu volvió a estacionarse como pudo. Los tres salieron corriendo del vehículo, como quien escapa de una bomba dentro de él. Entraron al aeropuerto y Tetsu los detuvo de improviso.

-Oye! Casi me caigo!-Dijo Yukihiro.

-A la cafetería, están en la cafetería.-Les dijo mirando hacia todos los lados posibles.

-A la cafetería entonces! Hyde tomaba su café y aplastaba los cigarros en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, ya que no se atrevía a fumar frente a ella. Cuando aniquilo todos los cigarros dejo el café y le tomo la mano sonriendo sereno, confiando en el maravilloso momento de estar juntos en el país de los sueños imposibles de los extranjeros latinoamericanos.

-Por la tarde saldremos a conocer Japón ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Sí, para eso vine..-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, para eso..-Pensó Hyde mirando su taza de café.

-Esas fans del avión..-Dijo Mary.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-Me odiaron todo el trayecto..-Dijo sonrojándose.

-No entiendo el idioma, pero no fue una limitación para no comprender que me lanzaron maldiciones por estar contigo.

-Las maldiciones quedan nulas...si estamos los dos juntos y nos queremos. Hyde se auto-analizó de inmediato, lo que había dicho sonaba a alguien muy presuntuoso.

-Hyde...

-¿Qué?

-Llego Tetsu..-Le avisó desviando el rostro hacia los ventanales, justo cuando los tres individuos los localizaron.

-¿No es su enfermera?-Pregunto Ken deteniéndose de inmediato.

-Sí, esa es la locura, se trajo a Mary...

-¿Que se trajo a su enfermera¿A vivir?

-Esas son sus intenciones, pero espera escuchar lo peor...lo hará de mala forma.

-¿La dejara embarazada!

-No, no, no, eso no! Ella viene a conocer, y él la trajo para que se quede junto a él, y según lo que entiendo...hará todo lo que este a su alcance para amarrarla definitivamente a él.

-¿El te lo dijo?-Preguntó Yukihiro.

-No, es una hipótesis, no tengo idea de lo que pretende realmente. Los tres individuos confundidos entraron a la cafetería mirándose con una ceja levantada caminando derecho hasta donde la pareja los esperaba, tomados de la mano.

-Hyde...-Dijeron los tres mirándolo asustados.

-Sí, estamos bien, gracias.-Les dijo en Japonés.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-Le preguntó Ken mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Recuerdan a Mary?-Dijo en ingles.

-Cómo no olvidarla, como estas?-Dijo Tetsu en ingles, sonriéndole amablemente.

-Muy bien, gracias, y ustedes?

-Atónitos.-Respondió Ken en ingles.

-Los comprendo, yo estoy en las mismas.-Respondió sonriéndole a Hyde.

-¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto un Hyde poco alegre.

-Sí, déjame llevar las maletas de la princesa..-Dijo Tetsu sonriéndole divertidamente a la novia de su amigo.

-Deja de coquetearle..-Le dijo Hyde empujándolo por la espalda, serio y cansado, tomando la mano de Mary con fuerza y pensando en lo que podría ser las horas siguientes a su llegada al gran país.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo vienes?-Le pregunto Ken a Mary caminando a su lado, hombro con hombro.

-Un mes, más no.

-¿Solo un mes¿Y no piensas quedarte?-Le pregunto Tetsu.

-No puedo, son varias las cosas que me lo impiden..

-Y pocas las que no..-Dijo Hyde en japonés.

-Pero bueno, debes aprovechar tu estadía para conocer la ciudad, y terminar de enamorarte de Hyde, o de otro..-Le dijo Tetsu intentando bromear.

-Me encantaría...enamorarme más de Hyde...-Suspiro ella en silencio mirando al serio hombre que iba a su lado mirando hacia el frente, totalmente cambiado, y eso la atemorizo.

-Hyde, cambia esa cara, estas asustando a tu chica!-Dijo Yukihiro.

-¿Qué?

-¿En que planeta estabas?

-En el planeta "ayúdame"-Respondió en japonés.

-¿Te hago cita con el psicólogo? -Por favor, áseme ese favor.

Era claro que algo malo le pasaba a Hyde, después de pisar el suelo japonés de la mano de su novia. Todos lo observaron, incluyendo a Mary que solo pudo apretar su mano con fuerza, tal como lo hacia él.

-¿El hotel suish es bueno?-Pregunto Mary a sus compañeros de vehículo.

-¿Hotel?

-Sí, hotel, me quedaré en un hotel..

-Le aclaró Mary a Hyde que la miraba como asustado.-¿Ya se te olvidó? -No, es que...

-?-Dijeron sus amigos mirándolo con impaciencia. -Es bueno..-Respondió Hyde abrazándola por el cuello.

Entonces Mary llegó al hotel Suish. Hyde dejó sus maletas en su habitación y la beso en los labios mientras sus amigos esperaban en el lobby del hotel.

-¿Qué le esta pasando a Hyde?-Pregunto Tetsu.

-¿Vieron como se esta comportando?

-Como un desabrido..?-Contestó Yukihiro.

-A Haido le pasa algo, y debe ser el futuro, lo que lo tiene así, porque según tu hipótesis, el quiere tenerla junto a él, pro eso la trajo de vacaciones, lo que le preocupa es no poder lograrlo. -Sí, pienso lo mismo..-Dijo Tetsu. A los minutos apareció Hyde, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando el suelo alfombrado fijamente.

-Cada vez creo que estoy más loco..-Dijo pasando al lado de sus amigos, camino al automóvil estacionado frente al hotel.

-Pero explícanos algo!-Pidió Ken. Hyde esperaba en la acera a que Tetsu abriera las puertas para sentarse y maldecir, pero él se demoraba en hacerlo.

-¿Vas a abrir la maldita puerta!-Pregunto mirándolo enojado. Tetsu se había acomodado frente a él afirmado al vehículo, con los brazos cruzados y esperando una razón buena para que él estuviera enfadado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada! -Estas enojado, maldiciendo por montones en japonés para que Mary no se diera cuenta!

-Sí, lo hago, estoy enojado, maldigo porque tengo rabia!

-¿Rabia por qué?-Pregunto Ken afirmándose al auto, junto a Yukihiro, en frente del enfadado hombre.

-Mary quiere quedarse solo un mes, como máximo, me lo a aclarado mas de veinte veces en el viaje! Yo no lo aguanto, no aguanto que me diga tantas veces lo que ya sé de memoria!

-Tu quieres que se quede aquí contigo...-Le dijo Tetsu clavando su dedo índice en el pecho de Hyde.

-Eso es lo que pretendo, pero si ella esta convencida de no quedarse¿Cómo lograrlo? Mary no es tonta, sabe que pueden pasar muchas cosas, entre ellas dejar de quererla, tan fugaz como cuando me enamore de ella a primera vista. Además, el tiempo juntos ha sido demasiado breve...

-Es el problema de enamorarse de una extranjera...

-No fue mi culpa que nos cruzáramos y me enamorara, mas encima cuando ella ya me conocía por canciones y fotografías.

-¿Quieres un consejo?-Le dijo Ken encendiendo un cigarro.

-No están demás en este tiempo.-Respondió Hyde encendiendo un cigarro, el cual fumo nervioso.

-Has todo lo posible por amarrarla a Japón, pero de buena forma, sin hacer tonterías como embarazarla..

-No haría eso! Lo que haré es conseguirle algo aquí, un trabajo...un lugar para vivir, y mi corazón, el poco que me queda intacto.

-Bien dicho, tienes un mes para conseguirlo.

-No me lo recuerdes./

**continuara...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Espero que les este gustando este fic's n-n espero que me dejen sus review para poder saber que tal va, ya?**

**bye bye!**

**CAPITULO 23: "Conociendo Japón"**

Ya estaba en Japón, durmiendo en una suave cama del mejor hotel de la ciudad, y lo aprovechaba al máximo, ya que era con sus ahorros con lo que estaba pagando su estadía, aunque sin saber que alguien había metido manos en eso. Cuatro enigmáticos hombres la esperaban en el lobby del hotel con la mejor de sus caras serias, sobre todo Hyde, que los miraba con enfado, ya que nadie los había invitado al paseo de la tarde.

-No teníamos planes!-Dijo Yukihiro levantando las manos.

-Además...si no los acompañamos quizás terminen mal.

-¿Terminar mal por qué?

-Por tu mal humor, al menos con nosotros presentes eso no se notara tanto..-Justificó Tetsu.

-Además ya viene tu enfermera, no podemos arrancar!-Dijo Ken encendiendo un cigarro, el numero 13 en el día.

-Buenas tardes..-Saludo Mary sonriéndoles dulcemente, vestida con un pantalón negro y un suéter verdoso, con una abrigo en la mano verdoso un poco mas claro, en gamuza.

-Parece que tiene gusto por la moda...-Murmuro Ken a Tetsu y Yukihiro.

-Que bueno ver a los cuatro hombres más famosos de Japón.

-No sabe lo que es la realidad.-Murmuro Yukihiro riéndose con Tetsu.

-Te vez preciosa.-Le dijo Hyde besándola en la frente y luego en la boca, apasionadamente.

-Basta, que nos están mirando todos!-Le dijo resbalando sus labios por su mejilla hasta dejar su frente apoyada en su hombro.

-Que miren todo lo que quieran, no me importa...Dame un beso..-Le pido tomando su rostro en sus manos, respirando en ella y besándola apasionadamente con suspiros capaces de derretirla por completo, pero con el publico tan carismático que tenían, eso era imposible.

-¿Dónde iremos?-Pregunto ella mirando a los tres simpáticos músicos de L'arc-en-ciel.

-El jefe Hyde manda por hoy..-Contestó Tetsu.

-Entonces obedeceremos al líder por el día...¿Hyde?

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde iremos?

Recorrieron media ciudad a bordo del tren que pasaba por todos los lugares principales de la ciudad de Tokio. Los cerros a lo lejos, la torre de Tokio, calles de comercio, lugares donde la gente solía ir a las seis de la tarde en Japón. Hyde mantenía la vista fija en el paisaje y en Mary, ella, en cambio solo en Hyde, porque nada más le importaba que ver su rostro, sus labios, y escucharlo hablar suavemente en su rostro. Eran sus amigos los más entusiasmados por el paseo, que le enseñaban cada objeto del camino, incluyendo postes de luz, árboles frondosos que apenas lograban verse al paso, las casas, templos, personas.. El paseo en tren había sido agradable, claro que con la velocidad de este, Mary se había mareado y se afirmaba con fuerza de Hyde. Los demás estaban eufóricos, sobre todo Tetsu que se encargaba de poner las bromas en el grupito del turismo aventura.

-Hey! Haido! Atención!-Le llamo Tetsu cuando caminaban por uno de los parques de la ciudad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres tomarte una foto con la princesa?-Le preguntó sacando una cámara fotográfica.

-La compre mientras iban al baño! Hyde suspiró y miró a Mary sonriéndole levemente, viéndose reflejado en sus hermosos ojos cafés.

-Claro que quiero una foto con ella...-Le respondió mirando a la joven tan cerca que podía oír su respiración agitada.

-Y si sale mal..!-Le amenazó.

-Ya sé, ya sé, me darás con el látigo, ya me acostumbre...-Dijo en ingles para que Mary entendiera todo.

-¿Con el látigo?

-Una vez escuche una canción en español que decía: "dale con el látigo, dale con el látigo..si ella se porta mal..dale con el látigo"-Dijo en un español muy raro.

-?-Quedaron todos al escucharlo.

-Me dijeron lo que significaba...por eso lo digo..

-Ah...

-¿Y cuando fue eso?-Le pregunto Yukihiro en un murmullo.

-Fue cuando Haido conoció a Mary, me dio por saber de Chile, y entrometiéndome en las radios online escuche esa canción...fue fácil...y ella debería darle unos latigazos a este pobre amigo nuestro que esta muy mal de la cabeza.

-Tienes razón..

-Bueno..¿Están listos para la fotografía?-Pregunto Tetsu enfocando a la pareja con su cámara desechable.

-Sí...-Dijeron ambos mirándose tiernamente. Hyde abrazó a la joven de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, imagen que Tetsu pasmó en su cámara. Luego se miraron y desviaron toda su atención al fotógrafo quien tomó la cuarta fotografía, ahora con el consentimiento de ambos.

-Bueno, estamos listos..-Dijo Tetsu incorporándose a la escena con la cámara en el bolsillo de su chaqueta azul.

-¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino?-Pregunto Mary avanzando con la mano de Hyde entrelazada con la de ella en su espalda

-Estar juntos..-Respondió Hyde arrastrándola hasta su cuerpo con fuerza, para besarla en la mejilla y su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Vamos a comer?

-Si, tengo hambre..-Dijo Ken apagando su cigarrillo.

-Yo lo...-Trataba de decir Hyde calmadamente.

-Conozco un lugar muy bueno, para comer a esta hora.-Dijo Tetsu.

-Lo siento, pero la invitación es solo para ella..-Dijo al fin enderezándose detrás de Mary, sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura.

-Bueno...esta bien, ve a comer con ella, pero se aburrirán...-Dijo Tetsu tomando a sus otros amigos de los brazos para apartarlos de la pareja.-Nos vemos mañana, Haido, y no vayas a maltratar a la princesa!

-No lo haré, adiós. Hyde espero abrazando a su novia, que esos tres individuos desaparecieran de la calle para poder conversar tranquilamente con ella, de una vez por todas, en lo que era Japón, las calles iluminadas por doquier, del país soñado por muchos. -

Mírame..-Le pidió Hyde haciéndola voltear hacia él.

-¿Que ocurre?-Preguntó nerviosa al ver esos labios rozando los suyos una vez más.

-Me siento raro estando aquí en mi país junto a ti, es como...un sueño.. -Yo me siento más rara que tú, solo piensa en todas esas chicas locas por ti que sueñan con tenerte en sus brazos, yo lo soñé, y ahora estoy aquí, contigo..¿Quién tendría que sentirse más raro? -

¿Ambos? Perdona si mi humor no es el adecuado, pero es que...tengo ahora el miedo de despertar y saber que tu ya no estas conmigo. Son tres semanas...tres semanas se hacen nada ¿Lo has pensado?

-Sí lo he pensado...

-¿Cómo vamos a ser novios después estando tan lejos? -No lo sé...

-Quiero ser sincero contigo...-Le dijo Hyde tomando sus manos con fuerza, llevándoselas al pecho y mirándola a los ojos inspiradamente, totalmente enamorado.

Sus amigos del grupo estaban camino a sus casas, es decir, pretendiendo irse a sus casas, porque la verdad era que ninguno de ellos quería dejar la ciudad, la diversión nocturna para encerrarse en sus casas a ver la Tv.

-¿Crees que Hyde de verdad esta enamorado de esa niña?-Pregunto Yukihiro a Tetsu.

-Con Haido es difícil saberlo, el le hace caritas a todos, le sonríe a todos, es complicado saber de que se trata. -No sé ustedes, pero a mí me parece que esto no es muy cuerdo. Traer a una desconocida de vacaciones por unas semanas a Japón, de la mano, como su novia...no es precisamente algo normal, es decir, Hyde debe estar muy enamorado como para traerse una fans que conoció en la calle...que luego salvo su vida, y que...

-Hyde esta enamorado, eso es lo que dice, pero ustedes también saben que el amor se va tan rápido como llega.-Explicó Tetsu.-Por eso él la quiere a su lado por unos buenos días para ver si la magia sigue cambiando el escenario, a uno que le es normal.

-Cambiando de tema...¿Alguien quiere entrar a ese "GAMES CENTER"?-Preguntó indicando la gran tienda iluminada de azul y rojo.

-¿Porqué mejor no vamos a tomar por ahí?-Pregunto Ken.

-Y nos encontramos unas chicas para entretenernos...?

-Parece que es más divertido estar con Hyde, que contigo...-Suspiro Tetsu entrando al games center a jugar algunas monedas.

No muy lejos de ahí, caminando de la mano, iba la pareja japonés-chilena tratando de llevar una conversación, nuevamente adecuada para lo que quería decir el hombre del problema, confundido, enamorado, extrañado, serio, inspirado, triste y melancólico..etc.. en su dosis más exagerada -

Quiero ser sincero, lo más que pueda..

-¿Sincero?-Preguntó Mary asustada.

-Sí, yo quería que estuvieras a mi lado, aquí en Japón para que...No quiero que dentro de tres semanas te vayas y me olvides, te olvide...y dejemos de sentir lo que ahora, por mi parte estoy sintiendo en mi corazón, mi alma, y mi mente confundida...

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme¿Qué me trajiste a Japón para que me enamorara del lugar y me quedara para siempre?

-Eres rápida.

-Hyde...Vuelvo a lo mismo, y no quiero volver a repetírtelo, porque sé que no te gusta que lo haga, asi que...solo te diré una cosa..."El sueño de muchas es estar a tu lado para siempre"

-¿Eso es... -No sé si este amor es por ser fans, o por otra cosa más profunda, pero espero llegar a comprenderlo pronto..

-Entonces, por ahora, disfrutemos del país, de nosotros..de...¿video juegos?-Dijo levantando la vista hacia el "Games center".

-Fantástico¿Te gustan los video juegos?

-Bueno..-Dijo sonriendo impresionada, por el cambio de conversación tan repentino.

-Algo... -Vamos, acompáñame...esto es increíble, te gustará.

-Esta bien. Hyde entró al centro de video juegos de la mano de su novia, cuando Tetsu practicaba en el DDR y Ken trataba de impresionar a unas chicas con su voz divertida y muy seductora, Yukihiro tomaba bebida y comía papas fritas riéndose de los malos pasos de Tetsu.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó Hyde un poco más relajado.

-Jugamos!-Respondió Tetsu.

-¿Un duelo en el DDR? -¿Duelo? Hyde se rió rascándose con un dedo su nariz perfecta, pasando su otra mano por su mejilla para terminar en sus labios muy pensativo, pero ya no frustrado como antes.

-Bueno, un duelo..¿Qué apostamos?

-¿A tu princesa?-Pregunto Tetsu en japonés, de pie en la maquina de baile.

-¿Qué? No¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

-Apostemos ser el mejor, nada más...

-De acuerdo. Hyde miró a Mary, la tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose de lo más dramático, para subir a la maquina de baile y hacerle una señal de aprobación a Tetsu, quien manejo la pantalla, eligió el tema, y comenzó el juego, aunque ninguno de los dos era bueno bailando en esas maquinas del DDR. La noche culminó bien, después de un duelo donde ambos rivales perdieron, donde trataron de enseñarle a una joven a jugar videos de combate, donde comieron y tomaron (refrescos), y al final, donde todos terminaron sonriendo de lo más agradecidos por el día.

-Primer día y ya estoy complacida por ustedes, son muy atentos y agradables.-Les dijo Mary en el lobby del hotel donde se hospedaba.

-Y es el comienzo...-Dijo Tetsu.

-¿El comienzo?-Pregunto Hyde.

-Tenemos pensado con los chicos seguir divirtiéndonos así..-Respondió Ken.

-¿Cómo¿Disculpen?-Dijo Hyde en japonés.

-Descuida, no te arruinaremos el panorama..-Dijo Ken tomándolo del brazo.

-Pero piensa..si ella se entretiene, no querrá irse¿O no?

-Eso tiene sentido, pero es ridículo tratar de divertirla a costa de retenerla, no es una niñita..

-Es una princesa...-Dijo Tetsu con aires de sabio.

-Mañana vendré a buscarte para que pasemos el día juntos..¿De acuerdo?-Le dijo Hyde a su novia, tomándola de ambos hombros.

-De acuerdo. -Dulces sueños...mi vida...-Murmuró dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Hasta pronto!-Dijeron los otros tres individuos, mientras ella subía al ascensor hacia su habitación en lo más alto del hotel.

-Hasta mañana...mi amor..-Dijo ella suspirando cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, concluyendo el día./

**continuara!**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24: "El cumpleaños de una tía"**

Hyde lo sabía, si, sabia que estaba enamorado, que no era un capricho, si no que la amaba de verdad, ella en cambio, se guardaba todo lo que pensaba, el miedo de que, de repente no hubiese amor, ni sonrisas, besos y caricias por parte de un hombre que realmente era inalcanzable, desde cualquier punto de vista, irreal. Peinaba su cabello largo y ondulado levemente unas 100 veces mientras escuchaba la voz de Hyde en la radio, cantándole a la nada que era el destino y la vida en general. ¿Cómo no amar esos ojos, esa boca, esa voz? Mary creía estar enamorada, lo creía, porque no era natural que su corazón se acelerara con tan solo recordar su imagen, escuchar su voz, recordarlo, sentir sus besos. Cuando le veía desde la distancia todo eso era breve, débil, y misterioso, ahora tan real como el mismo reflejo de su rostro en el espejo.

-Es el quinto día en Japón, y me siento bien, no extraño a nadie, solo a Hyde que esta aquí mismo esperándome...nuevamente..-Dijo levantándose de la cama con una falda café de gamuza y una chaqueta del mismo color delgada, de terciopelo.

-Buenas tardes..-Dijo Hyde tomándola de la mano, y colocando sus labios en su mejilla suavemente para deslizarse hasta su boca y besarla.

-¿Lista para conocer mi casa?

-Sí...-Respondió sonriendo. -Estarán mis amigos más cercano, es decir...

-Ya lo sé... -También mi tía abuela..y otras personas más...

-Fantástico..-Murmuro ella besándolo en la mejilla. Era el cumpleaños de la tía abuela de Hyde que cumplía 87 años de edad. También era el día más esperado, el de conocer la casa de su ídolo musical y novio recientemente. La casa de un galán que obviamente debía ser elegante y especial.

-Buenas tardes, princesa!-Saludo Tetsu abrazándola como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida.

-Buenas tardes!

-Hello, miss beautiful.-Le dijo Ken haciendo lo mismo que Tetsu.

-Hola!-Saludo Yukihiro desde la esquina de la casa conversando con personas desconocidas para ella. Mary solo sonreía y trataba de memorizar cada detalle de la casa de Hyde, una casa de dos pisos, de un estilo bien sofisticado, acorde con el buen gusto que tenia él para combinar las cosas.

-Entremos..-Le dijo Hyde colocando su mano en su espalda y conduciéndola por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal de color café oscuro.

-Que grande es esto..-Dijo ella mirando la sala con grandes ojos.

El techo era alto de lámparas de cristales de lágrimas. Una chimenea de marcos de cerámica y ladrillos amarillos. Los sillones de color salmón en tonos claros, el piso de madera brillante y delicado, mesas y muebles de los mismos tonos en café claro. Las paredes en un tono plomizo y el cielo blanco y brillante, adornos, jarrones, colección de vidrios azules en vasos, fuentes, etc. Era una verdadera mansión de elegancia que le pertenecía a él, a quien tomaba su mano y le sonreía a sus amigos.

-Mire tía, ella es mi novia...-Dijo Hyde en japonés deteniéndose frente a una anciana de rostro no muy amable.

-¿Tu novia?-Dijo en japonés.

-¿Eres la novia de Hideto?-Pregunto la anciana en ingles a Mary, que permanecía asustada mirando a su novio y a su tía.

-No tengas miedo..-Le dijo Hyde en español besándola en la frente.

-Sí, señora, soy novia de Hyde..-Respondió en ingles un poco temerosa.

-Mi nombre es Mary, mucho gusto.

-Sí, sí, con tal de que Hideto este feliz.-Dijo la anciana sonriéndole a Hyde.-

-Tía, ella es enfermera... -

-¡Enfermera?

-Sí..-Respondió Mary.

-Lo que faltaba...

-?

-Mi tía ha tenido problemas con todas las enfermeras que ha tenido, ninguna le agrada.

-¿Y usted niñita, cuantos años tiene?

-Tengo 22 años...

-¿22 años? Hyde¿Te gustan las jovencitas?

-Sí..-Sonrió el mirando a Mary que estaba nerviosa con todo lo que hablaban.

-¿Vives en España, verdad?

-Sí¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Leo, niña...leí la revista donde publicaron el nuevo romance de Hyde...

-Ah. -¿Me esperas un momento?-Pregunto Hyde besándola en la mejilla.-Vuelvo en seguida.

-Adelante... -¿Eres española? No tienes el acento.-Dijo la anciana después de que Hyde desapareció de su vista.

-No, soy Chilena... -¿Y donde queda eso?

-En Latinoamérica...

-Vas a tener que enseñarme en un mapa, ya no sé donde están los países!

-Sí, no se preocupe.

-Princesa!-Dijo Tetsu llegando hasta ellas.-Hyde me pidió que te acompañara mientras tanto..

-¿De verdad?

-No, es decisión mía ¿De que hablan, tía?

-De la proveniencia de esta niña. -

Mary le salvo la vida a Haido en España, fue quien lo encontró..-Dijo Tetsu, alejándose de inmediato para retar a Ken que coqueteaba con unas amigas de él.

-Y fue quien provoco eso, si él no hubiese viajado pensando en ella, nada de eso hubiese pasado.-Dijo mirando a la joven.

-Pero yo no estaría aquí..-Dijo Mary apenada.

-Pues sí, pero posiblemente, si era le destino, se juntarían en otro lugar..¿No lo crees niña?

-¿Usted lo cree?

-Podría creerlo¿Me ayudas a ir al baño? Necesito peinarme este cabello!

-Con mucho gusto.

-No, con prisa, nada de gustos aquí. -

-Esta bien, como quiera. Hyde estaba conversando con los invitados sobre lo que había hecho los últimos meses, semanas y días, pero no sobre Mary, aunque ellos sí querían saberlo, y trataban de husmear en el tema con tal de sacarle unas palabras, lo que no funcionó, porque él estaba pendiente de su novia que llevaba a su tía del brazo para el baño de la casa.

-Todo va bien...-Pensó en silencio, retornando a la conversación.

-Entonces¿Estas enamorada de Hyde?

-Con todo mi corazón, aunque tengo miedo de que no sea verdad, así como temo que Hyde de repente se de cuenta de que yo no soy nadie para él. -

Hideto te quiere, estoy segura, se muy bien cuando esta con una chica por diversión, aburrimiento, cariño o amor.

-¿En este caso cual sería la razón?

-La última que mencione es, no lo olvides, yo nunca me equivoco con él, varias veces a aparecido con chicas y le he dicho "tu no la quieres, solo estas con ella para pasar un buen rato", al rato terminó aceptándolo. En otra oportunidad le dije "Ella te gusta, pero es solo capricho", a los meses se dio cuenta de que tenia razón, que ella solo le gustaba, y algo leve termino por despertarlo.

-Pero según lo que me dice, usted dice y él acata ¿O no?

-No, ya veras que no...ahora vamos a la sala.. La celebración de la festejada entre parientes y amigos no dejó a Mary apartada, mirando las risas de los demás. La tía se preocupo de tenerla a su lado conversando, rabiando, chismoseando de los presentes. Hyde se sentía feliz al ver a su tía aceptando en menos de dos horas a su novia, y eso era bueno, porque sabía que su tía le pediría algo que ella no sabría como afrontar. Hyde trato entonces de no molestar a las dos mujeres que se llevaban a la perfección, dedicándose exclusivamente a atender a los invitados.

-Bueno, bueno...Hideto..-Dijo la Tía cuando los invitados se marchaban a eso de las ocho de la tarde, porque la festejada quería paz.

-Lo mejor de la fiesta fue cuando los echaste a todos, menos a esos payasos..-Dijo indicando a sus compañeros de grupo.

-¿Pero te pareció mala la fiesta?

-Si no fuera por esta niña los hubiera echado a todos a las cinco!

-Eso creo que es cierto..-Murmuro Mary.

-Usted no hable! -Disculpe.

-Tu noviecita es bastante agradable...

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto Hyde agachándose junto al sillón.

-Y es una pena que dentro de dos semanas tenga que irse, porque me gustaría que fuese mi enfermera personal!-Dijo la anciana en tono militar.

-Pero..-Dijo Hyde esbozando una sonrisa al escuchar lo que tanto quería.

-He cuidado personas, pero...en...

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre España, Japón? Sólo el idioma, y yo hablo ingles, así que niña, te doy una semana para que me digas que si y te quedes aquí como mi enfermera personal. Me contaste que habías renunciado a tu trabajo en España porque mi sobrino golpeo a un médico..¿O no?

-Bueno...sí..pero

-¿Llegaras a España buscando trabajo teniendo uno aquí?

-Yo...tengo mis cosas...

-Con lo que te pagaría tendrías más...

-Tiene tres sueldos..-Le dijo Hyde en español.

- El de su primer marido que falleció, el segundo que también falleció y el del tercero que para variar la cadena, también falleció.

-Pero yo...

-Una semana te doy...Y si te preocupa el idioma...te pago un curso de japonés, con tal de que seas mi enfermera personal, porque las de aquí son unas inservibles!

-Yo...lo pensaré...

-Gracias tía..-Le dijo Hyde en japonés.

-No lo hago por ti!-Le respondió en el mismo idioma tomándole la mano.

-Ahora quiero comer¿Qué hay de cenar/


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25: "Una decisión inesperada"**

Los días que Mary permanecía en Japón se hacían cortos, el recuerdo de su llegada parecía el de un ayer fresco, es que la compañía de Hyde y de sus amigos era reconfortante, sentía un cariño inmenso de ellos, sobre todo de su novio que aprovechaba todo momento para abrazarla y decirle que la quería, y eso además resultaba inquietante. La oferta de trabajo que le había hecho la tía abuela de Hyde la tenían en un dilema. Ella quería aceptar, pero siempre con ese miedo enfermante que la limitaba a hacer todo lo que quería. Habló del tema con sus padres, y ellos lo dejaban en sus anos, no podían elegir por ella porque ya era mayor de edad y todo lo que le pasaba era parte de su vida, y tenia que tejerla sola, pero con buenos consejos. Y según esos consejos, debía...hacer lo que su mente y corazón le decían además de sus posibilidades de adaptación.

-¿Cómo estas?-Le preguntó Hyde por teléfono cuando ella estaba por irse a dormir.

-Bien¿Y tu?

-Bien..-Respondió con voz suave, aparentemente desanimado.

-Han pasado ya dos semanas...

-Sí... -Solo nos queda esta..-Dijo suspirando.

-Solo esta..-Repitió con voz más suave.

-Tu tía me invitó mañana a su casa.

-Por eso te llamaba¿Paso por ti?

-Si tu quieres...

-Debo...no puedo dejarte sola, además estoy invitado.

-Lo sé...

-¿A las doce del día?

-Sí, es buena hora.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Hyde ya tenia en la mente la decisión de Mary. Lo había definido en sus palabras del día, de la noche. Si rechazaba la propuesta de su tía seguramente sería el fin, ya no habría como remediarlo.

Al día siguiente Hyde llevó a Mary a la casa de su Tía a una hora del hotel, donde las casas eran de grandes patios, lleno de árboles espesos, de grandes troncos, donde el aire se respiraba puro y la tranquilidad era demasiada.

-Entonces...¿Has pensado en la respuesta?

-¿Qué respuesta?-Preguntó mirando por los vidrios del automóvil.

-Discúlpame..

-¿La respuesta también la quieres saber?

-Por eso te pregunto...

-Sí, tomé una decisión, y espero que no cueste nada... Hyde le dirigió una breve mirada de comprensión, adivinando una fatal respuesta por parte de ella, pero en cuanto dejó de mirarla ella desvió su rostro a la ventana y sonrió para si misma.

-Ya llegamos..-Dijo Hyde deteniéndose junto al portón de una gran casona antigua.-Mi tía venderá esta propiedad dentro de tres semanas, se irá a vivir cerca de la mía, para estar más ubicables.-Explicó abriéndole la puerta del vehículo.

-Pero esto es hermoso..

-Lo sé...pero ella manda.

-¿Porqué se demoraron tanto?-Pregunto la anciana recibiéndolos en la entrada.

-¿Y para qué más temprano?-Respondió Hyde con una nueva pregunta.

-Para acompañarme!

-Ella se levanta a las ocho de la mañana.-Le dijo a Mary en español, caminando de espaldas por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala.

-Que temprano! -Se ocupa de sus plantas, de coser, de cocinar, de aburrirse un poco...

-Ya veo... -No murmuren en idiomas que no conozco!

-Solo le decía lo madrugadora que eres!

-Mas te vale, muchachito! Mary vio una sala muy hermosa, decorada en tonos rojos oscuros, como a ella tanto le gustaba. La antigüedad, la madera oscura, las cortinas, los sillones oscuros, todo le parecía agradable.

-Si estas tan feliz es por algo..-Le dijo la anciana llevándosela a la cocina.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo...

-Se te nota niña.

-Es que...

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

-Sí..

-Ya se cual es...pero dejaremos a mi sobrino inquieto hasta después del almuerzo...¿Te parece?

-Sí, en caso contrario, no podrá comer... Hyde estaba sentado en la sala con las piernas cruzadas, una mano apoyando su cabeza, la otra sosteniendo un cigarro. Tanta espera lo estaba matando. Quería saber de inmediato si Mary aceptaba o rechazaba la propuesta de su tía, pero...nada lograba darle una pista de la decisión tomada.

-Mira, tu tía preparo verduras al vapor...-Llegó diciendo Mary en una actitud que de repente la hizo ver como una esposa, su esposa. -También prepare algo de arroz con curry...

-Si...-Suspiró viendo a Mary salir de la sala, hacia la cocina nuevamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Estoy esperando la respuesta..-Dijo serio, fumando desquiciadamente.

-Apaga ese vicio!-Le dijo su Tía tomando el cigarro y sumergiéndolo en un florero.

-La respuesta, quiero la respuesta..

-Yo respeto su decisión..-Dijo su tía.

-¿La respetas?-Pregunto asustado.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Que tenemos hambre, ayuda a Mary con las cosas

-Pero...

-Ve!

Hyde no entendía nuevamente como era que su Tía congenió tan rápidamente con su novia. Primero enamorarse, luego el destino los unió en la calle, en un hospital, luego..esto...¿A que se debía? Todo se estaba creando de una manera inexplicable.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de que vayamos al comedor?-Le dijo Hyde deteniéndose a su lado, sujetando unas ensaladeras.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Por qué te llevas tan bien con mi tía, se supone que ella odia a todas las enfermeras es una señora muy antipática, pero contigo...te acepto de inmediato, y eso no lo comprendo.

-No soy bruja, y no sé tampoco cómo llegue a esto, con tu permiso.. Mary paso a su lado con algunos platos, evitando cualquier roce de sus ropas. Todo estaba indicando algo bueno¿Qué más podría ser? Sí estaban así de bien las cosas...¿Mary había aceptado? En otro lugar del Japón, aunque en la misma ciudad, Ken conversaba con sus productores sobre unas entrevistas que querían hacerle al grupo de la revista "Japón", con fotografías alusivas de la entrevista, confidencialidades, de todo, para un especial completo sobre ellos, y sus nuevos éxitos.

-Eres el único ubicable del grupo, y queremos que acepten, están en su mejor momento, vendiendo discos por montones en varios puntos clave del mundo...

-Me parece una buena idea, pero tendría que hablar con el grupo, entre todos decidiremos.

-Esta bien, te damos algunos días para aceptar...¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Hyde miraba a Mary con preocupación. No podía comer con esos nervios revolviéndose en su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, tenia que hablar, gritar golpear, pero ese ser paciente que lo caracterizaba lo detenía en su cuerpo, para que no hiciera nada desastroso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto Mary al darse cuenta de que la observaba con detención.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Hideto esta impaciente, por la respuesta..-Dijo la tía tomando agua.

-¿La respuesta? Hyde, yo no quiero decirte nada para que no te sientas mal.

-¡Pero si ya estoy mal, no puedo tragar nada!-Dijo tocándose el pecho.-Mi corazón se acelera bruscamente, no quiero que se detenga repentinamente y me de un infarto.

-Hyde...

-¿Por qué no me dicen de una vez lo que decidieron ambas? Ya no voy a aguantar un minuto más entre sus miradas.

-No puedes estar exigiéndole respuestas!-Dijo su Tía enojada.-Ella lo dirá cuando sea el momento, déjala en paz.

-Esta bien..-Acepto enojado, cruzando los brazos.

Los minutos pasaron con lentitud. Hyde se había enojado con ambas mujeres por ser tan reservadas en algo que a él le importaba considerablemente. Dejó que ellas se encargaran de limpiar lo del almuerzo, en una actitud bastante desagradable para cualquiera. Sólo hirvió agua para tomar un café y se puso a fumar una cajetilla completa de sus cigarros favoritos.

-A Hyde no le gusto que le guardara la respuesta...esta enojado.-Dijo Mary lavando la loza mientras la anciana la miraba sentada junto a la ventana de la cocina.

-Se ve pasivo, pero es muy terco.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso...pero...no me gusta verlo así...me gusta verlo divertido, bromeando...

-Creo que te falta conocer su lado malvado..

-Sé que existe uno, pero..me encantaría conocerlo..-Dijo con una sonrisa. La anciana compartió unas horas con sus invitados, y cuando ya eran las cuatro y media pidió el permiso para tomar una reparador siesta.

Era el minuto exacto para que Mary le dijera a Hyde lo que exactamente estaba pensando, pero Mary acompaño a la anciana hasta el dormitorio, demorando una hora con ella. El sol hacía su trayecto diario, estando ahora sobre la ciudad iluminado las salas principales. Era injusto que Hyde pasara cuatro horas esperando una respuesta, viendo a la joven hablar con leves sonrisas que lo inquietaban, sus ojos brillosos parecían tristes y eso lo mataba aun más en la espera. Mary apareció después de la hora con un suspiro interminable.

-Tu tía es muy simpática.-Le dijo sentándose frente a él.

-Eres la primera que me lo dice...

-Si..-Aceptó con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Mary...¿Puedes decirme cual fue tu decisión?

-¿Mi decisión?

-Sí..

-Bueno..-Trató de explicar asustada.

-Lo que decidí es que... -Mientras más rápido me lo digas, menos tiempo sufriré..será más fácil para ambos..

-A mis padres no les gusto la idea de que me alejará de ellos, que me quedara en un país que no conozco, ni siquiera el idioma... Hyde escuchaba con la mirada en el suelo, con una mano en su mejilla, muy preocupado, como si ya tuviera encima el "no" como respuesta.

-Pero...como tengo ya la mayoría de edad, todo quedó en mis manos y mi respuesta..ya se la día a tu tía, y ahora...te lo cuento a ti.. Hyde levantó la vista mirándola con ojos predispuestos a la locura.

-Me quedaré en Japón...siendo enfermera de tu tía..por un tiempo...-Le dijo con una sonrisa que traspaso las barreras de amargura de Hyde como un disparo en su corazón desalentado.

-Maldición, estuviste jugando conmigo!-Le dijo Hyde riendo, abalanzándose sobre ella para tomarla del rostro y besarla continuamente, de besos breves, fuertes y de amor./


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26: "Sentimientos encontrados..."**

¿Qué había pasado? Mary había aceptado quedarse en Japón una semana antes de que se cumpliera su plazo para irse a España. La tía de Hyde lo había hecho, como si existiera un previo acuerdo de ambos. La tía y Mary habían quedado en un acuerdo. Ella la acompañaría desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche, nada más que eso, porque como la anciana era testaruda y no le gustaba que la vigilaran tanto...Ahora, bien. Hyde estaba feliz, sonreía en todas partes, a todas las personas que hablaban con él, sus compañeros lo miraban en silencio con la boca abierta. Escribía canciones por doquier, mientras su novia se estabilizaba al mes, en aquel lugar que él quiso para ella.

-Es un condominio seguro, no tendrás problemas..-Le dijo Hyde caminando con ella por la única calle del condominio.

-Las casas son preciosas.¿Cual es la tuya?-Pregunto ella mirando a su alrededor con especial cuidado.

-Mira..es esa..la de en medio, la compre hace unos meses para mi tía, pero ella ya había elegido la suya cerca del centro. Esta equipada con todo lo básico, más algunas cosas extras como muebles, sillones, lámparas...le dedique mi toque..y valió la pena, fue como si supiese que llegarías algún día.-Le dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Hyde...¿Porqué no me dejas buscar mi espacio yo misma? Has hecho ya muchas cosas por mi..

-Shh, yo no he hecho nada.-Le dijo aferrándola a él con fuerza, tocando sus labios con sus dedos y rozándola con su propia boca, sonriendo enamorado.

-Sí lo has hecho..te enamoraste de mí...eso es suficiente..

-Tengo mucho más que ofrecerte, acostúmbrate...-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y llevándola de la mano hacia la casa de dos pisos, color blanco.-Aprecia esta maravilla, y si no te gusta, podemos derribarla y construirla de nuevo...

-No exageres..

-Hablo en serio.. Entraron a la casa, y aunque Hyde parecía tener miedo, Mary avanzo y miró con una sonrisa el hermoso lugar que Hyde le había entregado con toda su disposición.

-Al menos dame la oportunidad de arrendártela...-Le dijo volteando hacia el de forma graciosa, dejando su cabello largo en sus hombros.

-No lo haré, tómalo como un préstamo...además no necesito dinero, estoy copado.-Dijo sentándose en los peldaños de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

-Tienes buen gusto.

-Gracias... Mientras ellos se reían y hablaban de prestamos, devoluciones, y otras cosas, una joven de no mas de 23 años, llegó hasta la puerta con las manos en las caderas, vistiendo jeans azul y una blusa negra.

-Mira que lindo...Buenas tardes señor desconsiderado..-Dijo enojada mirando a Hyde que sonrió divertido.

-Hola, Mokuren, discúlpame..

-Nada de eso¿Quien es tu amiga?...Ah..no me lo digas..-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Es tu novia?-Preguntó en un perfecto ingles.

-Sí, es mi novia, Mary...

-Oh, por favor, que gusto!-Dijo apresurándose en saludar a la joven que miraba sorprendida.

-Mi nombre es Mokuren Kioto, vivo en frente!

-Mucho gusto..-Respondió Mary mirando a Hyde que se ponía de pie.

-Ella es hija de uno de los trabajadores del sello, además de ser una buena amiga...-Dijo lo último sin mucho convencimiento.

-¿No me digan que vivirán ambos aquí?-Preguntó asustada.

-No, solo ella.-Le respondió Hyde abrazando a su novia.-Se quedará en Japón.

-¿Entonces no eres de aquí?

-No, soy Chilena, aunque estaba viviendo hace poco en España. Tu tampoco parecer ser de aquí..

-Claro que no, soy inglesa...padre ingles, madre japonesa, por eso hablo dos idiomas, aunque manejo más el ingles...¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo en Japón?-Le pregunto curiosa.

-Espero que sí.

-Y yo.-Respondió Hyde besando en la mejilla a su adorada novia.

-Ya que somos vecinas, te doy la Bienvenida.-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

-Gracias, eres muy amable...

-De nada... Hyde le enseño el resto de la casa a Mary , acompañado de su amiga extraña, que parecía querer ser parte de todo. Mokuren tenía 23 años recién cumplidos. Tenía el cabello liso hasta los hombros, se vestía como una chica bastante americana, y hablaba sonriendo siempre, como si quisiera agradarle a todos. Miraba ahora con especial cuidado a una jovencita de 22 años vestida con un pantalón de tela delgada color crema, y una chaqueta de un café más oscuro, abajo llevaba una blusa blanca que apenas se notaba. Hyde en cambio, con un espectacular pantalón de tela negra, sus zapatos con taco de 10 centímetros, una camisa de seda negra, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, dejando ver su pecho adornado por su collar de espinas que tanto le gustaba. -Bueno¿Qué dices?-Pregunto tomándola de las manos, balanceando sus brazos para dejar sus manos en su cadera y abrazarla de la cintura. -Esta todo muy bien..-Dijo mirando su alrededor. -Acepta..no te queda otra...-Le decía Hyde afirmando su cabeza en su hombro. -Esta bien...Acepto...Pero esto no es definitivo...-Dijo levantando la cabeza de Hyde.-Tu sabes que todo esto me parece... -Bien, bien...esta bien...sé a lo que te refieres...Ahora...que aceptas la casa...¿Vamos a buscar tus cosas para que duermas esta misma noche aquí? -¿Hoy? -Esta toda la casa limpia... -Vi a tu amigo Tetsu hacer ese trabajo...-Dijo Mokuren entrometiéndose en la conversación.

-No sabía que el pobre necesitaba trabajo.

-¿Tetsu..?-Preguntó Mary mirando a Hyde.

-Luego te cuento..-Le dijo Hyde guiñándole un ojo.-Vamos al hotel y luego hacemos una pequeña celebración..¿Quieres?

-Estas haciendo de esto un acontecimiento histórico, cuando no lo es...-Dijo Mary dejándose llevar por Hyde hasta la puerta.

-Hyde? -¿Qué?-Pregunto tomándola nuevamente de la cintura.

-¿Por qué haces tantas cosas por mí?

-Para tenerte cerca...

-¿Pero... -También porque te amo..aunque estés todavía dudando de mí...

-Difícil creerle al señor pasivo-demonio andante..-Dijo Mokuren uniéndose a ellos.

-Mary, si Hyde te dice que te ama es por algo, y disculpen si me entrometo demasiado, pero es que ¿Quién no quiere estar con Hyde? Él es maravilloso, y si tomo en cuenta a una fans de las miles del planeta..lo menos que debes hacer es no creerle... Mary levanto una ceja, mirándola como quien dice "Ella lo dice porque le gusta Hyde¿O qué?" El tono de la joven no le gusto demasiado.

-Escucha a las envidiosas..-Le murmuró al oído, pasando a llevar su oreja con su lengua, algo que provoco escalofríos en ella, algo espantoso de...algo que solo él podía hacer.

-¿Vamos a buscar mis cosas?-Le preguntó Mary tratando de salir de la situación de preguntas que la estaban agobiando en su conciencia persistente de niña confusa, y desconfiada.

-Vamos...

-Te veo más tarde!-Grito Mokuren desde la esquina, viendo a la pareja subir al vehículo y marcharse hacia el Hotel donde se hospedaba...

-La chica de la suerte¿Por qué se fijo en esa niñita? Habiendo tanta mujer bien hecha en este país...-Dijo pateando la reja, y en caminándose a su casa con rabia, celosa, pero de una forma que nadie podía catalogar como "Envidia"

Mary aprovecho el silencio del vehículo para preguntarle ciertas cosas al hombre que conducía con una sonrisa su espectacular transporte de color azul. Preguntas tejidas desde que apareció Mokuren hasta que les grito desde la esquina del condominio cuando se marchaban. Ella estaba ahora celosa, temiendo algunas cosas que pasaron por su cabeza y que le dieron pavor.

-¿Esa chica era algo tuyo además de amiga?-Le preguntó sin rodeos, con expresión de interrogación molesta.

-No...-Respondió sin mirarla, pero sonriendo.

-¿Y porque me pareció que se molestó de conocerme?

-No lo sé. -Hyde...¿Es admiradora del grupo o tuya?

-Es del fans club oficial del grupo en Japón, miembro activo...y creo que también de mi propio fans club...Además de ser hija de uno de mis productores.-Contestó dirigiéndole una mirada seria, con voz suave y segura.

-¿Estas celosa de ella?-Preguntó después soltando una bella sonrisa.

-¿Celosa?

-Sí¿Estas celosa de ella?

-No..-Dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia el paisaje andante.

-Eso significa que sí...me parece bien...porque significa que me quieres...

-No te emociones por esto...No le veo la gracia en nada de lo que estoy pensando.

-¿Qué más piensas?

-Que nadie conoce realmente a Hideto Takarai.

-¿Tu si?

-Claro que no, recién estoy viviendo con él una nueva idea de la felicidad del sueño perfecto...Y los celos...no fue lo que planifique en mis sueños...-Respondió enojada, con el codo sobre los bordes del ventanal, sujetando con su mano su mejilla rojiza.

-Para que sepas...y sólo para que sepas...Hideto Takarai es hombre de una sola mujer y artista para varias, y persona para muchos...

-Y Yo soy desconfiada por naturaleza, temerosa por excelencia y cuidadosa por...muchos años...

-Ya nos estamos entendiendo...Por eso me gustas..porque cada vez que me muestras uno de tus lados de tu personalidad me enamoro más.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Me ves desanimado por tus respuestas?

-Creo que...

-Que llegamos, vamos por tus cosas... Hyde bajo apresurado para abrirle la puerta a su novia que quería cada vez más. Mary salió un poco enojada con Hyde, sin saber porqué, aunque cuando trato de cerrar la puerta, ese hombre la aprisiono en su pecho, con los brazos a los lados, una pierna en las de ella, afirmada al piso del automóvil, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara de malicia, con ganas de aniquilarla con deseos.

-¿Sabes por qué estas en mi vida?

-¿Por qué? -Porque eres lo que siempre quise tener a mi lado, la perfecta señorita que me hiciera temblar solo con su voz..-Le respondió besándola con una pasión desbordante, que traspaso nuevamente barreras y lapsos de tiempo, en el espacio, en la vida, en los sentimientos. Un beso alentador y húmedo que atrapaba su aliento, le quitaba el aire, la ahogaba de forma permanente, quitándole suspiros y su querer ser señorita para toda la vida.

-Besas..como...siempre lo imagine..-Dijo Mary en un hilo de voz, porque Hyde hasta eso le había quitado.

-Pues..la imaginación quedará en vergüenza frente a la realidad de mis besos.-Le respondió besándola nuevamente con esa pasión que Mary aprovecho, dejando de lado la vergüenza.

-Espera..-Le dijo Hyde desabrochándose otro botón de la camisa.-Pon tu mano en mi pecho..-Le dio tomando su mano y colocando la palma sobre su piel desnuda, en dirección de su corazón, donde los latidos eran cada vez más agudos y acelerados. Mary se sonrojo y coloco su cabeza en su pecho, besando levemente la parte inferior de su cuello, justo donde el arco de sus hombros se formaba.

-Eres...-Trato de decir, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Lo que quería decirle quedaría en silencio por algún tiempo, porque realmente, todo iba apresurado, en una película de dos vidas pasadas en 90 minutos, que era lo que duraba una película de esas.../


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27: "Mañana después de un beso"**

Mary no podía olvidar lo ocurrido ese día, los besos de Hyde eran difíciles de olvidar, menos su perfume, la suave piel tibia, sus manos, su respiración. ¿Quién podría aguantar esa emoción?

Hyde estaba peor. Lo que había experimentado era terrible..La deseaba, sí, la estaba deseando junto a él para siempre, no podía aguantar, como siempre, las ganas de gritarle al cielo que era feliz, que se sentía inundado por el amor más grande de su vida.

Después de dejar las cosas de Mary en su lugar trato de guardar distancia, porque sabía que de un momento a otro la estaría aprisionando junto a la pared con sus besos, más húmedos que los dados antes, y con mayor provocación a algo más intrigante y fogoso, por así decirlo.  
Ella se sentía rara estando en un lugar que le pertenecía a Hyde, una casa pagada por él. Todo lo que estaba en ese lugar tenía un toque especial, que le hacia recordar su ser completo, y el misterioso, que aún no lograba conocer.

-Simplemente la tomé y la bese afuera del hotel con una intensidad que yo mismo no comprendo...-Explicó Hyde a Ken y Tetsu.-Fue maravilloso...-Dijo en voz baja mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa de un café en una mañana fría.  
-¿Besaste a la princesa con todo?-Preguntó Tetsu.-¿Con lengua, toques, caricias y etc.?  
-No, solo fue el beso más excitante que pude haber dado en toda mi vida.  
-Estas perdido..-Dijo Ken tomando su café.  
-¿Y que se siente?-Pregunto Tetsu con una curiosidad impresionante que hizo reír a Ken.  
-¿Tú no lo has sentido?  
-No como lo describe Haido...  
-Bueno...el cielo mismo es la nada comparado al todo que vi en su interior...es decir, inexplicablemente traspase ciertas barreras de su mundo interno...  
-?  
-...El beso me trasmitió todo lo que siento de ella, su miedo, su calidez, su inspiración, el amor y la angustia que siente en silencio.  
-¿En otras palabras...qué sentiste...-Pregunto Ken para agilizar su explicación.  
-Sentí que un fuego dentro de mí crecía como que algo lo potenciaba a crecer y quemar todo mi cuerpo...Mis manos temblaban, mi corazón latía al 100, mi cabeza daba vueltas..  
-¿Y tu...-Dijo Tetsu tratando de entrar a algo más especifico.  
-Mis hormonas masculinas se revolucionaron y sentí que si seguía besándola haría algo con ella que terminaría por alejarla...Eso fue!  
-¿Te excitaste entonces?  
-Ehhhh...se podría decir que casi veo la luz..  
-Jaja, que descripción más elegante...-Rió Tetsu con ganas.  
-¿Hyde se excita con un beso?  
-Siempre lo he reconocido, pero nunca casi viendo el final del túnel..-Dijo suspirando llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.  
-¿Eres hombre después de todo?-Bromeó Ken tomándolo con fuerza del brazo.-Tenía tantas posibilidades puestas en ti.

Hyde levantó una ceja y se rió. Era bastante divertido confesar lo que le había pasado con Mary, era chistoso aceptar que había visto esa "Luz" "el final del túnel" en un beso tan ardoroso. Esas cosas eran habituales en Ken, pero Hyde..siempre lo molestaban con eso de que no era hombre...chistes internos que se guardaban para ellos.

Una joven sola en una casa ajena trataba de crease su mundo nuevamente, sin pasar a llevar el aroma y el alma viva de Hyde en su alrededor. Se paseaba una mañana contemplando y acariciando los muebles, la escalera, sentándose justo donde Hyde se sentó aquella vez que le enseñó la casa. Del beso todo quedaba¿Cómo olvidar unos labios dulces sobre los de ellas que le sabían amargos? Recordaba sin querer la sensación de querer más, de seguir sintiéndose amada, por que eso le había hecho sentir Hyde, el gran amor que él podía sentir por ella transmitidos por su boca.  
El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar y la despertó de sus recuerdos de oro. ¿Podría ser Hyde? Después del beso no la había llamado, era el otro día, el primer día estando en aquella casa¿Tenía vergüenza¿O se había arrepentido? Un nuevo dilema se le vino a la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta sujetándose la cabeza con jaqueca inmediata.

-Buenos días..querida vecina..-Apareció diciendo una Mokuren con ganas de hablar.  
-¿Mokuren? Son las siete de la mañana?-Dijo Mary vestida para ir a la casa de la tía querida de Hyde.  
-Hyde me dijo que saldrías...  
-¿Hyde?  
-Ayer...cuando regresaron con las cosas...Y como yo también salgo a esta hora..pensé en venir a saludarte y traerte estas galletas que me manda mi padre de Londres.  
-Muchas gracias..-Dijo Mary con un poco de confusión, como siempre.-Pasa...¿Quieres tomar algo?  
-Me encanta el café...  
-Vamos a la cocina, estaba por servirme el desayuno.

Mokuren siguió a Mary mirando absolutamente todo, inclusive la ropa que ella llevaba, pantalones de tela lila y una blusa de flores fucsias, los zapatos...su pelo..todo.

-Te ves bien con esos colores..-Le dijo en tono amable sentándose con ella en la mesa de diario.  
-Gracias..  
-¿Y a que te dedicas?  
-¿Dedicarme? Soy enfermera..  
-¿Enfermera!  
-Sí, enfermera...  
-¿Y vas a trabajar ahora mismo?  
-Sí..  
-¿En un hospital?  
-No, cuidare a...una anciana mientras aprendo el idioma.-Dijo tratando de reservarse quien era esa anciana...  
-Que bien..¿Y Hyde te consiguió el trabajo?  
-Que yo sepa..no...  
-Ah...  
-¿Y tu que haces?  
-Estudio periodismo en la universidad...  
-¿En dónde más?-Se preguntó Mary en pensamientos mirando su taza de café.-¿Vas ahora a clases?  
-Sí, tengo examen, este es mi ultimo año.  
-debe ser difícil..  
-No mucho...¿Hyde pasará por ti?—Le preguntó repentinamente.-  
-En eso quedó ayer, aunque yo no se lo pedí...  
-Pero es que si no conoces el idioma...te perderás...  
-Eso es razonable.

El citófono de su casa comenzó a sonar después de que pensara en Hyde en esos besos tan apasionados. Eran las siete de la mañana con treinta minutos, y era probable que el que llamaba era él justamente.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Hyde con una voz suave y profunda.  
-Buenos días, señor..-Dijo Mary jugando con él.  
-¿Se encontrará por casualidad el amor de mi vida?  
-¿El amor de su vida? Le preguntaré a la señora de la casa, espere.

Mary puso el teléfono a un lado de su pecho, conteniéndolo con su mentón, suspirando por la voz seductora de Hyde.

-Buenos días..-Dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa agradable.  
-Tu corazón latía por mi?-Le preguntó con voz hermosa.  
-Si mi corazón no latiera estaría muerta...  
-Oh, entonces no late por mí?  
-Tendría que preguntarle...  
-¿Se lo preguntas ahora?  
-Déjame ver...se lo preguntaré mientras caminas hasta acá...  
-No, ven tú, vi que Mokuren esta en tu casa, no quiero que se nos una..  
-Esta bien, salgo en un minuto...

Mary fue a la cocina, dejó todo en el lavaplatos, subió a cerrar ventanas, cogió su bolso y salió acompañada de Mokuren que veía a Hyde esperar en su auto fumando un cigarrillo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, y gracias por las galletas...-Le dijo sonriéndole y dirigiéndose apurada ha encontrarse con su novio.  
-Claro, que tengas un buen día.

Hyde apagó el cigarro de inmediato al verla abrir la reja del condominio, por que sabia de alguna forma, por esos comentarios que ella hacia, que el cigarro lo odiaba. Se enderezó para recibir a la joven en sus brazos. Mary se veía delicadamente hermosa, en unos tonos que resaltaban su pálido rostro sonrojado levemente bajo sus ojos. Mary camino hasta él pero antes de abrazarlo se rió y le negó un beso y el abrazo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hyde mirándola con una sonrisa.  
-Tienes impregnado el olor a cigarro!  
-¿Yo?-Preguntó tomando el olor a su ropa, una polera blanca y la chaqueta azul.-¿Al humo del cigarro?  
-Sí, a eso...  
-No..-Dijo moviendo su ropa para sacar un poco el olor que tenia encima.-¿Me vas a dar el beso de los buenos días?  
-No...También tu boca tiene olor a cigarro...  
-Que mala suerte...Dios mío, debo dejar de fumar...-Dijo mirando el cielo con una sonrisa divertida que hacia reír a Mary, como tanto le gustaba hacer.

Se dirigieron entonces a la casa de la anciana tía de Hyde, entre risas, porque Mary abría la ventana para que el humo del cigarro que Hyde se había fumado, saliera rápidamente antes de que se ahogara. Luego de eso Hyde la miró unas cuantas veces con una sonrisa hacia el lado, un poco vanidosa, y le hizo la pregunta que había quedado en el tintero minutos atrás.

-¿Le preguntaste a tu corazoncito si latía por mí?  
-Se lo pregunte..y dejó de latir por un instante..-Le contesto riendo.  
-¿Dejó de latir?  
-Luego latió y le hice la pregunta...Dijo que late tanto como el tuyo cuando estamos cerca, tan cerca como para sentir nuestras respiraciones.  
Hyde se estaciono de inmediato, como si algo grave hubiese pasado. Saco las llaves, volteó hacia Mary, apoyando su espalda en la puerta del conductor, con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-¿Te gusto el beso de ayer?

Mary se sonrió, llevándose la mano derecha a los labios, mordiéndose levemente las uñas, mirando hacia delante tratando de decírselo.

-Me gusto...  
-¿Quieres repetirlo?  
-No, porque temo que te pases de la raya..  
-¿Y tu no?  
-También...  
-Yo lo quiero..  
-Hyde..  
-Disculpa, me estoy emocionando mas de lo debido..-Dijo volviendo a estar derecho frente al manurio.-Pero te gusto...eso es lo importante...  
-Sí, lo importante es que nos gustamos..al besar..  
-Y al hablar, sonreír, discutir, molestar..  
-Cantar..  
-Cantar...sí..cantar...

Hyde dejó a Mary en la nueva casa de su tía, de un piso y habilitada solo para ella. Trabajaría ese día acompañándola, dándole sus medicamentos, compartiendo lo que sería, un pequeño diario de vida de Hyde...de Hideto Takarai..


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28: "El amor de Hyde...la princesa de Tetsu"**

Tetsu iba por las calles de lo más tranquilo cuando se acordó que Mary estaba trabajando cerca de donde estaba, en el centro de la ciudad, cuidando a la tía de Hyde. Pensando y recordando las andanzas de su amigo, quiso pasar por ese lugar, sin mayores complicaciones, de encontrarse con Hyde y darle explicaciones. Aparecería como si nada con tal de saludar a la joven novia de su amigo, el vocalista de los sueños confusos.

Llamó a la casa señalada por Hyde anteriormente. Tres veces tocó el timbre de una casa verdosa, y una hermosa joven vestida con tonos claros le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de alegría.

-Buenas tardes señorita, buscaba a la novia de un amigo..llamada...eh...déjeme ver..¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Tetsu...-Dijo ella caminando hasta la reja, viendo a un hombre delgado de ropas color burdeo, y café.

-No, Tetsu soy yo...

-Basta...

-Esta bien ¿Cómo esta la bella princesa de los sueños de magia y amor?-Preguntó entrando al jardín con agilidad, para fijar un beso en su mejilla, y pasar de largo hasta la sala a ver a la anciana tía de su compañero y amigo, el vocalista.

-Buenos días señora...-Dijo viendo a la anciana sentada en la sala bordando un pañuelo blanco.

-Buenos días, Tetsu...¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí? No me diga que esta enamorado de la niña de mi Hyde!-Pregunto horrorizada.

-No, la princesa es intocable...-Dijo volteando hacia la joven con una agradable sonrisa, pero guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Quieres algo?-Le pregunto ella caminando hacia la cocina.

-No, solo conversar con la reina y la princesa...-Contestó sentándose frente a la anciana.

-¿Y que haces con tu vida, muchacho?-Le pregunto la Tía sin dejar de bordar.

-Nada productivo...

-¿Nada productivo?-Pregunto Mary apareciendo en la sala para sentarse juntó a él.

-Creo que exagero, pero es que...últimamente estoy de ocioso...nada más que eso.-Explicó cruzando sus manos tras su nuca.

-¿Y cómo esta el amor?-Preguntó la anciana sin dejar de bordar.

-Bien tranquilo...aunque las mujeres son muy enredadas, se alteran por cualquier cosa.

-¿Hablas de esa chica con la que supuestamente los medios de prensa te relacionan?-Pregunto Mary intrigada.

-Esa chica...es...no hay otra en mi vida..supongo..-Dijo suspirando.

Hyde había estacionado su auto, de millones, afuera de la casa de su tía. Andaba con gafas oscura, vestido con una polera sin mangas, blanca ajustada al cuerpo, unos pantalones café oscuro, más bien negros, y una chaqueta de mezquilla delgada la que se le caía graciosamente desde los hombros, quedándose con ella a la altura de los codos, mientras cerraba y aseguraba su vehículo. Tetsu vio como Mary se estremeció al escuchar el ruido del auto. La vio levantarse con una sonrisa de alegría, abriendo la puerta y abrazando y besando al amor de su vida, llamado "pesadilla" o mejor dicho, Hyde. El rostro de Hyde se vió feliz hasta que vio a Tetsu de pie junto a los sillones de la sala, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jeans azul, con rostro de paciencia y sonrisa de "hola amigo"

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Hyde sin dejar de abrazar a su novia de la cintura.

-Visitaba a tus mujeres...

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Y qué más haría?

-Dímelo tú...

-No vallas a la ofensiva que puedo derribarte, Haido!-Le dijo Tetsu mirando a los novios abrazarse con fuerza. -Se me olvidaba, discúlpeme, señor.

-Disculpado...¿En donde andabas? -Haciendo mis cosas...¿Por qué? -Pensé que estarías aquí... -Tenía que ir al gimnasio, no debo descuidar mi equilibrio físico y espiritual. -Mary¿Sabias que Hyde lo único que hace es ser parte del grupo y practicar artes marciales?

-Si lo sabía, en todas las entrevistas que he leído de él...-Respondió sonriéndoles.

-Eso es bueno..así no me dejara sola...

-Si lo tomas por ese lado..creo que no es malo..-Dijo Tetsu sentándose en el sillón mirando a Hyde.

-Esta tarde nos juntaremos..-Le dijo tironeándolo de la chaqueta.

-¿Cuál es la razón?

-El ocio...

-Ah

-¿Y qué hacen?-Preguntó Mary muy curiosa.

-Hablamos, peleamos, nos insultamos, nos golpeamos..-Respondió Hyde tomando su mano

.-Lo menos que hacemos es ensayar.

-¿Y eso no es malo?

-No, porque somos tan buenos que si ensayamos perderemos el toque..-Respondió Tetsu refregándose los ojos.

-Oye... Akuma..

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto Hyde fastidiado.

-Tu princesa brilla mucho, me tiene ciego..-Dijo sonriendo, junto a la anciana que levanto la vista para ver el rostro de su sobrino.

-Deja de mirarla entonces..-Le pidió serio.

-Lo haría, pero es inevitable.

-Tetsu es muy simpático..-Le dijo ella en español.

-Luego no pensarás lo mismo...

-No lo creo...

-Te apuesto que sí.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí?-Pidió Tetsu tironeando nuevamente a Hyde del brazo.

Tetsu trataba de ser agradable, de conocer a Mary sin saber por qué lo quería hacer. Pero conocer a la novia de su amigo, que no era japonesa, que no hablaba el idioma, y que había conquistado al vocalista del grupo de un golpe, era algo fenomenal, para él, además porque creía que ella no era una niña quieta de personalidad pasiva, era más que eso, y quería averiguarlo, a parte de que le caía bien solo de presencia.

-Tengo que irme..-Dijo Hyde poniéndose de pie sin soltar la mano de Mary.

-¿A dónde?

-Tengo una reunión con mis productores y estoy atrasado...¿Vengo por ti a las nueve?

-Bueno...-Le respondió Mary besándolo en los labios, mientras Tetsu se reía junto a la anciana.

-A las nueve vengo por ti, cuídate de este tipo..-Le murmuró al odio, besándola en la mejilla cariñosamente.

-Sayonara...-Le dijo Tetsu moviendo ligeramente su mano.

-Cuidado con perturbarla...-Le dijo en japonés, marchándose en su vehículo de millones, sonriéndole a Mary, como siempre solía hacerlo. -Bye.. Tetsu estaba relajado conversando con la anciana, que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a lo que decía. Mary reapareció suspirando continuamente por aquel galán al cual amaba tanto. -Parece que el amor es grande..-Dijo Tetsu con las manos en su nuca.

-¿Lo dudabas?-Le preguntó Mary sentándose frente a él.

-Cuando ustedes dos se encontraron, lo pensé, dije "esto es ridículo", pero ver a ese sujeto pasarse las 24 horas del día pensando en como juntar dos caminos...créelo, convence demasiado...Además...Se ve de lejos que te gusta mucho..

-Demasiado, si..aun no sé como es que estoy aquí entre ustedes, hablando normalmente, como si...

-¿Cómo si siempre nos hubieses conocido?

-Como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a este lugar.

-Suele pasar...

-No muy a menudo, porque se extraña el hogar..y yo..realmente lo único que extraño es a Hyde todos los días...

-¿Quieres saber algo?

-¿Qué cosa? -Hyde se pasa las 24 horas del día preocupado por ti, si te vas a aburrir de él, o encontraras a otra persona, si extrañas tu país, o a tus amigos... -Dile que lo único que extraño es a su persona, todos los días cuando nos separamos..

-Se lo diré..no te preocupes.

-Gracias...

-Pero pasando a otro tema...¿Te sientes a gusto en Japón? Mary le explicó todo, desde el principio hasta el final, como si el que Tetsu se lo preguntara fuera un desahogo. Él le escuchaba con una atención extremada, como si cada palabra valiera oro, una información confidencial que cualquiera pagaría por escuchar, pero fue su idea al principio, le diría todo como una gran noticia a sus amigos, pero luego la idea comenzó a declinarse cuando notó en los ojos de la joven una chispa de intranquilidad que le dio escalofríos, más aún cuando ella le dijo que era el primero a quien le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, además de la anciana que desde hace unas semanas estaba sumida en su propio mundo.

-¿Entonces no le has dicho nada de esto a Hyde?

-Claro que no, no he tenido el tiempo..

-¿El tiempo o el valor? Me da la impresión de que no quieres decirle esto porque temes que se enoje..¿O no?

-Creo que sí!.-Respondió tapándose el rostro.

-No se lo vallas a decir, por favor!

-No soy tan desgraciado, pero..

-Tetsu, por favor..

-Me quedaré callado,..lo haré..., no te preocupes, pero cuéntame cómo es Hyde para el amor..-Le dijo prestándole toda su atención.

-¿Para qué?

-Como tu pareja, cómo es Hyde como pareja..

-Ah...Bueno, Hyde es perfecto, es el perfecto novio, el perfecto hombre que cualquier fans querría tener..-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Las fans¿Estas diciéndolo como fans?

-No, no sé...no quiero confundirme...

-Pero supongo que es difícil tratar de sacarse ese papel de fanática de alguien¿O no?

-Es difícil creer que la persona famosa que te gusta esta en tu camino...Sería distinto si perteneciera también a su mundo, pero soy del exterior...que le haré..

-Creo que tienes razón, pero como la pareja de él ya eres del interior, ya perteneces a su mundo, o mejor dicho, al nuestro.

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto, ahora déjame decirte qué Hyde es un estúpido a veces y que hace boberías inentendibles para cualquiera. -Dame un ejemplo..

-Bueno...tiene gustos raros..

-¿Y tu no?

-Sí, pero...

-Sé que Hyde es raro, pero así lo quiero..

-¿Y si luego te aburres?

-No sé., me iré..

-Mejor te quedas y vemos si tenemos algo en común..-Le dijo cerrándole un ojo.

-¿Pero si tu ya tienes una chica?

-Pero siempre hay espacio para otra..en el corazón...-Le dijo tocándose el pecho.

-Ahora cuéntame...si hay más personas en tu país que nos sigue...

-Esta bien... Mary le contó que en Chile habían varios grupos de personas siguiendo su trayectoria desde la lejanía. Que se juntaban a ver videos y cantaban sus canciones a coro, gritando algunas por Hyde, y otras por los guitarristas y el baterista. También que había una radio en especial que siempre tocaba sus canciones, y los catalogaban como los mejores de Japón. Todo lo dicho hizo que se sintiera orgulloso de su grupo, en especial al saber que ella los admiraba a todos, y no solamente a Hyde, como muchas chicas solían hacerlo, sino que a cada integrante por una razón especial. Por ejemplo: A Ken lo admiraba por tratar de ser sexy para las chicas en un perfil bastante masculino, a Yukihiro por ser tan tierno, a Tetsu por ser tan propio, con un estilo que variaba siempre de forma entretenida, y a Hyde...por ser Hyde...Nada más simple que eso.

-Creo que tu y yo nos entendemos bastante bien.

-¿Tu crees?

-Sí, lo creo.

-Eso es bueno...nunca imagine que pasaría esto.

-¿El que habláramos?

-No, todo, desde conocer a Hyde hasta entablar una conversación con sus amigos, en el mundo que creí fuera de mi alcance.

-Ya veras con el tiempo que no es así...el destino te lo tenia preparado...

Ambos rieron. Tetsu era especial, bastante amistoso y buena persona, por el momento, porque no sabia si cambiaria en el transcurso del tiempo./

**continuara...**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29: "El seductor innato"**

Hyde estaba emocionado, porque uno de sus mejores amigos fuera del grupo, lo había invitado a una presentación privada que tendría el fin de semana, claro que esto sería para que le presentara a la chica que revolucionaba sus días. Le había contado a sus más cercanos lo que le ocurría por esos días, que estaba enamorado, que la joven era quien, al principio, le había roto el corazón por un supuesto mal entendido, y que ya no podría vivir sin ella. Todas estas cosas provocaron la curiosidad de su amigo, quien además, conociendo el rostro de la joven por las fotografías publicadas en la prensa meses antes, estaba con ganas de mirarla a los ojos y ver que tanto era lo que tenía para haber conquistado a Hyde. Cuando Mary supo de boca de su novio que esa persona les había invitado a la presentación privada en el lugar más exclusivo de Japón, los nervios la invadieron. Estaría por conocer a gente importante, del mundo en el que se movía Hyde, y eso significaba que Hyde la seguía queriendo para formar con ella un futuro interminable.

Hyde se quedó pensando todo el día en lo que sus amigos le habían dicho con respecto a lo de Gackt. Mientras Mary cuidaba de su tía, él caminaba por la ciudad pensando en si era cierto todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, de que Gackt podría intentar coquetear con ella, como lo hacia con todas las mujeres que conocía¿Sería capaz de hacer eso con la novia de su mejor amigo? Para que pensarlo, si lo único que haría era desconfiar de alguien que no se lo merecía.

-¿Iras a ver a Gackt¿A ese guapo hombre de voz rara?-Le pregunto Mokuren emocionada, casi histérica.

-Nos invitó, según lo que Hyde me dijo, quiere presentarme a sus mejores amigos, comenzando con Gackt que fue quien dio el primer paso...-Explicó revolviendo su ropa en busca de algo lo suficientemente apto para colocarse ese día para salir del brazo de Hyde y conocer a los que eran los reconocidos.

-Tienes mucha suerte.

-¿Me vas a decir que te gusta Gackt?

-¿Gustarme Gackt? Para nada!-Respondió asustada.

-Le mandaré saludos de tu parte...No te preocupes..

-¿Y un autógrafo?

-Eso sería vergonzoso...

-Bueno, me conformo con que le hables de mí, dile que estoy soltera, esperando novio, que me gusta demasiado su música, y él también, claro...

-¿Y no me dijiste que no te gustaba?

-¿Lo hice? No me di cuenta!-Respondió riendo sonrojada.

Hyde estaba listo a eso de las siete de la tarde, esperándola en la puerta de la casa, vestido de traje de tela negra de dos piezas, con una camisa azul, y corbata azul más oscuro y brillante. Su cabello negro hasta los hombros, escalonado y peinado hacia la izquierda, cubriendo parte de su mejilla y sus ojos. Estaba más elegante que otras veces. Eran las siete de la tarde y Mary corría escalera abajo para abrirle la puerta al apuesto hombre que la edad exacta no se le notaba.

-¿Bajaron tan luego los Ángeles?-Preguntó mirándola con grandes ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa, afirmándose de la puerta, con su cabeza inclinada hacia ella muy tiernamente. -Juro que...dejaré de tomar tanto café...estoy viendo Ángeles..-Dijo refregándose el rostro.

-No exageres...

-¿No exagerar? Estoy viendo a la más hermosa musa de mis sueños y...me siento...en el cielo... Hyde la abrazó y le dio un beso con suspiros que comenzaban a provocarlo sofocación, pero ella termino con eso abruptamente dejando sus labios, y empujándolo de un brazo para que entrara a la sala de una vez por todas, porque habían ciertos ojos desde distintos sectores espiando lo que hacían, y que no tenía nada de malo. Mary lo dejó junto a la puerta para que suspirara todo lo que quisiera. Y claro que lo hizo, suspiro viéndola subir la escalera en busca de su cartera.

-Dios mío, ya tengo problemas cardiacos, creo que me moriré de esto y no de cáncer a los pulmones..-Dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho. Mary se detuvo frente al espejo para ver si lo que decía Hyde era verdad.

Su rostro estaba maquillado levemente con dorado, su cabello sedoso y ondulado levemente estaba suelto y peinado hacia el mismo lado en que lo hacia Hyde...y es que ese era un lado que le favorecía a ambos. Su ropa...era lo más complicado de la tarde, al pasar cor todos los estilos bajo la vista de Mokuren que le ayudo a escoger el adecuado. Una falda de tela negra, apegada al cuerpo y un poco más arriba de los tobillos. Un peto también negro, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, con un escote en el pecho que dejaba lucir un hermoso colgante de oro y plata. Era un vestuario simple, pero que la hacia verse elegante y atractiva. Hyde seguía con el corazón en la mano cuando ella bajo con una chaqueta larga del mismo color que la ropa, aunque un poco más brillante. Hyde no aguantó sus sentimiento sen ese instante y tomó a Mary en sus brazos para darle un beso desesperado que ella recibió con nerviosismo.

-Hyde...-Dijo ella despegando sus labios de los de él.

-¿Qué?

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si, vamos nos... La presentación de Gackt era a las ocho y media de la noche. El lugar del evento estaba copado con los invitados en la entrada de este, con diferentes estilos de imagen que Mary miró y dio gracias que Hyde optara por verse más atractivo, como el hombre que era, no como otra cosa. Eran la pareja más seguida por cientos de miradas conocidas y desconocidas, más desconocidas para Mary que para su novio que le sonreía a todos amablemente.

-¿Cuando veremos a Gackt?-Le preguntó ella aferrándose más a su brazo izquierdo. Hyde la miró desconcertado, y su cabeza comenzó a recordar todas las palabras dichas por Ken con respecto a la posibilidad de que algo malo ocurriera.

-Después de la presentación. Cantará unos temas y luego se hará la recepción en el salón continuo para las 150 personas presentes. -Ah..

-¿Estas nerviosa por conocerlo?-Le pregunto con tono celoso.

-No, solo quería saber, los nervios me los provocas tú..-Le dijo sonriendo besándolo en la mejilla.

-Me tranquiliza saberlo..-Le respondió suspirando y mirando hacia el frente con un poco de nerviosismo, uno que apenas se le notaba.

La presentación comenzó a la hora señalada. A las ocho y media Gackt apareció en el escenario hablando en japonés para el público presente. Hyde aprovechaba esa oportunidad de confusión de Mary para traducirle las palabras en su oído, rozando sus labios con su oreja, lo que le hacia divertirse un poco, jugando a la seducción. Ella se reía con las cosquillas que le provocaba la brisa de sus palabras y sus labios que la rozaban adrede. Lo que veía Hyde era la ignorancia total de Mary hacia el hombre que cantaba sobre el escenario con inspiración. Sus besos en la mejilla, en su oreja, y en los labios, hacia que se fijara más en él que en otra persona o en otra voz, porque con palabras suaves le decía que la amaba y que era la más hermosa del planeta, aunque la táctica solo duró unos 45 minutos, cuando Gackt dio las gracias en su idioma natal y desapareció del escenario.

-Eres cien por ciento más agradable que cualquier hombre en el mundo..-Le dijo Mary con una sonrisa.

-Si alguna de tus admiradoras supiera que aparte de buen músico, cantante y de buen aspecto, eres un conquistador, un depravado...creo que no podrías vivir en paz como lo estas haciendo ahora..

-Yo no vivo en paz..-Le respondió afirmando su frente con la de ella.

-Tu me has quitado la paz, me has vuelto loco ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso?

-Apenas me he dado cuenta de que ya han pasado dos meses estando en Japón...

-Es verdad, también perdí la noción del tiempo contigo..-Le dijo besándola en los labios y viendo hacia el frente la figura varonil de Gackt que se acercaba riendo hacia ellos, lo que le causó pavor instantáneo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Le preguntó Mary al verlo tan asustado.

-¿A mí? Nada..-Dijo odiando las palabras dichas por Ken, porque le estaban haciendo bastante daño. Pasaron al salón continuo para la recepción. Gackt había desaparecido de la vista general de Hyde, y eso le dio algo de alivio, aunque realmente ya no estaba preocupado de que las palabras de Ken fueran ciertas, si Mary le amaba ¿Porqué temer?

-Buenas noches, Hyde...-Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, con un tono bastante suave.

-Hola, Gackt.-Dijo volteando de la mano de Mary que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Les gustó la presentación?-Preguntó en ingles.

-Sí..-Mintió Mary porque se había preocupado solo de Hyde en esos minutos.

-Estuvo muy buena la presentación, te felicito.-Mintió Hyde mirando a Mary con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces ella es tu novia?-Pregunto Gackt acercándose un poco más a la joven.

-Sí, te presento a mi novia Mary Macip...Él es Gackt...-Dijo en tono no muy feliz.

-Buenas noches, señorita, es un placer conocer a la joven que enamoro y destrozo a Hyde, por unas semanas..-Le dijo tomando su mano y besándola suavemente.

-El placer es mío..-Respondió sonrojada.

-Es más hermosa de lo que vi en las revistas...Hyde eligió bien a su novia...

-No seas exagerado..

-No exagero, tienes una novia muy hermosa, mejor que otras.-Dijo mirando a Mary con una sonrisa.

-Vuelvo en seguida..-Les dijo pasando delicadamente su mano por las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven que quedó sin habla por unos instantes.

-Vaya..

-Exclamó ella tocándose las mejillas.

-Gackt es más de lo que imagine..-Dijo suspirando.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?-Pregunto Hyde con las manos en la cintura, en una pose de enfado.

-A que Mokuren va a querer morirse cuando le cuente que Gackt es fantástico!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? Gackt es un conquistador.

-¿Y yo no?

-Tu también, no te preocupes.-Le dijo besándolo en los labios. Gackt regreso de inmediato, con tres copas de champaña para compartir con la pareja de enamorados. No podía despegar la vista del rostro de Mary, le era bastante gentil la expresión de frescura y primavera que la joven demostraba tener, y esto era lo que molestaba a Hyde quien ni quería pestañar para no perderse de nada.

-¿Y desde cuando estas en Japón?-Pregunto Gackt a la joven que sonreía dulcemente.

-Desde el mes pasado, llevó dos meses en Japón...-Respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Y te gusto el país?

-Me gusta desde siempre, pero más ahora porque tengo razones para disfrutar el doble de todo..-Dijo mirando por fin a un Hyde que estaba nervioso, y celoso.

-¿Verdad?

-¿Verdad qué?-Le preguntó mirándola con ojos confusos.

-¿Qué te pasa Hyde?-Le preguntó ella tomando su pelo con cuidado, despejando sus ojos delicadamente. -No me pasa nada. Era obvio que estaba un poco incomodo con la conversación que mantenía su novia con uno de sus mejores amigos. Es que ver que ella le sonreía, y que el le respondía con esas palabras, y expresiones que a menudo veía cuando quería conquistar a una mujer, era desesperante.

-¿Y te a tratado bien este hombre?-Preguntó dándole un golpe en el brazo a Hyde, que pensaba y pensaba con ojos de odio.

-Por el momento bien, no hay quejas al respecto, es mejor de lo creí.

-Pero es solo el comienzo, y si te aburre me llamas, yo soy mejor que él, en algunas cosas..-Le dijo cerrándole un ojo, lo que causo una sonrisa nerviosa y una sonrisa de pesadez.

-Gackt¿No deberías irte?-Le pregunto Hyde en japonés, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Te molesto?

-No, para nada ¿Cómo me puede molestar que le coquetees a mi novia? Que absurdo...-Le respondió en japonés.

-Bueno, debo irme..-Dijo Gackt pasándole la copa a Hyde.

-Fue un placer conocerte, y espero que volvamos a vernos...-Le dijo acercándose para besarla en la mejilla.

-Hyde, tienes mucha suerte, ella es preciosa..Y si te descuidas más de alguno te la quitara.-Le dijo en japonés.

-Sí, y es mi novia..

-Por eso tienes suerte, y ten cuidado, varias personas podrían quitártela..

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto viéndolo desaparecer entre la gente.

-¿Dijo algo?-Pregunto Mary.

-Sí, dijo que...olvídalo..

-Imposible, alguien como él es imposible de olvidar!-Exclamó emocionada. Hyde levantó una ceja y se tomo por fin su copa de champaña al seco, lo que causo la impresión de Mary que no sabía lo que había pasado, por no entender el japonés.

Gackt por su parte se sentía satisfecho. La novia de su amigo era prácticamente un tesoro, por algunas cosas que mientras recordaba le hacia sonreír. La galantería, después de lo hecho, seguiría, solo como una diversión, porque ver a Hyde en actitud celosa echándolo con indirectas e ironías filosas, era una diversión que él gozaría por un buen tiempo. Al terminar la recepción, Hyde estaba agotado y un poco mareado. Mary contaba con sus dedos hacia un lado mirando el cielo, muy confusa.

-Tomó...3 copas de champaña, y no comió nada, con razón se siente mareado..-Dijo en voz baja mientras él buscaba las llaves del automóvil.

-Hyde..

-¿Que?

-¿No será peligroso que manejes?

-¿Peligroso? Por favor, no hay peligro más grande que tratarme a mí.-Dijo en tono burlesco, y Mary sonrió por su actitud de hombre pedante./

**continuara...**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30: "Muerte y vida" I parte**

Pasaban los días tan fugaces como las palabras lanzadas al viento. Hyde vivía un mundo tranquilo, de paz interior creada por un amor. Se había inspirado mucho escuchando, mirando y besando a Mary en reiteradas ocasiones, en las que solía sacar su libreta de notas y su grabadora para cantar en voz baja sus ideas como lluvia interminable. Lo pasado en la presentación de Gackt estaba un poco olvidado, porque Mary no había hablado de él, ni dicho comentarios que le dieran a entender que quería saber de él, por eso se sentía tranquilo. El único que le daba problemas era Tetsu, quien en reiteradas ocasiones visitaba a Mary en casa de su tía abuela para charlar y sacarle algunas sonrisas. Otra de las cosas que le preocupaba era la salud de su tía abuela, quien sufría constantemente por el avance acelerado del cáncer que tenia desde hace más de cinco años.

-Hola..-Le dijo Hyde llegando a la casa a eso de las nueve de la noche.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Ahora duerme, La doctora que la atendió quiere hablar contigo mañana a primera hora.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que hay que hospitalizarla, creo que su cáncer...a avanzado rápidamente...

-Debí suponerlo..

-Hyde...No te preocupes, ella estará bien..

-Lo sé, no es de esas personas que se dejan vencer fácilmente, además...ha sido más feliz contigo a su lado, antes no se reía tanto de mí...

-¿A no?

-No...

-Me pasa hablando de ti, dijo que eras un mandón..

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú...Y lo confirme con Tetsu.

-¿Cuando has hablado con Tetsu?

-Hace poco...

Hyde suspiró y la abrazo con fuerza. Sabia que estos días serian difíciles para ambos,. Su tía podría morir en pocos días, eso lo sabia, y sin ella Mary quedaría en el aire, con ganas de volver a España.

-Iré a verla y regreso..¿Me esperas?

-Claro, ve, preparare algo de café...

-Gracias. Hyde beso a Mary en la mejilla y se dirigió a ver a su tía, con esa tristeza que lo envolvía de forma opresiva. El rostro pálido de la anciana le hacia temerle a la muerte. Era doloroso enfrentarse a ella, en la oscuridad, en la soledad, teniendo a su lado personas valiosas.

-¿Por qué tan deprimido?-Le pregunto la anciana con voz suave.

-No estoy deprimido...-Contesto afirmando su espalda a la puerta cerrada.

-Se te nota, tienes esa pose que haces cuando tienes algo de tristeza, ya te conozco bien...

-Quizás... -El que me muera no tiene que ser motivo para que tengas esa cara enfrente de tu novia..

-¿Por qué no? Soy humano...lamentablemente...

-Hideto...la tristeza destroza...lo sabes bien..

-No, no lo sé, esto me confunde, la muerte es algo superficial para mí...creo que lo era hasta que supe que tienes poco tiempo aquí con nosotros.-Le dijo sentándose en el suelo, junto a la cama.

-La muerte no es mala, da descanso..

-Si has sufrido, pero si tienes una vida color de rosa es una maldición.

-Eso es cierto, pero aquí moriré para descansar...Además...disfrute este ultimo tiempo junto a ti, y junto a tu novia, que es una buena persona, muy dulce y amable, de hermosos sentimientos...es hermosa, inteligente, algo retraída pero reconfortable..

-¿Qué trata de decirme?

-Trato de decirte que te cases con ella, es la mujer perfecta para ti..

-¿Perfecta por qué?

-Porque te comprende, te ama...

-No creo que me comprenda mucho...Mary es especial, la amo mucho..pero...

-¿Pero qué? -No lo sé, creo que de verdad me estoy deprimiendo..-Dijo tapándose los ojos con una mano, tratando de no llorar.

-Si no te casas con Mary vendré todas las noches a castigarte por no haberlo hecho..

-Pero..puede que esto no funcione...y aparezca otra persona...

-No lo creo...la amas mucho...se te nota en la mirada...

-¿Es adivina?

-No

-Entonces no trate de decir que me tengo que casar con ella..pueden pasar muchas cosas, aunque yo este enamorado y ella lo este también...Maldición! Ya estoy cuestionando mi vida! Mire lo que ha hecho!

-Discúlpame por ser hacerlo, pero entienda una cosa..

-¿Qué cosa?

-Terminaras con ella para siempre...acuérdate de mí... Hyde abandonó la habitación sonriendo nervioso, encontrándose con el rostro de Mary quien esperaba algunas palabras de su parte. Pero lo dicho por su tía había tocado parte de su ser frágil de una forma incierta. Ahora miraba a Mary y no entendía porqué razón ella creía que terminarían juntos, casados para siempre...eso sonaba a cuento de hadas. -¿Hablaste con ella?

-Sí, estaba despierta...

-¿Cómo la vez?

-Disculpa, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora...no le veo el porque..

-Discúlpame...

-¿Por qué no te vas?

-¿Qué? Ya comprendo, disculpa por molestarte...-Le dijo tomando su bolso y su chaqueta.

-Buenas noches.

-Adiós. Mary salió sin decir nada más. Hyde no sabía ni lo que decía, pero no le importaba para nada, no quería pensar en ella, ni cuestionarse el amor, lo que pasaba con su tía lo estaba hundiendo en un hoyo profundo sin salida.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-Se pregunto Mary en la reja de la casa.

-Sé donde hay que ir...pero...?... Mary, respira profundamente, y deja pasar esto, no lo tomes mal, y camina para buscar un taxi. Mary hizo lo que ella misma se decía y camino hasta la avenida principal para alcanzar un taxi. Lo malo era que no sabia el japonés, y los taxis que veía eran irreconocibles, se dispersaban por varios lados y no tenia idea de cual era el correcto.

-Maldición!-Dijo pateando el suelo.-¿Por qué no aprendí japonés rápidamente! Estaba confundida, era imposible saber cual de todos los taxis que iban hacia la dirección que ella conocía, era el que la llevaría hasta su casa. Lo único que tenia era rabia hacia ella misma, ni siquiera hacia Hyde, porque no era su culpa dejarla ir sola..todo iba mal, muy mal, hasta que se acordó de tener en su libreta de notas el numero de teléfono de la única persona que podría ayudarla, y ese era...

-Espera!-Grito Tetsu besando a una chica.

-Te dije que esperaras teléfono Estúpido!

-¿Por qué no contestas?

-¿Tu crees?

-Si no lo haces, lo hago yo...

-Esta bien..yo contesto...que alterada...YA VOY! Tetsu salto la mesa de centro de la sala principal y cogió aquel teléfono que sonaba desesperado.

-Buenas noches...

-¿Tetsu?

-Con él..

-Soy Mary...

-Princesa!-Dijo exaltado tratando de darle la espalda a la chica que le hacia compañía.

-¿Qué princesa?-Pregunto la mujer poniéndose de pie.

-Nadie, déjame hablar tranquilo! Córrete!

-Ah, que eres pesado, cuidado con lo que hablas..

-Sí, si... Tetsu se arreglo la ropa y siguió hablando a la princesa que lo llamaba muy confundida por lo que escuchaba, y por lo que le ocurría en esa noche helada.

-¿Cómo estas?

-No muy bien..-Le dijo en su ingles tan particular.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-El que sea, tu mandas..

-¿No estas ocupado?

-No, para nada, estoy libre...

-¿De verdad?

-¿Qué ocurre? Me estas preocupando.

-Es que estoy en la avenida principal y no se que tomar para ir a mi casa...-Le dijo nerviosa.

-¿Y que haces ahí?

-No me lo hagas recordar...

-¿En que parte exactamente estas de la avenida?

-Junto a un Mcdonald

-¿Mcdonald? Que sabroso..me dio hambre..Espérame dentro...estoy en 10 minutos contigo.

-Gracias..

Tetsu colgó el teléfono con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando a su acompañante que esperaba una explicación.

-¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con alguien que necesita la ayuda de este súper hombre...Si quieres te vas...creo que demorare..-Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Me vas a dejar sola?

-eh...creo que sí, adiós, cierra todo!

-Vete, infeliz!

Mary respiraba agitado, el aire helado le causaba aflicción en el corazón, el estar sola después de tanto, en un país que no conocía era sumamente extraño, más cuando no se conoce el idioma, ni a nadie que pueda ser tan cercano como para pedir ayuda. Eran las nueve y media de la noche y el cielo era iluminado por las luces de la ciudad, como estrellas propias, Tetsu estacionaba su auto y Mary logro verlo desde la puerta del Mcdonald.

-Buenas noches, princesa..-Le dijo Tetsu entrando al local.

-Gracias por venir, me has salvado la vida...

-¿Y Hyde? Que paso con Hyde?

-No quiero hablar de Hyde ahora...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me sentiré mal...

-¿Comemos algo?

-Esta bien.

En ese mismo momento Hyde salía de la alcoba de su tía, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos, tratando de no respirar. No podía creer que el cuerpo se detiene para ser solo la nada misma. Sus ojos se descubrieron mientras iba por el teléfono. Allí hablo y dijo con voz apagada: "Necesito una ambulancia, mi tía acaba de morir"


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31: "Muerte y vida" II parte.**

**THE SILVER SHINING**

_**in the moon want to sleep want to sleep with the silence you heal me again through the long and trying day you save me**_

_**in the moon I'm just veiled in the silver shining asa no kagayaki wa kegare sae utsusu**_

_**there is nothing I want I stay with you and lose all stand still**_

_**in the sun want to sleep want to sleep with the sunrise you wake me again and make a fuss without notice you confuse me in the sun I just beg longest sleepless night yoru wa machijyuu no yasuragi wo tomosu**_

_**there is nothing I want I stay with you and lose all go and sail the sea I've never gone in the sun setsunai hibi ni kokoro wa naita chigireta koi wa samayou bakari there is nothing I want I stay with you and lose all stand still close to the moon lose all we will go Please stay with me and lose all go and sail the sea I've never gone in the sun**_

Hyde abrió la puerta de la casa, las ventanas, las puertas de todas las habitaciones para que el aire se llevara todo lo que había entre esas paredes, desde las tristezas, la alegría y las palabras. Una sombra estaba a sus espaldas, intentando dialogar con él, a pesar de que había una imaginaria barrera de hielo, entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto afirmándose en el marco de la ventana.

-Vine a ver como estabas...

-No era necesario..

-Hyde..¿Por qué me estas evadiendo?

-No lo hago..

-Pues lo haces...necesito estar a tu lado en este momento.

-Yo no te necesito..

-¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?

-Porque quiero hacerlo.

Una mujer desconocida para Mary entro a la habitación en busca de Hyde, hablándole en japonés.

-Ya voy...-Dijo en el idioma, cerrando la ventana y pasando al lado de Mary sin siquiera mirarla.

-Dios mío¿Qué pasa con Hyde?-Pregunto ella en un suspiro, junto a las palabras de Tetsu, a su lado.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora? -Dijo que no me necesitaba...

-¿Que?

Hyde reapareció de nuevo en aquella habitación buscando unos papeles en los cajones, luego miro a los dos presentes, como si fuesen unos desconocidos.

-Deberías irte..-Le dijo a Mary.

-¿Qué? -Que deberías irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí...

-Pero... -Ya escuchaste..vete...

-Me estas echando la culpa de esto!-Le dijo Mary.

-No, no lo estoy haciendo...

-Me estas echando por algo...te desquitas conmigo..

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que te alejes, no quiero verte, no quiero estar contigo, no quiero sentirte, quiero preocuparme solo de ella, asi que...no me estorbes. -Eres injusto!

-Lo soy! Lo soy!

-Entonces adiós, y no me llames, no quiero hablar con un estúpido. -Así será. Mary se fue, lo dejó en la entrada de la casa, enfadado, mientras adentro todos hablaban y murmuraban sobre lo que hablaban. Era injusto por parte de Hyde alejar a Mary en ese momento. Ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo decir más incoherencias. Sabía que lo decía porque estaba desesperado, pero no podía escucharlo sin sentirse dañada.

Lo dicho por Hyde provocó las malas miradas de todos, inclusive de Tetsu, quien siguió a Mary después de mirarlo enojado, queriendo golpearlo. Ken y Yukihiro se miraron, sin querer entrometerse en una pelea que provocaría solo mayor odio entre todos en ese momento, en el velatorio de alguien que no se lo merecía.

-Espera, Mary!-Le grito Tetsu alcanzándola junto al taxi que había llamado.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sollozando.

-Hyde lo dijo sin pensarlo...no te lo tomes en serio.

-Pero...aunque así fuese, lo que me dijo me hirió, Yo solo quiero estar con él, acompañarlo..pero me echo!

-Lo entiendo, pero compréndelo..

-No...no puedo...

-Debes hacerlo..

-Hyde lo dijo, no volveré..me iré a la casa...

-Entonces yo te acompaño..

-Como quieras. Mokuren estaba en su casa, apunto de salir para el velatorio cuando llegaron en condiciones complejas, Mary llorando y Tetsu siguiéndola y tratando de convencerla de algo que no se entendía. Por esto mismo dejo que pasaran, para que luego le explicaran lo que tanto discutían, por ahora se iría al velorio, sin hacer más problemas.

-Mary...escuchame...

-¿Qué?

-No debes dejar que las palabras de Hyde te hagan daño, él dijo todo porque esta mal..

-No lo sé..

-Créeme, fue por eso, ahora..vamos...en 20 minutos la llevaran al cementerio.

-¿Estas seguro de que...

-Si miento, morire atropellado..Vamos..

-Esta bien.

Tetsu había decidido, que lo más recomendable era esperar a todos en el mismo cementerio, para no tener que hacer pasar a Mary por lo que la alejo del velorio. Como el buen amigo de Hyde, y el reciente amigo de ella, debía hacer que todo resultara conveniente para los dos, es decir, reducir el pleito, esperando a todos en el lugar final de descanso de la fallecida.

-¿Estas seguro de que aquí no nos vera Hyde?-Le preguntó a Tetsu.

-Seguro, no te preocupes.

-Lo menos que quiero es que me mire con odio...

-Ya se le pasará... Estuvieron 10 minutos esperando, hasta que por fin apareció la carroza fúnebre, repleta de flores que fueron llevadas junto al ataúd al lugar en que sería sepultada. La mirada de Hyde logró divisar el rostro de Mary y el de Tetsu alejados de la gente, pero no les dio importancia, no quería hacerlo, tenia otra preocupación, y no la dejaría de lado por ellos.

El trayecto se llevó a cabo tranquilamente. Hyde estaba distante, observando de cerca lo qué era la muerte, el dolor de perder a una persona querida de esa forma, la que temía llegar a vivir en su propia vida, el miedo más grande que tenía. Mary le seguía desde lejos, la había rechazado, de una forma extraña, y eso le hacia temer ese descubrimiento de un nuevo ser, pero Tetsu, que le acompañaba junto con Mokuren, le hablaba y le explicaba lo que le ocurría a Hyde, el porqué de su rechazo en esos momentos a su amor, pero ella no lo comprendía, trataba, pero su corazón no quería comprenderlo, porque tenía miedo. El cielo estaba opaco, teñido de un celeste desteñido y triste. Nubes negras adornaban su espacio, nubes pequeñas y alargadas que tapaban el sol a cada paso que el ataúd avanzaba delante de un veintenar de personas que le seguían en silencio.

-Pobre Hyde..-Exclamó Mokuren.

-Mary...

-¿Qué?

-Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí..-Le dijo Tetsu que la llevaba del brazo.

-No, quiero estar con Hyde...No puedo quedarme atrás solo porque así lo quiso...

-Esta bien, pero si dice algo prometo que lo golpeo.

-Hablo el príncipe..-Dijo Mokuren mirándolo con maldad.

-Shh, no seas impertinente.

-Como si no supiera que te gusta..-Le murmuró mirando a Hyde entre la multitud.

Hyde iba delante de todos, con su mano sobre el ataúd, serio, sin expresión y color en su rostro. Tenía el alma destrozada, sentía que el mundo no era nada, que todo era absolutamente un infierno en su vida, en lo que ahora estaba viviendo. Levemente giro su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando rostros insignificativos, y al final uno pálido, claro, triste, que le hizo sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho. Devolvió la vista al frente y suspiró, se sintió solo, más triste, con ganas de morir también, de devolver su alma al demonio que lo rondaba para hacerlo sufrir. La mano de Ken lo hizo despertar. Estaba confundido, harto de todo, como si esa muerte abriera la puerta de lo que escondía para todos, su alma. Aquellas palmadas en el hombro lo hicieron suspirar nuevamente. No estaba solo, tenía que reconocerlo, pero nuevamente volteando para ver aquel rostro alejado, se sintió poseído por la tristeza, más aguda, que clavaba como un cuchillo en su corazón afligido¿Por qué tenía que ser todo de esa forma? Después de la ceremonia, de que aquel cuerpo sin vida fuera cubierto de flores en el césped del cementerio, miró el cielo oscurecerse por las malditas nubes negras de la tristeza. Todo a su alrededor era quieto, las personas se marchaban, lo dejaban solo al lado de las flores y el ataúd. Sus amigos le dieron algunas palmadas en la espalda y se alejaron, como si nadie quisiera darle un poco de seguridad y compasión verdadera. Suspiró nuevamente, guardando sus heladas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mirando el cielo oscurecerse rápidamente.

-Hyde...-Murmuró una joven a sus espaldas, la voz dulce de quien amaba.

-Creí que te habías ido, como todos.

-No quería dejarte aquí..-Le dijo tomando una de las manos que resguardaba de viento.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta ¿Feliz?

-No..-Respondió amedrentada por el tono de su voz.

-Lo siento..-Le pidió dándole la espalda.

-No te preocupes...te entiendo perfectamente...

-No lo creo..

-No eres la primera persona en el mundo que pierde a alguien que quiere..-Le dijo a sus espaldas, con los brazos cruzados, protegiéndose del viento helado que se levantaba.

-Tampoco la última...se lo que se siente...pero...también se que todos somos diferentes, que sentimos todo de otra forma.

-Eso es cierto..-Le dijo girando levemente hacia ella.

-Ven aquí..-Le dijo tomándola de las manos y abrazándola con fuerza, derramando algunas lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, empapando su rostro del dolor de su corazón.

-Gracias por no odiarme..

-¿Odiar a quien quiero?-Le preguntó tomando su rostro, secando aquellas lagrimas que brotaba incontrolablemente de sus ojos oscuros.

-Nunca podría odiarte por esto.. Hyde lloró en su hombro, de una forma que ella jamás imagino. Su único consuelo era el abrazó, las palabras, los susurros de Mary que le hacían sonreír tranquilamente, sintiendo que su corazón se tranquilizaba, retornaba al lugar de siempre, sensible, cuidadoso, pero triste.

-Discúlpame por pedirte que te alejaras..no fue esa mi intención.

-Descuida...logro comprenderlo...

-Eres...nunca te dejaría..-Le dijo Hyde besándola en los labios, compartiendo aquellas lagrimas que rodaron por sus labios y los de ella, salados y cálidos.

-Yo tampoco te dejaría...no me gusta la muerte...solo la vida...desde que te conocí..

-Ella decía que eras perfecta para mí...que cuando..te conociera más iba a terminar preso por ti, de todas las maneras existentes, y creo que esta es una de ellas.

-Ella me decía que tú eras más que un cantante..que eras el hombre más completo de la tierra, y que aunque pasaran cosas malas..nunca me dejarías...y espero que lo cumplas...

-Lo juro si tu lo juras..

-Lo juro.

-Lo juro...Y lamento haberte echado de mi lado...

-No te preocupes.../


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32: "Días tranquilos"**

Todo había pasado, la tranquilidad volvía a retornar en la vida de todos. Hyde ya estaba más relajado y avergonzado por haber tratado mal a su novia, en un momento en el cual necesitaba de su apoyo, pero como ella no le tomaba importancia al hecho, solo tenia que seguir y ser el mismo de antes. La sonrisa de ella le hacia desvanecer la tristeza, era como si fuese el amanecer en su vida, era lo que provocaba sus suspiros interminables. Recordaba por ejemplo, mientras caminaba por las calles en busca de respuestas, que la ultima novia que tuvo no se acercaba siquiera a lo que era Mary para él. Era muy diferente en el carácter, más fría y un poco mandona, no como Mary que era tímida, avergonzada de todo, suave y muy calmada, al menos lo que él veía. Su tía le había dicho tantas cosas respecto a ella antes de morir, como que la única persona en su vida, era él, nunca había existido alguno que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara desesperadamente.

Tetsu era de esas personas que quería conocer más gente, pero daba la casualidad, de que la única persona a la que quería conocer era a Mary, y aunque Hyde supiera que eso era raro, ahora que estaba encontrándose consigo mismo en la vida, no lo pensaría, ni cuestionaría, a menos que sucediera algo raro, o fuera Gackt el responsable de todo...¿Gackt? Gackt estaba en su casa, ubicada en algún lugar del Japón tocando la guitarra y tarareando algunas melodías que componer para un nuevo disco. Estaba extrañamente pensando en Hyde, sí, en Hyde, pero por algo bien detallado, que era la novia de su amigo, aquella jovencita de 1.58, de pelo largo y negro, ondulado levemente, con esos ojos color miel, una sonrisa perfecta de una niña, y esa voz suave que lo habían hecho suspirar mientras recordaba.

-Que suerte la de Hyde...-Dijo siguiendo con sus melodías en su casa apartada de todos.

Ken hablaba con Yukihiro sobre muchas cosas...pero todo referente a las chicas, el trago y los cigarros, y algo de música por algún lugar de la conversación que llevaban descansando cómodamente en una cama, claro que...no haciendo cosas malas, si no que viendo una película, tampoco pornográfica, si no que era una, raramente, "Matriz" recargado.

-Mira esa tipa...esta para comérsela...-Exclamó Ken bebiendo un baso de ron...

-Pero fíjate en las piruetas, no en las chicas! La base de la película esta en lo que hacen..

-Que me haga el amor entonces...

-No hablo de eso!

-Prefiero ver películas xxx...Y hablando de eso...¿Has visto a Mary?

-Ayer..creo..

-No, hablo del cuerpo...Tiene buena delantera, trasera, se defiende..

-Creí que Tetsu se encargaría de eso...-Rió Yukihiro.

-¿A Tetsu le gusta Mary?

-No, pero se la pasaba preocupado por ella...

-No me cae bien esa chica, pero debo reconocer que tiene lo suyo...Hyde prontito caerá...jaja...pagaría por ver eso..

-Mmm...si Tetsu te escuchara te agarraría a...

-¿Yo qué?-Pregunto el mismísimo Tetsu presentándose en la casa de Yukihiro.

-¿Y tú tienes llaves del departamento?-Le pregunto Ken.

-No, pero es fácil cuando la puerta esta abierta...

-Oh..-Exclamó Yuki.-Se me olvido cerrar la puerta...

-Agradece que yo entre y no Hyde..escuche todo lo sucio que dijiste de Mary...Ya veraz!-Le dijo lanzándose sobre la cama para pegarle algunos puñetazos y codazos a Ken que peleaba por salir de ese enredo.

-No volverás a hablar de ella!..No permitiré que la mires para que..

-Yo solo dije por decir...-Se defendió Ken.

-Además no es mi tipo de chica.

-Mas te vale! -Shh, cállense...esta es la mejor parte de la película!-Anunció Yuki sentándose en la cama.

-¿Matriz recargado"?...Fenomenal!

-No me gustan las películas donde las chicas no muestran mucho sus atributos...-Dijo Ken encendiendo un cigarro.

-Acostúmbrate...Y no vuelvas a decir que Mary tiene buen..

-Eres muy cínico..

-¿Cínico?

-Te crees con el derecho de mirarla solamente tú por ser su amigo, ahora..

-Yo no me paso mirándole nada!

-Ja-ja...no te hagas...

-Te voy a matar!

Hyde había llegado a pie hasta la casa de Mary. Habían sido tres horas deambulando por las calles pensando en muchas cosas, pasadas y por pasar. Uno de aquellos pensamientos era si Mary de verdad era fans de él, si le gustaba su música tanto como él. Llamó a la casa con tres golpes suaves en la puerta, y escucho melodías, y voces, una de las cuales le pertenecía. De inmediato la puerta se abrió y apareció Mary, vestida con un pantalón de buzo celeste y una polera ploma, y al fondo de la sala Mokuren, quien devoraba una manzana.

-Buenas tardes...-Dijo Hyde en un tono de aparente desconocido.

-¿Cómo estas? Pasa...-Le invito amablemente haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Cómo estas tú?

-Bien, pero...extrañándote...

-Sí, imagínate, que desde muy temprano esta niña ha escuchado a L'arc-en-ciel como mal de la cabeza...-Le dijo Mokuren.-Parece que te echaba de menos.

-¿Eso es cierto?-Le pregunto Hyde.

-Sí...porque no sabia si estabas bien o mal...

-Estoy de maravilla...¿Qué hacen? -Escuchamos canciones...de tu grupo...me encantan..

-¿Te gusta mi música?

-Me gustan los dos álbumes que sacaste...son grandiosos...-Le dijo besándole la mejilla.

-Gracias...

-Lo digo en serio...me fascina tu música..

-Y a mí, aún estoy aquí...

-Deberías dejarnos solos..-Le dijo Hyde mirando a Mary con una sonrisa.

-Eh..creo que me iré...si, adiós...

Mokuren salió nerviosa, y suspiro en la puerta volteando para ver aquella pareja que era un sueño, el sueño que ella también envidiaba. -Entonces te gusta mi música..

-Sí, mucho.. -¿Cuál de mis canciones es tu favorita?

-Todas, The other side, Horizon...mmm Hello, shinnig over you, ángel's tale, secret letter...y algunas más que no me recuerdo el nombre en este momento.

-Con eso me basta..-Le dijo besando sus labios atrapándolos con los suyos de una forma cálida.

-¿Aún estas deprimido, verdad?

-Sí...

-Ven...

Se sentaron en el sofá favorito de Hyde, de tres cuerpos y de color crema. Mary coloco la cabeza de él en su hombro y le beso la frente, dulcemente, haciéndole sentir ese cariño que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Hyde no hablo, solo cerro los ojos y suspiro sintiendo aquel perfume de la joven, aquel que sintió cuando la beso por primera vez...esa primera vez que tanto recordaba...Los pensamientos, los besos, las caricias, el cálido cuerpo de Mary a su lado sosteniendo el suyo para darle tranquilidad...el sueño lo vencía en sus brazos.

-No te vallas...-Dijo Hyde en sus sueños a aquella joven que tanto quería.

-No te vallas...podemos continuar..después de esto... Despertó encontrando el rostro preocupado de ella. Lo único que pudo hacer fue besarla en ese instante, sintiendo un miedo, quizás como los que ella regularmente sentía por su mundo, este miedo quería llevársela lejos./

**continuara...**


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33: "La fotógrafa"**

Yukihiro bostezo tres veces, mientras Ken fumaba con los ojos cerrados, y Hyde con Tetsu conversaban junto a la ventana sobre asuntos importantes. Eran las nueve de la mañana en punto y esperaban en la sala principal a que llegaran un periodista y el fotógrafo que les haría la entrevista para la revista "JAPÓN". A ninguno le gustaba esperar una hora para una entrevista que no les importaba mucho, pero no les quedaba otra alternativa. Hyde parecía disfrutar clavando su dedo índice en el pecho de Tetsu cada vez que éste decía algo con respecto a su novia. Con sonrisa malvada lo hacia quejarse por decir estupideces sobre él y cumplidos para Mary, que estaban fuera de lugar. Ken pensaba, y era la primera vez que demostraba hacerlo. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados deleitando su mente con imágenes que nadie quería interpretar, ni nadie quería si quiera imaginar, porque seguramente se trataría de chicas. Yukihiro seguía bostezando por que había pasado toda la noche en vela tratando de pasar las etapas de un video juego que ni quería recordar, porque le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

-Buenos días..-Llegó saludando el periodista encargado de la revista.

-Buenos días.

-Es un placer conocerlos.-Dijo estrechando la mano de Hyde, luego la de Tetsu, Ken y terminando con la de Yukihiro.

-¿Ya llegó el fotógrafo?-Pregunto mirando la sala donde se haría la entrevista.

-Eres el primero..-Le respondió Ken sin dejar de fumar.

-Entonces podríamos pasar y prepararnos mientras llega.

-No hay problema. Los cuatro individuos siguieron al periodista hasta la sala de paredes color crema y de alfombra café oscuro, con muebles de acero en tonos negros. Aquel hombre tenia unos 37 años, y era uno de los mejores periodistas de la revista, por lo que se sentían tranquilos con alguien que sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

-¿Se cambiarán ropa, arreglar..algo..

-Preguntó él.

-No, así esta bien. Se sentaron en el sofá, los cuatro juntos, mientras el periodista arreglaba algunas cosas de sus carpetas, posiblemente las preguntas que le haría al grupo. Se veía que dos de los muchachos estaban aburridos, y eran el somnoliento Yukihiro y el pensativo Ken que solo quería seguir fumando sin cesar toda la mañana.

-¿Por qué no vas a contaminar afuera?-Le pregunto Hyde y Ken se rió con ganas.

-¿De cuando que te preocupa la contaminación ambiental por el humo del cigarro?

-Desde que Mary le prohibió fumar cuando estuviesen juntos..-Respondió Tetsu.-¿Verdad, amigo mío?

-No es cierto...-Contesto irritado.

-Yo lo creo, porque oí decir a Mary que le cargaba que olieras a cigarro...-Afirmó Yuki bostezando.

-¿Mary es tu novia, verdad?-Le pregunto el periodista.

-¿Comenzó la entrevista?-Le pregunto Hyde.

-Aun no..

-Entonces no respondo..-Dijo mirando hacia el lado, muy creído.

-Comenzaremos cuando ella llegue...

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Ken.

-La fotógrafa..-Respondió el periodista, indicando la puerta, la que cruzo una joven muy hermosa, de origen japonés, con dos bolsos cruzados en la espalda, color negro.

-Disculpa la demora!-Pidió corriendo a su lugar.

-Buenos días..

-Saludo a los presentes.

-Es un placer conocer a L'arc-en-ciel...

-El places es todo mío..-Dijo Ken acercándose para tomar su mano delicadamente.

-Me llamó Ken y estoy disponible..-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé..-Respondió sonriendo nerviosa.

-Hyde...es más guapo de lo que creía..-Dijo mirando al vocalista.

-El no esta libre..-Le dijo Ken.

-Yukihiro...y Tetsu, ambos son extraordinarios...

-Srta. Nalene ¿Podemos comenzar?-Le pregunto el periodista.

-Si..disculpa...Instalo esto en un momento...-Dijo sacando las cámaras fotográficas, seguida por un Ken bastante inquieto.

-Tienes un bonito nombre..-Le dijo dejando caer el cigarro en la alfombra.

-Cuidado, tonto!-Le dijo Tetsu recogiendo de inmediato el cigarro, antes de que quemara la alfombra. Después de unos minutos la joven fotógrafa de unos 26 años de edad suspiró y le dio paso al periodista quien abrió su carpeta de preguntas y su grabadora de voces. -Bueno..les doy las gracias por acceder a esta entrevista.

-Si, si...-Dijo Ken mirando fijamente a la fotógrafa que comenzaba a tomar las fotos de distintos ángulos.

-Bueno, la primera pregunta es para... Las primeras diez preguntas eran referente al grupo, y eran demasiado aburridas, eran las que siempre les hacían en todas las entrevistas a la que iban.

-Bueno..ahora hablemos de sus vidas personales...¿Es verdad que tienes una novia escondida, Hyde?

-Tengo novia, y no esta escondida...-Respondió vagamente.

-Es la misma chica que vivía en España¿O no?

-Si, lo es, vivió en España unos meses, es Chilena..-Respondió seriamente, con voz suave y profunda.

-¿Podemos saber si es algo serio?

-Lo es, somos novios¿O eso no dice nada?

-Lo dice, disculpa.

-Tetsu...

-¿Qué? -Han informado los medios de prensa que te has hecho muy amigo de la novia de Hyde...

-¿A si, no lo sabia, que bueno saberlo. Hyde se estaba quedando dormido con tantas preguntas sin sentido.

-Tu novia es enfermera ¿Esta trabajando en Japón?

-No...no tiene trabajo aún por el idioma, ella solo habla el ingles, y obviamente el español.

-¿Es enfermera?-Pregunto la fotógrafa.

-Mi madre es Doctora, trabaja en un hospital donde contratan personas que sepan ingles, aunque no sepan el japonés.

-¿De verdad?-Le pregunto Hyde impresionado.

-Nalene..estoy tratando de...

-No, creo que las preguntas se acabaron..-Dijo Hyde poniéndose de pie para ir junto a Nalene que se sonrojo de inmediato.

-Necesito saber más..Le dijo en voz baja.

-Claro.

-Pero aún quedan tres preguntas...-Dijo el periodista.

-Yo las respondo..-Dijo Tetsu. Las tres pregustas fueron hechas y respondidas rápidamente por Tetsu, mientras Hyde hablaba con la fotógrafa a la cual Ken miraba fijamente.

-Bueno, son todas, gracias por su tiempo.

-De nada..-Respondió Yukihiro.

-Ahora me puedes contar todo..-Le dijo Hyde a la joven que estaba mirándolo con grandes ojos asustados.

-No hay problema..

-Pero que sea fuera de aquí, ese periodista puede escuchar algo..-Dijo Hyde

-Tienes razón, y supongo que se tratara de tu novia, asi que...déjenme guardar esto y conversamos ¿Esta bien?-Dijo a los muchachos.

-Hyde es el aproblemado..-Dijo Tetsu.

-No, yo también.-Respondió Ken.

-¿Aproblemado?-Preguntó Yukihiro.

-Sí...-Dijo en afirmando con el ceño fruncido. El periodista le dejó las llaves a la fotógrafa y se fue a las oficinas de la revista a cinco cuadras de aquel edificio en el que estaban. Ella tenia que ir a revelar las fotografías para que fuesen seleccionadas para la entrevista, pero antes tenía que hablar con un Hyde un poco desesperado.

-No hay nadie en este edificio..-Dijo la fotógrafa guardando las cosas.

-Entonces cuéntame sobre ese hospital.

-Ah, el hospital...Mi madre es Doctora y subdirectora, trabajan japoneses, norteamericanos, españoles, y algunos sin saber japonés, porque necesitan esas personas, para que se ocupen de pacientes que hablan el idioma, claro no pueden anotar nada, si no que esta con ellos un supervisor.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?-Le pregunto Hyde.

-¿Ayudarte en qué?

-A que Mary entre a trabajar en ese hospital...

-¡Pero porque?

-Porque no sabe japonés, ni escribirlo, apenas lo entiende, y no quiero que se valla...por no tener trabajo. La convencí para que entrara a estudiar el idioma, pero tiene que estar trabajando..ella lo quiere así...pero no encuentra en qué, serias mi salvación, y la de ella.

-Que gran responsabilidad me estas dando!-Dijo ella muy nerviosa.

-No me queda otra alternativa, tu dijiste que..

-Sí, se lo que dije..y no me arrepiento...Le diré a mi madre esta noche...¿Me puedes hacer tu un favor?

-No hay problema, cualquier favor...

-Es que ando buscando casa, para mudarme de la de mis padres, y no encuentro un lugar bueno para vivir, en la que me sienta segura...Si sabes de algo¿Puedes avisarme?

-En donde vive Mary hay casas desocupadas y en arriendo y venta..-Dijo Tetsu recordando los carteles.

-Tienes razón...-Dijo Hyde.

-¿Y donde es eso?

-Es a media hora de aquí..un condominio, muy seguro...-Respondió Hyde.

-Entonces estamos igual. Yo consigo algo para ella...y como me has ayudado a encontrar una casa...no puedo negarme a ayudar...pero tengo que ir a ver esa casa...-Dijo pensativa.

-Si quieres vamos ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora? Pero tengo que ir a dejar las fotografías...

-Dejas las fotografías y vamos al condominio...-Dijo Ken encendiendo un nuevo cigarro, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Con tal de encontrar un lugar para irme de la casa de mis padres..!

-Entonces...¿Trato hecho?-Le preguntó Estirando su mano.

-Trato hecho.-Le respondió estrechando su mano con una sonrisa./


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34: "La celosa y la insegura"**

Nalene pasó a dejar las fotografías a la revista, seguida por el auto de Hyde y el de Tetsu.

-Es muy linda..-Dijo Ken encendiendo un cigarro viendo a la joven entrar al edificio.

-Tiene buena figura, lindos ojos...

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan...-Dijo Hyde al volante.

-¿Tan qué? Las mujeres son de los hombres, hay que mirarlas, no puedes ignorarlas, eso no les gusta..

-Pero de forma amable, tu eres muy...

-Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, tu no eres menos caliente que yo. Hay que verte con la enfermera para darse cuenta de que te sube la temperatura...

-No digas eso!

-Y de una forma que cualquiera diría que solo quieres darle..

-Cuidado con tus palabras!

-Es verdad, es verdad,cuando te hagan una entrevista acerca de tu novia tienes que decirles "En este ultimo tiempo, amo a mi novia, pero lo que mas deseo con ella es poder darle de una vez por todas mi cuerpo e irme tras otra chica mejor"

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas? Yo no pienso eso, y si quiero "darle" a Mary algo de mi, es mi corazón..mi cuerpo se lo daré después...soy caliente...si, pero no por eso tendré que decirle "acuéstate conmigo"..el amor se hace primero con palabras, con gestos, no solo teniendo sexo...¿Entiendes? Ah! Verdad que tú eres el que piensa que para conocer una chica tienes que llevártela a la cama!

-No me dañaran tus sarcasmos porque son verdad..-Le dijo apuntándole con su cigarrillo.

-Por eso lo digo, la ultima vez que conociste a una chica, fue en una fiesta, y sobre una cama...todos te vimos... -No me ocultaba.. -¿Y donde quedo ella¿Bajo las ruedas de tu motocicleta..?

-No te metas con mi motocicleta, a ella no la toques..

-Esta bien, lo que digas. Se rieron con todas las boberías que decían, Hyde no estaba enojado, porque parte de lo que le decían era verdad, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, solo aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo y seguir siendo el hombre perfecto. La fotógrafa salió del edificio y se acerco al vehículo de Hyde. Ken abrió la ventana y le sonrió, pero ella fijo sus ojos en Hyde y lo ignoro.

-Bueno, estoy desocupada, asi que..podemos ir a ver la casa y a hablar con tu novia...sobre el trabajo, acabo de hablar con mi madre y me dijo algunas cosas que debo preguntarle, antes de hacer tramites..

-Esta bien, sígueme, voy primero.

-Con mucho gusto. Hyde condujo hacia el condominio, seguido por el auto de Nalene, un Hyundai accent 1998 color rojo, más atrás el vehículo de Tetsu quien iba con Yukihiro hablando de mujeres..mujeres de otros.

-¿Has hablado con Mary ¿Desde cuando?-Le pregunto Yuki.

-Desde que llegó a Japón, es una chica muy simpática y agradable, algo tierna, por lo demás.

-¿Y que te ha contado?

-Nada en particular..ah, hace unas semanas me contó sobre nuestros fans en Latinoamérica.

-¿En serio?

-Si, en su país hay un grupo muy bueno que hace eventos sobre nosotros, presentan videos, y otras cosas bien entretenidas...hasta me dieron ganas de ir a ese país.

-Que genial.

-También me contó cómo nos ve a nosotros.

-¿Con los ojos?

-Me refiero a...Ella dijo que te encuentra tierno..

-¿En serio?

-Sí, a Ken como un macho recio, eso fue divertido, a mi como un hombre con buen estilo y a Hyde...como Hyde..eso es igual.

-Lo imagino, pero es bueno que también tenga algo de nosotros positivo..

-Sí, dice que el grupo como grupo es un buen elemento, y que todos somos lo bueno, no solo Hyde por la voz..ni esa imagen de niñito que tiene...eso dijo..

-Ya me cayo bien...

Hyde se estaciono fuera del condominio y marco el numero de la casa de Mary.

-Buenas tardes...-dijo Mary.

-Buenas tardes..-Respondió Hyde sonriendo.

-Hyde...¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Traje visitas...¿Nos dejas pasar? -Encantada...

La reja se abrió y los vehículos entraron, estacionándose afuera de aquella casa de dos pisos color blanca, donde Mary vivía por gracia y obra de Hyde.

-Están buenas estas casas..-Dijo Nalene bajando de su vehículo.

-Espera a que veas el interior..-Le dijo Tetsu y Hyde lo miro de mala forma.

-Hello...-Dijo Mary abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas tardes princesa..-Le dijo Tetsu dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Hyde la abrazaba.

-Hola...-Dijo Ken vagamente preocupándose solo de Nalene que miraba a su alrededor buscando casas desocupadas.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien..-Le dijo Hyde besándola en los labios.

-¿A quien?-Pregunto mirando a las espaldas de quien la abrazaba.

-¿Qué? Ah, disculpen..-Dijo Nalene. Hyde retrocedió y puso su mano en la espalda de Nalene levemente. El corazón de Mary se exalto del susto, al ver tal cosa, pero comenzó a calmarse cuando Hyde comenzó a hablar.

-Ella es Nalene, es fotógrafa de la revista "JAPÓN", la conocimos esta mañana.

-Buenas tardes, es un placer.-Dijo la joven estrechando la mano fría de Mary.

-El placer es mío.-Respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entramos? Necesitamos hablar...-Dijo Hyde pasando a su lado. Esto fue lo que provocó que temiera lo peor. Estaba asustada, no sabia que pensar, pero Tetsu, quien se reía de su cara, la trato de tranquilizar.

-No viene a decirte nada malo...solo algo bueno...

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no te dejara por ella...Tranquila..

-Esta bien... Todos entraron a la casa. Ken caminaba junto a Yukihiro detrás de todos, mientras Mary buscaba la mirada de Hyde que se fijaba solo en la fotógrafa.

-Si esto resulta te estaré agradecido por toda la vida..-Le murmuro Hyde, tomándole una mano. Mary estaba atacada, quería preguntar que pasaba, pero sus palabras estaban estancadas en su garganta, y eso la asfixiaba. Lo que Hyde hacia la ponía fuera de sus casillas. ¿Le estaba coqueteando a esa joven?

-Bueno...lo que pasa es que la madre de Nalene trabaja en una clínica...

-Asi es...Hyde me contó que estabas buscando trabajo, pero como no sabes el idioma es muy difícil encontrarlo aquí en Japón.

-Le dijo en español.

-¿Hablas español?

-Estuve diez años viviendo en México...-Le respondió con una sonrisa..

-Oh, por Dios, alguien que habla mi idioma..siendo japonesa...-Pensó ella sin dejar esos celos de por medio.

-Mi madre es la directora, trabaja con muchas personas de distintas nacionalidades, hace unos minutos hable con ella y me dijo que le gustaría conocerte, está necesitando a alguien que hable el ingles y español..

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto Mary.

-Ella vivió dieciséis años en México, asi que...

-Eso es fabuloso..-Le dijo Hyde sonriendo, a Nalene.

-¿Esta coqueteando con ella?-Pregunto Mary en voz baja.

-No lo permitas..-Le dijo Tetsu.

-Mary...Hicimos un trato con Nalene, ella busca un trabajo y yo le consigo una casa...

-Y este condominio me gusto..-le dijo en español, mientras los otros presentes no entendían nada. Mary miró a Hyde pidiendo una explicación por esa tomada de manos. Este se dio cuenta y soltó la mano, poniéndose de pie y ocultándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Nalene también se puso de pie para decirle algo más.

-No te preocupes, Hyde no me gusta...

-Le aclaro en voz baja y en español.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Le pregunto a Hyde.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Buscar a esta chica para que me consiga trabajo...-Dijo enojada. Llevándoselo hasta la cocina.

-Yo no la he buscado...fue casualidad..

-No me gusto que le tomaras la mano y le coquetearas..-Dijo tomándolo de un brazo.

-No le he coqueteado, solo era amable...

-¿Amable?

-Estas celosa?

-No, olvídalo... Nalene miro a Tetsu y levanto los hombros, parecía que Mary estaba mas enojada que feliz por la noticia de tener una oportunidad para seguir en Japón, haciendo algo más que besar a Hyde.

-No voy a permitir quedarme sin hacer nada mientras él sigue coqueteándole a las chicas..-Pensó Mary mirando a Nalene.

-¿Y donde esta esa clínica?

-A una hora de este condominio, o un poco menos.-Respondió Nalene.

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo...-Pensó en voz alta dirigiéndole una mirada poco alegre, a Hyde.

-Llamare a mi madre y le preguntare cuando puedes ir... Nalene saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a llamar a su madre, mirando de reojo a Mary y pensando y analizando situaciones, además de mirar a Ken, quien fumaba y la miraba de pies a cabeza. -Soy yo, solo quería avisarte de que la chica, de la cual te hable, quiere ver lo del trabajo...¿Cuándo podría ir?...Ah...Ok...Sí, no te preocupes..adiós. Nalene suspiro y se guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dirigiendo la mirada a Mary. -Mañana por la mañana mi madre tiene un rato libre y puede atenderte, ella esta interesada en ti, le parece buena idea una chica que hable Español y maneje en ingles perfectamente, trabaje con ella.

-Claro..-Respondió Mary con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, esto es una buena noticia. Hyde movió la cabeza comprendiendo los celos de Mary, que no eran tan notorios, pues no cambiaba ese buen trato a las personas, solo lo hizo con él, porque se rehusaba a que le tomara la mano.

-Bueno..ahora quiero saber donde puedo contactarme con los dueños de estas casas.-Dijo mirando la sala.

-¿Te gustaron las casas del condominio?-Le pregunto Mary.

-Sí, están bonitas...además esta bien hasta para tres personas...

-¿Si quieres te muestro en segundo piso, la cocina..-Le dijo Mary en tono muy cordial.

-¿De verdad, me dejarías?

-Claro, vamos. Hyde se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio a las dos jóvenes abandonar la sala y dirigirse a la cocina. Mary estaba celosa, pero no parecía querer ser malvada con la fotógrafa, eso todos lo observaron.

-¿Mary es despiadada?-Pregunto Tetsu.

-¿Por qué?-Le dijo Hyde tocándose los labios.

-Porque te ignoro y prefirió ser amable con ella.-Le respondió Ken.

-Eso te pasa por coquetear con una chica que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Yo no estaba coqueteando con ella!

-Le tomaste la mano, le murmuraste en su rostro...¿Crees que a Mary le gusto que lo hicieras?

-Bueno...

-Claro que no le gustó...-Contesto Yukihiro ante le silencio momentáneo que se había creado.

-Pero no fue mi intención ponerla celosa, yo no quería coquetearle a ella, solo le dije que...No se para que les doy explicaciones, es a ella.. a la que se las tengo que dar...

-Buen punto, veremos si ella te las acepta..-Dijo Ken.

-Y no vuelvas a coquetearle a Nalene, ella es mía desde este preciso momento.../

**continuara...**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35: "Nuevas amigas"**

Mary no podía dejar de ser amable, aunque sintiera celos de ella. Era una de las características de su personalidad, no podía odiar a nadie, menos a una joven que parecía no importarle Hyde, sino otra persona.

-¿Es verdad que Ken es depravado?-Le pregunto en español.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Valla, con lo bueno que esta...Pero en fin...¿Sabes una cosa? Caminaban por el segundo piso, visitando las tres habitaciones que habían arriba, mas un baño completo.

-Me parece fabuloso que una chica latinoamericana atrapara el corazón de Hyde.

-¿Por qué? -Porque une dos mundos separados! Es maravilloso...y..no me gusta Hyde...y no me estaba coqueteando. Mary se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosa. Nalene estaba diciéndole todo de forma tan rápida que apenas le daba tiempo para contestar.

-¿Y que hacia?-Le pregunto mirando hacia el suelo.

-Me dijo textualmente: "Si esto resulta te estaré agradecido por toda la vida.."..Eso me dijo, nada más...pero te comprendo, yo estaría en las mismas teniendo a ese Bombón como novio...y disculpa mi atrevimiento.

-¿De verdad?

-Hyde me trajo porque dije en la entrevista que mi madre era doctora...entonces él quiso saber sobre la clínica..para que tu te quedaras y no te fueras de su lado..-Le dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Estas segura? -Pregúntale a todos...eso paso..

-No es que quiera dudar, pero...

-Ya lo sé, con alguien como Hyde al lado hay que temer de chica que se le acerque...porque es imposible negar sentir algo por él...

-Tu lo negaste..

-Bueno..lo encuentro atractivo, muy sensual, pero no es mi tipo, a mi me gustan los hombres más..

-Mas masculinos, lo sé.-Rió Mary.

-Así como Ken...

-¿Te gusta Ken?

-¿A mí?-Pregunto asustada.

-No me gustan los hombres que solo quieren de una chica su cuerpo...esos no valen mucho para mí..

-Como digas... En el primer piso Hyde era atacado por todos, inclusive de Yukihiro, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la escalera, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Creen que se peleen?-Pregunto Tetsu.

-Sería divertido ver a las chicas pelear por este payaso que se las da de galán..-Dijo pegándole en la espalda a Hyde.

-Yo espero que no, esa mujer esta bien dotada, para mí...

-¿La invitaras a dormir contigo?

-Quizás..eso depende de la situación..aunque me encantaría tenerla bajo mis redes.

-Lo mismo quería Hyde y todavía no se acuesta con Mary...-Rió Yukihiro.

-¿En que momento dije que quería acostarme con ella?

-Fue hace un buen tiempo...y lo peor es que estabas durmiendo...-Le recordó Yuki.

-No recuerdo nada de eso!

-Pobre de ti que le toques un solo cabello a la princesa...-Le dijo Tetsu a Hyde.-Mira que te hago "crema de Hyde"

-Mary es mi novia!

-Pero no por eso te tienes que aprovechar de ella!

-Tetsu la defiende desde que ella piso Japón...¿No estarás enamorado?-Le pregunto Ken

-No, yo ya tengo pareja...pero a la princesa la defiendo...cuidado con sobrepasarte con ella...

-Pero si es mi novia...en algún momento se puede dar eso...y no podrás evitarlo...

-No lo evitare, pero te odiare!

-¿Seguro que no te gusta?-Le pregunto Hyde levantando una ceja.

-No me gusta...solo la quiero, es una buena persona, y una buena chica...no como otras que conozco...-Respondió dibujando en el aire una "M" para Hyde.

-Deja de molestarme!-Pidió dándole un manotazo al aire, mientras Tetsu se reía.

A los minutos después bajaron dos jóvenes muy sonrientes, hablando en español, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida, y eso dejo atónito a Hyde, y a Ken.

-Bueno, me encantó la casa, asi que hoy mismo llamaré a uno de los propietarios para arrendar una...en especial la que esta enfrente..esa me gusto mucho.-Dijo ella mirando de paso a Ken, que tenia la boca abierta para fumar un cigarro.

Tal como lo dijo, esa noche llamó al propietario de la casa que estaba justo en frente de la de Mary. De color verde musgo, y blanco. Era perfecta para ella, y la quería. Al día siguiente Nalene apareció en su vehículo en la puerta de la casa de Mary, a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Vestida con una falda de jeans azul, y un suéter de hilo celeste, Mary salió a recibirla, amablemente, como si los celos hubiesen desaparecido por completo.

-Wuau, que bien te ves...Con razón tienes el novio que tienes...-Le dijo Nalene bajando del auto.

-Gracias..

-Tienes estilo, eso es bueno...¿Tienes todo?

-Sí, papeles, etc. Todo...

-Bien..¿Nos vamos?

-Encantada...

El trayecto podría ser tenso o de conversación fluida, ambas jóvenes eran muy parecidas en lo que hacían o pensaban, por lo que se veía...

-Primero que nada..-Le dijo Nalene mirando hacia delante.-Quiero decirte nuevamente que no me odies por nada, que yo no estoy tras Hyde, por nada del mundo.

-No te preocupes...

-Es que me da la sensación de que, aunque me trates bien, desconfías de mí..

-No te conozco, es obvio que lo haga.

-En eso tienes razón...pero no me gusta, es atractivo y todo lo que quieran todas, pero no es mi tipo, a mi me gustan los hombre fuertes y masculinos..

-¿Dices que Hyde es una niñita y débil?-Le pregunto riendo.

-Eh..no, no! No quería decir eso..pero es que...

-¿Te gustan como Ken?

-No!-Respondió sonrojándose en seguida.

-Te gustan como Ken...

-¿Qué? No, no me gustan esos que..se creen símbolos sexuales...Son los peores...

-Pero Ken no es tan malo que digamos..

-¿Has tratado con él?

-Bueno...no...digamos que..jamás...solo con Tetsu...mm...si, nunca he hablado seriamente con él y no creo que lo haga por estos días porque pareciese que le caigo mal..

-¿No será del otro equipo y te tiene envidia...?

-Basta..no quiero pensar eso de nuevo, mira que cuando no era de este mundo me preguntaba a cada instante si Hyde era de verdad un hombre hecho y derecho..

-¿Y lo es?

-Por el momento si...y espero que no cambie..-Dijo casi llorando.

-Ya llegamos, y estoy segurísima de que aquí comienza tu nueva otra vida..de trabajadora en Japón, será divertido..

-¿Tu lo crees?

-Te lo aseguro, ahora entremos a la clínica, mi madre es bien estricta con las horas..

-Me lo imagino...

Entraron al edificio de paredes blancas relucientes, con bordes azules, adornado todo con plantas verdes y hermosas, todo como Mary se imagino querer para ella.

-Esta es la oficina de mi mama..parecerá mala pero es buena persona...

-Ya lo es al querer hablar conmigo..¿O no?

-Si..

Nalene llamo a la puerta y se escucho decir en Ingles "Adelante". Mary trago saliva y siguió a la joven fotógrafa.

-Buenos días...mama..-Dijo ella en español. Una señora de unos 45 años estaba tras un escritorio, en una oficina cálida de colores negros y cafés. Miraba fijamente a Mary, con las manos cruzadas sobre sus rodillas.

-Buenos días...

-Quiero presentarte a Mary Joseph Macip..

-Asi que ella es la jovencita..es un placer...-Dijo la señora estrechando su mano con fuerza.

-El placer es mío...

-Tomen asiento...

-Gracias. Nalene le sonrió a Mary que estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras no podían salir de su boca, ni siquiera se asemejaba a los nervios que sino cuando conoció a Hyde, estos eran verdaderamente desesperantes.

-Nalene me contó que buscas trabajo, que eres enfermera recién llegada a Japón y que por ende, no sabes el idioma..

-Así es..solo puedo manejar el ingles..

-Eso es suficiente para mí. La mujer llamada Georgina de Fortuny explicó varias cosas a la joven de mirada pasmada y voz suave, y aunque para Mary eso era horrible, para ella era lo adecuado para alguien que tendría que estar bajo su cargo. Varias veces la conversación se vio interrumpida por el teléfono, el cual contesto en Ingles todas las veces y solo una en Japonés, siendo esa la más corta de todas las llamadas recibidas.

-Bueno, tus papeles están en orden, muy bien...deja estudiarlos por uno días y te llamó para darte el si o el no..

-Esta bien..-Dijo Mary mirando fijamente la mesa del escritorio.

-Mi hija me contó que eres novia de ese sujeto que canta...

-De Hyde..mamá..

-Sí, ese...

-Asi es...-Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Vives con él?

-Mamá!

-Debo preguntar!

-No vivo con él, pero me ha ayudado a conseguir una casa, cuide a su tía que falleció hace pocas semanas...

-Ya veo.. Nalene salió furiosa de la oficina, seguida por Mary que seguía con los nervios a punto de hacerla gritar. Ambas jóvenes se miraron y se rieron, las preguntas de la madre de Nalene había hecho preguntas muy fuera de lugar que la pusieron en aprietos, a las dos.

-Disculpa a mi madre..a veces suele ser muy pesada...

-No te disculpes...fueron bien difíciles las preguntas..sobre todo aquella que decía si vivía con Hyde...

-¿Y por qué no vives con él?

-¿Yo? No vengo a estar con él de inmediato...

-Ay!..Disculpa...no quise preguntar...!

-No, no importa...pero..no soy de esas mujeres que se van de inmediato a vivir con un hombree sin siquiera conocerlo, más cuando es famoso...yo quiero conocerlo...como cualquier chica...

-Me gusto tu respuesta...¿Quieres tomar un café?

-Bueno... Tomaron un café en la cafetería de la clínica, para seguir conversando de cosas muy puntuales que habían salido a flote a causa de la madre de Nalene. Si Hyde le hubiese llevado para vivir de inmediato con él, no estaría en Japón, lo hubiese rechazado y estaría ahora en un siquiátrica loca por haberse negado a él, pero era otro el caso.

-Hyde me invitó a conocer Japón...luego algo raro paso y termine quedándome...

-¿Raro?

-De repente la Tía de Hyde quiso que fuera su enfermera personal...Hyde pareció alegrarse cuando lo supo y cuando creyó que me negaría me miraba con cara de asesino...

-Hyde entonces te quería a su lado desde el principio...

-Creo que ese era su intención, y se dieron las cosas...además..yo no quería irme de su lado, tan lejos después de que su boca se quedará en la mía tantas veces.

-Hyde debe ser de esos hombres que lo que dice se cumple..¿O no?

-Creo que algo..-Rió Mary tomando su café.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta que sea así, mientras no trate de controlar mi vida..estamos bien..

-Pero..Mary! Eres la novia del artista más sexy de Japón..

-Eso lo sé...y me vuelvo loca cada vez que viene y me besa/

**continuara...**


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36: "Al final del túnel"**

Después de varias conversaciones largas y profundas entre Mary y Nalene llegó la respuesta al trabajo. Hyde no podía creer que por fin Mary tendría su tiempo en Japón indeterminado, que se quedaría por un buen tiempo a su lado, y que podría estar tranquilo intentando enamorarla y enamorarse más de lo que estaban. Sus amigos del grupo en tanto estaban entre felices y no felices. Tetsu estaba más que feliz, como si la noticia fuera para él, Ken por su parte, solo sonreía sarcásticamente, como si no le importara para nada que ella se quedara junto a su amigo. Lo que Ken estaba pensando para sí mismo no era mas que perversidad, estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano Hyde vería en ella la nada misma, y la razón de sus pensamientos eran las conversaciones secretas que mantenía con una persona que estaba por ahora alejada de ellos. Si supieran todos las cosas que hablaba Ken a las espaldas de sus compañeros habría un enredo mas o menos grande, pues..ahora que hablaba por teléfono sus intenciones eran claras.

-No confío en esa niña, no confió, me parece falsa, tiene una dulzura demasiado falsa para mí. Hyde está ciego, se deja influenciar, tarde o temprano se hará fotografiar y lo enredara..eso es lo que pienso, y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión...Las mujeres como ella traen muchas cosas a sus espaldas, y Hyde es la carnada perfecta para eso...recuérdalo. Se dirigió entonces en su motocicleta a recorrer las calles de la ciudad con el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en alto volumen para detenerse en cuento este comenzara a sonar indicando una nueva llamada para él. Las cosas en el tiempo eran bastante complicadas. Desde el trabajo de ser participe de un grupo musical que tenia que jugárselas para permanecer siempre vigente en el área de los poderosos, terminando y pasando siempre, por las situaciones amorosas en las que estaban involucrados sus amigos. Un Hyde completamente enamorado, un Tetsu queriendo ser amigo de la novia del amigo, un Yukihiro centrado y al margen, y él que estaba un poco intranquilo con lo que le pasaba con Nalene, aquella periodista que ahora resultaba vivir en frente de Mary y para colmo, ser su amiga de la noche a la mañana. Todo era un circulo que daba vueltas en su entorno, y eso era molestoso para quien estaba acostumbrado a salirse del esquema y buscar diversión afuera de ese circulo vicioso de sus amigos del grupo.

Nalene era la nueva vecina de Mary y la amiga que más hablaba con ella, porque Mokuren, otra de sus vecinas del condominio, y amiga supuestamente de Hyde, estaba en la universidad terminando su carrera de periodismo. Uno de esos días en que acompañaba a Hyde a dejarle algo a Mary se encontró con ella, la chica de ojos negros, el cabello negro y tomado, con unos pantalones de tela negra con pequeñas líneas blancas y una blusa muy ajustada. Si alguna chica atrevida en vestuario le había dejado con la boca abierta, una joven elegantemente vestida la dejaba a tras y le pisaba los talones. Por poco se le caía el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca mientras Hyde conversaba con Mary en la puerta del condominio a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Claro que el único emocionado fue él, Nalene lo ignoro por completo, saludo a Hyde, lo saludo a él vagamente y se retiro diciéndole a Mary que estaría en su casa ordenando unos Dvd que había comprado en la mañana y que verían juntas ese día libre. Mientras iba por las calles en su motocicleta no olvidaba esa voz decidida, ni esos ojos, ni la boca que le dijo seriamente "Buenas tardes". Le gusto también que fuera la fotógrafa de una revista muy buena y reconocida, que tuviera la edad pertinente y que fuera hermosa, lo que le jugaba en contra era lo que más quería deshacer, caería en el circulo vicioso, "Nalene amiga de Mary, Mary novia de Hyde, Hyde su amigo, su amigo...él..." Por él que el mundo fuera cuadrado, al menos podría irse a los límites... Le faltaba media hora para llegar a donde quería llegar, y era su departamento. Venia de una reunión con el grupo, donde Hyde no hablo nada más que metáforas, Tetsu alabó a las mujeres de los amigo, mientras jugaba con Yukihiro video juegos, y él fumaba la cajetilla completa de cigarros intentando mostrarle a los muchachitos distraídos sus nuevas composiciones, pero dado que nadie lo tomó en cuenta en serio se unió a los ociosos y siguió fumando sin hacer absolutamente nada. Luego había ido a su departamento, tomado la motocicleta y recorrido la ciudad en círculos, por lo que ahora tenía que llegar al punto de partida y recostarse a ver la Tv. y a ver revistas de tipo para adultos.

Cómo iba tan distraído nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor era importante, ni siquiera los semáforos, la policía, ni los conductores desesperados que le tocaban la bocina para que los dejara pasar por la carretera pavimentada del sector. Estaba totalmente preocupado de lo que estaba pasando en el circulo en cual estaba entrando como uno más de los perdedores, y es que eso era. Pensaba que Hyde era un perdedor por el hecho de quedarse con una sola chica, una joven inexperta quizás más inocentona de lo que pensaba, o más víbora que otras novias que él le había conocido. No quería caer en lo mismo que su amigo, su naturaleza era ser infiel un poco, aprovechar la vida y su humanidad al máximo, pero si una joven como Nalene venía y le revolucionaba las hormonas debía hacer algo, y como ella le ignoraba su trabajo era conquistarla..¿Pero cómo? Ken no encontraba cómo hacer para conquistar a la fotógrafa. Ni siquiera era amigo de Mary, como Tetsu, para acercarse a ella y hablarle cosas bonitas y atrevidas insinuándole sus deseos de estar con ella. A lo lejos diviso uno de los túneles construidos para los vehículos menores. Con rabia condujo hacia ese túnel de luces anaranjadas que le producían sueño en menos de cinco minutos de trayecto dentro de esa bóveda de cemento. Mientras avanzaba podía divisar un auto estacionado, el cual le fue muy familiar. Con prisa trato de adelantar a los autos, hasta llegar a ese extremo y ver a una joven con el cabello suelto, las manos en las caderas y una cámara fotográfica colgando de su cuello.

-La fotógrafa...-Dijo Ken deteniéndose junto al vehículo estacionado.

-¿Qué? Ah...tú..-Dijo ella con un poco de molestia.

-¿Yo? Sí, Yo...¿Qué le pasó a tu auto?

-Se quemo el motor, no sé...esta porquería me destruye la vida cuando no lo necesito!-Dijo dándole una patada a la puerta delantera del vehículo.

-¿Llamaste a alguien para que lo saque de aquí?

-Sí, deben estar por llegar...

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo en mi motocicleta, hay espacio suficiente para otra persona...sobre todo si es una mujer bonita..

-No necesito comentarios de ese tipo...Ken..

-Me da gusto que me recuerdes...

-Los hombres como tú son difíciles de olvidar..

-¿Lo tomo como comentario bueno o malo? -Por ambos...-Dijo mirando a la grúa que venia a retirar su automóvil inservible. Después de que le dieran la dirección de donde estaría su vehículo, y de firmar algunas hojas, se llevaron el carro y dejaron a la joven de espaldas hacia Ken. -Vamos, sube...-Le dijo sentándose en la motocicleta.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

-No pasan Taxis por aquí, y si lo hacen, no se detienen.

-Esta bien. Ken le paso el casco y se sentó a sus espaldas aferrándose fuertemente de su torso. Ninguno de los dos sabía siquiera si esto era suerte o mala suerte.

-¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?

-A mi casa...tengo cosas que hacer...

-Esta bien..

Se dirigieron a gran velocidad al condominio de siempre. Nalene tenia miedo de la velocidad que estaba alcanzando Ken, que llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie se la quitaba, ni siquiera el casco que llevaba cubriéndole la cabeza. Podía sentir las manos de la joven en su pecho, su cuerpo apegado al de él y eso lo asemejaba a la sensación más plena de todo el día. Un encuentro en un túnel debería significar algo en el circulo vicioso al que estaba siendo invitado a pertenecer. Pero la mirada de Nalene cuando bajo de la motocicleta le dijo lo contrario.

-Bueno, te doy las gracias por traerme...fue una suerte que pasaras por el túnel...

-Sí..fue el destino..

-No, solo fue suerte...no creo en el destino..

-¿Y por qué no? -Por que siempre es sufrido...no es felicidad duradera...y no creo que el destino este hecho de malos ratos.

-Bueno..si tu crees eso...

-Sí, lo creo...

-Ten...es m número privado del celular que siempre ando trayendo..y este el de mi departamento..si me necesitas me llamas..

-No creo que vuelva a necesitarte...

-Como sea...ahí los tienes...que no te de vergüenza llamarme, yo contesto agradecido la llamada de una mujer tan hermosa como tú..

-Los halagos baratos no los compro...

-Eres difícil..

-Sí...adiós..

-Pero..¿Por qué me tratas así?

-Porque sé quien eres Ken..sé quien eres...

-¿Eso es bueno?

-No, es malo...

-Eh...¿Alguien te dijo algo de mi?

-No..

-¿Tu amiga...Hyde...Tetsu...alguien más?

-Me hago una imagen clara de ti leyendo las entrevistas y todo lo que a ti te gusta...

-Eh...Eso no es malo..

-Para alguien que no le gustan esas cosas...sí, lo es..

-No comprendo. Nalene se acercó a el y lo miro detenidamente. Ken camuflaba tras su barba de hombre, un rostro de niño escandaloso que ella conocía muy bien. Pero bajando por él se encontraba con algo que la hizo sonrojar y alejarse unos buenos centímetros, casi un metro.

-Soy un hombre, tengo prioridades en mi vida..y esas prioridades son las mujeres.

-Las mujeres como símbolo sexual...

-EN parte...no lo niego...

-Por eso digo que te conozco, sé bien lo que eres..y no me gusta..

-¿Te dije en alguna parte de la conversación que yo te quería?

-¿Qué?

-Hablas como si hubiese dicho que te deseaba. Nalene se quedó perpleja. En ningún momento Ken le dijo eso, pero trato de insinuarlo.

-Adiós...

-Adiós...

Ken encendió el motor y e fue del condominio sin decir una palabra más. Nalene había comprendido todo lo que él quería hacer sin siquiera decírselo textualmente, pero como buen hombre que era...lo negó todo y se marcho...Un ejemplo de buen hombre...quién lo diría./

**continuara!**


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37: "La diversión de tres"**

Mary mantenía la sonrisa, Tetsu la misma, y los brazos cruzados, Yukihiro las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta con una pequeña sonrisa que no iluminaba a nadie. Hyde los miraba desde la ventanilla de su auto, tras el volante, fijándose en la sonrisa de cada uno de ellos.

-Estoy temiendo por ustedes, no me gustan esas sonrisitas..-Dijo Hyde moviendo la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados.

-Tranquilo..sonreímos..porque no podemos llorar por tu partida..-Le dijo Tetsu.

-Ve tranquilo...No te preocupes...-Le dijo Mary besándolo en los labios con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

-Sí..papá-Respondieron Tetsu y Yukihiro.

-No te preocupes cariño..todo estará bien...

-Pues..no me queda mas que confiarme...te llamó más tarde...¿Esta bien?-Le dijo tomándole la mano.

-Esta bien...Cuídate.. y conduce con cuidado...

Hyde se fue. Se marcho por la calle en su auto de millones hacia Tokio, a hacer algunos tramites con sus productores. Serían 10 horas sin Hyde, entretención y libertad para Tetsu, Tristeza y soledad para Mary, y para Yukihiro...nada en especial.

-Bueno, como ya se fue, Mary queda temporalmente libre...-Dijo Tetsu volteando hacia ellos.

-¿Libre¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto asustada.

-Sin Hyde podemos divertirnos...Estamos en el centro..hay varias cosas que hacer...

-Tiene razón..-Dijo Yukihiro mirando a la joven.

-Bueno, entonces para que discutir, vamos a ver que encontramos..-Dijo Mary tomando del brazo a Tetsu que ya era uno de sus amigos.

-Así me gusta que sean las chicas..Adelante, y prepárense todos!

Hyde iba preocupado por muchas cosas, una de aquellas era el hecho de que Gackt estuviera en la ciudad nuevamente, y que Tetsu se quedara con Mary solo para lavarle el cerebro y quizás ponerla en su contra, nadie podía asegurarle que 10 horas de trabajo podrían ser 10 horas de mala suerte.

-Pues bien...¿Qué proponen?-Pregunto Mary sosteniendo el brazo de Tetsu y el de Yukihiro.

-Quiero ir al cine..-Dijo Yukihiro.-Están dando dos películas muy buenas..una se llama "Regreso de los muertos" y la otra... "La flor de invierno"

-Boto por la flor del invierno...-Dijo Tetsu.

-Pero esa es muy romántica..!-Exclamó Mary.

-No quiero llorar..veamos la de terror..

-voto por esa..-Dijo Yukihiro.

-Esta bien.. Tetsu compró las entradas, Yukihiro se encargo de abastecer una bandeja de rosetas de maíz, bebidas y jugos, galletas, papas fritas y chocolates.

-Sala 3...-Dijo Tetsu mientras unas jóvenes a sus espaldas gritaban de la emoción.

-Creo que los reconocieron..-Murmuro Mary caminando entre ambos.

-No las mires, ignóralas...-Dijo Yukihiro mirando a Tetsu que iba adelante buscando asientos libres.

-Aquí esta bien!-Grito y varias personas voltearon a verlo.

-Shh -Pero si aún no comienza la película!-Dijo al publico dejando pasar a Yukihiro y a Mary, luego se sentó mirado por todos

-¿Tu no eres Tetsu?-Le preguntó un chico de 18 años a sus espaldas.

-No, no soy ese tipo que tu dices..-Respondió sin voltear.

-Las rosetas!-Dijo estirando la mano y tomando la de Mary.

-Esta es mi mano..

-Lo sé.. Yukihiro desunió esas manos y le paso las rosetas para que se quedara tranquilo de una vez por todas, mientras Mary miraba a Tetsu fijamente. Pasaron unos minutos y la película comenzó, era oscura y siniestra, menos para Tetsu y Yukihiro que se lanzaban rosetas mientras Mary se acurrucaba en el asiento para no ser participe del juego de niños. El teléfono celular de Mary comenzó a sonar de repente, todos trataban de ubicar al culpable, y asustada, entre Tetsu y Yukihiro vio la pantalla.

-Es Hyde...Hola...

-Te extraño..

-Han pasado...-Dijo mirando su reloj.-...Media hora...

-Es mucho para mí..¿Qué haces?

-Estoy en el cine...con dos infantes... -¿Qué? Ah...es el juego de siempre..guerra de..¿Por qué estas con ellos en el cine? -Me invitaron... -Ya, cuelga eso..adiós Hyde...-Dijo Tetsu cortando la llamada y apagando el teléfono.

-Pero Tetsu! -Hyde esta siendo dramático, déjalo..y disfruta de la película.. Tetsu sonrió y paso su brazo por su cuello, como si fuese él su pareja, Yukihiro le pegó en ese brazo y Mary se refregaba el rostro solo de vergüenza. En las escenas de terror esperaban ambos que la joven se asustara, pero ella se reía de todo lo que pasaba, inclusive cuando decapitaban a uno de las victimas, es que era imposible aguantar la risa viendo a Tetsu simular al ahorcado, con la legua afuera y los ojos desorbitados, esto parecía ser más entretenido que pasar las horas besando a Hyde.

-Nunca más salgo con ustedes!-Dijo Mary pegándole en la espalda riendo entusiasmada.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó caminando de espaldas para verla.

-Solo a alguien como tú puede ocurrírsele molestar a una pareja besándose lanzándole rosetas, o imitar a las victimas de la película...!

-él es especial..

-Y eso que no has visto a los mosqueteros juntos.. -Somos peores...-Dijo Yukihiro.

-No me imagino a Ken... -Hyde tiene solo cara de santito, pero es malvado!-Dijo Tetsu dejando en el basurero los envases vacíos de bebidas. -No creo eso.. -Es verdad, tiene cara de angelito, alitas de angelito o buitre...pero es muy malvado, siempre nos maltrata con palabras..y tiene una relación muy estrecha con su anillito del terror. -Sí..eso si...no me gusta ese anillo, menos que le llame "Lucifer", pero que le voy a hacer...

-Antes de que le vendiera su alma al diablo era muy pero muy tontito, era callado y..

-Ya no la asustes!-Pidió Yukihiro.

-Hyde tiene su tendencia pero no es mala persona...

-Ya descubriré eso..ahora hagamos algo...

-¿Duelo en el DDR?-Pregunto Tetsu a Mary.

-No juego esas cosas, me da...

-Vamos, será entretenido

-Mejor un duelo en el juego street fighter..-Recomendó Yukihiro.

-Esta bien, peor te voy a ganar!

-Ya veremos.. A los minutos después estaba un Tetsu derrotado, avergonzado y queriendo una revancha, pero Mary no se la quería dar para mantener la victoria sobre él.

-¿De que me sirvieron las noches en vela tratando de ser hábil!-Decía mientras caminaban por el centro de la ciudad

Por qué me derroto una inexperta? Mi espíritu de jugador esta desecho..pero se puede arreglar..-Dijo luego caminando al lado de la joven con una sonrisa muy pretenciosa.

-¿Me ayudas? -Olvídalo..-Respondía ella suspirando, cuando el teléfono móvil volvía a sonar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

–Esperen...es Hyde...Hola...

-Te extraño..

-Yo también...-Le respondió con voz dulce.

-¿Dónde estas? -Estoy esperando a que salga uno de los productores a recibirme...¿Dónde estas tú?

-En el centro..con Tetsu y Yukihiro.

-Cuidado con esos dos!

-No pasa nada, son muy divertidos, sobre todo Tetsu...

-mmm..¿Esta bien si te llamo mas tarde, por la noche?

-Esta bien, asi conversamos mas tranquilos

-Un beso.

-Hasta luego...te amo..

-Y yo a ti...

Mary guardo el teléfono suspirando continuamente. Tetsu hizo lo mismo, pero lamentándose y Yukihiro se rió de ambos, porque era divertido verlos con esa expresión de amor y la otra de lastima.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Mary mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Tengo hambre...Vamos a comer algo..-Contesto Tetsu en tono serio y relajado.

-Claro... Se oscurecía en la ciudad, eran las seis de la tarde con veinte minutos y tres personas conversaban, reían y comían en un centro de comida rápida en medio de los centros comerciales.

Toda la tarde, desde que Hyde se fue de la ciudad, ellos habían conversado y entretenido, entre juegos y cosas más serias, sobre las llamadas continuas y una que Tetsu mantenía con cierta chica a la cual escondía de todos, esto era lo que hacia reír a Yukihiro y a Mary.

-SI...si...no...si..tienes toda la razón.-Decía seriamente en japonés mirando a todos menos a sus acompañantes.

-Es verdad..ahora no puedo...estoy con unos amigos...con mi ...con Yukihiro y...no, te cuento después..nos vemos más tarde...si...te voy a ver a tu casa...si..ya...no molestes!

Yukihiro le traducía todo a Mary, o trataba de hacerlo, en ingles, porque no sabia mucho el idioma y le costaba un mundo tratar de seguir la conversación de Tetsu adecuadamente. Pero logró el objetivo y fue que Mary supiera en lo que andaba Tetsu cuando nadie lo estaba viendo.

-Así que de verdad tienes a una chica escondida...-Le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Le tradujiste mi conversación?-Le preguntó a Yukihiro.

-Era mi deber...

-Si, claro..solo me quieres arruinar delante de ella..-Contestó molesto en japonés para que Mary no entendiera nada, lo que no sabia era que ya estaba entendiendo levemente algunas palabras y escucho muy bien cuando dijo "...delante de ella.." ¿A que se refería? Eso no lo entendió. Tetsu paso a dejarla a su casa en su vehículo, junto a Yukihiro. Las horas sin Hyde habían sido de las más entretenidas, y había descubierto nuevamente que Mary era demasiado para Hyde, una dulce muchacha de 22 años, tranquila y risueña ante sus bromas.

-Adiós...Gracias por todo!-Se despidió Mary agitando la mano ligeramente.

-¿Por qué tiene Hyde la suerte de encontrar a esta chica en un país desconocido?-Se pregunto camino a su casa.

-El que pestañea pierde...espero que pestañee..jeje./


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38: "Un amigo olvidado"**

Hyde había llegado a las doce de la noche con 34 minutos a su casa. Estaba agotado, pero la noche era larga, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, una de ellas era llamar a una de las personas que había desaparecido por unos meses de su vida. Después de llamar a Mary y hablar con ella mas de media hora, se sentó frente a su computador a revisar su correo electrónico, y a mandar algunos a quienes no había visto desde hace mucho. Su intención era esa, pero se dio cuenta que en su casilla estaba la persona con la que quería compartir muchas cosas como en los viejos tiempos.

"Hola...se que veras esto en la semana, por eso quise escribirte, para contarte que estaré en Osaka por unos días, para que me cuentes sobre esa chica..¿En que momento me cambiaste por una niñita? Estaré en la cafetería de siempre a las cinco de la tarde este domingo, espero que te aparezcas...Un beso...Sakura..."

-Maldito Sakura...Ahí estaré...

Nalene escucho todo lo que Mary le contó con respecto a la tarde con Tetsu y Yukihiro. No se imaginaba que Tetsu, con la edad que tenia, fuera tan infantil y molestoso, había que verlo directamente para creerlo. Las risas iban y venían, era comprensible, se burlaban de los hombres que con edades que ya bordaban los cuarenta años se comportaban como unos adolescentes, con bromas de niños de secundaria.

El domingo, Hyde se presentó frente a la cafetería con su mejor pinta, con pantalón de tela azulado, una camisa negra, unos zapatos negros con taco de 6 centímetros, sus anteojos oscuros, y en su auto de millones. Desde la vereda podía ver el interior de aquélla cafetería, y a aquel personaje que ahora estaba en la ciudad y quería verlo, un sujeto bastante rudo, de pelo medianamente largo que fumaba tomando un café.

-Hola...-Le dijo Hyde en japonés, acercándose a la mesa silenciosamente.

-Miren quien esta aquí...es Hyde..el inmortal..¿Cómo has estado amigo mío?-Le dijo estrechando su mano.

-Mejor que tú, supongo.-Respondió él acercándolo para darle un abrazo.

-¿Y el beso?

Hyde lo empujo hacia atrás riendo, aún no se perdía el humor entre ellos, y era una buena señal de que la amistad seguía.

-¿Qué haces en Osaka?

-De visita, solamente..con unos amigos..

-Ah...¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien...Pero me ha costado mucho estar lejos de ti..-Le dijo tomando su mano, sin dejar de fumar.

-No bromees...

-Es en serio, a veces extraño verte todos los días...

-Sí...lo mismo digo...-Dijo Hyde suspirando.

-Mi vida va bien, pero creo que la tuya esta mejor..supe por ahí que tienes novia...

-Sí..la tengo...

-Me sorprendió más saber que no era oriental y que más encima era una de tus fans del extranjero..

-Siempre puedes sacar algo bueno de los viajes...

-Una mujer es bueno...si lo es..¿Y es buena en la cama como yo?

-No me he acostado con ella¿Por qué todos piensan eso?

-Porque eres hombre y bien..

-Déjalo en eso...¿Cómo va tu vida sentimental?

-Sin ti, nada bueno..pero me defiendo...

-¿Cuántas chicas has tenido bajo tu dominio?

-Unas cuantas, pero eso no es lo importante...sino que me cuentes de ti, yo quiero saberlo todo, desde que conociste a esa niña hasta ahora..

-Pero tu eres el visitante, tienes que contar tú, sobre ti...

-No, tú hablas, yo escucho.

Hyde se paso la mano por el rostro y comenzó a relatarle una historia conmovedora de amor extraño e interminable. Sakura le escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar de fumar y de tomar el café cargado, a veces se ponía a jugar con los dedos de Hyde sobre la mesa, eso hacia que se rieran un poco, luego se separaban y Hyde ponía a hacer gestos con la mano sonriéndole siempre, pero venia las ganas de Sakura para molestarlo, y le tomaba la mano, la cual acariciaba y hacia que Hyde se incomodara, y la gente les observara de forma extraña.

-Que vida estas teniendo..-Exclamó echando su torso hacia atrás.

-Ya lo vez...con ella me puedo arriesgar a ser todo lo que soy..

-Mentira..según lo que cuentas, estas deteniendo a esa fiera que tanto me gusta...

-No puedo soltarla sin haber hecho el camino firme...

-Quiero conocerla...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero conocer a esa niñita por la que me cambiaste...debe tener algo la niña para que te haga ser tan incomprensible.

-La amo...

-No me hagas llorar..no quiero deprimirme por no obtener tu amor...

-Sakura..basta...

-Mira hombrecito...yo vengo a saber lo que pasa en tu vida...los detalles de tu relación con la americana, asi que comienza a hablar..o te corto la lengua..o te torturo como antes lo hacia...-Le dijo levantando las cejas.

-Sakura...primero que nada...ya te conté todo...y en segundo lugar me ha ido muy mal presentándola a ciertos hombres.-Le respondió cruzando los brazos.

-¿Por quien lo dices¿Tetsu?..No..Ken!

-No...lo digo por otro sujeto que le coqueteo mucho y yo no voy a aguantar ver otra vez eso...

-¿quién fue?

-Gackt...

-¿Gackt¿Y ese no estaba enamorado de ti?

-Sin comentarios...fui con ella a una presentación que dio en la ciudad y termino por ponerla nerviosa después de hablarle cosas bonitas, de acariciarle las mejillas...

-Si que es rápido.

-Así son los hombres...

-¿Y tu has sido rápido?

-¿En que forma?

-En la forma de tenerla a ella...

-Me demore unos buenos meses, mejor no me preguntes cuantos..

-Esta bien...¿Damos una vuelta?

-Con mucho gusto.

Sakura había estado incomunicado con el grupo desde hace 10 meses aproximadamente. No había tenido tiempo para hablar con Hyde, ni con los otros miembros del grupo al cual, algún tiempo atrás, perteneció. Caminaba junto a Hyde por las calles del centro de la ciudad hablando de la vida y de lo que habían hecho en esos meses que estuvieron incomunicados por razones de trabajo y otros. La vida sin uno de sus mejores amigos de su vida era prácticamente extraña. Se sentía vacío por no tener a la persona que le escuchaba y lo animaba, y a pesar de tener a Tetsu a las espaldas criticándole todo lo que hacia y por hacer, se sentía solo.

-Entonces, retomemos tu problema puntual.-Dijo Sakura entrelazando las manos frente a su pecho.

-Vamos a lo mismo otra vez...

-Tu tenían otra novia antes de esa niña...terminaste con ella, pasaron los meses y la conociste a ella...a Mary..¿O no?

-Sí..

-Fue en España, por lo que comenzaste a viajar continuamente a ese país para encontrarla, e inexplicablemente la encontraste..

-Sí..

-No la dejaste hasta que te la trajiste a Japón a vivir cerca de ti..

-Sí.

-Amigo..Estas enamorado!

-Que emoción! No me había dado cuenta de eso!-Le contesto como un payaso de circo, bien exagerado.

-SHH!...Escúchame..¿Porqué no te la has llevado a la cama? Hyde dejó de reír y miro hacia el frente, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como si se avergonzara de decir lo que tenía que responderle a ese amigo.

-Me volví bueno..creo...

-Bueno para nada!

-No! Bueno en el sentido de persona amable y considerada..

-Ah

-Es que Mary no es como para lanzarla contra una cama y asesinarla con besos...Aunque...no te niego que me dan ganas...

-Lo sabía...Le tienes miedo..

-No! Solo quiero decirte que es tanto lo que la amo y lo que ella demuestra quererme, de esa forma tan particular que tiene que, las únicas ganas que tengo es de besarla desesperadamente..y..tienes razón, tengo miedo de que me rechace por ser...apasionado...

-Apasionado no. Las chicas, y los hombres también, quieren que tú les hagas tocar el cielo...

-Mary no, y no es un chiste, ella tiene apenas 22 años y yo..en unos años mas doblare esa cantidad...no quiero que crea que la quiero solo para satisfacer mis necesidades biológicas...

-Amigo, escúchame un momento..-Le dijo Sakura.

-Las mujeres tarde o temprano lo piden..

-¿Qué piden?

-Ay¿Qué te están dando!-Le dijo pegándole en la nuca.

-Aush! Eso dolió...

-Las mujeres piden que las hagas tuyas..tarde o temprano ella caerá y estarás revolcándote con ella, y pensando en mí...por supuesto...

-Claro que no..

-¿Y porque te enamoraste de una niña? Habiendo tantas mujeres maduras a tu lado..

-Solo me enamore y punto..

-Sí, claro...

Conversaron de lo mismo unas buenas horas, hasta que Sakura miro su reloj y silbó, mirando a Hyde que ya no tenía palabras para seguir explicando su relación con Mary.

-Bueno amigo, fue un gusto saber que estas enamorado y que no sufres por mi lejanía...

-Lo hago a pesar de eso..tu sabes que sigues siendo parte de este grupo de payasos...

-Saluda a los hombrecitos de mi parte, los llamare cuando pueda...

-Esta bien, y no desaparezcas por otros meses más...

-No lo haré..te veré pronto para contarte mis nuevas historias de conquistas frustradas...

-Eso me encantaría.

-No dejes que Gackt se acerque a tu chica, he sabido que rompe corazones...

-Yo he sabido cosas peores...

Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un pegajoso beso en la mejilla con un poco de risa. Las horas juntos habían sido breves. Era de noche y Hyde veía como su mejor amigo se iba en un taxi hacia quien sabe donde./


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39: "Como se hicieron amigos Mary y Gackt, para angustia de Hyde"**

Mary fue al supermercado, porque era una de las cosas que tenía que hacer todas las semanas para mantener el refrigerador con provisiones, en caso de un desastre. De Hyde, ni la brisa de su nombre llegaba a su rostro, él estaba con sus amigos tratando de componer nuevos temas para un disco. Eran las doce del día de un día sábado cálido y merecedor de una sonrisa por parte de cualquiera. El carro de mercadería de Mary estaba al tope de lo que ella creía que era suficiente, la mitad de capacidad de este, para ser más precisos.

-Llevo todo..azúcar...sal..fideos, arroz...ricas aceitunas...wuau..ah! las ensaladas, la carne...las verduras para mantener la línea de hambre...mmm...el infaltable chocolate...y...

Desde lejos alguien la observaba en su conversación con la mercadería de su carro de compras. Un sujeto que se ocultaba tras unas piñas, trasladándose sigilosamente por la mesa de carne y pan, por el refrigerador de verduras. Se cargaba en su carro de compras, con los ojos ocultos bajo unas gafas rojas, apenas llevaba unos tarros de duraznos y un paquete de lechugas frescas, su intención había sido comprar, pero después de hallar algo entretenido en esa gran bodega de productos, su finalidad era el de espiar.

-cebollas...carne...las verduras, condimentos...mm...arvejas enlatadas...fruta...crema para postres, el postre...¿Qué más?..

Mary caminaba por los pasillos mirando fijamente cada estante con los más variados productos que podía necesitar alguna vez, o que simplemente no importaban.

-Papel higiénico!..no,...si hay...mm...veamos...

Doblo con cuidado en una de las esquinas de los pasillos, y repentinamente su carro choco con algo, y un sujeto fornido, frente a ella se enderezó, quitándose los anteojos oscuros y sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Ay!..Disculpe...-Pidió ella mirándolo con grandes ojos.

-No es tu culpa, yo fui el distraído...

-No..pero...¿Tu no eres..

-Gackt para servirle...

-Gackt...

-Y tu eres la novia de Hyde...¿O me equivoco?

-Estas en lo cierto..

-Yo no olvido una cara bonita...

-¿No?

-No...

-...Valla...wuau...

Mary no podía creer que tenía tanta suerte como para encontrarse al mismísimo Gackt en un supermercado cualquiera a una hora cualquiera, en un pasillo...peculiar...

-¿Qué compraras en este pasillo?-Le preguntó Gackt mirando los estantes con ropa de bebe.

-¿Estas embarazada?

-No! Solo iba pasando..

-Me desilusionaría saber que ya encargaron un bebe...-Dijo guardando sus gafas en el bolsillo de su camisa floreada.

-Solo iba pasando por aquí, incluso ya termine de comprar todo lo de mi lista...Y veo que tu...-Dijo mirando el carro de él.

-Ah...es lo único que comprare...

-Bueno...yo iré a pagar esto..tengo que irme...es hora de irse a descansar..

-Sí.. Mary se puso nerviosa y se dirigió a la caja mirando a Gackt de reojo, porque caminaba a su lado, hacia la misma dirección. Fueron segundos de confusión y se sentía tensa al ver que Gackt no despegaba sus ojos de ellas, mientras entregaba su mercadería a la cajera.

-Son...

-Sí.. Mary canceló el total de su compra y mientras arreglaba su carro con las cuatro bolsas, Gackt cancelaba lo suyo que apenas si completaban una cifra redondeada de dos dígitos. Caminaron juntos a la salida, y ya era demasiado soportar a un acompañante silencioso como aquel que le seguía con una sonrisa preocupante. Cuando Mary se dispuso a tomar un Taxi, Gackt se apoyo de sus hombros para que volteara a verle.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te iras en taxi?

-Sí...

-Tengo mi vehículo a cinco pasos de donde estamos..si quieres puedo llevarte...

-Pero es que..!-Dijo Mary exaltada.

-No te haré nada, ni te llevare a un lugar desconocido, porque soy reconocido, y me podrías demandar más fácilmente, aunque con la fama que tengo podría ganar cualquier demanda que me hagan por cualquier cosa, pero no quiero hacerte nada porque...Hyde me mataría...y a él no me enfrentare..aún...

-Bueno...Yo...creo que...puedo irme sola en taxi...

-Mary...no me gusta ver a una joven con bolsas, si puedo llevarla a su casa..no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo...

-Yo...

-Vamos...

-Yo..no..puedo irme en taxi...Gackt, muchas gracias...

-Bueno...pero...es un desaire para alguien como yo, que solo quiere conversar contigo...

-Te pareces a ciertos personajes que aparecieron en mi vida...

-¿Puedo aparecer en tu vida también?

-Ya lo hiciste...

-vamos..-Le dijo tomando las bolsas de Mary de un solo movimiento.

-Pero... Gackt llevó las bolsas a su auto, en la parte trasera, y le abrió la puerta delantera para que se sentara la joven, junto a él.

-Pero...Gackt... Gackt no escucho más alegatos, solo hizo lo que quiso y dejo a la joven perpleja sin saber que hacer.

-¿Qué esperas? Sube, yo te llevo...

-Pero..yo...creo..que..que..que..no se...qué hacer...

-Vamos...-Le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y haciéndola sentarse a la fuerza en el asiento del acompañante del conductor.

-¿En dónde esta tu casa?-Le pregunto colocándose los anteojos oscuros y encendiendo el motor de un corsa ultimo modelo del año presente.

-Esta en...

-Esta en...Vamos, no te asustes...no soy un criminal, aunque si un...¿Dónde dijiste que quedaba tu casa?

-No te lo he dicho...

-Ah...entonces dímelo...-Dijo saliendo del estacionamiento hacia la calle principal.

-Calle Hyotei, esquina segunda, condominio...Hikawua.

-Entendido... Mary miraba a Gackt con minuciosidad. Había escuchado por ahí que era un tipo raro, con tendencias desviadas y que en más de alguna oportunidad se había declarado enamorado de Hyde, y parecía ser todo cierto, a no ser por las coquetas sonrisas que le estaba entregando como todo un galán de cine.

-¿Por qué te gusta Hyde?-Le pregunto él mirando hacia el frente leyendo todos los letreros que se le cruzaban en el camino.

-Porque es grandioso, canta bien, es..atractivo y muy profundo..-Respondió preguntándose porqué le gustaba Hyde, en silencio.

-¿Profundo en qué sentido?

-En el sentido de personalidad, es muy reflexivo y dulce...

-Se nota que no lo conoces bien...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Hyde puede demostrar ser una persona integra y adecuada al concepto de sereno, pero es un loco descabellado...

-Pareces conocerlo bien..

-Somos amigos...y he compartido muchas cosas con él de las cuales el mundo no se imagina..

-No quiero imaginarlo..-Se dijo Mary levantando las cejas y mirando hacia el lado contrario a fin de que no viera su expresión de temor por lo que había dicho.

-Pero el tiempo pasa y te darás cuenta de cómo es realmente...

-Tienes mucha razón en eso...es poco el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos...pero es que...fueron tantas cosas las que pasaron que di por hecho el conocerlo bien...creo que me equivoco al pensar de que Hyde seguirá siendo de por vida sereno como ahora...aunque no es tan tranquilo, tiene su genio..-Le dijo sonriendo levemente.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando supe que Hyde tenia una nueva conquista... Aquello de nueva conquista la asusto, como todo lo que antes decía Gackt y que procesaba e imprimía con desesperación en su cabeza.

-...Me puse a pensar que debes ser demasiado lista para amarrarlo..

-¿Amarrarlo?

-No digo que seas una déspota..

-Pues no lo soy...

-Solo digo que pensé que eras una mujer con sus metas bien dirigidas a tener a alguien del peso de Hyde, pero creo que me equivoque..

-¿Por qué te equivocaste¿A caso soy peor?

-No, eres hermosa, tienes una voz que hace temblar y unos ojos que derriten..

-¿Qué?

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero desde que nos presentaron, no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo es que una joven tan linda como tu llego a los brazos de Hyde...

-A...

-No digas nada..ya llegamos...

Mary miró hacia el frente y suspiro temblorosa, estaba por entrar en un estado de coma temporal a causa de la conversación tan tensa que mantenía Gackt con ella. Abrió la reja y dejó que el automóvil de Gackt entrara y se estacionara en la puerta de su casa. Ya no sabía que hacer, Gackt, dejó las bolsas del supermercado en la entrada de la casa, mirándola fijamente, y con una sonrisa tan penetrante que ya no podría mirar más a Hyde sin sentir pánico.

-Bueno, fue un placer volver a verte...

-El placer es mío..-Contesto con una sonrisa bastante tímida.

-Señorita, espero que nunca se olvide de mí..-Le dijo tomando su mano y besándola suavemente, haciéndole sentir el calor de sus labios en su piel de forma directa, hasta lo que eran sus labios brillantes.

-No...lo...

-Dale mis saludos a Hyde, y mis respetos por tener una novia tan linda como tú...-Le dijo dejando su mano caer hasta tomar su otra mano temblorosa.

-Pasado mañana...daré un concierto en la ciudad, espero que vayas... Mary miro su mano mientras Gackt caminaba hasta su auto azul oscuro. Tres entradas preferenciales estaban en su mano y tres credenciales para entrar a los camarines, Hyde la mataría cuando supiera lo que había ocurrido.

-Estaré buscándote entre el publico...no faltes...me haría feliz verte allí...

-Claro...-Dijo sin pensar afirmándose en el marco de la puerta a punto de desfallecer de los nervios que él le había producido en menos de media hora.

-Hasta entonces.../


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40: "El Concierto."**

Gackt daría un concierto en Osaka a las siete de la tarde en uno de los estadios más reconocidos. Las tres entradas y credenciales estaban sobre la mesa, siendo observadas por tres jóvenes sin habla, solo perplejidad y ganas de llorar.

-Bueno...digan algo...-Dijo Mary suspirando.

-Creo que...eres la mujer más afortunada del planeta...

-Sí, Mary...eres la única que puede tener a dos hombres de las características perversas de galanes como ellos...sin siquiera esforzarse..-Dijo Mokuren tomando una de las credenciales.

-Cómo pudiste hacer que Gackt te tomara en cuenta?

-No hice nada...es terrible, me siento mal...cómo le diré a Hyde que su amigo me invito a su concierto...

-Hyde se pondrá celoso...por decir lo menos...

-Lo menos que hará será hablarme...-Dijo Mary sentándose junto a la mesa para observar las entradas.

-Es hoy día en cuatro horas más...tengo que decírselo o más me odiara...

-¿Lo llamaras?

-Sí, no sé donde esta ahora... Mary tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar aquel número del celular privado de Hyde, mientras sus dos amigas miraban las entradas con paciencia, como si se tratara de oro puro.

-Hyde...Hola...¿Cómo estas?

-Mary...hola...¿Cómo estas tu?

-De maravilla...

-Que rico..digo..ah!

-? Bueno...amor...quería contarte que iré hoy con mis amigas al concierto de Gackt..

-¿Qué?

-Que iré...al...

-No...te escuche...¿Pero porqué iras a el concierto de Gackt?

-Es que...es una larga historia..-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Historia? -Gackt me las dio...ayer lo me encontré con él en el supermercado y me las obsequio...

-Ah...¿Iras sola?

-No, con Nalene y Mokuren...A ellas les gusta Gackt..tu sabes que para mí el único cantante que existe eres tú..-Le dijo para alivianar las cosas, ya que Hyde había dejado de contestarle con frases largas.

-Bueno..ve...

-¿No te molesta?

-No...¿porqué tendría que molestarme?

-No sé...dime tú..

-No, ve a ese concierto...yo..estaré aquí con unos amigos...¿Eso era todo lo que me querías contar?

-No...También quería saber que hacías..y decirte que te amo...

-Gracias, yo también te amo...Que linda...me dice que me ama para que no me enoje porque ira a un concierto con sus amigas.

.-Dijo colgando el teléfono y mirando a Ken con el que fumaba desesperado tratando de componer algunas canciones nuevas.

-¿Concierto de Gackt?

-Sí...

-No debiste presentar a esos dos, jamás..lo único que conseguiste es que la persiguiera..

-¿Crees que la esta persiguiendo?

-¿Cómo consiguió las entradas, las compró?

-No, se las dio Gackt en persona en una historia que no quiso contarme con más detalles...

-Las mujeres son tan irritantes...se mueren por desquiciados que..se desvían de su naturaleza..

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, nada..pero..¿Quieres saber una cosa?

-No, quiero saber todo!

-Gackt es el hombre más perverso del planeta, primero..porque se le declara a los hombres..como tú, segundo, porque conquista chicas por docena, y tercero..porque se cree un ángel cuando es peor que yo...tu sabes a lo que me refiero..

-No mucho..

-Pareciese que tienes 10 años, por lo poco inteligente..Hyde...Gackt es.../#€#/

-Ah..si..lo es...

Mary no había quedado muy convencida de ir a ese concierto, pero Mokuren estaba emocionada, había estado mas de una hora y media tratando de convencerla de ir al concierto, las tres amigas juntas. Nalene tampoco estaba muy convencida, pero aunque Mary estuviese confundida y un poco acomplejada por el tono de voz que Hyde había adquirido al saber lo que haría, no podían desperdiciar las entradas y las credenciales.

-No sé porque vine!-Dijo Mary apunto de llorar.

-No te pongas dramática, esto es genial!-Dijo Mokuren buscando un lugar en los primeros asientos preferenciales del estadio, frente al escenario, donde Gackt cantaría.

-Espero que no te asustes con lo que pueda verse en el escenario..-Le dijo Nalene cruzando los brazos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a veces pasan cosas un poco comprometedoras, y espero que no las haga...

-No tengo idea de lo que hablan, pero espero que no termine llorando de rabia!

-Lo mismo espero...

-No sean pesadas! Vamos a disfrutar este concierto!

-Cómo tu digas..

-Sí, soy la fanática numero uno de Gackt! Tengo que disfrutarlo! Entrare a camarines y espero verlo en toda su magnifica esencia!

-Mokuren!-Dijo Nalene y Mary al unísono.

-¿Qué!Yo no tengo la culpa de que Gackt sea tan bueno!

El concierto comenzó con una música que Mary no conocía muy bien, pues en todo su tiempo lejos de este mundo lo que más escuchaba era l'arc-en-ciel y Hyde, x-japan y alguno que otro tema en general, por donde pasaban algunas de Gackt. Mokuren saltaba eufórica viendo a Gackt cantar con todas sus fuerzas y mirando al publico, seduciendo a las chicas, mientras Mary recordaba sus palabras y se escondía tras las chicas que más saltaban en el publico. Gackt era muy diferente a Hyde en todo lo que Mary podía notar, desde su figura bien constituida, la voz y en cómo cantaba y se manejaba en el escenario. Fueron minutos tratando de que él no la divisara entre el publico que estaba frente al escenario. Era la única, aparte de Nalene, que no cantaba sus canciones y gritaba su nombre para que la viesen todos. Ya estaba harta de que la pasaran golpeando de todos lados, la hora se le hacia eterna, ni escuchaba lo que cantaba por culpa de los gritos en sus oídos de las chicas que estaban a su alrededor, tampoco entendía lo que él decía al termino de cada canción, todo el japonés, que aún no lograba entender lo suficiente, solo tres palabras de cada 6 líneas de conversación.

-Good Byde...thanks.. Las ultimas palabras dichas por Gackt fueron el alivio de su vida, tenía un zumbido en su cabeza que silenciaba lo que Mokuren trataba de decirle con alegría .

-Mary..¿Estas bien?

-No, estoy pésimo, apenas me puedo escuchar!

-Vamos...es hora de ir a los camarines..

-No, yo no iré a ver a Gackt!

-Pero se lo prometiste!-Le dijo Mokuren tomándola de un brazo.

-Yo no le prometí nada! Quiero irme, no quiero que Hyde se enoje conmigo!

-Hyde es un tonto! Déjalo atrás y vamos a ver a Gackt!

-Ya les dije que no!

-Vamos ahora mismo!

-Pero Mokuren! Estas lastimando a Mary!-Le grito Nalene. Mokuren logró arrastrarla hasta el acceso único que tenia el escenario para las personas que tenían credencial, y que no alcanzaban a ser mas de 13, en una fila recta.

-Vamos...es una gran oportunidad para conocer a Gackt...Yo no he tenido la suerte de ustedes...bueno...si...pero de conversar con ellos no! -Esta bien, pero solo porque te gusta Gackt.-Le dijo Mary arreglándose la ropa.

-Que sea la ultima vez...-Dijo Nalene.

-Será la última, yo solo quiero tener el placer de conversar con él, más ahora que es amigo de Mary!

-No es mi amigo...

-Pero te regaló las entradas, te llevo a la casa...es grandioso...!

-Señoritas..adelante...

-SÏ!

Mary caminaba detrás de sus amigas, se sentía terrible al recordar lo dicho por Gackt el día anterior, las palabras de enfado de Hyde, ella no había buscado nada de lo que pasaba, solo hacia su vida y caía la tempestad, o la buena suerte, y si alguien decía lo contrario, tendría que pagarlas muy caro. Gackt firmaba algunos autógrafos a la entrada de su camarín personal. Estaba rodeado de chicas, y algunos chicos que sonreían al verlo hablar galantemente, sonriendo y entregando miradas penetrantes. Mary estaba más asustada que nerviosa, es decir, no quería saber qué pensaba Hyde en esos momentos con cualquiera de sus amigos, porque seguramente era malo.

-Disculpen..-Dijo Gackt apartando a todos los que tenia a su alrededor para preocuparse únicamente de la joven que se dirigía hacia él a paso lento.

-Buenas noches...-Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Hola...-Respondió ella con una sonrisa de poco convencimiento.

-Me da gusto verte aquí...

-A ella también..-Dijo Mokuren sonriéndole complacida de lo que fuese.

-No...cállate..-Le murmuro Nalene.

-¿Te gusto mi concierto?

-Sí, aunque debo reconocer que no tengo idea de todo tu repertorio...solo conozco algunas canciones tuyas, pero no de memoria.

-Ya habrá tiempo para que las conozcas todas..

-Wuau...-Dijo Mokuren a sus espaldas.

-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo qué?

-No que querías conocerlo?-Le pregunto Nalene.

-AH! Si.-Contesto nerviosa. Gackt sonreía amablemente a aquella joven que trataba de no mirarle, sintiéndose culpable de todo lo que Hyde pudiera estar pensando y sintiendo en la lejanía de ella, imaginándose qué cosas de ella con Gackt.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos..-Dijo Mary nerviosa.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque mañana tengo que trabajar...

-ah, me parece razonable...y...gracias por aceptar mi invitación...

-De nada...

Las tres jóvenes se alejaron rápidamente de aquel lugar, y Mary no volvió a respirar hasta que estuvo protegida dentro del vehículo de Nalene, todo lo que estaba invadiéndola era inexplicable.

-¿Porqué te pones así?-Le pregunto Mokuren.

-Gackt es genial!

-Es que...no lo sé.

-¿A caso te gusta?

-No! Hyde es mi hombre, nadie más...

-¿Entonces porqué te pones así?

-Es que siento como si estuviera engañando a Hyde...

-No lo has hecho...cálmate ya!

-Pero es que...Gackt...es...no se si es bueno decirlo, pero es muy simpático y agradable..

-Wuau!-Exclamó Mokuren.

-Eso lo sabrá Hyde!

-No!

-Solo bromeaba..

-Esto que dije no saldrá de aquí, escucharon?

-Si, señora/

**continuara**


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41: "La fans de Yukihiro"**

Habían pasado muchos días tranquilos, al menos para Yukihiro que se mantenía al margen de todo. Tenía conocimiento respecto a que Mary hablaba continuamente con Gackt, a raíz de encuentros casuales terminando en conversaciones largas y profundas. Pero a él eso no le importaba, solo se preocuparía cuando el grupo estuviera en peligro, y eso aún no ocurría, por lo que tenía que sentirse tranquilo y pasear cuando nadie quería estar con él en los días de ocio, ni siquiera Tetsu, porque él estaba en otras andanzas de creerse la pareja perfecta.

Como era su día libre, tendría que entretenerse como podía, eso era, pasear por el mejor centro comercial de la ciudad a costa de comprar y mirar lo ultimo en la moda y en otras cosas. Lo primero que hizo en su día libre fue pasar a la heladería y comprar un cono de helado de cuatro sabores, incluido menta y ron. Luego iría vitrina por vitrina mirando precios y objetos que no necesitaba para nada, pero que igual compraría si es que así lo estimaba conveniente.

-Bueno...día libre, sin acompañantes, los chicos tras las chicas, los hombres tras...mujeres...el descanso que aburre, la mente inquieta, no, esta tranquila la mía...mmm...que delicioso helado...desde hace mucho que no probaba algo con tanta tranquilidad...

Camino por los cuatro pisos del centro comercial, compro zapatos, y chaquetas, para agregarlas a su armario, que ya necesitaba renovarse, también su perfume favorito, porque el que tenia ya estaba por acabarse. Todo era tranquilo, de compras solitarias pero efectivas, y no tanto, para su bolsillo. Lo que no podía dejar de hacer, sin embargo, era preguntarse por qué Hyde estaba cambiando tanto. Lo recordaba más tranquilo, pero ahora era un histérico que desconfiaba de todos, hasta de su propia sombra, y eso daba risa. Tetsu...Tetsu lo estaba hartando con sus conversaciones sobre su princesita mimada, eran horas escuchando decirle que Mary era la mujer más perfecta del mundo, la más linda y dulce del universo, ya estaba sospechando que algo ocultaba con tantos halagos a ella. Ken era algo deplorable, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que seguía persiguiendo a las mujeres y molestando abiertamente a una de las amigas de Mary. Cuánto daría para olvidarse de que algunos estaban girando alrededor de una joven que se comportaba como él, apartada, pero que todos querían incluirla. Se detuvo de golpe frente a una tienda de música, donde habían guitarras eléctricas de valores exagerados, partituras magnificas y otros añadidos musicales que bordeaban más de lo que recordaba de música.

Detrás de él, y sin que se diera cuenta, una niña, de no mas de 10 años le veía con ojos pequeños y cuidadosos, como si siguiera cada paso que daba, aunque este fuese de milímetros. Yukihiro respiro profundamente y siguió revisando las tiendas comerciales sin apuro, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero comenzaba a sentirse observado, perseguido, y cuando podía volteaba encontrándose con personas que pasaban a su lado sin tomarlo en cuenta. Le era extraño, quizás se estaba volviendo loco, pero seguía sintiendo en cada paso que alguien lo seguía. No quiso darle importancia pero era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo, así que con mucha minuciosidad siguió caminando deteniéndose enfrente de una tienda con vitrina de lado a lado, en dónde vigilaría sus espaldas por un posible seguimiento. Una sombra pequeña apareció de la nada reflejándose en las vitrinas de la tienda. ¿Sería aquella niña la que le estaba persiguiendo de forma tan cautelosa. Parecía que si, pues ella, una niña de pelo negro, con trenzas a los lados, le miraba fijamente, y comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-Así que me persigue una niña...que mal..bueno..pensé que era algo mas grave..

Yukihiro siguió caminando sin importarle más que le siguieran, pero aquella niña comenzaba a hostigarlo con más intensidad, hasta que comenzó a caminar a su lado, y a mirarlo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Hola, yo te conozco, no puedes engañarme.

-¿Qué?

-Tu eres Yukihiro...te conozco..eres el baterista de L'arc-en-ciel

-¿Qué?

-Mas encima eres sordo!

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me des un autógrafo..

-No puedo, estoy en mi día libre...no estoy trabajando..

-Se supone que los artistas son artistas las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana y los 12 meses del año, y los años de todo lo que dure su fama..

-No soy artista, soy músico..

-Es lo mismo, quiero tu autógrafo.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupado.

-Pues vas a darme ese autógrafo!

-No.

-Gritare si no me lo das!

-Grita..no me importa...adiós.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito la niña deteniendo bruscamente los pasos de escape de Yukihiro quien arrojo su helado al suelo del susto.

-Niñas...¿Porqué las inventaron ¿No podíamos de inmediato ser adultos?-Pregunto mirando el techo del centro comercial de donde colgaban letras en japonés de variados colores.

-Esta bien, te daré un autógrafo...

-Gracias..-Dijo sonriéndole exageradamente y sacando de su chaqueta amarilla una libreta de notas muy cargada de hojas.

-Escribe aquí...pon tu nombre tu firma y tu teléfono..

-Ok..Espera..¿Por qué mi teléfono?

-Para que volvamos a encontrarnos...

-Ah, no, eso no, por ningún motivo te daré mi teléfono, eso seria estúpido...

-Entonces el de tus compañeros..

-¿Qué? Yo solo te daré mi autógrafo no abuses de mi amabilidad.

-Si, claro, amabilidad pura...ja-ja.

-Ya esta, ahora vete y déjame tranquilo..

-Esta bien..

Yukihiro espero a que la niña se fuera para continuar con su paseo de día libre. Su helado yacía descansando en paz en el suelo lujoso, a centímetros de sus zapatos, manchados con la sangre representada por el helado de frutilla.

-Es hora de continuar...-Dijo suspirando hondamente, tomando sus bolsas de compra con fuerza, y caminando lentamente, mirando vitrinas, tratando de olvidarse de las pequeñas fans odiosas.

Todo parecía normal, habían pasado quince minutos en su reloj y ya había olvidado que había tenido un mal rato. Ahora estaba preocupado de las vitrinas nuevamente, para comprar mas ropa, zapatos y video juegos salidos en los últimos meses, y encargados también de Tetsu, que como ya se sabia, andaba preocupado de otras cosas, por lo que no le alcanzaba el tiempo para ir a comprar los último en materia de diversión. Entro a las tiendas de ropa para ver si algo le gustaba, y estaba en eso, cuando apareció tras los mostradores la niñita perversa de las trenzas y el cuaderno de fanática de l'arc-en-ciel.

-Dios mío, no puede ser la misma niñita...esto es una pesadilla..-Dijo tomando las prendas de vestir para probárselas.-Solo ignora a esa perversa...no la mires...-Se decía sonriéndole al vendedor de sector mostrándole las prendas y encerrándose luego en el probador numero cinco, muy enojado. Se tardo varios minutos probándose cinco pantalones y tres chaquetas de mezclilla de diferentes tonalidades de azul, todo para aparecer mas relajado frente a los ojos de esa chiquilla enfermante.

-Hola...-Le dijo ella al instante en que salió de los probadores.

-No puede ser...¿Me vas a seguir molestando?

-A una fans no se le niega nada...

-Pues yo lo haré...

-No, yo quiero pasar el día contigo...

-No, no lo harás..

-Le diré a todos quien eres en este preciso instante...

-No, no lo harás, déjame en paz...

-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas...

-¿Preguntas? Ok, dilas, te doy cinco minutos.

-Primero...¿Por qué Hyde tiene una novia americana, por qué tú andas solo sin tus amigos o novia, por qué Tetsu dice que es muy amigo de la novia de Hyde, y porqué no quieres hablar con una fans como yo!

-Primero, es porqué se enamoro, el amor es así, segundo, es mi día libre, para estar solo, tercero, Tetsu es realmente amigo de Mary, se llevan bien, y cuarto...porque eres una de las fans mas odiosas de este mundo, créeme que sí...

-¿Pero no te da gusto tener una fans?

-Si todas son como tu, no...definitivamente no..

-Esta bien, se lo diré a todos, Yukihiro, el baterista de L'arc-en-ciel es un detestable...

-Mira como tiemblo..adiós...-Dijo volteando hacia la cajera y cancelando los cinco pantalones y las chaquetas.

-Que malvado eres...Mejor seré fans de Tetsu o de Hyde, son más guapos y amables que tú..

-Me da igual... Yukihiro salió de la tienda con más de siete bolsas de compra en las manos, vigilando sus espaldas y a la niñita que le seguía mirando desde el fondo de la tienda, entre las chaquetas y suéteres.

-Nunca más salgo sin alguien...con razón Hyde no sale, lo deben hacer tortilla todas las fans que encuentra en el camino...Dios, Dios, Dios, gracias por no ser tan famoso como mis compañeros../

**continuara...**


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42: "Dos voces" Déjalo, suéltalo, no toques a Hyde, depravado!**

Dos despertadores comenzaron a sonar a la misma hora de un día sábado. Ambos cayeron al suelo por un manotazo fuerte que no termino con el ruido que hacia para despertarlo, sino con la vida útil del mismo. Bostezo y estiro los brazos para golpear adrede la pared, con los pies levanto las sabanas de su cama y se dio media vuelta hacia su derecha para seguir durmiendo. Pero el teléfono comenzó ser el segundo amenazado de muerte de la mañana. Eran las nueve de la mañana con algunos minutos, y el sol entraba por la ventana tratando de llegar a sus ojos y despertarlo con maldad. Otro sujeto al otro lado de la ciudad miraba el techo y se acariciaba el cuello, pensando en qué maldades haría ese día, pero el teléfono también comenzó a sonar, pero no pataleo como el otro individuo que se revolcaba en la cama para poder alcanzar el teléfono.

-Alo...¿Si?...Pero es..No...Esta bien..si...ya...esta bien...lo sé..si...esta en el contrato...adiós... Ambos colgaron el teléfono, uno de ellos trato de lanzarlo al suelo, pero se le enredo en el brazo y termino peleando por liberarse de aquella víbora de cables. El segundo, se puso de pie, se fue al baño y se halagó mientras se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Tendré que cantar con Gackt, eso es lo mas probable! No quiero!

Hyde se levanto como pudo y se fue a caminar por las calles pensando en su mala suerte. Tendría que cumplir con sus obligaciones, no podía rechazar la oportunidad que le habían ofrecido, pero era bastante desagradable tener que compartir un momento con un amigo que ya no le hacia gracia.

-¿Qué? Si, también te amo...ya lo sabes...no...si...sabes que sí..no me hagas hacer eso! Pero..Ka...no...si...Espera

-...Ya voy!-Grito Tetsu cuando escucho el timbre de su casa.

-Te llamo otro día...Bueno..más tarde te llamo!...si...YA VOY! Están llamando a la puerta..tengo que ir..un beso..chao..Ya voy! Ya voy! Tetsu dejo el teléfono en el sofá de la sala y se fue a abrir la puerta saltando la mesa de centro, la ropa sucia y loas revistas, y platos de comida del día anterior.

-Estaba por terminar mi cuenta regresiva..-Le dijo Hyde entrando a la casa sin siquiera pedir permiso o decir un simple "Hola"

-Si. Hola, estoy bien, gracias...

-Disculpa, pero estoy muy alterado, casi...histérico!-Le dio mostrando sus manos cerrarse y abrirse con fuerza.

-¿Qué te paso¿peleaste con Mary?

-No, eso no...Pero me he despertado con la peor de las noticias..

-¿Cuál? -Tengo que ir a la TV... Y también irá Gackt!

-Gackt? Que genial!

-No, es moustroso!

-¿Por qué? Ah! Porque habla con Mary!

-No digas eso!

-Pero si es la verdad..Mary me contó que se llevan bien, a parte de que Gackt se esta atendiendo en la clínica donde trabaja...

-No me recuerdes ese punto...

-Pues entonces, ve a esa presentación, y míralo a los ojos y dile que lo estas vigilando de muy cerquita

-No se si contarle a Mary que tendré que ir...

-Cuéntale...

A las horas más tardes estaba un preocupado individuo vestido de azul oscuro, mirando por debajo de sus gafas oscuras y las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Hyde?-Le preguntaba Mary arreglando algunas cosas de la casa.

-Es que...

-¿Qué?

-Es que quería contarte algo...

-Dime, te escucho atentamente!

-Bueno...es que...

-Dime...

-Mañana tengo que ir a un programa de televisión a las seis de la tarde, y ...también ira...

-¿Quién?

Hyde odiaba este día por sobre todos los otros existentes y pasados. Estaba listo para salir a escena, Mary estaba entre el publico y lo vería, escucharía, y también a Gackt, y eso era lo peor. Ni quería asomarse al pasillo, estaba recluido en su camarín tomando agua mineral y mirándose fijamente al espejo. Se miraba atentamente, tenía la camisa desabrochada y sin ninguna intención de cubrirse, por el momento.

Pensaba en ese instante en qué diría al publico, qué le preguntarían que estuviera fuera de lo acordado, si Gackt haría de las suyas y diría idioteces varias, y cómo gritarían sus fans en la oreja de Mary...de ella...que delirio más grande estaba teniendo por una presentación en la Tv. junto a Gackt!

-Buenas tardes a todos en la casa..estamos en el programa "Conversando con...", Hoy tendremos a dos cantantes muy famosos tanto en Japón como el extranjero, nos contaran de sus nuevos trabajos o el futuro, su vida personal y publica, y si pueden cantaran para nosotros, los dos juntos sobre este escenario...

Todos los camarines fueron abiertos, como jaulas oxidadas. Hyde salió y se encontró con la espalda de Gackt a unos metros, esperando ser presentado, mientras estaban en comerciales.

-Hola...Gackt...-Dijo Hyde, en un intento de comunicación, solo por amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes, Hyde¿Cómo te sientes en este día tan maravilloso?

-Mal, estoy mal..

-Divise a Mary entre el publico...

-Sí, tenía que venir a verme...así lo quiso ella.

-Y a mí también, no le perdonaría hacerme un desaire...

-Sí, claro...

-Bueno...a escena...

-Tenemos el agrado de presentar a nuestro primer invitado de la tarde, es uno de los cantantes con voz más potente, perteneció a grupos reconocidos, hizo una película, y sigue vigente como el más sexy de todos..adelante Gackt.. Hyde se rió a sus espaldas, El animador era muy exagerado, aquí el único más importante era él, no Gackt...¿A quien se le ocurría juntar a los dos?

-Nuestro segundo invitado es el vocalista de un grupo que a todos les gusta...que traspaso fronteras, que suena en América y en Europa, con fans es todo el mundo, y con una novia que encontró en uno de sus viajes...bienvenido..Hyde...

Hyde subió al escenario, dispuesto a corregir todas las necedades dichas por el animado...Tratar así a Mary nadie lo haría, él se encargaría de poner en claro de que el tema de Mary nadie lo tocaba.

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien..-Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa..

-Bueno, empezaremos nuestras preguntas...

Fueron los minutos mas aburridos de todos, con preguntas generales que simplemente estaban adormeciendo a Hyde, quien miraba al publico, en especial a Mary que procuraba no desesperarse por gritarle "Te amo" Después de comerciales, las preguntas comenzaron a ser más profundas, comenzando con Hyde, que seguía mirando a su novia sonriéndole galantemente.

-Hemos notado que miras mucho al publico...eso se debe a que tu novia esta en uno de esos asientos...¿Verdad Hyde? Hyde despertó de su letargo y miro asustado al animador.

-¿Qué?

-Tu novia es hermosa...-Le dijeron y enfocaron a Mary en la pantalla de fondo, eso provoco la sonrisa de Gackt y dolor de cabeza al pobre novio del año, además de la vergüenza de Mary que, por suerte estaba con Nalene y Mokuren.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, es un placer conocerla...

-Sí...-Dijo Mary roja de vergüenza.

Gackt, como era de suponer, la saludo amablemente con galantería, con coquetería, dejando a todos perplejos.

-¿Es cierto que son amigos?-Le pregunto a Gackt.

-¿Quién?

-Tu y la novia de Hyde...

-Bueno...creo que lo somos..

-¿Qué nos puedes contar de eso?

-Mary es hermosa, demasiado para que este con Hyde, pero qué vamos a hacerle, ella lo eligió, aunque no pierdo las esperanzas de conquistarla y quitársela...-Respondió mirando a un celoso rojo, furioso.

-Cuidado..-Pidió Hyde en voz baja...

-¿No te pones celoso con esa amistad, Hyde?

-Sí, un poco, no confió mucho en él, es demasiado gentil con ella..

-¿Y Mary te da motivos?

-No, ella es...definitivamente perfecta...

Mary no sabia donde esconderse, todas las fans de Hyde y de Gackt la miraban con cara de odio, y eso era terrible..¿Cómo soportaría a tantas chicas queriendo matarla? Pasaron varios minutos tensos, hasta que el final se acerco y el animador pidió lo que Hyde temía, que cantaran juntos aquella canción que compusieron para Moon child. Qué iban a hacer, solo aceptarlo, cantar juntos y desaparecer del mapa, antes de que pelearan.

-Bueno, cantaremos..-Suspiro Hyde, mirando a Mary con paciencia y seriedad.

-Te amo...esto es para ti.-Dijo en voz alta cerrándole un ojo, lo que provoco una perplejidad en todos los presentes, más cuando Gackt se le unió.

-Yo también te cantare...Escucha..-Le dijo y la música comenzó.

**"yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara**

**yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara**

La voz de Hyde era tan suave que Mary comenzó a dejar de ocultarse para verlo mejor y escuchar su voz tan especial que parecía querer alcanzarla. Hyde le estaba cantando tal como lo había dicho, la miraba a ella, le dirigía su canción con especial cuidado.

**kirameku nami to tawamureteita mujyaki na kimi no sono yokogao suashi de sunahama wo kakenukeru kimi ga itoshii**

Gackt le cantaba a todos, miraba al publico, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Hyde. Aquella canción de Moon child era la favorita de Mary, aunque desde el principio, cuando recién la escucho, había odiado a Gackt por mirar tanto a Hyde, pero eso era obvio, estaba celosa de alguien que se decía...ser especial. Las dos voces unidas eran fenomenales, todos coreaban la canción, los miraban con atención, claro que sabían que uno de ellos estaba perdido en otro espacio de tiempo, que no eran las fans del estudio, si no su novia...

**suna ni kaita kimi no na to kazaritsuketa kaigara ha kata wo yoseta bokura no mae de nami ni sarawareta**

Ambos hombres tenían los ojos brillantes, Hyde estaba cantando suavemente a aquella novia que todos miraban con ironía y celos.

**yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara**

**aoi sora ha iki wo hisomete akai yuuhi ni dakareteyuku boku mo kimi wo dakishimenagara hitomi wo tojita**

Hyde cantó solo, su voz, sus manos se dirigían a Mary, estaba realmente inspirado, y todo Japón lo estaba observando, y eso no le importaba, que todos supieran que amaba a esa joven y que era suya...

**ikutsumono yorobi ya kanashimi mo kazoekirenai deai ya wakare mo ano koro to kawarazu yasashiku miteru orenji no taiyou**

**eien wo yume miteta ano koro no bokura ha itsumademo hanarezu ni dakiatte waratteta**

**akireru hodo kimi wo omou yo sore dake de boku ha mitasareru nakanai de itsudatte aeru yo hitomi wo tojireba...**

**yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara**

**yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara**

-Te amo...-Dijo Hyde sin decir una palabra, solo moviendo sus labios y lanzándole un beso a Mary, el que todas quisieron atrapar.

A la salida estaban dando cientos de autógrafos con sonrisas encantadoras y complacidas, aunque algunas le dijeran que dejara a Mary porque era fea y tonta, que no parecía nada a su lado..Eso no era difícil de aceptar, pues obviamente era por celos, Mary era el todo, y lo había dicho...nadie diria algo malo de Mary...porque lo pagaría.

-Hyde...-Le llamó Mary escondida tras unos guardias de seguridad.

-Mary...-Dijo el y dejo los autógrafos para desaparecer tras los guardias y los camarines.

-Fue fantástico..menos cuando me enfocaron!-Le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso dulce en los labios.

-Lo sé..pero no importa...que todos sepan quien es mi novia...la mejor...tú lo sabes..

-Bueno...si..lo que no me gusto fue que salieras al escenario en esta facha...-Le dijo tomando su camisa abierta.-

-¿No?

-No, debiste quitártela...

-¿Sí?

-Sí...-Le respondió riendo.

Gackt se marchaba por su cuenta, pero sin antes voltear para verlos juntos, besarse y reír, después de hacerlo suspiro, esa pareja era demasiado especial como para disolverla, pero...la vida era cruel./


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43: "El deseo de cumpleaños"**

Hyde se paseaba por toda la ciudad tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para Mary, e imaginarse lo que podría querer ella era lo más difícil del mundo, al menos eso creía él, porque Tetsu y Nalene ya tenían comprado el regalo dos días antes. Era un 17 de Septiembre, a las diez de la noche, por las calles más concurridas de Japón. Hyde se paseaba vestido de azul, con anteojos oscuros, mirando todas las vitrinas de las tiendas en la que podían vender algo que le gustara a su novia, pero el hecho de no encontrar nada que le convenciera le causaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, y mañanara sería el cumpleaños, no tenia tiempo.

-¿Qué podría regalarle a una chica?-Se preguntó quitándose los anteojos.

-¿Un perfume? Creerá que le estoy dando una indirecta ¿Un...un qué.!Maldición.-Dijo tocándose la frente.

-¿Qué podría regalarle..aparte de mi cariño y gran amor... Se había sentado en una cafetería, al aire libre, fumando sus cigarrillos preferidos, tomando un café bien cargado, para permanecer despierto mientras le buscaba algo a su novia.

-A nadie más que a mí, pudo olvidársele comprar el regalo de su novia...-Dijo mirando hacia los lados, con enojo, mirando a la gente, las tiendas...las...TIENDAS.

Hyde se puso de pie de inmediato, pago lo que había consumido y corrió a unas hermosas tiendas de luces doradas. Era lo perfecto para ella, se lo había escuchado decir alguna vez, y era lo que le regalaría, aunque sufriera por eso. Llegó estornudando, con la nariz congestionada y los ojos levemente enrojecidos. Tetsu y sus demás compañeros del grupo, lo miraban con grandes ojos, sin entender la razón de su estado de resfrío.

-No, no es resfrío...-Dijo dejando una pequeña caja de zapatos sobre la mesa.

-¿Y que es entonces?-Le preguntó Tetsu analizando la caja.

-Deja eso!-Le grito tomando la caja con cuidado entre sus manos.-Esto es muy delicado, no te le acerques..-Dijo y estornudo cuatro veces, casi soltando la caja.

-Demonios!

-¿Tienes alergia?

-Sí, soy alérgico...a..

-¿A qué?-le preguntó Ken.

-A ustedes.-Respondió tomando su chaqueta y marchándose en su vehículo de millones hacia la casa de Mary a eso de las once de la mañana. Mary tenía precisamente ese día libre.

Después de estar tres meses trabajando en el hospital, con la madre de Nalene. El día de su cumpleaños estaba siendo muy complicado. Sus padres la habían llamado muy temprano en la mañana para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, aunque en Chile ese día aun no llegaba. Luego le llamo su amiga en España, y más de alguna persona que la conocía en Japón. Pero lo mejor estaba por aparecer en un vehículo azul, vestido como ella tanto le soñó, con su rostro de hombre provocativo, y el regalo bajo el brazo. Hyde la tomo entre sus brazos en el mismo momento en que ella abrió la puerta. La beso, la abrazo y siguió besando por varios minutos, hasta que necesito respirar y le sonrió.

-Buenos días...Feliz cumpleaños..-Le dijo besándola de nuevo, con el regalo a punto de caer.

-Hyde...Gracias..-Le respondió con una sonrisa y un beso.

-Ya tienes 23 años...estas cada vez más vieja...

-Mira quien habla...

-El hombre que te ama..¿Quién más?

-No lo sé...

-Mira...te traje un regalo como muestra de mi aprecio incondicional..-Le dijo presentándole la pequeña caja envuelta en papal de regalo de rosas blancas y amarillas.

-¿Por qué tiene agujeros?-Le pregunto confundida.

-Ábrelo...

-¿Estas resfriado?

-Abre el regalo y sabrás...

-Esta bien.. Mary se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala principal y comenzó a abrir la cajita con mucho cuidado, mientras Hyde comenzaba su concierto de estornudos.

-"MIAU"..-Se escucho decir de repente...y no era Hyde.

-¿Qué es esto? No me digas que ...

-Feliz cumpleaños.-Le dijo besándola en la mejilla y viendo un pequeño gato plomizo salir de la cajita a los brazos protectores de Mary.

-Hyde...es precioso!-Exclamó ella atrapando su boca con la suya, con el gatito en sus piernas maullando nervioso.

-Me acorde que te gustaban los animales, en especial los gatos..y...

-Por eso estas estornudando!-Le dijo ella acariciándole las mejillas.

-Eres alérgico a ellos.

-Y eso que me gustan...-Respondió rascándose levemente la nariz.

-Todo por ti...cómo no darte en el gusto...

-Eres maravilloso..

-Lo soy, sí, lo soy..

-Que humilde...

-Pero...eso no es todo..-Le dijo arrodillándose junto a ella para acariciar a la razón de su alergia.

-En el auto tengo todas sus cositas, accesorios, cama, baño...y...en mi boca te tengo una pregunta..y la respuesta la haré con gusto.

-¿Cuál?-Le pregunto viéndolo ponerse de pie junto a ella, con una chaqueta negra, una polera blanca y sus pantalones de cuero negro.

-Por hoy seré un genio...

-¿Solo por hoy?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Un tipo de genio que cumplirá un deseo..solo uno..por ahora.-Explico sentándose a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué deseo?

-Tu tienes que pedir...¿Qué has deseado siempre? Mary lo miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió. Era muy morboso lo que estaba pensando en ese instante como para decírselo, asi que busco algo que no fuese tan extremado y dio con ese deseo que muchas le habían confesado.

-¿Cuál es ese deseo?

-Que me hagas un striptease.

-¿Un qué?

-Muchas veces has hecho fotografías muy provocativas...y todas tus fans sueñan viéndote en vivo haciendo esas provocativas imágenes..

-Explícame...-Le pidió acercándose a ella, colocando su mano en su espalda y la otra en su cadera, con sus labios cerca de los de ella, muy insinuador.

-Fotografías donde estas sin camisa, con..bueno..

-Ah, ya comprendo...¿Quieres que haga lo mismo?

-Sí, ese es mi deseo.-Le dijo decidida.

-Esta bien...Lo haré...

-Pero vamos a tu alcoba..

-No te emociones, que solo pido eso...

-Lo sé, pero es que es mejor en tu pieza...

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Hyde...

-Lo haré..

Hyde la llevo al dormitorio, casi arrastrándola de una mano. Sonreía. Sí, sonreía, estaba emocionado, porque haría algo que le haría soltar todo eso que contenía, y era sentimientos, unos muy profundos sentimientos, además hacer un show para ella sonaba muy provocador, y eso era lo que más quería, provocarla.

-¿Con que música?-Le preguntó él dejándola en la cama.

-Con Shout at the devil"

-¿Porque?

-Porque es...solo hazlo..

-Esta bien...Prepárate que esto será inolvidable..

-Yo determinare eso..

-Ok.

Mary se rió por las poses que trataba de adquirir Hyde para el comienzo. Era un sueño y una fantasía, ver a Hyde cantar, bailar y desnudarse sensualmente. Ahora solo podía reírse de lo que intentaba hacer. Se afirmaba al marco de la puerta, con una pierna levantada, y las manos en la cadera, luego se resbalaba y tenia que afirmarse de otra forma, sonriéndole nervioso. Ella puso la música de inmediato y Hyde suspiro, como si se le hubiese encendido la neurona de la seducción. Ya tenia visualizado lo que haría, y esperaba que fuese justamente lo que ella se imaginaba, y mejor aún. Hyde pidió que comenzara la música de nuevo, ya estaba preparado, con la espalda en el marco de la puerta, de perfil, con los ojos cerrados, inundándose de deseos que nuevamente comenzaban a brotar en él. Contó el tiempo, comenzó a cantar sobre su misma voz afirmado a la puerta, golpeándola. Era todo un espectáculo verlo cantando con suspiros interminables, inventándole una nueva letra a la canción, en ingles, que le era más fácil.

"No te ignore, promete o te vas, me encanta amarte Como un gran lobo que nada sabe Yo voy a dar, tanta sed de querer Esto me tranquiliza, hablo, acabo.

Hyde cantaba seductoramente, mirándola fijamente, arrugando su nariz al cantar, acariciándose el pecho, con suavidad, perdiendo la sonrisa, y arrastrándola por la habitación. Estaba siendo dueño de todo, la seriedad era ahora su acompañante, Mary no podía creer lo que veía, a un Hyde totalmente salido de su imaginación, como lo había visto en sus sueños meses antes de conocerlo. Hyde era simplemente un seductor, más que Gackt que con coqueteos se ganaba a las chicas. Hyde se quito la chaqueta y se arrodillo sobre la cama, junto a ella, cantándole en el rostro aquellas palabras que construía con fervor mientras escuchaba la musical de fondo, justo como ella se lo había imaginado. Estaba sobre ella, sin siquiera tocarla, insinuándole con su voz, sus expresiones y sus movimientos lo que quería de ella...Sus manos pasaban sobre su cuerpo, tratando de acariciarla, solo tratando, porque luego se detenían en su cintura, sin hacer nada más que cantarle con insinuaciones locas.

Aa, el mounstro de la maldad, es del país de la humedad, Oh, sube en mi transe, en llamas como un loco ¿Esto aumentara?

Mary estaba con el corazón en la mano, sintiendo a Hyde cantar en su rostro, provocándole algo más que sentimientos. Era el dueño de todo. Manejaba la seducción de una forma encantadora. El cuerpo de Hyde hervía, su sangre hervía, quería más, la estaba deseando, allí, sobre ella, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo. Sus manos subieron por su cadera y ceso, se arrodillo y se quito la chaqueta mientras su voz esperaba el ingreso a la canción.

**_Di la verdad, aguantaras mi maldad. Tan necio es el amor que da y quita todo, hasta mi rescate. Su integridad herida por mi fe Tu mundo es mío , y no te creo_**

Se dejo caer sobre ella subiéndose la polera blanca, acariciando su ombligo, lamiendo sus labios y su cuello, estaba queriendo hacer más, estar en ella y besarla completamente.

**_Ah, el mismo que desnudo tu verdad, mata susurros en el altar Solo acabara con_**

Mary no podía siquiera respirar, con su cabeza flectada hacia atrás intentaba aguantar esa sensación de perdición. Era demasiado. Sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo rápidamente.

**_Negare yo, mi maldad, como no te voy a querer Si tu delirio esta en el aire, si tu no existes muere el amor Solo si alguien gana Que ganas de hacerte el amor Sin prisa yo te acabare, una y otra vez._**

Los labios de Hyde tocaban los de ellas mientras le cantaba esa canción tan reveladora de sentimientos, deseos, locuras. Hyde cantaba, si, cantaba, mirando sus labios, su cuello, su todo. Su voz se elevó, se desespero, se quito la polera de un solo movimiento y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre Mary, ahora si que no podía parar, no se iba a detener. La miraba sin temer, le cantaba sin temer. Le estaba diciendo que la quería, que quería estar con ella en esa cama.

Luego suspiro, acaricio su cintura, dejo que su mano se escabullera por su blusa, acariciando su abdomen con suavidad, besándole el cuello, la canción terminaba y el estaba por comenzar a dejar escapar su calor intenso.

**Negare yo, mi maldad, como no te voy a querer Si tu delirio esta en el aire, si tu no existes muere el amor Solo si alguien gana Que ganas de hacerte el amor Sin prisa yo te acabare, una y otra vez.**

-Hyde, basta..-Le pidió Mary tratando de apartarlo de los hombros, pero él no quería apartarse de ella, besaba sus labios y su cuello de forma bestial.

-Es que..me descontrolas...-Le dijo besándola con desesperación.

-Por favor...

-Aun no termina la canción..ni yo..

Hyde se levanto un poco y quito sus pantalones. Sí, se los quitó, porque estaban dándole comezón en las piernas, le molestaban, le estorbaban para poder amar a esa joven. Mary lo miró asustada. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer Hyde ¿De violarla? Esa palabra era muy fuerte, y la quito de un remezon de cabeza, mientras Hyde volvía a apegarse a ella.

-Ahora sí..-Le dijo cuando la música se desvaneció.

-Hyde, te dije que...

-Shh¿Sabes cuantas querrían verme así?

-Sí, miles..si tuviera una cámara te captaría con ella y vendería las fotografías a buen precio..o las pongo a circular por Internet..-Dijo sonriendo nerviosa.-La música se detuvo...

-Lo sé..

Hyde se puso de pie y comenzó a teclear la radio hasta encontrar el tema que quería escuchar. Su novia lo contemplaba de pies a cabeza. Sus pies, sus piernas perfectas, su...trasero..su espalda con esas alas de ángel tan seductoras. Cuando se volteó hacia ella vio su rostro, porque no quería seguir mas abajo, estaba asustada. Pero Hyde se humedeció los labios con su lengua y deslizo su mano desde el cuello hasta su abdomen, justo donde comenzaba la otra parte, y fue imposible no seguir esa mano hasta ese punto, donde creyó morir. Aquel hombre se recostó junto a ella, y paso sus dedos por sus labios, bajando hasta su cuello y los pliegues de sus senos, y eso realmente le gusto, aunque Mary lo tomo de la muñeca apartándolo enseguida. No se daría por vencido por eso, alcanzo la boca de la joven y comenzó a besarla, con todo, masajeando con su lengua la de ella, en un intento desesperado por desvanecer el calor que lo inundaba. Poco a poco comenzó a apegarse a ella, hasta estar sobre ella, aprisionándola para él, y de esa forma comenzó a besarla a morderle los labios, a besar su cuello y más abajo, hasta que Mary abrió los ojos y se encontraron.

-Quítate ahora mismo!-Le pidió enojada.

-Oups, lo siento...

-¿Cómo puedes...

-Fue tu culpa...

-Que desvergonzado...

-Debes estar orgullosa...

-¡Que dices?

-Eres una de las pocas que logra revivirlo solo con besos.

-Hyde! Eres un desvergonzado, quítate, quítate! Hyde la dejo libre, lo que le paso no fue su culpa, no podía contenerlo, era mucho el calor que sentía, pero la sonrisa de Mary poniéndose de pie nerviosa, lo hacia feliz, su intento de sobrepasarse casi llegaba hasta las ultimas consecuencias...y Mary lo había detenido justo cuando estaba por entregarse a ella por completo./


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO 44: "El apasionado hombre que todas queremos" Primera parte.**

Después de que el espectáculo dado por si mismo para la joven cumple-añera, todo estaba resuelto, había dejado escapar esa parte de él dormida por la sonrisa dulce de la joven. Con esto ya se sentía completo, sabría si a ella le gustaría su otra personalidad, o mejor dicho parte de su personalidad dormida por el amor. Lo único malo era que lo ultimo ocurrido ese día en su show privado fue desastroso, vergonzoso e incomprensible, al menos para la joven. ¿Cómo le vería ella después de haber sentido parte de él junto a su cuerpo? Debía pedirle perdón, o reírse, lo último era más fácil de hacer, las risas y sonrisas salían solas, como si fuese algo hermoso. De todos los regalos recibidos por Mary ese día, el que más podía recordar era el de Hyde, tanto por verlo semidesnudo, como de haberlo sentido. Y eso también le causaba a ella una risa interminable de nerviosismo. No sabia si calificarlo como atrevido o como dichoso, si reírse o llorar de la vergüenza, todo lo ocurrido era vergonzoso. Por parte de Hyde, era un secreto, no le contaría a nadie, por el momento, que en algo chistoso se había excitado con ella y había terminado queriendo poseerla. Mary en cambio ya se lo había contado a la única persona capaz de guardar el secreto, y esa era Nalene, quien no podía creer que Hyde casi le enseñaba lo que todas sus fans deseaban o imaginaban de él.

-Bueno..-Dijo Hyde mirándose al espejo.-Han pasado dos días, es hora de aparecerse en escena y decirle quien verdaderamente soy...y si no le gusta...no tendrá opción, me conocerá igual...-Dijo riendo y acariciándose el pecho.-Mary...lamentaras haber pedido ese deseo...si que lo harás.

Mary estaba en su trabajo, terminaba el turno de noche en menos de media hora y ya se estaba quedando dormida de pie, junto a la mesa del desayuno, soñando con distintas personas que pasaban a su lado, algunas riéndose de ellas, y otras tratando de ser escuchadas.

-Mary...Mary...-Le decía alguien a las espaldas zamarreándola de uno de sus hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre ¿Ya es hora de irme?

-Sí, puedes irte...-Le respondió la señora que mandaba todo en la clínica.

-Señora..disculpe...es que...

-No te preocupes, puedes irte, tienes mi autorización.

-Muchas gracias...

-Ah..por cierto, ese galán que tienes por novio acaba de llegar...esta en la recepción.

-¿Hyde?

Mary se enderezó de inmediato, se soltó el cabello y se lo peino en menos de 10 segundos, para ir a encontrarse con el ser más desesperado de su vida, el cual ya estaba por entrar al área restringida para verla.

-Mi vida.-Le dijo Hyde tomándola de la cintura y besándola apasionadamente en medio de la sala de espera, observados por personas somnolientas.

-Hyde..basta...déjame respirar..

-Lo siento..-Le dijo secándole los labios con sus dedos.

-Hyde...tengo mucho sueño..-Le dijo ella aferrándose a él con fuerza.-Ya no aguanto el sueño...

-Entonces te llevo a tu casa... -Gracias...

Mary se sentó en el vehículo de Hyde y comenzó a bostezar frente a la sonrisa del conductor, aquel que había dicho antes de ir a buscarla que lamentaría haber pedido ese deseo del cual no podía reponerse.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti...ya llegamos..

-¿Tan luego?

-Sí...yo soy rápido...Dame las llaves...

-Ten.. Hyde abrió la reja y se estaciono frente a la casa de su novia en menos de un minuto, para luego abrí la puerta e ir por ella a la misma puerta del vehículo.

-Bueno mi vida...ven conmigo.-Le dijo tomándola en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? Bájame!

-No, estas agotada, tienes que descansar..

-Hyde! Puedo caminar!

-No puedes, estas inhabilitada para caminar...

Hyde se rió y la llevo a la casa. No quiso dejarla en suelo firme de inmediato, se reía de sus alegatos, pataletas de niña que él no tomaría en cuenta. Subió las escaleras, y se dirigió a la habitación de su novia, y la dejo allí sobre la cama de cobertor blanco.

-Bueno...ya estas en casa.-Le dijo recostándose sobre ella.

-Hyde..quítate...

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó posando sus labios en los de ella.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso la ultima vez?

-No, perdí la memoria...jeje

-Porque te conviene...

-Cierto...Mary...¿Cómo decirte todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento por ti?

-Comienza por quitarte de mi...tengo sueño...

-Esta bien...

-Hyde se dio media vuelta, y se quedó boca arriba, a su lado, perdiendo su mano entre su ropa, llegando hasta su pecho. Mary giró su rostro hacia él y paso sus dedos por los labios de aquel individuo tan desconcertante.

-Igual te gusto..-Rió Hyde fijándose en sus ojos.

-Eres un pervertido...

-Duerme...

-Solo si sales de mi cuarto, tengo que colocarme el pijama, o si no dormiré bien...

-Yo te miro..-Dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando la lámpara que colgaba del techo, a los pies de la cama.

-Hyde, hablo en serio..

-Yo también...

-No seas malo...sal..-Le dijo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, y poniendo una de sus manos sobre su abdomen, arrugando su polerón azul con lentitud.

-No seas fastidioso y déjame dormir tranquila...por favor..

-Esta bien, estaré abajo por si me necesitas..¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo...

-Que tengas dulces sueños..-Le dijo besando su frente.

-Volveré por ti...

-Ya vete...

-Bye...

Hyde salió de la habitación, estaba acalorado, se sentía alterado, solo la quería a ella, pero...no iba a tratar de ser odioso, más de lo que ya era. Así que se fue a la sala a aburrirse las horas que Mary tomaría para dormir. Eran exactamente las nueve de la mañana, y estaba solo pensando en que hacer, cuando algo paso por su espalda y comenzó a maullar. De inmediato se puso de pie y se alejo lo más que pudo de aquel gatito, el mismo que le regalo a Mary para su cumpleaños. Él se rió, si, porque era ilógico que fuera alérgico a los gatos, que le gustaran, y que más en cima lo regalara a alguien que vería siempre.

-Hermoso gatito...Si pudieras hablar..me tendrías que contar todo lo que hace Mary cuando esta sola en casa.

-Miau!

-Sí, lo tendrías que hacer, porque yo soy tu padre..

-Miau!-Dijo el gatito y se fue a la cocina a tomar su agua y dormir un poco, dejando a Hyde con un ataque de estornudos.

Mary se acostó en su cama, pensando y sonriendo por su novio que se aburría en la sala de la casa estornudando y mirando a través de la ventana, la calle solitaria del condominio.

-Cómo llegar a imaginarme esta vida tan tranquila para mí...-Dijo suavemente, mirando la calle, el velo de la ventana, blanco y suave, con una mano apoyando su mejilla, mientras con la otra dibujaba en el aire su nombre.-H-Y-D-E-Y-M-A-R-Y..

.-Y con ella..todo es mejor..-Dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos para pensar, y soñar que las horas pasaban fugazmente.

Eran las dos de la tarde, y según Hyde tenía entendido, si se pasaba más de esa hora, Mary despertaría con un dolor de cabeza horrible, y que le impediría disfrutar de un momento romántico. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo.(Ver los videos de l'arc-en-ciel, en vivo y de presentación que ella guardaba debajo del televisor de la sala) Con suavidad abrió la puerta y vio a su novia durmiendo bajo todas esas frazadas de la cama, apenas viéndosele el pelo. Hyde sonrió al ver el contorno que aquellas frazadas cubrían, era muy malo lo que pensaba, pero era razonable hacerlo, aunque no decirlo.

-Amor..-Dijo con voz suave caminando hacia la cama y recostándose con cuidado sobre ella, colocando su mentón al termino de las frazadas, las que arrugó para ver el dormido rostro de Mary quien sonreía con los ojos cerrados.-Son las dos de la tarde en punto...Te hará mal dormir más de la cuenta..

-Lo sé.-Respondió sacando sus brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo en los labios.

-Pesas mucho...

-Lo siento..-Rió Hyde besándola de nuevo.

-¿Qué hora dijiste que era?

-Las dos de la tarde, con unos pocos minutos...-Le dijo besándole el cuello.

-Hyde...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hiciste en todas estas horas?

-Básicamente...no hice mucho, solo termine de cocinar algo para el almuerzo y vi todos los videos de mi grupo que tenias bajo el televisor...

-Que entretenido...

-Lo fue...Ahora, déjame besarte...te necesite todas estas horas.-Le dijo robándole un beso húmedo, suave y envolvedor, que hizo que un corazón comenzara a agitarse mientras juntaban aún más sus labios y sus bocas que ya conocían perfectamente.

-Soñé contigo...

-¿De verdad?

-Soñé que eras un ángel...un ángel de la guarda, por así decirlo, que llegaba a mi vida para hacerla un verdadero sueño real...

-No sería solo un ángel en la realidad, puedo ser un angelito o un demonio...

-Me gusta tal como eres...con...esos extremos...a los que llegas...

-Pues... Hyde se arrodillo en la cama y la despojo de las frazadas, las que dejó a un lado para recostarse nuevamente sobre ella, tomarla de la cintura y besarla con desesperación.

-Hyde..por favor...no sigas...

-¿Porqué no? -Porque no quiero llegar a...

-Solo déjame besarte, solo necesito besarte para sentirte mía...lo demás puede esperar unos días..

-¿Unos días? -Sí, unos días...

-Hyde...por favor...

-No...no me pidas lo que ya no puedo hacer.

Mary lo abrazó, tenia un poco de miedo, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la tomara de esa forma, pero Hyde, desde hace unas semanas se estaba comportado como el ser apasionado que todas soñaban./


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPITULO 45: "El apasionado hombre que todas queremos" Segunda Parte**

-Hyde, basta...te lo he dicho mas de diez veces en menos de 30 segundos...necesito bañarme...-Le dijo tratando de sacarlo de encima, pero él se hacia el dormido.

-Como quieras...pero ya te lo advertí.-Le dijo poniendo toda sus fuerzas en su cuerpo, y saliendo de debajo de él, con mucha dificultad.

-Au! Eso dolió!-Dijo recostándose en la cama y viendo a Mary que estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

-Después de mi cumpleaños te convertiste en un cargante..¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo reconozco, es que me revolucionaste todo...

-Sí, ya no quiero recordar cómo empezó esa revolución.

-¿A caso no te gusta mi revolución...?

-Para serte franca...-Dijo arrodillándose junto a la cama.

-Dime... Hyde se arrastró hasta quedar frente a su rostro, con una sonrisa muy coqueta, que ella borro con un beso.

-A veces no puedo resistirme...

-No lo hagas...

Mary se puso de pie y se recostó sobre él, poniendo el limite en cuanto a sus cuerpos juntos, porque la ultima vez aún no la podía superar.

-¿También cambiaste?

-No, siempre he sido como me has visto actuar, pero hay veces en que las situaciones te hacen aflorar esa parte que se reprime...-Le contestó mordiendo sus labios.

-Pero...es solo por eso, no te ilusiones...

-Esto me basta..

.- Comenzaron a besarse suavemente. Hyde acariciaba su espalda con movimientos suaves de sus dedos en forma vertical. Ella se limitaba a besarlo solamente, a respirar el mismo aire, a sentir que también podía actuar como él sin que pasara algo más, pero siempre estaba ese miedo por algo más osado.

-Quiero el control...-Le dijo Hyde volteando y dejándola de espaldas en la cama, sin quitar sus manos de su espalda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que sientas lo que yo quiero entregarte, no quiero que me controles y me mantengas en un solo plano, yo se muchos otros los cuales te pueden gustar..y sin pasarnos del margen de educación...por así decirlo.-Dijo acariciándole los labios humedecidos por su propia boca.

-Más te vale que no lo hagas...porque lo único que provocarías es que me aleje de ti..

-Lo sé, le tienes miedo al amor de...verdad..

-¿Este es de mentira, acaso?

-No, solo es la primera etapa...

Hyde comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, llevando sus manos hasta su cintura, la que acarició con suavidad mientras Mary lo abrazaba del cuello, amenazándolo con ahorcarlo si se pasaba de los limites que ella indirectamente le había insinuado.

-Hyde...eres insoportablemente...

-¿Excitante?

-No, cargante, malvado, depravado...

-Lo sé...

-No te sientas orgulloso de ello..por favor...

Hyde siguió besándola, intentando callar su conversación sobre lo que hacia o lo que quería hacer con ella. Estaba junto a ella, intentando demostrarle que la deseaba por sobre todo, que desde aquel cumpleaños su ser ardiente quería salir y, como alguna vez se lo dijo a Yukihiro, de pervertirla completamente y hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Ya ninguno tenia ganas de hablar, Mary ya no lo intentaría porque se estaba dando cuenta de que Hyde no la escuchaba, y que no quería hacerlo, porque estaba solo pendiente de amarla dulcemente. Nunca se había imaginado tenerlo entre sus brazos. Aun recordaba ese tiempo viviendo en Chile, pensando en lo maravilloso que debía ser aquel cantante Japonés que muchas admiraban. La mejor decisión de su vida había sido ir a visitar a su amiga a España, porque fue allí donde lo conoció, y lo beso por primera vez, probando lo maravilloso que era en persona, con su cuerpo, sus labios, su voz, sus pensamientos, y su personalidad retraída, decidida, un poco tímida y dulce. Ahora de ella, solo de ella. Lo podía abrazar, besar, amar, todo, porque era su novio, un cantante japonés que alguna vez miro desde la lejanía de un país apartado, en el fin del mundo, y lejos de la fantasía que ella deseaba obtener. Hyde comenzaba a bajar por su cuello. Besaba con suavidad bajo su oreja izquierda, mordía el lóbulo de esta y seguía más abajo, en un camino que llevaba a la perdición, pero volvió a besar su boca, porque se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo correcto.

-Basta...déjame respirar...-Le dijo Mary apartando sus labios de los de él.

-Lo siento, es que...

-Trato de decir, pero estaba agitado, desesperado, casi sin voz.

-Iré a bañarme...

Mary se encerró en el baño, con la ropa que saco de algunos cajones., dejando a Hyde sobre la cama, respirando agitado, de espaldas, con los labios ardiendo de fiebre, el corazón apunto de salir de su pecho, la emoción y la adrenalina del deseo comenzaban a quererlo pervertirla de verdad, y se reía de ello, porque no lo haría de repente, eso lo pensaría, y sería de otra forma, si es que lograba aguantar las necesidades de su cuerpo. Pero besar a Mary era como para que un volcán hiciera erupción. Se desesperaba demasiado, no podía aguantar ese aroma, sus labios, ni el roce de su cuerpo con el suyo, el calor que provocaba era aniquilante. La sangre hervía en su cuerpo y su cabeza maquinaba insoportables mensajes de morbosidad que no podía controlar con facilidad. Quería liberar todo ese calor, pero con suspiros interminables que no aguantaba.

El aire que entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación comenzaba a tranquilizarlo. Era un viento fresco, de olor suave, que le recordaba a la joven. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua golpeando el rostro de su novia, y le era imposible no imaginarla. Se reía de lo que pensaba y sentía, era demasiado depravado, Mary tenía razón en eso, y solo le faltaba levantarse y echar abajo la puerta del baño para tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya ara siempre, pero no lo haría, porque sabía que ella lo golpearía y se alejaría, ya lo tenía claro.

-¿Esta durmiendo?-Preguntó Mary saliendo del baño con un chaleco de mangas cortas de hilo rosa y unos jeans azul claro.

-No, estoy despierto, esperándote...

-Tengo que irme a las cuatro y media...

-¿A qué?

-Compromisos..-Le dijo mirándose al espejo y peinando su cabello negro.

-Esta bien..Tenemos tiempo para almorzar juntos...-Dijo abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello.

-Vamos entonces, no me perdería tu comida, por nada del mundo...

Almorzaron juntos en la cocina, mirados por un felino pequeño, el cual le hacia gracias al supuesto padre, que le tenía alergia. Mary no podía dejar de mirar a Hyde, pensar en lo maravilloso que era, y cómo podía ser capaz de respetar sus decisiones, tomando en cuenta su necesidad, biológica, a su edad, de tener una mujer, pero no le asustaba el hecho de una solución extra, por parte de él, porque sabía que él era de esas personas que querían de verdad y que no engañaban, o tenían una vida aparte. Todos los que lo conocían decían que él era perfecto en amar y entregarle su vida completa a quien amaba, y esa sería ella, y nadie más.

-¿Quieres que te valla a dejar a algún lugar?

-No, gracias, el compromiso es con Nalene, tenemos que ir a ver unas cosillas...

-Bueno...esta bien...Pero no te preocupes, si quieres quédate, no me molesta, volveré a las siete para preparar las cosas para el turno de la noche.-Le dijo besándolo en los labios, mientras abría la puerta principal.

-Lavaré los platos...no te preocupes...

-Adiós, y...compórtate...

-Esta bien!

Hyde la vio irse en el auto de Nalene, y se sintió solo. Las ultimas palabras habían sido frías, absurdas, como si nada fuera cierto. ¿Porqué? Aquellos besos lo habían aturdido, y se había dado cuenta de una cosa, Mary no estaba segura aun de lo que sentía por él, y eso comenzó a provocarle un dolor en su corazón que traspaso hasta su alma tranquila./


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO 46: "Los planes secretos"**

Después de aquellos días algo en su cabeza comenzó a analizarlo todo y a tratar de encontrar una forma de sentirse más seguro con ella, más aceptado, y para no temerle al olvido.

Había pensado muchas cosas, entre las cuales, sintió la necesidad de aclarar aun más la situación de estabilidad emocional que tenían ambos como novios. Habían sido días de reflexiones profundas escuchando una y otra vez el disco Roentgen, como si aquellas canciones le ayudaran a pensar tranquilamente en lo que tenía que hacer, acompañado de una cajetilla de cigarros, y un café cargado recién preparado, además de su guitarra, la cual sostenía en sus manos, tocando algunas notas, cuando necesitaba armar una historia de lo que haría.

En otro lugar estaba Tetsu, tratando de decirle a Mary y a Nalene lo que se suponía, era un chisme sobre Ken, pero que solo era una indirecta de trasfondo para Nalene, que mantenía una actitud seria cuando escuchaba ese nombre.

-Él lo dijo, "Me gusta una chica, con carácter muy decidido, que no se deja manipular por las palabras bonitas y los halagos"  
-Es un fraude...  
-Nalene!...Ken no es malvado..  
-Pero a ti ni te habla...  
-Porque solo es amigo de Hyde, y no es su deber hablarme...  
-Claro que no.-Dijo Tetsu.-Ken es así, pero yo...me sentía en el deber de hablarte...aunque al principio no llamaste mi atención, solo te consideraba como una fans más.  
-¿Y ahora?  
-Eres mi princesa.-le dijo riendo.  
-Tu princesa...-Repitió Nalene mirándole con un poco de inquietud.  
-Sí, mi princesa, y ...la reina de Hyde, claro...-Dijo tratando de arreglar sus palabras.  
-Hyde...¿No sabes en qué esta ocupado?-Le pregunto Mary.  
-¿Hyde? Lo llame hace tres días, estaba recluido en su casa...  
-¿En su casa? No me contesto el teléfono de su casa...ni el móvil..  
-Lo llame ayer y no me contesto, pero fui a su casa y lo encontré...un poco decaigo.  
-¿Decaído?

Hyde llevaba toda la tarde fumando, el aire de su casa estaba espeso, por el humo contaminante. Había tomado cinco tazones de café y de todos modos le estaba bajando el sueño insoportable. ¿Qué haría pasa solucionar el problema que lo estaba congojando desde el momento exacto de ver a Mary irse con Nalene después de tantos besos?

-¿Cómo hacer para que entienda que la amo por sobre todos mis deseos carnales?-Se preguntó acariciándose el mentón.-Debe haber una forma...Sí, debe haber una forma de decirle que me importa, que la amo, que la necesito, y que..no crea que solo la quiero para satisfacer mis...comportamientos de animal...

Dejó la guitarra en el suelo, y se recostó en el sillón para ver el techo y las lámparas de cristal que colgaba de él.

-Mary nunca ha venido a mi casa...como yo lo hago...Tiene miedo de mi..estoy seguro...se otra forma vendría..y se quedaría...conmigo...¿Por qué es tan correcta!-Dijo tapándose el rostro con sus manos.-Una joven como ella, debería ser diferente, cuando tiene a alguien como yo...y no es por ser vanidoso, solo es que...ella se comporta como si yo no fuera el que soy, si fuese cualquier hombre de la tierra, y eso me gusta...pero...el que me tema...no..no me gusta que me tema...quiero que sepa que la amo..por sobre todas las cosas del mundo y del universo...¿Pero cómo?.-Se descubrió el rostro y miro hacia la puerta, y sonrió, había sentido la reja de su casa, una dulce voz, y no era su imaginación, era algo más, alguien que necesitaba.  
-¿Hyde, estas ahí?-Preguntó tocando el timbre.  
-Ya..voy!-Dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta de un salto, el que dio desde el sillón a la entrada.-Hola...Mary..¿Qué haces aquí?  
-No me has llamado, no contestas el teléfono de tu casa ni el celular, nadie me dice donde estas ni en qué andas..¿Qué te paso?-Le dijo acariciándole la frente y su cabello negro que ocultaba unos ojos tristeza y preocupados.-Desapareciste casi una semana de mis radares...¿Qué te pasa?  
-El que hayas venido es una sorpresa...  
-¿Escuchas esas canciones¿Te quieres deprimir?  
-Ya estoy deprimido..  
-¿Por que¿Es mi culpa¿Qué hice?  
-No...es mi culpa..-Le dijo abrazándola y besándola con suavidad y lentitud.  
-¿Hyde, dime que te paso estos días?  
-Es que...estaba pensando..necesitaba hacerlo...y...también..pensé que no te importaba...-Le respondió afirmando su frente en la de ella, con la cabeza girada levemente hacia su izquierda.  
-Amor...¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?  
-No lo sé...  
-Cambia esa música..-Dijo Mary tomando el control remoto de la radio y cambiando el disco por el que más le gustaba que era "666", un numero diabólico, pero que su contenido, en canciones le gustaba.-"Hello, Hyde, i love you, forever...-Dijo besando sus labios, y tomando ambas manos.- Mezameta no wa yume no ato, Itsuwari darake no chi no hate e you koso, Jirijiri to yaki tsukusu ten o aogi, Tsukami toru kagayaki de iki o fuki kaesou, Kasoku suru kono omoi, Negai yo michigiite yo, Taiyou no mukou made, Negai yo habataite...-Comenzó a cantar con voz suave y melodiosa.  
- Yakusoku o shita ano egao, Toomawari shiteita kimi no matsu heya eto, Girigiri to shinigami ni kakareta mama, Soko o tsuku tamashii mo ato ga nai keredo, Kasoku suru kono omoi negai yo michibiite yo, Taiyo no mukou made negai yo, Habataite ike  
Shinjiteite ato mou sukoshi de, Soba e ikeru kimi no...Disculpa por desaparecer por tantos días..es que..el tiempo se me fue demasiado rápido, tratando de entender algunas cosas...  
-Es mi culpa...Dime qué te molesto de mí, si hice mal algo...dímelo...  
-Solo fue mi culpa, son cosas mías...  
-Lo tuyo es mio...así que cualquier problema que tengas tienes que decírmelo, porque me importa...  
-¿Yo te importo?  
-Te amo, te quiero, te necesito a mi lado¿Cómo no importarme lo que haces o lo que te pasa?  
-Mary...-Le dijo sonriendo.-Me has dado una idea..  
-¿Qué idea?  
-Ya lo sabrás...  
-Dímelo ahora...o te prometo que me enojo!  
-¿Qué tal si pasamos las fiestas de Diciembre en tu país...?  
-¿Mi país¿Tu dices Chile?-Pregunto retrocediendo unos centímetros para verle con grandes ojos.  
-Sí, Chile, tu país natal..con tu familia...quiero conocerlos...a todos...junto a ti, por supuesto...  
-Eso es grandioso...-Le respondió abrazándolo con fuerza.  
-Entonces, esta decidido, pasaremos aquellas fiestas en Chile...-Dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por un sentimiento poderoso de amor.

Faltaban dos semanas para la navidad. Hyde ya tenia todo listo para viajar el día viernes por la noche a Chile, junto a Mary, y claro que...se le unieron personajes que no entraban en sus planes. Para ese viaje, faltaba 4 ansiosos días.

-¿Tu dices vacaciones?-Pregunto Ken a Testu.  
-Sí, vacaciones...en Sudamérica, será entretenido..  
-¿Porqué?  
-Es que...Hyde y Mary irán a Chile...y como nosotros siempre deseamos hacer algo distinto a lo habitual..y como no tenemos nada que hacer este mes...  
-¿Quieres molestarlos? Van de luna de miel!-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-No están casados...-Le corrigió con pesadez.  
-¿Se lo preguntaste?  
-No, pensaba hacerlo ahora¿Vamos a verlo?  
-¿Ahora?-Pregunto Yuki.  
-Esta idea es absurda.-Dijo Ken.-Hyde no querrá que un grupito valla a vigilar sus vacaciones con Mary...  
-Te apuesto que si...  
-Diez mil yenes a que no...  
-Trato hecho.

A la hora estaban viendo a Hyde con la boca abierta, él les estaba dando una respuesta bastante extraña, y que no entendían para nada, era demasiado rara, apurada y loca.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres que vayamos con ustedes?  
-Sí, los necesito, de verdad, los necesitare.  
-¿Seguro que vas a hacerlo?  
-Sí, lo haré, lo decidí en una semana encerrado en mi casa, lo haré y nadie me hará cambiar de parecer.  
-No lo haremos, ni siquiera trataremos indirectamente.-Respondió Ken encendiendo un cigarro.  
-Le pregunte a Mary y me dijo que no había problema, el que L'arc-en-ciel, conozca Chile, es grandioso para ella. Y no me importa si se lo dice a todo Chile, daremos autógrafos, lo que sea..para que ella este feliz...  
-No, será para que te diga "Sí"-Corrigió Tetsu.  
-¿Vienen conmigo entonces?  
-Si, no te dejaremos solo en lo que harás...y que es demasiado pronto..-Le dijo Ken,.  
-Yo creo que es lindo.-Suspiro Yukihiro.  
-Yo no opinare hasta que lo vea...  
-Seguro, no se desilusionaran...

El vienes por la noche estaban 4 hombres llenos de maletas abordando el avión con destino a tierras Chilenas, acompañados de una joven que estaba feliz de llevarlos a conocer aquellas tierras tan lejanas, en donde conoció su música, y lo que eran.

-¿Cómo lo harás para que el detector no te descubra...-Le murmuro Tetsu.  
-No lo llevo conmigo, esta en una de las maletas...seguro...di la notificación con respecto a eso, no hay problemas.  
-Tienes todo pensado...  
-Sí, todo, porque este viaje será el comienzo para otra etapa de mi vida, que quizás,...sea un problema...  
-Bien dicho...  
-?  
-Nada..je-je...oups...-Dijo Tetsu adelantándose para entrar al sector de embarque.

Hyde se quedó detenido mirando a su novia, y a sus amigos bromear y reírse de lo que hacían. Mary le parecía hermosa, como una doncella, una verdadera princesa a la cual tenía que salvar, proteger, para toda la vida. ¿En qué momento su corazón cambio tanto para amar a una joven como ella, lejana de un mundo oscuro, amante de todo, sobre todo de los colores claros, que le sonreía amablemente y que le hacia sonreírle a todo lo que estaba en el mundo, como en un sueño, como si con el primer beso lo hubiese hecho cambiar, o ser la persona que nunca descubrió por completo.

-Hyde...Vamos..apresúrate!-Le dijo Mary alzando su mano para que él la tomara y le siguiera.  
-Ya voy...-Contestó tomando aquella mano cálida que lo llevaría a un lugar lejano, al otro lado del océano pacifico, en busca de la seguridad.

Tomaron asientos de segunda clase, porque así lo decidieron todos, para ir cómodos, ni tan exagerados en la comodidad, además de querer ahorrar para gastarlo todo en ese país llamado Chile.

-Dios mío!-Se escucho decir a las azafatas japonesas detrás de una cortina que separaba las secciones del avión.

Tetsu estaba molestando a Ken, se burlaba porque serían mas de 15 horas de vuelo, y él no podría fumar, ni ninguno de aquellos viciosos, menos Hyde, porque estaba controlado muy bien por la princesa de Tetsu.

-Miren lo que traje..-Dijo Hyde abriendo un bolso de mano.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Una cámara de video...saluden todos a la cámara...-Dijo enfocando a sus compañeros y a su novia, en la cual se detuvo.-Dime cuanto amas a este camarógrafo.  
-Lo amo de la tierra hasta la luna, multiplicado por mil billones de billones...¿Es poco?  
-No...-Le dijo besándola, mientras enfocaba a Tetsu.  
-Este esta loco...y Mary también...-Dijo con una mueca.  
-Estas celoso...-Rió Yukihiro.  
-¿Celoso por qué? Mary también me quiere...¿Verdad? Dile a estos payasos cuanto es lo que quieres al buen Tetsu..  
-De la tierra a la luna...-Le respondió sin dejar de mirar a Hyde.  
-¿Solo eso?  
-Es el limite...más allá todo es por Hyde...-Respondió sonriéndole, y dejándose besar en la mejilla por el camarógrafo complacido, pero apacible.  
Yukihiro y Ken rieron y se burlaron más de media hora, antes y después del despegue, hasta que apareció una de las azafatas quien no podía contener más la emoción.  
-Buenas noches...¿Ustedes son del grupo L'arc-en-ciel, verdad?  
-No.-Respondió Hyde, apagando la cámara.-Somos el grupo L'arc-en-ciel...no del grupo...  
-Eh...sí...  
-Tu eres Hyde.-...¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo por favor, y ustedes también?  
-¿Qué dices Mary?-Le pregunto Hyde a su compañera de asiento.  
-Tu decides, yo no tengo por qué decidir...no tengo porqué hacerlo...  
-Sí...tienes razón.-Dijo desanimado, mirando a la Azafata.-¿A nombre de quien/


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO 47: "El mundo de Mary, me pertenece"**

Habían sido largas horas de vuelo, escalas, más vuelo, y más escalas internacionales, hasta que por fin se dio la noticia de que en breves minutos aterrizarían en aeropuerto Chileno.

-Ya era hora, estoy agotado..-Suspiro Tetsu bostezando.-¿Qué hora es?  
-Son las...ocho de la noche...-Respondió Mary mirando su reloj.  
-Buena hora...  
-Y aún queda viaje...-Dijo Hyde mirando un mapa.-Tengo hambre...en cuanto lleguemos comemos algo...¿Quieren?  
-Sí, por favor, necesito fumar, tomar...-Dijo Ken recostándose en el asiento.  
-Si que es sufrido este viaje...demasiado.-Suspiró Mary tocándose la frente.-Tengo dolor de cabeza.  
-Nosotros también, no eres la única.

Aterrizaron sin problemas. Los cinco viajantes tenían dolor de cabeza, Mary iba de la mano de Hyde, muy orgullosa de haberlo conocido, y por haber tenido la oportunidad que muchas querrían.

Después de comer algo en la cafetería del aeropuerto, Tetsu, fue el primero en cambiar dinero japonés por el chileno, esto seria una suma que redondeaba los quinientos mil pesos.

-¿Es mucho este dinero aquí?  
-Puedes comprar cualquier cosa...inclusive...-Dijo Mary, pero Hyde le hizo callar con un beso y el enfoque de su cámara de video.  
-Dile algo al público...amor...  
-Lo haré. Si Hyde no quita su cámara de mi rostro lo matare..  
-Entendido...Dile algo al publico Tet-chan.  
-Claro...Buenas noches Chile, soy Tetsu, el inmortal y vengo a conocer a todas las chicas del país, y como antecedente, conozco a la princesa, deben ser todas unas diosas.  
-¿Diosas?-Pregunto Hyde.  
-Tu niña es una diosa..-Le dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida con Yukihiro.  
-¿Te dijo diosa? Mary...¿Te lo dijo a ti personalmente?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Que...olvídalo...  
Hyde desvió la cámara hacia la gente del aeropuerto y suspiro, enfocándose el mismo.  
-Queridos nietos...su abuela es muy despistada...si que lo es..ni sabe a lo que va a su casita..jeje...

Tomaron un bus a las afueras del aeropuerto, con destino a la región de Valparaíso, donde estaba la familia de la joven, esperando a que su hija hiciera su aparición después de varios meses, casi un año. Todos se detenían a ver a aquellos japoneses que fumaban por primera vez cigarros chilenos, y que hacían muecas porque los encontraban un poco malos, e infumables, claro que con lo vicioso que eran algunos, el sabor era lo que menos importaba.

-Lastima que es tan tarde.-Dijo Hyde.-Hubiésemos aprovechado de conocer la capital...  
-Sí, lo mismo digo...pero...habrá otra oportunidad...quizás tengamos un poco de tiempo extra..-Contestó Mary tomando su mano, mientras sus compañeros se acomodaban en los estrechos asientos del bus.  
-Que locura...hay que pensar bien antes de hacer estos viajes de tantas horas...-Dijo Tetsu sacando un paquete de papas fritas comprado en el casino del aeropuerto.  
-Tet tiene razón, estoy agotado...ya no aguanto!-Dijo Yukihiro, mientras Ken, solo en uno de los asientos miraba a las chilenas que subían al bus.  
-¿Cuánto es el tiempo que demora este bus para llegar a tu casa? Quiero recorrido en horas y en nombres...-Le dijo Tetsu comiendo con ganas.  
-Bueno...son mas o menos tres horas de viaje, llegaremos primero a Valparaíso, luego Viña del Mar, Quilpue, Belloto, Villa alemana, y por fin peña blanca...  
-Wuau! Es mucho...  
-De Valparaíso hasta peña blanca se hace corta una hora, así que no te preocupes.

Todos suspiraron y se acomodaron en aquellos asientos para mirar al frente y pensar en lo terrible que había sido el viaje. Tenían mucho sueño, el cuerpo adolorido, las mentes hartas de pensar y relajarse con esfuerzo. Hyde ya no soportaba estar tanto rato sentado y pensando en lo que iba a hacer en unas horas mas, era estresante, caótico, y su corazón estaba latiendo con mayor rapidez a medida que el bus avanzaba hacia esa ciudad donde nacería todo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le peguntó Mary mirándolo fijamente.  
-Nada, solo pensaba..  
-¿En qué?  
-En cómo me recibirán tus padres, debo confesarte que tengo un poco de miedo...  
-¿Porqué? Mis padres no son unos ogros, aunque lo parecen.  
-Es que...su hija se quedó con un japonés que...le gana en unos años...  
-¿Y qué con eso? La edad no importa..además...  
-¿Cuántos años tienen tus padres?  
-Mira...Mi papa tiene 44 años, y mi mamá 50...  
-Tu papa me gana por 8 años...¿Te das cuenta?  
-No, porque te amo...y aunque tengas 36 años...pareces un niño..  
-Un niño...jaja...Parece, pero no lo es..-Rió Tetsu.  
-¿De verdad te preocupa que no les guste esta diferencia de edad?  
-Mas o menos...  
-Para que te asustes aun más..mi madre siempre dijo que no le gustaría que una de sus hijas se casara con un hombre de otro país, porque tendría que irse..  
-¿Casarse?-Pregunto asustado.-¿Eso decía?  
-Sí, pero es una tontería, uno se puede enamorar de cualquier hombre de este planeta, los problemas después en el matrimonio serán por que no hay amor de por medio...a eso le temo..  
-¿Le temes al fracaso de un matrimonio?  
-Sí, mi sueño es casarme y vivir para siempre con esa persona, sin importar lo que digan...-Le respondió sonriendo con un poco de nostalgia.-Pero...solo es un sueño, nadie ha comprado un destino o un futuro, puede pasar cualquier cosa...  
-Espero que no..-Pensó Hyde mirando hacia el lado contrario de Mary, porque tenía miedo de todo lo dicho.

Pasó una hora de viaje, y ya estaba dormidos profundamente, menos Hyde, porque seguía pensando en qué hacer, y en las palabras de Mary, que dormía con la cabeza en su pecho, quejándose de un dolor de cabeza, entre sueños.

-Disculpa...-Dijo una voz femenina en el asiento de al lado, separado por un pasillo.  
-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hyde, mirando a una joven de 17 años de pelo rizado, y con una sonrisa iluminada.  
-No puedo evitarlo...estoy segura de que son ustedes, no me pueden engañar, y aunque hables español, sé que eres Hyde, vocalista de L'arc-en-ciel, y ellos Yukihiro, Ken, y Tetsu.  
-Sí, lo somos...  
-Genial!-Exclamó.-¡Me puedes dar tu autógrafo?  
-Ahora no, si me muevo la despertare.-Murmuraba mirando a Mary.  
-¿Ella es tu novia, verdad?  
-Sí, es mi novia...  
-¿Y que hacen aquí?  
-Básicamente...ni idea, pero...creo que es un impulso, o una bobería...que intento hacer, para aclarecer lo que siento por ella...  
-¿Y visitaras la Tv., la radio, algo?  
-No...pero si Mary insiste..lo haría en cantado...

Por fin llegaron a la ciudad de Villa alemana, al interior de la quinta región, allí todos despertaron de su largo sueño, menos Hyde que seguía conversando con la chica del bus, y Mary quien se hacia la dormida, escuchando todo lo que ellos conversaban, y que la complacía.

-Por fin aire!-Dijo Ken estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza.  
-Esta no es una ciudad muy grande, pero...aquí subsistí un tiempo..-Dijo Mary mirando a los chicos que recorrían con su mirada los alrededores.  
-Bien, bien..¿Y ahora?-Pregunto Yukihiro.  
-Tenemos que tomar un colectivo para irnos a mi casa...aunque no podremos irnos todos en uno, miren esas maletas..-Dijo mirando unas 15 maletas.  
-Vaya, tienes razón...que locura...¿Qué esperamos'-Pregunto Hyde después de suspirar un poco, al pensar en lo que se venia.

Mary llamo a dos colectivos, en uno iría ella, con Tetsu y Yukihiro, para guiarlos a todos, y en el otro auto, iría Hyde, porque sabia y entendía el español, con Ken, que estaba nulo, bromeando con él.

-Por favor, siga a ese vehículo.-Pidió Hyde, y su celular satelital ultimo modelo comenzó a sonar.  
-Amorcito..no te vayas a perder..  
-Estamos siguiéndote..no te desaparezcas tu.  
-Ok, nos vemos luego.  
-Nos vemos.

Aterrizaron en suelo Chileno, luego, después de tres horas finalmente estaban en casa de Mary, donde salieron a recibirlos una pareja que se notaba, eran sus padres.

-Dios mío, ellos son tus suegros!-Grito Ken dándole un palmetazo en la espalda.  
-Cállate! No estoy para soportarte, cuando salga del auto sabré si moriré o viviré...  
-No seas exagerado...no morirás...solo son los padres de tu futura...  
-De la mujer que amare por siempre, o eso es lo que quiero...ahora Hyde, toma aire y sal con una sonrisa, o creerán que eres un apático...

Hyde logró salir del vehículo, pagar el colectivo con dinero Chileno, cambiado horas antes en Santiago. No quería voltear hacia todos, estaba nervioso, no sabía lo que le dirían o como le recibirían, pero Mary lo tomo del brazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, acompañado de una sonrisa que le hizo reaccionar.

-No pasara nada malo, vamos..-Le dijo ella tomando su mano.  
-Esta bien, ya tienes algo de que burlarte, soy un cobarde...-Rió caminando con ella a la puerta con sus maletas.  
-Papá, mamá, quiero presentarles a quien ustedes tomaban para burla cuando escuchaba sus canciones.-Dijo con una mueca que Hyde miró y lo asustó.  
-Ah, el es...Hydei..-Trató de adivinar su madre.  
-No, Hyde.-Corrigió Mary apretando con fuerza la mano de su novio.  
-Buenas noches, mi nombre...es Hideto Takarai, y soy japonés, se supone..-Dijo estrechando la mano del padre y luego el de la madre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ellos no dijeron nada, solo se miraron y sonrieron de una forma que más lo asustaba, mientras sus compañeros murmuraban a sus espaldas en japonés.

-Bueno, adelante..pasen...-Dijo al fin la madre dela joven, que parecía llevar el barco, por así decirlo.

Dejaron las maletas a un lado de la puerta principal, tomaron asiento en aquellos enormes sillones antiguos de la sala y sonrieron nerviosos, sin saber que hacer, sobre todo tres de ellos que no entendían para nada lo que ellos hablaban, o trataban de hablar, en español.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?  
-Agotador...-Respondió Hyde, apretando con fuerza la mano de su novia.  
-¿Qué hora es aquí?-Preguntó Tetsu en ingles.  
-Son las once de la noche..  
-Wuau, mi record..-Dijo Hyde sonriendo.-Generalmente me acuesto a las nuvbe y me duermo a las diez, para levantarme a las cinco o seis de la mañana a leer un poco y a pensar en que hacer...después..-Dijo en español, sonriendo siempre.

Los padres de Mary se miraron y luego lo miraron a él.

-¿A que te dedicas en Japón?-Preguntó la madre muy curiosa.  
-Soy...cantante, tenemos un grupo musical que nos da para vivir.  
-¿Cuanto ganas?-Preguntó el padre, más analítico que la madre.  
-Bueno, eso depende de las circunstancias, pero mensualmente gano, algo así como...20 mil dólares, lo máximo que he ganado...fue de 50 mil dólares, entre entrevistas, especiales, presentaciones...  
-Ehhh?

Los padres presentes quedaron sin palabras, después de que Hyde les contará lo que ganaba mensualmente por su trabajo., después de que les contara de su casa y de su automóvil ultimo modelo. Hyde parecía ser perfecto, pero los padres siempre buscaban algo malo en los novios de sus hijas, o sus hijos, por lo que ahora, seguirían hasta que les diera el animo para tratar de hallar algo negativo en Hyde.

-¿Y que más haces aparte de ser músico?  
-Nada...solo me dedico a eso, porque me mantiene ocupado siempre, y es lo que me gusta.  
-Además de que no lo necesita...  
-Sí...  
-¿Es verdad que le diste tu casa a Mary para vivir?-Pregunto el padre.  
-Sí, aunque, la casa era para mi tía abuela, y como murió...tenia dos alternativas, venderla o facilitársela a Mary...me quede obviamente con la ultima...fue una táctica para que se quedara conmigo...en el país, claro.

Tetsu se estaba quedando dormido, sin entender nada de lo que hablaban ellos. Ken los miraba con paciencia, tratando de adivinar lo que se ponía en cuestión, Yukihiro, en tanto, pensaba en otras cosas que no iban al caso.

-Bueno, estamos cansados, deberíamos dormir...-Dijo Mary apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hyde.  
-Tu alcoba esta lista, y para ellos, tenemos la de al lado, con las camas...no hay mucho espacio, pero mientras tanto..  
-Sí, mañana iremos a buscar un hotel...-Dijo Hyde caminando con Mary hacia la escalera.-Mary...¿Me dejarías fumar con los muchachos?-Pregunto.  
-Claro...yo te acompaño..vamos al jardín.

Aunque eran las once de la noche con unos cuantos minutos, afuera jugaban los niños gritando de lado a lado, gente conversando en la entrada de la casa, como un día especial. El viento era cálido, un verano en una época que ellos acostumbraban a abrigarse.

-Estaba nerviosa...-Dijo Mary abrazándolo por la espalda mientras él encendía un cigarro.  
-Yo también, casi muero con todas esas preguntas...  
-Me disculpo si eso te molesto..  
-No, es natural que lo hagan unos padres que quieren lo mejor para su hija...  
-Claro...  
-¿De que hablaron? Tu cara, Haido era horrible, nerviosa, como si te estuvieran torturando.-Dijo Ken en su idioma natal.  
-Preguntas...sobre mi trabajo, lo que gano..esas cosas..  
-Mis padres fueron directo al grano.-Dijo Mary en un japonés suave.-Pero no te preocupes...ya se les pasara y te trataran como a cualquiera..  
-Espero que no tanto como "cualquiera", soy el novio de su hija...y por mucho tiempo...-Le respondió besando sus labios, aprovechando que aún no probaba su cigarro.

Mary rió. La vecina de la casa continua la saludo muy amable, preguntándole cómo estaba y si estaba bien donde vivía. Ella le respondió con amabilidad, sin dejar de abrazar a Hyde, aunque ya había comenzado a fumar.

-El es la razón por la que me fui a Japón...-Le dijo mirando a Hyde.  
-Mucho gusto..-Dijo Hyde.  
-Su nombre es Hyde, 100 japonés...y es mi razón de estar feliz..  
-Que bueno...  
-Sí..lo es..-Dijo suspirando besando a Hyde en la mejilla, sonriendo complacida y agradecida por todo./


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPITULO 48: "La noche de las estrellas que tu ves"  
**

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano y Hyde comenzó de inmediato a hacer los llamados a todos los hoteles de la región, hasta dar con el indicado y que Mary recomendó, que era el hotel Sheraton Miramar, recién terminado de construir y de ser abierto para los turistas. Habían reservaciones, tenían todo listo, así que se fueron con ella hacia el hotel en un taxi llamado a la puerta de la casa para no perderse y arrastrar maletas para tomar otro vehículo de transporte.

-La ciudad es hermosa..-Dijo Hyde besando sus labios.  
-Si tu lo dices...  
-Yo quiero que me prometas que recorreremos esta ciudad por todos lados!-Dijo Tetsu.  
-Digo lo mismo, hay que conocer todo..-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-Lo haremos..no se preocupen..

El hotel era lujoso, tenía todo tal cual quería Hyde para su estancia. Tenían todos un cuarto con baño, y una sala pequeña para compartir frente a un televisor con Dvd y Tv-cable. El precio era justo, no se harían problema por nada, tenían locomoción a la puerta y solo faltaba un día para la navidad.

-Bueno, dormiremos toda la tarde, al parecer..-Dijo Ken bostezando.  
-Quédate conmigo...-Pidió Hyde a Mary, abrazándola con fuerza.  
-No..  
-Por favor, quédate conmigo, durmamos juntos...  
-¿Qué?  
-Solo dormir, quiero saber que estas conmigo...en este lugar tan distante..  
-?  
-Hyde, suelta a la princesa, ella tiene que ir a ver a sus padres, no le quites tiempo...-Dijo Tetsu apartando a ambos.  
-Tienes razón..  
-Tetsu es sabio, me iré ahora mismo, que tengan dulces sueños...Les llamó a las cinco para ir a pasear...  
-Esta bien...Bye...-Dijo Hyde moviendo su mano lentamente.

No había que hacer, solo descansar. Hyde suspiro y miro a sus amigos, que ya se iban a sus cuartos para dormir todo lo que fuese necesario.  
El único que parecía tener hambre era él, así que se quedó viendo a sus amigos desaparecer dentro de un ascensor y se dirigió como un galán al comedor.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
-¿Qué tienen?  
-Esta es la carta, usted revísela y me llama...  
-Claro, Gracias.

Hyde se quedó mirando el menú largo rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que a sus espaldas había un hermoso mar con el reflejo del cielo iluminando sus movimientos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y con una mano se refregó los ojos, la nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios donde sonrió nuevamente.

-Quien lo diría, estoy en un país que jamás imagine llegar a conocer. Estoe magnifico.-Dijo levantando una copa de vino tinto.-Un brindis por...el amor, que mueve montañas, sacude al mundo e ilusiona, bendito sea el amor...

Después de comer se fue a su habitación y se quedó dormido, con un zumbido extraño en los oídos, e imágenes de tierras extrañas, pero placenteras. Parecía confundirse en sus sueños. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, a punto de hacer lo que alguna vez soñó, pero con alguien diferente, de una cultura enriquecedora.

-A!Dormí como un rey!-Dijo Tetsu bostezando y mirando el reloj de la sala de descanso del hotel que se unía a los ventanales que dirigían un camino de hojas verdes hasta la piscina.  
-¿Y dónde esta Hyde?-Pregunto Yukihiro.  
-Esta durmiendo como un angelito...-Dijo Ken.  
-No, tiene miedo, pronto hará eso que tanto le costo pensar...-Corrigió Tetsu sentándose en los sofás de la sala para leer algunas revistas en ingles.  
-Ahí viene...-Anunció Ken viendo a Hyde caminar con lentitud hacia ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos y vestido tan veraniego que daba risa.  
-Mary acaba de llamarme al celular y me dijo que llegara a las seis para que demos un paseo por la playa.  
-Perfecto!  
-Iré a tomar algo¿Quieren venir?-Pregunto indicando el comedor.  
-No, ya pedí servicio a la habitación.-Respondió Tetsu.  
-Nosotros también, lo siento...-  
-Esta bien, estaré en el comedor..  
-Ve, nosotros estaremos en la terraza...

Hyde se fue solo nuevamente al comedor, un poco desanimado, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y con una expresión de tragedia que se notaba a leguas de distancia. Se sentó en una mesa junto a los ventanales con vista al mar y pidió al camarero un café helado y algunas galletas de chocolates, para comer mientras esperaba a Mary y pensaba en la vida que le esperaba dentro de poco. Esta tranquilo desde hace unos diez minutos. Su helado aún estaba intacto, a no ser por la crema que se la había comido junto con las galletas de chocolate, y es que lo que más hacia era simplemente pensar y mirar el mar tan fijamente que ni escuchaba o veía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba sumergido en su mente y eso lo llevaba a una sola cosa, y era una mujer. Una bandeja que arrojaron al piso lo despertó de sus pensamientos profundos y por fin vio lo que sucedía en su entorno. Habían seis chicas tomando un helado, dos mesas más adelante que le miraban y reían de una forma que lo hizo avergonzarse. Hasta en ese país le miraban las chicas y le sonreían. Qué le iba a hacer, era un hombre atractivo, de apariencia joven, de un rostro perfectamente hecho para parecer un ángel, no podía esperar menos de las chicas. Les sonrió avergonzado mirando la mesa y jugando con las dos galletas que le quedaban y que estaban con el chocolate pegado en el plato blanco. Una de ellas, rubia, alta, de ojos azules se dio vuelta para mirarlo, sonreírle, y hablarme con asentó diferente al que tenía Mary.

-Oye...¿Podemos saber como te llamas?-Le pregunto coquetamente.  
-No.-Respondió sonriendo.  
Las chicas quedaron perplejas por la respuesta, y la joven de ojos azules no parecía estar conforme con esa decidida respuesta.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque...-Hyde miró el mar y se sonrió al reflejo del mismo en el ventanal.-Porque no sé para qué quieren saber mi nombre...  
-Porque te encontramos muy guapo y tierno...  
-No es una razón.  
-La es.-Dijo ella sonriendo.  
-Hyde...-Llamó Mary desde el pasillo, al verlo conversar con esas chicas, que por lo que Mary vio y escucho, eran argentinas.-Amor...me dijeron que estabas aquí...

Las chicas miraron a Mary de pies a cabeza, hasta que Hyde se puso de pie y la tomó de la cintura para besarla lentamente.

-¿Porqué hablas con esas chicas?-Pregunto Mary en un murmullo.  
-No lo sé..  
-Sí, claro...

Mary se sentó frente a Hyde, tapando la vista panorámica de aquellas chicas argentinas que murmuraban y les miraban con antipatía. Hyde le sonrió a Mary y tomó sus manos tibias, para besarlas y sonreírle galantemente.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Le preguntó.  
-No, solo quiero decirte que te ves bien de esa forma...  
-¿Qué forma?

Hyde se miró la ropa y sonrió. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de tela delgada color blanco y una polera sin mangas crema con letras rojas apegada al cuerpo.

-Tu no te quedas atrás.-Le dijo poniéndose de pie con ella para hacerla girar lentamente frente a él sin soltar sus manos.

Mary llevaba una falda lila hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, unos zapatos de taco mediano, una polera floreada lila con rosa y un colgante de oro con una piedra rosa que en su interior se dibujaba un pequeño corazón. Su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado levemente, además de estar maquillada en tonos suaves que armonizaban su rostro de niña.

-Te vez hermosa...  
-¿Si? Pues, entonces no me sentiré mal estando al lado de este galán¿Nos vamos?  
-Con gusto...

Pasear por la orilla de la playa, entre las luces de la ciudad y las estrellas, más la hermosa luna llena, era todo un espectáculo que a Hyde parecía conmoverlo. Sus amigos conversaban en japonés, paseando por la orilla de la playa, fumando y riendo, para dejar a esa pareja de enamorados tranquilos.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de este lugar?-Le preguntó Hyde apoyando su mentón en su hombro, mirando en ella el cielo negro y estrellado.  
-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto sonriendo.  
-Tú...  
-Solo lo dices para que me sienta bien y te de un beso...¿O no?  
-No, es verdad, yo estoy aquí por ti, por nadie más...  
-Y te has encontrado con cada mujer que te halagan y te sonríen descaradamente..  
-¿Estas celosa?  
-Sí, eres el hombre que amo, no quiero compartirte con nadie más...al menos físicamente.-Le dijo besando su mejilla.  
-Eso es bueno, yo tampoco quiero compartirte...  
-Mañana cenaremos en la casa de mis padres y será maravilloso..-  
-Lo será...navidad en verano suena fantástico...  
-Lo sé...¿Seguimos a los chicos?  
-Esta bien..

Se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando por la playa siguiendo a tres individuos japoneses que bromeaban y se reían como locos mojándose los pies con la helada y salada agua proveniente del océano que separaba sus países.

Pasear por la noche por esos lugares era algo que hacia que el corazón de Mary comenzara a sentir la inexplorable complejidad de la satisfacción de enorgullecerse de tener algo que muchas querían tener. Un novio comprensible, fantástico, todo a una figura musical oriental deseable, y con unos amigos que, a pesar de las edades que doblaban la suya, eran como unos niños. Sin embargo, esta no sería lo que ella recordaría de sus vacaciones con su adorable grupo, el mayor orgullo y emoción de su vida la viviría en pocas horas./


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPITULO 49: "El miedo por la media noche"**

Era el día, el famoso día "0" para la futura vida. Todos estaba nerviosos. En la casa de Mary todo estaba listo, y esperaban a los invitados extranjeros que se encargaron de llamar un taxi que les llevara hasta ese lugar. Hyde estaba vestido como nunca antes, galante, como si fuese a ir a la mejor presentación de su vida. El negro era su favorito para vestir, y sería lo más sobrio para ir a hacer lo que siempre imagino que no haría hasta pasado las 40 años. Como era verano en ese lugar del mundo, tendría que adecuarse al clima, sin perder ese color. Llevaba una camisa negra de seda, el cuello sin abrochar, sin corbata, un pantalón de tela negra, opaca y una chaqueta que llevaría en las manos camino a ese hogar que destruiría con hechos y palabras. Era lo casual, pero comprado especialmente para esa ocasión.

-Estoy listo..-Dijo presentándose en el lobby del hotel ante sus amigos, y otras personas.  
-Vaya¿Dónde es la entrega de los premios oscar?-Pregunto Tetsu.  
-No se burlen.  
-Pero si te vez divino!-Dijo Ken riéndose de lo mejor.  
-Estoy preocupado, no hago otra cosa más que preocuparme de esta noche...¿A caso no lo entienden?  
-Sí, te entendemos perfectamente, pero nos da risa tu vestuario, te vez tan gentil y bueno..-Le dijo Ken apoyando su mano en uno de sus hombros.  
-No, no lo hacen, pero bueno, es la hora¿Vamos?  
-Andando se ha dicho!

Subieron al taxi que habían llamado, con bolsas de regalo en las manos para quienes les habían invitado, y se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa de Mary, aquel 24 de diciembre. La preocupación de Hyde era muy evidente, tenía un rostro muy serio, con sus ojos perdidos en cualquier lugar, no escuchaba a nadie más que así mismo, estaba confundido, no había hablado con las primeras personas que definirían su futuro ideal, este sería el día de dos fases tomadas de la mano que tranquilizarían ese corazón que en cada minuto se aceleraba cada vez más. ¿Por qué la vida se basaba en el amor? Odiaría el amor si fuese rechazado, pero estaba en el momento crucial de su eterno descanso espiritual, o eso era lo que pensaba mientras veía pasar a su lado los vehículos que Mary llamaba microbuses, colectivos y otros que el conocía perfectamente. Su mano se dormía de tanto estar apretando su mejilla derecha, su codo comenzaba a dolerle por ser apoyado en una ventana, también comenzaba a marearse viendo tantas cosas pasar tan rápido que apenas podía captarlos, se acercaba la noche, las horas eran importantes para su misión, la misión de...ser querido en una relación poderosa.  
En la esquina del pasaje estaba ella. La había divisado desde la esquina, estaba hermosa, en facha común, pero maravillosa para alguien con tan profundos pensamientos como él.  
-Mary, amor mio...  
-?  
-Que romántico esta este desdichado!-Exclamo Ken, bajando del taxi.

Hyde tomo a Mary de la cintura con suavidad y le dio un beso en los labios cálidos por un breve instante, mirándola a los ojos y dejándola tomar el aliento que le había robado.

-También me da gusto verte..-Dijo Mary sonriendo asustada por ese beso tan, expresivo y especial.  
-Te extrañe mucho...  
-Yo también...

Eran las siete de la tarde, y comenzaba a oscurecer. El cielo estaba anaranjado, desde aquel pasaje se podía ver parte de la ciudad y el cielo hermoso ocultándose tras los cerros. Hyde la beso nuevamente y suspiró para tomar su mano y sonreírle.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto ella notando una tristeza por su parte, evidente, y que le daba un toque mágico de ángel.  
-No me ocurre nada...  
-Te vez muy atractivo¿Sabes?  
-¿Tu crees?  
-Sí, lo menos que tendrá que hacer mi madre será alagarte..  
-Me basta contigo..  
-Claro...  
-¿Y nosotros no existimos?-Pregunto Tetsu extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados.  
-Disculpen, buenas tardes, galantes caballeros¿Gustan acompañarme a mi casa?  
-Encantados...

Los padres de Mary los recibieron de una manera tan cordial que todos se asustaron, claro que Hyde el doble, por la sencilla razón de ser el novio de su hija, el causante de su ida a Japón, y permanencia junto a él. Se sentaron a conversar un momento, solo los que hablaban en español, porque los que no sabían estaban mirando perplejos a los dueños de casa y a una jovencita de 15 años que se reía de ellos, y que era Adela, la hermana menor de Mary, que trataba de comprender lo que decían e intentando que le entendieran con mímicas que solo causaban risas.

-¿Te molesta si ayudo a mi mamá?-Le preguntó su novia después de una media hora.  
-Para nada, Mary, ve, es tu deber¿O no?  
-Sí, no tardo..-Le dijo besándolo en la mejilla y soltando su mano para encerrarse con su madre en la cocina.  
-Esta guapo tu novio..-Comentó su madre encendiendo el hervidor eléctrico.  
-¿Qué? Ah, Hyde es así, siempre viste de una forma que nadie puede dejar de mirarlo...y eso que tu eras la que decía que era feo, una mujer..  
-¿Yo? Pero ahora parece un caballero, muy guapo y decente, y bien ubicado.  
-Así es..-Dijo sonrojándose y recordando aquel cumpleaños tan especial.

En la sala había un concurso de mímica, y un poco más allá dos hombres tratando de entenderse en una conversación serena, profunda, confusa, misteriosa, y real.

-Necesito decirle lo que pasa, usted es el primero que debe saberlo, porque es su padre y yo lo respeto, aunque recién nos conocemos.-Dijo Hyde probando un cigarro de fabricación chilena.  
-¿Estas seguro?  
-Sí, estoy seguro de todo, desde lo que siento por ella hasta querer el futuro...sé cuales serán los inconvenientes, la negación de los padres, el rechazo de ella, cualquier cosa lo soportare, pero la quiero, quiero que sea para mí, que este para siempre conmigo, y aunque sus padres se opongan, yo la seguiré queriendo y no daré un paso atrás...Y debo dejar de fumar, a ella no le gusta.-Dijo apagando el cigarro en un ceniceros que estaba junto a él.  
-La decisión es de ella, es mayor de edad, decidió irse a España, luego a Japón, persiguiendo a un individuo que no conocía del todo, se quedó con él, esta trabajando, aprendió ingles, y un poco de Japonés, ella esta bien, no esta perdida, esta bien centrada, al menos en ese aspecto.  
-¿Usted me da el permiso?  
-Tengo que hablarlo con mi esposa, pero la decisión de aceptarte es de Mary, no la de nosotros...pero sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo en que un desconocido para nosotros quiera amarrarla en un país distante.  
-No la voy a confinar a estar siempre a mi lado, pero...  
-Espero que valga la pena y que no nos arrepintamos después.  
-No se preocupe, no pasara.

Mary vio a ambos hombres sonriendo, y eso era bueno, no se rechazaban, un alivio para su corazón intranquilo.  
Las cosas estaban marchando a la perfección. Tetsu, Ken y Yukihiro se entretenían adivinando palabras y tratando de decir algunas que habían aprendido de Mary, como por ejemplo "Diantre", "Maldición", "Que me parta un rayo", cosas por el estilo que Mary solía decir cuando algo le salía mal, y que era a menudo.

-¿De que hablan?-Pregunto sentándose al lado de ellos, mirando de reojo a su padre y su novio.  
-De nada, ellos no me entienden.-Respondió Adela.  
-Yo los comunico¿Qué quieres decirles?  
-Que son unos payasos.-Dijo su hermana riendo.  
-Ok.

Mary les dijo eso en ingles, porque aún tenia problemas con el idioma japonés, era complicado, prefería seguir con el idioma más conocido, que se había hecho su fuerte durante los últimos meses.

-¿Payasos?-Pregunto Tetsu.  
-Sí, payasos, no es la única que lo piensa.-Rió Mary.  
-¿Y tienen esposa, novia?-Pregunto Adela, y Mary lo tradujo al ingles.  
-mmm, solo...-Dijo Tetsu mirando acomplejado a Mary.  
-él sale con una chica que también canta, es de un grupo muy conocido en Japón, nunca lo admite.-Dijo Mary en Español.-Ken...persigue a mi mejor amiga, y ella no lo quiere ver ni en pintura, y Yukihiro...-Dijo mirando a Yuki.-No tengo idea, nunca habla de su vida sentimental..  
-Ahhh..

El padre de la joven dejó a Hyde solo, sentando, pensando, mirando el cigarro apagado dentro de un cenicero de cobre. Según la conversación que habían tenido nada podía salir mal esa noche, a menos que Mary ocultara todo y le diera un "No" como respuesta. La media noche se acercaba, era la hora de morir, vivir o simplemente callar. Esperaría esa hora para comenzara decir todo lo que quería para su vida futura con ella, y nadie lo callaría hasta que hiciera eso que ahora comenzaba a comprimir su corazón, a ahogarlo, los nervios estaban comenzando a aniquilarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Le preguntó Mary sentándose a su lado con aparente preocupación.  
-Nada..-Respondió mirándola con una sonrisa triste.  
-¿Te sientes bien¿Te dijo algo mi padre? Dime..  
-Me siento bien, y tu padre no me ha dicho más que verdades y aprobaciones.  
-¿Aprobaciones¿Me puedes explicar eso?  
-No..  
-¿Secreto de hombres?  
-Por el momento, si.  
-Bueno, que le haré...Cenaremos a las 10, falta poco, así que iré a arreglarme.  
-Pero si te vez hermosa..  
-No estoy para la ocasión...Necesito estar a tu altura.  
-Pero si medimos lo mismo!  
-Hyde, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, vuelvo luego...-Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La cena sería a las diez, duraría hasta las once, tendría hasta las doce para tranquilizarse o preocuparse más de la cuenta, faltaba poco, era la cuenta regresiva, y el padre de Mary ya estaba con su esposa dialogando a puerta cerrada en una de las habitaciones sobre el futuro de su hija y del desconocido cantante japonés.

Mientras Mary trataba de ponerse a la altura de Hyde, él estaba aburrido, tomando un baso de agua que Adela le había llevado, antes de desaparecer de la casa para hablar por teléfono con unas amigas. La casa no era muy grande, pero acogía. La sala con sillones antiguos, plantas, cortinas claras, muros claros, lámparas de vidrio en forma de flor, alfombras de colores verdosos y café, velas decorativas en una esquina, un perro negro en la entrada tomando una siesta, la escalera de madera barnizada, un comedor de colores oscuros, muy especial, y fotografías en las paredes de la familia.  
Eran las nueve y media y Mary aún no bajaba. Hyde se había aburrido, se unió a sus amigos y comenzaron a hablar sobre si eran famosos en ese país o eran unos completos desconocidos, recordando las historias de Mary, Tetsu señaló que un pequeño porcentaje de la población Chilena sabía de ellos, y que Mary siempre perteneció a él.

Hyde miraba la escalera, esperaba nervioso que Mary bajara, miraba el reloj, miraba el numero 12 y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, tratando de calmarlo con agua potable.

-No tomes tanto!-Le decía Tetsu.-Te vas a enfermar!  
-Es lo único que puedo beber en estas circunstancias, y necesito tranquilizarme con algo.  
-¿Te golpeamos?-Le preguntó Ken preparando su puño.  
-No, estropearían mi traje.  
El celular de uno de ellos comenzó a sonar. Tenían suerte en tener antena satelital para comunicarse con cualquier persona en el mundo. Y el seleccionado para hablar a Japón fue Tetsu que miró con espanto la pantalla.  
-¿Quién es?-Preguntaron sus amigos.  
-Una amiga..-Dijo sonriendo nervioso.  
-Ah, es Kaori, deberías dejar de esconderla, ya sabemos que sales con ella y que hacen cosas malas cuando están solos.-Dijo Ken quitándole el teléfono celular.-Veamos, Buenas tardes, Kaori...si, esta aquí...en seguida, ten Tet-chan  
-Gracias, que amable...  
Todos se rieron de él y lo empujaron hasta la puerta principal para que saliera a hablar tranquilo con su "amiga especial"  
-No sé para que sigue con ese juego de "escondamos nuestras novias"-Rió Yukihiro.  
-No le gusta mostrar a Kaori, no entiendo por qué, si es bonita..-Dijo Hyde.  
-Debe estar loco, yo sacaría provecho teniendo a Kaori de novia..-Dijo Ken.  
-Te acusare con Nalene..-Grito Tetsu entrando a la casa.-Le diré a Nalene.  
-Dile, quizás logre ponerla celosa.-Rió Ken.  
-Eres muy malo¿Sabias?  
-Sí, sobre todo en la cama...-Dijo riendo sin poder parar.  
-Que locura.-Suspiro Hyde mirando nuevamente le reloj.  
-Oye..deja de mirar el reloj y mira a tu noviecita..-Le dijo Ken, pegándole en el brazo para que reaccionara.  
-¿Novia?-Pregunto volteando hacia la escalera viendo a su novia en la mitad de la escalera sonriéndoles dulcemente.

Cuando Ken le pegó en el brazo y le dijo que dejara el reloj y mirara a su novia, el corazón quiso salirse de control, mas cuando giró su cabeza hacia la escalera y vio a su novia.

-Dios mío, se ve hermosa...-Dijo Tetsu embelesado, claro que reacciono de inmediato con los golpes sucesivos de Ken y Yukihiro.  
-Mary..-Dijo Hyde volteando completamente hacia la escalera.  
-Sí, soy yo, no me mires así!-Le dijo avergonzada viéndolo caminar hacia ella deteniéndose a los pies de la escalera.  
-Te vez hermosa.  
-Gracias¿Crees que ahora estoy a tu altura?  
-No, con esos zapatos me ganaste en unos tres centímetros.  
-No hablo de estatura...-Rió Mary tomando la mano estirada de Hyde.-Hablo de lo elegante, supongo.-Le dijo llegando hasta él lentamente, hasta quedarse quieta junto a él, mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo contra su cuerpo, el corazón de él.  
-Me has superado...si que lo has hecho..-Le dijo sonriendo nervioso, alcanzando sus labios con suavidad, para solo posarlos, cerrar los ojos y respirar superficialmente.  
-Solo es navidad!-Dijo Tetsu.-¿Para qué se arreglan como para ir a los premios Oscar! Solo es navidad!-Dijo de nuevo, un poco enojado.  
-Sí, pero no puedo dejar que Hyde me vea como siempre, es una ocasión especial...¿Verdad cariño?  
-¿Cariño?  
-Sí, lo es...claro que lo es..-Respondió serio, mirando su rostro, el color de sus ojos, sus labios húmedos y brillantes.

Mary estaba junto a él, con un vestido largo, una mano bajo la rodilla, con zapatos de taco mediano negros, y el cabello tomado delicadamente, era perfecta para más de alguno en esa sala.

-Bueno, esta todo listo..-Anunció la madre de la joven viendo a la pareja abrazada a los pies de la escalera.-¿Cenamos?  
-Sí-Aceptaron todos a las 10 con cinco minutos.

Ahora los nervios de Hyde habían aumentado en un 200, al ver a Mary tan bella, al ver la hora, al recordar su regalo, al recordar todo su nerviosismo comenzaba de nuevo a tratar de aniquilarlo lo más que podía, a ahogarlo, como si alguien apretara su cuello, estaba con frío, eran la sensación más extraña que había podido recordar en toda su vida, y ya no la aguantaba. Su novia conversaba con sus amigos en ingles, y en japonés. Las copas de vino tinto de él y de Tetsu estaban intactas, eran los únicos que no habían probado gota de aquel vino de cosecha chilena y que en la casa solían consumir con las comidas. Hubiese sido fácil si tomara todo el vino¿Se hubiese relajado? Mejor lo dejaba lejos, evitando malas experiencias.

**Continuara...**


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPITULO 50: "El mejor regalo de navidad"  
**

La hora avanzaba, y la cena había comenzado en silencio. Cenaron entrada, plato de fondo, postre, café, y una conversación superficial que Hyde seguía sin problema, dando su opinión, sin una sola sonrisa, y nervioso porque Mary no dejaba de mirarlo. Cuanto daría para que fuese el fin del mundo cuando miró el reloj del comedor y vio angustioso las 11 de la noche con diez minutos. Se levantaron de la mesa y se reunieron todos en la sala, sentados en los sillones, para seguir con la conversación, mientras Mary se encargaba con su madre y su hermana de limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos de la cena. Hyde no quería fumar, se le notaría mucho su nerviosismo, estaba intentando parecer relajado y despreocupado, pero el reloj le indicaba a cada instante que faltaba poco para el final de todo. Sus amigos parecían no preocuparse, fumaban dos en la entrada de la casa junto a un tercero que hablaba y hablaba sin parar en un idioma complicado. El padre de su novia lo miraba fijamente, con las manos tapando su boca, analizando la situación y quizás reflexionando sobre la respuesta que le había dado a la pregunta de aquel hombre que casi doblaba la de Mary.

-Hable con mi esposa.-Dijo al fin el padre de Mary.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Sí, y como te dije antes, la única decisión valedera en esta situación es la de Mary, no la de nosotros.  
-Pero...¿No les molesta que lo haga?  
-Para ser sincero, un poco, porque no te conocemos lo suficiente y no queremos que en el futuro hallan problemas por ser ambos de culturas distintas.  
-Vivimos en mundos diferentes, eso lo entiendo, pero, yo no actúo como los antiguos orientales, no le haré daño, nunca...  
-Si ella confía en ti, no habrá ningún problema.  
-Claro...

Hyde afirmo con la cabeza y apretó su cuello con fuerza, para desvanecer el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Era tan complicado seguir resistiendo el nerviosismo por las doce de la noche que ya quería morir, estaba apunto de patear el suelo y llorar molesto por el tiempo tan lento. El reloj se burlaba e él, eran las once y media de la noche y Mary llegó a su lado, sentándose junto a él y tomando su mano con fuerza.

-¿Te sientes bien¿Quieres un café?-Le pregunto acariciando su pelo, cerca de su mejilla izquierda.  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo conversaba con tu padre..-Dijo mirando a quien era su "suegro"  
-Pero te vez preocupado...  
-No, quizás es el cansancio...  
-¿Estas cansado?  
-Un poco...nada alarmante..  
-Espero que no me estés mintiendo...  
-No¿Por qué te mentiría?

Mary sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios que le hizo sentirse seguro de si mismo, aunque el reloj se burlaba cada vez más de él, ya eran un cuarto para las doce de la noche.

-No entiendo por qué hay que esperar las doce para abrir regalos, desde niño que estoy en contra de eso..-Dijo Tetsu fastidiado también por la hora.  
-¿Qué te dará Kaori?-Preguntó Ken.  
-¿Quién?  
-Tu novia...  
-Mmm, es privado...  
-¿Te hará un show privado como lo hizo Hyde?  
-No sé, no me interesa..  
-Que novio más indiferente..

Hyde cerró los ojos para convencerse de lo que haría, ya tenía la aprobación de los padres, solo faltaba el "si" de Mary y todo estaría resuelto. Lentamente comenzó el reloj a avanzar, escucho conversaciones sonrió ante comentarios de Mary hasta que alguien dijo en español "Ya son las doce".  
-Bien, es hora de los regalos!-Dijo Adela emocionada, porque sabía que algo le habían traído de Japón.

Mary soltó la mano de Hyde y le dio sus obsequios a sus padres y hermana, traídos directamente desde Japón. Hyde le observaba en silencio, siguiendo cada movimiento de sus labios que formaban en cada instante una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora mis regalos para los japonecitos..-Dijo Mary llevando al sillón unas bolsas.-Los compré ayer, para qué traerlos de Japón si deben tener algún recuerdo de estas vacaciones conmigo en mi país. Este es para Tetsu.-Dijo dándole un regalo a Tetsu, con un beso en la mejilla, incluido, siendo este último el que más le gusto a él.-El siguiente para Ken, este es de mi parte, y este otro te lo manda Nalene, y no me preguntes por qué, no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué te lo envía..  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes.  
-Este para Yuki, espero que te guste.. Y el final para mi cantante favorito..-Dijo Mary deteniéndose frente a Hyde.  
-¿Qué?-Preguntó Hyde poniéndose de pie junto a ella que le sonreía dulcemente.  
-Este es mi regalo para ti, espero que te guste..  
-Si es tuyo, claro que me gustará, no lo dudes.-Le respondió tomando entre sus manos una caja mediana de papel azul.

Con cuidado comenzó a rasgar el papel, teniendo cuidado en no estropearlo completamente. En sus manos quedo una caja de cartón blanco el que abrió con lentitud hasta descubrir algo que le provoco una sonrisa tierna, desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos.

-Siempre supe que tú tenias mi corazón.-Le dijo besándole los labios.  
-Piensa que es el mío, solo mío..  
-¿Tu corazón?  
-Sí, mi corazón de vidrio azul.-Respondió sonriendo alegremente, porque a Hyde le había gustado su regalo, un corazón de vidrio azul con letras doradas en el medio que decían "Te amo, Hyde"  
-Es mi turno.-Dijo Hyde volviendo a besarla.-Espero que mi regalo también te guste..-Le dijo metiendo su mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.-Bueno...  
Mary se sorprendió al ver que Hyde se arrodillaba frente a ella, con las manos extendidas, sosteniendo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, color negro.  
-Hyde¿Qué haces?-Preguntó asustada.  
-Mary¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Le preguntó abriendo la pequeña caja para enseñarle un hermoso anillo de oro con un rubí en el centro.

Mary no comprendía, no sabía que decir, Hyde estaba allí, ofreciéndole el mundo, pidiéndole lo que nunca imagino que haría, ante tu familia, y sus amigos. Todos sonreían en silencio, parecía un sueño, era inexplicable e incomprensible.

-Hyde.-Dijo Mary en un susurro que lo asustó.-¿Qué dices?  
-Que..si quieres casarte conmigo..-Contestó levantando una ceja, con expresión de miedo.  
-Pero..Hyde..-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, en una actitud que el imagino como una pesadilla.  
-Estoy aquí para pedirte que te cases conmigo...-Le dijo de nuevo.  
-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
-Por eso estoy aquí, arrodillado frente a ti, ofreciéndote este anillo de ...compromiso.-Dijo bajando lentamente sus manos, pero Mary lo detuvo y sonrió.-¿Entonces, quieres casarte conmigo?-Volvió a preguntar.  
-Hyde...yo te amo, y...claro que quiero casarme contigo.-Le dijo arrodillándose junto a él y besándolo en los labios por un largo tiempo, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que rodaron por su mejilla y cayeron al hombro de Hyde.  
-Mary..-Suspiró Hyde abrazándola con fuerza.  
-Esto es un sueño..-Dijo ella llorando.  
-No, te he pedido matrimonio...-Le respondió en susurros, tomándola de los brazos para dejarla a su lado, mirando su rostro lloroso que no podía creer lo que ocurría.  
-Te lo he pedido porque te amo te quiero a mi lado para siempre...  
-Hyde...

Hyde tomo su mano y colocó aquel anillo de compromiso que guardo unos días para esta ocasión, luego beso el anillo y a ella, para terminar abrazándola con los aplausos espontáneos de sus amigos, y de los padres de la joven.  
Mary le miraba con una sonrisa, intentando aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo desesperadamente, ahora sus manos estaban unidas, su relación estaba siendo fortalecida por un compromiso. Ahora era su prometida, la mujer con la cual se casaría en un corto tiempo más.

-Bueno, celebremos!-Dijo Adela tratando de hacer reaccionar a sus padres.  
-Sí...Celebremos.

Abrieron una botella de champaña y sirvieron las copas para celebrar el compromiso hecho exactamente a las 00: 20 minutos del día 25 de diciembre, en Chile.

-Salud por la pareja!-Dijo Adela mirando a Tetsu que no parecía muy feliz.  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-Le preguntó Ken.-¿No estas feliz por la pareja?  
-Lo estoy...-Dijo mirando el suelo.-Pero es que...Ahora será todo más difícil e importante.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Están comprometidos, todo lo malo que pase desde ahora será para romper su relación para siempre..  
-No te entiendo.  
-Yo si...-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-No estoy hablando de mí, no tengo razones para romper su relación, pero hay varias personas que si lo quieren hacer..  
-¿Cómo Gackt?  
-Justamente.  
-No te preocupes, será difícil separar a estos novios.  
-Te amo, te amo!-Le día Hyde besando su mejilla.  
-Ven, tenemos que hablar..  
-¿De qué?  
-De esto, vamos!-Le dijo tomándolo de la mano y tironeándolo hasta afuera, en el pasillo solitario que unía el jardín con el patio.

Mientras adentro celebraban el compromiso, ellos, afuera se miraban en silencio, tratando de hablar sobre lo que les pasaba. Mary lo puso contra la pared, y lo sujeto de los brazos, apegándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, respirando en su rostro, y rozando sus labios con delicadeza.

-¿Por esto estabas preocupado, verdad?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.  
-Sí, era por esto, tenia miedo.  
-¿Miedo porqué?  
-Miedo porque podían rechazarme tus padres, o tu misma. Me asustaste cuando te propuse matrimonio y no me respondiste, tu rostro parecía odiarme..  
-¿De verdad? Es que me sorprendiste!  
-Yo soy sorprendente...  
-Pobre de ti, debiste sufrir mucho pensando en si te aceptaría mi familia y yo...  
-Si, sufrí mucho, no sabes cuanto, pero ahora cállate y bésame.-Le dijo cazando sus labios para morderlos y besarlos.  
-Hyde, nunca pensé que me amaras tanto como para esto..  
-Dudaste de mi¿Verdad?  
-Sí.-Le respondió dejando acariciar su rostro por las suaves manos de su prometido.  
-No lo hagas más, yo te amo demasiado, si no te hubiese perseguido en España, parecía un demente buscándote por todas partes¿No lo crees?  
-Sí, lo creo, eres un demente, y te amo, te amo te amo!  
-Entonces cállate y deja que te bese, porque me estas matando..  
-No creas que por estar comprometidos tienes el paso libre..-Le dijo ella apoyando su frente en su mentón.  
-¿No tengo el paso libre?  
-No, no lo tienes..  
-Que lastima, pero ahora bésame, please.  
Mary se rió y lo beso desesperadamente, aceptando sus mordiscos y sus lamidos de felino, solo hasta que alguien tironeo a Mary y los hizo volver a la realidad.  
-Ya basta¿No se pueden esperar? No, tiene que venir a lo oscuro a besarse, Mary, te llaman por teléfono.  
-¿Quién?  
-No sé, creo que una amiga.  
-Esta bien  
-Amor, no te vallas!-Le pidió Hyde abrazándola con fuerza, pero Tetsu la tironeaba hacia él para que se dejaran de besar.  
-Hyde, tengo que ir a atender ese llamado.  
-Luego...ahora eres mía..  
-No es tuya, ella tiene que atender el teléfono.  
-Basta los dos, suéltenme, me están estropeando..  
-Esta bien.  
Ambos la soltaron y la dejaron irse al teléfono, quedándose ellos mirando seriamente, como queriendo lanzarse y matarse, claro que Tetsu se hecho a reír y el enojo de Hyde hacia el entrometido se quedó nulo.  
-Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, vas a dar una mala impresión, creerán que te comprometiste para jugar con ella.  
-No lo hago.  
-Si lo haces, luego la besaras tranquilo en Japón, ahora ve donde sus padres a poner cara de "santo"  
-Esta bien...

Tetsu movió la cabeza hacia los lados y le siguió, estaba claro que Hyde era un depravado que solo quería tomar a Mary y no soltarla jamás, eso él no lo aguantaría./


	51. Chapter 51

**CAPITULO 51: "Las vacaciones perfectas" Primera parte.**

Los suspiros eran interminables, nadie podía hacer que Hyde se quedara callado y dejara de decir que era el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Sus amigos estaban hartos de él, ya estaban que le golpeaban y lanzaban al mar, pero tenían que aguantar, quedaban pocos días para regresar a Japón, y a seguir trabajando paulatinamente.

-Mary dijo que hoy iríamos a pasear con más calma.-Dijo Yukihiro cuando tomaban desayuno.  
-Mary, que nombre mas hermoso.-Dijo Hyde mirando por la ventana.  
-Patético, Estas peor que Romeo! Tu no eres Hyde¿Qué hiciste con él?-Pregunto Ken con el ceño fruncido.  
-Soy yo, Hyde, solo que enamorado y feliz.-Contestó mirándolos con brillantes ojos.  
-Los compromisos matan, hombre!-Dijo Ken riendo.  
-No puedo creer que este con ella, que estemos comprometidos para casarnos.  
-Lo hiciste, te arrodillaste ante ella y le pediste matrimonio..-Respondió Tetsu.  
-Vaya, que sueño más hermoso, estoy tan tranquilo que me desconozco.-Sonrió Hyde bebiendo café.-¿A que hora llegará Mary?  
-10 en punto.-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-Son las 10.-Dijo Hyde mirando su reloj.-Bien, he nacido de nuevo, afuera los demonios.  
-Hyde, no seas patético, aunque ya lo eres, pero no estés en el aire flotando!-Le pidió Tetsu.  
-Ya se me pasará, ya pasará.-Dijo mirando hacia delante y viendo a Mary cruzar la puerta, con pantalón de tela color crema y una polera verdosa con bordes cremas.  
-Buenos días!-Saludo ella deteniéndose en la mesa de los hombres orientales.

Hyde la miró con grandes ojos y se atoró con su propia saliva, se puso nervioso, estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado.

-Amor¿Cómo estas?-Preguntó ella viéndolo salir de aquella mesa hasta estar frente a ella y besarla tranquilamente.  
-Mi vida...  
-¿Soy tu vida?-Pregunto riendo.  
-Sí, lo eres, eres mi prometida!-Le dijo tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola con fuerza para girar con ella un breve instante.  
-Mi papá me prestó el auto, a si que tenemos que irnos.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Al puerto, y al Mall.  
-¿Mall?-Preguntó Tetsu  
-Centro comercial.  
-Bien, ropa, ropa!-Dijo Ken.

Hicieron la primera escala en el puerto de Valparaíso. Mary estaba feliz, le estaba enseñando su mundo a quienes jamás creyó conocer, y parecían disfrutarlo. Miraban el mar, los barcos, los cruceros anclados, a las personas que pasaban a su lado y les miraban inquietos, además era razonable, viendo a Tetsu con su cabello desordenado y unos pantalones cortos de color amarillo. Era como un verdadero sueño, como una película de aquellas que solo son películas.

-Y este es el puerto, aquí llegan los turistas en cruceros lujosos...  
-Un día podríamos estar en un crucero..-Dijo Hyde apoyándose en la baranda que separaba el mar de la tierra.  
-Sí, sería genial.-Dijo Ken.  
-Ustedes no, con Mary¿Verdad?  
-Pues...no sé.-Respondió nerviosa tomando la mano estirada de Hyde quien la hizo caminar hasta él, para abrazarla por la espalda y besar sus hombros.  
-Mira ese mar...  
-Tan verde..-Dijo sonriendo.  
-No, mira hacia donde se pierde el horizonte...es hermoso...  
-Lo sé, a mi me gusta...  
-Tu me gustas..  
-Oh, gracias..  
-¿Quiere hacer el titánic con Mary?-Pregunto Tetsu mirando entre cejas.  
-Buena idea tiene Tetsu..-Rió Hyde.-Extiende los brazos..  
-¿Qué?-Preguntó Mary girando su cabeza hacia él.-No te voy a dejar...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tienes antecedentes...no lo haré.  
-Extiéndelos te dije, no me contradigas...-Le dijo tomando sus brazos y extendiéndolo a los lados, apegado a su cuerpo.  
-Hyde, cuidado con lo que haces...-Le advirtió mirando hacia el frente, manteniendo sus brazos a los lados, y sintiendo las manos de Hyde en su cintura, bajando cuidadosamente hasta su abdomen.-Hyde, no bajes más...  
-No lo haré, pero cierra los ojos y siénteme..  
-No voy a hacer eso! Me fue mal la ultima vez.  
-Confía en mí...  
-No, discúlpame, Hyde...-Dijo enojada.  
-Bueno..jeje...eres inteligente.-Rió él rascándose con un dedo la nariz.-Por eso me gustas tanto...  
-No es tonta...Mary, quiero un helado.-Dijo Tetsu tomándola de la mano y llevándosela hacia los negocios de comida.  
-Esta bien, pero no me jales tan fuerte!

Yuki rió y vio a Hyde, que se afirmaba al barandal para mirar fijamente el mar de color verdoso, a sus pies, y azul luminoso hacia el perdido horizonte.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Le pregunto viendo a Ken, el cual se dirigía a mirar a Tetsu y a Mary.  
-¿Crees que esto sea para siempre?  
-¿El mar? No creo que se seque..  
-No, hablo de mi compromiso con Mary.  
-Ah, solo piensa¿Ella te ama?  
-Sí...supongo..  
-¿Tu la amas?  
-Como a nadie en el mundo..  
-Entonces mientras ustedes se amen, lo demás no importa, el amor prevalece, aunque el mundo se destruya...  
-Suena bien...  
-Claro que si, el amor verdadero es fuerte, no se destruye, y si se destruye, es porque realmente no se quiere o se confía en el otro y en la vida...  
-Que profundo...Me inspire para escribir una canción...  
-Hazlo, podría ser nuestro próximo single..-Rió Yukihiro volteando para ver a Mary, con Tetsu y Ken del brazo, con un helado en las manos.  
-Tetsu volvió loco al vendedor.-Rió Mary dándole un helado a Hyde.  
-Gracias. ¿Que hizo este tipo?  
-Se puso a hablar conmigo en japonés y a preguntarle cosas al vendedor que comenzó a ponerlo nervioso!  
-Creo que después de esto, ese pobre hombre no trabajará más aquí...-Dijo Ken probando su helado de pasas al ron.  
-Hasta en el helado toma alcohol..-Rió Mary abrazando a Hyde.-Se lo diré a cierta persona...  
-¿Qué persona?  
-Secreto...  
-¿Me estas chantajeando?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.  
-No...pero piénsalo...  
-Lo haré, pero mientras devoraré este helado.  
-Sí, hazlo...ya veras...ella lo sabrá..-Murmuro Mary dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Subieron por los ascensores de los cerros de Valparaíso. Pasaron por todos los lugares turísticos de la zona, contemplaron la inmensidad del mar, museos marítimos, siempre con las miradas perplejas de gente de la zona que veia cómo un cuarteto de japoneses bromeaba en tres idiomas, vestidos extrañamente, lo que intensificaba el orgullo de Mary. Para las dos de la tarde, Mary decidió ir al centro comercial, mas conocido como Mall, en esos lugares. El más contento, sin duda alguna, fue Ken, quien iba decidido a gastar su dinero para comprar cosas que en Japón, no encontraría.  
Compraron casi todo lo que les llamo la atención, eso incluía accesorios de adorno estilo marítimo, ropa con inscripciones de la ciudad. Tetsu comió helado hasta que no pudo más, Yukihiro tranquilo los seguía con las manos en los bolsillos, y Hyde, le sonreía a su prometida con una inspiración que ameritaba un retrato. Luego, cuando ya oscurecía, se dirigieron a la playa, caminando descalzos por la arena amarilla, unos novios de la mano y el resto a empujones que terminaban en besar la arena.

-A sido un día muy agradable.-Suspiro Hyde llegando con su novia donde las olas podían tocar sus pies descalzos.  
-¿Te gustó el paseo?  
-Mas que eso, me gusto estar en tu compañía.-Le respondió tomando sus manos, mientras tres viejotes se lanzaban bolas de arena húmeda en las espaldas.  
-Nunca imagine que estaría en estas tierras...  
-Y yo jamás imagine que podría estar contigo de la mano mirando mi cielo...  
-Si..-Suspiro Hyde mirando junto a ella ese cielo tan profundo que los resguardaba.  
Desde lejos alguien los observaba, eran dos chicas y un chico de entre 16 y 22 años. Ellos tenían un celular en la mano y sonreían nerviosos, las jóvenes saltaban de la emoción y pasaban un dato que haría de L'arc-en-ciel, un enigma de la zona./

**CONTINUARA...**


	52. Chapter 52

**CAPITULO 52: "Si L'arc-en-ciel esta en Chile, va a tener que dar a su publico lo que se merece"**

Era increíble. Alguien había identificado a este cuarteto Japonés, y había corrido la voz hasta completar todo un grupito, aglomerado afuera del hotel donde ellos se hospedaban. La cara perpleja de Hyde estaba en la ventana de su habitación, cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? Hay carteles que dicen: "BIENVENIDOS L'ARC-EN-CIEL"- Hyde salió de la ventana y se sentó frente a Mary que estaba muy nerviosa tratando de entender a las 20 personas que estaban fuera del hotel gritando por el grupo.  
-Siéntanse orgullosos, los reconocieron en este mundo aparte!-Rió Mary mirando a un Tetsu que trataba de mirar a ese tumulto.  
-Fantástico, es genial, Hyde, alégrate!-Exclamo divertido.  
-Nos conocen en el occidente...-Dijo Ken encendiendo un cigarro.  
-¿Saludamos?-Pregunto Yukihiro justo cuando llamaron a la puerta y entró el gerente del hotel con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Con el permiso de los señores...Hay una cantidad de jóvenes bulliciosos que están preguntando por un grupo japonés, que seguramente lo integran ustedes, ya que son los únicos japoneses hospedados.¿Me harían el favor de hablar con ellos y tratar de que se vallan?  
Todos miraron a Mary, pero ella se tapo el rostro y sonrió nerviosa, para levantarse y mirar a Hyde con una mueca.  
-Si son tus fans me van a matar!  
-Genial! Digo, que mal..-Rió Tetsu.  
-Amor, yo te defiendo!  
-Hyde...a ti te raptaran, no sabes como son los fans aquí, se mueren!  
-¿Qué harán entonces?-Pregunto el gerente con los brazos cruzados.  
-Pueden mandar a los guardias? Si nos presentamos no sobreviviremos.-Dijo Mary con preocupación.

El gerente se asomo a la ventana, viendo una cámara de televisión y periodistas de una radio.

-No nos dijeron que pasaría esto, menos que eran un grupo musical conocido por la gente...-Dijo preocupado.  
-Nosotros no sabíamos que esto pasaría...-Suspiro Hyde.  
-Y esta la Tv.!-Grito Tetsu.-Yo quiero que me conozcan los chilenos y chilenas.  
-¿Qué haremos entonces?-Pregunto Yukihiro asomándose también a la ventana.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ken contesto, y los problemas no cesaban.

-Quieren que salgamos, quieren que demos entrevistas...¿Qué haremos?  
-Bueno...no se

Al siguiente minuto el celular de Hyde comenzó a sonar, esta vez era el productor, junto al manager del grupo.

-Han mandado a llamar a un representante chileno del sello para que nos apoyen.-Dijo Hyde después de estar media hora alegando en japonés con sus amigos y el teléfono.

Todos se miraron perplejos, no sabían que hacer, afuera había un tumulto enorme. Mary y tenia que irse a su casa, pero el problema presente se lo impedía.

-Bueno...¿puedo asomarme?-Pregunto Hyde entusiasmado.  
-¿Qué?

Hyde abrió las cortinas de la ventana, se arreglo la ropa y salió decidido al balcón, seguido por Mary quien lo tomo de la mano tratando de no ser vista por la aglomeración de fans.

-Es hyde! Es Hyde!-Gritaron todos al darse cuenta de que era Hyde, el que estaba en un alto balcón del hotel mirándoles y saludando con su bella mano a todos los presentes.  
-Hola..-Saludo con voz suave a todos los que gritaba su nombre, personas que ya aumentaban el numero significativo de 35, unidas en emocionantes llamados al cantante japonés.  
-Hyde!  
-Rico!  
-Me dijeron Rico?-Dijo Hyde volteando hacia Mary.-¿Por qué no me has dicho eso?  
-¿Qué?-Pregunto sonrojándose bruscamente.  
-No importa.

Hyde se arreglo el cabello, nadie podía creer que Hyde, el mismísimo Hyde, estaba frente a ellos sonriendo, respirando su mismo aire.

-Adentro muchacho!-Le dijo Ken tironeándolo de la polera.-Mejor dejémoslo así, ya alborotaste al publico presente.  
-Discúlpenme, pero es emocionante saber que te conocen en este país...Mary..¿Por qué no me dices "RICO"?  
-Hyde...  
-Solo quiero saber!  
-Porque me da vergüenza, ok?  
-Ok.

Hyde volvió a suspirar por milésima vez en el día, y se sentó frente a la ventana en un circulo con sus compañeros para pensar en que hacer. Mary estaba pensativa también, pasándose "películas" sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar, y que sería fantástico.

-Me gustaría que dijeras tus palabras a estos fans..-Dijo Mary levantando la mirada.  
-¿Qué palabras?-Pregunto Hyde.  
-No se..¿"Hola Chile"?  
-Hola Chile...¿Eso te lo dijo cuando te conoció?-Pregunto Tetsu.  
-No...

Se quedaron en silencio un buen instante, pensando en que hacer. Todos se miraran, Hyde a Mary, Tetsu a Mary, todos a Hyde, al gerente, la ventana, al teléfono, a la puerta, y nuevamente al teléfono, cuando este comenzó a sonar con desesperación.

-Diga..-Dijo Hyde en español, y luego en japonés.-Ah, si...Bueno...entiendo.  
Hyde dejo el teléfono en su lugar y volvió a tomarlo cuando comenzó a sonar.  
-Dígame...-Dijo en español.-Como diga, en dos horas...claro..adiós.

Hyde volteó hacia todos los presentes y con voz serena y agradable dijo:

-Vendrá un representante del sello en dos horas mas, ahí vera él que podemos hacer.

Y en la entrada del hotel con cámaras fotográficas, de video, radio y todo lo que pueda plasmar el momento glorioso de conocer a los famosos. Todos gravando, transmitiendo, celebrando. Un canal de televisión, de un programa infantil estaba transmitiendo, grabando el momento.

-Hola, nos encontramos justamente en la ciudad de viña del mar, frente al hotel donde extrañamente están alojados los integrantes del grupo japonés mas famoso, L'arc-en-ciel...  
En la radio decía:  
-Estamos trasmitiendo desde viña del mar para el programa porque hemos descubierto que el grupo japonés que tanto gusta, L'arc-en-ciel, se asomo en breves instantes el Vocalista DEL grupo, Hyde, y era él, sin duda, veremos si se asoman nuevamente o dan alguna entrevista. Sabemos también que están acompañados de una chica, reconocida como la novia de Hyde, sin duda alguna.

Todos estaban vueltos locos por este descubrimiento hecho en las primeras horas del día, terminando en aglomeración importante de personas que adoraban al grupo, como lo máximo del j-music.

-Muchachos...-Dijo Mary poniéndose de pie.-Si van a dar alguna entrevista que no sea con ese canal de televisión, por favor, si no que con la radio..  
-¿Y porqué?-Pregunto Yukihiro.  
-Porque ese canal es malo, no me gusta ese programa...solo por eso..  
-Lo que digas lo hacemos.-Respondió Tetsu con una sonrisa.

Las horas pasaban. El gerente retorno a sus quehaceres, quedándose tranquilos los 4 japoneses, esperando al representante chileno, del sello.  
Hyde entonces comenzó a pensar en otras cosas que nada tenia que ver con lo que pasaba en ese instante. Comenzó a recordar cuando le propuso matrimonio a Mary, cuando la beso la primera vez, el paseo de la tarde, su cumpleaños fuera de contexto.  
Mary comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por sus miradas tan provocativas, se sintió como una fans más frente al galán de sus sueños. Con esto termino saliendo de la habitación hacia el pasillo, junto a la escalera.

-Dios mío, Me siento como la primera vez..esos labios, esos ojos, miradas, su rostro...dios! Es mi novio y me siento como si no lo fuera! Dijo arrodillándose junto a la pared, muy acomplejada.-Lo amo tanto, y aun no creo que sea mío...dios...me siento como si estuviera siendo parte de los fans que están afuera...  
-¿Qué ocurre?-Le preguntó Hyde saliendo de la habitación, para acompañarle.  
-Recordé mi faceta de fans del grupo.-Respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada, como si él nunca le hubiese dirigido la palabra en su vida, como la primera vez de su encuentro.  
-Cariño, te comprendo.-Le dijo abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para besar su frente y suspirar junto a ella.  
-Ahora menos puedo hacerme la idea de que estoy contigo.-Le dijo mirando su rostro sereno.-Eres perfecto, al menos para mi, aunque tengas defectos como los que no quiero mencionar ahora, eres perfecto, te amo, cada línea de tu rostro y tu figura, tu personalidad, lo que eres.-Le dijo acariciando sus labios y besándolos tiernamente.  
-Sí, no eres fans, eres mi novia, mi amor, mi pareja, mi cómplice, Chilena, y mi novia, créelo de una vez...  
-Lo voy a creer algún día, pero mientras no sé si es un sueño o es la vida real..-Dijo sonriendo.

Todo era muy romántico, se miraban, se besaban, pero eso hasta que escucharon gritos de emoción que decían "KEN" y eso significaba que se estaba exponiendo a su publico. Y así mismo resulto ser cuando Hyde y Mary entraron a la habitación. Ken estaba en el balcón sujetado por Tetsu y Yukihiro, una broma de mal gusto, lo habían empujado hacia la ventana, entre risas y alegatos en japonés.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Hyde enojado.  
-Nada...-Dijo Ken saliendo del balcón con risas nerviosas.  
-Es que..-Dijo Yukihiro.  
-Estábamos discutiendo por quien gritarían más, si por Ken, por Yuki o por mi, y hasta le momento ganas tu..-Le dijo Tetsu cerrando la ventana.  
-Muy gracioso, no vuelvan a hacerlo, porque nos terminaran hechando del hotel!.  
-Si sale Mary, quizás la maten..-Dijo Tetsu mirándola fijamente.-Eres la envidia de todas las mujeres del mundo que adoran a Haido.  
-Eso esta muy claro...-Suspiro ella sentándose al lado de Hyde.  
-Si le hacen algo, yo me muero...-Dijo Hyde mirándola con dulzura, besándola nuevamente frente a una mueca de Tetsu que expresaba una muy clara "envidia"/

continuara...


	53. Chapter 53

**CAPITULO 53: "Tristes mandatos" **

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando por fin llegó el representante de su sello discográfico al hotel para hablar de lo que harían. Lo primero que les dijeron fue un "por qué estaban en ese país" Que deberían regresar de inmediato a Japón, pero nada de eso les gusto a los presentes.

-Se suponía que nos iríamos en dos días más..-Alegó Ken.  
-Ken tiene razón, eran en dos días mas!-Dijo Hyde.  
-Pero...como el publico los reconoció, tendremos que dar alguna entrevista, aprovechando la oportunidad.-Dijo el representante del sello.  
-Sí!-Dijo Mary emocionada.  
-Encantados hacemos la entrevista..-Respondió Hyde.

El representante hizo las llamadas correspondientes, en lo que tardo mas de media hora, y la gente, los fans, aún no se iban.

-Bueno, lamentablemente, el sello no da autorización para que den entrevistas porque este viaje es de vacaciones y no un tour internacional, lo siento.  
-¿Qué?-Dijeron todos quedándose perplejos ante la situación.  
-Lo que escucharon.  
-Genial, ahora se enojaran con ustedes.-Dijo Mary acercándose nuevamente a la ventana.  
-Sí, pero quizás sea algo bueno para todos.-Pensó Hyde asomándose también a la ventana.-Porque sabiendo que tenemos fans aquí, podríamos pedirle a nuestros jefes que nos envíen de visita a este país, con el fin de promover nuestra música, en otras fronteras.  
-Aaaa! Que poético, Haido!-Suspiró Tetsu aprovechando la oportunidad para tomar la mano de Mary con suavidad, pero ella se lo prohibió molesta.  
-Pensándolo bien...Hyde tiene razón, pero será triste para todos los que les conocen saber que se han ido sin decir ni una palabra...  
-Mary tiene razón, Hyde..-Dijo Ken en una actitud muy arriesgada.  
-Bueno, debo irme...-Dijo el representante.-Les llamaran por la mañana, adiós.  
-Adiós, gracias por nada..-Dijo Hyde en japonés mirando fijamente el suelo y luego sus manos entrelazadas.

Todos se quedaron mirando por un buen momento, contando los segundos y los minutos, hasta que repentinamente le reloj marco una angustiante media noche, y Mary una despedida que nadie quizo.

-Tu no te mueves de este lugar!-Le dijo Hyde poniéndose de pie antes que ella, con aparentes signos de amenaza que aterrorizaban a todo el que le viera y escuchara, claro que para ella le fue encantador, verle el rostro, su cuerpo, ese cabello tapando sus mejillas de forma atrayente.  
-¿Como? Me tengo que ir a casa!  
-No, no puedes porque es tarde, te puede pasar algo.  
-No, no puede pasarme nada...para eso esta...  
-Cariño, quédate conmigo...  
-Hyde, no seas así, Yo me iré...  
-No me hagas esto, no puedo salir del hotel!  
Mary se rió, y miró a Tetsu que le hacia muecas al angustiado Hyde, que la miraba tan pacíficamente como si estuviera en transe.  
-Hyde, no soy una niña, hay taxis...me dejaran en la puerta de mi casa!-Rió ella, pero hyde ni la escucho, se fue hacia la ventana donde apenas quedaban cinco personas.  
-Cambiemos de tema, hay cinco fans afuera, y el representante se fue.-Dijo Hyde tomando a Tetsu del cuello para dejarlo contra la ventana, muy bruscamente, pues se había dado cuenta de que se burlaba de él, anteriormente.  
-Aush, ya vi! No me maltrates!  
-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-Pregunto Ken con ojos brillantes, como un felino con ganas de hacer cosas malas.  
-Si, que lo estoy, vamos!-Dijo Hyde saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo, con Ken a las espaldas, y Tetsu con Mary mirándose perplejos.-

Hyde y Ken bajaron por el ascensor, hasta llegar al lobby del hotel y encontrarse con los guardias de seguridad, a quienes le sonrieron encantadoramente, para luego cruzar la puerta de acceso principal y decir en voz alta: "HOLA A TODOS" a lo que respondieron 5 personas con un "ES HYDE, Y KEN" "SON L'ARC-EN-CIEL" Mary y Tetsu reaccionaron con los gritos de esas pocas personas, Yukihiro, quien había intentado dormir en el sillón que estaba en una esquina de la habitación despertó abruptamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa!-Pregunto viendo a Tetsu y a Mary con la boca abierta mirando por la ventana.  
-Ken y Hyde están dando autógrafos!-Exclamó Tetsu con una sonrisa, corriendo hacia la salida para unirse a sus compañeros.  
-Que desorden!-Dijo Mary corriendo tras ellos.

Hyde estaba luciendo una hermosa sonrisa plateada de luna nueva. Ken estaba deleitando con su cara de bueno a las tres chicas presentes. Tetsu se volvió loco cuando se reunió con ellos, y Yukihiro casi se cae con Mary cuando iban a cruzar la puerta principal.

-Sí, con gusto..-Decía Hyde cuando le pedían tomarse una foto con ellos.  
-Seguramente los mataran sus productores.!-Dijo Mary tomando a Hyde de la chaqueta.  
-Epa, niña, deja a hyde en paz!-Dijo una de las chicas presentes.  
-AH? Ok, se los dejó!-Dijo apartándose de inmediato, para ahorrarse problemas.  
-Pero si ella es novia de Hyde!-Dijo uno de los hombres presentes, que pedía el autógrafo de Tetsu.  
-¿Su novia?-Dijeron todos los fans con cara de susto.  
-Mejor, me desaparezco.-Murmuro ella retrocediendo lentamente hacia el hotel.  
-Espera, te odiaríamos a muerte si fueras japonesa u otra oriental, pero como eres chilena, te odiamos solo la mitad.-Le dijo una de las fans.  
-¿Con eso debo sentirme tranquila?-Pregunto a Tetsu que le miraba inquieto.  
-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ella esta conmigo, no le hagan nada!-Dijo Tetsu en ingles, protegiéndola con su cuerpo tan...poco...fornido.  
-¿Contigo?-Pregunto Hyde en japonés.-Ella esta conmigo, Tetsu, querido.  
-Lo siento, pero te estas preocupando de los fans, no de ella.  
-¿Perdón?-Dijo con cara de asesino.  
-Bueno, creo que dar autógrafos es bueno para ustedes, yo me voy!-Dijo Mary entrando al hotel, y topándose con el representante chileno del sello discográfico.-Oh, no.  
-Señores!-Llamó el, asustándolos de tal forma que Hyde dejó caer al suelo una libreta que estaba firmando.  
-¿Sí?-Pregunto Ken sin prestarle mucha atención.  
-Entren de inmediato!  
-Pero no somos unos niños!-Alegó Hyde bastante molesto con la actitud de aquel hombre moreno.  
-Quienes mandan su carrera, no son ustedes mismos, así que por favor entren al hotel y permanezcan allí, guardias, desalojen la entrada.

El grupo se miró fastidiado. Hyde se despidió de las chicas con un beso en la mejilla, y entró tomando a Mary de la mano, con ese rostro que tenia de simpático en "Moon child", es decir, quería comerse vivo al representante.  
Pasaron la noche todos en la misma habitación sentados en las esquinas, mirándose en silencio, muy desanimados. Mary había querido marcharse, pero como veía el estado de humor descompuesto de Hyde, decidió permanecer con ellos. Al día siguiente Mary fue a buscar a su casa todas sus cosas, pues habían adelantado el regreso a Japón. Cuando llegó al hotel se encontró con mas de 50 personas con carteles de "liberen a l'arc-en-ciel" y eso le hizo sonreír. En el lobby, le esperaban los chicos del grupo, y un vehículo casi blindado de color verde oscuro frente a la puerta principal.

-Bueno, esto es todo...-Suspiro Hyde mirando a sus compañeros.  
-Termino, pero fue hermoso.-Dijo Tetsu muy inspirando mirando a sus fans que gritaban su nombre con euforia.  
-Amor..-Dijo Hyde colocándose los anteojos oscuros.  
-¿Qué?  
-Vamos..-Dijo tomando su mano y saliendo con ella tras los guardias, para abordar el vehículo, peor antes de que entraran a él, volteó con su novia, levanto su mano y dijo:  
-Quiero que ustedes sepan que viaje a Chile por una razón...y es que le pedí matrimonio a esta joven...y dentro de poco nos casaremos, y espero que en Chile.-Dijo mirando a su novia, la cual se ruborizo de inmediato con tales palabras, más cuando el la beso y todos gritaron por ellos, hasta que llego uno de los guardias y los apuro a entrar al vehículo.

Dejaron atrás a sus fans de un país que ni siquiera conocían. Las palabras de Hyde quedaron en el aire, atrapados, siendo consumidos por todos sus compañeros que no hablaron, ni dieron sus aparentes entendidos del tema.

Horas mas tarde, iban sentados dentro de un avión internacional rumbo a Japón, todos en silencio y queriendo patear los traseros de sus "organizadores de carrera", aquellos que no les importa improvisar, querer ganarse a los fans con amables encuentros, no, solo querían llenarse los bolsillos del dinero que ellos acumulaban con actuaciones y entrevistas pauteadas.

Hyde estaba molesto, y Mary no quería ni hablarle. Tetsu escuchaba música y Yukihiro se dormía. Ken en cambio estaba llevando una agradable y calurosa conversación con las azafatas.

Cuando llegaron a Japón, el primero que les recibió fue un mastodonte, un manager, un representante, y mil solicitudes con respecto a su viaje a Sudamérica, claro que ninguno quizo hablar porque estaban molestos.  
Hyde se negó a hablar con ellos, les esquivo, no los miró. Tomó a Mary fuertemente de la mano, subieron a un taxi y se fueron, dejando a sus amigos nuevamente perplejos.

-Hyde...no te enfades tanto..-Le pidió ella mirándole con dulzura.  
-Pero es que me siento atado por ellos, no nos dejan hacer lo que queremos.  
-Pero...siempre se puede arreglar...¿o no?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-¿No te gustaría insistir ahora, después de esto, en volver a Chile, para hacer un concierto o entrevistas?  
-¿Insistir?  
-Exacto...  
-Me gustaría...cuando contaste que habían fans nuestros en tu país, no pensé que fueran tantos y tan fanáticos.-Dijo sonriendo.-Pero...antes de que ellos nos envíen, iremos nosotros para casarnos.  
-¿Eso que dijiste era cierto?  
-Sí¿No te gustaría que nos casáramos primero en tu país y luego en Japón?  
-Hyde..-Le dijo ella sonriendo.-Mejor piensa en cómo responderle a tus fans de Latinoamérica./

**Continuara...**


	54. Chapter 54

**(ESO ES SOLO EL PROLOGO DE LO QUE SE VIENE)**

Habían llegado a Japón muy convencidos de que sus organizadores de carrera los tenían limitados. Hyde era el que más estaba enojado con ellos, pues se suponía que sus vacaciones eran para disfrutar con Mary de ese mundo tan lejano, peor en cambio, le habían arruinado las ideas aquellos señores, y no los fans, ellos podían aclamar cuando quisieran, el problema era de quienes limitaba a ser conocidos.

-Pero Hyde! Ha pasado una semana desde que regresamos!-Le dijo Mary al teléfono.-No puedes estar enojado aun con eso...desconéctate de los problemas..  
-Los hombres son así..-Murmuro Mokuren, quien estaba en la sala acompañándole esa tarde.  
-No puedo olvidar eso, no puedo.-Dijo Hyde tras el teléfono, tocándose la frente con una mano, mientras se paseaba por un corredor de ventanales hasta el suelo.  
-Hyde, olvídalo, ya paso,...  
-¿Es que no te importo eso?  
-Si me importo, pero debes entender de que las cosas no pueden hacerse a la mala, desobediendo a quienes te pusieron en el camino..¿Entiendes?  
-No, soy un bruto..te dejo con Tetsu, tengo que ir al baño.  
-Ok..  
-Hola princesa...  
-Hola principito...¿De verdad Hyde esta molesto?  
-Si, esta furioso con los del sello, ahora estamos en el edificio, en conversaciones con esos tiranos...  
-Hyde es muy lindo, quedo desecho por lo que paso..  
-Sí, no a lo lindo, si a que quedo muy molesto...pero es la vida, no lo comprende...  
-Pero bueno...oye...me encontré con una gran sorpresa hoy en la mañana...  
-¿Qué sorpresa?-Pregunto nervioso.  
-¿A si que te tomaron por sorpresa los fotógrafos cuando estabas con Kaori Mochida?  
-¿Con quien?  
-No te hagas el tonto, sale en portada...de la revista Five...  
-Ahhh, no, es un truco..  
-Tetsu, no mientas, todos saben que andas con ella.  
-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?  
-Pesado...  
-Igualmente...¿Quién quiere hablarle a la entrometida!-Grito al pasillo.  
-Tetsu!  
-Yo...damela.-Dijo Hyde enfadado.-¿Qué paso?  
-Tu amigo se enojo porque mencione a Kaori Mochida!  
-Ah, es que es un tema delicado para él, no asume nada, pero dejémoslo a un lado...¿Estas sola?  
-No estoy con Mokuren..  
-Hola!-Saludo ella en voz alta sonriendo alegremente.  
-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
-Por nada..curiosidad...pero..¿tienes planes para la semana entrante?  
-Mmm..-Mary sonrió y miro el calendario.-Creo que si...oh, pero el sábado tengo turno..  
-¿El sábado?-Dijo Hyde asustado.-Eso esta mal..  
-¿Y porqué?  
-Porque quería que...fueras a...Olvídalo...-Dijo con un poco de tristeza.-Tengo que colgar, entraremos a hablar con esos tipos.  
-Bueno, no pelees tanto¿Esta bien?  
-Esta bien, no peleare..adiós.  
Hyde colgó, volteó hacia Ken y se asusto. Con ganas de golpearlo, paso a su lado y se fue hacia la ventana con signos de tristeza, que ameritaban, como siempre, una fotografía.  
-Ella lo olvido...  
-¿Olvido qué?-Preguntó Ken.  
-Lo olvido, olvido lo que pasara el sábado...29 de enero.../

**continuara!**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Gracias por los review muchisimas gracias!**


	55. Chapter 54 continuacion

**ESTA ES LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPI 54, PORQUE NO ALCANCE A COLOCARLO...  
**

No era posible que su novia olvidase por completo su cumpleaños. Era inconcebible que una fans como ella olvidase su cumpleaños. No podía comprender cómo ella había olvidado una fecha tan importante. ¿Estaba jugando con el? Realmente había hecho que su humor se estropeara una semana antes de su día importante y, desde ese preciso momento, se cuestiono el verdadero interés que había en ella por él. Por otra parte, había dejado a cargo de la organización de su fiesta de cumpleaños a dos de sus mejores amigos, los cuales comenzaron a entregar las invitaciones correspondientes, tres días antes del evento. De estas invitaciones, solo dos llegaron al conocido condominio, tan visitado por él.

-Eh...sí, me llego una invitación.-Dijo Nalene enseñándole a Mary el sobre blanco.  
-A mi también.-Dijo Mokuren moviendo su invitación frente al atónito rostro de Mary.  
-¿Y por que no tengo una invitación como esa a mi nombre y en mis manos?  
-¿Tendrá algo que ver tu olvido?-Preguntó Mokuren en un tono muy sarcástico.  
-No fue adrede el olvido! A veces pierdo la noción del tiempo, y no me fije que ya estábamos a finales de mes!  
-Cualquier chica que quiera a Hyde sabe que su fecha de nacimiento es 29 de enero, y por ende debe estar pendiente de eso todos los días de su vida. Por que esa fecha debería ser rojo en el calendario! Es el día del nacimiento del hombre mas guapo del mundo!-Dijo Mokuren a punto de la histeria.  
-Mokuren, cálmate!  
-Lo siento.  
-Se que Hyde esta enojado conmigo, aunque no me o diga. Esta molesto porque cree que olvide su cumpleaños, pero no es así, solo pensé que estábamos a dos semanas de esa fecha, no a pocos días! El me debe odiar, por eso no me envió una invitación.-Explico Mary mirando sus manos.  
-¿Su prometida necesita invitación?-Preguntó Nalene mirándola con dudas.  
-No se si se hará aquí en Japón...  
-No creo que se haga en ningún país del mundo, es ridículo que la futura esposa necesite una invitación para ir al cumpleaños de él!-Protestó Nalene enojada por el pesimismo de su amiga.  
-Pero siempre hay dudas¿O no, Mary?  
-Mokuren, no sigas torturándome!

Hyde había estado pensado todo el día en ella, en su llamarla o no. Si invitarla o no. Aun no podía creer que olvidase su cumpleaños número...el número no importaba, solo el hecho de estar solo planeando una fiesta en la cual, además de celebrar la indicada fecha, daría el anuncio a la decisión mas importante de su vida.

-Amigo, todas las invitaciones han sido enviadas, menos esta..es para Gackt..  
-Envíenla, no hay problema.  
-Correcto, pero nos preguntábamos si, hay algo para tu novia.  
-No, la invitación para ella esta por dada, es mi prometida, es obvio.-Respondió inquieto mirándolos con una expresión de inconformidad que daba a entender la preocupación.  
-Entonces, todo esta resuelto y hecho.  
-Bien, gracias por ayudarme a organizar esto.

Mary no estaba segura de haber sido invitada, pues Hyde no le había llamado desde esa vez que erróneamente se olvido de la fecha importante que se aproximaba. Estaba muy preocupada, paseándose de lado a lado, siendo observada impaciente por Mokuren y Nalene.

-Tetsu me dijo que Hyde dijo que, como era su novia y prometida no necesitaba de una invitación para asistir.  
-Ese "Hyde dijo", me parece absurdo.-Dijo Nalene sin dejar de hojear la revista en la cual trabajaba.-Hablando del tema, fui invitada a la fiesta, no podré ser la fotógrafa de la revista en esta ocasión!  
-¿Revista¿Irá tu revista?  
-Hyde los invitó como cubridores especiales del evento.  
-¿Y para qué?  
-Me huele a noticia.-Murmuro Mokuren.  
-¿Saben que haré?  
-No¿Qué harás?  
-Llamarlo y preguntarle, ya no soporto mis dudas.  
Mary tomó el teléfono, y cerro los ojos hasta que esa amable voz dijo:  
-¿Quién?  
-Mary...  
-AH!  
Cuando reconoció su voz cambio el tono, aunque el rencor no desapareció.  
-Amor¿Cómo estas?  
-Bien¿Cómo estas tú?  
-Bien.  
-Hyde, quería preguntarte algo.  
-¿Qué sería?  
-¿Estas enojado conmigo porque te dije que tendría que trabajar el sábado?  
-¿Enojado? No¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado?  
-Porque estas de cumpleaños y yo estropee tu emoción.  
-Mary, tu no estropeaste nada, solo...apagaste mi..emoción por invitarte...  
-¿Por eso no me llamabas¿No me querías invitar por eso?  
-¿Mi prometida necesita de una invitación ¿  
-Yo si...  
-En ese caso, amada mía, la invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños a celebrarse el día 29 de enero a las 9 de la noche en el hotel Hiter, de gala.  
-Fiesta de gala, eso suena muy Fashion.  
-Es un día especial, quiero que sepas que...me afecto mucho tu olvido.-Le dijo Hyde en tono triste, mirando el suelo desde su lugar de llamado.  
-Lo sé, y disculpa, pero fue una confusión de días, como tu fans numero uno se cuando estas de cumpleaños, entre otras cosas que simplemente te hacen mas especial.  
-Gracias, pero ya no importa. Lo que me interesa es que no te olvides ahora de la fiesta.  
-Sí, a las nueve de la noche, de gala en el hotel Hiter.  
-¿Quieres que vaya por ti?  
-No, tu debes estar en la fiesta, llegare con Nalene y Mokuren, no te preocupes,  
-Esta bien, ellas te recordaran de la fiesta.  
-No lo dudes.  
-Oye, y...¿Me regalaras algo como lo que te di yo?  
-¿Qué?  
-Un..  
-Adiós, nos vemos el sábado!.-Dijo Mary cortando la llamada de golpe, y dejando a Hyde con la idea en la punta de la lengua.  
-Vaya, no me dejo terminar...

Mary miró a sus amigas con cara de confusión, y con otra de enfado se sentó frente a ellas, cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

-Hyde me preguntó si le regalaré lo mismo que me regalo él para mi cumpleaños.-Contó mirando hacia la nada.  
-¿Lo del strep tes?  
-Sí...eso  
-Que patudo!-Exclamó Nalene.  
-¿Y eso piensas darle?-Preguntó Mokuren.  
-No, como se te ocurre! No le daré eso!  
-¡Y porque no?  
-Primero porque soy una dama, segundo porque no tengo la personalidad, tercero, porque...ya le tengo su regalo.  
-Yo lo haría con violación incluida!-Dijo Mokuren con risillas malvadas.  
-Mokuren...-Dijo Nalene con el ceño fruncido.  
-Lo haría! No te sorprendas.  
-¿Qué le darás?  
-Es un secreto, lo siento.  
-Mentirosa, no tienes nada que ofrecerle.-Murmuro Mokuren con ojos irónicos y de envidia./


	56. Chapter 55

**CAPITULO 55: "Feliz cumpleaños Hyde" Primera parte.**

El teléfono comenzó a sonar desesperado una y otra vez, cuando el reloj mural marcaba apenas las 12 de la noche.  
Con mucho esfuerzo estiro su brazo, alcanzo el teléfono, y lo puso en su oído sin siquiera abrir los ojos, y con bostezos poco regulados contestó.

-Diga...  
-Feliz cumpleaños, Hyde.  
-Mary...que sorpresa.-Respondió sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa deslumbrante.  
-¿Fui la primera?  
-Siempre lo has sido, gracias por saludarme a media noche, ahora podré dormir tranquilo.  
-De nada, no podía esperar a que llegara la mañana...  
-...  
-Hyde.  
-...  
-Hyde...Hyde...Hyde...Hyde  
-Ah? Lo siento, me estaba quedando dormido...estuve todo el día trabajando.-Dijo bostezo tras bostezo.-Discúlpame...  
-No te preocupes, a mi se me ocurre llamar a esta hora, que tengas dulces sueños.  
-Gracias, tu también, nos vemos mañana, que no se te olvide.

Hyde suspiro con dificultad, cerro los ojos y se quedo con el teléfono en la mano durmiendo de una forma tan profunda que ni siquiera el "pi-pi-pi" del teléfono lo despertaba.

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta. El salón principal era simplemente encantador para quien esperaba dejar su corazón atrapado en una atmósfera de eterno sentimiento. Con un suspiro dio por aceptado los preparativos y regresó a su hogar para disfrazarse del galante hombre que seria esa noche.

-Espera...No me pises el vestido, me costó muy caro!-Alegó Mary mirando a su gatito que estaba apunto de enterrar sus garras en su vestido.  
-¿Estas lista?-Pregunto Nalene.  
-Lista.  
-¿Y tu Mokuren?  
-Lista para agarrar muchachos.

Las tres jóvenes subieron al auto conducido por Nalene, procurando que sus vestidos no quedaran enganchados en alguna parte.

-¿Por qué no nos conseguimos un chofer?-Pregunto Mokuren.-¿Y porque Mary va atrás como la damita?  
-Oye! Tu elegiste el asiento delantero!-  
-Pero tu aceptaste! Ahora somos tus empleados?  
-No, pero si quieren serlo...  
-Basta de peleas, parecen niñas pequeñas y odiosas.-  
-Da lo mismo.-Dijo Mokuren cruzando los brazos.

En la puerta del hotel estaba Hyde mirando a los invitados, mirando su reloj, bostezando, ocultándose de las mujeres, esperando inquieto a que llegara su novia, la cual no daba señales de vida aun.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amigo!-Saludo Ken dándole unas palmadas en la espalda muy fuertes.  
-Gracias.  
-Feliz cumpleaños!-Le dijo Yukihiro muy animadamente, dándole otros golpes en la espalda.  
-Feliz cumpleaños idiota! Digo, Hyde!-Dijo Tetsu tratando de ahorcarlo.  
-Gracias, no te emociones tanto que me hace mal...y me desordenas mi vestuario.  
-De gamster otra vez?  
-¿Me veo mal?  
-No, pero Mary se asustara..  
- ¿Por qué no pasan y se van a ubicar lejos de mi vista?  
-Esta bien...esta bien..nos vemos adentro, viejo.  
-

Hyde espero a que desaparecieran sus atentos amigos del grupo, y a que entraran las personas que venían llegando, para cruzar la puerta y detenerse en la reja del hotel, para fumar un cigarrillo a esperas de su novia, la cual, aun no llegaba.

-¿Qué le paso ahora al auto?-Preguntó Mary asustada.  
-Creo que se acabo la gasolina..jeje.-Dijo Nalene.-Se me olvido llenar el estanque, pero no se preocupen, estamos a pocos metros de un servil entro.  
-Así vamos a llegar mañana.-Murmuro Mary mirando a Mokuren y ambas a Nalene.

Los invitados llegaban a goterones. Y el que más llamo la atención de Hyde fue uno muy bien parecido que se detuvo justo a su lado para sonreírle muy amablemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños amigo...  
-Gracias Gackt...¿Cómo estas?-Le pregunto sintiéndose un poco intimidado por él.  
-Bien¿Llegó Mary?  
-¿Mary?  
-Eh...no...  
-Que lastima, quería saludarla.  
-Después la saludas...  
-Si, lo haré. Nos vemos dentro..  
-Sí, si...vete...

Hyde siguió fumando desesperado, mirando su reloj, que marcaba extrañamente las 9 de la noche con 20 minutos.

-Maldición¿Se le habrá olvidado?  
-Hyde...es hora de comenzar!  
-Ya voy!

Hyde entró al hotel, se dirigió al salón principal con su vestimenta de galan y fue saludado por mas de 40 personas, entre amigos y familiares, compañeros de trabajo y asociados varios. Las cámaras fotográficas estaban listas en todos lados tomándole en cada paso una fotografía, y aunque eso le molestara, era su petición, así que solo debía aguantar.

Tetsu en una parte del salón también estaba preocupado por la demora de Mary, y como veía que Hyde se estaba poniendo nervioso por eso, tomo el celular y salió del hotel para esperar a la joven.

-Contesta ese celular!-Le dijo Nalene mientras conducía desquiciada por la congestión vehicular.  
-Ya, ya...Aló!  
-Mary¿Dónde estas?  
-Tetsu...hola...estoy a...no se..espera..¿A cuanto estamos del hotel?  
-A 10 minutos..-Contestó Mokuren.  
-A 10 minutos...creo que Hyde me va a matar...  
-Esta desesperado porque no llegas, no puede disfrutar de la fiesta sin ti, ya lo sabes.  
-No, eso me parece tonto, pero... de todos modos..debe estar furioso conmigo...soy una mala mujer  
-No exageres...

Hyde en tanto, se había apoderado del micrófono colocado en el mini escenario, para dirigirle unas breves palabras a los presentes, quienes con amabilidad se dispusieron a escucharlo.

-Gracias a todos por venir.-Dijo con voz suave.-Eh...me da gusto saber que me recuerdan...y viéndolo desde aquí, si que tengo amigos.  
Todos rieron, pero se notaba una tristeza por parte de él.  
-Me gustaría decir otras palabras, pero creo que...me falta la inspiración, que aun no llega...-Dijo tiernamente mirando el suelo.-Pero disfruten de esta noche tanto como espero disfrutarlo yo...gracias

Los aplausos fueron eufóricos, pero aun así Hyde seguía desanimado y preocupado. Gackt desde lo mas lejano del escenario pensaba y miraba hacia la puerta principal esperando ver a esa chica que se demoraba más de lo permitido.

-¿Cuánto les falta?  
-Estamos por llegar...  
-Veo un vehículo parecido al de Nalene...  
-Yo veo a un...no se lo que es, haznos señas..  
- Esta bien.  
-Ya te vi! Es un milagro!  
-Ok

El vehículo se estaciono a centímetros de él, bajando primero Nalene, que lucia un hermoso y escotado vestido gris brillante.

-Esto fue el final de mis deseos de pasar una noche agradable!-Exclamo saludando a Tetsu.  
-Me van a tener que contar lo que les paso.  
-Después de que saludemos a Hyde, por supuesto.-Dijo Mokuren, quien lucia un vestido negro bastante provocativo.  
-Lo que a mi me importa es disculparme con Hyde, debe estar furioso conmigo!-Dijo Mary saliendo del vehículo procurando no quedar enganchada.-¿Crees que me perdone?

Tetsu le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, ella llevaba un vestido morado oscuro y brillante, apegado a la cintura y un poco suelto en caída. Para él, era una princesa.

-Bueno...cuando te vea te perdonara y se morirá...estas preciosa.-  
-Gracias nn¿entramos?  
-Claro.

Tetsu entró junto a Mary del brazo, cruzaron el pasillo e hicieron una entrada acaparativa mientras una suave música envolvía el salón.

-Mary...vaya..que bien se ve..-Dijo Gackt bebiendo una copa de vino blanco.  
-¿Dónde esta Hyde?-Preguntó Tetsu mirando a los lados y haciéndole señas a Ken y a Yukihiro.  
-Creo que ya nos encontró tus compañeros de trabajo..-Murmuro Mary a Nalene quien solo sonrió y saludo a sus compañeros.

Ken llegó hasta ellos, pero se quedo embobado mirando a Nalene con ojos sobresaltados y muchas ganas de...de llamar su atención y estar con ella toda la noche. Yukihiro solo rió y saludo a las jóvenes que solo querían saludar a Hyde.

-Hyde debe estar preocupado en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.-Dijo Yuki.  
-¿Habitaciones?  
-Hay una sala pequeña como recepción, subiendo por esa escalera, vi que Hyde subió.  
-Entonces iré a verlo.-Dijo Mary mirando a Tetsu.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-No, preocúpate de disfrutar la fiesta...nos vemos después.  
-Esta bien.

Mary tuvo que cruzar la mitad del salón para subir aquella escalera y encontrar precisamente una sala pequeña con sillones cómodos, donde Hyde estaba afirmado a la ventana fumando un cigarro.

-Hyde...-Dijo ella en tono suave y el pareció asustarse.  
-Mary...ya llegaste..  
-Disculpa por la demora..no fue intencional!  
-No te preocupes...verte ahora...con ese vestido...borra el malestar...-Le dijo nervioso.  
-No me mires así! No me quitare el vestido.  
-Perdón, solo pensaba en algo que...creo que descubriste.  
-Feliz cumpleaños.-Le dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un beso en los labios que él recibió con suavidad y nerviosismo.-Es maravilloso estar contigo en tu cumpleaños..  
-Lo sé...  
-Que humilde...  
-Y como es mi cumpleaños, puedo hacer lo que quiera...-Le dijo besando su hombro.  
-Pero no conmigo...  
-Ah...lo sé, hablaba de otra cosa.  
-¿De qué?  
-Hoy le diremos al mundo que...nos casaremos...  
-¿Por eso esta...  
-Sí...quiero que todos sepan públicamente que me casare con una hermosa joven Chilena en menos de un año...  
-El tope...  
-El tope...¿Qué te parece?  
-Me parece un sueño...  
-No, esto es real, ya deberías saberlo...  
-No hasta que...despierte.  
-¿Aun sueñas?  
-Sí, contigo...  
-Eso es bueno..  
-Lo sé..  
-No me robes mis respuestas..  
-Esta bien, discúlpame.  
-No, a menos que me des un beso.  
-Oye, tienes una fiesta¿No deberías estar allí? Vamos...  
-Bueno! No me jales tan fuerte!

Cuando Mary llegó él pudo sonreír de nuevo, y aunque suene bastante tonto, él esperaba que ella llegara para ser completamente feliz y presentarla ante todos como su prometida, su futura esposa./


	57. Chapter 56

**CAPITULO 56: "Feliz cumpleaños Hyde" segunda parte**

Cuando llegó Mary el animo de Hyde se repuso. Cuando tomó su mano y se dirigió con ella al salón principal, se dibujo una sonrisa en él que era difícil de no admirar. Y cuando Mary vio a su novio a la luz tenue se dio cuenta de que estaba ante un verdadero sueño al cual no podía imaginar a su lado.

-Bueno, prepárate para lo que se viene...  
-¿Qué se viene?

Hyde soltó su mano, se dirigió nuevamente al escenario, pidió silencio, tomo el micrófono y tomo nuevamente su mano, para llevarla con él y presentarla a los presentes.

-Muchos conocen a esta joven por las revistas, los rumores, las noticias, por mi parte, por la de ella, pero no he tenido el honor de presentarla a todos juntos reunidos en una fiesta, que es por dos motivos, uno es por mi cumpleaños, y el otro motivo es por lo que ahora mismo les contaré.

Mary se puso nerviosa. Todos estaba mirándolos, los fotógrafos no paraban de captar sus rostros en luces cegadoras.

-Pase mucho tiempo inestable, esperando encontrar a una persona que me hiciera sentir protegido, hasta que un día, de viaje en España, conocí a una joven extranjera, que me hizo sentir hechizado, por decir lo menos. No me basto con un encuentro casual, viaje de nuevo buscándola, sin saber si la encontraría, pero el destino nos unió, la encontré, me ayudo y me enamoro. Pase entonces intentando traerla conmigo a Japón, lo conseguí, encontró una vida nueva, y yo también. Así transcurrieron los días siendo novios, pero...tampoco me basto con eso. Y hace pocos días, viajamos a conocer Chile y a pasar la navidad con su familia. Fue entonces cuando necesite demostrarle que me importaba y...ahora...ante ustedes anuncio que me casare dentro de un año aproximadamente.

Todos murmuraron y comenzaron a aplaudir, Mary no sabia que hacer ni que decir, solo se abrazo de Hyde asustada, sin querer mirarle a los ojos brillosos que demostraban su emoción por la noticia.

-Amor..-Dijo Hyde pasándole el micrófono, dejándola con la boca abierta sin entender.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Quieres decir algunas palabras?  
-¿Yo?

Mary miro a los presentes y sonrió dulcemente, enderezándose y tratando de hablar en tono gentil y estable.

-Bueno...Como dijo Hyde, todos me conocen por algún medio, y no estoy acostumbrada a hablar ante tantas personas, menos a ser la novia de un hombre como el que esta a mi lado, que me ha hecho feliz con tan solo dirigirme la palabra en un primer encuentro. Pero...solo quiero decir ahora que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, porque este hombre me quiere y me pidió matrimonio..

Gackt estaba con los brazos cruzados sonriendo de una manera que algunos interpretaron como envidia. Tetsu estaba poniéndose nervioso con esa presentación, más porque todos sabrían que ella y él se casarían. Otra que no parecía muy contenta era Mokuren. Ella parecía molesta por la presentación en sociedad, y se le notaba mas que a los otros. Era un trío de molestos sujetos.

-Y...solo quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Hyde, y decirle también que nunca me olvidaría de una fecha tan importante como esta, en la cual nació el amor de mi vida.  
-Que cursi..-Murmuro Mokuren mirando a Tetsu.-¿Opinas lo mismo?  
-No, fue hermoso.  
-Mentiroso.

Hyde sonrió, tomo el micrófono y miro a su novia para seguir con su discurso.

-Básicamente, la fiesta es por mi cumpleaños y por mi actual compromiso en matrimonio con Mary, así que...espero que compartan todos con nuestra felicidad y nos apoyen, porque es lo que queremos. Gracias

Volvieron a invadir el espacio los aplausos enloquecidos de los presentes. Aunque la presentación había sido muy "cursi , como dijo Mokuren, todo era lo que sentía el festejado y su novia, eran las palabras que habían salido de sus corazones, nada más que eso.

La fiesta siguió al ritmo de la música. Todos parecían disfrutar. Hyde bailó con Mary, y Tetsu se metió en medio para bailar con ella también. Algunos cargantes como Ken, se dedicaron a seguir una presa, la cual era Nalene, quien por motivos de seguridad se quedó con sus compañeros de trabajo, los que tomaban fotografías a todos los invitados.

La noche finalizo sin mas que eso. Había sido una noche de muchas risas, nada más que eso. Claro que...hubo algo que a Hyde comenzó a intrigarlo...y fue asi...

Mary se quedo sola un momento mientras Hyde iba a saludar a unos amigos. Basto con eso para que se acercara alguien muy interesado en saber como estaba, ese era Gackt, que con una sonrisa encantadora le dio un beso en las manos y le saludo.

-¿Por qué estas sola?  
-Porque si...  
-Esa no es una respuesta..  
-Hyde fue a saludar unos amigos, los demás bailan. –Dijo indicándole la pista de baile.  
-¿Quieres bailar?  
-No creo que...  
-Vamos..-Le dijo tomándola de la cintura y llevándola a la pista, donde no quería despegarla de su cuerpo.  
-Hyde se va a enojar.  
-¿Eso te preocupa?  
-Un poco, pero sabes como es él, y tu buscas que se enoje.  
-No, eso es mentira, además me gusta compartir contigo...somos amigos¿O no lo somos?  
-Creo que somos amigos.

Hyde los divisó desde un extremo del salón, pero no quiso intervenir, no quería pelear, ni hacer notar que estaba celoso. Siguió conversando con sus amigos, y dejo que Tetsu se hiciera cargo.

-Lo siento Gackt, me toca bailar con ella.  
-Pero si...  
-Lo siento.  
-Tetsu ¿Qué haces?  
-Bailo contigo...  
-Que malo eres...No quiero bailar, quiero conversar con Gackt.  
Mary se escapo de él y siguió a Gackt hasta una mesa, donde se sentaron a conversar con mas tranquilidad, siendo observados por Hyde, por Tetsu y por Mokuren.  
-¿Y de verdad te casaras con él?  
-Sí...  
-¿Estas segura?  
-Obvio, en caso contrario no lo hubiésemos dicho ante toda esta gente. Ya conocí a la mayoría en el cumpleaños de la tía de Hyde, el resto recién esta siendo presentado.  
-¿Lo amas?  
-Claro que lo amo.  
-¿Y si apareciera otro hombre en tu vida?  
-No podría dejar de amar a Hyde, no hay quien se le compare.  
-Ah, si eso piensas...pero siempre puede ocurrir algo.  
-Espero que nada ocurra, quiero casarme con él, lo amo.  
-Hazle caso a Gackt.-Dijo Mokuren sentándose junto a ellos.-Siempre puede aparecer alguien.  
-Aunque aparezca, seria tonta si dejara a Hyde..  
-¿Por conveniencia?  
-No, porque lo amo...No deliren.-Les dijo poniéndose de pie para alanzar a Hyde.

La noche finalizo sin más que eso. Nada mas que conversaciones que hicieron que Mary temiera y pensara en lo que pudiese ocurrir en el futuro, porque lo que le estaba pasando con Hyde era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Los últimos en irse siempre son los anfitriones. Ya había amanecido y Hyde se caía del sueño.

-Bueno, esto fue sensacional.-Bostezo Hyde.  
-Sí...  
-Fuiste lo mejor.  
-No..mentiroso..pero...ten, el regalo de cumpleaños lo guarde para entregártelo cuando estuviésemos solos.

Mary le dio en las manos un pesado objeto cuadrado envuelto de un papel café brillante.

-Es..  
-Algo que te servirá para escribir.

Hyde abrió el regalo, era un tipo de libro de mediano tamaño, con hojas en blanco.

-Es genial...siempre quise tener algo donde escribir!  
-No te burles!  
-No, hablo en serio. Me gusto...sabes lo que necesitaba, ya me hacia falta..escribo mucho...  
-Entonces fue acertado mi regalo?  
-Sí...que bien  
-Mary...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Me acompañas a mi casa?  
-No, adiós, descansa y hablamos mas tarde, me iré en un taxi...  
-Pero...  
-Adiós...  
-Adiós.

Mary parecía estar siendo cuidadosa, y era obvio porque, si después de ese cumpleaños de ella en que casi pasa algo...Tenia miedo de que pasara algo mas que un beso, aunque igual deseaba en su subconsciente que pasara, pero como se sentía correcta, prefería detener esas emociones para otro momento./


	58. Chapter 57

**CAPITULO 57: "Contrabando de fotografías"  
**  
Después de aquel anuncio sobre el compromiso de Hyde, todos se habían alborotado. Las fans estaban histéricas, pero parecían aceptar dicho compromiso, solo las fans fuera de Japón, porque las originarias del país querían suicidarse.  
Pero para los protagonistas, seguía la vida normal, haciendo de las suyas en todo momento.

-¡Deja esa cámara!-Gritó Mary dándole la espalda a Nalene, quien no cesaba de sacarle fotografías mientras ella arreglaba las cortinas.  
-Pero sonríe! Te vez muy bien en pijamas!  
-Ja-ja.  
-¿Sabes cuanto darían por tus fotografías?  
-¿Quien querría mis fotografías?  
-Hyde..Gackt...y...  
-Ja-ja, por favor!  
-¿Me vas a decir que no lo crees?  
-No lo creo!  
-Ya lo verás.-Dijo Nalene con una sonrisa despiadada.

Nalene llevó dos rollos de fotografía a un revelado, y obtuvo 72 fotos, todas con el tema "Mary". Había estado muchos meses juntando las mejores fotografías de Mary para guardarlas, y chantajearla cuando quisiera. Además, quería demostrarle a su amiga cuánto darían los hombres principales que andaban tras ella por tener unas fotos de aquella joven latinoamericana.

-Jeje, será un buen negocio.-Dijo riendo malévolamente camino a su vehículo en el cual comenzó a hacer los respectivos llamados. El primero al que llamo fue, por supuesto, al que estaría más interesado.

La cita sería a las cinco de la tarde, en un café cerca del centro. La idea era saber quien daba más por Mary, si un novio, o un galán sexy.

- Tengo 60 fotografías de Mary en todo momento ¿Las quieres?-Le dijo desparramando las fotografías en la mesa.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Míralas.

Aquel numero 60 contenía las mejores fotografías, y algunas malas. El resto estaba en su bolso, y eran las peores que le había tomado a su amiga.

-¿Estas...  
-¿Te interesan?  
-¿Interesarme? Estas fotografías son hermosas, digo, ella, y ..  
-Lo sé, lo sé..  
-¿Cuánto es lo que quieres?-Preguntó mirando con grandes ojos.  
-Lo que tu creas que se merecen.  
-Mm...Es mejor la original, además¿Para que quiero unas fotografías si puedo tenerla a ella?-Dijo apoyando su espalda en el asiento mirándolas fijamente.  
-Que sabio ¿Las quieres o no?

Hyde miró las fotografías con atención y suspiro, llevándose una mano al cabello, y rascándose con cuidado la cabeza.

-Quiero que se las des a ella, por favor.-Le pidió devolviéndole las fotos.  
-Esta bien, como quieras, pero no te arrepientas después..  
-No lo haré.-Sonrió con un suspiro.

Dos horas más tarde Nalene contacto al segundo interesado, que era Gackt, al cual le ofreció solo 20 fotografías, y eran las consideradas malas, para ella.

-¿Fotografías de Mary? Que buen trabajo!-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Las quiero todas.  
-¿Las 20?  
-Sí, las 20.

Nalene había guardado las mejores fotos en su bolso, esa no se las daría, más que a la propia modelo, a petición de Hyde.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio por ellas?  
-Lo que tu quieras.-Le dijo sonriendo y acariciando su mano.  
-¿Lo que quiera?-Preguntó nerviosa.-Quiero...

Gackt tomó las fotografías dándole la satisfacción de dar una entrevista y una sesión de fotografías para la revista donde trabajaba. Nalene se sintió feliz, su negocio dio una estadística bastante positiva para ella, aunque lo hecho por Hyde, daba para pensar.

-Pues bien, Hyde rechazó las fotos, y Gackt se llevo todas las que le mostré.-Dijo sentándose en un sillón pequeño.  
-¿De verdad?-Preguntó ella emocionada y a la vez perpleja.  
-Gackt estaba emocionado, se sonrió y las guardo en su billetera.  
-¿Hyde las rechazó..?  
-Gackt te aprecia mucho..  
-¿Por qué Hyde rechazó mis fotos!-Preguntaba enojada caminando por toda la sala.  
-Ten, Hyde me pidió que te diera las fotografías.  
-¿Qué?  
-Las vio, dijo que era mejor la original, o sea tú, por lo cual no deseaba tener tus fotos porque te podía tener a ti cuando quisiera...  
-Wuau..  
-Eso mismo dije...¿Te conté que Gackt me tomó la mano?  
-Cuéntame de Hyde..  
-Suspiro mucho con tus fotografías, pero fue tonto...  
-No fue tonto, fue lindo!  
-No, Gackt si que fue genial, aparte de tomarme la mano!  
-Le coquetea a todas, eso no es importante, pero Hyde...  
-Pero sus ojos...y esa sonrisa, fue tan seductor..  
-¿Hyde?  
-No, Gackt! Es maravilloso, no se como puede ser Gay y perseguirte como idiota...Quizás no sea verdad que "se le quema el arroz" como dicen en Chile.  
-Supongo, pero no es importante...¿Cómo se veía Hyde?  
-Gackt estaba maravilloso...estaba vestido con un jeans negro y una camisa plateada apegada al cuerpo que...  
-Ya, olvídalo, no entiendo nada.-Dijo entrando a la cocina, dejando a Nalene con las palabras en la boca.-Pensé que a Mokuren le gustaba Gackt! Dios...  
Nalene le siguió a la cocina, y se sentó en la mesa de diario mirando a Mary, quien sonreía espléndida mirando por la ventana.  
-¿Babearas por Hyde?  
-Sí..  
-Entonces me voy...tengo que hacer..  
-¿Trabajo?  
-No, pensar en cómo hacer para quitarte a Gackt, es que esta muy bien.  
-¿Estas bromeando? Yo te imagino de la mano de Ken?  
-¿Ken¿Quién es Ken? Ah, el novio de Barbie, pero es de plástico, jo-jo..-Dijo caminando a la sala.  
-Chistosa, Ken es el guitarrista de L'arc-en-ciel...El que anda detrás de tuyo...  
-No anda detrás mío..no lo veo, prefiero mil veces estar enamorada de un gay que de él, o sea de Gackt, que maravilloso hombre, que se cuide porque muerdo...  
-Que horrible eres...eres patética...  
-¿Impresionante? No..bueno, un poco...si, gracias, nos vemos mas tarde.  
-Ok.

Mary sonrió y cerró la puerta. En ese mismo momento tomó el teléfono y llamo a Hyde, porque aunque Nalene no le hubiese tomado importancia, ella lo haría, Hyde era tierno, dulce, y el no quedarse con las fotografías con esas palabras era algo maravilloso.  
Pero a esa hora, Hyde estaba en un café mirando la mesa con ojos perdidos dentro de sus pensamientos, recordando las fotografías, a ella misma sonriendo con delicadeza, sus besos, y las palabras de sus amigos, sobre todo de Sakura, quien a toda costa quería hacerle ver que lo único que necesitaba era acostarse con ella.

-¿Acostarme con ella?-Se preguntó mirando dentro de la taza de café.-¿Quiero acostarme con ella? Es que...Dios mío, si que tenía razón...ver esas fotografías me despertó el alma dormida..-Rió bebiendo ese café cargado.-Pero...no, no puedo hacer eso, sería desagradable...

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó sin siquiera ver la pantalla, había encendido un cigarro, el cual dejó caer al cenicero bruscamente, apagándolo con sus dedos húmedos por su saliva.

-Amor, Hola...¿Cómo estas?  
-Bien si tú estas bien...  
-Estoy bien..  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Nada, me tomaba un café en un café¿Puedes creerlo?  
-¿En serio? Genial, que emoción...  
-Esta comenzando a llover...me mojaré...  
-Es verdad, me encanta la lluvia...  
-A mi también, es romántico.  
-No si se esta solo, te necesito...  
-Y yo a ti, y pensar que mañana tengo que trabajar...  
-No te vayas a enfermar..te necesito bien a mi lado...  
-¿Y para qué? Soy humana...  
-Yo no¿Puedes creerlo?  
-Hyde, eres humano, ya lo noté..  
-¿Sí? Espera...esta lloviendo torrencial..esto es malo...bajo la temperatura de golpe...Pero la mía no, esta aumentando.  
-Entonces te dejó, que descanses...  
-Tu también...adiós...

Mary suspiró, guardo las fotografías que Hyde había dejado para ella y se recostó en su cama fría, con los brazos cruzados, apegados a su cuello, para soñar una vez más con aquel ser tan importante./


	59. Chapter 58

**CAPITULO 58: "Noche de tormenta"**

Mary fue a trabajar en un día de lluvia torrencial, en su turno de las siete de la mañana hasta las siete de la tarde.  
Hyde había pasado la gran parte del día pensando en lo que deseaba y en lo que le habían dicho las personas con respecto a su novia, cosas buenas que él debía aprovechar, como el hecho de que Sakura dudara de que no la deseara físicamente como un loco.

-Mary, alguien te busca..-Le dijo una de las enfermeras dejando pasar a Hyde, totalmente empapado, a la sala de recepción.  
-Hyde¿Qué te paso?  
-Me moje...¿No es obvio?  
-Claro que sí...  
-Vengo por ti, hay una tormenta horrible, y no quiero que mi prometida este bajo la lluvia y se resfríe porque su novio no fue capaz de ir a buscarla.  
-No seas exagerado...-Le dijo Mary tocando la chaqueta mojada.  
-Sí, soy exagerado...-Respondió besándola.-¿Nos vamos?  
-Esta bien...

Les fue difícil llegar hasta el auto con esa lluvia, el viento la llevaba hasta ellos y los empapaba con furia. Hyde se reía tragando el agua que llegaba directamente a su rostro. Mary ni siquiera podía ver lo que había adelante, se guiaba por estar aferrada a la chaqueta de Hyde.  
Bastaron esos 20 segundos bajo la lluvia para que quedaran como si hubiesen caído a una piscina. Ambos se reían de lo mal que estaban en esas condiciones, empapando el auto con el agua que caía de sus ropas que ahora pesaban como un Kilo, solo por agua.

-Esto esta mal..-Dijo Hyde secándose el rostro.  
-¿Y que querías en una tormenta de estas características!  
-Que nevara!

Nuevamente tuvieron que salir bajo la lluvia para entrar a la casa de Mary, dejando posas de agua en el piso de baldosas.

-Necesito ropa seca!-Alego Mary quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta!  
-Encenderé la chimenea...y me iré a bañar, y a ponerme ropa limpia...  
-Yo te acompaño!-Le dijo sacándose la chaqueta, los zapatos y los calcetines mientras subía la escalera a tropezones.  
-Esta lluvia fue el acabose del invierno!-Dijo Mary entrando al baño sin escuchar sus intenciones.  
-Dímelo a mí!-Dijo Hyde sacándose la chaqueta y el suéter que llevaba puesto de un rojo oscuro, quedándose quieto varios minutos mirando la puerta del baño  
-Lo mas molesto es mojarse!-Alegó Mary saliendo de la ducha en menos de cinco minutos, con pantalones deportivos plomos con rojo y un poleron rojo vivo.-¡Que haces?-Le pregunto al verlo con el torso descubierto, y con los pantalones desabrochados.  
-No quiero enfermarme...-Le respondió secándose su pecho con una toalla que Mary había dejado en su cama.  
-Eh..a...creo.. que...  
-¿Crees qué?-Le pregunto al verla nerviosa esquivando su mirada de su cuerpo.  
-Creo que...

Antes de que Mary respondiera la luz en gran parte de la ciudad callo bajo la tormenta de viento y lluvia que había provocado esta escena tan problemática.

-No te asustes..-Le dijo Hyde tomándola del brazo, en lo poco que se veía dentro de la habitación.  
-Deja buscar la linterna..-Dijo nerviosa, escapando del abrazo que Hyde quería darle en la oscuridad.

Pero no veía nada, al menos ella, porque Hyde lograba divisar su silueta y eso le encanto.

-No encuentro nada!-Dijo Mary chocando con la cama y la mesa de noche.  
-¿Te ayudo?  
-No...-Respondió quedándose frente a frente a lo que era el rostro de Hyde.  
-Deja que te ayude...-Murmuro besándola en los labios.  
-Hyde...no seas un aprovechador...que esos no me gustan..  
-Pero soy Hyde, el aprovechador es el hombre al cual amas..-Le dijo acariciando sus mejillas en la oscuridad.  
-No te aproveches de la oscuridad..-Le dijo en voz baja.  
-La oscuridad es hermosa...-Respondió acariciando sus mejillas.  
-¿Por qué eres tan...  
-¿Tan qué?-Le preguntó aferrándola fuertemente a él.  
-Tan...provocativo...

Mary lo beso en los labios suavemente, comenzando así y terminando con mordiscos desesperados por parte de Hyde.

-Basta!  
-No puedo...

Hyde continuo besándola. Le habían dado paso a lo que deseaba tanto, que era tenerla bajo su dominio una vez más. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la joven y se escabullían debajo del poleron cuidadosamente, mientras que las manos de Mary revolvían su cabello suavemente.

-Mi dulce Vainilla..-Suspiro Hyde..-Mi horizonte..mi...mi deseo...-Le dijo inclinándola hacia la cama con lentitud, posándose sobre ella con cuidado de no espantar aquel beso interminable.  
-Odiare esta lluvia por el resto de mi vida.-Susurró Mary en su odio deslizando sus manos por su torso desnudo sobre ella.-¿Por qué eres tan provocativo?  
-No lo sé...también me pregunto porqué te deseo tanto...-Le dijo besándola desesperadamente.  
-¿Me deseas?  
-Desde aquella vez en que ocurrió ese incidente, el cual es vergonzoso, no he podido dormir sin pensar en algo como esto..  
-¿Entonces es verdad que te...excitas con un beso?  
-Sí...-Le respondió besándola.  
-Y yo que no quiero detenerme..-Suspiro ella respondiendo sus besos descontrolados.  
-Mi Mary...-Suspiro Hyde besando su cuello, volviendo en seguida a su boca, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo su mano frente a él.-Discúlpame..-Dijo colocando su frente en su mentón.  
-No, no te disculpes..  
-Es que quiero...hacer...No por ..ser mi novia tengo derecho a esto.-Dijo sentándose en la cama, apenado.  
-Hyde...no te sientas mal..-Le dijo Mary sentándose a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda, colocando sus manos en su pecho y su cabeza en su hombro, con delicadeza.

La lluvia se hacia cada vez más intensa, algunos relámpagos iluminaban la habitación y sus siluetas se reflejaban en las paredes de aquella habitación silenciosa, e inundada por suspiros de deseos confusos.

-Lamento ser tan patético..  
-No lo eres...Deja de pensar de esa forma.  
-Es que desearte es...demasiado cruel...no debería estar...  
-Entonces yo también debería sentirme mal..  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por desearte tantas noches y no estar segura en esta...  
-¿Alguna vez me deseaste?-Le pregunto suavemente volteando hacia ella.  
-Todos los días de mi vida conociéndote, mas de tres años, para ser precisos...Cuando paso ese incidente...lo que más quise es que terminaras por...Suena absurdo, y algo sucio..pero...Siempre he querido amarte...  
-Mary..-Le dijo Hyde casando sus labios una vez más.  
-¿Y que deberían hacer dos personas que se desean en una noche?  
-Dormir...?  
-Dormir juntos...-Le dijo recostándose en la cama, y colocando la cabeza de Hyde en su pecho, acariciando su cabello, mientras el tomaba su mano y la acariciaba pensativo.  
-¿Me has dicho que me deseas ahora?-Le pregunto en un murmullo.  
-No, te deseo desde siempre...es que...cómo no sentir algo por un hombre tan sensual como tú...  
-¿Soy sensual?-Pregunto levantando su cabeza y besando su mentón.  
-Cómo nadie más..  
-Eso es...eso me da valor...-Dijo riendo.

Hyde se acomodo junto a ella y la beso nuevamente, haciendo que ella lo abrazara y se entregara sin cuestionamientos. Las cosas dichas en esa noche eran ciertas. Ambos se deseaban, más cuando un anillo de compromiso estaba en medio tratando de unirlos para siempre. No podía negarse a lo que siempre había querido. Mary no podía negarse al cuerpo tibio de aquel hombre al cual amaba desde siempre. Pero el amor no siempre tiene que llevar a eso, al deseo, pero es que Mary estaba envuelta por él desde la primera vez que lo vio en una fotografía, más cuando cruzo su mirada por primera vez con él, los besos, los abrazos, luego las caricias, las palabras, un noviazgo, y un compromiso.  
Hyde la estaba amando como nunca lo había hecho antes. De las parejas que había tenido, Mary era quien lo revolucionaba por completo, le hacia sentirse desesperado por besarla y tocarla, su voz suave lo incitaba a querer tenerla por completo, y lo hubiese hecho antes, ese día de un cumpleaños con deseo privado, pero tenia miedo. Ahora no sentía ese limite, ese miedo desaparecía con cada suspiro que Mary daba por su culpa.

-Hyde..-Dijo Mary acariciando su espalda.  
-Dime...  
-Los limites...-Le dijo riendo, pasando sus manos por su jeans azul.  
-Los límites, malditos limites...-Rabio arrodillándose en la cama tratando de desabrochar el pantalón aún empapado por la lluvia.  
-Deja que te ayude.

Mary se sentó junto a él y con cuidado hizo lo que siempre había querido, quitarle el pantalón a aquel individuo que provocaba sensaciones a través de fotografías con el pantalón desabrochado, mostrando su ropa interior, aquella que sus fans querían ver en todo su esplendor.  
Lo hizo sin dejar de besarlo, de morder sus labios. Lentamente se pusieron de pie sobre la cama y Hyde termino por abandonar el límite, los dos limites, con ayuda de ella, de la joven que ahora acariciaba y desnudaba con besos cálidos.  
Sobre la cama siguieron besándose sin aquellos limites. Sus manos se entrelazaban con fuerza, sus voces suaves se unían en un solo gemido que traspasaba momentos, circunstancias, conversaciones y canciones, además de los deseos que habían guardado por tanto tiempo.  
Hyde la miraba en cada instante, a los ojos, besando sus labios, acariciándolos con su lengua tibia, sonriéndole, sudando, gimiendo junto a ella suavemente. ¿Estaba haciéndolo? Mary no podía creer que estaba unida a Hyde por sus cuerpos, y no tenía vergüenza, ni miedo, porque era el hombre correcto, el que se comprometió con ella, el que la persiguió para obtenerla y conocerla.

-Te amo..-Susurro Hyde en su oído, besándola suavemente mientras la dulce miel brotaba de su cuerpo, empapando un segundo que parecía ser propio.  
-Yo también te amo..-Le respondió Mary aferrando sus manos a su espalda.  
-Esto es lo que será nuestra mayor unión.-Le dijo besando su cuello.  
-Espero que no literalmente...  
-Pienso lo contrario...  
-Pero no sabría que hacer...te irías..  
-Claro que no...No nos conocimos ayer, si no que hace mas de un año...  
-Es verdad..-Dijo ella descansando los latidos de su corazón, bajo el cuerpo cansado de Hyde.  
-No me iré después de haber hecho esto, claro que no..  
-Es la primera y ultima vez...  
-Hasta que sea nuestra luna de miel?  
-Si...  
-Te lo prometo...-Dijo besando su abdomen cuidadosamente, subiendo hasta su cuello, el que beso una vez más.  
-¿Aun...estas...  
-Sí, aun...  
-Te amo..-Le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, besándolo en la mejilla y luego en los labios, con una dulce sonrisa./


	60. Chapter 59

**CAPITULO 59: "El lobo ha sido liberado"**

Mary abrió cuidadosamente los ojos viendo algunos rayos del sol entrar por la cortina que no cerro por la noche. A su lado estaba él. Hyde seguía durmiendo, con su cuerpo desnudo, abrazándola, sin dejarla ir a ningún lado.  
Aquel cuerpo que estaba sobre ella era maravilloso. No se imaginaba que tan perfecto sería, terso, suave, de piel clara, como la de un bebe. Y eso era lo que Hyde era, un bebe.

-Temí estar soñando..-Pensó ella suspirando, acariciando la espalda de aquella persona a la cual amo toda una noche, con serenidad, con amor.  
-Buenos días, mi vida...-Dijo Hyde abriendo los ojos y encontrándose de inmediato con los de Mary.  
-Bueno días...  
-Me siento cansado..creo que fue mucho...  
-¿Y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta?-Le preguntó ella sonriendo.  
-Sí, discúlpame...-Respondió sonriendo y hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.-¿Me odias?  
-¿Odiarte porqué?  
-Por haberte llevado a hacerlo?  
-No, fuimos los dos los descabellados..-Le dijo besando su mejilla.  
-Ya quiero que nos casemos..-Dijo volteando hacia ella, para mirarla mejor.  
-¿De verdad?  
-De verdad, quiero que nos casemos pronto..no soportare estar tantos meses deseándote...  
-Yo también...  
-Te amo...Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi alma, y mi cuerpo...él es el que te quiere inmoralmente.  
-¿Y el mío no? Son iguales...  
-Puede ser...puede que si, puede que no...pero hablando en serio..¿Lo hice bien?  
-¿Puede llamarse le bien a un hombre que hizo lo mismo dos veces en la misma noche?  
-¿Un súper hombre, entonces?  
-Más que eso..  
-No vallas a creer que el hecho de hacerlo dos veces seguidas es por la práctica..tu me haces sentir bastante desesperado, me haces querer más sin parar...y no recuerdo a que hora nos quedamos dormidos...  
-Fue mientras descansábamos del segundo..  
-Creo que sí...te amo..-Le dijo besando su cuello.-Gackt va a querer morirse..-Pensó Hyde sonriendo para si mismo.-Ahora jamás te vas a deshacer de mí, jamás..porque te querré poseer todas las noches antes de que nos casemos por fin.  
-Y no conseguirás nada..ya lo sabes...  
-Que desperdicio...-Dijo levantando su torso para mirarla.

Mary lo miro y bajo por su torso desnudo, sonrojándose de inmediato, y girando la cabeza hacia un lado para no tener que encontrase con "eso" nuevamente.

-Fue lo que te amo..-Le dijo Hyde hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.-Y creo que esta despertando de nuevo...  
-Hyde..no lo haré de nuevo!  
-Hagámoslo...  
-No...  
-Como quieras..-Le dijo besándole el cuello y acariciando sus piernas suavemente, tratando de que lo aceptara nuevamente.  
-No..no sigas..-Le pedía Mary en suspiros breves, pero continuos.  
-No te resistas a mí...  
-No quiero...pero...

Hyde beso su boca apasionadamente, mientras colocaba sus piernas en su cadera. Estaba siendo perverso con ella, la estaba poseyendo sin su consentimiento, aún. Pero las caricias que le daba, el intento de que sintiera parte de su cuerpo en ella, estaban haciendo que cediera, lentamente.

-Eres un maldito.-Le dijo mordiendo sus labios.  
-¿No deseas a este maldito?  
-Sí, lo deseo..porque es mío, solo mío.  
-Sí, soy tuyo...

Hyde se recostó en la cama y dejo a Mary en su pecho, besando su boca, mientras ella escalaba por su cuerpo para alcanzarlo por completo. Todo iba bien, hasta que...el teléfono sonó.

-Buenos días, he notado que llegaste ayer con Hyde y aun esta su auto afuera...¿Dormiste con Hyde? No, solo di si o no, nada más a mis preguntas...¿Esta bien?  
-Sí..-Contesto Mary mirando a Hyde.  
-¿Pasaste la noche con él?  
-Sí..  
-Dios¿Tuvieron..eso..?  
-...Creo que sí...  
Hyde suspiro, acariciaba su espalda, mientras ella se reía al teléfono con su mejor amiga.  
-¿Y estuvo bien?  
-De maravilla, creo que...fue perfecto..-Dijo sonriéndole a Hyde que ya entraba en duda.  
-No hables! Dime...¿Viste la luz?  
-Sí, la vi, pero hablamos mas tarde...  
-Ya sé quien es, dame ese teléfono!-Le dijo Hyde quitándole el teléfono.  
-Buenos días, Nalene.  
-¿Qué? Dios! Ho..ho..ho..  
-Igualmente, luego Mary te contara todos los pormenores de nuestra noche..y mañana incluida, pero ahora déjanos terminar..  
-Ok...bye!

Nalene colgó el teléfono y lo lanzo al sillón muy nerviosa. Hyde la había descubierto y eso le daba pánico, vergüenza, más al percatarse de que aún..no terminaban..  
Las manos de Hyde acariciaron su espalda, y con sus brazos la recostó en la cama, ella alcanzo su boca y suspiró mientras él bajaba por su pecho hasta su ombligo, y se detuvo...otra vez..el teléfono interrumpía.

-Buenos días..-Dijo Mary sonriendo amablemente, mientras la lengua de Hyde le hacia cosquillas en su ombligo.-Sí...perfecto...pero...¿Cómo puedes saber qué...Ah...

Hyde, es Ken, esta enfrente esperando a que te vuelva la temperatura normal...

-¿Ken? Dame ese teléfono...¿Cómo que estas en frente?  
-Acabo de llegar y vi tu auto...¿Pasaste la noche con ella?  
-Eso es privado...¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine a ver a Nalene, y me encontré con esta sorpresa..  
-Déjame tranquilo..  
-Además...  
-¿Qué?  
-Una vecina dijo que sintió muchos gritos de esa casa..  
-¿Qué cosa? Nosotros no gritamos!  
-Jaja...vez? Ya me dijiste que pasaron la noche juntos...Nos vemos más tarde..  
-Que infeliz...-Dijo Colgando el Teléfono.—Ahora...sigamos...  
-No, Hyde, no..  
-Pero...  
-Son las diez de la mañana...hay mucho que hacer hoy..me iré a bañar..-Le dijo la joven tapándose con una de las frazadas sueltas de la cama, y poniéndose de pie para ir al baño.  
-Ven acá!-Le dijo tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola con fuerza, besando sus hombros y acariciando su abdomen.  
-Necesito ir a bañarme..Hyde...  
Hyde no obedeció, la tomo con fuerza y la arrastro hasta el baño, le quito la frazada y entraron a la tina besándose apasionadamente, sin cesar. Él la deseaba más que por la noche, la quería de nuevo poseer, bajo el agua tibia de la ducha.  
-Hyde...Por favor..no sigas..-Le pedía ella gimiendo, porque los besos de Hyde no la dejaban siquiera respirar.

Hyde la apego a la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello, a beber el agua y a mirarla fijamente a los ojos, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo, estaba completamente fuera de control. ¿Cómo negarse a esa mirada tan profunda? Mary no quiso detenerlo, lo abrazo y lo beso, respondió a los besos.

-Mírame...-Le pido Hyde mordiéndole los labios.  
-¿Por qué?-Pregunto con la respiración agitada.  
-Quiero que me veas, que no temas a este hombre que solo quiere amarte...  
-Si te hubiese temido..anoche no lo hubiéramos hecho...  
-Tienes razón...  
-¿Hyde?  
-¿Qué?  
-Te amo...  
-Mi vida...mi todo...te amo...-Le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándola apasionadamente, siendo empapados por el agua de la ducha, tibia, que recorría sus cuerpos por completo.

El agua seguía corriendo y sus risas se confundían. Estaban abrazados, sentados en la tina del baño. Hyde besaba sus hombros y la cubría con sus brazos, suspiraba. Mary mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo esa tranquilidad poco habitual en ella, sintiendo aún el aroma de Hyde en su cuerpo, como si se hubiera bañado de él por siempre.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto en un susurro besando el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad.  
-Sí..-Respondió ella sin abrir los ojos, pues no quería despertar.  
-Te amo...  
-Yo también.-Respondió apenas escuchándose su voz.  
-¿Sabes algo?-Preguntó acariciando levemente sus brazos.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Lo que más me gusta de ti es que logras hacerme tocar el cielo hasta solo con una mirada...me haces quererte con tan solo palabras...nadie me había hecho sentir placer al hablar y al sonreír...tu lo haces todo...y de una forma que me mata..  
-¿Me declaro asesina?  
-No..-Rió él.-Pero...sabes complacerme..-Dijo tomando sus manos y jugando con ellas.-Si hubiese sabido que tu eras mi destino, nunca hubiese tratado de querer a alguien a la fuerza...  
-¿Ahora puedes creer que Dios existe?-Le preguntó volteando hacia él con delicadeza.-  
-Dios existe, me regalo el amor verdadero encerrado en ti..-Respondió besándola en los labios.-Aunque aún no lo reconozco porque no quita todo lo malo de este mundo.  
-Lo malo...lo llevas tú.-Le dijo quitando el anillo que por años llevaba en sus dedos.  
-Mary...  
-Al menos, cuando estés conmigo, no lo lleves puesto...  
-Haré todo lo que me pidas...  
-Pues deja que me bañe...  
-Bañémonos juntos..  
-No...  
Hyde salió de la tina y la dejo allí, sola, mirando su espalda y todo lo que tenía para entregarle por siempre, aunque ella se dio cuenta y cerró la cortina de golpe.  
-No demores...Mi olor no saldrá de ti..  
-Ja-ja..Muy chistoso..  
-Te lo dije...no saldrá...  
-Vete y no molestes!

Hyde se fue a la cama. Se recostó suspirando y acariciando su pecho sin dejar de suspirar por aquella maravillosa noche con la mujer que amaba. El agua corría y él escuchaba y se imaginaba a aquella joven bajo el agua tibia, y se sonreía con tan solo imaginar el recorrido de aquellas gotas.

-¿Piensas seguir durmiendo?-Le preguntó Mary saliendo con unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca con bordados rosas.  
-Te vez mejor sin ropa...  
-Cállate y ve a bañarte!-Le dijo lanzándole una toalla al rostro.

Hyde entro a la ducha y suspiro nuevamente, ahora cantando suavemente sintiendo las emociones en su cuerpo de aquella noche de amor intenso.  
Cuando todo estaba listo..ellos bañados, vestidos y perfumados, la cama tendida y todo en su lugar, inclusive la ropa ya seca, se detuvieron a mirarse tímidamente sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas, como si fuesen unos niños enamorados.

-Esto fue algo muy valioso para mí..-Le dijo Hyde tomando sus manos.  
-No me hagas sentir vergüenza...por favor..-Pidió Mary dejándose abrazar con fuerza.  
-Me gusto estar contigo..fue muy lindo...  
-Para mí también...  
-¿Y a ahora?  
-Eh...tomamos desayuno...  
-Y luego preparamos un almuerzo...¿Te parece?  
-Me parece..  
-Te amo..

Nalene estaba en la ventana de su casa con binoculares mirando fijamente la puerta y las ventanas, mientras Ken cruzaba los brazos y la miraba con paciencia, imaginándose cosas que le haría si ella se dejara.

-No van a salir nunca...  
-¿Siempre los espías?  
-Claro que no, pero este es un suceso histórico, mi mejor amiga, la que nunca creyó que esto llegase a los extremos vistos..paso la noche con el amor de su vida...  
-No creo que sea para tanto...  
-Los hombre suelen ser muy fríos en estas cosas...-Le dijo quitándose los binoculares.  
-Pero lo disfrutamos...-Respondió tratando de arrinconarla en la esquina de la casa, junto a la ventana.  
-Es mejor que te vayas..  
-¿Y por qué?  
-Porque no me gustan los hombres que tratan de ser unos...Apréndele a tu amigo Hyde que es el maestro de la seducción gentil..  
-Tengo mi estilo propio..  
-Sí, claro..jaja..  
-¿Te estas burlando..

Hyde tomo a Mary y comenzó a besarla suavemente mientras trataban de preparara algo para un almuerzo para dos, pero dada la inspiración que tenia Hyde ese día después del amor, sería muy difícil prepararlo y ponerse serios. Sus bocas no se separarían hasta perder por completo el aliento, ambos lo sabían, Mary lo sabía porque se dejaba besar sin reclamar nada¿Era el comienzo de otra etapa entre ellos/


	61. Chapter 60

**CAPITULO 60: "Mi enfermera personal"**

Después de aquella noche, la mañana, los besos, de la agradable sensación de tocar el cielo, todo estaba en el aire, como si todo fuese un sueño hermoso. Mary trabajaba con una sonrisa que deleitaba a todos, nada podía oscurecerle la emoción de haber sido completamente de un hombre al cual amaba, y al cual quería desde la distancia.

Aunque Hyde se sintiera emocionalmente bien, enamorado, extasiado al recordar la silueta perfecta de quien había amado toda la noche, su cuerpo había sido contagiado por el virus más potente, y que por culpa de una lluvia y el calor de la noche, había hecho de un resfriado una gripe intensa que le había dejado inmóvil en su cama toda la mañana, sin siquiera poder tomar el teléfono para pedir ayuda, la fiebre lo mareaba y le cegaba, se sentía un bulto de acero, inservible.  
Como no contestaba el teléfono, Mary se preocupo. Llamó un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de Hyde, pero nadie respondía a su llamado. Estuvo 10 minutos esperando y nada, hasta que la puerta se abrió y un Hyde ido apareció afirmado a la puerta a punto de desfallecer.

-Hyde...¿Qué te paso?  
-No me hagas recordarlo, me siento pésimo.  
-Ven conmigo.

Mary lo ayudo a recostarse nuevamente en su cama, se sentó a su lado, le tomo la temperatura, la cual marcaba 40 grados.

-Es bueno tener de novia a una enfermera.-Dijo entre delirios.  
-Creo que tendremos que jugar al hospital, llamare a un doctor.  
-No, después...te quedaras con él.  
-Llamare al más viejo, no te preocupes.  
-Esta bien.

Hyde no se dio cuenta de nada. Mary llamó al doctor quien lo atendió de inmediato, le dio los remedios correspondientes, y se marcho dejando a cargo a Mary.

Ella se preocupo de él, de bajar la fiebre colocando paños húmedos sobre su frente, dándole agua, acompañándole hasta que por fin pudo despertar. Con una fiebre mínima a eso de las seis de la tarde, al sentir una suave brisa en su rostro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una joven que leía en silencio cerca de la puerta de la habitación, sentada en un sofá con las piernas cruzadas y una fuente a su lado de agua.

-Mary...¿A que hora llegaste?  
-Hace cinco horas...¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Mejor...creo que..ya bajo la fiebre.-Dijo tocándose la frente.  
-Veamos.

Mary saco el termómetro que había puesto en su axila y miro con una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo.

-Tienes 37 y medio, lo normal, estas bien.  
-Uff! Que bueno!  
-Llamaron seis personas mientras delirabas con ramen..  
-¿Delire con Ramen?  
-Sí, luego vemos eso...Te llamo Ken, Ojinawa...Rild..del sello, creo...te llamo Toichiro, Yukihiro hace poco...y...Sakura...Fue muy lindo..  
-¿Sakura¡Hablaste con Sakura?  
-Si, como media hora...dijo que vendría a verte un día de estos.  
-Que bueno, necesito hablar con el.  
-¿Quieres algo?  
-Si..  
-¿Qué?  
-Un beso...  
-Eh...te traeré agua...  
- tu me preguntaste...

Si Hyde era sorprendentemente cargante a la hora de ser romántico, cuando estaba enfermo y se sentía cariñoso, se volvía todo un osito de peluche, eso lo descubrió Mary en el transcurso de la tarde.

-El doctor dijo que solo es una gripe, tendrás que descansar unos días en cama.  
-¿Días libres? Eso suena bien, sobre todo si tengo a mi lado a la mejor enfermera del mundo!  
-Oye, no tengo tres días libres como tú, hay gente que tiene trabajo diario¿Sabias?  
-A...tienes razón, pero como yo soy especial, tienes que cuidarme..¿Qué turnos tienes?  
-De mañana a tarde esta semana  
-Estupendo, tendrás la noche para cuidarme.  
-E..no necesitas una enfermera.  
-No, pero necesito de una novia tiempo completo.  
-¿Te traigo mi gato?  
-Me dan alergia¿Quieres matarme?  
-No, pero...para que no te sientas solito.  
- A Hyde no le gustó la idea, pero no tenia más remedio, lo mismo que Mary, tenia que trabajar por la tarde y cuidar a un niño por la noche, y si que era difícil.  
-Novia mía, tengo hambre.  
- Te traeré la cena.

Hyde sonrió feliz. Mary le trajo la cena y lo miro largo rato mientras el devoraba lo que mas le gustaba "Ramen", que feliz era comiendo eso.

-¿Sabes una cosa?  
-¡Que?  
-No entinto porqué no te gusta el ramen como a mi, es delicioso...  
-La primera vez que lo probé se me paso la mano con la salsa..así que nunca mas lo comeré.  
-¿Y si esta en mi boca?  
-¡Hyde!  
-Lo siento, no te alteres...  
- como crees..ja...ja Pero como soy tu novia, debería..¿O no crees?  
-Eh...inténtalo y te muerdo los labios..  
-Ah, creí que querías..  
-Sí, morderte lo labios seria esquicito..  
-¿Estas enfermo o no?  
-Sí, pero mi humor no..jeje

Hyde se durmió después de ver televisión, eso como a las doce de la noche, porque con Mary a su lado era difícil conciliar el sueño. Cuando alcanzo esa etapa, lo único que tuvo, fueron sueños demasiado egocéntricos, delictivos y sucios, en los que claramente estaba ella.  
Al día siguiente apareció Ken con Yukihiro, Mary se había ido a trabajar y Hyde por supuesto, en bata de levantar, los recibió con cara de enfermo desquiciado.

-¿Te dieron con el látigo?-Pregunto Tetsu sorprendido.  
-Que mas quisiera...pero esta gripe me tiene mal, Mary no me quiere ni besar...  
-Que chica mas inteligente, porque si te besa, te sube de nuevo la temperatura...-Dijo Ken.-Supongo que no puedo fumar..  
-No puedes..  
-Ah, bueno, luego fumare.

Hyde estuvo la tarde con ellos, relatando historias, contándole lo que había sentido con 40 grados de temperatura a causa de la gripe, y los cuidados de su novia.  
Ya por la noche, nuevamente, llegó Mary con algo de comida china, Hyde ya estaba mejor, y con ganas de robarle los besos que el día anterior no había podido darle. Puso la radio para dar el ambiente perfecto, aunque en pijamas, y con la nariz roja, no apetecía.

-Mañana ya estaré mejor que ahora, no tengo fiebre..solo queda esta nariz y voz de gangoso..-Dijo mirándola con la cabeza ladeada.  
-Que bueno...Y como te has portado como un niño bueno...te daré un beso..ya no resisto..  
-Te advierto que mi nariz esta peligrosa.  
-No importa, para eso están los pañuelos.

Mary se acerco a Hyde y le toco la frente para luego besarlo suavemente, mientras la canción Shallow sleep los envolvía.

-¿Por qué cuando colocas esas canciones me apasiono contigo?  
-¿Será amor?  
-No se, pero me gusta que sea así...-Le respondió dándole un nuevo beso y recostándose junto a él en una cama de dos plazas que era de alto riesgo.-Bueno...es todo.-Dijo ella antes de que Hyde tocara su espalda.  
-No, quédate.-Le dijo amarrándola con sus brazos.  
-Hyde...  
-Creí que ya...  
-Sí, pero estas resfriado...  
-Eso no dice nada...puedo hacer todo como siempre , estando así.  
-No quiero que estornudes sobre mi!  
-UU! Bueno, comprendo, no me quieres!  
-Si te quiero.  
-No, no me quieres TT  
-?  
-Esta bien, ya...no hagamos nada, pero quédate aquí a mi lado...no en el sillón.  
-¿Puedes mantenerte quieto al menos?  
-Sí, puedo, pero si no, me amarras las manos y duermes feliz.  
-No exageres.  
-¿Me quieres?  
-Sí.  
-¿Mañana lo hacemos?  
-Lo único que haremos es ir al medico...  
-¿Otra vez?  
-No hemos ido!  
-¿Y a que iremos?  
-A visitar pediatría, porque tienes una enfermedad llamada "impaciencia"  
-Oh¿Y es muy grave?  
-Es mortal  
-¿Me curaras?  
-No, porque yo creo ser el agente causante  
.Oh, que mala...nn./


	62. Chapter 61

**CAPITULO 61: "Enamorado, celoso y cruel. ¿Mary con quien?**

Una de las cosas que no quedaba clara era cuándo, cómo y dónde Mary y Gackt se habían hecho amigos, ni Hyde comprendía, pero qué le iba a hacer, no podía estar interrogándola, y aunque no le gustase la idea de que se vieran, no podía prohibirles conversar, no era justo para ella, pero sentía tanta rabia que quería apartarlos a toda costa y dejar en claro de que él era el que tenia posesión de ella y que Gackt no se la quitaría.

-Buenos tardes...Gackt.-Saludo Mary al verlo cruzar la puerta de vidrio de la sala principal de su trabajo.  
-Buenas tardes¿Cómo estas?  
-Cansada...¿Tienes hora para atenderte?  
-No, vine a hablar contigo.  
-¿De qué?  
-¿Te lo digo mientras almorzamos?  
-¿Cómo puedes saber mi horario? Aun no logro comprenderlo.-Le dijo revolviendo algunas hojas.  
-Secretos, secretos..¿Qué me dices?  
-Estoy lista en diez minutos...  
-Te espero...

Se reunieron en un restauran a dos cuadras de la clínica. Lo que él parecía querer decir era importante, porque mantenía una actitud corporal tensa, con las manos unidas y mirándola fijamente por largos segundos sin pestañar.

-Yo sé que puedo confiar en ti..-Dijo Gackt.-Por eso quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio...  
-Te escucho...

Gackt suspiro y con su voz profunda trato de hablar sobre los problemas que ahora lo estaban acongojando. Mary lo escuchaba atentamente, esperaba que hablara, con las manos tras su cuello, paciente.

-Quiero que sepas que...  
-Señor, señorita...¿Qué desean?

Gackt suspiro de nuevo y miró al camarero sin mucho agrado, demostrando que le molestaba su presencia, cuando estaba apunto de hablar. Mary sonrió a aquella expresión. Cómo no responder con otra sonrisa. Tomó la carta dejada por el camarero y ordeno bajo la mirada impaciente de Mary, que trataba de adivinar lo que él le diría. Luego de que Mary pidiera lo suyo, suspiro nuevamente, y la volvió a mirar fijamente.

-Ahora sí, dime..-Le dijo Mary dejando ambas manos sobre la mesa.  
-Esto me tomará más tiempo, creo..-Le respondió sonriendo, y rascándose la mejilla derecha, mostrando su nerviosismo.

Hyde había llegado a la clínica, vestido de jeans azul, un suéter plomo, y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul y gafas grises. Mirando a todos lados llegó hasta la mesa de recepción y miró a la secretaria quien aguanto la respiración al ver tal galán frente a ella apunto de dirigirle unas palabras.

-Buenas tardes, busco a Mary Macip...  
-Acaba de irse con un amigo.-Respondió nerviosa.  
-¿Qué amigo?-Preguntó esperando que se tratara de Tetsu.  
-Con...Gackt.-Dijo con mucho cuidado, sabiendo que esto era grave.  
-¿Con Gackt?...Gackt...si.-Dijo golpeando levemente el mesón de recepción.-¿Sabe a donde fueron?  
-Sí, al restaurante que esta a dos cuadras...  
-Perfecto, gracias..

Hyde subió a su auto y respiro profundamente antes de encender el motor. Sabía perfectamente que Gackt se estaba pasando del límite que él creía normal, con aquella amistad con su novia. Tetsu nunca lo había hecho de esa forma tan callada, siempre se lo contaba antes de ir con Mary,. Ya era suficiente. Iría a ver por qué se llevaban tan bien, los espiaría, e intervendría a fin de entender lo que pasaba entre ellos. Eso haría.  
Gackt en tanto tomaba una de las manos de Mary, acariciándola suavemente, tratando de contar algo importante que hace mucho tiempo necesitaba decir.

-Habla, yo te escucho.-Le dijo Mary enrollando su cabello hacia uno de sus hombros.  
-Es que tú me...y Hyde me...esto es complicado.-Dijo riendo.  
-¿Pero porqué? Lo que tengas que decir, dilo...o..  
-Esta bien, deja tomar más aire...

Hyde se estacionó junto a la acera, centímetros más atrás de la puerta principal del restaurante. Respiró hondamente, antes de detener el motor. No sabía si entrar o irse, tenía un poco de miedo, y era comprensible. Después de pelear con su "yo" interno, apagó el motor del vehículo, abrió la puerta y bajo tratando de no ser detenido por aquella conciencia que le decía que no entrara. Una vez frente a la puerta de entrada, suspiró todas las veces que fuese necesario, para tratar de despojarse de sus nerviosismos. Comenzó a caminar, se dirigió directamente a aquella puerta y la cruzó, deteniendo su respiración y recorriendo con la mirada todas las mesas.

-Mary, yo...-Gackt detuvo sus palabras, pensó. Dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa a la nada, y se acerco al rostro de Mary para besarla cerca de la boca, a milímetros de sus labios pálidos.

Hyde los vio. Vio a aquel individuó, casi recostado en la mesa, con los labios junto a los de ella. Era lo peor. Ya no podía mantener un mundo mágico en su vida. Era desastroso, como si una bomba de tiempo explotara en su corazón enamorado y terminando por despertarlo de un dulce sueño de amor.

-Tu me gustas mucho, eres perfecta.-Dijo Gackt queriendo posar sus labios sobre los de ella.  
-Gackt.-Suspiró ella atónita por lo que había hecho y dicho aquel hombre.  
-No!-Dijo alguien desde la puerta, caminando furioso hacia mesa que compartían dos amigos en un escena poco normal.  
-Hyde!-Exclamó Mary viendo su rostro distinto, una mirada profunda, en llamas.-Pero...Hyde...  
-Maldito infeliz.-Dijo a Gackt tomándolo de la camisa, no importándole que el fuese más alto y más fuerte. Tenía toda su furia en sus brazos y podría matarlo si quisiera, pero un puñetazo de los más poderosos dejo escapar hacia el rostro de Gackt.-Maldito infeliz, cómo puedes besar a mi novia!  
-Espera, Hyde!-Le gritó Mary viendo a Gackt en el suelo  
-Eres un traidor!-Le grito furioso dándole otro golpe en el rostro, el cual Gackt pudo sujetar para que él no siguiera.  
-No estas entendiendo nada!  
-Lo entiendo perfectamente! Suéltame!-Gritó pegándole con el otro puño en la mejilla derecha.  
-Ya basta, déjalo en paz!-Gritó Mary tomándolo de los brazos para que no siguiera golpeándolo.  
-Tú...¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?  
-Yo no he hecho nada!  
-Todas dicen lo mismo! Me das asco!  
-¿Qué¿De qué estas hablando? Hyde, estas haciendo el ridículo!  
-No me importa, todo esto e suna mugre, ya sabia que algo tramaban encontrándose a mis espaldas!-Le dijo con su rostro junto a el de ella, mirándola fijamente.  
-¿Qué estas diciendo?  
-Ya no me extrañaría nada...por esto no quisiste estar más conmigo, porque estabas con Gackt, revolcándote!  
-¿Qué? Maldición, Hyde, estas loco, yo no...  
-No me extrañaría nada, después de ver esto, ustedes son una basura!  
-Estas loco...estas malinterpretando todo!  
-No, no lo hago, estoy seguro de lo que digo...jamás quisiste volver a estar conmigo en la cama porque te acostabas con él¿Verdad?  
-¿Cama¿Con él? Hyde, eres un estúpido, yo no me he acostado con Gackt¿Porqué los hombres tienen que pensar que todo es en la cama!  
-Es obvio, siempre encontrándose a mis espaldas, esa basura buscándote, es obvio que para reírse de mi, y lo hicieron bien...  
-Si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría, no hubiera aceptado la invitación de Gackt!  
-Claro que no, porque no te conviene que supiera todo el maldito desastre que haces a mis espaldas¿Sabes lo que eres? Una trepadora.. Una mujer que lo único que quiere es tener a todos tras ella.  
-Cuidado con lo que dices!  
-Cuidado tú, lo único que eres es una oportunista, todo este tiempo has estado engañándome con tus sonrisitas maravillosas de niña inocente!  
-Hyde, basta, ahora mismo, cállate!  
-No, no me callare, eres una sucia mujercita barata.  
-¿Qué?  
-No la insultes!-Le dijo Gackt poniéndose de pie con dificultad.  
-¿Qué? Es una perra...no la defiendas!  
-Hyde!  
-Si, eso eres...-Le dijo caminando hacia la puerta.-Que todos lo sepan, tu eres una perra, una maldita infeliz!-Termino diciendo ante unas 13 personas dentro del local que miraban con grandes ojos aquella pelea.  
-Tu eres el único idiota con el que me he acostado en toda mi vida, no soy una cualquiera...tú lo sabes!-Le grito ella desesperada.  
-Vete al infierno!-Respondió saliendo del restaurante sin importarle nada.

Mary no podía reaccionar, estaba pálida, de pie, mirando aquella puerta, mientras Gackt la tomaba de los hombros. Aquellas palabras dichas por Hyde habían llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón, y comenzaba a apretarlo de tal forma que sangraba, la oprimía, detenía todo en ella.

-Esto es mi culpa...  
-No lo puedo creer, Hyde, dijo que yo...-Dijo al fin, sin pestañar.  
-No debí...  
-No, no fue tu culpa, el problema es él, es un demonio, Hideto Takarai es un demonio!

Hyde salió del local furioso. Todas las advertencias que le habían dado sobre esa amistan entre su novia y ese amigo, fueron ciertas. El remordimiento de lo dicho no existía, era él una bomba de tiempo que solo quería estallar y acabar con todos. Temblaba de rabia, estaba cohibido por un entorno ahogador, deprimente, que no lo dejaba escapar.

-Espera!-Le gritó Mary corriendo hasta él y dándole una bofetada que quedó marcada en su mejilla izquierda.-Eres un desgraciado, no vuelvas a decir que soy una cualquiera, porque no lo soy, y no es mi culpa que creas que te engaño, porque tu sabes que no eres mejor que nadie. Me equivoque contigo, pensé que eras capaz de comprenderme, de comprender que no eres el único que puede hacerme sonreír! No vales nada, tus canciones, tu vocecita es una basura, eres banal, no eres la persona que muestras ante todos, eres un cobarde que no puede comprender que alguien le ama y que no es capaz siquiera de engañarlo con el pensamiento, y no lo comprendes porque no me conoces y no me quieres de verdad! No eres más que un simple mortal, un ser humano simple que tiene dentro de sí, la clara imagen de un vanidoso y celoso, que ve solo lo que le antoja!  
-No es así, vi claramente cómo le dabas un beso a ese sujeto que se suponía era mi amigo..-Dijo levantando una mano para indicar el restaurante.  
-Pues si lo quería hacer se lo agradezco, porque me mostró que tipo de hombre eres, un posesivo, desconfiado, una rata deprimente que se cree un dios!

Hyde la tomó de las muñecas y la beso de una forma desesperada, como si quisiera arrancarle los labios, como si quisiera extraerle el alma. Mary se apartó de él de un solo movimiento, no quería estar con él después de que le insultara tan cruelmente, de tal forma que el amor de daba por inexistente.

-Eso es para que sepas que mis besos son mejores que los de Gackt  
-Apártate, déjame, aléjate, no vuelvas a mirarme ni a tocarme, ni a hablarme, te odio, eres un desgraciado...Realmente...no vales nada más que un disco compacto en la tienda más barata de Japón!

Mary lo miró con odio, con los ojos empapados, pero reteniendo las lágrimas que solo querían rodar por sus mejillas y caer entre sus labios que tenían el sabor amargo de los de Hyde. Ya no tenía que decirle, todo estaba dicho, solo podía mirarlo y escapar del lugar insinuando el odio que había encontrado en ella.

-Bien, vete, no me importa.-Dijo Hyde, volteando hacia su vehículo.  
-Hyde, eres un desgraciado.-Le dijo Gackt apegándolo contra el auto con todas sus fuerzas.  
-No me molestes, porque te mataré.  
-El que te matare soy yo. No puedes ser tan desgraciado, como para desquitarte con ella, se supone que es tu novia, tu prometida, no puedes lanzar palabras como cuchillas en contra de lo que había entre ustedes, las consecuencias pueden ser irreparables.  
-No lo hubiese hecho si no me engañara con uno de mis amigos...Tú, mataste eso que había entre nosotros, cuando llegaste y comenzaste a tratar de conquistarla!  
-Pues deberías golpearme, insultarme, pero a mi, no a ella.  
-Ambos son culpables, ahora aléjate, tengo que irme!  
-No, no te iras!-Le dijo tomándolo de la chaqueta de mezclilla, para poner su rostro tan cerca de él como para respirar la misma porción de aire.-Vas a pagar muy caro lo que acabas de hacer.  
-Debería amenazarte yo, el engañado fui yo¿O ya se te olvido?  
-Sí, pero no lo será, tu lamentaras haber sido un descriteriado, solo tu...  
-Suéltame!

Hyde subió a su vehículo siendo observado por Gackt que era invadido por preguntas y reclamos por parte del personal del restaurante.  
Hace mucho tiempo que no deseaba con tanto anhelo ahogarse en vasos de alcohol hasta morir inconsciente en cualquier lugar del planeta. Estaba mal, todo estaba mal. No sabía que hacer. Ver a Mary besando a ese sujeto había sido lo más cruel que había pasado en su vida, enamorado y extasiado por alguien. Como pudo, con los nervios matándolo, llegó hasta su casa y sacó de un mueble todas las botellas de alcohol que coleccionaba, regalos de amigos, algunas compradas por él y que tan solo guardaba para ser vaciadas en una ocasión especial. Todas ellas caerían en su desesperación, serían su esperanza para olvidar aquella imagen, las palabras.

-Maldito Gackt..¿Porqué tuvo que meterse con mi novia¿Por qué mierda lo hizo¿Por qué me engaño con él?

Hyde bebió licor, ron, agua ardiente, vodka, entre otras botellas que le llamaban para olvidar. Era tres copas por minuto, no estaba dispuesto a perder la cabeza conciente, tenía que irse, olvidarse, alegar, ahogarse, con eso, con el vicio que nunca había tenido, pero que ahora necesitaba desesperadamente. Mary estaba en su casa, recordando cada palabra dicha por él, en el más absoluto silencio. Era el celoso más grande de la historia, y hubiese sido todo más fácil si solo golpeara a Gackt y dejara de hablarle, pero no, dejo escapar las palabras que nadie nunca le había gritado en su propio rostro. Con los ojos empapados de lágrimas saladas comenzó a quedarse dormida, en medio de la soledad, queriendo golpear a Hyde con todas sus fuerzas.

Hyde estaba con la radio encendida, hablando raro. No variaba nada, tenía la música de L'arc-en-ciel, los temas que él había elegido para su desagradable paso por la inconciencia.. Ahora cantaba balbuceando una letra perfecta, con desgano, borracho y herido.

-"It's time to fall, it's time to say googbye, i wish you're gone, i wish you're all dead...Kienai omoi, i wish you're all dead.

Hyde seguía, perdido en su obsesión por olvidar un poco la tristeza, porque no la soportaba. Su voz era confusa, inentendible, pero triste, reclamando, gritando a su gusto a esas personas que se habían reído de él.

-Es momento de caer, es momento de decir adiós...malvada, deseo que te hallas ido, deseo que te hayas muerto...no...¿Cómo viviría?...Quiero darle a él también, el mismo miedo y el mismo sufrimiento que yo, quiero darle a él también la pesadilla de la que no puedo escapar ahora, el miedo que aún tengo me esta volviendo loco, mi esperanza esta fuera de la realidad. Maldito Gackt,...Mi Mary...Te pregunto a ti, quien robo mi libertad, cuánto tiempo mi dolor, el cual en lo absoluto ira a continuar, este interminable sentimiento de querer asesinar a alguien esta matándome...malditas canciones..¿Quién escribió esta mierda/


	63. Chapter 62

**Ja, disculpen si los capis no les gustan por ser muy crueles, pero weno, ya estan escrito no se puede hacer nada contra eso XD **

**bye bye!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 62: "El cantante borracho"**

-¿Qué hizo qué?  
-Lo que oíste, me insulto, le faltó pegarme para completar la escena!  
-Eso es increíble..¿Cómo osa Hyde a tratarte de esa forma? Aunque por lo que me contaste, toda la culpa la tiene Gackt...  
-Quizás, un poco, pero Hyde no tiene derecho a decir tantas cosas frente a tanta gente, Nalene, me sentí mal, avergonzada, y herida, nadie me había tratado de una cualquiera, como si...él dijo que Gackt y yo ya nos habíamos acostado, que no le parecería extraño, que nos reíamos de él a sus espaldas, fue el primero al cual le entregue todo de mi, lo sabe, pero se le olvido, solo hablo! Lo detesto!  
-Créeme que Hyde no debe estar pasándolo muy bien, después de esa escena...Le dije a Tetsu que fuera a verlo...  
-¿Le contaste a Tetsu?  
-No, que se lo cuente Hyde...  
-Espero que este peor que yo...

Tetsu llegó a la casa de Hyde preguntándose qué pasaba. Nalene le había pedido que fuera a verlo y que no le dijera quien lo había mandado, y como no le dio ninguna información, solo tenía que ir y descubrir lo que ocurría.  
En cuanto llegó se dio cuenta de que algo malo había pasado. Un vehículo de millones estaba mal estacionado, mitad dentro, mitad afuera, como si se hubiese bajado apurado, sin tomarse la molestia de asegurarlo. La reja estaba abierta hasta atrás, las ventanas cerradas y la puerta a medio abrir. Cuando entró fue lo peor, vio a un Hyde grotescamente abandonado en el piso de la sala con más botellas que un coleccionista o un bar, el suelo mojado con alcohol, vidrios desparramados por todo el lujoso piso, y el alcohólico anónimo con la ropa mojada desde el cuello hasta los pies, y con signos claros de repelencia al trago.

-Ay! Amigo mío...¿Me vienes a decir que también te acuestas con mi novia?  
-¿De que hablas?  
-De mi novia...esa que me engaño con uno de mis amigos..-Dijo tomando una botella.  
-No, Deja de tomar!.-Le dijo Tetsu quitándole las botellas de las manos.  
-Pero tengo sed!  
-Toma agua!  
-Ya tomé y me caí a la tina...del maldito baño ese. No sé para qué los inventaron, son unas armas asesinas..pero cuidado que el escusado es peor, me quería comer...tu sabes qué...  
-Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, amigo mío, ahora entiendo porque estas tan mojado.  
-Creo que también me hice...  
-Aush! Esto es horrible..-Exclamó Tetsu tapándose la cara.  
-No entiendo porqué Gackt se metió con mi novia, se suponía que yo era su amor frustrado!  
-¿Estas enojado porque Gackt te engaño?  
-No! Por que Mary me engaño con él! Creí que nadie me la podía quitar!  
-No, ya intente y me caí.-Le dijo riendo.  
-¿Crees que es muy chistoso?

Tetsu vio a Hyde inclinarse y sus zapatos en medio de una posa desagradable de líquido multicolor.

-Estos zapatos me costaron mucho, y tu los acabas de estropear!  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo detener el impulso.  
-Ven vamos al baño.  
-¿Me vas a violar?  
-No, te voy a ahogar por tonto, Cómo se te ocurre emborracharte?  
-Las mujeres tienen la culpa, debí enamorarme de los hombres, son mejores, dan menos problemas.  
-Hyde, no me hables ridiculeces!-Le dijo sentándolo en una banca del baño.-Vamos, quítate esta ropa...Que asqueroso!  
-Tu me quieres violar, ya te descubrí!  
-Hyde, por favor, estoy tratando de ayudarte!  
-Ya, esta bien, me sacare la ropa, pero voltéate, no quiero que me veas...  
-Maldición, te he visto un millón de veces!

Tetsu tuvo que ayudarle a quitarse la ropa, la que arrojo a la lavadora y ayudo a Hyde a sentarse en la tina, bajo el agua helada, para que despertara de una vez por todas.

-No lloren, no lloren, hermosos ojos, aunque el invierno sea doloroso...  
-Estamos en verano!  
-Es una canción!-Alegó Hyde.-Hasta pensaste que pusiste fin a mi vida ayer por la tarde...TE EQUIVOCASTE, parece que tu me subestimaste, perversa,...ay, soy solo un trabajo fallido ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que estoy incompleto? ME FALTA LA ROPA, TETSU ME LA QUITÓ!-Cantaba desafinadamente .  
-Que yo recuerde, jamás te pusiste así estando ebrio.-Le dijo pasándole una botella, pero de jabón líquido , pero Hyde no lo recibió.-Hyde...Hyde...despierta.  
-No, déjame, te voy a golpear, maldito Gackt!

Tetsu suspiró y se rió un momento, luego tomo la bata de baño y trato de sacar a Hyde de la tina y llevarlo al segundo piso para que durmiera todo lo que quisiera.

-Esto es deprimente.-Dijo al teléfono mientras veía del pasillo al alcoholizado amigo.-Se tomó todo lo que encontró, y no le paso nada, creí que estaría intoxicado, pero no, esta bien, y normal, peor de cómo se pone Ken.  
-No sé como se pone ese tipo.-Respondió Nalene enojada, al otro lado del teléfono.  
-Entonces fue porque Mary lo engaño con Gackt..  
-No, fue porque él creyó que lo engañaba, es un estúpido.  
-Hyde estaba muy chistoso, decía cada estupidez que no me aguantaba las ganas de reírme, pero si lo hacia me echaría fuera de su casa, a botellazos.  
-Se emborrachó entonces, que ridículo! Que payaso, cómo pudo creer que lo engañaba, sabiendo todo lo que ella siente por él!  
-Debió escucharla...  
-¿Y que hace ahora?  
-Esta durmiendo como un angelito, tendrá hasta las cinco durmiendo, créeme.  
-Bueno...¿Te quedaras con él?  
-Sí, ordenare todo lo que hizo en la sala. Los sillones están asquerosos, y el piso...tan bonito que era...  
-Llámame más tarde, estaré al pendiente.  
-Si, oye¿Cómo esta Mary?  
-Mejor, pero odiándolo a muerte.  
-Cuando termine con este vago pasare a verla...nos vemos..y hablamos...Sayonara.  
-Adiós.

Tetsu suspiro de nuevo y cerró la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse al primer piso con ganas de ir al baño a vomitar, pero eso le daba más asco. Llamó por teléfono y a los minutos llegaron a llevarse los sillones de la sala para limpiarlos, mientras él limpiaba la sala que Hyde destruyo por rabia y por efectos del alcohol.

-Que tipo mas estúpido, que miserable. Ay! Dios mío. Cuando despierte me va a escuchar...

Hyde despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, no reconociendo el lugar donde estaba, si conocimiento de lo que había pasado con un sabor amargo en la boca.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntaba mirando hacia los lados.-Ah, es mi habitación¿Qué pasó?

Se puso de pie como pudo, se arrastro hasta la puerta y luego a la escalera, de donde vio una sala sin sillones y muebles.

-¿Me robaron?  
-No...-Contestó Tetsu a los pies de la escalera.  
-¿Qué paso¿Qué hora es?  
-Son las siete de la tarde, de un día jueves, tomaste toda la noche de ayer, la madrugada de hoy y en la mañana, ensuciaste tu ropa, los sillones, el piso, y yo estoy haciendo de nana sin remuneración¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
-No, ya recuerdo todo, soy un imbécil, recuérdame no guardar más licor en esta casa.  
-Entendido...  
-¿Dónde están mis sillones?  
-Los mande a limpiar estaban todos impregnados de alcohol y de tus fluidos estomacales.  
-Gracias...pero..¿Cómo entraste?-Pregunto con una cara tan angelical que lo asustó.  
-Dejaste toda la casa sin seguridad, el auto listo para ser robado...¿Porqué hiciste todo esto?  
-El amor es una basura..me duele la cabeza.-Dijo bajando la escalera lentamente hasta llegar al primer peldaño, donde se sentó a conversar con Tetsu.  
-No puedo creer todo lo que me contaste.  
-Sí, paso, Mary, tu amiga del alma, estaba con Gackt, besándose en un restaurante.  
-Es imposible, cuando me dijo que..  
-¿Quién te dijo qué?  
-¿A mi? Nada...  
-¿Fue Mary?  
-No, fue Nalene, se suponía que no tenia que contártelo, pero ella fue.  
-Entonces sabrás cómo paso todo, si es que no cambiaron la versión...  
-Nadie cambio versiones, pero yo, como tu amigo, y como amigo de tu novia, te dio que Mary no te engaña con Gackt, son simplemente amigos.  
-Yo los vi besarse...  
-Tu eres patético, sabes que Mary te ama¿Por qué creíste que te engañaba?  
-Porque los vi besarse!  
-Mary no beso a Gackt, y si paso, fue Gackt quien la beso a ella, créelo, estoy seguro, porque ella es sincera, no es una oportunista, así como le dijiste, mas otras cosas que Nalene no quiso contarme.  
-Ya cállate..  
-Si, me callare, después de contarle todo a tu novia...  
-¿Le contaras qué?  
-Todo, de todo, que te embriagaste con todo el alcohol que encontraste, que cantaste horrible...que...dejaste el desastre en esta maravillosa casa, y que...eres un maldito infeliz.  
-Ve, cuéntale, no me importa...  
-Lo haré, que no te quepa duda alguna..  
-Y...por favor, dile también que...lamento haberle dicho esas cosas, me pase de la raya..dile que lo siento.  
-Discúlpate tú en persona..  
-No quiero verla, y supongo que ella tampoco a mi...  
-Como sea, iré a verla...  
-Sí, ve...

Hyde se quedó solo en su casa, mirando el suelo con expresión de tristeza. Lo que había pasado solo demostraba que ninguno de los dos era la persona que querían, ambos se veían distintos, y no se comprendían. Pero había algo que comenzó a deprimirlo rápidamente a medida que se quedaba dormido sentado a los pies de la escalera, y el que Tetsu fuera a decirle todo a Mary estaba haciéndolo sentir miedo desesperado.

-Que bonito...me engaña y ahora tengo miedo de que Tet-chan le cuente lo que me paso...no tiene por qué importarme...ella fue la culpable...no yo...maldita sea..!-Dijo recostándose en la escalera con un dolo de cabeza insoportable.-No puedo dejar esto así...No...lo arreglare mañana...si, lo arreglare, pero me va a tener que escuchar/


	64. Chapter 63

CAPITULO 63: "¡Ni me hables!"

Mary estaba muy enojada, sobre todo por lo estúpido que resulto ser Hyde como para embriagarse, eso si que la hizo enojarse. Las palabras dichas aún le hacían mofa en su cabeza con pensamientos enredados que no podía poner en orden adecuado de importancia. Hyde en tanto, estaba listo para ir al combate. Se había vestido de negro, sería una fiera con ella, tenia que imponerse, poner las cosas en claro y saber de una vez por todas la verdad.

-Básicamente me tendrá que matar para que me calle...-Dijo al espejo, peinándose el cabello hasta dejarlo sedoso en su estilo tan particular.-Ya veras que con Hyde nadie juega...

Mary tenía el día libre, como si alguien supiera de antemano que se necesitaba de tiempo para tratar de solucionarlo todo. Nalene y Mokuren le acompañaban por la tarde, mirando apasionadamente aquellas vitrinas de moda.

-Recién me pagaron...necesito comparar algo para sentirme bien..-Dijo Mary en tono molesto.-Entraré a esa tienda y comprare lo mejor...  
-Si...como digas...querida..-Dijeron sus amigas a sus espaldas mirándose con caras de espanto.  
-Es que..me da rabia que los hombres sean tan...patéticamente celosos..me fastidian, no los soporto, menos que se crean unos galanes!  
-¿Lo dices por Gackt?-Pregunto Mokuren.  
-Sí, por tu Gackt.  
-No es mío, lamentablemente, pero no te desquites con Gackt, el no hizo nada!  
-Lo hizo.-Contestó Nalene mirando unas minifaldas plisadas de mezclilla.-Gackt es el culpable...  
-Entonces Mary también, por seguirle el jueguito.-Dijo molesta.  
-Sí, tengo la culpa...por ser tan linda..-Dijo enojada mirándose al espejo para probar los colores de la ropa que quería comprar.-Nunca me había pasado esto en mi vida, que dos hombres de la talla de esos dos anduvieran detrás mío, sacándose los ojos por mí..  
-No le pongas tanto..Mary..-Rió Nalene.  
-Es que...si no hubiese conocido a Hyde, estaría solterona en Chile...allá nadie me miraba! Es como si fuera la atracción para los ciegos!-Dijo volteando hacia otros colgadores de faldas largas de todos los colores.  
-Estas dramatizando todo, Mary querida...-Dijo Nalene lanzándole unos jeans.  
-No lo hago, ustedes no estaban conmigo en ese tiempo..  
-Oh, discúlpanos entonces.  
-Chicas, estoy harta de que Hyde diga que Gackt me gusta, porque no es cierto, él lo golpeo, le destrozo ese rostro maravilloso, y me insulto...eso ultimo no se lo perdonare jamás...  
-Y las fans de Gackt tampoco, incluyéndome.-Rió Mokuren.-Pero yo no te entiendo, si sabes que Hyde se pone celoso por que estas con Gackt, y hablas con él¿Por qué no hiciste algo para que se tranquilizara? Tu hiciste todo lo contrarió, seguiste con Gackt, sonriéndole dulcemente...como si fueses una niñita que quiere encantar a todos para tenerlos bajo su dominio..  
-Oh, Mokuren me atrapó, descubrió mis planes secretos!-Dijo burlescamente.-Gackt es un amigo, un muy buen amigo, como lo es Tetsu, y de él ni se preocupa!  
-Es que Gackt es la competencia.-Respondió Nalene.  
-Gackt? Gackt solo juega...  
-Gackt va en serio contigo, Mary, y tú no te decides por uno, los quieres a ambos..-Dijo Mokuren enojándose de verdad.  
-Ok, esta bien, alto el fuego, que se quemara la tienda..¿De que lado están? Mokuren...sé que estas de lado de Hyde...¿Tu Nalene?  
-Neutra, le encuentro razón a los tres, y odio a los tres..  
-¿Cuál es el tercero?  
-Gackt, por supuesto...  
-Y otra vez Gackt!  
-¿No se saben otro nombre que no sea ese?  
Mokuren miró a Nalene, Nalene a Mokuren, y ambas a Mary con una sonrisa irónica.  
-No.

En el condominio estaba Hyde, con su vestir tan alegre, llamando a la casa de Mary desesperado.

-Contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta.-Decía tocando el timbre una y otra vez.-Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary¿Dónde estas? Espero que no sea con Gackt..-Dijo pensativo, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mirando sus zapatos y el pavimento.-Si no esta en el trabajo...debe estar en algún lado.-Dijo y se puso a llamar a la casa de Nalene, pero nada dentro de 10 minutos. Luego a la casa de Mokuren y nada, nuevamente.-¿Dónde están estas niñas a esta hora?..Disculpe señor encargado..-Dijo Hyde retrocediendo hacia el portón de acceso a vehículos.  
-¿Sí?  
-Busco a tres chicas, es una, pero las otras también importan.-Dijo mirando el suelo, con un dedo vertical sobre sus labios, muy pensativo, chistoso y serio.-¿Dónde están esas tres mujeres de las casas en triangulo amistoso de ahí!  
-Ah, usted es el joven que viene siempre...si, claro, la señorita Mary salió con sus amigas hace una hora.  
-¿Y les dijeron dónde irían?  
-Sí, al centro, la señorita Mary estaba un poco histérica insultando a sus amigas, así que se la llevaron a un lugar público para que se callara de una vez..  
-¿Usted no hace algo más aparte de...  
-De nada...con permiso..  
-Con razón...Uff, malditas niñas...te encontraré Mary y me vas a escuchar...

Hyde subió a su vehículo de millones y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad de Osaka en busca de esas tres amigas, que de seguro estaba hablando de él, y de lo lindo que era Gackt.

-Mujeres, quién las entiende...seguramente Tetsu, pero bueno...-

Colocó un disco compacto de él mismo, el disco "666", porque si colocaba el otro, seguramente entraría en pánico y se pondría a llorar sin parar.  
No se veía nada en varias cuadras, pero sabia donde podría estar una señorita enojada con los hombres y recién pagada, además de conocer ya sus gustos, perfectamente. Se dirigió al centro comercial, al cual iban siempre, y dejó su auto en el estacionamiento, decidido a buscarla, tienda por tienda, hasta que se cansara.

-Las malditas palabras, palabras malditas del hombre!-Alegaba Hyde con ganas de acabar con todo a su paso.-Ya me tendrá que escuchar, lo hará y tendrá que pedirme perdón, porque no puede ser capaz de engañarme con ese idiota! Es...absurdo, me tendrá que escuchar, si lo hará.-Repetía desesperándose con cada paso, cada mirada y cada piso que revisaba, llamando la atención de muchas personas que lo veían como un maniático que buscaba algo para aniquilarlo.-Allí estas...  
-Oh, Oh.-Dijo Mary quien subía por las escaleras mecánicas al cuarto piso del centro comercial.  
-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntaron sus amigas al verla con grande ojos, y volteando hacia el frente para apurarse en llegar a aquel piso.  
-Dios, es Hyde, y viene hacia acá!-Exclamó Mokuren.-Mary! Espéranos!

Mary subió las escaleras para llegar pronto al piso y correr a refugiarse en un lugar donde Hyde no pudiera entrar, pero, él era más rápido y ágil que ella.  
-Señorita..-Dijo quedándose quieto junto a Mary que se quedó detenida en el piso mirando hacia otro lado, para no verle.-Señorita Mary...¿Cómo ha estado¿Y ha visto a Gackt?-Le pregunto en un tono burlesco que hizo que ella le mirara furiosa.  
-Solo en la televisión...-Respondió con una sonrisa irónica.  
-Necesito que me escuches..  
-Lo siento, tengo que ir...al baño, I'm sorry...  
-No, tienes que escucharme...  
-No quiero escuchar a un...¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-Preguntó con una expresión de desagrado y molestia que Hyde prefería omitir.  
-Fui a tu casa y no estabas, ni ellas, así que me imagine que te habían llevado de compras para que no destruyeras el mundo...  
-Pues...fue la peor idea que se les haya ocurrido!  
-De todos modos, en tu casa, en China, en Chile y en la mitad del océano pacifico yo te encontraría para aclararte algunas cosas.  
-No quiero escucharte, alcohólico!  
-No soy un...solo porque me embriague una vez me llamas alcohólico, no seas injusta.!  
-Cállate, no tienes derecho a decir que soy injusta, porque no fui yo quien armó toda una película de gamsters en un restaurante porque vio a su novia con un amigo  
-Besandose! Esos no son amigos!  
-Cállate! Eres un idiota! Y no me hables!  
-Pero..  
-No!  
-Pe..  
-No, te dije que no! Ahora devuélvete por donde viniste y anda a molestar a la reina de Inglaterra!  
-¿Qué tienes en contra de la reina de Inglaterra?  
-Hyde, no me hables, no quiero escucharte nunca más, por el resto de mi vida!  
-Señorita, por favor, esta haciendo que TODO EL MUNDO se entere de que me odia por pegarle a su amante!  
-No tengo amante! Ni tú ni nadie, ahora cállate y no me hables más!  
-No señorita..  
-No me hables!  
-Pero..tienes que escucharme!  
-No lo haré!  
-Mary!  
-No, callate!  
-Esta bien, me callaré, pero vas a tener que aguantar mi beso!-Le dijo tomándola de las muñecas para apegarla a su cuerpo y besarla desesperadamente, un intento de aplacar la furia de los dos.  
-Esto es lo último Hideto Takarai! No me hables más!  
-Pero...

Mary se fue enojada hacia los baños de damas, seguida por Nalene quien movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

-No entiendo...-Suspiro Hyde, estoy tratando de que sepa que la sigo queriendo a pesar de que me engaño con Gackt...y me rechaza...  
-Lo que pasa es que Gackt es más importante que tú.-Le respondió Mokuren.  
-¿Tu crees que de verdad ella me esta dejando por él?  
-Si te amara te escucharía..¿O no?  
-Pues, creo que tendría que hacerlo...  
-Aun hay oportunidades...Pero analiza todo, Mary puede estar comportándose a sí porque ya te esta dejando de querer...  
-¿Te ha dicho algo?  
-Solo que Gackt es mejor que tú...ahora, con tu permiso, iré a verla...  
-Sí...esta bien...dile que esto no se quedará así...  
-Ok..lo haré..

Mokuren se fue al baño y vio a Nalene calmando a una joven roja de furia que se paseaba como leona por el pequeño baño.

-¿Qué te dijo ese infeliz?-Pregunto Mary a Mokuren, que suspiraba con aparente preocupación.  
-Dijo que esto no se iba a quedar así, que...las pagarías...  
-Maldito...el que las pagara será el, que se olvide que existo!

Hyde subió a su vehículo suspirando incansablemente. Mokuren le había dicho algunas cosas que lo preocupaban, pero lo comprobaría, tenía que hacerlo, aprovecharía todas las oportunidades para arreglar el asunto, y comprender lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando en ese triangulo./


	65. Chapter 64

**CAPITULO 64: "El cumpleaños de Yukihiro" Parte I.**

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yukihiro en el edificio mas alto de la ciudad, donde por cierta cantidad de dinero se podía arrendar un piso completo para la celebración, con habitaciones, bar, todo predispuesto por el local para un servicio completo a fin de atender correctamente las necesidades de sus clientes. Para ese entonces Hyde y Mary estaban enojados, no se podían ver, ni menos hablar, y es que después de tantas palabras, conversaciones que en vez de arreglar algo lo empeoraban, todo lo habido y por haber estaba estancado en un lugar que nadie podía penetrar.

-Parece un matrimonio..-Suspiro Yukihiro.  
-Pero es algo grandioso...-Dijo uno de sus amigos fuera del grupo.  
-¿Qué te preocupa?-Pregunto uno de ellos.  
-Me preocupa que Hyde arme un alboroto...invite a Mary, y lamentablemente tuve que invitar a Gackt.  
-¿Invitaste a los tres¿Quieres que corra sangre en esta fiesta?  
-No, pero...no me tenía alternativa...Hyde no tiene idea de que lo invite, Mary quizás sepa, pero Hyde..., no quiero estar cuando se crucen!  
-El perro, la gatita, el lobo...genial...traeré una filmadora..  
-Detente!  
-¿Qué?  
-No quiero preocuparme por ustedes, si hacen algo que provoque a ese triangulo, los matare..y ellos, los mataran, por lo cual..manténganse al margen, ignórenlo, y preocúpense de los otros invitados.  
-Esta bien, tu mandas, pero será entretenido...

Eran las ocho de la noche. Las puertas del edificio se abrieron de par en par para recibir a los invitados, tomar sus nombres, ya que todo estaba restringido. Los primeros en llegar eran amigos de Yukihiro, fuera del grupo, y a la media hora después Tetsu y Ken, además de Kaori que haría su primera presentación ante el circulo de amigos de Tetsu, con el cual mantenía una relación bastante confusa.

-¿Invitaste al lobo y a la gatita?-Pregunto Ken asustado.  
-Sí, y espero que no pelen como siempre.-Respondió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.-Aunque lamentablemente tuve que invitar a Gackt, por lo que creo que puede correr sangre.  
-Ni lo digas!-Exclamó Tetsu.  
-La fiesta durara hasta las 4, ni mas ni menos, y podrán quedarse los que quieran, arrendé algunas habitaciones, "SOLO", para dormir.  
-Ok.  
-¿Y Hyde no ha llegado?-Preguntó Kaori mirando hacia los lados.  
-No, aun no.  
-¿Cuál es la importancia?-Preguntó Tetsu.  
-Solo quería saludarlo!-Respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Más te vale!  
-Yo no te molesto por tu "princesita"..  
-Y más te vale..  
-Ja-ja-ja, no me hagas reír.

Eran las nueve de la noche y ya estaba la sala aglomerada de amistades que reían y se saludaban amablemente. Yukihiro estaba en la entrada recibiendo a cada uno de ellos y esperando con terror el momento en que el triangulo se los llevara a todos.  
Hyde cruzó la puerta principal con las manos en los bolsillos, ni siquiera se molesto en decir su nombre porque le reconocieron en seguida. Estaba fastidiado, no tenía ánimos de festejar, pero como era el cumpleaños de un buen amigo, solo tenía que presentarse y aguantas las palmadas de pesar de todos los presentes.

-Bueno, piso número 9.-Suspiró Hyde vestido completamente de un gris oscuro, subiendo al ascensor y mirando los pasillos vacíos del edificio.-Pero primero iré al 4º piso, pasaré al baño...

Dió un soplido breve, pero profundo y bajó en el cuarto piso para pasar al baño y arreglarse un poco, pues el viento de la noche lo había dejado un poco desordenado.  
En el primer piso había llegado Mary acompañada de Nalene y Mokuren, y según parecía, estaban discutiendo sobre lo que podía ocurrir ese día. Dos de ellas iban de jeans y chaqueta de reno, Mary en azul, y Nalene en café, Mokuren en cambio iba con una falda larga, botas de taco y una chaqueta de cuero hasta la cintura, con piel sintética ploma.

-¿Puedo preguntarte si te molesta o no el que verás a Hyde? Pareciera que lo único que quieres es verlo...  
-No, no quiero verlo, yo ya hable con él, y dejé muy en claro que lo odio!  
-¿Y que te ha hecho él?-Preguntó Mokuren.-Que yo sepa tú fuiste la culpable.  
-¿Qué dices?-Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, de pie, esperando el ascensor.  
-Que la culpable de todo eres tú¿Quién fue la que se encontraba con Gackt!  
-Mejor no discutamos...o te agarrare a carterazos!-Le dijo riendo.  
-Bueno, mejor que hablemos de otra cosa..-Suspiro Nalene volteando hacia la puerta principal y quedándose boca abierta, volteando con grandes ojos hacia Mary, tomándole del brazo para que le mirara.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Llegó Gackt...-Dijo y Mokuren volteó a mirar al hombre de anteojos oscuros que caminaba hacia ellas con una sonrisa.  
-¿Gackt?-Preguntó Mary sintiendo la voz tan particular de aquel cantante culpable de los celos de Hyde.-Buenas noches, Gackt, que sorpresa!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa que paralizó a todos, menos a él, que se quitó los anteojos y le sonrió para besar luego ambas mejillas, y tomar sus manos, las que acarició mientras le hablaba suavemente.  
-¿Cómo has estado?  
-Muy bien, gracias¿Y tú?  
-Con signos de resfrió, pero bien...Lo único que quería era verte...-Le dijo sonriendo nuevamente.  
-Yo también.  
-¿No estas enojada conmigo?  
-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?  
-Eh...nosotras iremos al tocados, si quieren suban a la fiesta, le alcanzamos luego..-Dijo Mokuren llevándose a Nalene del brazo.  
-¿Que es lo que tramas tú?-Pregunto Nalene cuando se escondieron en uno de los pasillos.  
-¿Tramar? Solo quiero que conversen.  
-¿A caso no sabes que si Hyde los ve juntos se armara un pleito de fin del mundo?  
-No pasará eso, no seas ridícula.  
-Mokuren, por favor, mírame y dime lo que estas tramando, porque lo único que estoy notando es que quieres que todo salga mal.  
-No es cierto, solo quiero que conversen...

Mokuren se encerró en el baño y se mordió el labio inferior, muy nerviosa, mirando por debajo de la puerta los zapatos de taco de Nalene, paseándose de lado a lado, repitiendo que todo iba para un desastre.  
En tanto, Mary había entrado al ascensor con Gackt, ambos entregándose una sonrisa, ella una falsa, y él una verdadera, de satisfacción y conveniencia, agradecido de las oportunidades de la vida.

-Me gusta tu perfume.-Le dijo él apoyando un instante su mentón en su cuello.  
-Gracias.-Respondió inquieta.  
-¿Sabes algo?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Solo vine a la fiesta para verte, nada más, ah, también para ser agradecido ante Yukihiro, se tomó la molestia de invitarme...  
-Sí, sería un desaire...¿O no?  
-Sí, lo sería...

Mary dejó de mirarlo, y se fijo solo en el tablero del ascensor que marcaba con lentitud los pisos por pasar, deteniéndose en el cuarto piso, donde la puerta se abrió y un hombre de negro los miró asustado.

-Hyde.-Dijo Mary en silencio, sorprendida, con el corazón en la mano y con Gackt colocándose nuevamente los anteojos.

Nadie dijo nada. Todo quedo detenido, al menos ellos. Hyde la miraba fijamente, luego a Gackt, y de nuevo a ella. Gackt quería decirle algo, pero no hallaba cómo, ni qué decirle. Hyde estaba en las mismas tragándose las palabras de sarcasmo que estaban en su mente a punto de dispararse.

-No lo mires, Mary, ignóralo!-Se decía ella mirando hacia el tablero.  
-Buenas noches¿Cómo están?-Dijo Hyde subiendo al ascensor, en una actitud bastante extraña, colocándose tras ellos con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y el pelo cubriendo sus ojos que miraban con impaciencia a su novia y a su amigo.  
-Hola.-Saludo Mary sin voltear a verle.

El ascensor era un verdadero abismo para los tres. El ambiente era denso, todos querían hablar, pero no sabían qué decir, era complicado después de que salieran golpeado y heridos por palabras. Fue una suerte que el ascensor no se detuviera en los demás pisos, se fue directo al noveno, en el cual se detuvo y abrió las puertas para presentar un pasillo en el cual bastantes personas ocupaban para conversar mientras esperaban la hora adecuada del inicio del festejo de cumpleaños.

-Ya llegamos.-Dijo Gackt saliendo del ascensor, seguido por Mary quien trataba de ignorar por todos los medios a Hyde.

Una mano la detuvo, apretando su muñeca con fuerza y tironeándola hacia el interior del ascensor.

-Espera...-Le dijo Hyde cerrando las puertas del ascensor y colocándola contra la pared, poniendo sus manos en la pared, y con su boca en los labios de la joven.  
-Hyde¿Qué estas haciendo?  
-¿Qué crees?-Le pregunto probando sus labios, después de unos días de tortura carnal que lo tenían hundido en la depresión.  
-Hyde, no me beses con tus labios malditos!-Le dijo enojada.  
-No tienes derecho a hablar, cállate.  
-Eres injusto!  
-Yo no fui el que llegó con el enemigo  
-Gackt no es el enemigo de nadie..  
-Eres muy cruel..  
-¿Cruel¿Por qué?  
-porque vienes con el causante de todo, después de que has dicho que no tienen nada...la prueba de que mientes esta en llegar con él!  
-No llegue con él, me lo encontré en la entrada¿Es mucho entender para tu cabecita?-Le dijo tocándole la frente con un solo dedo.  
-Sí, lo es, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cínica.  
-El cínico eres tú, después de que me denigraste frente a tantas personas ahora me besas como si nada hubiese pasado..-Le alegó saliendo de la captura.  
-Te extraño.-Le dijo con las manos en la cadera.  
-Yo no, estoy bien sin un hombre celoso.  
-No me hagas esto...Por favor.-Le dijo con voz suave abrazándola por la espalda con mucha fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, con los ojos cerrados y apretados.  
-Lo siento mucho, Hyde, pero yo no perdono lo que me hiciste.-Le respondió deteniendo el ascensor en el primer piso.-Adiós.  
-¿Te vas? Pero y el...cumple...a..ños...?-Dijo desconcertado aún en el ascensor viendo a su novia salir del edificio como un rayo veloz.-Mujeres...Espérame, aun no terminamos esta conversación!-Le grito siguiéndola apurado, mientras Nalene y Mokuren se asomaban a verle por su voz tan alarmante.  
-Dejemos a esos dos...mejor que peleen a que se ignoren..-Dijo Nalene apretando el teclado del ascensor.  
-Si tu lo dices...

Hyde siguió a Mary hasta la puerta principal, tomándola de la muñeca y apegándola a su cuerpo, de espaldas, abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura.

-Hyde, ya te dije que no te perdonare.  
-Pues, lo siento, yo te necesito, eres mi prometida.  
-¿Prometida ahora? No tomaste en cuenta ese punto cuando me insultaste.  
-No te estoy pidiendo que me perdones de inmediato, solo olvida por esta noche que paso eso...te necesito a mi lado.  
-Hyde, por favor, no seas pesado, déjame en paz...  
-Mary, por favor...¿Te iras e ignoraras la invitación de Yuki? Eso no es muy amable.  
-Tienes razón, me quedaré a la fiesta, pero no contigo...-Dijo devolviéndose al ascensor que se cerraba con Nalene y Mokuren dentro.

En el noveno piso Ken llevaba en sus manos las llaves de su motocicleta y esperaba el ascensor con toda calma, hablando por el teléfono celular serio, en voz baja, como si estuvieran reprendiéndole al otro lado del teléfono.  
El ascensor se abrió y quedó inmóvil mirando a Nalene, quien se quedó en estado de miedo general, al verlo aparecer./


	66. Chapter 65

**CAPITULO 65: "El cumpleaños de Yukihiro" II parte.**

-Mary, amor mío, tu sabes que te amo...  
-Lo sé, pero no es suficiente.  
-Si quieres, hago algo para demostrarte que quiero arreglar las cosas.-Le decía mirándola fijamente, con su rostro casi sobre ella, la que solo se preocupaba de ver el tablero del ascensor que marcaba los pisos en el que se detenía.  
-No hagas nada, no es necesario, solo debes abrir tu boca..  
-¿Y besarte?  
-No, y pedirme perdón por todo lo que me has dicho, hasta ahora.  
-No te voy a pedir perdón por algo cierto...-Le dijo con las manos en su cintura.-Esta bien, te pido perdón por haber dicho que eras una cualquiera, no lo eres, eres la mujer más especial.  
-No te estoy pidiendo que me halagues. Solo que reconozcas que te has sobrepasado.  
-No me he sobrepasado, tengo mis razones para asegurar que prefieres estar con Gackt que con tu propio novio.  
-¿Sabes qué?  
-¡Qué?  
-Me tienes harta, sí, quizás prefiero a Gackt, porque sabe escucharme...  
-¿Y yo no?  
-Has demostrado que no lo haces.  
-¿Serviría que estuviera detrás de ti con una grabadora?  
-No...  
-¿Entonces? No comprendo...  
-¿Porqué se demora tanto el ascensor!

Ken guardo su teléfono y sonrió a aquella joven que por el miedo estaba aferrada a la pared del ascensor.

-Yo quiero divertirme, con el permiso de ustedes...-Dijo Mokuren dejando a esos dos individuos en el dilema de hablar o no hablar.  
-¿Cómo estas?-Preguntó Ken con el pie en la puerta del ascensor.  
-Bien, estoy bien.-Respondió Nalene sonriendo nerviosa.-¿Y tú?  
-Ahora estoy bien.  
-¿Y por qué?-Preguntó Nalene enderezándose frente a él.  
-Porque me encontré contigo...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Has visto a Hyde?  
-Sí, está en el lobby tratando de convencer a Mary de que le perdone.  
-Bien tengo que darle un recado.-Dijo entrando al ascensor sin dejar a Nalene salir de él.  
-¿Puedes dejarme pasar?  
-No..  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque...el ascensor se cerró, I'm sorry..-Dijo Ken sonriendo pícaramente, con la mano en el tablero del ascensor marcando el piso "-1"  
-Pero...tenía que...  
-Nalene...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Puedo darte un beso?  
-No.-Respondió con las manos tratando de impedir que ese hombre se acercara a ella, lo cual fue imposible, él era mas fuerte y la arrinconó en el ascensor con una sonrisa.  
-Lo haré igual.  
-Eres patético.  
-Gracias, me siento orgulloso.-Le dijo alcanzando sus labios con delicadeza.

En el primer piso Hyde se había colocado en la puerta del ascensor mirando a Mary muy enojado, tratando de convencerle al menos de que estuviera con él esa noche, neutralmente.

-Hyde, no voy a escucharte.  
-Lo siento, si no me concedes esta noche, vas a tener serios problemas.  
-¿Cómo cuales?  
-Vas a tener todo, pero todo mi odio.-Le dijo encendiendo un cigarro.

Mary lo miró y sonrió en secreto, al verlo tan iluminado por su estilo único, que resaltaba lo atractivo que era.  
Hyde fumaba, estaba realmente cambiado por el problema de tener que recuperar el amor cautivador de Mary.

-Well, tu decides..  
-¿Decidir qué?

Nalene pudo alejar a Ken de su boca, pero no de su cuerpo, él estaba apegado a ella de esa forma que Hyde solía hacer con Mary. Él sonreía ante ella, la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, respirando en su rostro con suavidad.

-¿Acaso no te gusto?  
-Claro que no me gustas.-Le respondió Nalene desviando la mirada hacia la puerta del ascensor.  
-Pues tu me gustas mucho.  
-¿Qué?  
-Me haces sentir cosas extrañas, de esas que no haciendo el amor se obtienen.  
-Eres un cerdo¿Cómo puedes hablarme de esa forma? No soy de esas mujeres que solo quieren acostarse contigo.  
-¿Por eso me odias?

Hyde dejó el cigarro junto a su jeans azul, con una mano en el bolsillo izquierdo, con una mirada penetrante que hacia temblar a Mary, quien esperaba sus palabras.

-Básicamente necesito que me aceptes esta invitación.  
-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?  
-Si va dentro del "paquete nocturno" no hay problema...  
-Eres muy estúpido si crees que me acostare contigo solo por esta noche..estoy enojada contigo, no me has pedido perdón, ni siquiera a Gackt, porque lo golpeaste.  
-¿Quién es Gackt?  
-"Tu enemigo"  
-Ah, ese...no me importa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a espaldas de Hyde, y Mary se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Ken abrazando a Nalene, intentando besarla por todos los medios posibles.

-Wuau, ja-ja.-Rió Mary tomando a Hyde de la chaqueta para voltearlo a ver dentro del ascensor.  
-Ja-ja, que entretenido, Hay una alcoba en el noveno piso, dejen los ascensores para trasladarse...-Dijo Hyde mirando a Ken que se sonrojaba y salía del ascensor para quitarle el cigarro y llevárselo en la boca hacia las escaleras.  
-Amiga¿Cómo pudiste?-Preguntó Mary riendo, entrando al ascensor junto a Hyde.  
-No me vean con esas caras de mofa, por favor.-Pidió escondiendo su rostro en el cabello largo de su amiga.  
-Discúlpanos, es que fue divertido verlos tan abrazados y besándose...-Rió de nuevo.  
-Fue de película, Nalene ¿Cómo lo aguantaste¿Cómo lo aceptaste?-Pregunto Hyde con las manos en los bolsillos.  
-¿Y ustedes cuando se reconciliaron?-Preguntó enojada.  
-Bueno.-Dijeron ambos.-No nos hemos reconciliado.-Respondieron al mismo tiempo mirándose por breves instantes.  
-Ken es un...  
-¿Un qué?-Preguntó Mary dándole la espaldas a su novio, quien la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él con una sonrisa maniática para Nalene, quien rió al ver a Mary con cara de fastidio, pegándole en las manos y escapando de sus abrazos tan provocativos.

Se detuvieron en el noveno piso, para ir de una vez por todas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yukihiro. Hyde había encendido un nuevo cigarro, sonriéndole y cerrando un ojo a Mary quien le miro con fastidio.

-Que ridículo!-Dijo Mary entrando a la fiesta, y pasando al lado de Mokuren quien se sonrió y se detuvo a ver a Hyde quien fumaba y fumaba con una sonrisa extraña.  
-¿Que te sucede?-Preguntó ella deteniéndose frente a él con su mejor sonrisa.  
-Mary no quiere escucharme.  
-¿No¿Por qué?  
-No sé, esta loca...  
-Sí, esta loca, no lo dudes.

Mary fue a saludar a Yukihiro y desearle un feliz cumpleaños acompañada de Nalene, quien miraba a todos lados con un poco de miedo. En una esquina de la sala estaba Gackt tomando una copa de vino blanco con una chica que ellas, al menos, no conocían.

-Extrañaba tu presencia.-Le dijo él sonriendo.-¿Estabas con Hyde?  
-Sí, con él, es un tonto.  
-Un tonto enamorado, creo yo.  
-Quiero irme...-Dijo mirando a Nalene que había desaparecido de su vista.-¿Y Nalene?  
-No sé...  
-Bueno, esta grande como para cuidarse sola...mejor me iré..no quiero estar aquí, ya salude a Yuki, y todo esta bien, no tengo nada mas que hacer.  
-Espera...¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-Pregunto Gackt.  
-Claro, gracias.

Hyde estaba en el pasillo continuo sentado en el suelo con un cigarro en las manos, conversando con una chica que le miraba fijamente y que lentamente deslizaba su mano por el suelo para alcanzar su mano, pero no se atrevía.

-Creo que al final, terminare solo nuevamente...y Mary con Gackt...  
-¿Porqué lo dices?  
-Porque lo veo, prefiere a Gackt..-Dijo poniéndose de pie con un suspiro.-Pero no me daré por vencido, iré a buscarla y tendrá que estar conmigo en esta fiesta.  
-Pero ya lo dijiste..Mary prefiere estar con Gackt, yo los vi...-Le decía poniéndose de pie y siguiéndole hasta la fiesta, donde vio a Mary entrar al ascensor con Gackt, precisamente.  
-Diablos, no los dejaré...-Dijo Hyde arrojando su cigarro a un ceniceros del pasillo para ir por las escaleras a toda prisa para alcanzarles en el piso al que fuesen.  
-Hyde, estas perdiendo tu tiempo.-Dijo Mokuren siguiéndole por aquellas interminables escaleras.

Mary rió con lo que le decía Gackt mientras bajaban al subterráneo. Las palabras de aquel hombre de verdad le hacían sonreír de forma sincera, sin malos pensamientos, pero habían algunos que lo malinterpretaban todo, y aunque Gackt anduviese buscándola para algo más serio y comprometedor, ella no buscaba eso, solo sonreía porque lo aceptaba como amigo.

-No están.-Dijo Hyde deteniéndose en el primer piso.  
-Deben haber ido al subterráneo...  
-¿Se irán juntos¿Tu crees?  
-No, te lo aseguro, mira..-Le dijo enseñándole el tablero del ascensor que marcaba el piso menos 1.  
-Diablos.

Hyde volvió a las escaleras y llegó sin aliento al subterráneo viendo a Mary reír a carcajadas junto a Gackt quien abría las puertas del automóvil.

-Es en serio, no te rías.-Le decía Gackt apoyando su mentón en el techo del automóvil.-¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

Mary sonrió y volteó hacia Gackt que se dirigió a ella, con sus manos en el techo del vehículo, cerrándole el paso de forma insinuadora.  
Mokuren detuvo a Hyde de los brazos, para que no fuera a interrumpir la escena. Esta enojado, serio, mirando a esos "amigos", que volvían a reírse de él a sus espaldas.  
Gackt acercó su rostro a ella y la besó, sin decir nada, sin aviso previo, sin un permiso para probar los labios de la novia de Hyde. Él estaba sin palabras, atónito viendo algo real, no imaginado, ni supuesto. Era un beso, un bien dado beso con todo el atrevimiento del mundo, como solo él podía querer hacerlo, y Mary...Mary no hizo nada para impedir ese beso, miró a Gackt fijamente para sonreírle nerviosa y subir al vehículo con él.

-Maldita sea! Lo están haciendo de nuevo!-Dijo Hyde saliendo de su escondite para ver el vehículo marcharse con esos traidores.-Maldito Gackt!  
-Te lo dije!-Dijo Mokuren caminando hacia él.-Mary quiere a Gackt, de otra forma no lo hubiese besado y aceptado...Ella esta enamorada.  
-¿Tu crees que se enamoro de él?  
-Sí..  
-Demonios, ya no soporto que jueguen conmigo..No lo soporto.  
-¿Que harás?  
-¿Hacer? No haré nada, ya lo hice todo y me rechazó. Ya no lo soporto.  
-Hyde, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.  
-Gracias, eres una buena amiga.  
-¿Lo soy?  
-Sí...¿Vamos a la fiesta?

Mokuren estaba confundida. La actitud tomada por Hyde después de ver a Mary besarse con Gackt era demasiado relajada, anormal, tonta¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Hyde en ese momento? No estaba enojado, parecía tranquilo, No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando por Hyde, pero lo que fuese, ella no se alejaría, estaría a su lado, sin importar nada.

-¡Espérame, Hyde!

Hyde y Mokuren entraron a la bulliciosa fiesta. Yukihiro notó en Hyde que algo malo había pasado, estaba muy serio y se había apoderado del sector de tragos, tomando una copa de vino blanco y Vodka en exceso, siendo observado por Mokuren, que no podía quitar su mirada de su rostro sereno y sus ojos de fuego intenso.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-Le preguntó Hyde después de cuatro bazos de Vodka.  
-¿Qué?  
-Mary no es la única mujer del planeta...  
-¿No?  
-No, tu también eres hermosa...  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí¿Quieres bailar conmigo?  
-Claro.

Hyde tomó a Mokuren de la mano y se la llevó al salón principal para apegarla a su cuerpo y comenzar a bailar lentamente bajo la mirada de varios confundidos invitados que buscaban por todos lados a la que era novia de Hyde, encontrando solo a Nalene quien quedó pasmada al ver a Mokuren besar en los labios, a aquel hombre soñado./


	67. Chapter 66

**No creo que les guste este capitulo, pero weno, cada vez me sobre paso en el drama XD disculpen.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 66: "Amargas ganas de borrar un amor" I parte.  
**  
Era un día nuevo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en una sola noche que la cabeza de muchos daba vuelta, por el efecto del alcohol y de los pensamientos.  
Mokuren estaba sobre su cama, con los ojos fijo sen el techo de su habitación y con una sonrisa placentera dibujada por sus labios. ¿Que había pasado esa noche? Parecía haber sido solo un hermosos sueño, pero era real, muy real.

Hyde se dejó besar por ella en medio de la fiesta, la sostenía de la cintura, bien apegada a su cuerpo. No quería abrir los ojos, porque sabia que no encontraría a Mary, sino a una joven distinta. Lo que había hecho su novia había terminado el ultimo suspiro de su vida por estar a su lado, es decir, había matado las ganas de reconciliación. Verla entre los brazos fuertes de Gackt, probando sus labios, bajo su mirad perturbaba estaban haciéndolo besar a una chica que parecía enamorada, tan linda y especial como Mary, y quizás mejor que ella en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Hyde...-Suspiro Mokuren mirando esos ojos oscuros que la contemplaban serio, confundido.

Hyde sonrió, no contestó, no dijo nada, pues no encontraba razones para hacerlo. Solo la besó, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, siendo observados por Nalene, quien no daba cabida a sus ojos de lo que veía.

-Dios, esto no esta pasando!-Dijo mirando a Ken, quien se había acercado galantemente con una copa de champaña.  
-¿Qué?  
-Tu amigo Hyde esta besando a Mokuren!  
-¿Qué? Oh, Maldición, este esta...  
-Besando a Mokuren!-Termino de decir Tetsu.-¿Por qué¿Qué paso?  
-No lo sé!-Dijo Nalene casi llorando.-Esta besando a la amiga de Mary! Es un maldito infeliz!  
-Si que lo es...No dejaré que le haga esto a la princesa!-Dijo Tetsu enojado, caminando hacia él, tomándolo del brazo y zamarreándolo con fuerza.  
-¿Qué hace este tipo?-Pregunto Kaori deteniéndose junto a Nalene.  
-Maldito¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?  
-No te incumbe..-Respondió serio, sin soltar la mano de Mokuren.  
-¿Estas borracho nuevamente?  
-No, estoy cuerdo...déjame tranquilo.  
-¡Porque estas con ella¿Que te imaginas?  
-No molestes, por favor, no estoy de ánimos para tus reprimendas incoherentes...fuera de lugar.  
-Hyde¿Dónde esta Mary?  
-Tu Mary se fue con Gackt muy felices, sin preocuparse de un amigo, o un novio...  
-¿Qué?  
-Mary se fue con Gackt, son pareja, lo ama a él, no a mí...¿Entendido?-Dijo Hyde tomando con fuerza la mano de Mokuren y caminando con ella hacia la salida, dejando a todos sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Mokuren era la única persona feliz en toda la fiesta. Iba de la mano con Hyde, en el ascensor, solos, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigirían .

-No quiero saber de ella...no merece que le llore.-Le dijo Hyde bajando en el subterráneo.  
-Bien dicho...  
-Bueno, yo creo que me iré¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Pregunto pasando su mano por sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Claro, por qué no...

Hyde le sonrió de la manera más maravillosa que ella soñó obtener de él algún día, tomó su mano helada y subieron al vehículo de millones para irse de aquel edificio donde todo estaba perdido.  
Mokuren no podía dejar de mirarlo, era perfecto, sus ojos, sus labios, esa mirada que buscaba por la calle algo invisible, y ella sentada junto a él camino a su casa. ¿Dónde estaría Mary en esos momentos? Se preguntaba mirando el cielo estrellado. Lo más probable era que estaría con Gackt pasándolo de maravilla, riéndose de Hyde, y si eso fuese cierto, tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad de su vida para estar junto a él.  
Él suspiraba interminablemente pensando en su novia. No podía enojarse, había hecho un esfuerzo por reconciliarse, pero ella no había aceptado nada de él, solo quería estar con Gackt, y ese beso en el subterráneo lo demostró. Mary no era la única que podía pasarlo bien sin él, tenia la suerte de poseer la atracción para casi todas las chicas de Japón.

-Ella se lo pierde.-Murmuro deteniéndose en el condominio.  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Que ya llegamos.  
-Sí...-Dijo Mokuren pensando en esas palabras ¿Acaso era la oportunidad de su vida para decirle a aquel hombre que lo amaba?

Hyde abrió la puerta del vehículo, la ayudo a bajarse, sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza, mirándola con una leve sonrisa misteriosa que le hacia temblar de la emoción.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Le preguntó estando de pie junto a él, respirando su aire.  
-Seria un placer.

Mokuren se emociono más que antes, porque tenía casi en sus manos a aquel hombre soñado, el cual miraba hacia la casa de Mary, de luces apagadas, y ningún vehículo conocido en la entrada.

-Adelante..¿Quieres tomar algo?

Hyde recordó ese beso en el subterráneo y un dolor de cabeza se apodero de él.

-Sí, algo fuerte, si es que tienes...  
-No tengo más que amareto.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Un licor muy delicioso..-Dijo abriendo uno de los gabinetes de un gran mueble de dos repisas que estaba en medio de la sala, apegado a la pared, junto al reloj de péndulo de flores barnizadas.  
-Gracias.

Hyde bebió el primer sorbo y luego miró con paciencia el fondo del baso, para volver a  
tomar de él, pero esta vez casi la mitad de su contenido. Con suspiros continuos y largos encendió un cigarro y se puso a fumar mirando a Mokuren que se sentaba a su lado con un baso de jugo natural.

-¿Estas bien?  
-Un poco...¿Se me nota el corazón herido?  
-Si, tu corazón se refleja en el rostro y en tus ojos.  
-¿Cómo podría quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza!-Se pregunto cubriéndose el rostro con la mano con el cigarro encendido.  
-Olvídala, no vale la pena sufrir por alguien que sigue a otra persona, que besa a otra persona, a tus espaldas.

-Si, tienes razón, No vale la pena sufrir recordándola, esta muerta, no existe..¿Quieres ayudarme a olvidarla?  
-Y cómo..-Dijo Mokuren viendo a Hyde dejar su baso vació de amareto y girándose hacia ella con una sonrisa seria, sus ojos fijos en sus labios, y sus manos afirmándose del sillón firmemente, para inclinarse hacia ella y cazar sus labios con los suyos, tal como lo hacia con una mujer que ahora quería olvidar.-Hyde...

Mokuren sintió los besos de Hyde húmedos, nostálgicos, fuertes, poderosos, que succionaban su alma inquita y enamorada. Hyde poco a poco comenzaba a recostarla sobre el sofá, besándola apasionadamente, y aunque estuviera con copas de más en el cuerpo, no dejaría que eso influyera, y aceptaría sus besos, porque sabía que nunca sería para siempre.

Las manos de Hyde acariciaban todo el contorno desde la cintura hasta un poco más debajo de los senos. Estaba loco, la besaba de una forma salvaje, desesperado, quería olvidar todo y lo estaba consiguiendo, Mokuren le hacia sentirse distinto, el que mandaba, el que tenía el control por sobre todo para hacer de ella lo que quisiera.

-Hyde...-Gimió Mokuren abrazándolo, mientras él besaba su cuello y su hombro derecho.

Hyde no respondía a ningún llamado, era un animal deseoso de cruzar el lado malvado del deseo carnal, y la joven que estaba bajo su cuerpo lo disfrutaba, sonreía, con los ojos cerrados, suspirando y repitiendo en silencio su nombre.  
Lo que más le dolía era saber que Mary en ese momento debía de estar bajo los brazos fuertes de Gackt, bajo su cuerpo, tal como Mokuren y él, esos pensamientos hacían que su locura aumentara en un 100.  
Mokuren deslizó sus manos por sus hombros hasta su pecho, y bajo el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero, obligándolo a quitársela. Hyde la miró con seriedad, fijamente a los ojos, colocando sus manos en su cintura y subiendo su blusa delgada hasta mas arriba de su ombligo, el cual beso suavemente, subiendo hasta su cuello y retornando a sus labios rojizos y temblorosos.  
Ella no podía dejar de ver todo como un hermosos sueño, Hyde la estaba llevando a sentir cosas que solo pudo sentir una vez cuando tenia 17 años. El hombre de sus sueños quería poseerla, besaba su abdomen y su cuello, mordía sus labios como lo vio hacer con Mary, y la acariciaba de una manera exquisita para cualquier mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Hyde la tomo de la cintura y la sentó junto a él, abrazándola fuertemente y sujetando sus piernas que rodeaban su cuerpo, así se puso de pie con ella y se dirigió a las escaleras, dejando a Mokuren en los primeros peldaños, besándola con locura.

-Hyde..Tu quieres...-Dijo Mokuren siendo silenciada por un beso con mordiscos húmedos.  
-Cállate...-Le dijo haciéndola subir de espaldas por la escalera, hacia la habitación.

Allí en la puerta de su alcoba la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevó a la cama, recostándola suavemente, mirándola a los ojos y besando una vez más su cuello.

Mokuren lo miraba fijamente, no podía resistirse a ese hombre y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, lo amaba tanto que lo daría todo por él si se lo pidiese.  
La noche era demasiado profunda y silenciosa, solo se escuchaban sus gemidos, el recuerdo de un beso estaba dando vueltas en los pensamientos de ambos, ella el que él le había dado, y él, el beso amargo visto entre su novia y un amigo.  
Tenía las intenciones de tomar a Mokuren, no le importaba lo que pasara, y estaba mareado, cinco bazos de licor habían hecho aquel efecto desesperante del calor intenso y el deseo de traicionar a quien le traiciono, con uno de sus amigos, aunque él solo hubiese visto un beso y lo demás supuesto.  
Ambos se miraron, estaban empapados de sudor. Mokuren le beso en los labios y deslizo sus manos por entre sus ropas y le obligó nuevamente a quitarse una de sus vestimentas, esta vez el poltrón negro que llevaba bajo la casaca de cuero negra. Mokuren se quedo perpleja. Tenia frente a ella el torso desnudo de Hyde, tan frágil y atrayente, cautivador, inimaginable. Se aferró a el con fuerza y beso su cuello, por sobre sus hombros, dejando que le quitara la blusa por completo. Así ambos estaban con sus pieles desnudas, juntos, acariciándose suavemente, hasta que Hyde dio el primer paso, la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarla y a acariciar su rodilla, perdiéndose entre su falda sin recibir protestas.  
Mokuren dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado. Hyde sonrió complacido, y siguió besando su boca y bajando por su cuello, acariciando su abdomen, su cintura, y tratando de desabrochar su falda larga. Sus zapatos estaban en el primer piso, habían dejado sus ropas en el suelo, fuera de la cama, Mokuren suspiraba y dejaba que Hyde hiciese con ella lo que quisiera, porque simplemente lo amaba, y era la única forma de tenerlo con ella.  
Hyde estaba arrodillado en la cama, sentía un calor insoportable en su cuerpo, escapando por su piel en forma de sudor, ya no lo aguantaba más, tomó a Mokuren de las caderas, y la sentó sobre el ahora desnuda, volviendo a besarla y a acariciar su cuerpo sin sentirse avergonzado.  
Mary lo pagaría caro. Él no dejaría que le engañaran de esa forma, sabia hacer lo mismo, la traicionaría, y aunque solo pensara en algún momento que era una forma de desesperación lo que estaba haciendo con Mokuren, lo que pensaba en ese mismo instante era que la deseaba, y que necesitaba borrar una mujer en sus labios y en su cuerpo que no se dejaba reprimir por el miedo./

Continuará...


	68. Chapter 67

**CAPITULO 67: "Amargas ganas de borrar un amor" II parte.**

_**Continuación...**_

Ahora ambos estaban desnudos, amándose, Hyde la abrazaba, la tomaba de más debajo de la espalda y la apegaba a su cuerpo con fuerza, uniéndose con ella en un momento de placer que era inexplicable.  
Mokuren le miraba con grandes ojos. Nunca imagino a Hyde tan perfecto, con un cuerpo tan delicado y a la vez poderoso. Sentía cómo la unión la consumía, el calor la envolvía a ella de una forma desesperante. Hyde estaba debajo de su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el deseo, el placer, la desesperación, y el miedo de imaginar que su novia pudiese estar haciendo lo mismo con Gackt.  
La noche era tan profunda y misteriosa. Guardaba secretos, miraba la ciudad, vigilaba los amores, lloraba, lamentaba.  
Mary estaba con Gackt en la avenida principal, en un taco de por lo menos 1 kilómetro, por culpa de un accidente en una calle de 4 sentidos. Ella estaba preocupada, presentía algo malo, pensaba en Hyde, en el hombre que iba a su lado tratando de avanzar. Se preguntaban ambos ha dónde iría sus destinos.  
Extrañaba a Hyde, lo extrañaba mucho. Esta pensando en él, temiendo por él, pero sin saber por qué, solo era miedo. Miraba las estrellas y quería llorar.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Le preguntó Gackt mirándola fijamente por debajo de sus anteojos.  
-Nada..  
-Te vez preocupada.  
-No es nada, olvídalo..

Mary miró por la ventana y suspiro¿Qué estaría haciendo Hyde en ese momento?  
Nadie sabía lo que pasaba. Era un destino demasiado cruel, de traiciones y odio intenso. Olvidar ese día sería imposible, no había nada que pudiese borrar lo que pasaría esa noche, lo que ya estaba pasando y que nadie imaginaba.  
Hyde estaba amándola de una manera inexplicable, la tomaba con fuerza, se mordía los labios con insistencia, mordía su cuello, sus labios, su torso desnudo. Se movía con ella con fuerza, sin dejar de ser acelerado. Gemía con ella, en su oído, respiraba agitado, suspiraba y de Mary ya no se acordaba, esta ido, perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. En ese instante Mokuren, simplemente gozaba de la noche, estaba feliz, enamorada, disfrutando de él, del hombre de su vida, al cual amaba con todo su corazón.  
Fue una y otra vez por mas de tres horas, hasta que aquella miel fluyo silencioso, y cuidadoso en el cuerpo de Mokuren, cálido y celestial. ¿Fue así como amo a esa joven que amaba y que quería olvidar? Para ella fue único. La rabia inundada por el alcohol habían hecho de una noche una inolvidable escena de amor.  
Ella estaba ahora sobre Hyde, suspirando continuamente, descansando su cuerpo aniquilado por los besos y caricias de ese hombre. Era increíble, Hyde la había poseído como siempre lo soñó, sonreía satisfecha, aunque sabía que por la mañana, cuando él abriera los ojos se marcharía con dolor, al saber que había pasado la noche con ella, que no resultaba ser la especial novia de su corazón. Amanecía lentamente en la ciudad, el sol saldría pronto y sus manos quizás ya no estarían sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Hyde. El mundo era maravilloso en ese entonces.

En la fiesta dejada por los principales protagonistas, estaba Nalene hablando con Tetsu sobre lo que paso con sus amigos. Nadie sabía el paradero de Mary, ni de Hyde, Mokuren o Gackt. Nalene estaba molesta, solo quería tomar a Mokuren por el cuello y ahorcarla por aprovechadora. Tetsu en cambio, quería ver a Hyde y darle todos los puñetazos que el cuerpo pudiera darle fuerzas, sobre todo en la cara para que dejara de mirar a chicas que no eran nada para él.

-Kaori es muy linda.-Dijo al final Nalene mirando a Tetsu que seguía con la mirada a su novia.  
-¿Quién?  
-Kaori...  
-Ah, si...  
-Te preocupas por Mary más que por ella...  
-Claro que no, me preocupo por Mary, y es normal en tales circunstancias, Kaori no me da problemas...por lo cual no tengo por qué preocuparme..¿No crees?

Ken hizo una de sus apariciones después de estar dos horas mirando a Nalene desde el corredor continuo de la sala, con una copa de champaña en una mano y en la otra un cigarro. Parecía decidido.

-Ya no aguanto más que me ignores..-Le dijo en tono de protesta.  
-¿Perdón?  
-No tienes por qué ignorarme, ya no aguanto que lo hagas.  
-¿Y para qué te voy a tomar en cuenta?  
-Para bailar, no sé, conversar como lo haces con Tetsu o Yukihiro. ¿Por qué me detestas?  
-Yo no te detesto...te odio..  
-¿Odiarme a mí¡Por qué me odias? NO te he hecho nada, que yo recuerde.

Tetsu se alejó poco a poco para que pelearan solos, claro que no fue la mejor decisión, ya que Kaori adopto las mismas palabras de Ken para él.

-¿Porqué me estas ignorando?  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Has estado todo el día, y la noche pensando en esa novia de Hyde, que ni siquiera me presentaste.  
-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención.  
-Peor lo has hecho, y muy mal. ¿Acaso te importa más ella que yo?  
-No, eso no, tu me importas mucho, por eso salimos juntos y te he traído a esta fiesta.  
-¿Quieres que te las gracias por traerme a una fiesta en la cual nadie me presta atención?  
-E...¿Qué quieres?  
-Que nos vallamos, y pasemos la noche juntos de una ves por todas antes de que te deje aquí mismo..  
-Esta bien, vamos nos...pero..deja hablar con Nalene unas palabras.  
-Esta bien.

Tetsu interrumpió la pelea de Ken y Nalene para decir algo que hizo sonreír a Ken y casi llorar a la joven que cruzo los brazos enojada y perturbada.

-Ahora somos tu y yo..-Dijo Ken a la joven que lo miraba por debajo de sus cejas oscuras.  
-También me iré, ya se fueron todos mis amigos...con tu permiso.

Nalene fue al baño, converso unos quince minutos con Yukihiro y salió al ascensor para irse de esa fiesta tan enredada, pero Ken estaba allí, esperándole, listo para acompañarle.

-¡Que quieres ahora?  
-Una dama no puede irse sola de una fiesta.  
-¿Es la ley? No es necesario que después de una fiesta se salga en pareja para ir a un motel y pasar la noche.  
-No me refería a eso, no tengo ningún interés en pasar la noche contigo en una cama.  
-¿No?  
-No.  
-Entonces apártate.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que si querías?  
-No, cállate, me descontrolas!  
-¿Porque te atraigo?  
-No, porque eres un pesado de lo más...

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Nalene entro furiosa, seguida por Ken, quien la quedo mirando fijamente, y la tomó a la fuerza para besarla apasionadamente, arrinconándola en una esquina de aquel ascensor que ya tenia el nombre de "cuarto de amor"

-Ken, por favor...no me veces así!  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no quiero!-Le dijo esquivando sus labios, y mirando con suplicas el tablero del ascensor.

Ken tenía unos labios tan cálidos que no podía resistirse, le costaba mucho hacerlo, pero el orgullo estaba ante todo, así que con sus manos trato de apartarlo lo más posible. Era la segunda vez que estaba con él en el ascensor, y una segunda vez era irreprochable, por una razón que no quería aceptar ante él.

-Tu me gustas mucho...-Susurró Ken en su oído.-Estoy hablando en serio, no bromeo contigo.  
-Pues parece que eso estas haciendo, solo burlándote de mí, como si yo fuera una muchachita inocente y solo para tontos.  
-Claro que no, no es eso lo que quiero decirte..  
-¿Entonces?  
-Te quiero de verdad, me gustas, me vuelves loco.  
-Por eso te odio..  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque te gusta una chica y lo único que quieres es llevártela a la cama, solo a eso...  
-Pero contigo me pasa algo diferente.  
-No te creo.-Le dijo saliendo del ascensor caminando hasta su automóvil.  
-Nalene, yo te quiero...  
-No voy a creerte..Adiós.

Ken la vio irse en su auto, no hizo ningún otro comentario aparte de un "Eres mía", un suspiro y pasos hacia el ascensor para devolverse a la fiesta.

Unos ojos oscuros se abrieron lentamente, sintiendo una brisa tocar su cuerpo desde su rostro a los pies. No podía despertar, estaba aturdido, envuelto por una brisa cálida. Trataba de moverse, peor no podía. Miró primero el techo, sentía un cálido cuerpo junto al suyo, piel con piel, tranquilo y suave. Paso su mano por aquella espalda femenina y se detuvo en la espalda, para girar su rostro y ver a la personas que yacía dormida a su lado. Aquella piel que acariciaba, la boca rozando su pecho, el calor, la tibieza de ese cuerpo no era el que quería, no era Mary, no, era una joven a la cual nunca quiso enamorar.

-Maldición.-Murmuró en con rabia, tratando de despegarse de aquel cuerpo cálido.

Estaba completamente desnudo, junto a ella, en las mismas condiciones, cubierta con una delgada sabana amarilla. Se veía hermosa, una joven que dormía dúlceme en sus brazos, soñando con una noche maravillosa que el le entrego inconscientemente. Mokuren se quejó cuando salió de la cama, pero no abrió los ojos, siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa placentera que lo asustó. La cubrió hasta los hombros con el cobertor de flores cafés de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus ropas, desparramadas por la alcoba y que seguían por la escalera hasta el primer piso, sala principal, junto al sofá más grande.

Miró asustado, se vistió con dificultad, con el corazón confundido, acelerado, comprimido por un miedo sobrenatural. Se busco las llaves del vehículo en la chaqueta, se coloco los lentes oscuros y salió mareado a buscar su transporte, sintiéndose sucio y vacío. Miró hacia la casa de Mary y vio tranquilidad, ningún vehículo extraño, solo tranquilidad. Luego desvió su mirada a la ventana del cuarto de Mokuren, creyó ver su silueta, pero se negó con la cabeza, muy perdido, casi aguantando las ganas de morir.  
La noche había sido demasiado larga y compleja. Las calles estaban vivas, el reloj de su vehículo marcaba las once de la mañana, y no sabía donde había dejado toda su noche, aunque era obvio. No podía olvidar ese calor, esos sentimientos, el placer, los besos y las caricias, su manera de amarla, salvaje, no como lo había hecho antes con esa persona que ahora no quería recordar.  
Llegó a su casa sintiéndose sucio. No podía creer lo que había hecho esa noche. Había amado a una mujer, que no era su novia, no era nadie mas que una conocida, amiga de su amor, y que estaba enamorada de él, lo recordaba, lo había dicho en sueños, mientras dormía a su lado.  
¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Aunque lo lamentara, tenia la convicción de que Mary había hecho lo mismo con Gackt, y eso lo destruía. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Mary por sobre todo, odiaba su cuerpo, lamentaba la vida. Abrió la llave de la ducha, se quitó los zapatos y se metió bajo el agua fría con ropa, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de quitarse el perfume de aquella chica. Pensaba entonces en que la vida era extraña, el amor era un interminable hilo frágil, los deseos eran lo que consumían el alma, el alcohol lo odiaba.

-¿Porqué, porqué lo hice?-Se preguntaba en voz baja, sintiendo la helada agua empapar su ropa, su rostro.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada, dejándola caer en el suelo del baño, desnudo se volvió a dejar envolver por el agua helada que le hacia temblar, pero no retroceder. Ni siquiera el jabón de baño podía desaparecer el aroma a otra mujer, ni siquiera el propio que ya no aguantaba y que por ende tenía gravado en la memoria, haciéndose sentirse un vil humano salvaje. Bajo el agua pensaba, recordaba esas malditas reacciones del deseo carnal. Recordaba el ultimo momento, los suspiros sin aliento cuando acabo con ella y se sumergieron en el sueño.  
Se cubrió con una bata blanca y salió hacia el teléfono para hacer una importante llamada,  
que quizás podría salvarle la vida.

-Sakura, necesito que me ayudes, he hecho algo nefasto.../


	69. Chapter 68

**CAPITULO 68: "Traición de paga con traición"**

No podía siquiera imaginar hasta dónde había llegado su locura nocturna por la culpa del despecho. Recordaba algunas cosas, la bestia escondida en su interior sudando, reclamando poder por sobre todos los humanos. Un cuerpo, la silueta, las caricias, el contacto, el ardor de los cuerpos, los corazones oscilantes como el reloj de péndulo de la habitación. La luna menguante, los soles ocultos en el espacio del tiempo. Los recuerdos iban y venían como el martirio del resto de sus días sobre el escenario de flores que acostumbraba a pisar desde que tenia memoria imborrable.  
Estaba sobre la cama, con ropas oscuras, mirando fijamente la puerta de su alcoba, con aparente miedo, arrugando con sus manos las sabanas blancas cada vez que su corazón se oprimía. Esta acurrucado, no quería relajarse, pues sabía que eso produciría la peor de sus fatalidades. Había pasado una hora y media bajo el agua fría de la ducha, estaba temblando por esa causa. La garganta la tenía seca, herida, las manos cansadas, el cuerpo inaguantable.

-Mírenlo aquí...¿Qué te sucede, estas enfermo?-Pregunto Sakura, quien como ya sabia siempre, podía entrar a su casa por la puerta de la cocina que siempre dejaba abierta, claro que tenía que escalar un muro, y saltar con cuidado, para poder penetrar a los lúgubres espacios de su amigo.  
-Sakura..-Dijo Hyde dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos, casi desfalleciendo al tratar de levantar su torso para mirarle.  
-¿Qué te paso?  
-Soy un estúpido...-Le dijo secándose las lágrimas y respirando profundo para tragarse todo ese sufrimiento que quería escapar por el llano interminable.  
-¿Problemas sentimentales?  
-Sí...¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?  
-Por que estaba ocupado en mi trabajo...  
-Te necesite allí, sé que si hubieses ido no estaría pasando por esto.  
-¿De que estamos hablando precisamente?-Le pregunto sentándose en la cama, junto a él.  
-Mary esta con Gackt...  
-¿Tu novia?  
-Sí..  
-¿Y el agradable tipo ese..?  
-Sí, ellos dos, juntos.  
-¿Que tan juntos?  
-Estábamos peleados por esta misma razón, pero ayer fue lo peor, los vi, sin imaginar cosas, en el subterráneo, junto al vehículo de Gackt, besándose, y marchándose juntos, como si estuviesen enamorados...  
-Genial...digo, espantoso...¿Porqué?  
-¿Porqué? Qué voy a saber, quizás Gackt le da muchas cosas que yo no he podido darle en este tiempo de cretino enamorado.  
-No creo que estés así de mal, por eso, te conozco¿Qué más paso ayer?  
-Termine teniendo..relaciones..con Mokuren.  
-¿Quién es ella?  
-Una de sus amigas...fui un estúpido, con alcohol en el cuerpo, furioso.  
-¿Te acostaste con una de sus amigas?  
-¿Acaso no a hecho ella lo mismo? Esta con uno de mis amigos, o quien se suponía era mi amigo...  
-¿Y cómo estuvo?  
-Sakura, no me preguntes eso...  
-Si ella te engaño primero...debes de imponerte y hacer lo mismo, claro que si...hay algo de amor de por medio, eso no debería suceder...¿Me comprendes?  
-No, pero...es grabe que haya hecho tal cosa con Mokuren, pues no la amo, solo es una amiga, nada más, no es justo hacerle esto, después ignorarla..Yo no olvido nada de lo que paso esa noche, la madrugada, no puedo.-Dijo colocando sus manos tras la nuca.  
-Entonces te acostaste con ella por enfado, desquite..  
-Sí, y aunque Mary me hubiese engañado, yo no puedo hacerlo, me siento sucio, no podría ir dónde ella y pedirle disculpas, después de esto...pero no lo haría, no tengo por qué hacerlo.  
-¿Sabes lo que pienso?  
-¿Qué?  
-Pienso que deberías analizar la situación de otro modo. Mary te engaña, tu la engañas, quedan igual...mejor no...están ambos mal...  
-No me estas ayudando en nada, solo me confundes!  
-Lo siento, pero también estoy confundido.  
-Solo pienso una cosa...  
-¿Cuál?  
-Que después de esto no habrá ninguna oportunidad para regresar a ella.  
-Tienes razón, no la habrá cuando lo sepa¿Se lo dirás?  
-No, si ella me dice que se acostó con Gackt se lo diré yo.  
-Bien dicho. ¿Y que harás con Mokuren?  
-Iré a verla por la tarde, no tiene la culpa de mis tonterías, ni las de Mary..-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Quizás Mary jamás fue mi destino...  
-Eso lo dirá el tiempo.  
-Sí, ya me siento mejor, gracias, aunque no hiciste nada..  
-Jaja, no soy de mucha ayuda.  
-No, no lo eres.

Eran las 14 horas p.m y Nalene había ido a tocar el timbre de la casa de Mary, pero nadie respondía, y le preocupaba. Se había ido con Gackt y ahora no respondía. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, inclusive el hecho de que estuviera en esa casa con él. Tampoco contestaba a sus llamados al teléfono celular y fijo, estaba incomunicada. Después de estar esperando media hora fue a la casa de Mokuren, quien le abrió en seguida muy exaltada.

-Volvis...te...ah..eres tú.-Le dijo desanimada.  
-¿Y quien más?  
-Eh...  
-Eres muy cínica¿Sabes?  
-¿Qué?  
-A mi no me engañas, estuviste siempre tratando de estar con Hyde¿Cuántas veces lo habrás hecho? Nosotras confiábamos en ti, y lo primero que haces es aprovecharte de Hyde en estado medio senil por los tragos, para besarlo y hacerte la "pareja de la noche"  
-¿Acaso sabes lo que hizo Mary?  
-No...  
-Mary se fue con Gackt, Hyde lo vio, yo vi, un beso en la boca para dejar sin aliento, se fueron juntos sonriendo, dejando al pobre Hyde deshecho.  
-Y tu te aprovechas...  
-Mary no es ninguna santa...  
-Claro que no lo es, pero una amiga no puede traicionar..  
-Es peor que una novia traicione...¿No crees?  
-Mary confiaba en ti...  
-No es mi culpa que se vaya con Gackt, y que Hyde quiera estar conmigo toda la noche.  
-¿Toda la noche?  
-Mejor sal de mi casa, no quiero hablar contigo ahora.  
-No me vas a dejar así!  
-Claro que sí!.

Mokuren cerró la puerta de golpe, y encendió la radio con volumen exagerado, para no escuchar los improperios de Nalene, mientras un taxi se estacionaba en la puerta del condominio, y de ahí salía Mary con una sonrisa elegante, con ropa distinta a la del día anterior.

-¿Mary?  
-Nalene, buenas tardes...  
-¿En dónde estabas?  
-De compras...¿No me ves?  
-¿Ropa nueva?  
-Salí al medio día...Y vuelvo con ropa y comida, porque me muero del hambre.  
-¿No estabas con Gackt?  
-Sí, Gackt me llevó pasear, estuvimos toda la noche juntos, conversamos y nos reímos, me hizo sentir bien...  
-Eso es bueno, pero...

Nalene lo pensó antes de abrir su boca y dejar salir lo que minutos antes le habían dicho. No dijo nada, calló. Mary estaba muy feliz como para arruinarle el día y decirle que Hyde había estado con Mokuren.

-¿A que hora llegaste?-Le preguntó Mary caminando hacia su casa.  
-Hace media hora...  
-¿En dónde andabas? No creo que te hallas quedado en la fiesta hasta esta hora.  
-No, fui a dormir a la casa de mi madre.  
-Ah...  
-¿Ocurrió algo entre tu y Gackt?-Pregunto preocupada.  
-No.-Respondió Mary abriendo la puerta de la casa y dejando sus bolsas de compra junto a la mesa del teléfono.  
-¿Ni un beso?  
-Un beso, solo uno...  
-¿Uno solo¿Y por qué?  
-Gackt me beso de improviso, pero no pude reprenderle por eso...  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Por que besa bien...además...es más atento que Hyde, quien se cree "modelito" estoy aburrida de él.  
-Pero...Hyde es tu prometido, se van a casar.  
-Que yo sepa no hay fecha de matrimonio, así que olvídate de él.  
-Pensé que estabas enamorada, desde que eras fans...  
-Sí, lo estoy aún, pero no puedo continuar con alguien que hace de todo algo peor.  
-No puedo creer que mis amigas hayan cambiado tanto por una noche..-Pensó Nalene viendo a Mary llevar las bolsas al segundo piso, contándole en voz altas las ofertas vistas en las tiendas./


	70. Chapter 69

**CAPITULO 69: "Las actitudes misteriosas"**

La actitud de Mary era extraña para Nalene, es decir, lo que decía, como actuaba enfrente de ella mientras decía esas cosas. La siguió entonces hasta el dormitorio, para entender de una vez lo que le pasaba a ella. Según tenia entendido, Hyde había hecho todo lo posible por arreglar las cosas con ella, pero su rechazo..era inexplicable.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada?  
-¿Enojada yo?  
-¿Qué te paso?  
-No me paso nada..

Nalene pensó, hasta que de repente halló una respuesta. Si Mary había llegado a eso de las 12...había visto el vehículo ..pero...si eso fuese verdad, el enojo de su amiga seria entonces una histeria.

-No te creo.-Dijo viéndola abrir las bolsas de compra.  
-¿No me crees?  
-Pues...-  
May se sentó en la cama y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos.  
-La verdad es que...tengo un grave problema...nn  
-¿Un problema?

La sonrisa de Mary disipo la nube negra que Nalene estaba intentando ver sobre sus cabezas.

-Es que...Gackt me ha invitado a pasear unos días por la playa..  
-¿Qué?  
-Y yo le dije que si...  
-¿Le dijiste que sí? Pero..¿En que estas pensando!  
-Bueno..no pude negarme..  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque es Gackt...  
-No te entiendo, no logro entenderlos..tu con Gackt..Hyde con...  
-¿Hyde con...  
-Hyde con sus locuras...-Dijo Nalene paseándose por la habitación.-Es que...ustedes tienen un compromiso...juntos ambos..no lo están respetando.  
-Ya te dije..eso da igual, por ahora...  
-Mary...no quiero que ustedes cometan un error...  
-Basta! Parece que estas mas interesada tu en el compromiso que los mismos novios...si Hyde no sabe respetarlo...y si yo no estoy dispuesta a perdonar sus cometidos...mejor de compromisos no hablemos, al menos hasta que se arregle todo entre nosotros.-Dijo Mary muy enojada arreglando los bolsos en el armario.  
-Mary...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿A que hora llegaste al condominio ralamente?  
-¿Qué? Ah...bueno...llegue recién nn  
-¿Qué cosa¡Y porque me dijiste que...  
-Es que si te contaba la verdad te ibas a enojar mas conmigo, mas de lo que ya estas.  
-¿En donde pasaste la noche?  
-La pase con Gackt..  
-¿Que?  
-No como tu crees!  
-¿Cómo la pasaron entonces?  
-Fuimos a...su casa...y luego a...  
-¿QUE?  
-Por eso no quería contarte todo el asunto!  
-Vas a tener que hacerlo!  
-Pero no ahora, tengo sueño, quiero dormir, descansar...¿Puedo hacer eso?  
-Esta bien...hazlo...pero me contaras todo a las seis de la tarde, vendré a esa hora...  
-Esta bien...a esa hora...adiós.

Nalene salió de la casa mirando hacia la de Mokuren, la que justamente salió a la puerta con un bolso de compras. Ambas se miraron, y era mejor no hacer escándalo, porque si May no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, era por algo.

Hyde en tanto estaba desecho, mirando fijamente la ventana de la sala principal, pensando en sus errores de la noche, en sus tristes decisiones. Por la tarde tenia planeado ver a Mokuren, darles sus disculpas, pero después de que hicieron aquel juego sucio de la desesperación, todo era increíblemente absurdo. ¿Cómo remediarlo?

Para las seis de la tarde Nalene estaba en frente de Mary, esperando las razones exactas que tenia su amiga para mentirle. Ambas mantenían sus brazos cruzados mirándose fijamente, claro que Mary se mordía las uñas y trataba de disimular su nerviosismo con sonrisas que ya a Nalene no le asían nada.

-Soy toda oídos...  
-Bueno...Te mentí porque te enojarías conmigo...pase la noche con Gackt en su casa, después de ir a tomar un café a un negocio del centro...llegamos a su casa a las 5 de la mañana...  
-¿Y porque a su casa y no a la tuya?  
-Porque no quería venir a casa! Estaba enojada, si venia y..Hyde estaba aquí...no quería verlo...  
-Ah..por eso...¿Qué mas hicieron?  
-Nada..solo conversar. Nalene, no pienses mal. Fui a su casa a las cinco de la mañana, nos sentamos en la sala y conversamos hasta que Gackt se quedo dormido...fue extraño...Gackt dormía...se quedo dormido como a las ocho...yo fui al baño, prepare mas café, me senté en frente de el viendo como dormía...se despertó como a las 10 de la mañana..se fue a bañar...y yo...me duche..después que el...nos fuimos al centro comercial, compre ropa, me cambie...y me vine  
-¿Y eso no me querías contar?  
-Es que cuando nos despedimos en la puerta del centro comercial, me dio un..beso largo que me dejo sin aliento y creo que me gusto...  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Eso...eso es todo...no me preguntes mas, que me da vergüenza lo que estoy haciendo...  
-Mary..¿Te gusta Gackt o no?  
-No me gusta...  
-¿Entonces porque insistes en aceptarle todo!  
-Pero es que...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque si...nada especial...es porque si y punto.  
-Esa no es una respuesta.  
-¿Y acaso tengo que darte una respuesta?  
-Pues...claro...estoy preocupada.  
-Nalene, amiga, gracias por preocuparte por mi y por la relación que llevo con Hyde, pero basta...no tienes porque estar tratando de hacerme entender que debo estar con Hyde y no con Gackt, y entiende otra cosa...si ahora me he aferrado a Gackt es solo por culpa de Hideto Takarai...solo por él.  
-Esta bien, no me entrometo mas en tus asuntos...lo siento...

Hyde había llegado al condominio, dejo su auto estacionado a dos cuadras de donde estaría, para que nada hiciera pensar a Mary que estaba por esos lugares, tratando de arreglar una situación deshonrosa.  
Llamo a la puerta con cuidado y ella abrió. Mokuren le miró con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, más cuando el se quito los anteojos oscuros y entro a su casa muy serio y silencioso.

-Hola...¿cómo estas?-Pregunto Mokuren afirmando su espalda en la puerta para verle con ojos encantadores y una sonrisa dulce.  
-Bien...oye..quiero que hablemos de..lo que paso anoche...  
-¿Hablar?  
-Si, tu sabes que yo estoy enamorado de Mary..y que..lo que ocurrió anoche fue..  
-...Fue porque estabas desesperado al ver que Mary prefiere estar con Gackt antes que contigo...lo se muy bien...se que al final estuviste conmigo por resentimiento.  
-Algo así fue, y me alivia saber que lo tengas claro..  
-Se muy bien a lo que me enfrento, peor te quiero, siempre te he querido, y no me importa que estés conmigo solo por desquitarte con ella, no..te amo demasiado como para rehusarme a ser un juguete...-Dijo mirando el suelo.  
-No se trata de eso.-Le dijo Hyde caminando a ella, tomando sus manos y apretándolas con fuerza.  
-No trates de consolarme, de eso se trata...de otra forma, nunca hubiésemos hecho...lo que obviamente no te importo.  
-Me importo..  
-Porque te ensuciaste conmigo?  
-Sabes que estoy comprometido con Mary, en matrimonio, se supone que nos casaremos, pero tanto ella como yo, estamos haciendo todo mal...y no creo que sea mi culpa..no fui yo quien comenzó con el engaño, ella...fue la culpable, esta claro.  
-Bien...ya sabes que las mujeres no son unas santas..  
-Lo sabia desde hace tiempo, pero no creí que Mary cayera en lo mismo...

Hyde salió de la casa fumando un cigarro, pero..fue justamente cuando Gackt llego en su lujoso automóvil, y Mary le recibía con una sonrisa, que se apago en el instante en que se vieron cuatro personas y una quinta que solo retrocedió y pidió para que no hubiese una pelea en ese mismo instante.

-Hyde..-Suspiro Mary desviando la mirada hacia Gackt.-Pasa...  
-Claro...  
-Mokuren..-Dijo Hyde.-Olvida toda las lamentaciones...esta es la guerra...  
-¿Guerra?  
-Mary...¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Nalene al verla tomar a Gackt de la mano y apresurándolo a entrar a la casa.  
-La guerra, por supuesto...

Dos puertas se cerraron de golpe, y Nalene quedo perpleja en medio de la calle, sin saber que hacer, pero al ver que Hyde permanecía en la ventana, se decidió a seguirle y a arreglar el asunto, o al menos a tratar de entender todo.

-Tu...eres un maldito¿Por qué estas engañando a Mary?-Le dijo enojada.  
-¿Qué? No vengas a defender a tu amiga, ella esta con Gackt.  
-No esta con Gackt! Pero tu si que estas con Mokuren..Se que durmieron juntos..lo se todo!  
-¿Quien te lo dijo?  
-Te vi salir, vi a Mokuren..es obvio...  
-¿Se lo dirás a Mary, verdad?  
-No, no quiero que termine haciendo tonterías por ti!  
-Mary comenzó..  
-¿Y tu le sigues el juego¿A caso no te das cuenta que ella esta así porque tu actúas del mismo modo?  
-Me da lo mismo ahora, ya los vi, besarse, ahora esto...es como obvio lo que pasa...asi que si quieres cuéntale a tu amiga de lo mío y Mokuren...  
-No lo haré...no quiero hacerlo, no quiero dañarla mas...te estas equivocando demasiado...Y tu Mokuren, aléjate de Mary, eres una cínica que ella no debe tener de amiga...  
-No te preocupes...  
-Adiós

Nalene se encerró en su casa y dejó a Hyde suspirando de una manera increíble. Comenzó a sudar helado, cohibido por todo lo dicho, visto y hecho...La vida rutinaria del cantante ahora era una pesadilla, y todo por enamorarse./


	71. Chapter 70

**CAPITULO 70: "Los rumores, la noticia, lo empeora todo"**

Después de esa tarde todo declino. Era demasiado la pelea, los conflictos internos, los errores, la competencia. ¿Qué seguiría?  
Mary se sentía mal. Hyde se sentía mal. Mokuren se sentía en la gloria absoluta, Nalene estaba que explotaba de ira.

-Todo esta mal..-Suspiro Hyde.-¿En qué momento se produjo esto?  
-Creo que cuando conociste a Mary.-Respondió Mokuren con la mirada fija en el suelo.  
-Mejor me voy...-Dijo él poniéndose de pie.  
-Pero...  
-Me iré..no quiero que Mary crea mas de lo que ya aparenta...nos vemos después.  
-Esta bien.

Hyde salió de la casa mirando fijamente a la de Mary. Estaba furioso, pero su rostro inexpresivo demostraba otra cosa. Encendió un cigarro mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la reja del condominio. Allí dejo salir un poco de humo gris y volteo bruscamente hacia la calle, para ir en busca de su automóvil, con el momento grabado de los ojos de Mary al verlo en la casa de su amiga.

-Gackt...  
-¿Qué?  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo ir contigo a pasear...  
-Esta bien, comprendo la situación.  
-No, no la comprendes del todo.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque hay otras cosas que tu no sabes.  
-¿Cómo cuales?  
-Como el hecho de que...Hyde este allí..con Mokuren.-Dijo mirando el suelo, con ganas de llorar.-Hyde la beso en la fiesta, yo los vi.  
-¿Viste que?  
-Cuando fui a dejarle el recado a Nalene, no alcance mas que a ver como Hyde me cambiaba por ella, la beso en medio del salón ante la mirada de esas personas.  
-Por eso estabas tan rara.  
-Por eso lo odio! Odio a Hyde, se atreve a besar a mi amiga...  
-Lamento recordarte que has hecho lo mismo, hemos hecho lo mismo...  
-No es lo mismo...  
-Si es lo mismo, y tengo la culpa, lo reconozco, por culpa mía fue que paso todo esto.  
-Basta! No es culpa tuya.  
-¿No es culpa mía quererte?  
-No, ni mía, porque que sepa yo, no he hecho nada para provocarte..somos únicamente amigos.  
-Amigos que Hyde no entiende.  
-Y no creo que Mokuren sea su amiga...nunca habla con ella.  
-Estas celosa..  
-Es obvio! Los vi besarse...besarse y ni siquiera me vieron allí.  
-Mary...  
-¿Qué?  
-Hyde te ama..no dudes en ese sentimiento. Porque así como tu lo amas y nos hemos besado, sin dejar de quererlo, le esta haciendo lo mismo, y mas enamorado que nunca.  
-No lo se.  
-Deberías...  
-Es que...  
-Tranquila...Haremos una cosa...  
-¿Qué?  
-Vamos a pasear, pero por una tarde, conozco un sitio muy bueno para que te relajes, y no pienses mal, si te engaño, me demandas.  
-Confió en ti, al menos en ese aspecto.

Hyde estaba muy enojado, ni ganas tenia de fumar. Tetsu le llamo por teléfono, tenia noticias que darle muy apresuradas.

-Hyde, deja de rabiar, y ponme atención. Acuérdate que pasado mañana tenemos en concierto en Osaka¿Lo recuerdas?  
-Si, lo recuerdo, hemos estado ensayando para eso.  
-Si, mañana son las pruebas de sonido, y llega temprano.  
-Ok, lo haré.  
-¿Te sucede algo?  
-No, solo es...el trafico que me tiene nervioso.  
-Bien, nos vemos mañana.

Tetsu colgó, peor no le creyó ninguna palabra. Sabia cuando Hyde estaba mal, y esta era una de esas veces en las que había que andar con cuidado con él.  
Hyde suspiro con la sensación escabrosa del ahogo, la compresión del corazón.  
Por otra parte, Gackt había convencido a Mary de salir con él la tarde siguiente, a un lugar especial donde podrían conversar y pensar tranquilamente.

El día llegó, o mejor dicho la tarde. Mary ya no estaba tan preocupada, por que sabia que Hyde estaba pagándole con la misma moneda, y eso mas que preocuparle, le entristecía..

-Te dije que este era un buen lugar...  
-Es hermoso.  
-Un lugar de picnic ideal para conversar, además traigo preparado algo para que te sientas mejor.  
-¿Qué?

Gackt sacó de su auto una radio portátil, la coloco en el suelo, junto a la frazada roja donde Mary se sentó. Allí apretó la tecla "play" y Mary sonrió. La música era de relajación. Gackt se recostó junto a ella con los brazos tras la nuca, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo a una joven que le miraba fijamente.

-Pensé que escucharíamos a Malice Mizer.  
-Como crees...  
-Creyendo..-Le respondió recostándose también, y mirando la copa de los árboles que tapaban el azul del cielo.-Es una suerte que aun no llueva...  
-Pronto lloverá...lo vi en el canal del tiempo.  
-No confió en ellos.  
-Yo tampoco, pero fui lo ultimo que vi hoy.  
-Ah...  
-¿Sabes en lo que pienso ahora?  
-¿En que?  
-En que Hyde esta perdiendo el tiempo...  
-¿Conmigo?  
-No, pierde el tiempo enojado...distante, creo que yo podría quitarle su tesoro mas valioso.-Dijo él sentándose y mirándola fijamente.  
-Gackt...no sigas...  
-No quiero perturbarte, solo pienso que si me esfuerzo, tu terminarías siendo mi novia y no la de él.  
-Puede que si..  
-¿Tengo esperazas?  
-Si Hyde me deja...tu serias la primera persona en la que pensaría para poder olvidarlo...pero no seria de inmediato...primero tendría que llorar desconsoladamente un año, luego te buscaría.  
-Uf, eso es mucho.  
-Si...y talvez duraría un año mas llorando, porque Hyde es importante para mi, lo amo.  
-Pero..-Le dijo Gackt agachándose hacia ella, afirmándose en el suelo, con su rostro cerca del de ella.-Hyde seria un estúpido si te dejara...  
-Gackt...no te pongas tan..  
-¿Seductor? Tu me haces ser así, tienes ese algo que me hace ser un seductor, agradece que me estoy conteniendo para no besar esos labios tan rojizos y vivos.  
-Basta..-Dijo Mary sentándose, pero Gackt la abrazo y no la soltó.

Ruidos extraños. ¿Una cámara fotográfica?

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Pregunto Gackt dejándola libre un momento.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Alguien nos espía.  
-¿Que?  
-Conozco el ruido de los flash, alguien nos esta espiando.-Dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor.  
-Si eso es cierto...estamos perdidos...  
-Sí...Mejor vamos nos.

Lo inevitable. Al día siguiente en la revista quincenal "Five" salió en portada la fotografía mas sorprendente para algunos. Gackt y Mary, recostados en el suelo sonriendo, abrazados. ¿Quiénes leyeron esta revista? Mokuren la consiguió, y se rió, era lo que necesitaba, una prueba más de que Mary no era mas que una oportunista, que quería a todos los hombres para ella. La siguiente persona fue Tetsu...

-Mira amor, mira quien apareció en portada de la revista "Five".-Dijo Kaori dándole la revista en sus manos.  
-¿Qué¿Mary y Gackt? No puede ser! Esto es...una farsa!  
-No..mira lo que dice en la pagina 17..  
-Ok...esto...esta real..si..pero..¿Por qué?  
-Mary parece estar con Gackt...Hyde se va a morir cuando lo sepa.

Si. Mokuren llegó con la revista. Y con una mirada muy maliciosa le entrego la revista y la abrio en la pagina 17.  
-"Gackt tiene nueva novia, y no es nadie mas que la mismísima novia de Hyde"/


	72. Chapter 71

**CAPITULO 71: " **

Hyde no reaccionaba. Pasaba todo en su mente, conversaciones, miradas, sonrisas, caricias. Pero no podía creerlo, no podía creer que su novia estuviera realmente con él, aunque lo temiese, no , no era posible.

-Esto no es verdad! Mary no puede ser novia de ese sujeto, no ha terminado si quiera conmigo!-Dijo lanzando la revista al suelo.-No puede ser cierto...  
-Hyde, cálmate.  
-¿Cómo me voy a calmar si veo esto?  
-Ya los viste en persona y no te alteraste tanto!  
-Pero es que...esto es una locura!-Dijo Tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.-No lo aguanto!  
-Pero...  
-Gackt debe se mejor que yo, como para que ella este con él, es que..se supone que ella me ama, que estamos comprometidos en matrimonio!-Le dijo enseñándole su anillo de compromiso. –Tenemos que aclarar esto de inmediato!-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta de salida con las llaves de su automóvil en las manos.  
-¿Le dirás también que nos acostamos?  
-¿Qué?  
-Porque si le vas a reclamar algo tendrás que decir lo que tu también hiciste, porque ella no es la única que esta engañando...

Hyde pensó, tenia razón en lo que decía. ¿Qué haría entonces? Si iba donde ella tendría que decirle todo, no podía mentirle y criticarla cuando él había hecho algo peor con la relación.

-No puedo creer esto...de Mary no..de Gackt si, pero mi princesa no puede estar engañando de verdad a mi amigo Hyde con ese tipo!-Dijo Tetsu enfadado.  
-Pero si uno siempre puede enamorarse de otras personas¿Lo sabias?  
-Si, pero es que Mary no pude!  
-¿Porque no puede?  
-Porque yo lo digo!  
-Un día de estos tendré que hablar con esa chica para entenderte..  
-Hazlo, peor no la perturbes.  
-Ok.

Mary estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo blanco de la habitación. Nalene le observaba de brazos cruzados, sin atreverse a hablar.

-Esto es una locura, mi único sueño era estar con Hyde, pero nunca llegue a pensar que tendría que lidiar con esto. Yo no estoy con Gackt, pero tengo tan mala suerte que aparecen los periodistas y desatan la polémica, y todo por salir una tarde con él, y no hacíamos cosas malas...Gackt solo se las daba de seductor, pero no hacíamos nada imprudente, aunque claro, las cámaras captaron el momento que parecía ser el mas romántico.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?  
-¿Qué haré? No se, no tengo idea, estoy confundida, me siento como si volara...esto debe ser la sensación de perdición.  
-¿Tomaste algo?  
-No, no tome nada...a menos que no lo recuerde por efecto de él, pero no suelo tomar cosas para los nervios, prefiero llorar o gritar.  
-¿Qué harás entonces? No puedes dejar esa noticia como si fuese cierta.  
-No lo se.-Dijo sentándose en la cama con molestia.-No quiero ver a Hyde, pero...no quiero que esto termine, es decir, el compromiso, nos vamos a casar, se supone...¿Qué he hecho con esto? Todo lo he hecho mal! No quiero que esto acabe mal...Gackt y yo somos amigos, no es su culpa, es toda mía, porque..acepto sus coqueteos...  
-Ese es el problema, o eres demasiado tonta y buena, o el problema es que te gustan ambos y disfrutas de esto.  
-Es obvio que la primera! Amo a Hyde, a nadie mas, pero no soy una tonta...considero a Gackt como un buen amigo, tal como a Tetsu, pero él es demasiado expresivo con su cariño...y eso trae problemas.  
-Sabes...mañana l'arc-en-ciel dará un concierto aquí en Osaka...y seria bueno que fuéramos.  
-¿Qué?  
-Así podrás hablar con Hyde...  
-Sí, pero..mejor voy ahora a hablar con él, no quiero seguir peleada, aunque no le perdono ese beso que se dio con Mokuren.  
-Intenta algo.  
-Voy ahora mismo.

Mary tomo su bolso y se marcho. Tenia que aclarar las cosas, decir la verdad, pedirle explicaciones a Hyde, antes de que todo empeorara, pero...Cómo hacer eso si ni siquiera se tenia las palabras, y la confianza se había desvanecido.

-¿Puedes dejarme solo?-Pregunto Hyde a la joven que aun le veía inquieta.  
-Esta bien, te llamare mas tardes.  
-Como quieras.

Hyde se sentó en el sillón, en el silencio de su casa, con una mano en la frente mirando fijamente su otra mano, la cual estaba fría, y nerviosa. No sabia que hacer, le dolía pensar que Mary ya era de Gackt, y odiaba saber que él había caído en lo mismo. Alguien llamo a la puerta y eso lo despertó de su letargo superficial.

-Mokuren..que...Mary.-Dijo asombrado, con los ojos muy grandes y brillantes.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó enfadado.  
-Mokuren...No pronuncies ese nombre en frente de mi!  
-¿Por qué?-Se atrevió a preguntar.  
-No preguntes lo obvio! Yo los vi juntos!  
-¿Qué?  
-Te aprovechaste, pero no te diste cuenta de que vi todo, vi ese beso delante de todos!  
-¿El beso?  
-Además hoy llegaste para verla a ella...¿Por qué? Dime por qué...  
-Maldición, te vi besarte con Gackt en el estacionamiento. ¿Qué me respondes a eso?  
-Fue después de que te viera con Mokuren.  
-¿Eso justifica todo?  
-No, pero tu enfado te llevo a besar a Mokuren. ¿Es que no lo comprendes?  
-No¿Cómo puedes haberme visto si ya te habías ido?  
-No alcanzamos a salir del edificio, tuve que regresar a la fiesta para pedirle algo a Nalene, pero lo único que conseguí fue verlos a ustedes.  
-Servirá para darnos cuenta de lo que hacemos¿No crees?  
-Tal vez.  
-Ahora dime sin mas vueltas si estas o no con Gackt.-Le dijo pasándole la revista.  
-No estoy con él, somos solamente amigos.  
-Eso no es lo que dice la revista!  
-Esta revista es la misma que nos siguió por España, es la misma que me hostigo, cómo puedes darle credibilidad a esto!  
-Me baso en hechos no en palabras, pero estas fotografías demuestra muy bien cuanto se quieren.  
-Hyde, basta, estoy harta de que creas que entre Gackt y yo hay algo, si contara los besos que nos hemos dado no superaran los dedos de esta mano.  
-Esta mano es mía.-Le dijo tomando aquella mano que le enseñaba.  
-No será tuya si sigues desconfiando de mi.-Le dijo forcejeando con sus manos.-Aunque no lo creas, confió en ti, a pesar de haberte visto con Mokuren, quiero confiar en ti, no quiero que terminemos por ser unos tontos.  
-Yo...  
-Mañana es el concierto, sigo siendo fans de L'arc-en-ciel, iré a ver al grupo.  
-Sí...  
-No defraudes a tus fans.-Dijo ella sonriendo levemente, pero él no.-Nos vemos.

Hyde se sintió mal. Mary había ido para remediar algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerle sentir una basura, el hombre que parecía llevar el pecado en el cuerpo, eso era un martirio para él.  
-¿Que voy a hacer¡Cómo le digo que la traicioné¿Cómo le digo que tuve relaciones con Mokuren? Si se entera..no se que va a ser de nosotros, ni de ella. Dios, por qué fui tan tonto!

Cuando Mary llegó a su casa, Tetsu estaba esperándola afirmado en su vehículo con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris.  
-¿Que haces aquí?  
-Venia a verte, a saber como estabas.  
-Si quieres saber si lo de la revista es verdad, entra, no quiero que te quedes con las dudas...y..¿Quién te acompaña?  
-Ah, es Kaori, insistió en venir.  
-Con que Kaori Mochida...  
-.Buenas tardes.-Saludo ella saliendo del vehículo.  
-Buenas tardes.-Saludo Mary sonriendo amablemente.  
-Tenia muchas ganas por conocerte, y habla contigo.  
-¿Mas problemas?-Se preguntó Mary levantando una ceja.  
-Tranquila, no vengo a molestarte, solo quiero entender a Tetsu, eso es todo.  
-¿Entenderlo?..Tetsu...  
-Entiéndete con ella...  
-Ok, pasen.  
Kaori Mochida se veía demasiado joven, no era mas alta que Mary, tenía una manera de vestir especial, que a ella le llamo la atención. Miraba con mucha atención a Mary, como si analizara todo lo que hacia y decía, y eso era muy incomodo.  
-Así que eres novia de Tetsu.  
-Algo así.  
-Ah, verdad que lo mantienen en secreto.  
-No es secreto.-Contesto Kaori.-Pero parece que a Tetsu le gusta que sea de ese modo, secreto.  
-¿De verdad?  
-No es así, Kaori.  
-Discúlpame, amor, pero jamás has reconocido lo nuestro.  
-?  
-Por discreción!  
-La discreción...ya la estoy odiando.  
-Pero al menos se llevan bien¿O no?  
-Si, no hay reclamos.  
-Hablando de eso..¿Qué significa lo que salió publicado hoy en esa revista?  
-Es una mentira.  
-Disculpa mi intromisión, pero las fotografías hablan por si misma.  
-Las fotos son reales, pero no llegamos a nada, no nos besamos, solo fue un abrazo.  
-Pero esto era muy...de parejas enamoradas.-Dijo Tetsu.  
-Gackt es solo un amigo.  
-Yo también, y no hemos llegado a eso.-Dijo mirando a Kaori.  
-Es que...  
-Conozco a Gackt un poco, y según he visto, lo que le gusta es coquetear.-Opinó Kaori.  
-Lo se, pero..  
-Gackt es un peligro, pero tu no lo pareces ver.  
-Es que, no puedo, quiero mucho a Gackt, me hace sentir bien.  
-¿Bien en que sentido?  
-En sentido amistoso ¿Qué más puede ser? Oye...hablando se eso ¿Qué paso después de que Hyde besara a Mokuren?  
-¿Qué?  
-No te asustes, yo los vi besarse..¿Qué paso después?  
-No lo recuerdo, estaba con Kaori en el...por ahí.  
-No importa, de todos modos ya hable con él, se lo pregunte y me dio sus razones, y no me preguntes cuales! Pero le dije que iría al concierto mañana, a ver a mi grupo favorito...  
-Eso es bueno, así Hyde actuara mejor!  
-Yo también iré..-Dijo Kaori.-Tengo asientos preferenciales, primera fila y carné para entrar a los camarines¿Vienes conmigo?  
-Iré con Nalene, pero si quieres...  
-Las espero a las cinco en la entrada¿Te parece?  
-Me parece bien.  
-¿Es la junta de chicas o van a ser nuestras porristas?  
-Tenemos buen grupo.-Sonrió Mary.-Nalene grita por Ken, Kaori por ti..yo...debería gritar por Hyde pero prefiero animar a Yukihiro.  
-Esa es otra buena idea, ya me estas cayendo bien...  
-Si?  
-Si, creí que la princesa de Tetsu era de esas chicas que buscan otras cosas..  
-¿Pero si recién hablamos¿Cómo puedes saberlo?  
-Sexto sentido.  
-Ah, eso es perfecto.  
-Entonces...tomen en cuenta a este hombre..!-Dijo Tetsu con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Qué?  
-Aun estoy enojado por lo de esta revista.  
-Tetsu, no estoy con Gackt, nunca lo estaré, porque amo a Hyde por sobre todas las cosas, y aunque estemos peleados, nunca jamás lo engañaría, y si eso llegase a pasar, no tendría el descaro de volver a estar en su vida, me retiraría de inmediato, porque no merece sufrir por una tonta como yo.  
-Ah, el tonto es Hyde, los hombres son unos bobos, pero créeme que Hyde te ama, se le nota de lejos que esta loco por ti, es cosa de verlo, si el no te amara no hubiese hecho de todo para conseguirte a su lado, menos un compromiso.-Dijo Kaori poniéndose de pie, y sonriéndole con amabilidad y comprensión.  
-Eso..es..quizás..cierto..o...ya no se, pero gracias por esas palabras.-Le dijo Mary poniéndose de pie junto a ella, para estrechar su mano con una sonrisa.  
-Cuenta conmigo, si quieres un consejo, no dudes en llamarme.  
-Claro, gracias.  
-Ok, esto se esta poniendo raro.  
-Tu te callas, y vamos nos, tenemos que ir donde ese tipo.  
-Esta bien! Mary, tenemos que conversar de esto después del concierto¿Ok?  
-Esta bien, después del concierto te veo, y deséale suerte a todos..  
-¿A Hyde en especial?  
-No, a todos.  
-Como usted diga, nos vemos mañana, no faltes.  
-No lo haré.

Ellos se fueron. Mary se quedo perpleja. Kaori era una persona muy agradable, a pesar de que estaba claro de que estaba tratando de saber que pasaba entre Tetsu y ella. Lo demás estaba enredado, lo de Hyde era horrible, y si veía a Mokuren, lo mas probable es que la golpearía. Al día siguiente tendría que verlo actuar, y eso seria perfecto./


	73. Chapter 72

**CAPITULO 72: "Crisis¿El amor no significa nada?" Primera parte.**

Todo estaba listo para el concierto que se llevaría acabo un día viernes por la noche. El grupo había llegado cuando aun las puertas no se abrían para los espectadores. La fila era enorme, por lo menos unas 3000 personas estaban tratando de penetrar la reja de separación entre la boletería y el pasillo largo que llevaba al estadio.  
-¿Vendrá Mary?-Se pregunto Hyde con cierta inquietud, en un tono suave, que Tetsu logro escuchar.  
-Te lo dijo¿O no?  
-Sí, me dijo que...¿Hablaste con ella?  
-Sí, lo hice..  
-¿Qué te dijo?  
-Le deseo suerte al grupo, a todo el grupo.-Contesto con las manos tras la nuca.-Y le encuentro razón en no especificar, hiciste algo horrible.  
-Y eso que no sabes lo demás.-Se dijo Hyde bajando del vehículo 4X4 de vidrios polarizados.

Mary había llegado con Nalene desde hace una hora, estaban a mitad de la fila, muy irritadas por la demora. Eran las 6 de la tarde y aun no podían entrar.  
-Señoritas..-Llamó un hombre bien fornido.  
-¿Qué se le ofrece?-Preguntó Nalene un poco molesta.  
-La señorita Kaori les espera en la puerta trasera.  
-¿Kaori Mochida?  
-La misma.-Dijo Mary tomando a Nalene del brazo y siguiendo al hombre de músculos impresionantes.  
-Señoritas¿Como están?  
-Muy bien, Kaori¿Cómo estas tu?  
-Lista para gritar por esos hombres.  
-Bien dicho.  
-?  
-Ah, Kaori, ella es mi amiga Nalene, es fotógrafa..  
-Ah, por eso me parecías conocida¿de la revista "Japón"?  
-Exacto.  
-Mucho gusto.  
-El gusto es mío.  
-Es mejor que entremos, están por abrir las puertas y todo será un caos.  
-Tienes razón.-Le dijo Mary.  
Las tres jóvenes entraron al estadio y se apoderaron de los primeros asientos, frente al escenario, justo donde Hyde se detendría a cantar.  
-Esto me dio miedo.-Dijo Mary.  
-¿Porque?  
-Porque Hyde estará ahí, esta el micrófono, que espanto.  
-Mira...aprovecha de ignorarlo.-Le dijo Kaori con cierta verdad.-Así de seguro se emocionara más para cantarte.  
-Pero si me canta todas las fans se darán cuenta y querrán asesinarme, yo se que me tienen mala! No soy japonesa, ese es el problema.  
-El problema te lo haces tu.  
-No se, ya no estoy segura ni de cómo me llamo, con todo este lío.  
Mary se acurruco en el asiento, mirando el suelo, si n atreverse a levantar la vista, porque ya no estaba orgullosa de ser la novia de aquel cantante.  
De pronto, una muchacha se sentó atrás de ellas. Nalene la reconoció y solo abrió los ojos con susto para mirar a Mary y a Kaori, pero ella le sonrió, sin disimular nada.  
-¿Como están?-Pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-¿Mokuren?-Dijo Mary asustada.-¿Mokuren?-Volvió a decir volteando hacia ella y viéndola a sus espaldas con una sonrisa malévola para ella.-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Hyde me invitó.  
-¿Qué? No puede ser verdad.-Dijo Nalene.  
-No te creo.  
-Pues no creas, no es una obligación, pero él me dio la entrada y el pase para estar con él.-Dijo enseñándoles la lámina plastificada.  
-Mary...-Murmuro Kaori.-¿Quien es esta señorita?  
-Mokuren Kyoto, mucho gusto¿Quién eres tu?  
-Kaori Mochida, y no creo que sea un gusto, ya te recordé, estabas en la fiesta de Yuki.  
-Ah, así que eres la novia de Tetsu.  
-Maldición, esto esta mal.-Dijo Mary sentándose derecha en su asiento, queriendo no ver a esa amiga traicionera.

-¿No vas a hablar con ella?-Le pregunto Nalene al odio.  
-No pienso perder el tiempo, no me importa lo que haga o lo que haya hecho, ya no me importa, quiero ver a L'arc-en-ciel en escena, no quiero pelear con nadie¿Entendido?  
-Entendido, pero si dice algo, te juro que la mato.

Poco a poco, el estadio se repleto de fanáticos del grupo y periodistas varios en las esquinas. Mary había permanecido quieta y reprimida en su asiento mirando hacia delante, pero cuando las luces se apagaron y el escenario solo se ilumino, quiso no estar allí, escapar.  
-Buenas noches!-Dijo alguien caminando por el escenario y deteniéndose en medio, casi en el borde del escenario mirando al publico presente.-Vaya...nn! Aun no me acostumbro..-Dijo sonriendo agachando la mirada para pensar sus palabras, pero la vio a ella, vio a su novia sentada en primera fila con una mirada perpleja que lo hipnotizó.-Yo...Este concierto...esta dedicado a...todos los que se sienten confundidos ahora, porque yo me siento así, no se como pensar, ni como sentir, estoy perplejo...Bueno, y aquí vienen los demás, Tetsu!  
-Hola!  
-Ken!  
-Hola a todos, como están?  
-Bien!  
-Y Yukihiro!  
-AHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
-Los siguientes temas están dedicados a una persona en especial que esta ente el publico hoy y que realmente me hace sentir mal, mal porque yo tengo la culpa de que nos alejáramos por una tontería, así que para ella esta dedicada esta canción, espero que lo considere.

All year around falling in love

Si viene la primavera, te daría flores  
pero, si viene el verano, hagamos hermosos fuegos artificiales  
Abrí la puerta cerrada  
Fascinado de un modo misterioso  
Sólo el amor no es suficiente para ti  
All year around falling in love  
Si viene el otoño, perseguiría mis sueños  
pero, si viene el invierno, quiero acurrucarme cerca tuyo  
Encendamos la llama y rompamos el caparazón!  
Extendiendo mis alas altamente, reuniendo al viento  
Donde quiera que voy, cuando estoy contigo estoy  
fascinado de un modo misterioso  
Sólo el amor no es suficiente para ti  
All year around falling in love  
Siempre enamorándome  
... Es el destino!  
Sientes lo mismo?  
Compartes la esperanza?  
Era un perfecto día de invierno  
Recuerda cuando te conocí  
All year around falling in love  
Adiós gravedad... soy libre!  
Repite

Era un perfecto día de invierno  
All year around falling in love

Esta canción estaba dedicada a ella. Así lo decía él, la letra de la canción le correspondía a ella, y sin embargo, aun se sentían distantes.  
Hyde estaba vestido de negro. Llevaba una camisa a medio abrir negra, y unos pantalones de tela negro que le hacían ver galante, como un príncipe, o mejor dicho, como el zorro, el de las películas. Pero se veía atrayente.  
-Hyde te esta cantando, eso es bueno.-Dijo Kaori mirando de reojo a Mokuren, que parecía no estar emocionada por esa canción.  
La actuación prosiguió con varias canciones, y la mayoría estaba dedicada a Mary, eso estaba claro con tan solo ver a Hyde que no se despegaba de su puesto para poder verla, le cantaba directamente, y eso provocaba la furia de todas sus fans, sobre todo de Mokuren, que no podía soportar ver a Hyde pasearse por el escenario mirando a su novia, dedicándole toda su emoción.  
-Ok..dijo Hyde cuando la música se detuvo.-Estoy cansado, creo que me emocione mas de la cuenta.  
Hyde recordó entonces una cosa. El error mas grande que había cometido aun no se lo decía a su novia, ella no lo sabia, y estaba Mokuren presente. Su corazón se apretó, y no hizo mas que tocarse el pecho y tratar de recuperar el aliento, porque lo estaba perdiendo de tan solo imaginar lo que pudiese pasar. Mokuren no se quedaría callada, le diría a Mary todo.  
-Hyde esta dando todo para que le perdones.-Dijo Nalene intentando hacer que su amiga lo mirara de una vez por todas, porque desde unos buenos minutos había puesto sus ojos fijos en el suelo.  
-Es una estupidez!-Gritó Mokuren.  
-¡Que cosa?  
-Mary, tienes que perdonarlo, si no puede llegar una mujerzuela para quitártelo.  
-Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso, Mary.  
-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella enojada.  
-Porque Hyde ya es mío, y yo soy de él.  
-No comprendo.  
-Si que eres estúpida.-Dijo Poniéndose de pie.-Hyde y yo ya estamos juntos, y si te preguntabas que más había pasado después de ese beso, te lo diré ahora mismo!  
.¿Qué paso entonces?-Pregunto Mary poniéndose de pie frente a ella, muy enojada y nerviosa.  
-Lo siento Mary, pero Hyde y yo ya nos acostamos, es decir que tuvimos relaciones¿Eso te dice algo?  
-¿Que hicieron que?

Mary se quedo atónita, no sabia que decir, ni que pensar, solo volteó hacia el escenario chocando su mirada con la de Hyde, quien apago su voz de golpe, dejando caer el micrófono al suelo. Lo que temía estaba hecho. Mary lo sabia/


	74. Chapter 73

**CAPITULO 73: "Crisis¿El amor no significa nada?" Segunda parte.**

Hyde no podía reaccionar, estaba intimidado por ojos llorosos de Mary que comenzaban a comprender la realidad. Todos comenzaron a gritar, nadie sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero esas dos jóvenes de pie mirando a Hyde, él respondiendo con una reacción cohibida. Nalene tomó el brazo de Mokuren y le dio una bofetada que se marco en su mejilla.

-No es mi culpa! Hyde no es para ella, es demasiado estúpida como para tenerlo en sus brazos!-Le grito Mokuren tocándose la mejilla, muy enojada con ellas, como si no se diera cuenta de la verdad.  
-Es todo, esto es suficiente!-Dijo Mary derramando algunas lágrimas.-Creí que todo iba a ser diferente, siempre imagine esto perfecto, que Hyde era perfecto para amar, pero me equivoque, es un hombre más del montón, de ese al que nunca quise arriesgarme a tomar, nunca quise enamorarme, y hoy estoy aquí llorando porque una de mis amigas se metió con mi novio, y él me lo oculto!

-Hyde...¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó Ken, acercándose para hacerlo reaccionar.  
-Mary lo sabe.  
-¿Sabe que? Debemos seguir el concierto, nos quedan cuarenta minutos de concierto!  
-No puedo seguir así!  
-¿Hyde?  
-Lo siento, no puedo! Debo hablar con Mary.  
-Lo harás después.  
-Sería demasiado tarde!-Dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero lo detuvo su productor.  
-¡A donde crees que vas?  
-Necesito...  
-Tienes que terminar el concierto, tu sabes lo que puede pasar si no lo haces.

Hyde miró al suelo, se refregó los ojos y regreso al escenario totalmente desecho, pero cuando busco a Mary ella ya no estaba, ni Mokuren, tampoco sus amigas, eso le preocupo más.

-No se lo que esta pasando pero debemos terminar esto-Dijo Ken.  
-Si..ya..lo siento, terminaremos esto...-Dio Hyde con voz temblorosa.-Sigamos.

La música continuo, y era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. El corazón de Hyde se desarmo, no sabia que hacer, pero su voz continuo como siempre en un hilo de llanto y desconsuelo que lleno algunos corazones en el estadio.

**Forbidden lover Amante prohido **

Ah, en el oscuro, congelante mar  
Tragado por la historia, fluyendo sin remedio como las olas

Se aferraba a sus recuerdos. No sabia que hacer. Su corazón dolía, tenia miedo, no sabia como respirar, ni como cantar, se estaba deshaciendo, y un mal presentimiento comenzó a atacarlo.

_**Eventualmente las cortinas se levantan  
y la pelea con un sueño desvanecí ente como compañero comienza **_

_**

El alma perdida una vez hace mucho tiempo  
empapa el pecado olvidado, repitiéndolo interminablemente  
El sucio amor que salió del pecado es  
un paraíso construido sobre los escombros  
Amante prohibido... una memoria transitoria  
Los colores que no pueden ser sobrepuestos, ni aunque te agarré fuerte  
Matando susurros de promesas  
Más allá de la luz, el amor sufre el destino inesperado 

**_

Mientras cantaba, Mary se había refugiado en una de las entradas. Estaba agachada en el suelo, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, llorando desconsoladamente, tapándose los oídos, no quería escuchar la voz de Hyde, no quería porque mas le dolía el alma. Esa canción estaba destruyéndola, y no quería morir de esa forma, no quería morir escuchando esa voz que la traiciono de una manera que jamás llegó a pensar.

_**Rodeado por ardientes llamas,  
busca el barco que se quiebra para vivir  
Los ojos llenos de miedo miran al cielo  
y gritan a Dios  
Corazón mío, vuela alto en el cielo  
Más allá de la negra pesadilla  
Este sentimiento por vos que es liberado,  
brillando mientras llega a una tierra extranjera  
Si un día vamos los dos a otra tierra,  
escogeremos este mismo camino? **_

Nalene la había perdido de vista, Kaori también. Mokuren había desaparecido, y no sabían si estaban juntas, peleando. Había demasiada gente como para encontrarla, así que le pidieron ayuda al gurda espalda de Kaori para que le dijera a los guardias, y encontrarla.

-Hyde es un cretino, los hombres son unos cretinos.  
-Es verdad, pero Mokuren también tiene la culpa, y Mary también.  
-Tu amiga es especial, no es tonta, es demasiado confiada.  
-Quizás, pero es mejor que la encontremos.  
-Sí, yo buscare por este lado.-Dijo Kaori.  
-Yo por este otro, nos juntamos en la salida.  
-Suerte.

Hyde seguía inquieto, no veía a las jóvenes por ningún lado, la letra delas canciones se les estaba olvidando por la preocupación, ya no podía más, y sin mas remedio, después de cantar agonizando tres canciones, dio por terminado el concierto, y salió corriendo del escenario para buscar a la joven.

-Mary...-Dijo Nalene encontrando a su amiga en una de las puertas principales de acceso. –Tranquila.  
-¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila¡Hyde me engaño con Mokuren con todo, no solo con un beso, se acostaron¿Sabes lo que eso significa?  
-Sí se lo que significa..  
-Entonces no me pidas tranquilidad, porque no la tendré jamás, después de esto no. Hyde...Yo jamás he hecho nada con Gackt, nunca he llegado a eso, apenas unos besos contados con los dedos de una mano, pero él no, él me engaño con todo su cuerpo, y su alma...Y con una de mis amigas.  
-Tranquila...  
-Hyde se suponía ser el hombre perfecto, dentro de todos sus defectos, pero mira lo que hace ese tranquilo ser maldito! Es un maldito infeliz..que yo amo.  
-No llores mas por él, es un cretino, déjalo.  
-¿Y que me dices de Mokuren? Se suponía que era mi amiga, confiaba en ella, estuvo siempre haciéndose la tonta!  
-Tranquila, esto te hará mal.  
-¿Y que quieres que haga¿Qué se reía de las cosas de la vida? Yo veía a Hyde, lo escuchaba y pensaba en lo bueno que era, peor no es mas que una basura humana, igual que todos¿Sabes lo que haré?  
-No, no hagas nada, detente.-Le dijo Nalene tomándola de las manos.  
-Vine a ver a Hyde y..me encuentro con esta porquería, no puedo dejarlo así.

Mary se soltó de Nalene y fue en busca de Hyde, que se encontraba en los camarines junto a sus compañeros y a Mokuren, quien había aparecido para decirle todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Porqué le dijiste?  
-¿Acaso era un secreto? Nunca me dijiste que lo era, además ella tenia que saberlo, porque su novio no es un santo, y si me tomo a mí, es porque realmente no ama a su novia, no la respeta!  
-Pero no de esa forma, se lo iba a decir!  
-No quiero perderte! Yo te amo, y no quiero que ella te tenga, porque no te merece, ella también te engaño con Gackt, yo lo se.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, apareciendo Mary con el rostro rojo, los ojos empapados de lagrimas, y con la voz temblorosa. Nalene a sus espaldas le hizo señas a todos, los cuales salieron en silencio, dejando solo a Hyde y a Mary, porque a Mokuren, Nalene la saco del pelo.

-Eres una estúpida¿Por qué tuviste que entrometerte entre ellos?  
-Déjame en paz!  
-Nosotros también queremos saber, tu has hecho de esto algo peor!-Dijo Ken apoyando a Nalene.  
-En vez de apoyar a tu amiga te fuiste en su contra, lanzándote a los brazos de Hyde ¡Eres una...-Dijo Tetsu.-¡A la princesa nadie la toca¿Entendiste?  
-Ni que estuvieras enamorado de ella!  
-No lo estoy, es mi amiga, la de todos!

Hyde suspiro, bajando la mirada. Esperaba las palabras de Mary, pero ella no dijo nada, solo levanto la mano y comenzó a quitarse el anillo.  
Hyde levanto la mirada y vio como ella se despojaba de ese tesoro, el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado.

-Muérete!-Le dijo ella lanzando el anillo a sus pies, saliendo de la habitación llorando, tropezando con todos afuera, quienes se apartaron y la dejaron correr hacia donde pudiera, eso si que seguida por Nalene y Tetsu.

Hyde recogió el anillo. Lo miro con paciencia, y luego lo apretó en su mano tan fuerte que su piel se enrojeció.

-No...no me importa.-Murmuro en silencio guardando el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y recostando su torso en el mesón, frente al espejo, el que de un puñetazo quebró, dejando su mano herida, y su imagen quebrada.

Mary se había detenido en medio de una abundante lluvia de invierno, con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto, desesperada.

-¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto?-Pregunto llorando, agachándose en el suelo.  
-Mary, por favor.-Dijo Nalene arrodillándose junto a ella.  
-Maldito¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto¡Porque?  
-Porque fuiste demasiado paciente con todos, permitiste que Gackt confundiera a Hyde.-Respondió Tetsu, arrodillándose junto a ellas.  
-Eso es verdad, debí golpear a ambos.  
-Yo también, pero deje que esto pasara, no me di cuenta de todo, debí proteger a mi princesa.-Le dijo él afirmando su frente en la de ella.  
-Ustedes son los únicos que me han apoyado en todo, gracias, pero ya no necesito nada, Hyde desapareció para siempre de mi.-Les dijo enseñándoles una mano vacía.  
-¿Que hiciste con...  
-Se lo lancé a los pies, allí quedo todo lo nuestro, en el suelo, pisoteado, y olvidado.

Tetsu la abrazo con fuerza, y Nalene tomó sus manos, mientras los demás compañeros estaban en frente de Mokuren.

-Eres una...-Decía Yukihiro tratándole contener las ganas de golpearla.  
-Todo esto es por culpa tuya!-Le dijo Ken.  
-Piensen lo que quieran.

Hyde se incorporo y cubrió su mano con un pañuelo para impedir que siguiera perdiendo sangre.

-No es mi culpa.-Se repitió.-No tengo la culpa, no fui quien comenzó con esto.-Dijo golpeando la pared con esa mano herida, la cual sangro nuevamente.  
-Hyde.-Dijo Mokuren, abriendo la puerta con cuidado.-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí.-Respondió saliendo del camarín con sus cosas.  
-¿a dónde vas?-Le preguntaron sus compañeros.  
-No les importa.  
-Esto esta peor que en los beattles..-Sonrió Yuki.

Tetsu se quedo abrazado de Mary un buen rato, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos, y sonrió.

-Ya estoy mejor...no se preocupen por mi.  
-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa...-Le dijo Tetsu.  
-No...  
-No...  
-No tengo fuerzas para levantarme.-Dijo sollozando e intentando levantarse.  
-Dios...estas muy mal...vamos, yo te llevo.-Le dijo Tetsu tomándola en sus brazos.  
-Ya no me preocupo, si ese tipo se enoja, no tiene porque reclamar, no soy mas su novia.-Dijo ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

La llevaron a casa en el auto de Nalene. Tetsu la recostó en cama, y dejo que respirara tranquil aun momento. Afuera llovía torrencialmente.

-No era necesario que me subieras hasta el cuarto.-Le dijo a Tetsu con una sonrisa.  
-No te preocupes, yo estoy para ayudarte.  
-Gracias.  
-Ahora descansa y duerme, olvídate de todo.  
-Primero me cambio ropa, estoy mojada!-Le dijo poniéndose de pie.  
-No pensé en eso, lo siento.  
Tetsu salió de la habitación con un suspiro, mirando a Nalene y levantando los hombros.

Hyde corrió por las calles manejado por un sin fin de contradicciones. Las emociones, el sentimiento estaba en furia, estaba quemándolo, y no lo soportaba, ni siquiera la lluvia podía apagar su furia. Corrió sin pensar hasta llegar al condominio, algo hecho inconscientemente, llevado quizás por su corazón, su mente.

Dirigió sus ojos hasta la casa de Mary. La luz de su cuarto estaba encendida, pero no tardo en apagarse. El auto de Nalene estaba a un costado de la calle. Él suspiró, miro hacia el cielo, su rostro se empapo de aquella lluvia incoherente.

-Que se muera...el amor.-Dijo marchándose a paso lento hacia donde pudiese llegar con su incapacidad de entender el amor.-Yo te amo..-Dijo por ultima vez volteando hacia la reja.-Adiós./


	75. Chapter 74

CAPITULO 74: "Conversaciones que solo causan mas daño" 

Hyde estaba solo en la sala principal de su casa, pensando en lo que aquella noche había acontecido, la sola palabra de Mary, el anillo a sus pies, todo perdido y justificado. Esas palabras, esa mirada tan implorante, su imagen en un espejo trizado, su mano herida, su corazón destrozado, no sabia si el infierno lo había atrapado, pero sentía que le envolvía una poderosa energía que lo empujaba al suelo, para destrozarlo, destruirlo, aniquilarlo. Las manecillas del reloj de la sala, se había detenido desde hace unos minutos. Marcaba exactos las cuatro de la mañana. Aun no amanecía, y no sabia que hacer. La lluvia no cesaba, el viento era casa vez mas frío y potente, el sonido de la caída al suelo lo confundía, escuchaba la voz de la lluvia incesante, burlándose de él. El bullicio de un estadio, correr tras ella, los pasos, los gritos, las palabras, la única palabra dicha por su novia y la que definitivamente lo destrozo "muérete"

Hyde despertó con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Tenia marcado en sus mejillas el recorrido de varias gotas de un cristalino y dulce néctar. Su cabello estaba enredado, sus manos frías. El sujeto que ahora se materializaba ante un espejo no sonreía, sus ojos eran fijos, y mantenían un brillo de frialdad imposibles de no mirar. Era intimidante, un hombre que no podía sonreír sin antes llorar. -Mary.-Dijo en voz baja, suspirando para arrancar de si su tristeza.-No puedo perderte por esto, no puedo.-Dijo afirmando su frente en el relejo de su sombra.-Yo la amo¿Por qué no lo entiendo¿Por que permití que llegara mi vida a esto? Se sentó en el suelo, se abrazo con fuerza, escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar.

Los ojos de Mary se mantenían fijos en la lluvia. Estaba recostada en el sillón, contemplando son suspiros una niebla espesa que descendía al suelo con gentileza. Todo provocaba en ella las ganas de llorar, parecía estar dentro de una canción, de aquellas en el que un final, es para siempre. -Pierdo el control... corazón desconectado, Saludo a los Cielos, que son llevados lejos por el viento, Pierdo el control... soy callado... Siento que voy a romper todo, aunque no te des cuenta... Buenos días, Sr. Miedo

La cicatriz una vez perdida despierta nuevamente y toma control sobre este cuerpo El sol que lo quema todo pinta de blanco a las sombras Ya no lo puedo detener, no me dejes ir

Pierdo el control... en la temporada de primavera Los ojos todavía jóvenes temen al final Pierdo el control... mientras estaba bailando en el viento, la mariposa fue capturada y luego crucificada Buenos días, Sr. Miedo

La cicatriz una vez perdida despierta nuevamente Ni siquiera este brazo puede seguir sosteniéndola El sol que lo quema todo pinta de blanco a las sombras Cuando me di cuenta, me reí

Morí, después mi instinto nació

-Necesito entenderme, necesito quererla, no quiero que terminemos!.-Dijo poniéndose de pie para verse al espejo una vez más.-Mírate bien, Hyde, no desfallezcas, necesitas estar de pie y conseguir lo imposible, el perdón de ella.

Mary se sentó en el sillón mirando a su gato que venia lentamente hacia ella, especialmente como lo hacia Hyde, quizás por eso le puso de nombre "Hydy" como reconocimiento al felino mayor. -Pequeño¿No me dejaras por una gatita, verdad? -Miau -Interpretare eso como un "no", además...solo eres mi gato, no mi novio, puedes dejarme por una gatita, no te preocupes. -Miau. -Solo a Hyde no perdonare, nunca, jamás lo perdonare.

Hyde estaba dispuesto a jugárselas, aunque estuviese lloviendo y nadie le escuchara. -Ey!-Dijo alguien bajando apresurado de un automóvil estacionado a fuera de su casa.-¿a dónde vas tan apurado? -A casa de Mary.-Respondió a quien estaba a su lado viéndole subir a su vehículo. -Detente, no eres nadie para ir donde ella y molestarla.-Dijo manteniendo la puerta cerrada. -Tetsu, déjame, soy su novio! -Lo eras hasta ayer, no dejare que la arruines! --Tu no me mandas. -Pero date cuenta de lo que haces! Has engañado a Mary con una de sus amigas, y ahora te crees con el descaro de verla después de todo lo que le hiciste! -¿Estas en mi contra? -Lo estaré si vas a verla. -Pues eso quiere decir que estas en mi contra. -Lo haré mientras mas le hagas daño. -Ok, no iré por ahora, pero entiende que solo quiero... -Tu..-Dijo Tetsu mirando con molestia la imagen de una muchacha asustada. -Mokuren... -Es el colmo, terminare asesinándote, Doihashiro, adiós. -¡Que crees que estas haciendo aquí? -Vine a ver como estabas. -Estoy bien¿No me ves? -No te desquites conmigo! -Si vienes a chantajearme, date la vuelta, no creeré ninguna de tus palabras, lo único que querías era verme separado de Mary. -Si, lo quería desde que ella salió con Gackt, no soportaba que estuviera riéndose de ti! -El único que se ha reído es el demonio. -Yo te quiero. -¡Y por eso le dijiste a Mary lo que hicimos? -Se lo dije porque ya no aguantaba más! -Le dijiste porque la odias. -No la odio. -Hacer de dos vidas miserables es odiar. -Quizas tienes razón, pero... -Me gustaría que te apartaras de nuestro lado.. -Siento que me odies, pero lo hice por mis razones, y son válidas, eso es lo que creo. -Las razones.-Suspiro Hyde. -Amar. -Las razones... -Las razones era amar a Mary, pero la olvidaste cuando estuviste conmigo, o eso es lo que intentabas hacer. -¿Qué quieres? -Solo quiero saber si lo hiciste por olvido o por despecho. .Por olvido fue... -Quiero creerte, pero no puedo. Inventaría que estoy embarazada para amarrarte a mi, pero no soy tan tonta, se que fue toda es anoche mi culpa, y por lo que viste. -Te aprovechaste de las circunstancias. -Lo hice porque te amo, y sabia que seria la única oportunidad que tendría para estar contigo. -Mokuren, lo siento, lamento haber hecho tal cosa, porque no te quiero, no siento nada por ti.-Le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. -Lo supe esa noche, no me mirabas, solo pensaste en ella, inclusive en sueños. -Por que la amo, y aunque este con Gackt, no me importa¿Sabes porque? -No... -Porque haré todo lo que pueda para que me perdone. Porque pese a todo la amo, la amare con todo mi corazón por le resto de mi vida, no la dejare, porque así creo que fue hecho mi camino, si ella entro a mi vida, será para no salir jamás. Aunque se acabe el mundo, y aunque piense que soy una basura, la amare. -Yo lo sé, no te preocupes, pero así como tu piensas, yo también lo haré, no te dejare, aunque estés enamorado de ella.

Hyde suspiro nuevamente mirando a la joven que la lluvia mojaba, y sonrió, porque a pesar de todo no podía odiarla, era su culpa lo que pasaba, de nadie mas.

Al día siguiente, y como si todo estuviera adecuado para arruinarlos, salió en un diario local la exclusiva noticia sobre el rompimiento de Hyde con su novia latinoamericana, y su nuevo amor, con las fotografías de él y Mokuren abrazados en la lluvia, a fuera de su casa, junto al auto./


	76. Chapter 75

CAPITULO 75: "Los malos entendidos¿Por qué no me crees?..debe ser por lo que hice"

Cuando esa noticia llego a manos de Mary, todo empeoro, y es que ya era suficiente con saberlo de su propia boca. Ya no quería sentirse deprimida, no quería odiar al mundo solo porque una persona nunca entendió sus sentimientos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba enredada en una relación tan hermosa, que cuando ella se derrumbo, no encontró una salida, sino un calvario. Hyde no sabia que hacer, parecía que alguien quería que su vida fuera una miseria¿pero quien? Los medios de prensa escrita lo estaban hostigando con un sin fin de publicaciones y fotografías que afirmaban un compromiso roto y un nuevo amor que no existía para él. Había contado 12 publicaciones en un solo mes en el que solo vio el rostro de Mokuren, y su casa, las paredes y nada de Mary o de sus amigos de Laruku. ¿A caso todos estaban en su contra? Había cometido un error y lo estaba pagando de una manera absurda, alejado de todo su mundo, sin querer salir a la calle, ocultándose de si mismo, de su mismo reflejo en un espejo, porque aquel le replicaba con ojos de odio todo lo malo que había hecho. Mary no podía aguantar más, estuvo un mes intentando olvidarse de todo, de no reprimirse dentro de si, pero el dolor era mas grande en su alma, y su mente ya no podía encontrar una escapatoria en el olvido. Desecho a la basura todas las revistas que habían llegado a sus manos y viéndose rodeada de objetos con olor a un hombre, lloro, y salió al patio, obligada, cubriéndose el rostro, no quería ver a Hyde, ni recordarlo, pero estaba en medio de lo que era él, una casa dada por él, todo era de él, y ella...no tenia nada mas, nada era suyo, ya ni si quiera sabia si Japón era para ella. -Tu, Haido!-Dijo Ken enfadado.-Debes ir de inmediato a la casa de Mary.. -¿Por qué?-Pregunto él fumando un cigarro en la puerta de su casa. -Se va... -¿Qué?

Hyde se puso de pie, no aguanto mas, dejó el cigarro en el suelo, y corrió por sus llaves, seguido por Ken en la motocicleta. Si Mary se iba toda su vida se acabaría, estaba enamorado¿Por que tenia que estar pasando esto? Claro, era su culpa su maldita culpa. -Nalene me aviso...dijo que Mary se ira de la casa...-Le dijo al llegar. -No puede irse...¿ que será de mi? -¿No lo pensaste antes? -No..no lo pensé..

Hyde entró al condominio corriendo. Mary estaba junto al vehículo de Tetsu, junto a Nalene, esperando a que él llegara. Ambos se miraron, y se juntaron en medio de la calle. Mary levanto la mano y mirándolo con ojos dulces le entrego las llaves de la casa. -¿Que significa esto? -Son tus llaves, las llaves de tu casa. -Pero.. -No viviré aquí, porque ya no somos nada, no quiero recordarte en cada momento, termino todo hace un mes. -No.. -Termino todo hace un mes.-Dijo dándole la espalda. -No puedes dejarme...-Le dijo sujetándola de los brazos, y afirmando su mentón en su hombro. -No me iré de Japón, por lo menos por ahora... -Esta casa es tuya. -No es mía..-Le dijo cerrando los ojos para sentirle. -Estas llaves son tuyas, no me las entregues.-Le dijo dejándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla.

Mary volteó hacia él, quitó las llaves del bolsillo y las dejó caer al suelo, sin despegar su vista de la de él, un rostro pálido que le miraba con impaciencia. -Ya te lo dije, todo termino, y no quiero seguir esperando algo, ya entendí que nada resultara, jamás. -Pero yo te amo, aunque haya pasado todo esto, te sigo amando. -Basta, hace un mes que no dices nada, hace un mes te espere, y no llegaste a dar explicaciones por todo, dejaste que las noticias sobre tu y Mokuren salieran, eso significa que no te importo, que todo los rumores son ciertos, tu no me amas. -Mary, espera.-Le dijo tomándola de la muñeca, besándola en los labios, y abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con un rostro afligido y unos ojos que derramaban dolor en gotas salinas de lágrimas. -Adiós. -Mary!

Mary subió al auto y Nalene lo detuvo, antes que pudiera tocar a Mary una vez más. -No te preocupes, ella estará bien. -¿A donde se irá? -No te lo puedo decir, lo siento.

Nalene subió al vehículo, mirando a Ken que solo levanto los hombros y miró a Tetsu, el que salía del vehículo, arrastrándolo a paso lento hasta unos metros del auto. -No te le acerques, le has hecho daño, y no te lo perdono. -Que sabes tu! -¿Qué se? Se que ha pasado un mes y tu no has dicho nada, y solo ahora que ella se aleja de tus manos apareces, eso es lo que sé.

Todo se alejo más que antes. Mary desapareció. ¿Dónde estaría ahora¿Qué haría sin ella? Dejo pasar un mes y no lo había percatado. Su depresión, su nostalgia le había hecho detener el tiempo, y perderla más aun. -Esto esta peor que antes...-Dijo tapándose el rostro con una mano, y con la otra recogiendo las llaves de la casa.-¿Qué es lo que paso realmente entre nosotros? -Se pelearon... -Cállate, déjame solo... -Esta bien, me voy, si me necesitas, llámame. Hyde camino con dificultad hasta llegar a la casa. Abrió la puerta con una mano y se encerró en ese ambiente dejado, abandonado por ella. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Tal cual como le había entregado él. -Mary, mi Mary, perdóname amor, perdóname... Se sentó en el suelo a llorar nuevamente, como si fuese un niño desamparado. Había perdido nuevamente el amor de su vida, y no sabia hasta donde llegaría todo. Si lo sabía...Mary se iría al final de Japón, y quizás nunca volvería a saber de ella. -Mary¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto Tetsu al verla que miraba la ventana con ganas de llorar. -No..-Dijo soltando su llanto, pero sin agachar la mirada.-No quiero perderlo... -Pero...lo estas haciendo...el quizás... -El me traiciono, pero no puedo dejarlo, lo amo, aunque...haya hecho aquello que... -Amiga, todo mejorara, Hyde no te dejara, ya lo escuchaste. -Lo escuche, y me duele saber que aun me ama, a pesar de que...estuvo con ella¡No lo entiendes? Lo amo, lo perdonaría, pero no puedo, no por ella... Mokuren estaba en su casa, mirando todo, pero no se atrevía a ir donde Hyde y hablarle, porque sabía que era todo su culpa, no lo negaba, y sin querer...todo lo había empeorado, sin siquiera llevarlo a traicionar aun mas a esa joven. / 


	77. Chapter 76

CAPITULO 76: "Si tu no estas conmigo...muero"

Revisar cada espacio vació, caminar por entre los lugares que ella amo. Tocar cada huella dejada en los muebles, sentir su aroma aun vivo en el aire. La cama aun mantenía su calor. Hyde se dejo caer lentamente sobre un colchón suave, sus manos acariciaron la tela, susurraba, sollozaba. Recostó su cuerpo en él, hundió la cabeza en aquella nube de ensueño, y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos agotados. -Mary..-Murmuro con voz apagada. Sus labios humedecidos por las lágrimas besaron la cama que una noche albergo dos cuerpos unidos. ¿Cómo era posible que sus vidas fueran al punto en el que la nada los representara? -No quiero que te vayas.-Murmuró arrodillándose en la cama, secando sus ojos que no cesaban de producir aquellas gotas de agua hirviendo que quemaban sus mejillas emblanquecidas por su miedo. Sus labios pálidos se delineaban con cada palabra salida de su boca, las mismas plegarias que un hombre perdido trataba de pronunciar. Era difícil estar allí, en medio de la nada, pensando en ella, en que la perdía por ser un desquiciado y celoso. -Mi Mary..-Dijo dejándose caer nuevamente, por el peso de las manos del suelo que lo apegaban contra si mismo, para que siguiera sintiendo esa suavidad, y el aroma que amaba con desesperación. Era cruel, y lo entendía, era su culpa, Mary se iría de su lado, porque dejo que todo un mes pasara sin dar explicaciones, ausentándose ante ella. Un mes era demasiado, era un nuevo error que no pudo enfrentar. -Los días pasaban y no me daba cuenta.-Dijo con los ojos cerrados, imaginándola, llorando.-¿Cómo puede aguantar? Deje que me detuviera el miedo, y el rencor...deje que nos separara el tiempo... Se puso de pie y camino hasta la sala principal, allí diviso algo que no había notado. Una caja estaba junto a los sillones, dentro estaban todos los videos y discos de l'arc-en-ciel, y de el mismo. -Maldición...

Mary miró a Tetsu y suspiro. El había dejado sus maletas en el cuarto cercano al de él. Ella no se movía, parecía pensativa, pero conciente de ellos. -¿Quieres descansar?-Le preguntó Tetsu agachándose junto a ella. -¿Por qué no me dejaste ir a un hotel? Solo necesito unos días para arreglar todo y...viajar... -No quiero que estés sola, tampoco que te vayas, ya lo sabes. -Pero Tetsu...No tengo nada que hacer aquí... -Princesa mía, escúchame, todo esto pasara, ya veras que tarde o temprano volverá todo a la normalidad. -Yo no quiero, quiero que esto quede así... -Pero Mary... -Ustedes me están tratando como una niña...se lo que hago, lo que haré... -¿Y que haces, y que harás? -Hago lo único que tengo a mano, irme...olvidar a ese desgraciado...que...Creí que seria maravilloso amar y ser amada por él, pero todo es igual que la vida real...pero...

Hyde ya no quería llorar, quería tomar todo ligeramente, pero viendo aquellos videos se dio cuenta de que todo estaba por perderse definitivamente. ¿Quedaría alguna salida? Mokuren no quería aparecerse por ese lugar, vigilaba los movimientos de Hyde, quien se paseaba por la casa, mirando por la ventana la nostálgica manera del clima por armonizar sus sentidos. Sabía que parte de todo era su culpa, y ya no quería estorbar, al menos por ese día, en el que obviamente Hyde quería estar solo. -¿Todo acaba aquí?-Se preguntó caminando hacia su vehículo.-Creo que todo acaba aquí, no tengo el descaro para que... Hyde levanto la vista hacia la reja principal del condominio, reconociendo el lujosos auto de quien tenia parte de la culpa. -Hola.-Saludó el bajando la ventanilla del conductor y mirando fijamente con unos ojos azules los oscuros de quien ahora no sabia que decir.-¿Esta ella en casa? -Eeee...No... -¿a dónde fue? -Si supiera...no te lo diría... -¿Eso quiere decir que no esta? -Escucha..-Le dijo afirmándose a su propio vehículo, con calma, pero triste, sin fuerzas.-Mary se fue de esta casa, no tengo idea de donde fue... -Perfecto, ahora desaparece. -Solo se que se la llevó Tetsu y Nalene. -Entonces debe estar en casa de Tetsu, es obvio.. -Quizás...ya no se.. -¿A caso perdiste el interés por ella? -Ella lo perdió por mi...Tengo que irme... -Si sigues así, pronto la perderás definitivamente. -¿Qué mas puede pasar? -Que se enamore de mi... Hyde se detuvo, volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido, y se quedo mirándole por un buen rato. Gackt no hizo nada más que esperar sus reclamos, pero no paso nada. Hyde se dio media vuelta, subió a su auto y se marchó, dejándolo perplejo.

Tetsu estaba preocupándose mas que antes de aquella joven que su amigo amaba. La miraba y no podía encontrar una manera para hacerle entender que pese a todo, podía solucionar los problemas y volver a sonreír nuevamente. Alguien llamó a la puerta cuando Nalene se disponía a despedirse. Tetsu se puso de pie inmediatamente, pero lento y sin dejar de mirarla, acariciando el rostro de Mary, para luego dirigirse a tender el llamado. -Hola...¿Donde esta Mary? -Gackt...¿Qué crees que haces en mi casa?-Pregunto exaltado. -Busco a Mary...Quiero saber lo que pasa...-Dijo entrando sin permiso hasta verla sentada en un sillón con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios morados.-¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa?-Le pregunto sentándose a su lado y pasando su brazo por la espalda, acercándola a su pecho. -Era necesario, tu lo sabes. -Pero, Linda, escúchame, Hyde te ama, pese a que...hizo eso con..pese a todo te ama. -Lo hubiese recordado antes de arruinarlo todo. -Tiene razón.-Murmuro Tetsu a Nalene. Hyde condujo por las calles mirando en breves segundos la caja de discos y videos que Mary había dejado. No le gustaba pensar que significaba el adiós, solo un olvido por parte de ella, no podía hacer eso con él, aunque se lo merecía. Recordaba todo lo publicado en las revistas y cometarios de televisión, era para que le odiara, definitivamente. Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba, y ese tonto era él, estaba aceptado, tenia el papel del tonto, y no podría quitárselo de encima. -¿Qué harás ahora¿Piensas quedarte en casa de Tetsu? -Sí...hasta que arregle algunos asuntos me quedare aquí, luego viajare.. -¿A España? -No, creo que a Chile, no lo se... -Ninguno de nosotros permitirá que te vayas del país¿escuchaste? -El único que podría impedírmelo sería Hyde, pero como él no demuestra interés por mí desde que se metió con esa niña, perdió todo, ya no tiene derecho, por lo cual...nadie puede retenerme donde el aire huele a él! -Princesa..-Murmuro Tetsu. -Entonces te ayudare...estaré contigo, no dejare que hagas todo sola... -No es mucho... -De todos modos...así comienzas a hacerle sentir a Hyde lo que te hizo sentir a ti¿Me entiendes? -¿Quieres que... -Que sufra, no es mala idea...-Le dijo al odio. -Eres despiadado... -Pero con razones...¿Lo hacemos? -Encantada...ya no tengo que perder, además será por pocos días...darle lo mismo no resolverá nada, pero me ayudara a desquitarme. -¿De que hablan?-Preguntó Nalene no entendiendo la conversación, apenas escuchaba unos murmullos. -Por sus caras...no es algo bueno...

Lo que tenían en mente era despiadado, esa era la palabra. Hyde ni se lo imaginaba, aunque ya estaba claro que él no era nadie, no era más que un traicionero de lo peor./ 


	78. Chapter 77

CAPITULO 77: "Me quedo en Japón"

El plan secreto de ellos, era demasiado infantil, pero ayudaría a Mary a sentirse un poco mejor. Así comenzó todo, la carrera contra el tiempo, y muchas contradicciones y nuevos planes para vivir. Sobre la ubicación de Mary...estaba con Tetsu en su casa desde hace dos días, no había ido a trabajar, se encerró en su cuarto y pensaba y pensaba, en qué hacer, dónde ir, donde estar y con quién. -Oye...-Dijo Tetsu asomándose en la puerta de la habitación. -¿Qué? -¿Estas bien, o no? -Estoy bien, solo confundida, no se que hacer primero... -¿Cómo? -No quiero irme de Japón.. -¿Qué¿Lo dices en serio? -Si, porque...a pesar de todo, me encuentro bien, adoro este lugar, aunque sean distintos en algunos aspectos. -Genial, maravilloso..tienes que quedarte, no puedes irte! En ese caso se va Hyde! -Pero él es japonés, yo no... -Bueno, si te casas conmigo que haces japonesa... -Tetsu... -Solo bromeo, pero no debes irte, aquí estas bien, tienes todo, y puedes enamorarte de nuevo si no encuentras mas oportunidades junto a Haido. Pero espero que no llegues a eso. -Ya no me importa, tratare de no pensar en él...Hoy saldré con Gackt.. -¿Que? -Si, quedamos en eso...Iré a ducharme, con tu permiso..- -Adelante.

Tetsu se quedo pensando un momento. Él también tenía que salir, y con alguien que no tenía idea de que la joven estaba a su cuidado, como si fuese una niña. A si que ambos salieron. Gackt paso a buscarla y se la llevo en su vehículo, y aunque Tetsu estaba convencido de que esto de que se acercaran más provocaría un pleito mas confuso que el anterior, nadie le hizo caso y tampoco se pondría a contarlo a todo el mundo, menos a Hyde, que por su parte, estaba mas confundido y predispuesto al fracaso que nunca antes. -¿No has hablado con Hyde? -No, no tengo tiempo, ni quiero hacérmelo para que vuelva a comportarse como un idiota. -Te arrepentirás, te lo digo... -Si, quizás, pero no será toda mi culpa, él se quedara con el remordimiento. -Eres mala, me gusta que seas así... -¿De verdad? -Claro, pero también cuando te comportas como una inocente niña.. -¿Eso no es ser tonta? -E... -Claro, por eso me han pasado tantas cosas, porque soy una tonta y no se controlar ni siquiera mi vida, el ejemplo claro esta en esta salida. Hyde se enojo por tu culpa, te empeñaste en seducirme, y yo en vez de no h hablarte, te hago caso y salgo contigo. -Debe haber un sentimiento en lo profundo de tu corazón. -Espero que sea solo amistad... -¿Lo dudas? Me encantaría que fuese otra cosa. -Gackt... -¿Qué? -No te dejare hacer nada¿escuchaste? -¿Y que haría? -Mejor veamos esas lámparas, estoy pensando en algo que...podrías ayudarme.. -Ok.

Tetsu se paso esquivando las miradas inquietas de Kaori Mochida, quien estaba segura de que le ocultaba algo demasiado importante para los dos. -Ya no me mires de esa forma! -¿Y como quieres que te mire! -Me estas mirando como si hubiese hecho algo malo! -Dímelo tú! -No he hecho nada! -¿Donde se fue Mary? Supe que se fue de su casa..¿Esta en la tuya? -¿Qué¿Por que piensas eso? -No soy tonta, ya me tienes harta con esa "amistad" con esa chica... -No vayas a insultarla!. -No lo haré, lo poco que conozco de ella me sirvió para darme cuenta de que te gustan las niñitas... -UU! -Tetsu...eres demasiado compasivo contigo mismo... -¿Qué? -Me refiero a que...Olvídalo, hoy iré a tu casa, iremos juntos, quiero ver a Mary.. -¿Para qué? -¿Tengo que darte las explicaciones para el caso? -Si, iras a mi casa y a ver a mí, amiga... -Eres el último hombre que quedo del siglo pasado... -¿Qué quiere decir eso? -Averígualo. -A veces creo que no nos entendemos... -Ocurre a menudo...

Mary había dejado algunas cosas claras para Gackt, primero: no intentar seducirla. Segundo: comportarse como amigo. Tercero: dejar a Hyde en paz. Y aunque le costase un mundo cumplir con esas tres condiciones para ser su amigo, las aceptaría...eso fue antes de llegar a la casa de Tetsu.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la casa, no había nadie, por lo cual Mary echó de inmediato a Gackt y le cerro la puerta en las narices antes de que pensara en sus planes de conquista irremediable. Y antes de que el reloj marcara las siete de la tarde, llegó Tetsu, y su linda amiguita Kaori Mochida. -Mírenla!-Dijo ella cruzando la sala para verla sentada frente a la televisión con el celular en el oído. -Kaori!-Dijo exaltada dejando todo caer en sus rodillas. -Miren a la niña, estas mejor que en tu casa... -Era la casa de Hyde! -Con mayor razón. -Disculpa si te molesta. -Lo que molesta es que Tetsu no me diga nada! -¿No le habías contado? -¿Contado para qué? Si ya armó un escándalo en la cafetería en donde estábamos... -Se que te molesta Kaori, lo siento! -No sacas nada -Bueno...pero...les tengo buenas noticias! -¿Cuáles?-Pregunto Tetsu. -He visto algunas ofertas en el periódico y hay unos departamentos muy bonitos cerca de aquí, creo que me comprare uno... -¿Un departamento? -Sí, ya hice los planes, mañana iré con Nalene a verlos. -Eso es fantástico...-Dijo Kaori emocionada. -Lo que menos quiero es molestar, y ya que decidí no irme de Japón, tengo que comprar un hogar para mí.. -Yo te regalo los muebles!-Le dijo Tetsu, -Mientras no le regales la cama..-Murmuró ella. -Eso lo tendrá que hacer Gackt..-Le murmuro de vuelta. -¿Ya lo cambió por Hyde? -¿Que murmuran? -Nada... La noticia había aliviado a Kaori. Tetsu estaba feliz porque no se iría del país. Mary...ella estaba segura de que tarde o temprano todos sus problemas se solucionarían, era un presentimiento. Sin mas demora, al día siguiente fue a ver los departamentos con Nalene y encontró el adecuado, con el espacio suficiente para sentirse libre y en un sector tan privado como el condominio. Pidió un préstamo para el pie de aquel departamento y a las pocas semanas se cambio de casa, a la propia, con muebles que compro con sus ahorros y el resto de dinero del préstamo. Ahora comenzaría de una forma distinta, no se iría de Japón, seguiría trabajando en la clínica con una esperanza devastadora que no quería aceptar...Hyde tendría que volver a ella.../ 


	79. Chapter 78

**CAPITULO 78: "Los rumores sobre Gackt y Mary"**

Mary se había ido de la casa que Hyde le había dado para que estuviera junto a él en Japón. Parecía que estaba todo muerto entre ellos, pues las conversaciones no fluían, ninguno de los dos quería arreglar en una conversación frente a frente. No podían mirarse a los ojos, menos Hyde, él no podía mirarle sin sentir vergüenza y miedo.

El asunto misterioso del que hablaba Gackt con Mary, no era mas simple, que un desquite. Eso es lo que era, un desquite por parte de Gackt. Un plan que Mary acepto porque no tenia nada mas que perder ni que ganar. Jugarían un rato hasta que su traslado fuera de Japón se realizara.  
Cuando la primera publicación de una revista chismosa, llego a las manos de Hyde, no provoco mucha importancia, pues solo rumoreaba salidas entre Mary y Gackt. A la segunda publicación, comenzaron a estampar en grandes planas las fotografías de una supuesta amistad, y ya a la tercera todo volvía a convertirse en locura.

En primera plana estaba la siguiente noticia "¿CAMBIO DE PAREJA? EL ENREDO AMOROSO DE DOS FAMOSOS"

-¿Cambio de parejas? Pero si..él me la esta quitando! Yo no se la he regalado! Que entrometido es! No puedo creerlo...¿Tu me puedes explicar lo que significa?  
-Eh...

Nalene estaba frente a él tomando una lata de bebida helada, sentada en uno de los brazos del sillón de la casa de Hyde, la razón: él la había llamado con urgencia.

-¿Qué esta pasando?  
-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?  
-Sé lo que pasa, pero es que..quiero saber algo!  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
-Quiero saber si Mary esta con él, si o no.-Le dijo deteniéndose frente a ella.  
-Haber..Has preguntado lo mismo un millón de veces, ya es demasiado.  
-Pero...aquí dice que están juntos, escucha..-Hyde se afirmo a la pared de la sala, frente a los ojos de Nalene y comenzó a leer aquel articulo que lo estaba preocupando nuevamente.-...Se ha visto paseando por las calles de la ciudad de Osaka dos personas conocidas por muchos de nosotros. Él es Gackt, y nada menos que del brazo de una joven que antes había sido novia del mismísimo Hyde, vocalista de L'arc-en-ciel. Según fuentes cercanas, Hyde y esta joven llamada Mary, rompieron lazos de amor hace unos meses, y no basto mas que un mes de separación para que ahora la chica se pasee con Gackt, uno de sus mejores amigos, o examigos, mejor dicho.

Se vio a esta pareja salir de centros comerciales del brazo, riendo como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Eso significa que son ya pareja?..  
-Eso esta bien escrito...

-No soporto que se paseen por todo Japón!  
-Solo están en Osaka, no seas exagerado.  
-Donde sea, esta mal! Mary tiene que explicarme que significa esto!  
-Perdón! Detente¿Qué dijiste?  
-Que Mary va a tener que...  
-¿A caso le diste explicaciones cuando salieron tus noticias de romance con Mokuren?  
-E...  
-No las diste, pasaste mas de un mes callado, haciéndole entender que era verdad!  
-Ah! Si sé!-Dijo pegándose en la cabeza con la revista.-Sé que soy un estúpido, que dejo pasar los días porque tenía miedo!  
-¿Miedo?  
-No podía mirar a la cara a Mary, después de haberme despertado en la cama de esa chica...  
-Para que lo hiciste entonces...  
-Oye! No me retes! Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que le hice a Mokuren!  
-¿No?  
-No, estaba demasiado ebrio, si no...no hubiese pasado la noche con ella, en la misma cama!  
-No le creo a los hombres!  
-Pregúntale a cualquiera, Ken fue testigo de cuantas copas de champaña me tome!  
-A quién se le ocurre desquitarse con el trago!  
-A un desesperado! Vi a Mary besarse con Gackt en el subterráneo, fue terrible!  
-Mas terrible fue irte con Mokuren, besarla en medio de la fiesta y mas encima irte a su casa para hacer cosas inmundas.  
-Tu eres mas despiadada que Mary...  
-¿Que?  
-Me estas reprendiendo como si fuera tu hijo, y no lo soy, soy mayor que tú...  
-Mayor, pero no piensas, mi pobre amiga esta sufriendo por tu culpa.  
-¿Sufriendo?  
-No se nota..-Dijo mirando las fotografías.-Aquí se le ve demasiado entusiasmada con este hombre de plástico.  
- y quien crees que es el culpable?  
-uu...  
-Pensé que Hideto Takarai era mas inteligente.  
-Lo es, solo que se confundió...ahora dime¿Crees que le gusta de verdad?-Le pregunto enseñándole muy de cerca la revista.  
-Pregúntaselo tu mismo.  
-¿Yo?  
-Eres el interesado, además, si dices que todo fue por un error, mucho trago...debe haber una salida.  
-Eso no sonó convincente¿No me crees verdad?  
-Sinceramente, no creo en los hombres.  
-Realmente esto esta mal, porque si no eres capaz de creerme, cómo diablos Mary me perdonara, ella será la que menos me creerá!  
-Si estas diciendo la verdad, tienes que confiar en ti, ir donde ella y tratar de arreglar este lío de una vez por todas, porque, aunque han pasado como dos meses de silencio, ella te ama, y puede escucharte.  
-¿Entonces crees que Mary puede perdonarme?  
-Si la quieres, puedes lograrlo.  
-Pero..-Dijo mirando nuevamente la revista.-¿Y si lo quiere a él?  
-Hyde! Basta! Hemos estado toda la tarde en lo mismo!  
-Lo siento. Es todo, haré algo de una vez por todas. Tengo la capacidad para que ella me escuche, soy perfecto, me ama, yo la amo...  
-No es para tanto...  
-Debe escucharme, no fue mi culpa, soy un santo invadido por el demonio mismo..  
-Hyde...  
-Si quiero a Mary, tengo que hacer algo para recuperarla, aunque este Gackt en medio, él no es mejor que yo.  
-Hyde...  
-Mary me tiene que escuchar de una vez por todas. Tengo mi justificación, ella tiene que escuchar lo que realmente paso...  
-Hyde...  
-Y si no me escucha...y si no logro nada, siempre queda la opción del puente y el río.  
-Hyde! Basta!  
-AH? Lo siento, estaba emocionado...  
-¿Con el puente y el río?  
-No, eso fue de exagerado, no llegaría a eso, supongo.  
-¿Entonces arreglaras todo de una vez?  
-Sí, aunque se caiga el cielo y ella rehúse estar y hablar conmigo!  
-Bien, entonces me voy a la casa, ya me dio dolor de cabeza.  
-¿Puedo ir contigo?  
-¿Para que?  
-Para aprovechar y visitarla...tu me llevas a ella...yo...aprovecho  
-¿A esta hora? Mary quizás no este! Además si te llevó me matará.  
-Es temprano, y no le dejare tiempo para pensar.  
-Que problemático eres, siempre con esas cosas...a ella no le gustará.  
-Que lo determine ella...  
-Esta bien! Te llevó, pero ven con tu propio transporte...  
-Ok, yo te sigo!  
Ambos subieron a sus vehículos y Nalene lo condujo hasta aquel edificio donde actualmente estaba viviendo Mary, y del que casi nadie sabía.  
-¿Aquí esta viviendo?-Preguntó Hyde por celular.  
-Sí, en el cuarto piso, en la puerta numero 465...  
-Bien..  
-Pero tienes que llamarle al piso para que se abra la puerta...no te dejará entrar.  
-No pierdo con intentarlo, ya he perdido tanto...que ya no me queda nada...jaja, que divertido, me doy lástima...que patético...  
-Hyde, ve y luego me cuentas...  
-Esta bien...deséame suerte.  
-Suerte, que ella no te mate..  
-Gracias.  
Nalene se marcho. Hyde espero que desapareciera para estacionarse frente al edificio y bajar. Suspiro nervioso, era el primer encuentro después de tantas cosas, ya ni recordaba que habían discutido esa vez. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse y recuperarla, sería difícil, le costaría la vida, pero lo intentaría.  
-Veamos...era el numero...seiscientos...no..era...cuatrocientos y algo...mmm ah! 465!  
Llamó al número, nadie le contestó. Estuvo mas de diez minutos esperando, pero nadie le contestaba. De seguro ella no estaba...  
-Diablos, tengo mala suerte! –Dijo sentándose en la escalera con las manos cruzadas y mirando su alrededor.  
-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-Le pregunto una hermosa joven de cabello muy ondulado y largo.  
-¿Mary?  
-La misma, sal de mi edificio.-Le dijo dándole un pequeño punta pie en el muslo.  
-Au! Estas violenta! No me maltrates! Además...¿Compraste el edificio completo?  
-No..  
-Entonces puedo quedarme aquí, no mandas...  
-Llamo al encargado para que te saque  
-No lo harás...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por que vengo en misión de paz, quiero hablar contigo, no puedo vivir separado de ti.  
-Pero...Hyde...  
-Mary, yo te amo, aunque haya hecho todo aquello que solo quiero quemar y olvidar.  
-Hyde, no digas esas cosas...  
-Quiero que hablemos.  
-No quiero hablar contigo!  
-Pero...  
-Lo siento! No quiero escucharte, aléjate de mi...no quiero!  
-Mary...yo te quiero...a mi lado!-.Le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y apegando sus labios a los de ella, para besarla después de tanto tiempo./ 


	80. Chapter 79

**CAPITULO 79: "Intentandolo"**

Los labios de Mary temblaban entre los de Hyde. Sus manos estaban unidas, para que no fuesen un obstáculo para aquel suave beso. Los recuerdos no podían olvidarse. Besos amargos, y la intranquilidad de Mary, corto una inspiración natural que se había apoderado de aquel hombre.

-Lo siento..-Suspiró Hyde retirándose avergonzado.  
-No vuelvas a hacerlo.  
-Pero es que...ha pasado demasiado tiempo...y extrañaba tus besos...  
-Debiste pensar en ello cuando me engañaste.  
-De eso quiero hablar contigo...  
-No quiero escuchar una vez más la historia de aquella noche...  
-Es inevitable, sucedió por muchas cosas.  
-No acepto ninguna de aquellas, ni siquiera el beso de Gackt en el subterráneo.  
-No se nota...Las revistas dicen lo contrario.  
-¿Fue verdad todo lo que salió publicado de ti?  
-No...  
-¿Entonces?  
-Si me he demorado en llegar hasta ti, te pido disculpas.  
-Las disculpas no valen nada a esta altura¿Es que no lo comprendes?  
-No, no lo comprendo! Te veo en revistas, en la televisión, aparentemente relacionada con Gackt, eso me tiene aburrido, no soporto verte con él!  
-Tú fuiste el culpable!  
-Sí, lo admito. Y por eso mismo, quiero que me escuches, necesito que arreglemos esto, porque te quiero a mi lado, no con él.  
-Demasiado tarde..-Le dijo volteando hacia la puerta del edificio.-Gackt resulta ser mejor persona que tú.  
-¿Amas a él?  
-No creo que..  
-¿Estas enamorada de él?  
-Mm  
-¿Me olvidaste por él?  
-Te lo he dicho miles de veces, Gackt es solo un amigo, aunque trate de...seducirme, no le resulta.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque siempre estuve y estaré enamorada del mismo hombre...  
-¿Ese sería yo?  
-No lo sé, lo olvide...  
-Mary...  
-Ahora vete, tengo que dormir, mañana trabajo, no como otros.  
-Oye! Yo trabajo, y muy bien, ah, pero claro, como estamos enojados, ya ni de mi carrera te preocupas.  
-Claro que no, es mas interesante olvidarse de quien le hizo daño.  
-¿Y tu? También me hiciste daño.  
-Estamos a manos, Bye.  
-Oye! No me dejes aquí...  
-Hyde, estoy molesta contigo! Hiciste algo malo y no te perdonare, adiós!  
-¿Adiós¿Cómo que adiós!  
-Vete con tu...niñita mimada.  
-Esa eres tu...  
-Vete con Mokuren!  
-¿Qué?  
-Que te vayas con la razón de mi odio hacia ti...  
-No quiero estar con ella! Quiero estar contigo!  
-Pareces un niño...  
-Lo soy cuando me hacen sufrir.  
-Tu me haces sufrir.  
-No te voy a dar en el gusto, tu no me mandas.  
-No me importa.  
-Yo se que me amas, y haré lo que sea para recuperar tu confianza nuevamente.  
-Pasara un siglo.  
-Lo resistiré.  
-Adiós.  
-Espera!-Le dijo tomándola de la cintura y volteándola hacia él con suavidad.  
-Déjame.  
Hyde la beso nuevamente. Las manos de Mary estaban tratando de apartarlo, pero no podía, él no se dejaba vencer por sus temblorosas manos.  
-Que romántico!-Exclamó alguien a sus espaldas.  
-GACKT!-Grito Mary apartándose de Hyde.  
-Muy bien...  
-Tu..-Dijo Hyde limpiándose sus labios humedecidos para voltear a él como un chico malo.  
-Yo, si yo..-Le contesto Gackt caminando hacia el con elegancia.  
-Aclaremos una cosa...  
-¿Cuál sería?

Ambos estaban frente a frente, uno mirando hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo, por la estatura. Mary estaba de pie en la puerta del edificio con una ceja levantada, porque parecía duelo del lejano oeste.

-Quiero que me escuches.  
-Te escucho...  
-No dejaré a Mary sola contigo, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para alejarla de tus manos, porque eres un aprovechador de lo peor.  
-¿Y?  
-Y...no te pases de la raya.  
-No me pasare, además, ya es tarde como para que empieces a recuperarla.  
-Nunca es tarde, Mary será mía nuevamente, como sea.  
-Primero deja a Mokuren.  
-No estoy con ella.  
-Eso no es lo que dice ella, me la encontré por la mañana y me dijo algunas cosas sobre ustedes.  
-Ven!-Le dijo tironeándolo de la camisa, para que Mary no escuchara.-¿Qué te dijo Mokuren?  
-Me dijo que se ven a menudo, que conversan largas horas y que no se da por vencida, dice que tarde o temprano la querrás.  
-Eso es verdad, pero no es mas que eso, no tengo una relación con ella mas que esa...  
-Pero da para creer que las quieres todas para ti.  
-Eso es mentira. Además tu eres el que anda detrás de algo, de Mary, por supuesto, he leído todo lo que ha salido de ustedes, y no puedo dejar de pensar en que eres un sucio abusador.  
-Le doy lo que quiere, un apoyo, no un problema como en lo que te has convertido para ella.  
-No tienes derecho a criticarme.  
-No lo hago, pero si quieres comienzo ahora mismo.  
-No, porque Mary nos esta mirando raro, después cree que tenemos los dos algo.  
-No sería mala idea...  
-Gackt!  
-Lo siento, pero tu sabes que te encuentro atractivo..  
-UU aléjate de mi, adiós. Mary!-Dijo acercándose a ella con suavidad.-Pensare toda la noche en ti.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho de espalda vigilando los movimientos de Gackt, quien le cerró un ojo y se reunió con Mary en la entrada del edificio.

-Hyde esta loco..-Suspiró Mary poniendo su mano en su pecho.  
-¿Estará enamorado?  
-¿Qué?  
-Te quiere, lástima que no le das oportunidades...  
-No puedo después de todo lo que hizo.  
-¿Aun lo amas?  
-Pues claro, para que lo voy a negar...  
-Le dijiste a él que...  
-Deja a Hyde, solo me molesta con sus...no lo aguanto! Lo miro y me imagino la noche que paso con Mokuren!  
-Entonces te ayudo a olvidarlo..-Le dijo Gackt abalanzándose a ella de una forma que la dejo inmóvil con sus labio unidos.  
-Es dulce..-Pensó Mary besando lentamente sus labios, pero no podía engañarse, no lo quería.-Ya no lo hagas, vete...  
-Esta bien, adiós.  
Hyde estaba de pie detrás de la reja mirando y escuchando sus palabras y los hecho. Mary había dicho que lo amaba, pero que no quería verlo por lo que paso por Mokuren. Y Gackt besándola...solo le daban mas ganas de recuperarla, y lo haría, aunque solo quería matar a su ex amigo a golpes.  
-Mary dijo que me amaba...Eso es bueno...pero Gackt volvió a besarla...lo detesto! Pero no me ganara, no me intimidara un beso desabrido...no Sr.  
-Ja...¿Aún no te vas?  
-Gackt, no te partiré la cara de muñeco que tienes, no gastare mis fuerzas desfigurándote la cara, pero escúchame, no vas a quitármela.  
-Me gustan las competencias, mas cuando es con el chico que me gusta.  
-? No me gusta cuando hablas de esa forma.  
-Lo siento, soy sincero, adiós.  
-Vete, desabrido.

Hyde espero a que Gackt se fuera para entrar al vehículo y suspirar mientras se imaginaba en que lugar estaría su amada, y si ella no viviera en el cuarto piso, y si supiera en que lado del edificio estaba su ventana, la iría a ver, a cantar y a besa...pero...como no lo sabía, se debía de conformar con un sutil beso y la aceptación de amor por él./ 


	81. Chapter 80

**CAPITULO 80: "No quiero perderte, ella no merece tu amor"**

Mokuren había estado pensando en Hyde toda una semana. No podía olvidar aquella noche que pasaron juntos, cada noche lo recordaba, y aunque quisiera no podría sacarse de la mente y el cuerpo su pasión. Amaba a Hyde, y tan solo lo necesitaba a su lado, fuese como amigo o como algo más.

-Mary me ama, que lindo...-Dijo Hyde deteniéndose en su automóvil frente a la casa de Nalene.-Tengo que decírselo a su amiga...n-n estoy emocionado.  
-Hyde...¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine a contarte lo que paso ayer.  
-¿Y que paso?

Nalene se rió de buena gana por mas de media hora. Hyde estaba con una mueca viéndole enojado cómo se reía de él.

-No puedo creer que Gackt te haya dicho esas cosas!  
-Si.. eso dijo...no miento.  
-Gackt es muy raro, me da risa, lo siento.  
-Claro, yo soy el que tiene que aguantar las bromas y las mofas...  
-Ya no te enojes, discúlpame.  
-Bueno...  
-Pero...Mary dijo que me amaba...eso fue lo que borro el beso que vi...con tanto odio.  
-Pobrecito, tienes cara de victima, y no te la creo, eres hombre.  
-Oye, si estas enojada con Ken, no me culpes...  
-¿Quién es Ken?  
-Chistosa...Pero hablando en serio, si Mary aun me ama, le perdono todo..  
-¿Qué?  
-Yo fui el que se equivoco mas así que un beso no es nada entre ellos.  
-Estas pensando frío, eso es bueno.  
-Sí...Pero me da rabia verlos juntos! Es que...ella no quiere estar conmigo porque se recuerda de lo que hice...  
-Le encuentro razón..solo imagínate, si supieras que ella se acostó con Gackt..  
-¿Se acostaron?  
-Estoy tratando de que entiendas a Mary!  
-¿Se acostaron?  
-No, es solo un ejemplo!  
-Ah, ok.  
-Entonces, si supieras que se acostaron y te los encuentras de repente¿Qué es lo primero que pensaras?  
-Pensare en lo que hicieron, como y donde, mas cuando...  
-Es lo que le pasa a Mary.  
-Lo entiendo. La vida es confusa...Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que contarte, me tengo que ir, debo hacer algunas diligencias.  
-Esta bien, pero...  
-Sí, la diligencia se llama Mokuren, tengo que hablar con ella.  
-Cuidado con lo que hagas.  
-No haré nada...  
-Te estaré vigilando.

Hyde se despidió de Nalene y se fue caminando lentamente hacia la próxima casa, en donde Mokuren le esperaba con emoción, lista para saludarle con una sonrisa hermosa.  
-Vengo a hablar contigo...  
-¿De qué? Buenas tardes...  
-Si, buenas tardes, necesito que me digas por qué le dijiste esas tonterías a Gackt.  
-¿Qué tonterías?  
-Eso de que no te darás por vencida...en lo que se refiere a nosotros dos.  
-Tu sabes que es verdad...-Le contestó afirmándose a la puerta.  
-Mokuren, quiero que Mary me perdone, y debes entenderlo, yo la amo.  
-No me interesa, ella no te merece...  
-¿Porqué no¿Qué tiene ella? Yo la amo.  
-Pero ella no.  
-Ella me ama.  
-Si te amara no estaría haciendo esto!-Le dijo lanzándole una revista.  
-¿Que pasa ahora?

Ken había llegado al condominio. Sí, el desaparecido Ken. Estacionó su motocicleta y corrió a la casa de Nalene con una revista en manos. Esta era la sexta publicación que traia consigo los rumores.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?  
-Olvida el pleito¿Dónde esta Hyde?  
-Esta en la casa de Mokuren...¿Qué ocurre?  
-Salió esto, es de hoy, fotografías de una noche afuera de un edificio...  
-¿Qué?

Hyde abrió la revista y vio una foto nocturna, en donde él salía besando a Mary en la entrada del edificio, pero a su lado, salía Gackt besando a Mary.  
-Esto...lo sé, paso ayer.-Le dijo Hyde cerrando la revista.  
-Lee bien, y hay mas fotografías.  
-?

Nalene sonrió y luego miró a Ken con un suspiro. La revista tenía que tener algo de importante.  
-Esto paso exactamente ayer, Hyde me lo contó.  
-¿Entonces sabe que Gackt beso a Mary?  
-Si, lo sabe, y no le importó, porque ya sabe que es el importante para ella.  
-¿Y vio lo que esta en las otras paginas?  
-¿Ver qué? Diantre!  
Hyde suspiró mil veces antes de abrir nuevamente la revista, leer y dar vuelta las hojas, para encontrarse con mas fotografías que nunca había visto.  
-Mary parece muy feliz con Gackt..-Le dijo Mokuren con el ceño fruncido.  
-Sí, parece que sí, pero es lo mismo que ha salido ciento de veces, ya estoy aburrido.  
-¿Mary te dijo que te amaba?  
-No, se lo dijo a Gackt.  
-¿Y no te has preguntado por qué a él?  
-Para sacárselo de encima...No pongas en duda lo que siente por mí.  
-Yo te amaría mejor que ella.  
-No lo harías, Mary es única.  
-No es la mejor.  
-Pero es la mujer a la que amo con todo mi corazón.  
-Te ha destruido el corazón, por culpa de Gackt.  
-Y yo a ella, y fue primero.  
-Hyde...no quiero verte con ella!-Le dijo afirmándose a sus brazos para besarle en la boca por un buen momento, sin sentir los labios de Hyde, él estaba serio y sin abrir sus labios para recibirla.-Hyde...  
-Mokuren, entiende que no te quiero, quiero a Mary, sea como sea.  
-No me rendiré, no puedo perderte, no a ti.  
-Yo seguiré con Mary, hasta que el muro caiga sobre mi y me aleje de ella..  
-¿Un muro?...  
-Sí, por eso te pido que no vuelvas a hablar de nosotros con nadie, porque no hay nada, entiéndelo.  
-Esta bien...-Dijo Mokuren viéndolo salir de la casa.  
Ken salía también de la casa de Nalene, se encontraron en medio de la calle con miradas preocupadas.  
-¿Que haces aquí?  
-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Respondió Ken.-¿Viniste a ver a esa niña?  
-Si, y a hablar con Nalene...  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí, estoy bien...solo preocupado, porque...olvídalo.  
-Bien, pero te vez raro...  
-Las circunstancias.  
-Como digas.

Mary vio las revistas y no hizo mas que mirar al techo y tocarse la frente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Los rumores eran los mismos de siempre, y ya no les tenía porque hacer caso.  
-El beso de Hyde sigue siendo dulce y suave, húmedo...nunca podría dejar de amarlo, pero es un tonto! Pero...también..es tan guapo...-Dijo besando la foto de la revista donde salían ambos besándose en una noche complicada.-Ni el beso de Gackt me hizo sentir lo que tú, amor...pero no puedo dejar de imaginarte con ella, es una lástima, estas tan "rico" adiós.-Dijo Mary dejando la revista en su cama, junto a la almohada, para volver a la rutinaria vida de soltera sin compromiso.

-Sigo sin entenderte..-Suspiro Ken moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.  
-Mira esta foto...-Dijo Hyde mientras caminaban hacia la reja del condominio.  
-Si...  
-Fue un beso demasiado provocativo, la sangre se me subió a la cabeza...  
-Que extraño...-Rió Ken.  
-Esta fotografía la dejare en mi cama, junto a mi almohada, así recordare sin problemas lo que fue ese beso, y con esta otra..-Dijo dando vuelta la pagina.-Esta la pondré en la pared, y le tirare darnos de absoluta venganza y odio, y como soy un malvado, le pondré tinta roja, así haré sangrar a ese patético muñeco de plástico!  
-?  
-Jajajaja...necesito un psicólogo...¿Me acompañas a pasear?  
-¿Qué?  
-Sube la motocicleta al porta equipaje y vamos a olvidar los problemas.  
-Esta bien, pero solo por que me das pena.  
-La pena es buena...con tal que ella se apiade de mi...  
-Veámonos!  
-Esta bien, no me apures!

Mokuren miraba por la ventana. Ambos hombres se marcharon, Nalene había vuelto a su casa, y ya no había peligro de escándalos. Con su mano movía la cortina. Se sentía mal, estaba preocupada, quería encontrar una forma para atrapar a Hyde y alejarlo de una vez por todas de Mary. Aunque quizás prometiese en un momento no intervenir en ello, ahora solo quería ganar, ganar el amor de Hyde, porque sentía que si el se iba con Mary una vez más moriría. ¿Pero como separarlo definitivamente de alguien al cual amaba con todo el corazón? Ella encontraría la forma./ 


	82. Chapter 81

**CAPITULO 81: "La estrategia"**

Mokuren había pensado en qué hacer. Era difícil conseguir lo que deseaba. Hyde estaba enamorado de Mary, y alejarlo de ella era complicado. Tenía que haber una solución a su problema...sí...la solución era...  
-Gackt...  
Mokuren hizo unas llamadas telefónicas, anoto una dirección y se marcho a hacer la primera etapa de su plan.  
-Espero que este en casa.-Dijo la joven caminando lentamente por una calle adornada de árboles y casas lujosas.-Ah, esta es la dirección.  
-¿A quien busca?-Preguntó un empleado por el citófono.  
-A Gackt Camui.  
-El señor esta ocupado en este momento.  
-Dígale que quiere hablar con él, Mokuren Kyoto, el me ubica.  
-Espere un momento.  
Mokuren miró hacia los lados. Todo era tranquilo, la reja de la mansión se abrió después de unos cinco minutos.  
-Señorita, adelante, el señor la recibirá.  
-Gracias.  
Mokuren entró a aquella lujosa casa. Era increíble que Gackt no hablara de aquel lugar, un ambiente acogedor, de naturaleza brillante y aromática.  
-La famosa Mokuren.-Exclamó Gackt apareciendo en la puerta con una toalla en el cuello.  
-Gackt...  
-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?  
-De la vida...  
-¿De la vida?  
-Quiero que hablemos de las personas a las cuales queremos, separadas y con nosotros.  
-Esta conversación va a estar entretenida, adelante, te escucho.  
Mokuren se sentó en un sofá de tela dorada. Gackt la miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa tan coqueta que la ponía nerviosa.  
-¿Tu amas a Mary?  
-Amar e suna palabra muy grande para calificar los sentimientos.  
-¿Quieres a Mary?  
-Sí, la quiero, si no estaría en otro lado gastando mi tiempo.  
-Entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo..  
-¿En qué?  
-Yo amo a Hyde, no quiero que este al lado de Mary, ella no lo merece..  
-¿Y por qué no?  
-Porque es una tonta, una aprovechadora.  
-Parece que la odias.  
-Sí, la odio, porque Hyde la ama a pesar de que se pasea contigo, besándose y sonriendo...no lo soporto.  
-Mary lo ama también, aunque este conmigo...y eso de que nos paseamos...no es muy seguido, la culpa e de la prensa, ellos nos captan en esos momentos románticos que disfruto.  
-¿Quieres que Mary sea para ti?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Quieres que Mary sea tuya?  
-Claro, pero estas hablando como si estuviera enamorado, y creo no estarlo.  
-Pero quieres a Mary contigo..  
-Sí, la quiero conmigo, pero no la amo, hable de eso en mi autobiografía deberías leerla.  
-Lo haré cuando tenga tiempo...ahora lo único que me preocupa es Hyde.  
-Estas un poco desesperada...  
-Claro...por eso necesito que me ayudes a separarlos de una vez por todas.  
-¿Qué quieres? Yo intervengo siempre entre ellos, y no pasa nada.  
-Yo tengo una idea..  
-¿Una idea?  
-Sí, pero tu tienes que ayudarme.  
-Te escucho.  
Mokuren le explico sus planes. Gackt le escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, cada idea loca que ella planteaba. Y aunque parecía una desesperación, no sonaba tan mal el plana.  
-Entonces eso quiero hacer.  
-¿Sabes algo?  
-¿Qué?  
-Me gustan las chicas maléficas..  
-UU  
-No te preocupes, te ayudare.-Le dijo sentándose a su lado y rodeando su cuello con su brazo.  
Entonces la idea de Mokuren había sido aceptada por Gackt, aunque él no se sentía con el deber de intervenir mas en la relación de Mary y el cantante.  
-¿Hacemos el trato?  
-¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa?-Le dijo tomando su mano y acercándose a su rostro.  
-¿Qué?  
-Podríamos olvidar a esos dos y conocernos más, eres bonita.  
-Mi único interés es Hyde...y el tuyo Mary...  
-Bueno, tu te lo pierdes.  
-Entonces...comenzamos mañana, no lo olvides.  
-Ok, mañana.

Mokuren sonrió complacida. Gackt había aceptado toda su idea, y solo esperarían el día siguiente para dar comienzo a lo que tendría que separar a esa pareja de una vez por todas.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Mary al teléfono celular.  
-Hace tiempo no te llamaba, me gusta escuchar tu voz.  
-Hyde, no me llames o me obligaras a cambiar el celular.  
-Hazlo, lo conseguiré de todas formas.  
-Hyde, no hagas las cosas más difíciles.  
-Tengo la foto de ambos en un beso junto a mi cama, en la almohada de mi cama, para verte y soñarte.  
-¿Qué?  
Mary miró su cama, también tenía la fotografía en la cama.  
-Tengo que dormir, mañana trabajo.  
-Yo te amo, lo sabes¿Tu me amas?  
-No puedo querer a alguien tan malo como tú.  
-Sé que me amas.  
-Entonces no preguntes, adiós.

Al día siguiente Gackt llamó a Mary al celular. Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Mary sonrió para contestarle.  
-¿Entonces nos vemos a las cuatro?  
-Si te digo que no, aparecerás de todos modos.  
-Sí...  
-Nos vemos a las cuatro.

Mokuren se tomó su tiempo, aunque no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en si resultaría su plan, y si Gackt sería capaz de ayudarla. A eso de las 12 del día llamo a Hyde, quien contesto obviamente de mala gana, rehusándose a lo que ella le pedía.  
-A que hora dijiste?  
-A las cuatro...  
-Ok...a las cuatro en ese lugar, pero es la última vez, no quiero mas problemas.  
-Ok, será la última vez.

Hyde no sabía lo que tenía en mente Mokuren. Como no le había dicho nada por teléfono, estaba nervioso, pensativo, caminando en dirección del lugar de encuentro.  
-¿Que será?

Mary estaba de pie mirando la calle, llevaba una falda hasta la rodilla color crema y una blusa rosa, con su cabello largo amarrado hacia el lado. Sus ojos se paseaban por cada esquina buscando un rostro conocido, hasta que él llegó.  
-Buenas tardes preciosa.-Dijo Gackt deteniéndose frente a ella para besar sus labios fugazmente.  
-Gackt! Basta!-Le dijo Mary retrocediendo ante tal beso semejante a una brisa.  
-Lo siento, es inevitable.  
-¿Y que me querías decir?  
-No mates el ambiente¿Estas apurada?  
-No, pero me tienes intrigada.  
-Bueno...quería decirte algunas cosas.  
-¿Qué cosas?  
-Me gustas mucho..  
-¿Qué? Pero Gackt, tu sabes lo que pasa entre nosotros.  
-Sí, la amistad, pero me gustas, me tienes loco, tu lo sabes.  
-De esta forma no lo sabia..-Dijo sonriendo nerviosa.  
-Mary..-Le dijo tomándola de los hombros.-Hyde no te hará feliz como yo podría hacerlo.  
-¿Por que no?  
-Porqué él te engaño...te engañara de nuevo...  
-Cómo puedes decir esas cosas...  
-Es la verdad, dime que es mentira, atrévete a defenderlo.  
-No lo defenderé.

Hyde dobló en la esquina y los vio juntos. A Gackt tomándola de los hombros , cerca de su boca, hablándole suavemente y ella sin siquiera estar molesta.  
-¿Qué pasa ahora?  
Hyde se acerco lo mas que pudo. No soportaba verlos de esa forma, pero quería estar seguro, quería escuchar la conversación que llevaban tan suavemente.  
-Yo sé que no perdonarás a Hyde porque el te engaño, y tienes miedo de que vuelva a hacerlo.  
-Gackt, no digas esas cosas, no ahora, nunca lo hiciste, menos ahora.  
-Pero quiero que comprendas eso...  
-No puedo...

Hyde ya podía escuchar. Gackt se veía muy serió y Mary intimidada por sus ojos penetrantes. Intervendría si no quisiera saber de que hablaban tanto.  
-Hyde te engañó..  
-Sí...  
-¿Lo perdonaras?  
-No puedo perdonarlo!  
-Entonces...  
-¿Qué estas queriendo hacer¿Quieres que te diga que lo odio para quedarte conmigo o qué?  
-Quiero que me lo digas, porque parece que guardándote todo te enfermas, y no quiero verte sufrir por su culpa.  
-Entonces escucha...nunca perdonare a Hyde, jamás lo haré, porque se ensucio con el cuerpo de otra mujer, yo no quiero verlo y pensar en lo que hicieron, no quiero que me toque aunque lo ame, aunque lo desee, no puedo, nunca podré!  
Hyde se afirmó a la pared y respiro profundamente, para luego girar su cuerpo hacia ellos, y aguantar la respiración, para oír lo demás.  
-¿Entonces porque lo esperas?  
-No lo espero!  
-Lo esperas, todos los días lo esperas, esperas a que tu corazón lo acepte, no lo niegues.  
-No, no lo espero, no puedo esperar a alguien que me destruyo!  
-¿Te destruyo?  
-Destruyo mi corazón de forma cruel...con el engaño.  
-¿Y puedes amar a otra persona?  
-No queriéndolo aún.  
-¿Me querrás algún día?  
-Yo te quiero, pero como amigo.  
-¿Puedo besarte?  
-¿Besarme? No, no puedes.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque somos amigos.  
-¿Y no te gusto, no me quieres?  
-Te quiero como amigo...  
-Dame un beso...por favor.  
-No lo haré.  
-Entonces lo haré yo.

Gackt la besó, la tomo de la cintura y la beso suavemente mientras Hyde sentía que su corazón ardía de dolor y rabia. Si alguna ve pensó que lograría algo, ahora todo parecía un absurdo sentimiento./ 


	83. Chapter 82

**CAPITULO 82: "ALL DEAD"**

Hyde se quedó sin aliento, había perdido los pensamientos, estaba en blanco, había olvidado como se respiraba, contenía los latidos de su corazón, estaba descontrolado, su cuerpo no respondía a nada.  
-No sigas, me estas derrumbando más aún.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo contenerme, porque me gustas.  
-Vas a tener que contenerte, si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo.-Le dijo Mary en voz baja, algo que Hyde no escuchó.  
-No quiero que te enojes conmigo, como lo hiciste con Hyde.  
-A él no lo nombres más.

Hyde se enderezó, volvió en sí, y miró a los lados, hasta seguir el camino y salir por otra calle en busca de Mokuren, quien también havia seguido su camino para esperarle a dos cuadras de la escena romántica que Hyde había presenciado y oído.  
-Hyde, tardaste mucho..-Dijo ella aparentemente cansada, con una sonrisa placentera que Hyde no diviso.-¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó en tono preocupante, pero fingido.  
-Sí, vi lo que tenía que ver para abrir los ojos.  
-¿Que viste?  
-A Mary y a Gackt, y creo que tienes razón, no puedo estar con alguien que dice querer pero que esta también con otro.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Me refiero a que...-Dijo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.-...Mary me ama, pero también quiere a Gackt, y acepta sus besos, nunca se los niega, solo le dice que no la bese, pero cuando lo hace no se resiste, además no me perdonara jamás y yo no pienso perdonarla tampoco! No se merece mi sufrimiento, no merece mi amor, como lo dijiste en alguna oportunidad, ella quiere todo, no se decide, y no se decidirá jamás. Ya estoy harto!  
-Hyde, no sufras por ella..-Le dijo Mokuren abrazándolo con fuerza.

Hyde cerró los ojos y derramó algunas lágrimas sobre sus manos heladas. Mary con sus palabras había dejado en claro una cosa: aunque se esforzara en obtenerla, ella jamás lo perdonaría.

Gackt tomo de la mano a Mary. Tenía que seguir con lo pensado en primer momento. Sujetando con mucha fuerza esa mano cálida caminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, y en pocos minutos se toparon sin más demora con Hyde y Mokuren, quienes estaba en medio de la calle, abrazados.  
-Mira quien se acerca.-Murmuro Mokuren.  
Hyde levanto la mirada, se enderezó y volteó a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con los protagonistas de su dolor intenso, que oprimía su corazón para asfixiarlo lentamente.  
-Hyde..-Suspiró Mary mirando el suelo y su mano unida a la de Gackt, la cual Hyde también miró con detención.  
-Estas con él..-Dijo caminando hacia ella.  
-Hyde.  
-Ya no me importa, pero déjame hacer lo ultimo...

Hyde miró a Gackt y lo golpeó en el estomago, pateándolo, golpeándolo en brazos y cara, sin detenerse, parecía estar poseído por un demonio.  
-Hyde, detente!-Gritó Mary tomando sus manos y afirmándolas junto a ella.-No lo golpees!  
-Cómo no lo voy a hacer si esta contigo! Lo odio! No quiero que lo quieras, ni que lo ames! No a él!  
-No estoy con él!  
-Pero lo besas, tomas su mano¿Qué significa eso entonces?  
-Significa que no entiendes nada, que no me entiendes. Yo no he golpeado a Mokuren por comportarse como una mujerzuela contigo¿Por qué los hombre si pueden comportarse como animales?  
-Solo estas tratando de que no le destroce el cuerpo a tu nuevo novio.  
-No es mi novio!  
-Entonces no lo beses!  
-Pero si él lo hace!  
-No te he visto negándole un beso!  
-¿A caso tengo que pegarle, arrancar?  
-Es lo que hacen muchas mujeres.  
-Pero yo no soy así...yo quiero a Gackt, a mi manera...y el que tome su mano y me bese en algunas oportunidades no significa nada, preocúpate y enójate cuando me acueste con él y eso no ha pasado!  
-No están lejos de hacerlo!  
-Y es tu culpa!

Gackt miró a Mokuren con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada. Parecía que nada resultaba como lo habían pensado.  
-¿Viste esto es tus sueños?  
-No...  
-Están peleando, pero no como querías..  
-No... Hyde, basta!-Le dijo Mokuren interviniendo en la pelea.  
-Ella no se deja vencer..  
-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Mary mirándole enfadada.  
-Quiero que dejes de molestar a Hyde, no lo mereces.  
-¿Por qué no¿Por qué es tuyo?  
-Mokuren, déjame a mí...Mary, no le hables de esa forma.  
-Claro, como te acostaste con ella ahora están unidos!  
-No es eso!  
-Basta de alegar, tu estas con ella, yo con Gackt, dejémoslo de esa forma.  
-¿Quieres estar con él?-Pregunto Hyde.  
-Eso me haces elegir.  
-Pues bien, quédate con él, al cabo que ni te necesitaba!  
-Lo mismo digo...  
Hyde se fue con Mokuren de la mano, casi arrastrándola, y Mary se llevo a Gackt de la misma forma hacia lados opuestos.

La pelea había quedado como de niños. No era lo pensado por Mokuren. Lo que había querido provocar no se asemejaba en nada a lo ocurrido, aunque había algo que provocaría más tensión, eso estaba por verse.  
-Que ridículo es!-Dijo Mary entre dientes.  
-Pelearon como niños!  
-Lo sé! Es un tonto! Se queda con ella!  
-Tu te quedas conmigo, eso le dijiste!  
-Yo lo amo..-Dijo llorando levemente.  
-Lo sé..  
-¿Entonces por qué haces esto?  
-Porque me gustas...  
-Mokuren es odiosa¿Por qué no lo deja en paz?  
-Mary...¿Crees que a Hyde le gusta ella también?  
-No lo sé, pero si no fuese eso, por qué esta con ella ahora..porqué se encuentran...  
Hyde se detuvo a mitad de calle, soltando la mano de Mokuren y volteando hacia lo que había dejado.  
-Ella me odiará mas que antes.  
-Pero si ella es la culpable!  
.Y yo estoy contigo, me odia ahora más, pro tu culpa.  
-¿Me estas echando la culpa de todo a mi?  
-En parte...adiós!-Le dijo corriendo hacia lo que había dejado, hasta alcanzar la figura llorosa de la joven a la cual amaba pese a todo lo visto y dicho.-Mary!  
-¿Que quieres?-Le pregunto secándose los ojos.  
-Te amo!-Le dijo besándola con desesperación, afirmándose contra la pared sin dejarla respirar, absorbiendo su aliento y sus lágrimas saladas que mojaban sus bocas unidas con fuerza.  
-Déjame...-Dijo Mary sin aliento.  
-No te quiero, no te quiero si estas con ella.-Le dio Mirando a Mokuren, quien había corrido tras él.  
-No me importa lo que pienses, pero yo te amo, aunque estés con Gackt te amo, y no dejare que me alejen de ti¿Lo comprendiste?  
-Lo comprendo...  
-Adiós...

Hyde se fue sin esperar a nadie, estaba feliz, triste, confundido, porque a pesar de todo amaba a Mary, y no se dejaría vencer. Pasaría a llevar todos los obstáculos posibles, la amaba, no la dejaría en manos de nadie.  
Y del plan, nada había quedado./ 


	84. Chapter 83

**CAPITULO 83: "Una entrevista poco amenazadora"**

Esto había hecho que los sentimientos afloraran, y sus mentes se enredaran con él. Hyde se había comportado como Mary había querido que fuese en un momento. No era tarde para aceptarlo, y tampoco para perdonarlo, pero el romance que parecía haberse desplegado nuevamente era la emoción desde ahora mismo.  
-¿Una entrevista a L'arc-en-ciel?-Pregunto Ken mirando al productor.  
-Exacto, es una buena cantidad de dinero, además, les ayudar apara el próximo disco..  
-Tiene razón.-Suspiro Hyde.  
-También quieren profundizar lo que ha salido en resistas y la misma TV, sobre ti..-Dijo mirando a Hyde.  
-¿A mi? Entonces voy, necesito aclarar algunas cosas con este medio.  
-Pero si es así, a nosotros no nos tomarán en cuenta...  
-Esa es la idea...También tienen que cantar algo...  
-Ah, bien, que decida Hyde.-Dijo Tetsu.  
-¿Yo?  
-Sí, algo que vaya acorde con tu problema sentimental.  
-Mm, elegiré lo más triste que haya  
-No es la idea!-Dijo Yukihiro con los brazos cruzados.  
-Lo que sea es bienvenido!

El grupo L'arc-en-ciel se puso de acuerdo para aquélla entrevista en vivo y para interpretar el tema que al vocalista le pareciese conveniente, a pesar de que temían por eso.

"TV SAB : presenta... "Los famosos de hoy"

Hyde vestía de negro completamente, una cadena de plata colgaba de su cuello, su pantalón de jeans negro le molestaba, su cinturón estaba suelto, y no le preocupaba lo que dijeran, según lo que le decían, ese estilo desordenado le quedaba bien.  
Tetsu andaba también de jeans, pero en azul oxidado. Ken de jeans brillantes y una camisa abierta en crema. Yukihiro andaba de negro con su cabello largo, sin querer llamar la atención.  
Cuando el animador los anunció, el corazón de Hyde se exalto, se puso nervioso y dejó que pasara Tetsu y Ken antes que él, esto fue a empujones. Los aplausos y los gritos dejaron a Hyde perplejo, lo que tenía que decir a su publico sería importante...y recordando lo que paso antes...  
-Yo le digo a Mary que estarás en la Tv., no te preocupes.  
-Muchas gracias, Nalene.

Ahora las luces del estudio y los flash de las cámaras fotográficas lo invadían.  
-Es un gusto tener a L'arc-en-ciel con nosotros...  
-El gusto es de nosotros.-Respondió Ken por todos.  
-Cuentéenme entonces¿En qué están ahora?  
-Estamos en plan de proyección..-Contestó Yukihiro.  
-¿Qué significa eso?  
-Significa que estamos creando un nuevo disco, o al menos eso estamos intentando.-Respondió Hyde con el torso inclinado hacia delante, para ver al animador.  
-Estabas callado...-Rió el animador para él.  
-Pues, hay tres personas más que pueden responder las preguntas.-Dijo levantando una de sus cejas.  
-Haido tiene razón señor animador.-Dijo Tetsu.  
-Bueno, hablemos de lo que están ahora haciendo.

Ken le explicó al animador todo lo posible, con detalles mínimos. Tetsu colaboro con sus comentarios. Yukihiro y Hyde se miraban y se molestaba a codazos, porque no tenían ganas de hablar, al menos de ese tema.  
-Bien..

Habían estado quince minutos hablando sin parar. Hyde parecía aburrido, pensando en si Mary lo estaba viendo por la televisión, y su corazón volvió a exaltarse cuando le preguntaron directamente:  
-¿Nos puedes ayudar a entender lo que ha salido publicado sobre ti?  
-¿Qué?-Hyde se enderezó y sonrió a la cámara, tocándose los labios y emocionándose misteriosamente.  
-Queríamos saber si puedes explicarle a tu publico lo que ha salido en las revistas, eso del rompimiento con tu novia, las fotografías con otra chica...esas cosas.  
-Bueno, quería hablar de eso hace tiempo, y ya que me lo preguntan, responderé, sobre todo porque ahora las cosas van por buen rumbo, o al menos eso creo yo.  
-¿Que cosas van bien?  
-Mi corazón, han pasado muchas cosas, las cuales han salido publicadas, pero claro que parte de eso es mentira.  
-¿Cuáles son mentiras?  
-Lo que respecta a mi supuesto romance con otra chica, claro que paso algo y he pedido disculpas a quien salió afectado, pero sostengo y siempre lo haré, que aquello fue un error.  
-También salió publicado que tu exnovia estaba saliendo con Gackt¿Eso es verdad o mentira?  
-No sabría responder, pero espero que sea mentira, ella me lo ha dicho..y quiero creerle...  
-¿Has hablado con ella? Salieron unas fotografías en donde se besaban, la misma noche en que Gackt también la beso...¿Qué paso ahí?  
-Un encuentro solamente, Gackt no es un santo y yo tampoco, no soy bueno para tomar ese papel.  
-¿Entonces estas queriendo decir que Gackt se aprovecha?  
-No quiero arruinar su vida, pero eso es lo que parece hacer en todas las fotos publicadas¿No cree?

Mary estaba con grandes ojos mirando la pantalla de su televisión. Hyde estaba en primer enfoque, con sus ojos brillantes y su boca humedecida levemente por su lengua al hablar.  
-Antes de terminar¿Quieres decir algo?  
-Sí, quiero decir algo, pero a dos personas.  
-Dilas antes de ir con un tema.  
-A Gackt Camui: no me ganaras, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, no me ganaras, que te quede bien claro", y a Mary "te amo, y no cansare hasta volver a tenerte a mi lado"  
-Gracias por estar hoy con nosotros.  
-De nada.

L'arc-en-ciel tomó sus puestos y comenzaron a tocar un tema elegido, claro, por Hyde¿Cuál era? Jiyuu e no shoutai, ese era el tema.

"La tentación de correr salvajemente, es una porquería estar atrapado en el tráfico  
Tomándolo todo, una invitación a la libertad  
Va lentamente, rápido para enseñar el dedo medio  
una cara amarga, síntomas fuera de mi control  
apurándome, corriendo alrededor de tu laberinto  
A dónde vayas es cosa tuya pero,  
puedes salir de mi camino?  
Trágicamente  
estos sentimientos  
que nunca te revelé  
los guardaré cuidadosamente en mi maletera.  
Un espantoso feriado, una predisposición generosa.  
Solo ahora, hay una excepción especial para decir tonterías.  
hombre, las cosas cambian muy rápido  
volando a través del bullicio y griterío de todo el pueblo, si tan solo pudiera ir un poco mas lejos,  
Quisiera verte  
pero nunca sucede así  
pero lo deseo.  
Hoy es el día en que tomo mis decisiones  
y me escapo en un momento del tráfico  
hacia una sonrisa.  
Este momento solo pasa una vez  
el pasado que viví  
mirando hacia el futuro que parecía reírse de mi.  
Aún cuando estoy muy cerca, tu estas alejado  
Por favor, alguien invíteme a la libertad!  
Quisiera verte  
pero nunca sucede así  
pero lo deseo.  
Hoy es el día en que tomo mis decisiones  
y me escapo en un momento del tráfico  
hacia una sonrisa."

La entrevista terminó. Tocaron aquel tema con inspiración, sobre todo Hyde, pues estaba seguro de que Mary le veía, así que le mandaba besos, poses seductoras, cerrada de ojos, todo un espectáculo, más las risillas de sus compañeros.  
Mary suspiró. Aquel hombre desapareció de la pantalla y se quedo abrazando su almohada con ganas de sonreír, e ir por él.  
-Mi Hyde, es fantástico, y me ama, pero me engaño...es un bobo...lo siento.-Dijo recostándose en su cama, mirando el techo y sonriendo con el corazón realmente enamorado./ 


	85. Chapter 84

**CAPITULO 84: "Estoy desesperado"**

En resumen, Hyde había terminado de mala forma con Mary, por celos, por mentiras y malos entendidos. Todo cuanto hacían por reconciliarse acababa mal, solo había que recordar el cumpleaños de Yukihiro, donde la relación definitivamente se mató.  
Después de aquella entrevista se habían arreglado algunas cosas, como por ejemplo...Gackt se había retirado del pleito por un amor, se lo dijo a Mary y se lo dijo también a Hyde en un encuentro: "-Porque quiero a Mary, hago esto, eme retiro, hazla feliz"  
Eso había sonado lindo a los oídos de Hyde, era inspirador no tener a Gackt de obstáculo, pero en cambio Mokuren, había dejado en claro que nunca se alejaría de él, pasara lo que pasara jamás de alejaría de él, pero trataría de contenerse solo para acompañarle.

Así pasaron dos semanas sin mas detalles que nombrar. Hyde estaba intentando acercarse nuevamente a la persona que amaba, pero siempre vigilado y acompañado por Mokuren, a pesar de que le decía que molestaba.  
Lo que no cambiaba era la obstinación de la muchacha, si podía lo abrazaba, tomaba su mano y sonreía como si fuese su novia.  
-¿Puedes creer que me dijeron eso?  
-No..-Respondió vagamente mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas de moda.  
-Pero es que yo soy mejor que todas esas vagas de cuarta categoría que tu conoces..-Le dijo con maldad.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
Hyde la miraba por debajo de sus cejas, bastante confundido por todo, por estar con ella, del brazo, caminando a la vista de todos, teniendo el corazón destruido y enamorado aún. No entendía ninguna palabra de lo que le decía, parecía demasiado tonto para él escuchar esas porquerías.  
-Hyde, se que te dije que no molestaría...pero...me encantan tus labios.-Le dijo después de mirar hacia el lado, y luego tocarle los labios con sus dedos, como un juego.  
-Diablos!-Se escucho decir a sus espaldas.  
-¿Qué?...-Pregunto volteando hacia atrás al escuchar esa voz.-Lo hiciste adrede..-Le dijo a Mokuren, apartándola de un manotazo, para caminar hasta cinco pasos de distancia de Mary.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a apartarme!-Le alegó ella plantándose nuevamente frente a Hyde, impidiéndole acercarse más a la joven que miraba asustada.  
-Tu lo dijiste por ella¿O me vas a decir que no?  
-Sí, lo acepto, lo dije por ella, la odio...  
-Para mi lo es todo..-Murmuró en su oído.  
-Y sigues con lo mismo! Me tienes aburrida, estas loco!  
-Ya sabes que es así, ahora apártate..-Le dijo tratando de pasar por los lados.  
-No lo harás hasta que me digas por qué acudes a mi si luego, cuando esta chica aparece, te vuelves un desgraciado!  
-No hables así de ella, además yo no te busque, fuiste tú, y también fuiste tú la que me tomo para obligarme a besarte, y apenas lo hice...  
-Estúpido infeliz! Quédate Con tu niñita!-Le dijo corriendo calle arriba muy enfadada por lo que le había dicho Hyde, y que en parte era todo cierto.  
-Ella tiene razón..-Dijo Mary acercándose a él.-Eres un estúpido!-Terminó diciendo dándole una patada en la pierna izquierda.-Eres un gusano!-Le dijo corriendo, escapando de los ojos nostálgicos y perversos de aquel individuo incoherente en sus sentimientos, como ella.  
-Espera, Mary!-Le grito Hyde siguiéndola por la calle hasta las escaleras de los restaurantes y tiendas traseras, en un callejón apartando de todo el ruido y las miradas de toda la gente.-No es nada de lo que estabas pensando!  
Mary se encontró allí, sin escapatoria, viendo los amenazadores ojos de Hyde en ella.  
-Déjame en paz...Vete con Mokuren, y déjame en paz!-Le grito encontrando las escaleras que conducían a otro nivel.  
-Espérame, te dije!-Le grito Hyde corriendo por las escaleras hasta alcanzarla y tomarla de los brazos.-Te dije que me esperaras¿Porque no entiendes nada?  
-Déjame, Hyde!-Le pide ella llorando.  
-Escúchame...  
-Ya te he escuchado antes y solo me hiciste daño!-Le reclamo.  
-Solo cállate!-Le dijo arrinconándola en la pared, tomándola de la cintura, para respirar en su rostro y tomar el aroma de su cuello.  
-¿Qué haces? Déjame!  
-No quiero, escúchame...Yo te amo..no dejo de pensar en ti, todos los días, a cada instante pienso en ti, pero tu me ignoras, y eso me hace ser insoportable, quiero matarte, matarte a besos!-Le dijo cazando su boca a mordiscos desesperados.-Quiero tenerte junto a mí, amarte, hacerte mía, porque es eso ahora lo que siento, pero tu no me tomas en cuenta...me odias y eso me desespera!-Le dijo besándola de nuevo con mucho placer incluido, ahora, en sus movimientos junto a ella.  
-Basta, Hyde, no lo hagas.-L dijo tratando de safarse, pero le era imposible.-Eres un maldito!  
-Cállate..-Le pidió Hyde tapándole la boca con sus labios.  
-No quiero besarte! No somos nada ahora!  
-Lo somos, nos amamos...Mírame y niégalo..  
Mary desvió su rostro hacia el lado, sin dar respuesta, por que sabia que aun lo amaba, y eso nunca desaparecería.  
-Hyde...  
-¿Que?  
-Suéltame y déjame..  
Hyde se dio por vencido, Mary no entendía razones, y era justificable, él había roto todo lo que había entre ellos, por celos que no debían existir, pero ya parecía haberlo puesto en claro, en más de una oportunidad.  
-Esta bien...vete...  
-No..-Le respondió arreglándose la ropa.-Primero debes entender un par de cosas.  
-Dime..  
-Primero que nada..siempre serás un estúpido, que vio algo que nunca fue entre su amigo y su novia, segundo, el elegir a Mokuren para olvidarme fue de perdedores, tercero, aun te amo, pero no puedo perdonarte...lo que me dijiste ese día jamás se me olvidará..  
Mary bajo las escaleras derramando algunas lágrimas de tristeza. Hyde la siguió callado mirando los peldaños, encontrándole toda la razón a sus palabras.  
-Antes de que te vallas...-Le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.  
-¿Qué?-Pregunto sin voltear hacia él.  
-Lo que vi fue porque tenia miedo de que te quedaras con él, o me traicionaras, segundo: Yo no la busque, ella lo hizo, y no la he besado, tercero: también te amo...Cuarto: Perdóname...  
-Adiós.  
Ella se marchó con los labios empapados del sabor de los de Hyde. Suspiraba, su corazón latía con prisa, tenia ganas de llorar y de matarlo, por tonto.  
-Oye, no me dejes aquí hablando solo, aun no termino!  
-No me importa!  
Hyde la siguió de prisa, ella no quería esperarlo, estaba muy enojada, pero a la vez feliz de que él quisiera intentar algo con ella.  
-No te voy a dar el gusto de deshacerte de mí de esta forma!  
-Debiste pensarlo al buscar a Mokuren para olvidarme, podía ser cualquiera, pero no, tenia que ser con la causante de todo esto!-Reclamaba caminando de prisa hacia su casa.  
-No la busque, lo menos que quería era estar con ella¿Acaso no lo entiendes?  
-Lo hubiese hecho si mis ojos no te vieran con ella ahora!  
-Fue un mal entendido!  
-Cómo todo lo que nos ha pasado!  
-¿El amarnos fue un mal entendido?-Le pregunto caminando hombro con hombro junto a ella.  
-Sí, lo fue!  
Hyde se detuvo con los brazos levantados, sin entender nada de lo que estaban hablando. Mary lo miró un momento y subió a un taxi, dejándolo solo en la calle, recapacitando toda su vida.  
-No me vas ganar!-Le grito enojado, pateando el suelo e indicándole su pecho con sus dedos. –No voy a dejarme vencer por tu rabia en contra mía! Te recuperaré definitivamente, tarde o temprano...  
-Espero que lo hagas..-Respondió Mary en voz baja, viendo su figura desaparecer, en la lejanía que dejaba./ 


	86. Chapter 85

**CAPITULO 85: "Más que un perdón"**

Hyde no se daría por vencido ni en un millón de años. Tenía que recuperar la confianza y el amor de Mary antes de que ella corriera a los brazos de otro a llorar las penas que él le había hecho pasar.  
Ese día la iría a buscar, le diría todo con decisión, con furia, ella tendría que escucharle a la fuerza, fuese como fuese el método a usar para que oyera las miles de palabras de rabia que estaba conteniendo para ella. Estaba harto de verla escaparse de su mirada y de sus brazos, de oírla maldecir su vida por algo estúpido cometido por ambos. Ya nadie podría intervenir en lo que tenía que hacer para salvar de una vez por todas los dos corazones que se podrían por odio y rencor. Lo único que debía hacer era decirle todo o que pensaba, la última oportunidad que se daría para arreglar las cosas, y si no lo lograba..sería porque ya no existía amor.  
-Maldito Hyde!-Dijo ella saliendo del hospital y viendo a Hyde seguirla rápidamente por la calle.-Maldito, ya deberías aprender de tus errores!  
Hyde la seguía sin decirle nada, estaba esperando el momento exacto para atraparla, encajonarla y dictar su ley.  
Mary quería y no quería escapar. Podía tomar un taxi, pero seguía caminando rápidamente por la calle mirando de reojo sus espaldas y al hombre histérico que la seguía con la mirada por debajo de dos cejas fruncidas de enojo. De repente recordó. Miró hacia los lados y vio la misma calle que días atrás vio el intento forzado de Hyde para que le escuchara. Se llevó la mano a la cara y sintió como unas fuertes manos la tomaban de los brazos apegándola a su cuerpo, con unos labios en su oído, y su cabello entre los de ella.  
-¿Cuándo dejaras de huir?-Le preguntó con voz suave.  
-Cuando dejes de perseguirme..-Le respondió nerviosa.  
-Te persiguió porque no me has dado oportunidad de decirte todo lo que siento por ti.  
-Ya lo hiciste días atrás, y no quiero volver a escucharte, porque me descontrolas!-Le dijo alejándose de su cuerpo, y liberándose de sus manos que no pusieron resistencia.  
-Como si tu no me descontrolaras..-Le dijo acercándosele sin mirarla.  
-Si lo hago discúlpame, no es mi intención.-le dijo volviendo a retomar su camino, pero Hyde la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevó al mismo callejón de antes, aprisionándola contra la pared, sin soltar su muñeca, mientras que con la otra mano, se afirmaba de la pared a la altura de su cabeza.  
-Si no me sueltas voy a gritar..-Le advirtió con ojos decididos, con voz suave pero firme.  
-Si quieres grita, no me importa.-Respondió cazando sus labios con un beso que llevaba mordiscos y lamidos desesperados, los cuales hicieron que Mary se desasiera con ellos en lo que fueron segundos, porque se repuso y lo aparto con su mano libre.  
-Detente ahora mismo!  
-No quiero..-Le dijo volviendo a besarla.-Estoy harto de hacerme el imbécil ignorando que te deseo...más cuando tu me ignoras y me olvidas.  
-Pero tú tienes la culpa!  
-Lo sé.-Dijo volviendo a esos besos desesperado.-Te deseo tanto, no..me dejes esperando por ti...porque no lo soportare...  
-Hyde, nosotros terminamos...  
-También lo sé, y tu no quieres remediarlo.  
-Claro que no quiero porque te la pasas molestando a Gackt cuando nunca tuvimos algo más que amistad...  
-¿Y yo?  
-¿Tu qué?  
-¿Me darás lo que quiero?  
-¿Y que quieres?  
-Que me perdones, que me beses, que no me olvides.  
-Difícil si te la pasas arrinconándome, pareces un psicópata.  
-Lo soy, sí, un psicópata porque te amo y es la única manera que tengo para hacer que me escuches.  
-No me gusta que lo hagas.  
-¿Y que quieres? No encuentro otra forma para llamar tu atención en un 100...  
-...además..  
-¿Además qué?-Preguntó mirando sus ojos brillantes y vivos.  
-Lo que haces insinúa otra cosa, y no me gusta.-Le dijo apartándolo nuevamente de ella.  
-Cuando te hice ese show privado no pensaste lo mismo..  
-Fue en ese entonces...-Dijo caminado rápidamente hacia la vereda cuando comenzaba a llover.  
-Escúchame!  
-No quiero!, Vete!.-Le dijo tomando un taxi como antes también lo había hecho, pero esta vez Hyde se apresuro y subió con ella.  
-Te dije que no dejaría que me ganaras.  
-Has lo que quieras...  
-Lo haré encantado.-Dijo arrodillándose para alcanzar sus labios y besarla con desesperación, mientras el chofer los miraba.  
-Déjame! Soy capaz de lanzarte fuera del vehículo!  
-Esta bien, esta bien!!  
El taxi se detuvo afuera del condominio. Bajaron ambos a pesar de la lluvia torrencial que caía en la ciudad.  
-Estas perdiendo el tiempo!-Le dijo Mary caminando bajo la lluvia hacia su casa.  
-No lo creo, contigo no pierdo tiempo, solo gano más!  
-Eres un cretino!  
-Me siento orgulloso de eso!  
-Pues ve a gritarlo a una plaza!  
-Solo te lo quiero gritar a ti!  
-Pues no te escuchare! Y ahora vete!-Dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa y dejándolo afuera bajo la lluvia.  
-Pues bien, no me escuches!, has el intento! Pero me quedare aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que salgas!-Le grito desde la puerta tragando agua.  
-Has lo que quieras!-Se escuchó decir desde la casa.  
Hyde se sentó junto a la puerta, tal como lo había dicho. No se iría hasta que ella le escuchara. No se daría por vencido, ni siquiera la lluvia espantaría sus ánimos, era lo suficientemente capaz para aguantar el mismo infierno, con tal de conseguirla.  
Mary se sentó en la cocina con las manos en el rostro cuando el teléfono sonó en volumen bajo.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Que paso?-Preguntó Nalene al otro lado del teléfono.-Desde aquí veo a Hyde sentado junto a la puerta de tu casa todo mojado!  
-Me siguió, quiere que lo escuche, pero no quiero hacerlo, ya me hizo mucho daño!  
-¿Vas a dejar que se enferme esperándote?  
-No aguantará mucho, no creo que sea tan orgulloso como para no dejarse vencer..  
-Es que no se trata de eso, amiga...Hyde esta arrepentido, desde aquí puedo verle la cara que sufrido que tiene!  
-Lo hace por si alguien lo ve!  
-No, tiene la cabeza entre sus brazos, no ve a nadie.  
-No me importa..que haga lo que quiera...-Le dijo colgando la llamada, muy enojada y triste.  
Hyde pronto se iría y acabaría todo. No dejaría que le hablara, que la confundiera más que antes, no se lo merecía.  
-No dejaré que me gane..no..-Decía Hyde empapado y congelado, con su rostro tapado por sus brazos, esperando que algo bueno resultara de su esfuerzo.  
Mary se paseaba por su dormitorio desesperada. No sabía que hacer. Habían pasado treinta minutos y Hyde seguía en la puerta mojándose con la lluvia torrencial de la tarde. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? Hyde estaba cumpliendo lo dicho y ella también, pero de mala forma, inhumano, e incomprensible.  
-Tetsu..no me vas a creer lo que esta pasando por la cabeza de tus amigos..-Dijo Nalene al teléfono.  
-¿Qué sucede ahora?  
-Mary llegó con Hyde, pero lo dejó a fuera, hace mas de media hora que Hyde esta bajo la lluvia esperando que Mary se apiade de él y lo escuche..  
-¿Qué cosa?!  
-Lo que escuchaste...esto es lo peor de todos, me da pena ver a Hyde en ese estado!  
-Iré para allá!  
-No, no vengas, te pueden ver!  
-Entonces me vas a tener que contar todo lo que pase! O mejor aún..  
-¿Qué?  
La hora se había cumplido y Mary ya no podía más, al igual que Hyde que ya no sentía ni sus mano ni su cuerpo en general.  
-Es un estúpido..-Dijo bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.-Eres un idiota!-Le dijo sentándose a su lado, bajo la lluvia, dándole una toalla.  
-¿Y que quieres que haga? Los idiotas enamorados somos así..  
-Te puedes morir aquí!  
-Con tal de que remueva el rencor que tienes en tu corazón por mi culpa...soy capaz de todo.  
-No se trata de eso, Hyde, si no te quiero escuchar es porque lo has dicho todo¿Qué más puedes decirme?  
-Son miles de cosas...  
-Eres un desquiciado..  
-Tu me tienes así, de otra forma ya me hubiese ido, para no ser humillado...  
-Lo sé..  
-Pero...Estoy tratando de remediar lo que te hice pasar, y estas en tu derecho de hacerme sufrir¡Y ni siquiera puedo fumar!.-Dijo sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de su chaqueta, y lanzándola al suelo, con desganado.  
-Ven conmigo.-Le dijo Mary tomándolo de la mano, bajo la mirada de muchas personas.-No quiero que te enfermes.  
-¿Te preocupas por mi?  
-¿Y que querías?  
-Que me odiaras por el resto de tu vida.  
-No podría, aunque quisiera,...ambos nos equivocamos.  
-¿Entonces reconoces nuestro error¿Me perdonas?  
-No..., reconozco el error, pero no te perdono.  
-¿Porqué no?  
-Porque nunca podré olvidar todo lo que me dijiste, lo que hiciste y lo que...resulto pasar.  
-Tu sabes que te amo.  
-Y tu sabes que no puedo perdonar una infidelidad. Tú no lo hiciste y yo tampoco lo haré.  
-Entonces creo que debo irme y olvidarme de esta tontería del amor...y sus derivados venenosos.–Le dijo dejando la toalla en sus manos.  
-Hyde..-Le llamó ella y él volteó para mirarla.  
-Llévate el paraguas, lo necesitaras.  
-Gracias.-Dijo con una mueca, saliendo a la lluvia con una tristeza más profunda que antes.

Mary sintió que su corazón era atravesado por una lanza de fuego que le hizo derramar algunas lagrimas inquietas de dolor y pena, al ver que ese hombre se marchaba por su culpa, por no perdonarlo cuando él quiso remediarlo todo. Él sentía lo mismo, esa resignación por parte de su corazón. Lo había intentado, y ella había rechazado la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos. ¿Ya no había amor en ellos¿No se querían de verdad¿O algo en su rompimiento había causado lo peor, que era el olvido total?  
Mary no quería dejarlo ir, pero tampoco podía perdonarlo¿Cómo decirle que regresara? Las palabras habían sido las causantes de más dolor y alejamiento.  
-Hyde!, Espera!-Dijo ella corriendo tras él bajo la llovía torrencial que ahora se acompañaba de relámpagos truenos y rayos.-No me dejes, por favor!-Le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.  
-Mary...  
-No quiero que esto siga empeorando.  
-¿Quieres remediarlo?  
-Sí...  
-Tendremos un concierto en Corea dentro de poco, si quieres nos juntamos allí...  
-¿En el concierto?  
-Si me quieres ve...es la ultima opción que tenemos, porque creo que si seguimos peleando nos haremos muy viejos...y encontraremos a otras personas...  
-Podríamos arreglarlo ahora mismo!  
-No...porque estamos mal...  
-Esta bien, tienes razón, aunque no entiendo porque en el concierto.  
-Quiero que me veas actuar por ti, te dedicare el mundo entero, además...será el mismo día de mi cumpleaños...nos vemos..-Le dijo besando sus labios y marchándose bajo la lluvia.  
-Iré...lo quiero...///  



	87. Chapter 86

**CAPITULO 86: "El esperado concierto"**

Todo estaba preparado para la noche. El grupo había viajado a Korea para dar aquel concierto la noche de un 28 de enero.  
Los nervios eran demasiado evidentes, comenzando desde la producción, pasando por Ken, luego Tetsu y terminando con el principal...con Hyde.  
-Cuidado con esos cables! Hyde! No pises esos cables te vas a electrocutar! Maldición, saquen a Hyde!!!-Grito el encargado revisando todo el escenario y los arreglos varios.  
-Ya, ya! ya me voy!-Dijo Hyde corriéndose de todo el alboroto y el enredo de cables. Tenía un cigarro en la boca, el que no encendía por olvido, además de tener las manos ocultas en los bolsillos traseros de su jeans negro, con el cabello en los ojos que estaban recubiertos por unos anteojos oscuros.-No me dejan ni pasear, tontos..-Murmuro deteniéndose a media cancha del estadio Coreano para darse cuenta de las magnitudes de su problema por la noche. Mary aparecería, lo vería actuar en un concierto inolvidable...eso lo pondría nervioso, mas a un porque cuando el reloj marcara las doce seria su cumpleaños, y quería estar con ella, de nuevo siendo novios.  
-AY! LA VIDA ES HORRIBLE!!!!!-Grito Tetsu a las espaldas de Hyde.-¿A ti que te pasa?  
-Nada...  
-Mentiroso...¿Qué te pasa?  
-Nada...  
-Mentiroso..¿Qué te pasa?  
-Te dije que nada!  
-Mentiroso...¿Qué te pasa?  
-NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Mentiroso...¿Qué te pasa?  
-  
-Lo siento, pero como no me respondes  
-Pero si te dije "NADA"  
-Mentiroso..¿Qué te pasa?  
-  
-Disculpa, ya me voy!  
-Mas te vale, o te mato...  
-Ok..adiós...  
Hyde lo vigilo atentamente hasta que se perdió entre todos los cables del escenario, y se notó porque se calló de narices...  
-LEVANTEN A TETSU! CREO QUE SE ROMPIO LA NARIZ!!!!!-Escucho decir a los encargados, y eso le provocó ataque de risa, claro que cuando llamaron a una enfermera él dijo...  
-NO! YO SOLO ME ATIENDO CON MARY! MARY! MARY MARY!  
-...Te escuche!-Le gritó Hyde desde la lejanía!  
-ENTONCES TRAE A MARY! ELLA SABE CURAR!  
-uu que mas quisiera yo...-Suspiro dejando caer el cigarrillo apagado al suelo, y viendo correr a un hombre de limpieza con una pala y una escoba para recoger el cigarro.-Lo siento..-Dijo confundido, dirigiéndose hacia donde se suponía harían la primera prueba de sonido.  
-Amigo¿Va a venir tu mujer?-Pregunto Ken caminando a su lado.  
-¿Qué mujer? Ah, espero..de eso depende nuestro amor...  
-Que lindo...espero que venga con Nalene...  
-¿Con Quien?  
-Nada...nada, solo pensaba en voz alta...  
-Todos ustedes están locos, y yo que me siento tan mal!  
-¿Mal por qué?  
-Y más encima lo preguntas!

La prueba de sonido comenzó, y era divertido para Hyde ver a Tetsu con un parche en la nariz, porque se la había golpeado al caer al suelo enredado por los cables de la iluminación y los instrumentos. Ken le ponía demasiado entusiasmo a la guitarra, y Yukihiro solo se mantenía al margen tocando como mas le gustaba la batería.  
Demoraron mas de dos horas probando los instrumentos y la vocalización de Hyde. Todo estaba en orden, las horas avanzaban y ponían mas nervioso a Hyde.  
Después de la prueba de sonido regresaron al hotel que los había recibido, para relajarse un par de horas antes de la presentación, lo cual era imposible, Hyde había fumado una cajetilla completa en menos de media hora.  
-¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Hyde?-Pregunto el manager a Yukihiro.  
-No mucho..  
-Se morirá de cáncer antes de salir al escenario, cuídalo, no quiero que en plena presentación este tosiendo por el humo..  
-No hay problema, hablare con él.  
-No hables, actúa..  
-Actuaré entonces.

Hyde estaba listo para comenzar a fumarse una segunda cajetilla mientras esperaban el furgón que los llevaría al concierto cuando entró Yukihiro a su habitación del hotel con el corazón en la mano.  
-Hyde, deja esa cajetilla!  
-Pero..es que..no puedo dejar de fumar! Estoy nervioso!  
-Al manager no le gusto, y a Mary no le gustara tampoco...cuando se encuentren ni te besara por el olor!  
-En eso tienes razón...pero..mm...me duchare otra vez!  
-Apúrate, ya vienen por nosotros!  
-No demoro, dame cinco minutos  
-Y contando!

El furgón se había detenido en la entrada del hotel. Hyde apareció ante todos con el cabello mojado y la ropa a medio poner, listo para que alguna chica lo viese y gritara de emoción.  
Era la hora, comenzaría todo...¿terminaría bien?

La fila era inmensa. El vehículo paso cerca de la ultima gente, para doblar en unas calles, a fin de que nadie los viera, pero era imposible, los fans los vieron y gritaron emocionados. No eran menos de 7000 fanáticos gritando por ellos, y eso los emocionaba, porque aun les recordaban fuera de Japón.  
Caminaron a paso apresurado por un pasillo cerrado hasta los camarines, en donde les esperaba una entrevista y las instrucciones previas a la presentación. Atrás de ellos todos los encargados de la seguridad y sus representantes, hablando por radio y abriéndole paso a los famosos.  
-Muchachos, por aquí!  
L'arc-en-ciel se encerró en un camarín solos, por un momento. El ambiente parecía denso, tranquilo, pero silencioso, lo único que aligeraba un poco todo eran las actitudes de ellos mientras respiraban tranquilos antes de que la prensa los agobiara.  
Ken se empapó el rostro con agua mineral, Yukihiro practico sus movimientos de manos para la batería en la mesa, Tetsu se miró al espejo y Hyde..se quedo afirmado a la pared pensando y tocándose los labios, se podía escuchar los gritos e instrucciones justo afuera de la puerta, en un idioma que Hyde no entendía del todo.  
-Este concierto será espectacular..-Dijo Yukihiro.-Hay demasiadas cosas que la harán espectacular...y me refiero al ambiente, las canciones, el público...y...claro...-Dijo mirando a un vocalista pensativo.  
-Sé a lo que te refieres..-Murmuro Tetsu.-Por eso hay que animar al vocalista!-Dijo pegándole un codazo a su amigo.  
-AUSH, eso me dolió...pero gracias...solo quiero que esto comience para tener a Mary conmigo otra vez.  
-¿Y porqué le dijiste que viniera justamente a esto para que se arreglaran?  
-No sé, es una idea...la soñé..  
-¿Te dejas llevar por tus sueños?  
-No me queda otra alternativa...Dios...esta espera me mata! Necesito subir a ese escenario y cantar, cantar y esperarla...entre el publico...  
-¿Le diste una entrada?  
-No...la idea es que se la consiga ella...  
-Ah, ya entendí..-Dijo Yukihiro mirando el techo de madera en blanco.-Es una misión imposible, si ella te quiere, conseguirá por todos los medios de estar aquí..  
-Ahhhh! Era eso!-Exclamó Tetsu.-Es obvio que vendrá por su machote..lástima...  
-¿Cómo que lástima?

La puerta del camarín se abrió de golpe. Su manager los llamó a la breve entrevista con los medios de comunicación de Corea, rodeado de guardias y de fans que gritaban eufóricos por ellos. Hyde no soportaba mucho aquellos gritos, y con el traductor al lado contestaba las preguntas de los periodistas de forma esquiva, entregando mas que nada sus sonrisas de oro, que todos amaban.  
Eran las ocho de la noche y se podía escuchar a las mas de 7 mil personas gritando sus nombres con emoción. Seguían ellos entonces, a los encargados, que con trasmisores daban las señales a los encargados de un costado paralelo. Los guardias custodiaban la parte baja del escenario protegida por rejas, las que eran sacudidas por la siniestra autoridad fanática.  
Todos pensaban en algo en ese momento. Pero Hyde importaba más, esa noche sería fantástica, si su deseo se cumplía, y tendría que ser así, en caso contrarío moriría su alma y su corazón. Así lo dijo antes de subir a la plataforma donde los instrumentos musicales los esperaban.  
El cielo estaba estrellado, el aire fresco, la multitud distante , pero cálida en un sentido de acompañamiento espiritual.  
Hyde camino hasta su lugar en la banda. Tomó aquel componente para que su voz resonara hacia el estadio. Suspiró con suavidad, miró a sus compañeros y las luces se encendieron para ellos. L'arc-en-ciel comenzaría la cuenta regresiva para el amor. /////////// 


	88. Chapter 87

**CAPITULO 87: "La inigualable esperanza de ser felices otra vez"**

Hyde estaba frente a su publico, respirando con dificultad, buscando entre la multitud alguna señal de su apreciado amor, pero era imposible distinguir entre tantos rostros sonrientes el de su esperanza.  
La música comenzaba a inundarlos, Tetsu estaba mirando la figura delicada de un vocalista con los nervios amenazando su voz.  
Hyde era un sueño para todos. Sus admiradoras lo veían, escuchaban su hermosa voz desplazándose por el espacio, por el cielo, llegando a todos esos corazones enamorados, aquellos embelesados por la noche. ¿Estaba allí su amor? No podía saberlo, pero su canto no cesaría hasta que pudiese constatar por el mismo el milagro de un sentimiento.  
Recordaba entonces haberle dicho a Mary entre tantos besos de despedida...que la esperaría hasta las doce de la noche...después...si no estaba con él..todo acabaría...Había olvidado que le había dado un plazo, no lo recordó hasta que la nota más alta hizo elevar su angustiada voz al cielo y levantar sus brazos para abrazar el aire y tocar su rostro que se congelaba con el viento frío de aquella ciudad.  
Aquel vocalista se veía inquieto, todos lo notaron, porque no era habitual que mirara el suelo por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué le pasaba?  
Se había olvidado que aquel límite puesto para un reencuentro soñado, "SI A LAS DOCE DE LA NOCHE NO ESTAS CONMIGO...ES PORQUE REALMENTE NO TE IMPORTO, Y NO PODEMOS AMARNOS MÁS" Odiaba esas palabras...no sabía en ese momento lo que decía, estaba perplejo con los ojos suplicantes de Mary, pero estaba en lo correcto, debía imponerse, estaba claro que si no hacia algo más allá de pedirle disculpas..la perdería definitivamente por obra y gracia de Gackt y Mokuren.  
-CARESS OF VENUS...

Cantaban con entusiasmo, la música era lo que hacia vibran sus cuerpos. Hyde estaba armonizado con cada tema, estaba inspirado, era de suponer que saldría todo bien en su actuación.  
El escenario era de su propiedad, ya perdía el nerviosismo, era entregarse o morir angustiado frente a todos. Se estaban divirtiendo con cada tema, volvían a ser el grupo de actuación tan peculiar.

En Japón sin embargo ocurrían ciertas cosas que nadie se imaginaba. Mokuren estaba histérica alegándole a Gackt por el viaje repentino de Mary para ver a Hyde en Corea, por invitación del mismo. Y volando por sobre Corea iba Mary desesperad viendo la hora en su reloj, porque...como si fuese una maldición, el vuelo se había retrasado en dos horas y apenas le daba tiempo para llegar a ver la actuación de Hyde. Mas encima, no podía usar el celular mientras no aterrizaran en tierra firme, y según la azafata...eso sería en dos horas más...y el reloj de Corea marcaba las diez...es decir...apenas podría llegar a tiempo a ver a Hyde...y él la odiaría..

¿POR QUÉ TODO ESTABA TAN CONFUSO?

Era como si alguien quisiera separarlos...y esos "alguienes", por así decirlo, existían, pero no tenían la habilidad de maldecir..¿o si?  
-Tu tienes la culpa!-Chilló Mokuren mirando a un Gackt de brazos cruzados y tranquilo.  
-¿De qué tengo la culpa?  
-¿Por qué no detuviste a Mary cuando supiste que iría a Corea para juntarse con Hyde?!  
-No tengo porqué hacerlo, quiero que este feliz con él, ya no quiero intervenir, se lo prometí.  
-Promesas, promesas, es basura!  
-Tranquilízate, ya lo perdiste, perdiste...ellos se quieren y se juntarán, se casaran, tendrán muchos hijos y serán felices para siempre...  
-No es un cuento de hadas!  
-Pero lo será...no puedes hacer nada, aunque te vayas ahora a Corea no podrás...será demasiado tarde.  
-Maldición!  
-Sí, maldición...ahora cálmate y mírame...-Le dijo tomándola de las muñecas.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Porqué no...tu y yo..nos..  
-Apártate, ni loca me involucro contigo, eres raro!

Hyde seguía cantando, no quería detenerse frente al publico para dirigirle algunas palabras..no sabía que decir, pero estaba claro que si decía algo sería para ella...seria un mensaje para atraerla nuevamente.

Prosiguieron un sin fin de canciones melancólicas, poderosas en su sentido de expresión llevado al campo por Hyde, la batería relucía claramente, el bajo y la guitarra acompañaban armoniosamente la melodiosa voz de quien parecía ser por hoy la figura estrella de la noche, con brillo propio.  
Ya nadie pensaba, solo se dedicaban actuar, hasta que la voz de Hyde se tranquilizo y saludo al publico.  
-Hello!-Dijo en un grito de locura y vida.  
El público le respondió en un coro único, y el rió relajadamente, retrocediendo hacia sus compañeros.  
-Saluda Tetsu!  
-Hola a todos!-Dijo en ingles levantando una mano.  
-Ahora Ken y Yukihiro!

Todos saludaron fervientes al publico, y ellos a sus ídolos musicales. Hyde se paseo por el escenario, se arrodillo en una esquina y miró al publico que estaba en primera fila, cerca al escenario.  
-¡¿Cómo están todos?!  
-BIEN!  
-¿Saben una cosa? Esta noche estoy con el corazón en la mano, y no es el cigarro, es la emoción, porque es hoy cuando creo que desfalleceré..o de amor o de dolor, aun no esta claro, así que anímenme, no me desilusionen.

Se puso de pie, el publico lo animo con gritos estruendosos, miró a sus compañeros de grupo y se acordó de la caída en el suelo de Tetsu y quiso contárselo abiertamente a los presentes.  
-Hoy en la prueba de sonido...Tetsu..por dárselas de molestoso se enredo con los cables de este escenario y cayo al suelo de nariz...fue divertido...creo que quedo mas idiota que antes..-Rió mirando a su amigo que hizo una mueca e intento callar su respuesta.-Pero esta bien, no se preocupen por él, sobrevivirá, se los aseguro...

La música volvió al escenario e interpretaron Revelación, de su disco del 2004 "smile", Todo era normal, o al menos, trataban de que lo fuera. Luego vino Hitomi no juunin y Hyde volvió a pensar en lo que pasaría esa noche, su corazón se angustio nuevamente y comenzó a llamar al nerviosismo.

¿QUÉ SERIA DE EL SI TODO RESULTABA MAL?

-Estoy nervioso...-Dijo al terminar una de las canciones del disco smile.

Pero continuaron su acto hasta que su voz comenzó a agotarse, necesitaba descansar, en caso contrario, sufriría de un paro cardiaco.

Como un caso perdido, el concierto dio por finalizado en corea. Se despidieron, los gritos, querían más canciones, pero Hyde no estaba en las condiciones. Las luces se extinguieron, el cielo brillo como nunca. Todos desaparecieron, menos Hyde, él se quedo en el escenario, sentado junto a la batería mirando a los fans marcharse de aquel estadio.  
-¿Y haido?-Preguntó uno de los encargados a los famosos músicos.  
-Esta en el escenario..

El encargado principal del concierto subió al escenario y se sentó junto a Hyde quien miraba angustiado cómo se esfumaban los gritos de los fans.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Problemas...-Respondió esquivamente.  
-¿Te quedaras sentado hasta que todos se vayan?  
-¿Hay algún problema con eso?  
-No, pero tus compañeros tiene que irse...ya son las once y media..  
-Lo sé...Quiero quedarme.

Tetsu subió al escenario con una botella de agua minarla y un celular satelital- Se detuvo frente a él y le miro fijamente.  
-Nosotros nos iremos...si nos necesitas nos llamas al hotel..-Le dijo dándole el teléfono.-Si te da sed toma agua...  
-Que atento, gracias.  
-De nada...suerte  
-Gracias, la necesito.  
-Bueno, entonces te quedas.-Dijo el encargado.-Dejaré dicho que no te iran aun¿Esta bien?  
-Sí, muchas gracias.

Todos se fueron, ya no quedaba un alma que le dijera que estaba esperando lo que nunca sería. Si Mary hubiese ido estaría buscándolo, quizás ya estuviese junto a él en el escenario pero no era así, aun no llegaba.  
Llevó sus manos a su rostro, quería llorar...se acercaban las doce de la noche y no estaba con la mujer que amaba...su solución para contentarse estaba desechándose¿Pero por qué¿Dónde estaba Mary?

Aquel teléfono en sus manos no lo comunicaría para dar respuestas que le hiciesen mantener una esperanza. Él no era importante, ya lo estaba creyendo...¿Dónde estaba Mary?

-Apúrese!-Dijo al conductor en ingles, muy desesperada.  
-Mary! Cálmate, él no te entiende!  
-Pero..estamos atrasadas en dos horas! El concierto debe haber terminado! Mírame! Estoy en un taxi sin saber si quiera dónde esta el maldito estadio coreano!  
-Si..te entiendo, pero gritando no solucionas nada!  
-Yo quería ver a Hyde!...Esta actuación sería para mí, el lo dijo...y me la he perdido..ya es tarde...  
-Pero no es el fin del mundo!  
-Nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo...  
-¿En qué?  
-Que si no estaba con el a las doce de la noche...era porque no lo amaba de verdad...eso significa que me olvidará y yo a él...no quiero que ocurra eso, aunque...hayan pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros...  
-Insisto, se están ahogando en un baso de agua...Aunque no llegues a la hora...y no se vean...tarde o temprano se perdonaran, esta claro..hyde te quiere y te buscaría de todas formas...  
-Es que...yo quiero regalarle algo...  
-¿mm?

Hyde suspiro. Sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte, queriendo salir de su pecho y volar hasta la mujer que amaba, pero lo detenía con su mano, era importante mantener la calma, aunque el reloj marcara las 11 de la noche con 46 minutos.  
-Bueno, creo que no soy importante...esta dicho...nunca lo fui, alguien mas me gano..-Dijo sonriendo débilmente, mirando sus manos y el suelo.-Mejor me voy, no quiero sufrir más, ya no llegará...  
Bajo del escenario, los instrumentos ya no estaba, los guardias eran lo únicos que quedaban en aquel estadio...todo era desolado...y lo atacaban de forma cruel.  
Tarareando una de sus canciones caminó con las manos en los bolsillos por el pasillo que le llevaría a la salida del estadio.  
Mary se bajo del taxi en cuanto paró en el estadio tan oscuro y especial. Miró su inmensidad, luego al suelo, volteó hacia Nalene y corrió a ese lugar, con la idea fija de que había perdido a Hyde.  
Nalene la dejo sola, miró su reloj con la hora exacta de corea y lamentablemente ya eran las 12 de la noche con cinco minutos. ¿estaba todo perdido?

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Mary afirmándose a la reja del estadio, mirando los accesos cerrados, con candado, separándola de todo. Había llegado demasiado tarde, y una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas se había esfumado.-¿Por qué no me salen bien las cosas? Siempre se viene abajo mis esperanzas..-Dijo sentándose en el suelo, con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos brillantes.-Mi Hyde me odiara...  
-¿Odiarte?-Dijo alguien con suavidad sentándose a su lado.  
-¿Qué? HYDE!///////  



	89. Chapter 88

**CAPITULO 88: "La eternidad de nuestro amor" **

Estaban sin mirarse, sentados junto a la reja del estadio Coreano, hablando en voz baja, aparentemente afectados por la noche.

-¿Dónde estabas?  
-Recién llegue...-Dijo mirando el suelo, viendo de reojo la apariencia triste de Hyde.  
-¿Por que?  
-Se retraso el vuelo...  
-¿Segura?  
-Es verdad¿Por qué te mentiría?!-Dijo enojada.  
-Por que quedamos de acuerdo en algo y mira cuando te apareces!-Le respondió Hyde en el mismo tono.  
-No es mi culpa! No la es! El maldito vuelo se retraso!-Dijo poniéndose de pie para mirarlo mejor.  
-Siempre es lo mismo!-Rabio Hyde caminando hacia el estadio, para sentarse sobre una caja de madera, con los brazos cruzados.  
-No te enojes conmigo...-Le pido ella afirmándose a sus rodillas para acercar su rostro al de él.  
-Cante para ti, eras tu mi inspiración esta noche, y mira la hora...no llegaste, no me viste...  
-Lo siento, pero el avión se retraso, no fue a propósito, yo quería verte, estar contigo...aunque no lo mereces, eres un estúpido.-Le dijo dándole la espalda y mirando el cielo estrellado.

Hyde la tomó de los hombros, la apegó a su cuerpo y rió. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y siguió por la de Mary lentamente. Estaba con su corazón exaltado, emocionado, no podía enojarse con ella, no podía. Sus manos se entrelazaron, la beso en la mejilla y suspiro.

-Te amo demasiado, ya no quiero que peleemos por tonterías, si el avión se retraso fue por algo...¿no crees?  
-¿Cuál es la razón?  
-Estamos solos...eso es suficiente.-Le dijo besando su boca, abrazándola con fuerza para que no se escapara de él.  
-¿Entonces no estas enojado?  
-Llegaste a pesar de que no me encontrarías a esta hora, eso me da a entender algo..  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Que me amas...¿O no?  
-Tu sabes que si...ahora suéltame, tenemos que arreglar esto con una conversación frente a frente...  
-Esta bien.  
Mary se sentó junto a él y mirando el cielo suspiro.  
-Desde que nos conocimos...pareció ser perfecto...  
-Si...  
-Tu me buscaste, me halagaste con tus palabras y tus ganas de conocerme...aunque te creía loco...  
-¿Me creías loco?  
-Sí...  
-No lo sabía...  
-Ahora lo sabes.  
-Lo que es la vida, siempre con sorpresas.  
-Escúchame...Hemos pasado por muchos problemas, y creo que después de todo, lo he superado..  
-¿Cómo?  
-Es decir, no puedo aun borrar de mi mente lo que me dijo Mokuren, que se acostaron, que compartiste con ella eso tan preciado que era para mí...no lo olvido, me ha sido difícil perdonarte por eso, y no se si pueda vivir sin pensar que con cualquier problema que tengamos te iras con otra!  
-No pasará si estas a mi lado!  
-Pero podrían haber más problemas, y no lo soportaría! No soportaría que me dejaras por otra!  
-Yo te amo! No te dejaría por otra!

Hyde la abrazó nuevamente y la beso en los labios. Ahora mas tranquilo, a pesar de que estaba un poco triste por su demora y sus palabras. El cielo brillaba, todo estaba en silencio, se podía escuchar el sonido del viento remeciendo los árboles cercanos, el cabello de Mary lo cegaba, lo envolvía, así también sus brazos que se aferraban a su chaqueta con fuerza.

-Quiero que seas mi novia una vez más...-Le dijo sin dejar sus labios en paz.  
-Pero Hyde...yo...  
-Dime que si, te quiero conmigo, solo a ti¿Puedes entenderlo?  
-Hyde, espera.

Mary lo aparto y dirigió su mirada a la de él, contemplando un rostro esperanzado y enamorado, aquel que por tanto tiempo deseo tener entre sus manos. Era un sueño tenerlo nuevamente en una noche, junto a ella.

-Si no te quisiera no estaría aquí, tu lo dijiste...vine porque te amo demasiado, quiero estar contigo por siempre, y aunque mi corazón tenga miedo de perderte otra vez...quiero estar contigo...  
-¿Serás mi novia?  
-No quiero que peleemos mas! No quiero que te vayas con Mokuren u otra chica por mi culpa!-Le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, llorando con miedo, y emoción.

Hyde la recibió con un abrazo tan fuerte y cálido, como el de ella. No podían rehusarse a estar juntos, si una vez lo estuvieron, era por amor, y el destino los quería juntos. Valía la pena esperar, sufrir...¿Lo valía? Él lo creía...tenía a Mary en sus brazos llorando, apegada a su pecho diciendo que lo amaba.

-Tranquila, me vas a hacer llorar también..y quiero sonreír, porque saber que me amas y me quieres a tu lado me hace feliz...no puedo llorar sabiendo esto...además...Quiero proponerte algo...y esta vez de buena forma, como en un cuento de hadas.  
-¿Que cosa?

Hyde se puso de pie, saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, se arrodillo, mirándola a los ojos, serio, con un brillo especial que a Mary la asusto. ¿Qué haría?  
-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
-¿Qué?

Sí. Hyde había esperado decir esto desde hace mucho. Arrodillado ante ella como un príncipe, prometiéndole el cielo, su corazón, el mundo entero.  
-¿Quieres ser la esposa de Hideto Takarai?  
-Hyde..-Sonrió Mary con el corazón emocionado.

Aquel anillo que una vez lanzó a sus pies estaba intacto, resplandeciente, en manos de Hyde, ofreciéndole una vez más el amor. Todo parecía volver a ser un sueño. Una melodía salida de la nada los envolvió, el viento movía sus cabellos, limpiaba sus rostros, refrescaba sus almas, sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, las estrellas los animaban, todo era perfecto.

-¿Y si te digo que no?-Preguntó Mary con el ceño fruncido.  
-Me mato.-Respondió con una gesto apacible.  
-Entonces no tengo alternativa...quiero ser tu esposa, ser tu dueña.-Le dijo viendo aquel anillo en su mano, uniéndolos nuevamente.  
Hyde se puso de pie, la miro con una sonrisa, acaricio su rostro sonrojado, toco sus labios pálidos y la beso tiernamente, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y de la mejilla.

Era el tiempo detenido, en un sueño, donde ellos eran los protagonistas, los que se amaban, se aceptaban y perdonaban. La traición quedaba atrás, aplastada por ellos mismos. Aquel beso era de amor, no desesperado, tranquilo, suave, dulce, tenían el tiempo para ellos, estaban juntos...un anillo los volvía a unir nuevamente.

-Señor, quiero saber si Hyde esta ahí aun..-Dijo Ken al teléfono.  
-Ah! El vocalista del grupo! Sí, esta aun cerca de la entrada del estadio con una mujer..  
-¿Una mujer¿Cómo es la mujer?  
-Es delgada..mm...déjeme ver..tiene el pelo ondulado y oscuro hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros...y lo esta besando..si...eso es.  
-Ah! Es Mary, ya llego!-Le grito a sus compañeros que no respiraban esperando noticias del vocalista de su grupo.  
-Menos mal!-Dijo Tetsu suspirando aliviado.  
-Bueno, gracias señor, no los eche, están en proceso de reconciliación!

Ken colgó el teléfono, y miró con una sonrisa a sus amigos. Todos sonrieron ante la noticia, aunque Tetsu no mucho que digamos. Ya todo parecía estar bien, sin problemas...era un alivio.

-Amigo! Por fin!-Dijo Nalene apareciendo en el lobby del hotel caminando hasta alcanzar a Tetsu para abrazarlo con fuerza.  
-Mary se reconcilio con Hyde! Lo acabamos de saber!  
-Cuando los deje se estaban besando, Hyde le propuso matrimonio otra vez!  
-Que bien!-Exclamó Yukihiro.  
-En eso los deje...Es emocionante! Por fin se casaran  
-¿Casaran?  
-Sí, se casaran estoy segura.  
-¿Que?

Sus labios se separaron con lentitud, sus cuerpos seguían juntos, se miraban con delicadeza, no era posible que un sueño se hiciera definitivamente realidad y que todos los problemas se sepultaran con una conversación. Antes no había resultado, pero la razón era sus corazones, ellos no estaban listos en ese momento para perdonar todo, ahora en cambio, estaba dispuestos a dejar el mundo por el otro.

"LOS REPORTES INFORMAN QUE HYDE, EL VOCALISTA DE L'ARC-EN-CIEL CONTRAERA HOY MATRIMONIO EN LA IGLESIA UBICADA ENEL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD DE OSAKA, A LAS 16 HORAS."

"EN UN SOLEADO DIA DE PRIMAVERA, EL VOCALISTA DE L'ARC-EN-CIEL CONTRAERA NUPCIAS CON SU NOVIA AMERICANA, DESPUÉS DE HABERSE RECONCILIADO, SEGÚN FUENTES CERCANAS, EN UN CONCIERTO REALIZADO EL 28 DE ENERO DE ESTE AÑO EN COREA"

"ESTAMOS EN PRIMAVERA, A MEDIADOS DE JUNIO, EL VOLCAISTA DEL GRUPO L'ARC-EN-CIEL SE CASA Y DEJA A TODAS SUS FANS POR LA MUJER QUE AMA, UNA AMERICANA QUE LE COSTO EL ALMA PARA VOLVER A TENERLA A SU LADO"

"SON LAS 15 CON 38 MINUTOS DE ESTE DIA DE PRIMAVERA. ESTAMOS A LA ESPERA DE QUE COMIENCE LA CEREMONIA. HEMOS VISTO AL NOVIO, LUCE UN TRAJE NEGRO EL CABELLO CORTO Y UNA SONRISA QUE DENOTA SU FELICIDAD. ESTA RECIBIENDO A LOS INVITADOS, EN POCOS MINUTOS LLEGARA LA NOVIA"

"LA NOVIA A LLEGADO, SON LAS 16 CON 04 MINUTOS Y UN ELEGANTE AUTOMÓVIL PLOMO SE HA ESTACIONADO EN LA ALFOMBRA ROJA, CIENTOS DE PERSONAS HAN LLEGADO HASTA ESTE LUGAR PARA VER AL ÍDOLO MUSICAL DEJAR POR FIN SU VIDA DE SOLTERO Y ENTREGARSE A UNA MUJER DE NACINALIDAD CHILENA, LA QUE HA APARECIDO CON UN HERMOSO VESTIDO BLANCO CON BORDADOS FLORALES EN LOS BORDES..."

"HEMOS VISTO A LOS INTEGRANTES DEL GRUPO L'ARC-EN-CIEL, HAN LLEGADO HASTA ESTE LUGAR UN VEINTENAR DE FAMOSAS ESTRELLAS MUSICALES Y ARTISTAS VARIOS AMIGOS DEL NOVIO. EL ÚNICO QUE NO SE HA HECHO PRESENTA UN ES GACKT, RECORDEMOS QUE ÉL FUE EL CAUSANTE PRINCIPAL DE LA RUPTURA DE ESTA PAREJA HACE UN AÑO MAS O MENOS."

"LAS PUERTAS DE LA IGLESIA SE HAN CERRADO, LA CEREMONIA A COMENZADO...ESPERAREMOS PACIENTES A QUE SALGA EL MATRIMONIO...DÁNDOLE TERMINO AL FIN A LOQ UE FUE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR."

Todos estaban en silencio escuchando a la persona que tenía el poder de unirlos en matrimonio sagrado. Hyde lucia como un príncipe, era inigualable. Su cabello corto le hacia ver mas joven. Mary no dejaba de mirarlo¿Esta realmente pasando¿Era una pesadilla¿Despertaría y se encontraría con la nada? Cuando Hyde la miró lo supo, era real, sus manos se unieron con una sonrisa llena de ternura y comprensión.  
Tetsu estaba apunto de llorar, le faltaba poco para romper en llanto al ver a esa pareja, Nalene se reía de él, mientras esquivaba la mano impertinente de Ken, que insistía en tomar la suya.  
La iglesia estaba adornada con rosas blancas, perfumadas, de la estación. La alfombra roja era cada vez mas brillante, todos disfrutaban, hasta que...  
La puerta de la iglesia se abrió casi de golpe. Apareció Gackt, el invitado estelar de la tarde. Todos miraron asustados, inclusive Hyde que temía que hiciera un escándalo, y si no, él lo hacia agarrandolo del cuello y crucificándolo ante todos, pero Mary lo desanimo con un tirón.  
-Disculpen! No vengo a detener el matrimonio, prosigan, disculpen!-Dijo Gackt sentándose al final de la iglesia con una mano en la frente, de la vergüenza.  
La pareja suspiro aliviada y sonrió, sin soltar sus manos. La ceremonia continuo, estaba ahogándose con sus propios nervios, pero eso termino cuando por fin les preguntaron lo vital...  
-Mary Joseph Macip, aceptas como esposo a Hideto Takarai...hasta que la muerte los separe?  
Mary no podía hablar, estaba nerviosa. Un beso en la mejilla de Hyde la hizo responder.  
-Si, acepto.  
-Hideto Takarai, aceptas como esposa a Mary Joseph Macip...hasta que la muerte los separe.  
-Acepto todo...todo..-Dijo riendo.-Sí, acepto.  
-Entonces...los declaro..marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia...

Hyde la beso, esta vez como su mujer, estaban casados, y su próximo viaje sería a Chile, porque como Hyde quería demostrar que la amaba pasaría por los países casándose con ella para que su matrimonio fuera valido a donde fuesen, y eso sonaba demasiado exagerado, pero él se lo prometió.  
-¿Ahora eres mío?  
-Soy tuyo, en cuerpo, alma...en lo que quieras..soy tuyo.  
-Y yo tuya, pero con límites, nunca me engañes..  
-Nunca lo haré, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

"HAN SALIDO DE LA IGLESIA, HYDE HA SALIDO DE LA MANO DE SU ESPOSA...VEANLO USTEDES MISMOS...SE VEN MUY BIEN JUNTOS, ACÉPTENLO"

Cuando el aire era tibio, y la estación afloraba como nunca antes, Hyde se caso con Mary, después de tantos problemas. Y es que si existe el amor, todo puede solucionarse, así lo pensó Hyde, quien ahora estaba con la mujer que amaba, y a la cual jamás dejaría ir. Nunca volvería a comportarse como un estúpido, por celos...y Mary...nunca más tendría un amigo como Gackt...o...si...eso lo decidiría ella. Pero por ahora...el sueño hecho realidad había que vivirlo y disfrutarlo...

FIN.


	90. Chapter 90

CAPITULO EXTRA.

El matrimonio se había llevado acabo en un hotel, con los salones más hermosos, y los invitados más complicados.  
Bailaron ante todos el vals de los novios, compartieron con sus familias y amigos, hasta que la hora se acercó para abandonarlos a todos y marcharse de luna de miel...Aquí comenzó todo lo que sería este capitulo de extra-larga duración.

¿QUÉ PASO DESPUÉS?"

CAPITULO EXTRA 1: "La noche de bodas"

Mary salió del hotel peleando con su vestido blanco, el que casi le cuesta la vida saliendo del ascensor, (se le quedó enganchado y casi cae), Hyde claro, no estaba para más, la tomó del brazo y le sonrió con esa cara de niño bueno, aunque luego la desfiguró, y Mary se asustó demasiado.  
-¿Qué me vez?  
-Estoy pensando...  
-¿En qué?  
-Ni te imaginas...  
-¿En la noche?  
-Jeje...

"LOS MOMENTOS DE ANGUSTIA DE HYDE"

Al mirar a su esposa, comenzó a recordar todos esos momentos angustiantes de lo que fue el antes del matrimonio y la celebración. Esos días marcados por los nervios que comprimían su corazón de tal manera que tenía que usar un inhalador, para poder recobrar el aliento. ¡Que días aquellos en los cuales miraba los canales subidos de tonos y se imaginaba que haría con ella!... esos en los cuales se subía a la cama y preparaba su diálogo, sus palabras, las poses y hasta el desnudo que no sería para nada artístico...y así comenzaba...este review de Hyde...

(A cuatro días del plan cero)

-Sí, señorita... este soy yo, en cuerpo y alma, para usted... así que prepárese porque la haré... mmm... no... no, no es así... veamos...  
Hyde se subió a la cama y se desabrochó la camisa negra humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua que parecía saborearse el dulce sabor de la victoria.  
-¡Mujer! ¡Aguántate!... no... así tampoco, suena muy brusco... veamos...

Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y sonrió.

-Aquí estoy, hazme tuyo... -Dijo y se largó a reír como nunca antes, luego volvió a lo serio, se miró en el espejo, e hizo un movimiento de cabeza que le dio risa.-En la noche de bodas, moriremos... tenlo por seguro amor mío, esa noche te mataré... me volveré un asesino... jeje... y como dijo Tetsu ayer... "le daré su merecido"

Después se vio con Ken en el centro de Tokio, no tenia idea para que era la junta privada, pero cuando este le llevó a una tienda especializada frunció el ceño y rió.  
-¿Quieres que la mate de verdad?  
-¿Por qué no?  
-No voy a hacer de masoquista con ella... se supone que somos tiernos al amarnos...  
-Cómo voy a saberlo, pero piensa... si compras esas cosas te irá bien...  
-¿Habla el experto?  
-Habla el... experto, si, él habla... ¡Pero amigo mío!-Le dijo tomándolo de los hombros.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-¿Quieres que sea especial?  
-Sí...  
-Entonces... compra esas cosas, ¡vamos!

Ken lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a entrar a la tienda en que no se especificaba nada de nada. ¿Qué comprarían exactamente?  
-¿Ropa interior de leopardo? ¿Estás loco?  
-Sí, pruébatelos...  
-¡Ah! Tú estás loco, ¡como se te ocurre que voy a presentarme en mi noche con ella en esta pinta!  
-Yo sólo decía... quiero ayudarte...  
-Mejor... acompáñame a probar el traje de novio, ya que estamos aquí.  
-¡Buena idea! Quiero verte arruinar la vida que llevas... jeje estás perdido.

Fueron a donde acordó Hyde. Lo más complicado que recordaba en el tiempo presente fue cuando iban de regreso a sus casas. Mary dobló en una esquina e iba con Nalene, y llevaban algunas cosas que Hyde no tenía porque ver.  
-¡Lencería! - Gritó Ken entusiasmado.- ¡Tu novia compro ropa interior!  
-Cállate... se ve muy linda hoy... -Suspiró agitado.- ¡¡No hallo la hora de estar casado con ella!!  
-¡Cálmate!  
-Me calmo, ¡pero ella es demasiado perfecta para mí! Osea... no es tanto, pero la amo demasiado, y mírame, he estado como una semana pensando en como la voy amar cuando llegue el momento de ponerse a trabajar en la lujuria.-Dijo afirmándose al barandal de una vereda, cerca de los semáforos de la vía.-Pienso todas las noches en eso... ¡y me da una calor!  
-¿A si que te da calor?-Preguntó alguien con voz femenina y muy conocida a sus espaldas.-Con que en esas hydecito.-Le dijo pasando su mano por su espalda, y besándole el cuello, muy coquetamente.  
-Sí, me dio calor... Mary...-Dijo volteando hacia ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-Mírenlo, me voy... quedan tres días para nuestra boda, así que prepárate, te veo hasta entonces, chao.  
-¿Chao? ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Ken.  
-Es una despedida informal en Chile... según sé... ¿No se ve linda jugando a la sexy?-Preguntó viéndola desaparecer entre un tumulto de gente.  
-UU!

(A dos días para el final de todo)

-¡No! No puedo creerlo, ¡maldito cierre! ¡Maldito cierre! ¡Tengo que ir al ensayo y te quedas trabado en mi ropa interior! ¡Maldito!  
El teléfono suena en ese mismo momento, pero estaba demasiado lejos de las manos que se ocupaban de cerrar una cremallera.  
-¡Maldito teléfono! ¡Me hiciste romper el cierre! ¡Maldito teléfono!-Gritó corriendo a él.- ¡¿Qué quiere?!-Dijo enojado.-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Marita, Hola n-n, disculpa el tono, es que tengo problemas aquí y la llamada me hizo mal, pero no te preocupes, me subió... digo, él animo, si, se subió el animo

(A un día de la noche predilecta)

-Dicen que por los nervios a veces... pasa que... no funciona...-Dice mirando el suelo.  
-¿No funciona qué?-Pregunta Tetsu divertido por su estado.  
-Eso... no funciona eso.  
-¿Y qué es eso?-Preguntó Yukihiro.  
-El... mm... eso...  
-Diablos, Haido esta tratando de decir que con los nervios se le atrofio el bulto!-Dijo Ken exasperado.  
-¿Que no te funciona?-Pregunto Yukihiro.-Jaja...que divertido.  
-¿Ya probaste?  
-No...  
-Déjanos ver.-Rió Ken.  
-¡No! Esta perfecto, solo tengo miedo que llegando el día no funcione por los nervios...-Dijo cubriéndose con una almohada.  
-Jajaja, si lo entrenas bien resultará perfecto...-Dijo Tetsu maliciosamente.

(A un día de lo mejor)

-¡Por favor, mírame si existes Dios, no quiero pasar vergüenza el día de mi boda! Quiero responderle a mi esposa, como lo que soy, un hombre sexy y genial, por favor, dame la habilidad y la temperatura adecuada, ¿Te parece? Bien, confío en ti.

--FIN DE SUS RECUERDOS ANGUSTIANTES--

Mary lo miró con seriedad tratando de empujar a su esposo, fuera de su vestido, porque hace muchos minutos que lo estaba pisando y no le hacia caso, y claro, haciendo esos recuerdos era obvio que no se movería. Pero al volver al tiempo presente, Hyde la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y clavo sus ojos al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ambos se veían nerviosos, sin saber que hacer en ese minuto, el vehículo los esperaba pacientemente y no sabían que decirse antes de partir al hotel que resguardaría sus sueños mientras la oscuridad cubría el cielo.  
-¿Estas lista?-Preguntó Hyde alzando por fin la mirada.  
-Sí, lista.  
-Vamos entonces...

Hyde parecía haber sido poseído por la más detestable seriedad contradictoria. Sujetaba la mano de Mary con fuerza, aun dentro del vehículo camino al hotel, ubicado a una hora y media de donde estaban. No se decían absolutamente nada, como si después de todo lo pasado en sus vidas la magia estaba perdida.

-Hemos llegado.-Anunció el chofer después de viajar por mas de una hora.

Un gran edificio color crema los esperaba. Abrió un recibidor la puerta y la bella novia salió del vehículo para admirar los quince pisos.  
-Este hotel es de cuatro estrellas, quería el de cinco, pero no me gusto...-Dijo Hyde respirando hondamente el viento fresco de la media noche.  
-Esta bien, además nos iremos mañana ¿O no?  
-De luna de miel, lo perfecto.-Sonrió Hyde recordando sus angustiosas horas de no sueños días antes.  
-Señores, déjenme felicitarlos por su matrimonio, estamos encantarlos de recibirlos.-Saludo uno de los servidores del hotel.  
-Muchas gracias, las maletas están en el porta equipajes, nos iremos mañana por la tarde.  
-Estamos enterados, pero pasen, esta todo listo, les entregare las llaves de su habitación.

Cuando las llaves fueron entregadas en las manos temblorosas de Hyde, comenzó la agotadora jornada de trabajo humanitario del esposo. Mary lo miraba muy inquieta, levantando una ceja y arrugando su vestido con ambas manos, mientras él la encaminaba hacia el ascensor solitario para los huéspedes.  
No quería preguntarle a su amado esposo que le ocurría. Estaba temiendo su arrepentimiento ante el "Sí" de la iglesia. Pero bastaba con verle la cara para darse cuenta de que algo le preocupaba y era importante.  
Hyde trataba de disimular esa angustia que Mary trataba de comprender. Cómo contarle que su preocupación se debía a lo que tendría que entregarle esa noche. Como si nunca hubiese hecho tal cosa con una mujer, y con ella. Parecía un niño, pero no lo era, o tal vez sí, en esa manera peculiar de preocuparse por cosas que obviamente tendrían que resultarle, sin inconvenientes aparte de gritos más exagerados que la primera vez, era lo único que tendría que preocuparle.  
Cuánto hubiese querido que la parte animal de su ahora esposo entrara en acción en medio del ascensor, pero no, él se mantenía inmóvil mirando el tablero de números y con las manos en los bolsillos, muy indiferente y reflexivo, ¿A caso estaba arrepentido del matrimonio?  
-Hyde...-Antes de que él le pusiera atención, la puerta se abrió en el piso correspondiente y sus corazones se descontrolaron apresuradamente.  
-Mary...quiero decirte algo antes de que entremos por esa puerta.-Le dijo Hyde mirando el suelo.  
-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto asustada.  
-Te amo demasiado, y esto no me había pasado jamás...  
-¿Qué cosa? Dime...  
-Bueno...que...-Hyde la miró de pies a cabeza y recordó todo lo que debía hacer un nombre, mientras ella esperaba de brazos cruzados sus palabras.-Estoy nervioso, pero vi por tres noches seguidas el canal para adultos, así que prepárate, porque definitivamente morirás esta noche bajo mi cuerpo.-Le dijo al oído respirando con suavidad, susurrando de forma seductora.  
-Hyde...  
-Vamos, no hay limites esta noche...-Le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y dirigiéndose a la habitación que les correspondía.  
Las maletas ya estaban en la entrada. Hyde había abierto la puerta con dificultad, tratando de que la novia no cayera de sus brazos, logrando el reto perfecto, hasta llegar a la cama en blanco, en la que recostó a su amor mismo, respirando en su cuello, y dejando se caer sobre su cuerpo, con las ganas horribles de devorarla como un lobo hambriento.

-Estaba preocupado...-Pensó Hyde.-Pero estoy con ella y ya creo que desespero, todo fue una tontería, una tontería.-Dijo lamiendo aquellos labios brillantes con fervor, y mordiendo en continuidad cada uno, gimiendo en forma suave, tratando de que sus manos bajaran por el vestido hasta estar por debajo y hacer de las suyas.  
Mary escalo por la cama para encender unas velas, mientras que Hyde apagaba la luz de la habitación, quedándose frente a ella, esperando que le viera. Con un control remoto en las manos sonrió despiadado y dirigió las palabras de la noche antes del espectáculo.  
-Una vez dijiste que te gustaría que te hiciera mía en medio de la música...  
-¿Yo? No te lo dije, fue a Nalene...aaaaaaaaaa...Que amiga tengo.  
-Para dar en el gusto al ser amado hay que descubrir lo que quiere, eso me dijeron.-Dijo cerrándole un ojo, pasando el control remoto por su boca y su pecho muy sensualmente junto a la radio.  
-Entonces estoy en desventaja...  
-¿Por lo que quieres?-  
-Sí, además porque realmente no puedo entenderte del todo.-Le dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo por la cintura con fuerza.  
-¿Qué no puedes entender de mí?  
-Tus constantes preocupaciones de la vida...  
-Eso no es problema...  
-Pensaba que quizás ya te habías arrepentido, estabas tan serio...-Dijo mirando su pecho.  
-¿Arrepentido? ¿De casarme contigo? ¡Mary, tu sabes que me pase unos buenos años tras de ti!-Le dijo tomándola de los brazos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-Nunca me arrepentiría, solo estaba preocupado por esto...por la noche...  
-¿Preocupado por la noche? Preguntó la joven en tono de burla.  
-Sí, ¿Qué tiene?  
-Jajaa... Hyde... no tienes porque preocuparte por esto, ya lo hemos hecho...  
-Una sola vez.-Agrego con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-Por lo tanto deberías estar como ese animal que me gusta en ti...-Dijo ella mordiendo su boca y deslizando sus manos hasta su chaqueta, la cual comenzó a desabotonar con rapidez, al ritmo de sus suspiros.  
-Eres... muy...-Le decía entre besos, y caricias que no cesaban ni con el agotamiento del día.  
Hyde no aguantaba ese calor sofocante que emergía de su cuerpo junto al de su novia, que abandonaba los blancos encajes del vestido, para quedarse poco a poco en aquella ropa intima que provocaba más tentación en su ahora llamado esposo.  
A medida que los besos se esparcían por sus cuerpos, la ropa de Hyde se desvanecía y perdía en la habitación. Ya no poseía límites, estaba completamente desnudo junto a su pareja, tendidos sobre una suave cama y entre escandalizados gemidos de media noche. Mary se preocupo por eso. Estaba bien que fuese su noche, pero hacer un tipo de escándalo que provocara la presencia de autoridades mayores. Antes de que Hyde comenzara su despiadado plan, alcanzo el control de la radio y la encendió, los preparativos estaba listos...obviamente Hyde tenía todo fríamente calculado. Su voz estaba en la radio, y era excitante para ambos.  
-Ese sujeto que canta me hace sentir bien-Dijo Mary apoyándose en la pared mientras su esposo iba al encuentro, tomándola de las caderas y apegándola a su cuerpo con los besos más apasionados y fogosos.  
-A mi me excita...  
-¿Eso no es malo?  
-No si eres tu mismo, osea yo...Te gusta...no lo niegues.  
-Siempre me he imaginado que ese cantante me ama toda la noche.-Respondió rodeando su cuello con los brazos.-Hazme lo mismo...  
-No, lo haré mejor.  
Comenzaron nuevamente a comerse a besos, Hyde se estaba desesperando, con una mano se afirmaba a la pared y con la otra tomaba a Mary de la cintura para seguir con sus besos sensuales. Afuera de toda su emoción, la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo lo más normal, exceptuando que Tetsu tomaba dos copas de champaña y ya estaba mareado y casi ebrio.  
-Mary será feliz con Hyde, pero seria mas feliz conmigo...-Decía a Nalene quien le miraba pacientemente.  
-¿Me dirás que te gusta Mary?  
-No, solo que Hyde es patético comparado conmigo que soy realmente mejor que él, lo echaré del grupo, por casarse.  
-Tetsu, no seas tonto, tienes a Kaori...  
-Na, Kaori no es mejor que Mary, mi amiga es mejor que todas ustedes...-Dijo pegándose cabezazos contra la mesa de mantel blanco, oculta tras las flores de la fiesta de la boda.  
-¿No crees que es demasiado?-Preguntó Ken lanzándole en la cabeza una botella con agua fresca que sacó del baño minutos antes especialmente para despertar a su amigo de la triste manía de sentirse idiota.  
-¿Porqué me haces esto?? ¡Ken, maldito!  
-Para que despiertes de una vez por todas...no seas ingenuo, a la hora que reclamas a Mary., no se cómo puedes ser tan estúpido.-Dijo sentándose junto a Nalene, guiñándole un ojo mientras comenzaba a fumar para molestar únicamente a la joven, que recibía con odio el humo que él lanzaba a su rostro.

Hyde recostó a Mary en la cama. La había despojado de toda su ropa, y acariciaba con cuidado cada parte que deseaba, sin restricciones, con suavidad y ternura que ella disfrutaba. Era para no pensar. Solo actuar y dejarse llevar, y Hyde...estaba siendo tan cuidadoso con ella que no veía un demonio, si no un ángel intentando ser malvado, y eso comenzó a fastidiarla después de estar más de media hora en lo mismo. ¿Pero cómo criticarle? Mejor había que ser ágil y atacar por su cuenta antes de quedarse dormida bajo su cuerpo.  
-Hyde...-Dijo entre gemidos mordiendo su cuello, acariciando su espalda y más abajo, comenzando a girar lentamente hasta tenerlo bajo su dominio.  
Él se asustó por la reacción. Mary estaba comenzando un juego que él no creería ver jamás, el miedo de ser patético llego de nuevo, esta reacción tenía que deberse a su nerviosismo, pues...era evidente que la hora pasaba y no intentaba nada.  
-Una vez fuiste más ágil.-Le dijo Mary con una sonrisa bajando con besos desde su boca hasta más debajo de su ombligo, donde se detuvo y continuo.  
-¿A que te refieres? No me respondas, ya sé.-Dijo entre sus gemidos de lobo indefenso bajo el dominio de una tigresa. - ¡Espera! ¡Se supone que yo soy el que ataca!-Dijo acalorándose aun más que antes.-Si lo que hiciste fue para provocarme...te felicito, ya no puedo más.  
Mary rió y se entregó nuevamente, esta vez su esposo había despertado del letargo y dejado en el suelo el nerviosismo de la primera noche como marido y mujer. Mantuvieron el deseo y las risas, cuando las se consumieron y la luz del sol se asomó por la ventana, cuando eso ocurrió Mary descansaba en el cuerpo de Hyde con los ojos cerrados, y las manos unidas, sonriendo feliz de que todo resultara como alguna vez llego a soñar


	91. Chapter 91

CAPITULO EXTRA 2: "¿Qué hago ahora?"

La fiesta había resultado ser un martirio para él, a pesar de que sus sentimientos no estuvieran tan confundidos, pero ver a Mary casándose con su mejor amigo era detestable, y no podía más que sentir envidia y ganas de estar en su lugar. Había peleado con Kaori Moshida hace unos días, antes del matrimonio, y persistía días después, cuando alguien le mencionó que su angustia y enfado era por culpa de su amiga Mary, la que ni siquiera estaba preocupada de lo que pensaran los demás.  
Cuando la fiesta terminó, se reunió con Ken y Nalene a la salida, Yukihiro se había ido por su parte con otros amigos, así que ellos estaban solos, y mas de alguno molestando a la pareja presente. Tetsu era el pobre que tenía que andar haciéndose el tonto para no sentirse mal en molestar a esos dos amigos que parecían querer pelear como el perro y el gato, o mejor dicho, el perro y la gatita, al fin, era igual.  
-Tengo un sueño terrible, creo que me recostare en esa banca...-Dijo Tetsu caminando somnoliento hacia la banca que veía borrosa a su paso.  
-Pero Tet-chan, vamos a dejarte a casa, duermes allá...-Le decía Nalene tironeándolo de la chaqueta de su terno oscuro.  
-¿Y por qué no me dejan?  
-No, ¡Vamos!-Dijo Ken tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a colocarse de pie para ir al vehículo de Nalene.  
-Esta bien, no me grites, no estoy ebrio, solo tengo sueño...No...Es mentira...¡estoy siendo devastado por este matrimonio!.-Dijo llorando ante sus dos amigos.-¡Me siento muy mal!  
-Está ebrio... -Dijeron Nalene y Ken juntos mirándose con preocupación.  
-¡¡Díganme porqué Mary se casó con Hyde!!  
-Bueno, porque se aman...-Respondió Nalene viéndolo llorar sin bromas.  
-Me siento triste, pero...no porque...no sea yo el novio, si no porque ¡¡soy un miserable que no puede tener a alguien como ella que te ama con todo su corazón!!  
-¿Y Kaori?-Pregunto Ken.  
-Ella ni siquiera vino conmigo ¿Que te dice eso? Estamos enojados, porque...no nos ponemos de acuerdo en nada.  
-Ella esta enojada porque lo único que haces es preocuparte de Mary y no de ella.-Explico Ken con suavidad.  
-¿Y qué me importa? No estoy mal por ella, Kaori me tiene sin cuidado.  
-Vamos a dejarte a casa, estas mal...  
Sentaron a Tetsu en el asiento trasero, y se fueron con calma hacia su casa. El pobre hombre pasado en copas de champaña y vino blanco, iba llorando y haciendo muecas en la ventana, al sentirse destrozado por aquella celebración de la noche.  
-¡Voy a despedir a Hyde del grupo!-Dijo de repente.  
-¿Qué?-Preguntó Ken volteando hacia él asustado.  
-¡Despediré a Hyde, no lo necesitamos, es basura, no sirve, esta viejo, y casado se pondrá deprimente!  
-Celoso, ¡eres celoso!  
-¡No estoy celoso! No es eso...  
-¿Entonces porque te pones así?  
-Si estuviese celoso, el matrimonio no se hubiera realizado.  
-Dinos entonces...  
-No, cállense de una vez y déjenme en casa, vayan luego a un motel y dejen de ser entrometidos!-Les dijo enojado cruzando los brazos.  
-Estas muy celoso... ¿Sabes? Creo que no lo aceptas porque te duele, ¿no?-Dijo Nalene deteniéndose por fin en la casa.  
-No, ¡adiós!-Dijo enojado, saliendo del vehículo, dando un portazo no muy sutil y entrando a su casa, para desaparecer de una vez de la vista de Ken y Nalene, quienes por su parte se miraron levantando lo hombros.  
-¡Malditos! ¡Son unos entrometidos! ¡No tiene porque meterse en lo que me pasa! ¡Si no estoy celoso! No estoy celoso de Hyde , no, no, no... no me gusta Mary, es mi amiga... ¿Por qué demonios sacan esas conclusiones? ¡¿Qué razones les doy yo?! Mejor iré a jugar...  
Tetsu lo hizo. Paso toda la noche tratando de terminar un video juego de carreras de auto. Comiendo plátano, tomando sake, y...cuando la carrera la perdió por décima vez a las cuatro de la mañana le dieron unas ganas tremendas de probar lo que hace muchos años no había querido hacer, y con chaqueta en manos salió de su casa, camino a un minimarket  
-Lala... Doihashiro va a morir... lalala...lo mataran... antes de con Mary... mmm... jaja... estoy mareado... ¡uf! ¡Que horror!-Cantaba en un tono demasiado sarcástico, intentando sacar de su cuerpo ese sentimiento extraño de desconcierto.  
Entro a la primera tienda que encontró abierta en la cuadra que rodeaba su casa. Tomó un canasto de compras que le aguardaba al lado de la caja y comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos, pensando en lo miserable que era en la noche por un matrimonio que no debía más que emocionarle, de forma positiva, no tan negativa como para detenerlo frente a la caja y pedir una cajetilla de cigarros.  
-Imitare a esos tipos...no se ni como se fuman estas porquerías, pero bueno...algo haremos.-Decía saliendo del mini market, con una bolsa de comida chatarra y agua mineral.  
-Ey!, ¿Nos das un cigarro?-Interrumpió una voz muy ronca a su s espaldas.  
-¡No!-Contesto automáticamente viendo a dos tipos muy robustos en frente de él.  
-Danos...-Exigieron con rostros desfigurados.  
-¡Disculpen, compren los suyos!- Dijo pasado por el lado, y sintiendo como la mano de uno de ellos lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia él.  
-¡No estoy con ánimos de seguirles el juego!  
-¿Por qué no muchachito?-Pregunto uno de ellos riendo.  
-¡Mis mejores amigos se casaron! ¡No estoy con ánimos de pelear con ustedes porque me siento mal!-Grito enojado, haciendo que le soltaran de inmediato.  
-¡Cálmate!!  
-¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Mi novia termino conmigo porque estaba preocupado por Mary! ¡Y ahora estoy mal! ¡Me siento mal!-Decía en medio de la calle a gritos.  
-¿Mal?-Preguntó uno de ellos con una ceja levantada, sin entender lo que le pasaba a aquel delgado e histérico hombre.  
-Es que... la quiero mucho... Y no me gusto la idea de que... ¡terminara feliz con él!  
-¿Estabas enamorado?-Preguntó poniendo su mano en su hombro.  
-No lo estoy...-Respondió molesto.-Pero...siento algo por ella, me siento mal al verla ahora casada con mi amigo, me siento mal...no lo se, la quiero mucho, y por culpa de ella, mi novia me dejo.  
Tetsu se sentó en la acera, con los hombres que querían quitarle sus cigarros y que ahora parecían sus amigos, compartiendo los cigarros a plena madrugada, contando de la vida.  
-Kaori debe odiarme... ¡y yo la quiero!  
-¿Y ella es bonita?  
-Si, es linda, pero mi Mary lo es aun más... ella no es japonesa, es americana, mejor dicho, latinoamericana, es preciosa, y es mi amiga, y se caso con mi amigo...  
-No entendemos, ¿Lo enciendo?  
-No fumo... -Respondió negándose al encendedor.  
-¿Y para que compraste los cigarros?  
-No lo sé... no fumo, fue por idiota... Quédense con la cajetilla.  
-Ok.  
-¿Sabes muchacho?  
-¿Qué?  
-Tu problema es que no tienes idea de que sientes en realidad, ponte a pensar mejor en que sientes por cada una de las chicas y elige a la que realmente te llena el corazón, y no solo te da amistad.  
-A las dos las quiero mucho...pero...creo que a Kaori la necesito como pareja...me da eso que se llama "pelea".-Tetsu se puso de pie respirando un poco mas tranquilo.-Bueno muchachos, gracias por su tiempo, regresare a casa, tengo un video juego que seguir.  
-Cuídate, y piénsalo bien.  
-Si, gracias.  
Lo que sería una pelea callejera, terminó siendo una conversación adecuada que puso sobre la mesa los pensamientos que en realidad necesitaba aclarar. Llego a su casa con ganas de llorar, pero no podía angustiarse. El teléfono tenia mensajes, ¿Quién sería?  
-Hi, Tetsu, me dijeron que...estabas un poco mal... llámame, tenemos que conversar lo antes posible. ..  
Era la voz de Kaori, la persona en la cual había pensado unos momentos. Lo único que quedaba era llamarla y aceptar que algo quería de ella.  
-Kaori...  
-Tetsu, ¿Qué te sucede?  
-Me siento un poco mal.  
-¿Por qué? Ah, no me digas.  
-Puede que sea eso, no lo sé, pero me siento solo... ¿Puedes venir a verme? ¿Me perdonas?  
-Claro que voy, pero...no se si te perdonaría, me has hecho daño.  
-Ven, lo arreglamos...es temprano, ya madrugue...  
-Y yo pensando en ti...  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, pensaba en como asesinar al hombre que me hace daño con sus tonterías.  
-Lo siento.  
-Voy en camino, bye.  
-Bye.  
Cuando se sintió con ganas de sonreír se dio cuenta de que su casa era un desastre. Todo estaba revuelto, nada en su lugar y olía a alcohol y a corriente. Si Kaori lo veía en esas condiciones...aunque...Kaori ya había visto ese desorden, no había a que temerle entonces, ella siempre estuvo en medio del desorden, sonriéndole y lanzando algunas bromitas de mal gusto que terminaban con besos largos y abrazos pegajosos. Cuando estaba suspirando por esos recuerdos tan hermosos de su vida, el timbre comenzó a sonar con algo de apuro, y cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró nuevamente con ese rostro que soportaba sus niñerías y sus hábitos raros.  
-Buenos días, quiero escuchar de tu parte todos tus arrepentimientos, comienza.-Dijo sentándose frente a él con una mano bajo el mentón.  
-Mi arrepentimiento numero uno: Nunca debí terminar contigo.  
-Buen comienzo.  
-Porque te quiero mucho.  
-No es suficiente.  
-Arrepiento numero dos: Debí matar a Hyde antes de la boda...  
-Volvemos a lo mismo.-Dijo suspirando y mirándole con un poco de molestia.  
-Arrepentimiento numero 3: Debí aclarar antes lo que sentía por Mary y por ti, porque lo único que he hecho es ser un idiota.  
-Buen detalle, desde que Mary se vino a Japón, lo único que te preocupa es ella, como si fuese una niña, ¡y no es tan niña! Solo es unos pocos años menor que yo...  
-Pero...hace poco hable con unos...amigos...y me hicieron entender una cosa pequeña...Mary me ha dado amistad, siempre me ha tratado como un buen amigo, y yo trato de defenderla y cuidarla de todo, aunque no me resulte mucho, pero tu... siempre has estado a mi lado queriéndome como pareja, besándome de esa forma que me enloquece, y solo puedo decirte algo ahora...Te necesito a mi lado...  
-Pero sigues con esos sentimientos de celos con Mary, no creo que arregles por una claridad de mente lo que te pasa con ella...no te perdonare mientras eso continué.  
-¡Pero es que no puedo cambiarlo!  
-¿La amas o no?  
-Te dije que no... estoy tratando de decirte que no... ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Yo no la amo...  
-¿Seguro?  
-¿Qué hago para convencerte?  
-Cuando tus amiguitos se vayan de luna de miel...iras donde Mary y conmigo, le dirás que sea muy feliz, y que tenga muchos hijos  
-¿Eso?  
-Sí, eso  
-Si no lo haces, sabré que en verdad me estas engañando y la quieres mas que como amigos.  
-Eso es...malo de tu parte.  
-Quiero estar segura... ¿Cuándo se van?  
-Mañana en la tarde.  
-Bien, hablamos entonces.  
-¡Espera!-Le dijo tomando su mano y acercándola para abrazar su cuerpo con sus brazos.-Ya te darás cuenta.  
-Espero que de lo bueno...nos vemos.  
-Lo será...eso espero.../


	92. Chapter 92

CAPITULO EXTRA 3: "Entre peleas y besos"

Cuando dejaron a Tetsu en su casa. Ambos se preocuparon. Se miraban con caras desconcertadas intentando no perder la paciencia y correr a vigilarlo. Eran los únicos que parecían estar preocupados por su comportamiento tan tonto, pero claro, por culpa de esto, su pelea había quedado en nada, y a mitad de camino, se acordaron.  
-¿Y que haces en mi vehículo?-Pregunto Nalene mirándolo enojada.  
-Te acompaño a tu casa... ¿Qué más?  
-Nadie te lo pidió. Baja ahora mismo.-Contesto enojada, frenando en seco, para que Ken de una vez por todas dejara de molestarlo.  
-¿Te das cuenta? Fuiste conmigo amable cuando Tetsu estaba mal, te comportaste como una señorita toda la noche ¿y ahora me hechas así porque si de tu vehículo?  
-Claro, es mi vehículo.-Rió sagazmente.-Ahora bájate y toma un Taxi.  
-No me bajare, lo siento.  
-¿Y por qué no?  
-Mira, Nalene, hemos peleado mucho, es hora de que conversemos, y en tu casa...  
-¿En mi casa porque?  
-Esta más cerca.

-Es la ultima oportunidad, Hyde y Mary se casaron, arreglaron todo, ¿Por qué no nosotros?  
-¿Por qué no somos ellos?  
-Tetsu esta sufriendo por no arreglar sus problemas...es hora de que nosotros demos un paso firme y hablemos.  
-Pero no en mi casa.  
-¿En la mía?  
-¿Crees que estoy loca? ¡Mira la hora que es!  
-¿Y? Aguantamos la fiesta...debemos hablar.-Insistía Ken mirando hacia delante.  
-Ahora no.  
-Eres muy pesada, hasta tu amiga Mokuren era más amistosa.  
-Hablando de ella... ¿En que estará?  
-Quizás lo sepamos mas tarde, en las noticias "Joven se suicido por boda del hombre que amaba con su mejor amiga"  
-¡No bromees! ¡Estúpido Infeliz, eres de lo peor!-Le dijo pegándole en el brazo.  
-Eso dolió, peor me gusto.  
-Te dejaré en esa esquina, puedes tomar un taxi e irte a tu casa, yo ya no te llevaré!  
-Que antipática...ya déjame entonces que no quiero contaminarme con tu malhumor, así jamás te casarás, y conmigo menos porque me gustan las mujeres mas divertidas, porque yo soy divertido, y..  
-Ya cállate Ken!  
-¿Te dije que me caías mal?  
-Lo saque por deducción, y para que entiendas una cosa...los payasos como tú solo me dan pena, bájate!  
-De todas maneras, te gusto!-Le respondió besándola en la mejilla y bajando del vehículo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.  
-Maldito payaso! No me gustas!-Dijo furiosa a punto de partir y dejarlo...pero..¿Sabes? Quizás tengas razón, puedes gustarme, porque...-Nalene bajo del vehículo. Ya había amanecido y eran los únicos en toda la cuadra, de pie y discutiendo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Que te pasa ahora?  
-Quizás me gustarías, si cambiaras esa cara de idiota, los ojos que miran como desorbitados, esa ropa tan gay, y esa manía por seducir mujeres y reírte de ellas, si cambiaras eso..quizás...solo QUIZAS, me gustarías.  
-Oh, tú me gustas así de agresiva, te vez linda y graciosa.  
-Y qué me importa!  
-No cambiare nada de mi por ti, que te quede claro...  
-No te lo estoy pidiendo, no me agradas en lo absoluto!  
-Bueno, como digas, no peleo más con una fotógrafa como tú, que no se decide en querer de una vez por todas a un hombre como yo.-Le dijo en tono de burla y encendiendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios.  
-¿Qué te crees enfermo mental?!-Le pregunto con las manos en las caderas.-Tu no eres maravilloso, para nada, no daría ni una pisca de sal por ti, ni siquiera una palabra!  
-Pero si solo necesito un beso!-Le dijo tomándola de la cintura con rapidez, y besando sus labios entre el humo del cigarro que provoco solo la tos de su doncella enfadada.  
-Eres un asqueroso!  
-Y tu besas bien, ¿Lo sabias?  
-Estúpido.-Le grito entre dientes, caminando hacia su auto.  
-Espera, Nalene!  
Ken la detuvo con un apretón de manos que causo su acercamiento brusco, para tener su boca junto a su oído, y comenzar a hablar de una forma poética, casi mágica, sacada de alguna canción de amor.  
-A veces quiero parecer un desconsiderado contigo, pero no puedo, solo quiero verte enfadar, porque de esa manera puedo sentirme cerca de ti, ya que no puedes soportarme tan dulcemente, como a Tetsu.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-De que si fuese como Tetsu o Hyde, estarías en mis manos.  
-¿Y porque?  
-Porque ellos son considerados, yo no.  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver, me voy, adiós!, Hasta nunca!  
-Hasta más tarde, preciosa!  
-Estúpido!  
Nalene subió a su vehículo y desapareció como rayo en la calle solitaria a eso de las seis de la mañana con unos cuantos minutos. Ken, por su parte se quedo fumando cerca de la acera, contemplando el paisaje desolador y recibiendo el frió aire de la mañana...y con todo, no podía hacer más que sonreír.  
Ellos nunca legaban a un acuerdo, pero que más remedio tenían si ambos eran unos tercos de lo peor que se dedicaban a demostrar sus intereses sentimentales a través de los gritos y malas palabras, aunque con los demás fueran los más pacíficos del mundo.  
-Mary se va mañana...tendré que verlo ahí, maldito infeliz...¿Porqué Mary es la única que tiene que pasarlo bien?!  
Ken se quedo esperando a que pasara un taxi, tomando el primero en cruzar frente a él y camino, no a su casa, si no que derecho a la de Nalene; parecía ser que estaba convencido de que molestar a Nalene era demostrar que le interesaba tanto como para no dejarla jamás.  
-Déjeme en ese condominio.  
-Si Sr.  
Como todo un desconsiderado delincuente, con cigarro en la boca, y ese andar que hacia temblar el camino, se dirigió a la casa de Nalene, sin problema alguno, porque ya lo ubicaban; tenia el acceso libre a sus dependencias, y eso la asusto.  
-¡Que haces en mi casa? Son las siete de la mañana y tú estas en mi casa! ¿Porqué?  
-Porque tenemos que hablar.-Dio entrando a la casa sin su autorización.  
-Pero si ya hablamos, creí que todo estaba claro.  
-No, me falto decirte una cosa muy importante en medio de todo este enredo que tenemos porque me odias.  
-Habla.  
-Tú me gustas.  
-¡Que?  
-Me gustas!  
-Mentiroso, solo vienes a molestarme.  
-Me gustas mucho, Nalene, por eso te molesto, porque me gustas y no se de que otra forma tratar a alguien que desde el comienzo me trato como un insecto!  
-Eres un insecto.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Vete de mi casa, y ve con tus delirios a otro lado.-Le grito abriendo la puerta para que saliera y no molestara con sus absurdas palabras a esas horas de la mañana, somnoliento y con una seriedad que asustaba.  
-Estoy hablando en serio. Pase toda la fiesta pensando en como decírtelo.-Dijo sentándose en el sofá de dos cuerpos, dejando su cigarro en un cenicero habilitado en la mesa de centro.  
-No puedo creerte, estas loco, mejor vete.  
-¿Por qué no puedes creerme? Siempre te lo he dicho, me paso los días insistiendo, y robándote besos...¿Por qué no me crees?  
-Con el matrimonio de nuestros amigos, te volviste raro.  
-¿Me puedes dar una esperanza?  
-No.-Respondió sonrojándose y sonriendo como si nunca estuviese enojada con él.  
-¿Esa sonrisa me gusto.  
- No me compliques, mejor vete.  
-No...dime que pensaras en mi propuesta.  
-¿Qué propuesta?  
-De que saldrás conmigo a cenar, cuando los recién casados se vayan, mañana...  
-Bueno..yo..  
-Entonces hasta mañana.  
-Pero...  
-Bye, un beso, y cuídate, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto...  
-Ken!  
-Ese es mi nombre, bye!  
-TT pero Ken.!/


	93. Chapter 93

CAPITULO EXTRA 4: "Nos descubrirán!"

Llego el día tan esperado por todos. El vuelo saldría a las once de la mañana desde el aeropuerto de Tokio, hacia la hermosa ciudad de Venecia, lugar en donde los novios pretendían pasar cuatro románticos días a solas; en lo que seria un mes de luna de miel, lejos del tenso trabajo y de todos los que le rodeaban, y que a fin de cuentas los perturbaban.  
-¿Y Hyde?-Preguntó Mary con un aire cálido de esposa responsable y preocupada.-¿Dónde diablos se metió ese estúpido! Sabe que me pone nerviosa el atraso!  
-Ya viene..no puede pararse del baño! Jeje..-Reía Tetsu desde la puerta del baño de hombres.  
-Le dije que no comiera por la noche..es un goloso....-Dijo cruzando los brazos en señal de molestia.-Amiga..¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto mirando a Nalene que miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia Ken.  
-Nada.  
Mary se desesperaba. Eran las diez de la mañana con treinta minutos y Hyde recién salía del baño, con una pinta demasiado seductora que hacia a Mary temblar al recordar aquellos juegos nocturnos en apenas dos días de casados.  
-Bueno, amada mía, estoy listo, ya puedo sentirme mejor...Mi estomago duele.  
-Haido, Haido, eres muy malo, ya vamos, nos esperan es la sala de embarque.  
-Ok! No me tires de mi manita! Duele!  
-No grites!-Le decía caminando al lado de Nalene, Ken y Tetsu, que solo se reían de ellos por alborotados que resultaban ser a esas alturas de la vida.  
En la sala de embarque les esperaban algunos familiares. Los padres de Mary parecían contentos, y emocionados por la partida de su hija junto al galante y aniñado cantante Japonés que solo sonreía y besaba en la mejilla a su esposa, sin soltar su mano, y si lo hacia....era para averiguar que escondía bajo la ropa.  
-Mary, necesito hablar contigo.-Dijo Tetsu tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a unos metros de todo el publico.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas, si no, no estaré tranquilo conmigo mismo.  
-Habla, yo te escucho.  
-Bueno, termine con Kaori hace unas semanas, eso lo sabias...  
-Si, lo sospechaba, pero ¿Por qué?  
-Por...ti...era por ti.  
-¿Por mi?  
-Tu sabes que te quiero mucho, y siempre he estado detrás de ti, ayudándote en todo, hasta que me confundí y creí que te quería de otra forma, inclusive...llegue a pensar en matar a Hyde por estar contigo y a Gackt por molestarte.  
-Pero Tetsu.  
-Escucha, después de tu boda...volví con Kaori...  
-¿Ah?  
-Sí, porque me di cuenta de que solo te quiero mucho como amiga, y eso nunca cambiara...así que me acosté con Kaori y retornamos a nuestro noviazgo, pero ahora será ala luz del sol, así que si se puede nos casamos, algún día.  
-Tetsu, eso es bueno, aunque con la rapidez que lo contaste, apenas procese la información.-Le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo en la mejilla.  
-Espero que tengas varias Mary pequeñas y varios Hydecitos molestosos con tu esposo y amigo mío...  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Hyde te espera, y se esta desesperando, míralo.

Hyde los miraba muy enojado, con las manos en la cadera, tratando de no hacer un escándalo.  
Tetsu siempre andaba con ella como si fuese su novio, eso le molestaría aun más si no fueran amigos, y no tuviesen esa confianza entre ellos, como para arreglar todo en una ardua discusión grupal.  
Después de entregar todo su equipaje comenzaron a despedirse de los amigos y familia, con las manos unidas, y con unas sonrisas que denotaba que la vida para ellos comenzaba de una forma muy distinta y llenos de sentimientos construidos y fuertes, ante cualquier eventual hecho para destruirlos como en el pasado.  
-Bueno...debemos irnos.-Anuncio Mary abrazando a sus padres.-Fue un gusto estar con ustedes en nuestra boda, y espero que no hagan maldades durante el mes que estaremos fuera.  
-Si, Mary dice bien, no hagan maldades, sobre todo los del grupo L'arc-en-ciel  
-Ya! No nos mires así!-Dijo Tetsu apartándose de inmediato.  
-Amiga, mucha suerte y que disfrutes de ese bombón que tienes a tu lado, no lo dejes o se puede perder.  
-Claro que no lo dejaré, y tú, acepta a Ken, no es malo, dentro de todo...no es malo, y te quiere, aunque se un poco...  
-¿Y quien te dijo...  
-Solo trata de aceptarlo, para probar, no pierdes nada.  
Nalene se quedo pensativa mientras los recién casados hacían señas con sus manos desocupadas, desapareciendo en el pasillo directo hacia su vuelo.  
Comenzaba entonces lo que seria un mes de aventuras., una luna de miel llena de suspensos abiertos a la imaginación, y claro, con Hyde a la vista , estaba claro que "TODO " podría pasar.

Desde que subieron al avión, Hyde no hizo más que molestarla. La descripción especifica a molestar por parte de él se resumía en: Perder su mano entre la espalda de Mary, hacerle cosquillas con el roce y darle besos en el cuello, que recibía entre medio, algunos golpecitos en las mejillas y las miradas de todos los pasajeros del avión. Pero todo era para pasar bien las horas de vuelo.  
Eran ambos la pareja de oro del vuelo, al los que todos admiraban por lo acaramelados que se ponían mientras veían películas de romance y acción. Risitas cómplices iban y venían mientras se corrían mano, en un tipo de juego de habilidad manual, que ganaba por adelantado...Hyde.  
Su mano se desvió de su rumbo, comenzaba a bajar por su cadera alcanzable, hasta sus piernas. Mary lo miraba pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, pero estaba decidido, su mano comenzó a bajar deteniéndose en sus muslos, y ella rió con fuerza, abrazándolo de una forma que hizo que hasta las azafatas les miraran.  
-No sigas! Nos están viendo..-Murmuro en su oído, terminando por morder suavemente su oreja.  
-Eso altera mi organismo, solo quiero hacerte el amor en frente de todos..-Le dijo mordiendo su hombro, y escabullendo su mano por el pantalón de su esposa, haciéndola reír por el recorrido tan extraño que él estaba forjando.-No sabes cuanto quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo.  
-Espérate hasta que lleguemos a tierra firme.  
-No! Falta mucho aun, quiero hacerlo ahora.-Le decía bajando aun más hasta hacerla gemir entre risas.  
-No sigas, me estas provocando!  
-Eso deseo...deja bajarte el pantalón..  
-No! Ni loca! Deja de molestar! Nos miran!  
-Si sigues gritando, obvio que nos miraran, pero si te quedas quieta y me dejas...no se darán cuenta.  
-Claro, como si fueses muy tranquilo.  
-Mira..una ve vi una película donde lo hacían en un avión...y nadie los descubrió.  
-Hyde, era una película, nada más.  
-Pero podemos llevarlo a la realidad, o no?  
-Mm..  
-Ven!  
-¿a dónde?

Hyde la tomo de la mano y se la llevo al final del avión, entre los baños desocupados, en un lado donde no los verían, aunque algunos intentaban mirarlos para saber que iban a hacer.  
-Entremos...  
-¡Que?  
-Entremos al baño, vamos...No seas mala, si se que quieres que te haga cariño.  
-Pero Hyde! Nos descubrirán, sabes que no soy buena cometiendo fechorías como tú...  
-Pero se aprende con el tiempo, no seas mala, di que si.  
Besaba su cuello entre suspiros. Ni siquiera habían entrado al baño, y Hyde ya estaba tratando de despojarse de algo de ropa. Sus manos traviesas estaban bajando un poco el cierre del pantalón de su amada, que golpeaba su espalda, suspirando delicadamente, y procurando no ser un arma para que él se desesperara el doble.  
Cómo resistirse ahora al hombre de su vida, unido sagradamente en matrimonio. No valía la pena negársele, pero tenia miedo de que les descubrieran, en plena emoción del deseo.  
-Hyde...me haces cosquillas, no sigas..  
-Oh, Oh..  
-¡Que?  
-Jeje, me apreté con el cierre...  
-¿Te hago cariño?  
-Claro que si, hazlo...juguemos...  
No muchos estaban al pendiente, pero se notaba el interés que había en lo que hacia esta pareja, detrás delas cortinas, junto a los baños, a veces riendo, en otras...gimiendo un poco.  
-No, no hagas eso!.Le dijo Mary asustada.  
-¿Por qué no? Ya estamos en eso, solo cierra la boca y aguanta.  
-Claro, claro, ni loca, esconde eso y vamos a los asientos.-Le dijo quitándose un poco para que Hyde se riera mirando "eso"  
-¿Lo dejaras así? Si esta animado..  
Mary se arreglo y entro al baño dejándolo solo con su "eso" mirando perplejo, con ganas de jugar aun más, pero la dueña se había arrancado, no había mas que hacer....a..si había...seguir insistiendo.  
Cuando ella regreso a su asiento, Hyde esta recostado entre los dos, invitándola a sentarse a su lado, muy galante y depravado, con una mano en la cintura y la otra alcanzando la de esposa para sentarla a su lado.  
-No te quedas quieto.  
-¿Cómo quedarme quieto si mi...virilidad esta en alerta roja?  
-Jaja...no te cansas...ya tendremos tiempo al legar al hotel.  
-No aguantare tanto.-Le dijo abrazándola con fuerza y escabullendo una de sus manos por su abdomen hasta su pecho.  
-Si lo hubieses hecho antes, te juro que te hubiese matado.  
-Pero te hubiese gustado.  
-Quizás, pero primero te golpearía.  
-¿Gackt no te hizo esto?-Le pregunto divertido.  
-¡Que? Claro que no!  
-Pensé que si...  
-¿Quieres pelear conmigo en nuestro segundo día de casados?  
-No  
-¿Entonces?  
-Solo quería saber..porque a el no parecías negarle mucho.  
-Eres un celoso.  
-Como no lo voy a ser con esta hermosa joven a mi lado, tan indefensa.  
-No soy indefensa.  
-Para mi sí...lo eres..eres tan..linda..y haces que mi virilidad se corrompa con el deseo constante... No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de sacarme la ropa.  
-Ay, ¿Por qué es tan cálido mi esposo? Y eso que eres japonés, menos mal...-Dijo Mary mirando hacia el techo.  
-No tiene nada que ver, soy así por excelencia.  
-Jaja..ya duérmete...  
-Primero tengo que hacer dormir a mi bebe.  
-Cállate, duerme...y dile a tu víbora que se duerma luego..cuando lleguemos podrás usarla.  
-Esta bien, te cobrara la palabra.

La mitad del viaje fue hecho en los sueños. La pareja de recién casados solo durmió unas buenas horas hasta que la azafata les despertó para indicarles que aterrizarían en una hora y media. Ya cuando pudieron ver por la ventanilla sin ojos nublados, la ciudad de destino estaba a sus pies.  
Los tramites para la entrada al país era tediosa. Documentos, la visa, las maletas, la gente, los mareos, los choques, la sed, el hambre...el deseo...el deseo de un esposo que se acerco a su pareja y le dijo con voz suave: "Acompáñame al baño, necesito que veas algo"  
Mary no comprendió de inmediato, se preocupo, sin pensar en que lo que quería mostrarle Hyde, y no era más que su viborita animada tratando de escabullirse de un pantalón.  
-No se donde esta toda la gente, pero este baño es amplio.-Le dijo besando su cuello.  
-Nos pueden escuchar!  
-Da lo mismo, que venga la policía internacional, yo solo quiero hacerte el amor, aquí mismo...para que se lo contemos a nuestros hijos...y se rían de lo bestial que somos a veces.  
Hyde no se aguantaba. Sus maletas aun estaba girando en la sala de equipajes, sin apuro para nada. Con sus manos mas que tibias, comenzó a subirlas por la espalda de su pareja, tomando sus caderas para apegarla a su cuerpo. Con besos desesperados, comenzó a bajarle el cierre de su pantalón, estaba harto de que ella se negara, y como estaban solos, en un lugar que no conocían, la emoción les hacia aumentar la temperatura, y Mary ya no estaría en condiciones de decirle no, cuando tenia el espacio libre para que Hyde hiciera de las suyas.  
-Hyde..amor...¿Qué harás?  
-Espera...  
Hyde comenzó a forcejear con el cierre de su pantalón, siempre lo mismo en momentos importantes.  
-No puedo bajarlo.-Dijo con una mueca, casi llorando.  
-Déjame ver...  
Mary se sentó en el inodoro y comenzó a tratar de bajar el cierre, mientras veía el rostro de Hyde en las nubes con su lengua lamiendo sus labios.  
-¿Te estas excitando con esto?  
-No! Estoy sufriendo...-Le respondió riendo.  
-Ya bajó..-  
-Bien  
-Vaya..si que te aguantaste.-Rió Mary subiendo a su rostro para besarle con suavidad,  
-Si, ahora solo aguántame  
-No podré...me vas a matar!  
Quien entraba al baño sentía las risas, y era mejor hacerse el tonto, Hyde estaba con los pantalones abajo, la camisa arriba, y Mary en las mismas, sujetándose para no caerse. Era un espectáculo que daba risa, pero que cumplió su objetivo, aun cuando Mary le pedía que no terminara en lo de siempre, porque no sabría como salir del problema....  
Hyde salió con una sonrisa que cegaba a quien pasara a su lado. Mary, por otro lado, prefería no mirar a los ojos a nadie, ni menos hablar fuerte, porque podrían reconocerla fácilmente cuando le decía a Hyde "No, Detente...No lo hagas..ah" y eso le daba vergüenza ajena, pero claro...si su esposo tenia ganas de pasión, nunca podría negársele porque lo hacia mas que bien...parecía ser todo un maestro...¿Un maestro? Eso no seria lo adecuado, Hyde solo era de ella, lo demás a su pasado, ahí se quedaba consumiéndose. La pasión inundaba su primera pisada en aeropuerto Italiano.

Para qien sigue la historia aqui el resto de los caps! perdon por la demora, pero hace años que esta terminado n-n o mees? ya nose ni quien soy!!!

disfrutenlo!!!


	94. Chapter 94

CAPITULO EXTRA 5: "Contratiempos indeseables"

Las maletas las llevaba Hyde en condiciones bastante deplorables, después de estar una hora en el baño haciendo de las suyas. Mary llevaba los pasaportes ya autorizados en una mano, y en la otra, sujetaba del brazo a su esposo, que de repente le besaba en el cuello y le daba mordiscos húmedos que la hacían reír nuevamente.  
Un taxi los esperaba afuera del aeropuerto. Era el encargado de llevarlos al hotel donde habían hecho reservaciones semanas antes. Venecia en la mañana era hermoso.  
Los canales y sus góndolas, el frió primaveral de la ciudad. Las personas recorriendo las calles a paso lento. Todo era armonioso, y ellos lo disfrutaban, con el corazón tranquilo, pero el cuerpo no, Hyde se aprovechaba y metía su mano traviesa por donde podía escabullirse entre las ropas de su esposa.  
-¿Este es el hotel?  
-Así es querida.  
Se detuvieron junto a la recepción, donde Hyde, con su aire de importante príncipe de los sueños de Mary, se dirigió al hombre de uniforme oscuro para pedir sus llaves, pero...el ingles de Hyde seguía siendo deprimente, confundió todas las palabras y solo termino haciendo el ridículo ante su esposa que solo movía la cabeza en signo de reproche.  
-Tenemos reservaciones.-Dijo Mary en español mirando el rostro impaciente de su pareja.  
-A nombre de Hydeto Takarai.  
-A, si señor, aquí están las llaves, por favor llévalos a la habitación 452.  
-Si, Sr.-Dijo el joven encargado, que tomo las maletas y las llevo al ascensor.  
-Mi amor.-Murmuro Hyde a su oído, rodeándola con sus brazos.  
-¡Que sucede?  
-Ya quiero estar en la alcoba ..ya sabes para qué.  
-Shh, cállate.  
El joven volteo a mirarles, muy nervioso, aparentemente sudando frito por obvias razones.  
-Esta es su habitación.-Dijo conduciéndolos por un corredor elegante en tonos oscuros.  
-Uuuuu...esto esta mas que bien.-Dijo Hyde entrando de inmediato, para recostarse en la cama mirando a su Mary.-Ven, cariño, la cama nos espera.  
-Hyde..no seas desesperado.  
El joven ordeno las maletas a un lado de lo que era el guardarropa y de repente, con mirada extraña comenzó a contar las maletas.  
-Olvide una maleta!-Dijo muy asustado, en un italiano que por suerte Mary entendió.  
-¿Una? Ay! Es mi ropa!-Alego la joven esposa mirando con grandes ojos al joven.  
-Ve a buscarla! No te quedes ahí!.Mando el general del barco, aprovechando la salida del joven para tomar a su esposa de la cintura y besarle el cuello con un aire de frescura que provocaba alteraciones hormonales de cualquiera.  
El joven corrió escaleras a bajo, como si le estuviesen persiguiendo para matarlo. Habían llegado a Italia hace una hora y media y aunque no podían detenerse a disfrutar el romántico lugar, por culpa claro, de algunas personas..incluyendo a Hyde.  
Las manos de este hombre muy singular, querían perderse en la ropa de su presa. Sus besos se hacían desesperantes, llamas inextinguibles por los suspiros y palabras de calma de su joven enamorada. Sus brazos eran cadenas de fuego quemando un cuerpo que intentaba resistirse al forcejeo constante de pasión.  
-Aquí esta!-Dijo el muchacho interrumpiendo en la habitación sin aliento.  
-Ya, vete.-Respondió Hyde, recibiendo la maleta y cerrando la puerta de golpe, ante el rostro impresionado del joven ayudante. Lo único que quería este huésped era tomar en sus brazos a su dama de compañía y hacerla suya una vez más, a pocos metros del canal de Venecia, donde las góndolas navegaban con lentitud ante la oscura niebla de la noche que emergía a la superficie como su aliento.  
Mary vio como su esposo caminaba hacia la cama con andar sexy, muy provocativo, acariciándose su abdomen y mas abajo, intentando sumergir sus mas apasionados sueños con tal de sacrificar la noche en ella.  
La puerta fue golpeada con fuerza y decisión dos veces. Las manos de Hyde estaban en la cama, y su rodilla derecha entre las de Mary....su rostro al sentir el llamado fue de una rabia que trataría de contener.  
-Espera...No te muevas...no respires....Ya vuelvo!-Dijo mordiendo sus labios y retrocediendo a la puerta sin dejar de mirarla con esos brillantes y grandes ojos.  
-Disculpe...se me olvido entregarle las llaves de la habitación.-Dijo el mismo muchacho de antes.  
-¿Qué? Ah...las llaves..si, adiós! Arri..be..der...chi, como quiera que se diga, bye!  
La puerta se cerro en su nariz nuevamente. Esa gentileza de Hyde era impresionante y no causaba mas que la risa de su amante que se tapaba el rostro con una almohada ara no reírse a carcajadas fuertes.  
El joven no se movió. Permaneció quieto mirando la puerta, para colocar su puño a la altura de su frente y golpear una vez más, tres veces, con fuerza y con mucho miedo.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Pregunto Hyde abriendo la puerta con una ira interna que sus ojos echaban llamas demoníacas, solo de furia.  
-Sr., se me olvidaba comunicarle que estoy a su disposición. Si necesita algo puede llamarme, los horarios de......en un....cuando...y.........  
Hyde comenzaba a bostezar ante el fastidio del discurso del muchacho encargado de sus maletas. Todas esas palabras en italiano que no entendía ni con diccionario en mano o traductor al lado. ¿Cuándo terminaría de hablar ese muchacho?..se preguntaba bostezando y sintiendo como unas húmedas manos se deslizaban por sus caderas., introduciéndose maliciosamente en su pantalón, sintiendo unos roces en sus nalgas y camino al cielo, bajo su abdomen. Esas manos estaban haciéndole perder la paciencia aun más, solo quería cerrar la puerta y dejar que esas manitas siguieran un juego peligroso.  
-Es suficiente, nosotros te llamamos! –Dijo Hyde en un tono bastante pausado y golpeado en el acento, cerrando la puerta y apegándose a ella con gemidos bastante claros, su abusadora, reía y deslizaba sus manos por sus pantalones buscando lo mas apropiado para la noche. Pero..la puerta fue golpeada nuevamente, y Hyde, bastante descompuesto en presencia, abrió.  
-Sr., ¿Mi propina?  
-¿Qué? ¿Propina?  
El hombre agobiado por las molestias ocasionadas por el servicio del hotel, saco del pantalón casi abajo, su billetera, y 25 mil dólares.  
-Ten, no molestes hasta pasado mañana.  
-Gracias señor.  
-Nada que gracias! Maldito!  
La puerta se cerro en su cara. Mary con su mano apoyada en la puerta acaricio su cuello con su lengua y rió, murmurándole algo que le provoco una extraña sensación de hambre, que termino por tumbarla en la cama de un solo movimiento, con sus piernas en la cadera y su boca en los pliegues de su cuello.  
-Si veo a ese chico, te juro que lo mato.-Le dijo mordiendo su cuello, y entregándose completamente a la locura.  
Ni siquiera encendieron las luces. Estaban en la cama, frente a la ventana hacia la calle, y el principal canal de Venecia, amándose como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho, entre risas y bromas que no eran mas que excitaciones para el cuerpo y el corazón, también era innecesario contar a que partes Hyde ponía mas atención, aunque si, cual besaba más, y era la boca sonriente de su amada, que emergía de cualquier tiniebla, con mucha dulzura y elegancia.  
-No podré ser tan duradero como amigos tuyos por ahí, pero lo hago con mucho amor...-Le dijo besando su rostro y sonriendo.  
-No necesitas ser una maquina sexual, con los años se disminuye la actividad.  
-¿Dices la vejez? ¿Me tratas de viejo?  
-Si...  
-¿Podría hacer un viejo esto que te haré?  
-Déjame ver...  
Y así toda la noche. Si las habitaciones no tuviesen esa protección contra ruidos pesados, de seguro la puerta seria golpeada con fuerza para hacerlos callar. La fiesta la hacían ellos entre risas y gemidos que Hyde exageraba para parecer simpático y odioso a la vez.  
-¿Sabes una cosa, amor?-Le pregunto Mary descansando sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.  
-Dime...  
-Espero que esto no sea un sueño...ni una maldita historia de amor con final patético.  
-Será eterno.-Le respondió el abrazándola con fuerza, cubriéndola con las sabanas de la cama que habían hecho suyas toda una noche. Afuera, amanecía, al igual que una nueva vida para ellos./////


End file.
